Nuevos inicios
by MacrossLive
Summary: Universo alterno. La relación de Lisa y Rick parecía ir viento en popa, pero la incapacidad de ambos para comunicarse, además de algo que Lisa dijo en especial, hacen que la relación se termine.
1. Adiós Lisa Hayes

Después de dos años de reconstrucción de la Tierra, la RDF continuaba con su trabajo emprendido con tesón bajo la mirada vigilante del Almirante Henri Gloval y de su equipo. En el puente, las tenientes Sammy Porter, Kim Young y Vanessa Leeds, más conocidas como las Conejitas del puente o Trío terrible, bajo la supervisión de la capitana Lisa Hayes y de la teniente comandante Claudia Grant, así como de los mejores pilotos varitech: el mayor Roy Focker líder del escuadrón Skull y jefe de la aviación del SDF-1, y los miembros del escuadrón Bermellón, los tenientes Max Sterling y su esposa Miriya Parina, al mando del héroe de guerra capitán Rick Hunter.

Los patrullajes en los distintos sectores tenían por objeto impedir ataques de zentraedis descontentos, tanto de micronizados como de aquellos que no, con su situación; reportes de recuperación de áreas naturales o cualquier incidente que pudiera romper el delicado orden existente.

Las vidas personales de las fuerzas militares y los civiles a bordo del SDF-1 habían cambiado drásticamente, ya que cualquier ser vivo fue vaporizado de la faz del planeta tras el ataque de Dolza. Sin familiares directos, los tripulantes del SDF-1 se convirtieron en una gran familia.

Roy Focker y Claudia Grant estrecharon más su relación, Max y Miriya dieron la bienvenida a su primera hija, Dana. Por su parte las conejitas tenían como pareja a los espías zentraedis Rico, Bron y Konda. Lisa y Rick estaban juntos después de indecisiones, peleas, malentendidos y reconciliaciones. Podría decirse que habían superado lo peor, mas no era así.

Rick Hunter, el joven y audaz piloto líder del escuadrón Bermellón, rebelde e indisciplinado para la lógica militar de Hayes, había madurado al calor de los continuos combates contra los alienígenas. Pensaba que Lisa era la mujer adecuada como su compañera de vida. No obstante, se equivocaba.

Los diarios patrullajes aéreos cada vez demandaban más tiempo, lo que provocaba que el cansancio físico y mental estuviera a la orden. Aunque Lisa ya no ocupara de forma permanente el puesto de controladora de vuelo por realizar otras tareas de mayor responsabilidad como servir de enlace entre las distintas organizaciones civiles, el GTU y la RDF; seleccionar a los candidatos para las vacantes de los diferentes puestos en la base Macross y fungir como estratega durante los ataques de los rebeldes; hacían que su vida de pareja casi se anulara por completo debido al trabajo, a no ser por eventuales salidas y convivencias.

Fueron las continuas llamadas de atención por la tacnet o en el hangar, sumadas a la incapacidad de Lisa y Rick para comunicarse, y sus propias inseguridades lo que le dio al trasto con todo. Rick estaba cada vez más harto de esa situación: si estaban en el trabajo porque tomaba cierta decisión en batalla o decía algo de más; si era en casa porque Lisa revisaba sus cosas para ver si tenía fotos o cualquier otra cosa que le recordara a Minmei, le borraba las llamadas de esa "amiguita" o de cualquier rival en potencia de su celular. Los celos de Lisa eran desaforados. Fue su última pelea la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia. Lo que sería una noche romántica terminó en noche de espantos cuando Lisa le dijo a Rick algo que lo hirió en su orgullo masculino.

Todo pintaba bien, una cena con fondue y vino tinto a la luz de la luna llena en casa de Rick, un detalle para Lisa luego de verse unos pocos minutos durante tres semanas sin descanso.

Como ya era costumbre, la pareja fue a casa de Lisa en el barrio militar para terminar su cita. Muchas veces, Rick le insistió en pasar la noche en su casa porque quería amanecer con ella. Lisa no se atrevía a bajar la guardia del todo. La razón jamás expresada fue sentirse más cómoda haciendo el amor en su propia casa porque contaba con los productos de belleza adecuados y la suavidad de su cama. Había estado en casa de Rick mil veces, y aún así no se convencía.

Al calor del vino, Rick andaba algo desinhibido. Lisa quería que esa noche fuera perfecta. Desgraciadamente, la inseguridad emocional por su panza reteniendo líquidos, el tamaño de sus senos y su trasero voluminoso le impidió llegar al orgasmo para complacer a Rick. Como en otros tantos encuentros, sentía que tardaba demasiado en reaccionar a sus caricias.

Rick nunca la culpó; le comentó que igual era el estrés del trabajo, pero con lo que el piloto del Bermellón nunca contó fue con la queja de Lisa dicha a bocajarro.

—Eres un egoísta al que le importa más su placer que el mío. No sabes satisfacerme. Y te dices hombre por tenerlo de tan diminuto tamaño.

Rick salió de ahí con la herida más grande que se le puede hacer a un hombre. A Lisa Hayes le pudo pasar que siguiera recordando a su difunto prometido Karl Riber, sus celos por Minmei, sus continuos regaños. Esto simplemente no. Era demasiado.

Fúrico, con el orgullo destrozado ardiendo más que el termorreactor de su VT, Rick entró en el primer bar que encontró. Quería olvidar esa cita y embriagarse era lo único que le quedaba

_¿Qué clase de persona eres, Lisa Hayes? ¿No que tanto me amabas? Quizás como controladora de vuelo me cuidas las espaldas, pero como novia definitivamente no._

—Un escocés doble, por favor.

El cantinero, un viejo de cabello y bigote espeso completamente blancos, se acercó a servirle al capitán Hunter.

—¿Mala noche, mi capitán? ¡Trae una cara!

Rick estaba tan ensimismado que no notó inmediatamente las palabras del cantinero. Vio su bebida y se la tomó con avidez.

—Lo que usted tiene se llama mal noviazgo. Se lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Qué insinúa? —hasta ese momento, Rick fijó su atención en el viejo, cuyos ojos cafés brillaban enigmáticamente.

—Para empezar, mi capitán, creo que sus amigos lo orillaron a esto. Dígame, ¿cada cuánto se pelea y se reconcilia con su novia?

—Peleamos casi diario y reconciliarnos, pues… A ver, si por una foto autografiada de Minmei me dejó de hablar un mes, entonces…

—Ahí lo tiene. Mire, joven, ¿lo puedo llamar así? —Rick asintió—. Hay una época en la que hombres y mujeres tenemos un primer amor que nos tiene en la fantasía color de rosa. Nunca lo olvidamos y nos prepara para lo que viene. Luego conocemos a una persona con la que las peleas y las reconciliaciones son harto sabrosas. ¿No me negará que el sexo tras la reconciliación es el mejor? Fuego puro, pero nos quemamos. Es cuando aprendemos a diferenciar la pasión del amor. El amor es fantasía, es pasión, pero nunca dolor. Nadie puede vivir ni de sueños ni en guerra total. Uno se volvería loco.

—Así me siento con…—bruscamente calló.

—No es necesario que me diga su nombre— el viejo cantinero limpiaba unos caballitos para tequila—. Lo que usted busca es una mujer que esté con usted y lo acepte tal cual, lo apoye y lo reconozca.

Aquí donde me ve también fui piloto de combate hace chorromil años. Nada más que nunca fui a la guerra, pero perdí compañeros en acciones contra el narcotráfico o en labores de salvaguarda a la población civil en caso de desastres naturales o humanos. Eso también es igual de peligroso. Verla esperándome era lo mejor que yo podía necesitar después de ver tanto horror.

—¿En qué ejército estuvo para nunca pelear en una guerra? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa.

—Serví en un ejército de defensa, el de México, mucho antes de la maldita Guerra Mundial. Estuve en la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (FAM). Era maravilloso elevarse para ver esa cordillera nevada con los volcanes amantes, siempre blancos. Viera usted que los pilotos mexicanos tanto civiles como militares destacados en la Ciudad de México tenían la fama de ser los mejores.

—¿Por qué los mejores? —Rick estaba más relajado, no tanto por el alcohol, sino por el relato del viejo piloto.

—La Ciudad de México está enclavada a 2250 metros sobre el nivel del mar en un valle rodeado por montañas, las más altas miden entre 5286 y 5500 metros. Había que subir demasiado para salvar las cimas y luego bajar en círculos para evitar que el embudo de las corrientes nos jalara. Le decíamos "la cazuela". Había que hacer el mismo procedimiento para salir.

En fin, ¿dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, los pilotos militares necesitan la presencia de una mujer cariñosa, comprensiva y carácter firme que nos apoye y que también nos baje de las nubes cuando andamos muy "culecos", o sea sentirnos Supermán. Alguien que nos brinde su hombro para llorar y su oído para contarle nuestras cosas más de aquí —señalando su corazón con el puño—. Confíe en nosotros, no intente cambiarnos y, sobre todo, que no se comporte como nuestra madre.

Rick abrió los ojos de par en par. En segundos vio su relación con Lisa desde que la conoció hasta esa misma noche. Si bien su madre murió cuando era pequeño y su padre y Roy lo terminaron de criar, siempre observó la relación de los pocos amigos que tuvo en la infancia con sus madres. "No me gusta que te juntes con Johnny White porque es mala influencia", "¿Se puede saber qué horas son éstas de llegar", "Ni loca te dejo ir a la escuela con esos pelos largos". "¿Crees que soy tu criada para levantar tu desorden? No, arregla tu habitación", "¿Ah, sí? No sales porque estás castigado y punto".

Lisa sería una mujer muy linda y una controladora de vuelo excelente, una profesional por lo alto. Pero su actitud maternal jamás la había notado.

_Es lo malo de ser huérfano de madre. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?_

—Señor, ¿cómo es que usted sabe esto?

—El diablo sabe más por viejo, no por diablo, mi capitán. No sé por qué a las mujeres les da por ser así, les sale naturalito. Aunque también hay otro problema, cuando nos ven como sus padres: eso de pedirnos permiso, dinero. ¿No que ya se gobiernan solas? Una cosa es el miedo y otra muy distinta el respeto.

—Hasta eso nunca la he visto así. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—¿Quiere seguir teniendo a su madre por novia-amante?

Rick bebía su whisky cuando le escuchó al cantinero esa pregunta y por poco se ahoga. Tardó un poco en reponerse. Cuando recuperó la respiración, por fin pudo hablar.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Mi capitán, yo hablo al chile, es decir, no me ando con rodeos. He visto a muchos como usted y siempre ponen la misma cara cuando se los cuento. Cuando jóvenes, mis compadres y yo andábamos bien mal, la mera verdad tampoco éramos unas blancas palomitas. Gavilanes polleros que andábamos enamorando a cuanta chamaca veíamos.

Cuando nos casamos con nuestras mujeres, todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas hasta que nos quisieron cambiar por lo que no éramos. Un día el coronel Chapa, nuestro jefe en la base de Cozumel, nos dio una platicadita con la que nos quedaron claras hartas cosas. Hablamos con nuestras esposas y todo empezó a funcionar otra vez. Si ellas no hubieran sido las adecuadas, nos habrían mandado al carajo y ellas se habrían ido a casa de su mamá llorando por no ser buenas esposas.

Pare bien las orejas a lo que voy a decirle. Las relaciones de pareja son como volar: habrá días de sol, otros nublados y otros de tormenta. Usamos nuestra experiencia, pero nadie nos prepara para esto. En la pareja, ninguno va a controlar al otro, se maneja la situación ¿me entiende?

—Señor, quiero entenderlo. Ella no es mi esposa, aunque llegué a pensar que lo sería. Realmente estoy mal, parece que no puedo andar con alguien sin echarlo a perder. ¿Cómo Roy y Claudia se llevan tan bien?

—El mayor Focker era una bala perdida y también escuchó esta plática. Se quitó la careta con la persona adecuada, se hablaron con la verdad y se aceptaron. Ese canijo se tardó mucho en verdad.

Si usted y su novia se pelean más del 70% del tiempo, es una relación basada en la pasión, "amor apache". Y eso, joven, no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

Cada palabra del viejo cantinero le caían a Rick como ladrillos en la cabeza. _Dejar a Lisa no era lo que tenía contemplado. _

Le gustaba que lo recibiera cariñosa de un vuelo y le preparara la cena o lo reconfortara tras una batalla. Ése era su estado de niña buena, incluso verla enojarse vía tacnet cuando hacía algún comentario pesado lo hacía feliz. Pero en cuanto lo regañaba, criticaba, ofendía y descalificaba, así tuviera razón, ya no se lo toleraba. Se esforzó mucho para hacer el fondue para que Lisa lo hiriera al decirle que no era un hombre por el tamaño de su miembro.

—Si me lo permite, pienso que ya está listo para un amor verdadero, no de niños malcriados. No es por ser indiscreto, pero qué le hizo para que esté así —Rick, apenado, bajó la mirada, susurrándole aquellas frases tan dolorosas. El viejo ni se río ni se estremeció, solamente atinó a decir—. ¡Estas mujeres! ¿Cuándo entenderán que también sentimos? —Rick se sintió comprendido.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

—Entre mis amigos me conocían como El Norteño porque soy de una ciudad llamada Monterrey. Aquí entre nos, soy el capitán primero piloto aviador Víctor Name, ya retirado. Todavía tengo mis alas, a veces me mandan en misión.

No se crea que vuelo esos cacharros turbocargados que son los VT, mi capitán. Ni se ven cuando despegan. Yo empecé con los primeros supersónicos. Así que haga cuentas de cuando me dio por ser águila.

No eche en saco roto lo que le digo. Nada saco conque usted y su novia rompan, igual dejaría de tener un cliente. Pero un piloto encabronado con su pareja es un peligro para todo su escuadrón, más cuando se es el líder. En sus manos está el ponerle remedio.

—Gracias, Norteño, digo capitán Name. Espero verlo otra vez. Oiga, ¿y cómo sabe que Roy Focker era una bala perdida?

—Hace años mis compadres y yo andábamos de vacaciones por California. Tuvimos la suerte de ver el _Circo del aire de los Hermanos Hunter_. Nos deslumbraron las habilidades de Mitchell Hunter, Roy Focker y de un chavalillo como de diez años. Al terminar el espectáculo, fuimos conocerlos personalmente. Nos invitaron a su remolque a cenar e hicimos buena amistad. Seguimos en contacto hasta la muerte de Pops, es una lástima lo que le pasó. Cuando nos despedíamos, hablamos con Roy, así como hablé con usted. Es una suerte que no muriera en la guerra.

Rick no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar sus días en el circo aéreo. El Norteño lo reconoció como aquel niño que tanto los había impresionado y simplemente se quedó callado.

—Gracias por el trago y la charla. Había venido aquí a embriagarme y salgo más sobrio que nunca —pagó su bebida y le estrechó la mano al viejo piloto mexicano. Salió de aquel bar sintiéndose más seguro y tranquilo que nunca en aquellos dos años.

Al día siguiente, Lisa se levantó temprano para iniciar su turno en el SDF-2. Se sentía terriblemente enojada con Rick. _ ¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo de novios no sepa cómo me gusta que me hagan el amor? Hay días que es maravilloso, pero ayer fue el colmo. ¡Dios mío! Y todavía quiere impresionarme con esa diminuta cosa que tiene entre las piernas. Únicamente lo soporto porque besa bien._

Con estos pensamientos. Lisa entró al puente con su taza de café y cara de Reina del Hielo. Claudia notó que su amiga no estaba bien y se acercó.

—Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso —dijo en broma para saber qué le ocurría.

—No estoy para chistes, Grant. Richard Hunter traspasó el límite.

Algo no estaba bien. Nada bien. La única vez que Lisa la llamó por su apellido fue la vez que Roy entró a la barraca que ambas compartían en la base Wyoming y la vio medio desnuda cuando salía de bañarse creyendo que era su novia.

—Debió ser horrible. ¿Y qué fue esta vez?

—¡Rick no sabe satisfacerme! ¡Lo tiene pequeño!

Claudia no daba crédito a los que sus oídos escuchaban. Lisa habló tan fuerte y sin tapujos que Kim, Sammy y Vanessa se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta el mismísimo almirante Gloval, que ya se iba, estaba fuera de sí.

—¿La capitana estuvo bebiendo porque jamás habla de esos temas? —Sammy preguntó con mucha precaución.

—Sea lo que sea, está irreconocible. ¿De verdad el capitán Hunter lo tendrá como dice? —Vanessa utilizó sus manos para dar a entender que Rick no estaba bien dotado según la percepción de Lisa.

Claudia y Lisa voltearon. La primera les dijo con su mirada de advertencia que ni una sola palabra de lo que acababan de escuchar debía salir de ahí. Lisa fue más sutil, puso su clásica expresión de si hablan las fusilo. Las tres se retiraron a sus lugares.

—Lo único que quiere es estar mete y saca. No lo siento dentro de mí.

—Lisa, cálmate por favor. Quiero intentar ayudarte. Sé honesta, ¿le dijiste algo sobre su "amigo más cercano"?

—Le dije que era un egoísta al que le importa más su placer que el mío, que no sabía satisfacerme y que se dice hombre por tenerlo de tan diminuto tamaño.

Claudia se llevó las manos a la cabeza. _¡Ahora sí lo perdiste! _

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Heriste a Rick en lo más sagrado para un hombre! ¡Su pene!

—Yo no tengo la culpa. Soy su mujer y tiene que atenderme igual de bien que yo lo hago.

—Puedo entender que Rick sea un atolondrado piloto bocafloja, rebelde e indisciplinado, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de insultarlo y menos con eso. Lisa, la única responsable de tu placer sexual, eres tú misma, no él. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste dónde tocarte y cómo hacerlo?

—No me vengas con eso, Claudia. ¿Dos años no se te hacen suficientes para conocernos en la intimidad?

—Lisa, eres adulta. El sexo es lo más natural del mundo y tú haces que suceda. Nuestro cuerpo de mujer cambia cada mes, por eso hay que conocernos. Mira, hay días que le digo a Roy que mejor no, pero que acepto una buena sesión de besos y abrazos.

Tu problema es que no puedes comunicarte con Rick. Tu misma rigidez causa estas situaciones. Estás asfixiándolo y no me extrañaría que tomara la decisión de terminar. Créeme esta vez sí es seguro. Te he ayudado muchas veces. Vi como sufrías por la indecisión de Rick entre tú y Minmei. En cambio ahora, el lío eres tú misma y ese orgullo lo sacas para avergonzarlo por ser como es. Confundes lo personal con lo profesional. Así no se puede.

Recapacitando, Lisa se siente fatal.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Claudia? No quiero perderlo.

—Por lo pronto, esperar a que ambos se tranquilicen. Lo bueno que no estás en la tacnet, porque si no sería el acabose. Envíale un mensaje en cuanto tengas la cabeza fría, pídele que se reúnan. Lo demás depende de él. De una vez te advierto, si Rick ya no quiere seguir la relación, acéptalo.

—Siempre volvemos después de un pleito. Esta vez será igual.

Claudia sabía perfectamente que Lisa cometió un grave error. Rick podría ser terco, arrogante y berrinchudo, pero su orgullo fue herido por la persona que el pensó que lo amaba y aquello era algo muy difícil de arreglar.

Lisa se fue a realizar sus tareas. En cuanto se tranquilizó, envió el mensaje por celular diciéndole que quería hablar con él a las 1700 en el hangar del Bermellón.

Mientras tato, Rick Hunter se presentó a realizar su patrullaje del día. Al llegar al hangar, los Sterling ya sabían del nuevo pleito Hayes vs. Hunter sin conocer los detalles de su gravedad. Ni que decir de Roy Focker, el hermano mayor de Rick. Al verlo dirigirse a su VT, los tres notaron que no traía su habitual ofuscación tras una pelea con Lisa Hayes. Una vez dentro del Bermellón 1 le llegó el mensaje de Lisa, no lo contestó por verse interrumpido por Sammy que le daba sus coordenadas de vuelo. Ella también advirtió que el capitán Hunter lucía demasiado tranquilo.

Ella se lo comentó a Kim y Vanessa, Roy a Claudia. Al cabo de media hora, la base Macross, incluido Gloval, sabían que algo serio pasaría. La calma que antecede a una tormenta.

**1700 Hangar del escuadrón Bermellón**

Lisa ya esperaba a Rick convencida de que regresaría a sus brazos como un cachorrito buscando a su dueña. En el fondo, pensaba que esa noche tendría el sexo que merecía.

Los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón estaban por aterrizar cuando por canal privado, Roy contactó a Rick.

—¿Estás bien, Rick? En todo el día has estado callado sin hacer mención de cierta comadreja parlanchina.

—Gracias por preocuparte, hermano. No quiero que nadie más se involucre. Hay algo que hace mucho debí hacer.

—No vayas a lastimar a Lisa, sabes de sobra que también es mi amiga.

—Eso no te lo prometo, Roy. Lisa me acaba de herir como no tienes idea. Francamente, estoy harto de esta situación.

—¡Demonios! ¿Con quién estuviste hablando, cachorro?

—Con un viejo piloto de combate de la FAM.

—¿Viejo piloto de combate de la FAM? A los únicos que conocí fue…—Rick lo interrumpió.

—En el circo aéreo después de una función. Eran tres que se volvieron muy amigos de Pops. Me dijo que eras una bala perdida en cuestión de mujeres.

Roy se quedó recordando quién podría ser. Después de la lluvia mortal de Dolza casi no quedaron sobrevivientes sobre el planeta. Al hacer memoria, revivió una charla con esos tres pilotos que años después le haría ver que Claudia era la elegida de su corazón.

—Piensa bien las cosas por una vez en tu vida, Rick. No te vaya a salir el tiro por la culata.

—Descuida, Roy. Gracias por tu apoyo. Bermellón 1 fuera.

Lisa vio descender al Bermellón 1. Creyó que Rick la perdonaría si le hablaba con franqueza. Él era su hombre y no lo dejaría, no después de guardarle años de luto a Karl Riber. Se acercó a la nave esperando que Rick la entregara al personal de tierra.

—Espero que recibieras mi mensaje. Quiero arreglar lo que pasó anoche —Lisa estaba muerta de miedo, pero la ilusión de volver a estar con Rick eliminó sus dudas.

—¡Y vaya que hay que arreglarlo! —se detuvo frente a ella buscando las palabras correctas—. Lisa, ¿te gusta lo que tenemos?

Lisa no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Regaños, peleas, reconciliaciones y luego tener sexo desenfrenado? ¿Todo eso de manera constante?

—Las caricias saben bien después de perdonarnos.

—Me parece que no estás entendiendo. Desde que nos conocemos los malentendidos han estado a la orden del día. O es porque no dices las cosas como son o yo no las digo de manera correcta. Te molestas conmigo por cualquier cosa. Ya estoy cansado.

—Te sales del reglamento y me respondes sin ningún respeto a mi rango.

—Estoy hablando de nuestra relación de pareja, no del trabajo. Me he dado cuenta que para ti son lo mismo. Mezclas lo laboral con lo personal.

—¡Ah! ¿Crees que mezclo las dos cosas? ¿Qué me quieres decir —Lisa cada vez iba enojándose más y más.

—Quieres llevar nuestra relación como si fuéramos piloto-controlador de vuelo. No son lo mismo. Cuando quieres ganar en una discusión, siempre sacas a relucir tu rango. Y para colmo de males, te comportas como si fueras mi madre. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya tuve una y no necesito otra. ¡Quiero una compañera de vida!

—¡Es absurdo! Lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por ti, guiarte, que te alimentes bien.

—Apreció mucho tus cuidados, Lisa. Que asees mi barraca, laves y planches mi ropa o que me prepares la comida no te da ningún derecho a cambiarme. Te la pasas regañándome por algo que hice o dejé de hacer durante el patrullaje y luego te llevas el pleito saliendo de aquí donde quiera que estemos. ¡Ya basta! Lo de anoche es imperdonable.

—Si pusieras más atención a mis necesidades no estaríamos así —se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

—¿Ahora eres la víctima? Tú dijiste que Minmei era infantil y caprichosa. No te quedas atrás, Lisa Hayes. Y te dices muy madura.

—¿Infantil y caprichosa yo? ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Un hombre experimentado?

—No lo soy. Reconozco que tengo mis arranques y que digo mil tonterías sin pensar —se cerca a su oído para susurrarle—. Al menos yo no te he dicho que estás gorda, que tus senos son enormes o de tu gran trasero—. Lisa se puso de mil tonos de rojo, presa de ira y vergüenza.

_¿Rick me acaba de decir eso? _

—Recordaré los momentos felices que tuvimos. Créeme que a la larga, nos hará bien separarnos. Duele, no lo niego, pero me duele más que nos estemos faltando al respeto. Adiós Lisa Hayes—. Lisa se quedó paralizada en plena pista.

Rick se dirigió a los vestidores, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto. Lisa era una persona difícil de olvidar por su mismo carácter. Fue sincero con su corazón al reconocer que amó a Lisa, pero él también se quería como para seguir viviendo el suplicio Hayes diariamente.


	2. Un nuevo elemento

El viaje desde Nueva Ciudad de México a Nueva Macross fue largo y cansado. Volar 12 horas al extremo norte del continente no era precisamente un placer en un avión que hizo escalas casi todo el camino.

Para la subteniente Nicté Andrade Galván, que acababa de ser asignada controladora de vuelo a la base Macross, significaba un nuevo comienzo. Atrás quedaron las ausencias de sus seres queridos, la ruptura con su novio y un trastorno emocional que estaba superando con ayuda de una terapeuta. Se abría una puerta a lo desconocido que, más que temor, le daba una infinita curiosidad.

_Abuelos, les gustará saber que voy a la base Macross donde está el SDF-1 del almirante Gloval. Alguna vez me contaron que lo conocieron cuando apenas era capitán de fragata y ya mostraba sus dotes de líder. Por favor, que todo salga bien_.

El historial de la subteniente Andrade estaba casi al nivel del de Lisa Hayes. Quizás no sacó la mención honorífica de la Academia militar, pero sí un promedio excelente. En su vida como civil también se destacó por sus altas calificaciones en la carrera de comunicación y periodismo. Además poseía otras habilidades que le serían útiles adonde iba.

Los abuelos paterno y materno de Nicté fueron los únicos militares en su familia, miembros de la FAM: el capitán primero piloto aviador y mecánico de aviación Luis Galván; y el capitán primero piloto aviador Raúl Andrade. Ambos fueron leyendas en su escuadrón por su rivalidad en el vuelo y en los amores; sobre todo por su profesionalismo en acciones contra el contrabando de estupefacientes y a favor de la población civil durante contingencias naturales y humanas. Nicté los llamaba "mis águilas".

De la rivalidad, los capitanes Galván y Andrade pasaron a ser amigos, incluso se dieron el gusto de emparentar. De esa unión nació Nicté. Sus padres, maestros y auténticos pacifistas, consideraban que aquellos militares eran una pésima influencia para la niña, al grado de llamarlos asesinos e impedirles convivir con ella. Sin embargo, su dedicación durante ayuda a civiles les permitió que Nicté creciera bajo su vigilante y cariñosa mirada.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, la subteniente Andrade Galván pensaba en lo orgullosos que estarían sus águilas donde quiera que se encontraran. Mas que soñar con igualar sus hazañas, prefería cumplir con su trabajo. _Creo que ustedes jamás imaginaron que me convertiría en controladora de vuelo. Adonde voy la capitana Hayes es la mejor. Espero aprenderle mucho._ Les decía al contemplar una foto de cuatro personas donde estaban ellos tres posando junto a un avión alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El vuelo llegó a las 0500 en un gélido día de enero. Nicté venía molida y un tanto adormilada, pero en cuanto sintió el descenso de temperatura se puso cuanta prenda traía consigo. Para una habitante de la zona cálida de América, Nueva Macross era un verdadero congelador. Parecía que por el horario y la temperatura, no era un día ideal para una bienvenida, pero aquella madrugada cuajada de estrellas y con luna nueva, le dieron a la recién llegada un buen augurio. Presintió que en Macross encontraría muchas cosas buenas, otras inesperadas y una que otra, insoportables.

En el barrio militar Nueva Macross, la capitana Hayes tenía un insomnio terrible a causa de la tremenda discusión que tuvo con el capitán Hunter.

_¿Rick me cortó así nada más? ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de hacerlo? Y todavía me dijo infantil y caprichosa. El único que se atrevió a llamarme así fue mi padre. ¿Qué se cree? Rick sí lo es. ¡Oh no! Hayes, la acabas de hacer buena. Claudia me lo advirtió y tanto estuve estirando la cuerda que ¡pling! Bueno, hecho está, igual Rick tiene razón y esta separación nos hará bien. Eso sí, que ninguna tipeja se le esté insinuando porque la mando al paredón_— estaba tan concentrada en sus palabras cuando la alarma del despertador la sacó de su diálogo interior—. ¡Ay Dios! ¿Ya son las 0600? Tengo turno en una hora y media. Hoy entra la nueva recluta. El almirante Gloval me comentó que es un buen elemento. Espero que así sea. Bueno, Hayes, a levantarse. Un buen café es lo que necesito.

El movimiento en la base empezaba a las 0600, cuando abrían la cafetería. Nicté sintió hambre luego de tan largo viaje, así que entró a desayunar. Presentarse ante sus nuevos superiores con cara de lobo hambriento en su primer día no estaba dentro de sus planes. Vio el menú y ordenó pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, y un té de manzanilla bien caliente. Al soldado le llamó la atención que no pidiera café, así que se lo ofreció de todos modos. Amablemente, lo rechazó, ya estaba acostumbrada a que lo hicieran. Ocasionalmente, tomaba café con leche o un capuchino porque la cafeína la alteraba demasiado, provocándole ansiedad e insomnio. Prefería un té de hierbas o su favorito, una taza de cocoa con leche para desayunar.

Disfrutó con calma su sencillo desayuno, observando como entraban y salían de la cafetería pilotos, personal de tierra y administrativos. _Igual que en todas las bases_. Consultó su reloj, iban a ser las 0630, el sol estaba por salir. Se apresuró a preguntarle al jefe de la cafetería si le podía encargar sus pertenencias en lo que salía un momento. Gustoso aceptó, especialmente por la manera en la que joven oficial se lo había pedido.

Nicté preparó su cámara réflex digital con telezoom, el único objeto que traía cargando consigo desde que saliera de Nueva Ciudad de México. Su afición por la fotografía venía desde la infancia, pero hasta la universidad pudo aprenderla correctamente. En los vuelos que realizó con sus abuelos hizo fotografía aérea tanto de terrenos como de paisajes.

El sol volvió a salir en Macross aquella fría mañana. Nicté capturó el instante preciso en que el primer rayo de sol o punto de diamante toca la Tierra y la luz inunda los alrededores. Satisfecha con su obra, volvió a la cafetería.

—Gracias por cuidarme el equipaje.

—Fue un placer. Usted es nueva por aquí, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Soy la subteniente Nicté Andrade, nueva controladora de vuelo. Recién llegué de Nueva Ciudad de México.

—Sea bienvenida. Soy el sargento Jack Collins. Ojalá sea grata su estancia en Macross. Por lo que veo ya empezó que a serlo.

—¿Se refiere a la cámara? Bueno, sargento Collins, es un pasatiempo que tengo. Esta hora es la mejor para fotografiar el amanecer. Quise tener un recuerdo de mi primer día aquí. ¿Quiere verla?

El sargento Collins tomó la cámara observando en la pantalla la toma realizada minutos antes.

—¡Es magnífica! Jamás había visto un amanecer así en fotografía —devolviéndole la cámara—. Entonces, estará asignada al puente del SDF-2.

—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto me reciban, sabré mis obligaciones.

—Me ha caído bien. Le voy a dar un consejo. Tenga mucho cuidado con el Trío Terrible.

—¿Trío Terrible?

—O Conejitas del Puente: Kim Young, Sammy Porter y Vanessa Leeds, las mayores chismosas de toda Macross. No sé cómo le hacen, pero en menos de lo que diga "acción", ya toda la base lo supo.

_Radio pasillo, ¿por qué no me extraña? _

—¿Está seguro que están en el puente? ¿No serán oficiales de inteligencia?

—¡Uy, subteniente! Si estuvieran en inteligencia, serían las jefas y está guerra se habría terminado hace mucho. Tome sus precauciones, parecerán muy dulces y lindas, pero su lengua es un arma mortal.

—Gracias por la advertencia, sargento. ¿Y cómo de que tipo de chismes cuentan?

—De todo: desde la ropa que usó el personal femenino de la base, pasando por las continuas fumadas del almirante Gloval en el puente hasta el capítulo más reciente de la telenovela Hayes-Hunter.

—Nunca he escuchado de esa telenovela. _Con lo que me chocan_. Cuando veo televisión únicamente veo series, películas, documentales, videos musicales y alguno que otro noticiario.

El sargento Collins soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Disculpe, subteniente. Con esto compruebo que no es de por aquí. La telenovela Hayes-Hunter es la relación de pareja de nuestras dos leyendas de la Guerra Robotech: la capitana Lisa Hayes y el capitán Rick Hunter. Sus peleas están a la altura de su fama: vía tacnet desde que estábamos en el espacio, los malentendidos y los celos de la capitana por Lynn Minmei, la cantante y primer amor del capitán Hunter.

— ¿No que las Conejitas son las mayores chismosas de toda Macross? Usted no se queda atrás, sargento. _¡Qué penoso enterarse de pleitos privados en público! Los compadezco._

—¡Cómo se le ocurre! Solamente digo lo que he visto. Incluso, aquí en la cafetería, en plena pista y en el barrio militar se han peleado.

—No soy quien para juzgarlos. ¿Y les han aguantado tanto? ¿El almirante Gloval ha puesto algún remedio?

—Claro que no nos gusta. Se han dicho cosas como vieja comadreja parlanchina o piloto cabeza hueca. El almirante les ha llamado la atención. Ningún resultado.

—¿De verdad?

—Se tardaron dos años desde que volvimos a la Tierra en reconocer que se amaban y ni así se están tranquilos. Para mí que terminarán casándose.

—O matando. Eso en mi tierra se le llama "amor apache" y por experiencia le digo que eso no trae nada bueno.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Si no se han sacado los ojos es gracias a sus amigos: el mayor Focker, la comandante Grant y los tenientes Sterling.

Nicté consultó su reloj. Las 0715. Faltaban 15 minutos para su cita.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo, sargento Collins —le estrechó su mano—. Tengo que irme. Que tenga un buen día. ¡Ah! Prometo traerle una copia de la foto —recogió su equipaje y se dirigió al comando central.

_Ojalá jamás tenga que presenciar semejantes escenas. Lo bueno que el sargento ya me dio santo y seña del lugar. Aquí voy_.

**0730 Oficina de la capitana Lisa Hayes**

La capitana Hayes llegaba a su turno con una taza de café bien fuerte. El insomnio le provocó que aflorara su típico temperamento. _Si resulta que la nueva recluta es una impuntual, directo al calabozo por tres días. _Iba distraída con sus pensamientos cuando divisó sentada en la sala de espera a una joven delgada de piel apiñonada y cabello castaño rojizo sujeto por una diadema. Su uniforme lucía impecable. A diferencia de Lisa, que usaba tacones de cinco centímetros, ella usaba tacones un poco más bajos.

—Buenos días, ¿a quién espera?

La joven se cuadró saludando a Lisa con voz firme.

—Subteniente Nicté Andrade a la orden.

—¿Usted es la nueva recluta? Se ve tan joven. Pase, por favor.

Nicté entró con su equipaje. Permaneció en posición de firmes en lo que Lisa tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y buscaba su expediente.

—Descanse. Subteniente Nicté Andrade Galván —abrió la carpeta en sus manos—. Última asignación Nueva Ciudad de México. Excelentes notas de la academia. Cero arrestos. En esta carta del coronel Saldaña menciona su puntualidad, sentido de responsabilidad, entrega al servicio, no es amante del chisme. _Perfecto._ Sin embargo tuvo un pequeño conflicto con su superior. ¿Es eso cierto?

Nicté tragó saliva.

—Según le falté al respeto a mi superior, estando él ausente, cuando le pregunté a otro oficial al tener dudas sobre un procedimiento. Admito que lo hice. _Ese cretino del teniente Salbuchi quería que me fijara en él, pero como no lo hice se le ocurrió que cotejara informes de más de 300 páginas sin verificar datos, imponiéndome su marca personal de tres días cuando él se tardaba el doble y con errores. Siempre había quejas del coronel Saldaña. Hice mis tareas verificando los datos en el tiempo previsto y el coronel me felicitó. ¡Descarado envidioso!_

—También el coronel Saldaña indica que posee amplios conocimientos en aviación.

—Sí, mi capitana. Vuelo helicópteros, Ojo de gato, avionetas y VT. También sé de mecánica.

—¿Una mujer piloto y mecánico de aviación? _La única piloto que conozco es Miriya._ ¿Dónde aprendió?

—Unos familiares cercanos, pilotos militares de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana.

—Sus apellidos se me hacen conocidos—. Lisa trató de recordar el día que su padre llegó a la casa gritando furioso y quejándose con su madre que unos tales Andrade Galván y Ñame o Name lo habían llamado asno con uniforme por su forma de trabajar en el alto mando del GTU y la RDF. ¡_Malnacidos pilotos de país de quinta! ¡Me dijeron asno con uniforme, Sarah! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A mí, a Donald Hayes!_—. ¿Conoce algo sobre el almirante Hayes?

—Miembro del alto mando de la RDF y el GTU. Murió en acción hace dos años durante el ataque de Dolza en la base Alaska, mi capitana —Nicté sabía perfectamente quien era el almirante Hayes. Cuando regresaron de un viaje a Wyoming, las Águilas y su padrino el capitán Name lo describieron como un inglesito huele mierda que se sentía el mismo rey cuando les advirtió que ni se atrevieran a tocar el prototipo del VT1 con sus sucias manos.

Andrade, Galván y Name hicieron caso omiso. La RDF había invitado a varios pilotos experimentados del tiempo anterior a la Guerra Mundial para que conocieran el nuevo caza. Los tres detectaron un grave error al cambiar las modalidades F-G-B con una sola palanca.

—_Almirante Hayes, ustedes no pueden enviar a ninguno de los muchachos con semejante avión. O se matan o los matan durante las transiciones. Observe —Andrade movió la palanca, las modalidades entraban de la misma forma que las velocidades de un coche estándar._

—_¿Qué opina usted, compadre? Usted es el experto —afirmó Name dirigiéndose a Galván._

—_Lo mismo que Andrade. A ver, almirante, usted sabrá todo sobre el mar, pero aquí el mecánico soy yo. ¿Por qué no le hace como con las plumas de varios colores? Para cambiar el color nomás baje el botón y listo. Un solo movimiento._

—_Sería cosa de poner tres palanquitas o botoncillos y ai tá. Lo que pasa que usted es un asno con uniforme, nomás rebuzna lo que le dicen allá arriba para ahorrarse dinero._

—Mañana inicia labores a las 0730 en el puente. Actualmente la teniente Porter funge como controladora de vuelo. En lo que se adapta, se encargará de los reportes de patrullaje de los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón. Le advierto que no toleraré violaciones al reglamento, ¿comprendió?

—Sí, mi capitana.

—Otra cosa, el almirante Gloval quiere hablar con usted. Es todo, puede retirarse.

Nicté la saludó retirándose de su oficina con marcialidad, llevado consigo sus dos maletas. No necesitó preguntar por la oficina de Gloval, se encontraba justo enfrente de la de Lisa.

_La capitana Hayes es demasiado rígida. Diría que fría. ¿Alguna vez habrá perdido los estribos? Me da la impresión que el trabajo es su vida._

Unos toques a la puerta sacaron al almirante Gloval de sus cavilaciones mientras fumaba su pipa favorita.

—Adelante.

—Subteniente Nicté Andrade, reportándose, señor.

—Descanse —Gloval contempló a la joven oficial. Era el vivo retrato de sus abuelos. El color de cabello y de tez de Andrade y los ojos y boca de Galván. Era de suponer que tuviera el carácter de ambos: ingeniosos, orgullosos, profesionales, tercos y francos como ellos solos podían ser—. Tome asiento, por favor.

—Gracias, almirante —Nicté se sentó con las piernas cruzadas por detrás de la silla.

—Apenas si lo creo. La nieta de las Águilas de Acero estará en mi personal. ¿Cómo has estado? —sentándose en la orilla del escritorio, la voz de Gloval adoptó un tono paternal.

—Bien. Será un honor trabajar con usted.

—Supe que tuviste algunos líos con tu antiguo supervisor. Nada de cuidado. ¿Cómo va tu problema?

—Con ayuda de Lourdes, todo va como viento en popa —la coronel Lourdes Da Silva era la psicoterapeuta de Nicté.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Te traje aquí para que termines de recuperarte del todo y pongas a trabajar tus otras habilidades, además de las de controladora de vuelo. Me gustaría incluirte en alguno de los escuadrones. ¿Sigues con la fotografía?

—Sí, almirante. Hace un rato tomé esta foto —le tendió la cámara para que la viera.

—Un hermoso amanecer de invierno. ¿Qué hay de tu idea de tomar fotos con una cámara instalada en los varitech durante los patrullajes? —devolviéndosela

—Sería cuestión de hacer el proyecto como tal. Hablar con los mecánicos para ver que tan factible sería de acuerdo a las modalidades.

—Dirás con el doctor Lang, aunque tienes razón. Los mecánicos están más en contacto con los varitech.

—Mi idea es que haya un botón en el bastón de mandos conectado a la cámara. Igual que el disparador de misiles o de municiones. Las fotografías servirían para evidenciar, por ejemplo, la recuperación del ecosistema o en misiones de reconocimiento. Me atrevería a decir que también para ciertos momentos en batalla.

—¡Magnífico! Te encargo el proyecto —regresó a su escritorio para sacar una llave de su cajón—. Aquí están las llaves de tu barraca. La cocina está llena con una despensa básica. Te daré un poco de dinero por si falta algo.

—Pero, almirante, yo tengo dinero.

—Ningún pero que valga, señorita. Estoy en deuda con tus abuelos. Fueron los únicos que confiaron en mí cuando me nombraron capitán de fragata y el alto mando dudó de mi criterio. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Hoy puedes recorrer la base con mi permiso para que te vayas familiarizando. Mañana ya conocerás al personal del puente. Espero no te lleves una mala impresión de las niñas.

—¿Se refiere a las Conejitas del Puente?

—Por lo visto, ya averiguaste sobre ellas. Tus habilidades como periodista te serán muy útiles para evitar caer en sus chismes. Más adelante conocerás a los pilotos de los escuadrones. Tengo entendido que trabajarás con el Skull y el Bermellón en lo que te adaptas. Por cierto, ¿la capitana Hayes te preguntó algo en especial?

—Salvo la entrevista rigurosa, de si conocía al almirante Hayes. ¿Ella sabrá algo?

—¿De que las Águilas de Acero le dijeron asno con uniforme? Dudo que lo asocie contigo. No se llevaba muy bien con su padre los últimos años, aunque lo ha de extrañar. Lisa es igual de estricta que él.

Le pediré al sargento Jarvis que te lleve a la barraca. Bien, subteniente, bienvenida a Macross.

—Gracias, señor — le guiñó el ojo al almirante Gloval, por el que sentía un profundo respeto y veía casi como a sus abuelos. Le hizo el saludo militar para retirarse.

Cuando salió del comando central, el sargento Jarvis ya la esperaba en un jeep. A medida que avanzaban, Nicté vio a los VT del escuadrón Bermellón sobrevolar la base.


	3. El misterioso piloto fantasma

Y comenzó la primavera. Habían pasado ya dos meses. Lisa, aunque se sentía un poco más tranquila después de su ruptura con Rick, seguía extrañándolo. Ver despegar al Bermellón 1 desde la pista y asomarse por la tacnet en ocasiones fue su manera de calmar la tristeza. Pero su principal refugio, como siempre, fue el trabajo. Un día mientras hacía la limpieza de su barraca decidió tirar a la basura todo lo que le recordara a Rick Hunter, tales como regalos, entre ellos un pingüino de peluche con una simpática corbata de moño roja, un cartel del _Circo de los Hermanos Hunter,_ una mascada verde botella, unos aretes de plata y cortó con tijeras todas las fotografías de ellos dos que se sacaron durante su noviazgo. Los acomodó en una caja que colocó al pie del buzón para que el servicio sanitario las recolectara. _Como no te puedo evitar en la base, al menos sacaré tu presencia de mi casa_. Pero Lisa se engañaba, nunca sacó la foto que guardaba en su cartera.

Rick, en cambio, fue más práctico. El día de la ruptura, luego de llegar a su casa, rompió todas las fotos que tenía de Lisa: de su álbum, aquellas que ella le diera en la pista y las que se sacaron siendo novios, también la de su cartera y la que ponía en el tablero de su varitech. Puso los pedazos en una bolsa para basura junto con los regalos que le había hecho, entre ellos, una bufada negra, unos guantes de piel, un portarretratos plateado y una loción. _Quitarme el acoso de Lisa me hace respirar más ligero._

Para la subteniente Andrade el tiempo pasaba con calma. Sus actividades eran sencillas: ordenar, clasificar por prioridad y materia los reportes de patrullaje. Varias veces estuvo con Sammy en la tacnet para conocer el movimiento de los escuadrones y áreas de vuelo. Rápidamente trabó amistad con las Conejitas. Le causaba mucha gracia la forma como contaban los chismes, especialmente las caras que hacía Sammy cuando revelaba detalles de la vida personal de los pilotos. Exageraban mucho los detalles, no le cabía duda, pero sus horas de almuerzo eran tan agradables, que las esperaba con gusto.

Quien se volvió muy cercana a Nicté fue la teniente comandante Claudia Grant. El carácter abierto de Claudia le dio indicios sobre la forma de aproximarse a Lisa al entregarle sus reportes. Le explicó que para Lisa la milicia lo era todo, de ahí su entrega. Fue Claudia la que la invitó a una noche de chicas con las Conejitas, Lisa, Miriya para que la conocieran un poco más.

Pese a no estar en la tacnet, su trabajo regularmente lo realizaba entre dos o tres horas, el resto lo aprovechaba para escribir el proyecto para Gloval, nombrándolo VT/f, mismo que era ultrasecreto. Los únicos que conocerían de su existencia serían Gloval, el doctor Lang y el jefe de simuladores de vuelo, teniente Gregory Hopkins, con quien Nicté hizo amistad rápidamente.

Al salir de su turno, la joven conversaba con los mecánicos del personal de tierra sobre los varitech, un tema extraño para una mujer, según ellos. Al principio le dijeron que viera los planos, pero Nicté con su desarrollado instinto periodístico, les mencionó que ya lo había hecho. Los halagó diciendo que había cosas que únicamente los mecánicos con amplia experiencia como los del SDF-1 podrían responder. Efectivamente, los pilotos manejaban los aviones y se encargaban de reparaciones sencillas, pero los mecánicos conocían a una fondo cada nave de combate hasta en la última de sus tuercas, más que los mismos diseñadores.

Le preguntaron a qué venía su interés por los varitech, respondiéndoles que ella había hecho fotografía aérea en caída libre. Se preguntaba qué tan factible sería montar una cámara fotográfica en un varitech, sitio y en qué modalidad. Preston, el veterano jefe de mecánicos del Skull 1, le contestó. En agradecimiento por su ayuda, le llevó unas galletas de nuez hechas por ella misma, junto con una foto del mismo Preston posando como piloto de combate, un sueño que jamás pudo realizar por cuestiones de equilibrio.

Sus investigaciones debían ser discretas, la capitana Hayes podría enterarse, ya que según el rígido criterio de su superior podría estar cometiendo una falta.

Una tarde que caminaba por el centro de Nueva Macross luego de terminar su jornada, encontró una panadería. Desde su llegada no había comido algo medianamente bueno para llamarlo pan. Entró a curiosear. Cuando vio sus panqués con capacillo favoritos: de chocolate, de vainilla con glaseado y de nuez, se alegró. Compró uno de cada uno y dos barras de pan multigrano para el desayuno y la cena. Según ella no había mejor forma de celebrar la entrega de su proyecto y también que Gloval la designara como la piloto de pruebas del VT/f y la autorización para pasar tiempo en el simulador de las 1600 a las 1900 en sus días laborables, que escogiera los días para ir. Ella decidió ir diariamente.

Si lo que Gloval había dicho de incorporarla a algún escuadrón era cierto, necesitaba practicar, estar preparada cuando llegara el momento de volar un varitech otra vez. Sabía que la teniente Miriya Parina, del escuadrón Bermellón, era la única piloto en toda Macross y que tenía un récord excelente. No intentaría competir contra ella. Atrás quedaron esos tiempos de ser siempre la mejor. _Nada de perfeccionismo_. _Daré lo mejor de mí._

A las Conejitas, Lisa y Claudia se les hizo extraño que como controladora de vuelo hiciera tiempo en el simulador después de cubrir su turno. Su puesto no lo requería. Ella se excusaba diciendo que el almirante Gloval le había ordenado un proyecto.

Un día, Roy Focker, líder del escuadrón Skull, entró a la sala de simuladores para practicar un poco. Todas las máquinas estaban ocupadas y esperó a que estuviera alguna libre. Nicté, con traje de vuelo y casco, estaba en la número 2. Al terminar su sesión, olvidó poner su marcador en ceros.

Roy tomó la máquina número 2. Al ver el marcador, supuso que Max había estado ahí, pero cuando lo escuchó charlando con otro piloto, entendió que alguien poseía muchas habilidades. _¿Quién será?_

—Oye Max, ven por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, mayor Focker?

—Con un demonio es exactamente lo que quiero saber. ¿Usaste esta máquina?

—Yo entré después que usted.

—Observa esto —el joven se ajustó sus anteojos para ver el marcador. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—Debió ser Miriya, mayor —señaló con seguridad.

—Es imposible. Estaba en el hangar del Bermellón. Rick tampoco pudo ser porque se quedó haciendo papeleo.

—Un verdadero misterio —Max, pensativo, puso su mano bajo su mentón sosteniendo su codo con la otra mano—. Hay un nuevo piloto bastante bueno y no lo conocemos.

—Yo diría que es excelente. Habrá que verlo en el cielo —de pronto, Roy tuvo una idea— ¡Ya sé, Hopkins! ¡Sígueme!

Hopkins se encontraba revisado unas estadísticas cuando ambos pilotos llegaron a su cubículo.

—Teniente Hopkins, ¿quién usó la máquina número 2? —el joven pecoso de cabello cobrizo ensortijado se cuadró nervioso ante la presencia de Focker. Se excusó de no estar presente durante el registro del último piloto en esa máquina. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía conocer los registros de Nicté, únicamente Gloval a quien se los entregaba en propia mano—. Hizo la mejor puntuación del mes.

—¿En serio, mayor Focker? ¿Es urgente saberlo?

—Conmigo no te conviene hacerte el tonto. Si hay un nuevo piloto, es justo que sepamos bien quién carajos es.

—S-s-sí, mayor. En cuanto tenga los informes, se lo hago llegar.

—Más te vale, Hopkins. Si no, te juró que te daré un buen escarmiento —Roy no bromeaba. Salió con Max de la sala de simuladores, dejando a Hopkins blanco como papel.

En los casilleros de mujeres, la subteniente Andrade recogía sus cosas en una mochila, incluyendo un traje de vuelo bastante holgado que le ayudaba a disimular su cuerpo femenino. Cuando recordó algo de vital importancia.

_¡Rayos! El simulador. Y todo por querer apurarme para salir con las Conejitas. ¡Nic, chica, más cuidado! _

Regresó rápidamente a la sala de simuladores donde encontró a Hopkins con cara de haber visto al mismo diablo.

—Hopkins, olvidé poner…

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo interrumpiéndola, todo abrumado—. Tu marcador en ceros. Ya lo hice por ti. Lo vieron Focker y Sterling.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Que no estaba presente cuando te registraste. Ten más cuidado. Sabes que el VT/f es un secreto.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame. ¿Es grave que Focker y Sterling lo vieran?

—Sin contar el escarmiento que me dará Focker por no revelar tu identidad, no es grave. Nada más que ahora los pilotos se van a estar preguntando quién es ese nuevo as del aire que nadie ha visto. A los pilotos les gusta conocer de cerca a sus rivales. Ya sabes, la competencia.

—Por favor, ¿qué les puede hacer una inocente cámara aérea?

— No la cámara, sino el nuevo piloto del Berm…—se tapó la boca como queriendo acallar lo que había dicho—. ¡Mierda, yo y mi gran boca!

—¿Yo, nuevo piloto del Bermellón? —los ojos de la joven brillaron con ilusión—. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—Tú no lo escuchaste de mí. Escuché a Gloval y Hayes en la cafetería acerca de reemplazar al piloto del Bermellón 4 que murió hace cuatro días. Hunter todavía sigue proponiendo candidatos para ocupar el lugar de Cummings. Ya sabes como es Hayes, sumamente detallista. No es algo seguro que seas tú.

—O sea que mientras no sea oficial, mejor continúo mis prácticas en el simulador y trabajando en el puente —suspiró con un dejo de tristeza—. Lo siento, Hopkins no quise meterte en este lío.

—Solamente se más cuidadosa, ¿quieres? Mi cuello te lo agradecerá. Ahora que lo veo, ya no podrás venir en este horario. Focker estará vigilando y no dudo que los otros pilotos ya estén sobre aviso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Que llegues a las 0500 y salgas cinco minutos antes que empiece tu turno.

—¿Te das cuentas que pierdo media hora en el simulador y que llegaré literalmente barriéndome al puente? Hayes podría atraparme.

—No puedo hacer más, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

—¡Qué remedio! A madrugar y hacer carrera de obstáculos al puente.

—No te quejes, que yo también tendré que madrugar.

—¿Estás loco? Si estás aquí desde las 0600.

—Por eso mismo, dejaré de dormir media hora. Es por una semana. Aunque puedes compensarlo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué propones? —se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

—Sal conmigo.

Nicté se rio discretamente tapándose la boca.

—Lo siento, Hopkins. Eres mi amigo y así quiero que sigamos.

—Bueno, lo intenté —dijo con decepción en su voz—. O tal vez esas galletas de nuez que te quedan deliciosas, como las que le regalaste a Preston.

—Trato hecho —chocaron sus manos en el aire—. ¿Quién te viera, Hopkins? Eres todo un seductor —bromeó sacando la lengua—. Te veo mañana.

—¡Y no se te olviden mis galletas de nuez! _El egoísta de Preston sólo me dio la mitad de una. Vamos a ver quien le pide a quien._

Roy Focker y Max Sterling se dirigieron a la oficina del escuadrón Bermellón en el Prometheus donde Rick Hunter terminaba de revisar unos reportes.

—¡Qué bueno que todavía te alcanzamos, cachorro! Max, cierra la puerta. Nadie debe enterarse.

—¿Ni siquiera Miriya, mayor Focker? Ya sabe como se pone cuando le oculto cosas

—¡Está bien, está bien! Miriya sí puede saberlo. ¡Demonios! —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Roy? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —Rick no despegó la vista de los papeles que leía.

—Es algo todavía más impresionante, jefe —aclaró Max—. Todo un misterio

Roy tomó aire y lanzó la pregunta.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que alguien hizo el máximo puntaje del mes en el simulador?

—Diría que fue Max, es el mejor —como siempre Max agradeció humildemente en silencio las palabras de su líder y mejor amigo.

—¿Y si te dijera que no fue él?

Rick Hunter levantó la vista, mirando a Roy y Max con extrañeza.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Roy?

—Hoy que fui en la tarde al simulador a practicar un poco, en la máquina 2 estaba ese marcador. Al principio, también pensé en Max, pero llegó detrás de mí. Miriya tampoco fue porque se quedó aquí en el hangar. El idiota de Hopkins no supo decirme de quién se trata.

—Si existe ese piloto, estaría perfecto para reemplazar a Cummings. La capitana Hayes todavía no me avisa de algún candidato

—¿Ya la llamas otra vez capitana Hayes, jefe? Estás decidido a sacarla de tu vida. ¿Realmente qué sucedió para que terminaran?

—Max, no quiero hablar del asunto. Se acabó y punto —dijo tajante—. Respecto al "misterioso piloto fantasma", habrá que estar atentos.

—Tú bien sabes, Rick, que no creo en fantasmas y si hay uno me va a tener que explicar esos números. Pondré algunos muchachos del Skull a vigilar los simuladores.

Tal y como dijera el teniente Hopkins. Focker dio la orden de vigilar el área de simuladores de las 1600 a las 1900. En su interior celebraba su astucia disfrutando sus tan ansiadas galletas de nuez al observar la cara de fastidio de Focker al jamás pescar al "misterioso piloto fantasma" con las manos en la masa. _No habré salido con la controladora más linda de la base, pero estas galletas bien valen el madrugón._

Nicté terminó esa agitada semana completamente exhausta. Estaba decidida. _Ni Focker ni Hayes me atraparán. Después de la prueba del VT/f, la base Macross conocerá la identidad del "misterioso piloto fantasma"._


	4. Acción oportuna

Hola a todos. Gracias por sus comentarios. Este fanfic es un tributo de agradecimiento para estas dos series: _Macross_ y _Robotech_. He visto las dos y lo único que puedo decir que habrá quien guste de una o de otra. En lo personal, _Robotech: la saga Macross_ me es muy significativa porque estaba en esa tierna edad de 10 años y de inmediato algo llamó mi atención.

Admito que jamás me gustó ver a Rick Hunter sufriendo de "amor" por Lisa Hayes y Minmei. Minmei por estar en su onda artística, su frivolidad y su actitud de niña tonta. Lisa por estarlo regañando todo el tiempo y mezclar lo profesional con lo personal con ese jueguito de "me gustas, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo porque ya sé como te pones". De Rick, es obvio que no sabe tratar a las mujeres en el plano amoroso; comprende lo básico, pues las emociones intensas lo anulan. Y habiendo tenido a Roy Focker como ejemplo, peor tantito.

Por eso me di a la tarea de, en un universo alterno, de arreglar esta situación, además de darme el gusto de castigar a algunos personajes.(sí, soy algo maldosa). La relación amor-odio de Rick y Lisa ya la viví y es muy cansado estar así todo el tiempo: demasiado desgaste físico, mental, emocional y espiritual. Por eso quiero darles a Rick y Lisa esa pareja que los quiera, los acepte tal como son, respetándolos y hablándoles en su mismo lenguaje y los ayude a crecer y madurar para ser mejores personas.

Más de uno estará asombrado, incluso molesto porque Rick y Lisa no son pareja. Para eso son los fanfics, para jugar con la imaginación y ¿por qué no? mejorar un poquito nuestras historias favoritas.

La historia estará aderezada con una buena selección de música en inglés y español y de 60, 70, 80 y 90 del siglo XX. Algunos nuevos personajes que serán entrañables para ustedes, queridos lectores, a los que amarán u odiarán. Por otra parte, me tomo la licencia para utilizar a tres personajes de dos películas mexicanas sobre aviación militar: _Águilas de acero_ y _Pilotos de combate_, que los invito a ver.

**Robotech/Macross no es mi historia, ni los personajes. Ni las películas y personajes de esas películas y mucho menos las canciones que llegue a mencionar. Lo estrictamente mío es el universo alterno y los personaes ajenos a este anime. Este fanfic es un homenaje a los creadores que nos han hecho soñar.**

Dicho esto: ¡Escuadrones Skull y Bermellón, despeguen!

Después de dos semanas, "el misterioso piloto fantasma del simulador 2" dejó de ser noticia para comentar que la bebida ya le estaba afectando al mayor Focker.

—No me preocupan las habladurías. Yo sé lo que vi y tengo a Max Sterling de testigo —afirmó con seguridad mientras charlaba con Claudia en una pequeña cafetería de Nueva Macross.

—Por eso estoy tranquila. De otra forma, estaría considerando seriamente llevarte al psiquiatra.

—Loco ya estoy y es por ti, morena —el beso casi animal de Focker le robó a Claudia varios suspiros y la sonrojó.

Quiso el destino que Sammy enfermara de una fuerte gripe. Y Nicté tuvo que sustituirla en el control de vuelo. Al fin, vería cara a cara a los pilotos de los escuadrones.

—Aquí Delta 1. Buenos días líder Azul. Sus coordenadas son cuadrante Alfa sector 3.

—Confirmado, Delta 1.

—Buenos días, líder Marrón. Diríjase al cuadrante Beta, sector 10.

—Entendido, Delta 1.

Lisa se sentía orgullosa. El tono de voz firme y cordial de la subteniente Andrade mostraba su don de mando. _Sammy tiene mucho que aprenderle_. Claudia se presentó en el puente con dos tazas humeantes de café.

—¿Un café, Reina del Hielo?

—No me llames así, Claudia, por favor. Sí, te lo acepto. Gracias.

—Veo que a Andrade la pusiste en lugar de Sammy.

—Sammy se reportó enferma esta mañana. Pensé que Andrade tardaría en adaptarse y mírala, dando instrucciones como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

—Más bien no le dabas la oportunidad. Desde que llegó a Macross la has tenido con esos reportes.

—Todo llega su tiempo, Claudia.

—Me gusta su estilo. Es agradable escuchar un cordial buenos días antes de que te manden al infierno —señaló Claudia con ironía.

Los últimos en la lista para recibir instrucciones eran el Skull y el Bermellón.

—Buenos días, líder Skull.

—Adelante Delta 1. ¡Wow! No te conocía, muñequita, ¿cómo te llamas?

_Mayor Roy Focker, la leyenda viviente del Skull, el conquistador incorregible._

—Subteniente Andrade, mayor Focker —desde a pantalla de la tacnet hizo el saludo militar—. Sus coordenadas para hoy son cuadrante Gamma, sector 3. Que tenga buen patrullaje. Cambio y fuera —habló sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—¡Vaya carácter! Al menos es mucho más cálida que la Reina del Hielo, ¿o no, cachorro?

—Nunca cambias, hermano —Rick en ese momento tomó la comunicación del puente—. Aquí líder Bermellón.

Rick pudo notar que Roy no mentía. La subteniente Andrade era una hermosura, especialmente por sus ojos miel y los reflejos dorado-cobrizos de su flequillo. Del otro lado, Nicté observó en su pantalla al joven piloto con los ojos más azules y profundos que haya visto antes.

_Capitán Rick Hunter, el piloto indisciplinado del Bermellón. ¡Quién se viera en esos ojos! _

—Bue-nos dí-as, líli-der Bermellón —dijo pasando saliva—. Hoy toca el cuadrante Delta 2, sector 5. Cambio y fu-era.

—Me pareció que la impresionaste, Rick. ¿Viste que tartamudeó? —Roy le comentó con una cierta dosis de malicia.

—Delta 1, espero que la veamos más seguido en la tacnet._ ¡Qué lindo detalle! Así dan ganas de salir a patrullar. _

—No depende de mí, capitán Hunter. Espero que así sea. Cambio y fuera.

Los escuadrones partieron hacia sus coordenadas tras recibir sus instrucciones.

_¡Por fin salieron! Un pendiente menos. ¿Qué le pasa a esta pantalla? Se está reduciendo de tamaño._

—Capitana Hayes, la pantalla de la tacnet se reduce de tamaño. Hay que reportarla a mantenimiento.

Lisa se acercó con extrañeza. No vio problema alguno.

—Sí, es cierto. Está disminuyendo su tamaño, aunque no veo que entorpezca su trabajo, Andrade.

—Con todo respeto, mi capitana. ¿Qué hago si se va la imagen? Los pilotos correrían peligro si no les avisamos.

_¡Dios! Otra con el síndrome de Rick Hunter._

—Ocúpese de la tacnet, subteniente. Los pilotos saben cuidarse. Vendrán a arreglar la consola después que termine su turno.

De repente, Sammy llegó al puente con cara de haber sido atropellada por un camión.

—Sammy, ¿no que tienes gripe? —le preguntó Kim al verla escondiéndose de Hayes.

—¡Shhh! Anoche salí con Rico y fuimos al bar. Recordé que no puedo faltar porque me descontarían mi pago y quiero comprar unos zapatos increíbles.

—Pues díselo a la capitana Hayes. Ya te vio con su característica mirada de fusil —le advirtió Vanessa disimuladamente.

—¿Se puede saber que significa esto, teniente Porter? —Lisa se paró con los brazos cruzados al pecho y moviendo su pie derecho insistentemente.

—Lo siento mucho, capitana Hayes. En el último momento me sentí bien y decidí venir —se disculpó Sammy poniendo su típica cara de niña buena.

—La subteniente Andrade ya dio las coordenadas del día a los escuadrones. Vaya a su sitio inmediatamente antes que la reporte.

—Sí, capitana —asintió toda sonrojada.

Sammy se sentó ante la tacnet sin notar el desperfecto.

—Gracias por cubrirme, Nicté. Espero no tuvieras problemas.

—No te apures, Sammy. Todo en orden —en eso bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro sólo para oídos de Sammy—. La próxima vez que te vayas de farra, toma un baño luego de despertarte; hueles a alcohol. Como supongo que has de tener cruda, digo resaca, te tomas un suero oral: un litro de agua, dos limones bien exprimidos, una cucharadita de sal de grano, una cucharadita de bicarbonato de sodio y dos cucharadas de miel con dos aspirinas. ¡Santo remedio!

Sammy, bastante apenada, también bajó la voz.

—¡Se me pasó! —volvió a su tono de voz normal—. Es que estuve con Rico.

—¿Tu galán zentraedi?

—Luego te lo presento. ¿Cómo te fue con los pilotos? No negarás que hay unos papacitos que ¡Ummmm!, sobre todo el mayor Focker, lástima que ya esté apartado. O el capitán Hunter, está de 10.

—¡Sammy! —exclamó al oír a su amiga—. ¿Y Rico?

—Nadie dice que no se puede ver el menú estando a dieta —comentó guiñándole un ojo y sacando la punta de la lengua de manera traviesa.

—¡Quien te viera! Estaré con los reportes de patrulla. Por cierto, la pantalla se está reduciendo de tamaño. Hablé con Hayes y no le dio importancia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias —y volvió a bajar la voz—. También por el remedio para la resaca. ¡Auch, mi cabeza!

La falla en la pantalla no dejó de inquietar a Nicté. _La seguridad de los pilotos es nuestra responsabilidad. Por favor, que hoy todo permanezca en calma._ Se llevó la mano a la altura del pecho.

El patrullaje aéreo del Bermellón no tuvo novedad: zonas áridas y despobladas, uno que otro prado verde, el cielo azul completamente despejado. Nada que indicara una alteración en la tranquilidad de los alrededores de Ciudad Granito. Max se comunicó con su líder para charlar un poco por canal privado.

—Bonita la reemplazo de Sammy en la tacnet, jefe. ¿Jefe?

Rick Hunter no le puso atención inmediatamente por estar pensando en los ojos y en los reflejos del flequillo de Nicté.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías, Max?

—Que es bonita la reemplazo de Sammy en la tacnet. Yo ya tengo a Miriya y no se le compara.

—Tiene "algo". ¿Sabes algo sobre ella, Max?

—Al parecer llegó hace dos meses de Nueva Ciudad de México. Es muy amiga de la Conejitas y de Claudia. Miriya la conoció en la última noche de chicas y le cayó muy bien.

_Ya es la segunda mención de México que escucho. ¡Qué raro!_

—Si es amiga de las Conejitas, así será de chismosa.

—Te equivocas, jefe. Es todo lo contrario, bastante discreta. Mir dice que es muy tranquila, amable, risueña y hace unas galletas de nuez riquísimas. La subteniente Andrade ofreció su casa para la reunión y la comandante Grant la ayudó con los preparativos.

—Ya las probaste, ¿cierto? Tu cara de glotón te delata, Sterling.

—Me atrapaste, jefe. Como sobraron muchas galletas, se las obsequió a la capitana Hayes, la comandante Grant, Miriya y las Conejitas. ¿Cómo dijo Mir que les dijo? —Max hizo un gran esfuerzo para acordarse de la palabra—. Ah, sí, itacate.

—¿Itacate? ¿Qué es eso?

—La subteniente Andrade les explicó que así se le dice en su país a la comida que el anfitrión les regala a sus invitados.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de tratarla y de probar esas galletas que por lo que dices han de ser deliciosas. El saludo que nos dio por la tacnet fue un lindo detalle.

—Ya te escuché, cachorro ¿Pensando en la nueva Delta 1? —como jefe de la aviación del SDF-1, Roy Focker supervisaba el patrullaje de los distintos escuadrones.

—Platicaba con Max al respecto, hermano.

—¿Le mencionaste lo de las galletas, Max? ¡Una auténtica delicia! Le diré a Claudia que le pida la receta para que las haga. ¿Por qué no la invitamos a la siguiente parrillada que tengamos?

Max y Rick estaban por responder cuando les dispararon.

—Aquí escuadrón Bermellón. ¡Nos atacan!

En el puente, la intranquilidad no dejaba a Nicté concentrarse en su trabajo. En un momento que la capitana Hayes salió, se dirigió a la consola y, "distraídamente", tiró su pluma por detrás.

—Oye, Sammy, perdí mi pluma. Creo que se fue atrás de la consola.

—Búscala, si viene Hayes, te aviso.

—Gracias, amiga.

Una verdadera telaraña de cables era la parte trasera de la consola. La subteniente Andrade empezó a revisar uno por uno hasta que dio con el cable de alimentación eléctrica. La clavija estaba casi desprendida. _Ojalá aguante lo que dure mi jornada de hoy. Hayes llamará a mantenimiento hasta entonces. ¿Qué hago? Veamos, es una clavija trifásica. ¿Dónde vi una? ¡Es cierto! Con Salvatti. ¡Hey, un centavo! Aquí dicen que es de buena suerte._

Nicté fue con el sargento Giorgio Salvatti, el ingeniero de sistemas y le preguntó si de casualidad tendría una clavija trifásica entre sus herramientas. Él se la dio sin preguntarle para qué la quería. Generalmente, Salvatti se la pasaba jugando póker en línea y lo hizo rápidamente para no perder la partida. Nicté se lo agradeció. La estudió detenidamente para ver dónde iba cada alambre, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó la cuchilla para cortar papel de su escritorio y regresó a sus reportes.

—¿Encontraste tu pluma? —Sammy volteó hacia donde ella se sentaba.

—Sí, nena y un centavo. ¿Cómo ves?

—Tienes muy buena suerte. La pantalla se sigue reduciendo. ¿Vuelvo a decirle a Hayes?

—Yo digo que sí. Salió hace un rato y no ha vuelto. Ruega porque el fuerte siga en calma.

—Desde que cayó el Bermellón 4, no han vuelto a atacarnos.

—Los zentraedis son impredecibles. Ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta, Sammy.

Como si todo estuviera escrito, en ese momento el cabo Dennis Jackson venía caminando distraídamente por revisar los mensajes en su celular cuando chocó contra la consola táctica, apagándose repentinamente.

—¡Ay, no! ¡La pantalla se apagó! —Sammy dio un agudo grito de angustia—. ¡Nicté, Nicté!

—¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? —Nicté corrió hacia la tacnet con Sammy.

—¡La pantalla no funciona! No tengo ni voz ni audio con los pilotos.

—¡Maldición, selo dije a Hayes! ¡Rápido, búscala y también a la comandante Grant! —se metió detrás de la consola.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se quedó parada con cara de incredulidad.

—Tratar de hacerla funcionar —la apremió—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Estamos ciegos y sordos! ¡Los pilotos corren peligro! ¡Llámalas ya!

Sammy corrió con Kim y Vanessa para que las vocearan, pero era tal su angustia que salió del puente para localizarlas.

**Cuadrante Delta 2 sector 5**

—Delta 1, Delta 1. Aquí escuadrón Bermellón, nos atacan rebeldes. ¡Contesten! —el capitán Hunter trató vanamente de comunicarse con el puente—. ¡Max, prepárate!

—Estoy contigo, jefe.

—Yo también, Rick.

—A darles duro a estos pods.

**En el SDF-2**

Sammy buscó desesperada a la capitana Hayes y a la teniente comandante Grant. Finalmente, las localizó en el pasillo de la oficina de Hayes.

—¡Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant! —cuando llegó ante ellas, la angustia se reflejaba en su juvenil rostro, traía los puños a la altura del pecho y corría en su mismo lugar—. ¡La consola táctica se apagó!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sammy? ¿Y la subteniente Andrade? —Claudia preguntó intrigada, la tomó por los hombros para que se calmara y recuperara el aliento.

—Eees-tá tra-ta-tan-do de ha-cer funcionar la cocon-sola. Me di-jo que que les a-vi-sara.

—¿Qué está haciendo qué? ¡Va a terminar por descomponerla! Ella no es técnico en electrónica. Le dije que se ocupara de su trabajo —Lisa se sobó las sienes con una mano tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba de Sammy.

—Sammy, cálmate, vamos para allá.

Las tres corrieron hacia el puente. Gracias a la radio de emergencia del puente, se supo que el escuadrón Bermellón estaba bajo fuego del enemigo. Hunter preguntó por qué no contestaban.

—Falló la tacnet, capitán Hunter— respondió Kim.

—¿Falló la tacnet? ¡Demonios! —y se cortó la comunicación.

Lisa, Claudia y Sammy entraron en ese preciso instante al puente. Sammy regresó a la tacnet, avisándole a Nicté que encontró a Hayes y Grant.

—Informe de la situación, teniente Leeds.

—El escuadrón Bermellón se comunicó por la radio de emergencia, mencionó un ataque y se cortó la comunicación.

—Young, sigue intentando contactar con el Bermellón. Leeds, que venga mantenimiento ahora. ¿Dónde se metió Andrade? _¡Oh,_ _Rick! ojalá estés bien._

Nicté seguía detrás de la consola cambiando la clavija, pero el espacio reducido y la poca visibilidad retrasaban su trabajo. Prendió la linterna de su celular para alumbrarse y lo trataba de equilibrar entre los muchos cables, pero no lo conseguía. _¡Me lleva Lucifer! A ver, los ejercicios de respiración de Lourdes. Eso, muy bien. Ya me siento mejor. Tú, puedes, chica. Muchos dependen de ti._ Después de un último intento, Nicté logró equilibrar el celular, retiró lo suficiente del aislante del cable con la cuchilla para encontrar los tres alambres, los peló y torció rápidamente las puntas; los colocó en su respectivo polo. A falta de destornillador, quiso usar la cuchilla, pero no era lo suficientemente ancha para apretar los tornillos. Se quitó el prendedor con el que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta baja y que terminó rompiéndolo al finalizar la improvisada reparación.

Sammy estaba en su lugar en la consola comiéndose las uñas.

—¡Ya está! ¡Enciéndela, Sammy! —grito dándole un manotazo a la máquina al salir por detrás.

La consola encendió inmediatamente. La pantalla estaba a su tamaño normal. De inmediato, Sammy se comunicó con el escuadrón Bermellón. La agitada carrera agudizó su malestar de la resaca, causándole mareos. Nicté tomó su lugar.

—Bermellón 2, tres enemigos a las 2 en punto. Bermellón 3, cinco naves en su retaguardia, evítelos.

—Delta 1, perdimos comunicación con ustedes. ¿Qué sucedió con la tacnet?

—Calma, Bermellón 1. ¡Cuidado, ataque por ambos flancos!

En cuestión de minutos, los tres varitech dieron cuenta de sus atacantes, pero tres huyeron.

—Gracias, Delta 1. ¿Ahora sí se puede saben qué pasó con ustedes? —Nicté cedió su lugar a Sammy en la pantalla.

—Nada más que un ángel nos ayudó. Los esperamos a su regreso, escuadrón Bermellón.

Ninguno de los tres pilotos comprendió lo que quiso decir Sammy. Pero de que tuvieron ayuda divina en ambos lados no cabía la menor duda.

Sammy y Nicté se sentaron en sus sillas tan cansadas como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

—Gracias, Nicté. Suerte que sabes de electrónica —el corazón de Sammy estaba recuperando su ritmo natural.

—¡Qué voy a saber de electrónica! Sólo sé cambiar clavijas —se recargó en su asiento para recuperar la respiración—. Me debes un jugo especial de la cafetería.

—Te compro lo que quieras. ¡Nos salvaste! ¡Eres un ángel!

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Porter —lo dijo con mucha seriedad—. Cumplí con mi obligación: ayudar a los compañeros. ¿Ángel? ¿Dónde me viste las alas?

—Pues si no las tenías, ya te las ganaste —de repente su semblante cambió de expresión—. ¡Oh, oh! Hayes y Grant vienen para acá.

—No me preocupan. Quiero ver que me va a decir Hayes por esto.

Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant se acercaron a las dos oficiales que al verlas se pusieron de pie en posición de firmes.

—Teniente Porter, subteniente Andrade, ¿me pueden explicar qué pasó?

—La consola táctica se apagó repentinamente, capitana Hayes. La subteniente Andrade algo hizo allá atrás y volvió a funcionar.

—¿Qué hizo exactamente, Andrade? —el tono serio de Claudia indicaba que había que decirlo todo.

—La clavija estaba por desprenderse del cable de alimentación eléctrica. Al ocurrir el incidente, la cambié por otra, mi comandante Grant.

—¿Dónde la consiguió? —Lisa siguió el interrogatorio.

—Con el sargento Salvatti, mi capitana.

Lisa Hayes elevó la voz en un segundo, provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

—¿Y quién le pidió que arreglara la consola, subteniente? Si mal no recuerdo le ordené que continuara con sus actividades. Dije que cuando TERMINARA SU TURNO LLAMARÍA A MANTENIMIENTO.

—Con el respeto que me merece, mi capitana. Mis compañeros pilotos podían morir si los dejábamos solos. Yo le avisé del estado de la pantalla y no le dio importancia. ¿Qué habría sucedido si me quedo haciendo los reportes?

—Jaque mate, capitana Hayes. La subteniente Andrade tiene razón —terció Grant.

Lisa Hayes veía con furia a la subteniente Andrade que le devolvió una mirada firme y serena sin que le temblara una fibra de su cuerpo.

–Sammy, hazme el reporte del incidente; Andrade, permanezca en la tacnet hasta que regresen los escuadrones. Comandante Grant, vigile el puente.

Lisa salió muy trastornada del puente por un vaso con agua. _Cometí un gravísimo error. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Rick. ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Él ya no me interesa. No me perdonaría si mueren Roy, Max o Miriya. ¿Cómo se pudo desprender una clavija? Hayes, tranquilízate. Lo que no se va a quedar así es el comportamiento de Andrade. Me hizo ver como una tonta. ¿Qué se cree? Le voy a retirar su permiso para el simulador._

Durante el almuerzo, Vanessa, Kim, Sammy y Nicté hablaban del asunto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sammy. Eres un ángel, Nicté —dijo Kim.

—¡Chicas, ya basta! Por favor, no me digan así. Únicamente hice mi trabajo. Soy una simple controladora de vuelo. Los pilotos sí son ángeles.

—Tampoco te menosprecies. Yo me habría quedado petrificada. ¡Qué sangre fría la tuya para enfrentarte a la capitana Hayes! —señaló Vanessa dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Solamente le dije lo que pasó —Nicté bebía con calma su jugo especial: moras, zanahoria y manzana.

—Esto te puede traer consecuencia con la capitana Hayes —añadió Sammy.

—Lo sé perfectamente, aunque es preferible a tener compañeros muertos en la consciencia —consultó su reloj—. Chicas, hora de volver al trabajo.

En el camino, las Conejitas le comentaron.

—Tienes un cabello increíble —dijo Sammy.

—Deberías dejártelo suelto. Me encanta cómo se te vuelven las puntas hacia dentro —se sumó Kim.

—¿Qué tinte usas? Para ponérmelo —Vanessa se arreglaba frente a un extintor.

—Gracias —respondió sonrojada ante tanto halago—. Así es mi cabello, una mezcla de castaño rojizo, dorado y cobrizo.

Al regresar al puente, Claudia la llamó aparte para conversar.

—Excelente iniciativa, subteniente Andrade, Gracias.

—Mi comandante, solamente hice mi parte.

—Que yo sepa un controlador de vuelo no es técnico en electrónica. En verdad, Nicté —hablándole como amiga—, evitaste una tragedia potencial. A Lisa no le gustó nada cómo le hablaste. ¡Qué cara puso! Me recordaste a Rick Hunter.

—Yo le hablé correctamente. Ni le grité ni la insulté, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

—Es cierto, Rick Hunter jamás lo hubiera hecho así. Tienes lo tuyo, Ángel dinamita.

—¡Ay, Claudia! ¿Tú también? Eso de ángel ya no me está gustando. Se oye muy presuntuoso.

—Ve a la tacnet. Las chicas tienen razón, el pelo suelto te queda mucho mejor.

Cerca de las 1500, los escuadrones regresaron.

—Escuadrones Skull y Bermellón indiquen su posición.

—Aquí líder Skull, sobrevolamos el SDF-1. Espero instrucciones.

—Bienvenido, escuadrón Skull, la pista 3 está libre.

—Delta 1, ¿será mucha molestia que me diga qué pasó hace un rato en el puente? —Roy pensó que usando sus encantos, Nicté accedería a hablar.

—Negativo líder Skull. Delta 1, fuera —la subteniente se negó con toda propiedad dejando a Roy Focker más que intrigado.

—Aquí, líder Bermellón. Nos aproximamos a Nueva Macross por el suroeste. _Así que eres pelirroja. Has de ser tremenda._

—Bienvenido, escuadrón Bermellón. Pista 5 despejada. Cambio y fuera. _¡Esos ojos! ¿Cómo será verlos de cerquita?_

Los escuadrones aterrizaron con toda tranquilidad. Necesitaban saber urgentemente de las últimas noticias del puente. La curiosidad no los dejaba en paz.

—Sammy dijo que un ángel había ayudado —Rick le comentaba a Roy lo que la escucharon decir antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

—¿Qué es un ángel, Max? —preguntó Miriya, jamás en ese tiempo había escuchado aquella palabra.

—Es un ser que ayuda a las personas en casos muy difíciles, especialmente cuando son casos de vida o muerte. Son como nosotros, pero tienen alas blancas en la espalda.

—Max, vamos con Dana —la zentraedi todavía no entendía lo que eran las emociones, especialmente la ansiedad—. Tengo miedo de dejarla sola.

—Mir, todo está bien. Iremos a verla. Sabes de sobra que si algo nos llega a suceder, nadie la dejaría desamparada. Están Rick, la capitana Hayes, la comandante Grant, el mayor Focker y las Conejitas —Max la tomó de los hombros mientras una lágrima escurría por el rostro de su esposa.

—Max, vete con Mir por Dana. Más tarde platicamos, ¿está bien? —habló Rick al ver la situación emocional de Miriya.

—Gracias, jefe —y ambos se echaron a correr rumbo a la guardería.

—Claudia nos dirá exactamente qué pasó —aclaró Roy—. Algo me dice que Lisa falló en algo.

A las 1530, el almirante Gloval estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Sammy estaba a punto de entregarle el informe a Lisa Hayes, cuando Gloval entró a su oficina y le ordenó que se lo diera. Le dio una rápida leída. Le pidió a Sammy que los dejara a solas y cerrara bien la puerta.

—Capitana Hayes, ¿se da cuenta del error? Darle poca importancia a la observación de la subteniente Andrade pudo traer fatales consecuencias.

—Señor, yo le ordené que continuara con su trabajo, pero actuó sin mi permiso.

—Según el informe de la teniente Porter, el incidente se dio durante su ausencia del puente, capitana Hayes, ¿Puede justificarla?

—Sí, almirante. Fue una urgencia sanitaria —Lisa inició su periodo menstrual y no quería manchar su uniforme y dar de qué hablar.

—Comprendo —se ajustó la gorra—. En la declaración de la subteniente Andrade y de otros testigos señala que usted dijo que la consola se arreglaría cuando se terminara el turno, ¿correcto?

—Eso dije, Pero no debió echármelo en cara. ¡Se está subordinando! —Lisa se levantó poniendo las manos sobre su escritorio viéndolo con furia.

—No exageres, Lisa. Si en algo conozco a la subteniente Andrade es por su respeto a sus superiores. Es cierto que luego hace o dice cosas intempestivas, pero no te insultó. Gracias a su iniciativa, hoy se salvaron varias vidas.

—¡Me retó! Estoy considerando seriamente castigarla.

—Ningún te retó, Lisa. Más bien te hizo ver la situación. Mejor ordena que arreglen la consola y revisen las otras máquinas del puente. No quiero que esto se repita —se dirigió a la puerta para salir cuando volteó a ver a la capitana Hayes—. Y otra cosa: por ningún motivo castigues a Andrade. Conociéndote, ya habías pensado en quitarle el permiso para el simulador —Lisa se quedó de piedra. _¿Tan predecible soy? _—. Ese permiso yo se lo di y retirárselo, sería ir contra mis órdenes, ¿quedó claro? —Gloval se fue a su oficina.

—Sí, almirante —desde su aparente intento de suicidio en la base Sarah, Gloval nunca le había hablado con tanta gravedad. _Si no puedo quitarle el permiso, bien puedo hacer que no llegue a tiempo. ¡Eres una genio, Hayes! Vas a lamentar haberme puesto en ridículo, subteniente Nicté Andrade Galván._

Una posterior investigación que solicitó el almirante Gloval arrojó que royeron el cable de alimentación eléctrica de la consola táctica. Había fuertes indicios de la presencia de roedores. Las ratas y los ratones tienen un singular gusto por el aislante de los cables, es tal su ansiedad por roerlos que, en la mayoría de los casos, mueren electrocutados.

A punto de irse al finalizar su turno, Nicté Andrade recibió la orden de la capitana Hayes de barrer los hangares de los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón.

—Pero mi capitana.

—Sin peros, subteniente. Es una orden y tienen que estar hoy.

_¡Maldita, Hayes! Se está desquitando por lo que pasó_. Al ver la extensión de los hangares, se llevó una mano a la frente. _No voy a terminar. Mi práctica en el simulador._ Se quitó su chaqueta, se arremangó su playera y comenzó a barrer. En eso, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Vete al simulador. Yo me encargo de esto —era el almirante Gloval fumando su pipa—. Hayes estará en su oficina hasta tarde.

—¡Almirante Gloval! —la joven no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¡De prisa! El proyecto es más importante que este tonto castigo.

—Gracias —dejó a escoba en el piso, tomó su mochila y su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia los simuladores. En cuanto se perdió de vista, llamó a alguien.

—Adelante, muchachos —el personal de tierra y los pilotos de todos los escuadrones cumplieron la orden de barrer los hangares. En poco tiempo, quedaron impecables.

Al dar las 2000 horas, Hayes salió del SDF-2 y distinguió una figura solitaria barriendo. Supuso que era la subteniente Andrade. En realidad era Preston, el mecánico del Skull 1 que recogía algunas briznas de polvo.

Al poco tiempo, Nicté salió con cautela del área de simuladores. No querría que nadie, especialmente Hayes, la descubriera. Cuando llegó a la salida, el sargento Jarvis le dijo que la capitana Lisa Hayes había salido quince minutos antes. Con toda calma, se retiró a su barraca deseosa por descansar de ese largo día.


	5. Guerra fría

El incidente de la clavija le mostró a Lisa Hayes cuán equivocada estaba sobre sus sentimientos. La preocupación al saber que el escuadrón Bermellón estuvo en peligro le hizo ver que seguía pensando fuertemente en Rick Hunter. _¡Oh, Rick! No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara. ¿Podremos solucionarlo? _Abrió su cartera y contempló su última fotografía juntos, tomando helado en un carrusel.

_Si el que causó la ruptura fuiste tú ¡Tú y tu pedacito de hombría! ¡Dios! Era tan feliz antes de conocerte. ¿Estás segura Hayes? Porque si mal no recuerdo lo único que hacías era levantarte e ir a trabajar, ocasionalmente salías con Claudia y con Roy. ¿Y el resto? Pensaba en Karl. Creo que la única discusión fuerte que llegamos a tener fue debido a papá. Ese día luego de pasar por mí al colegio, fuimos al campo. Recogió un montón de piedras y las lanzó al río diciendo las peores maldiciones. ¡Estaba como loco! Dijo que mi padre era un verdadero idiota que no veía más allá de su nariz. Que lo estaba forzando literalmente a raptarme. Me enfurecí por llamarlo idiota y dejamos de hablarnos por varios días. _

Acarició la fotografía con dulzura. _¿Quieres decirme como voy a seguir sin ti, Rick Hunter? Entraste en mi vida sin avisar y hoy quieres salir de ella. ¡Eres un estúpido!_ Cerró la cartera y se dedicó a trabajar. Necesitaba ver a Rick, su mente se lo pedía a gritos.

Tampoco las cosas iban bien para Rick Hunter al cabo de dos meses. Estaba más delgado y ojeroso, de mal humor, incluso su promedio como piloto iba a la baja. _Creí que tirando todo lo que me recordara a Lisa, evitaría pensar en ella. Y heme aquí: pasa la medianoche, mañana tengo patrullaje y yo sigo pensando en ella._ Vio su almohada y la acarició_. Lisa, ¿cuántas veces te pedí que pasaras la noche conmigo aquí en casa y siempre me salías con algún pretexto para terminar en la tuya. O que mi cama rechina o que las almohadas son duras. Pero eso último…_

Puso las manos detrás de su nuca. A su mente volvían una y otra vez aquellas terribles palabras de la quien había sido su gran amor. _¿Por qué, Lisa? Pensé que eras distinta, alguien amable que me aceptaba tal cual. A veces pienso que el día que nos conocimos debió ser de otra forma. En lugar de llegar haciendo piruetas en el aire para demostrarle a Roy que ya lo había superado y de decirte comadreja parlanchina cuando llegamos al SDF-1; debí aterrizar, hablar con Roy y en cuanto apareciste en la tacnet, largarme de Macross. Pero entonces no te habría conocido ni a Minmei ni a tío Max y tía Lena; Max, Ben, Claudia, el almirante Gloval y las Conejitas. Tal vez hubiera seguido volando en concursos y ferias. Pero habría muerto en la Lluvia de la muerte._

Sin pensar, llevó su mano a la entrepierna. _Si no te acepta es porque tampoco quiere nada conmigo. _Aunque se quedó dormido, no pudo descansar tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos llegaron a la cafetería. Sin siquiera proponérselo, ordenaron lo mismo a la vez.

—Un café negro sin azúcar y hot cakes con miel y fresas.

_Un momento, yo no tomó así mi café._

_¡Aguarden! Los hot cakes siempre me los como con tocino._

Voltearon a verse con incredulidad. Ahí estaban uno frente al otro. Los comensales estaban atentos a los que sucedería.

—Mil créditos a que se besan.

—Lo mismo, pero arman una escenita.

—Acepto la apuesta, se van a tomar de la mano para reconciliarse.

—Para mí que la Reina del Hielo le va a plantar una gran bofetada.

De inmediato, Lisa y Rick notaron lo que habían hecho.

—Corrección, soldado. Un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y hot cakes con miel y fresas —enfatizó la palabra azúcar para dejar muy claro que ella seguí teniendo sus propios gustos.

—Y mi café sin azúcar y hot cakes con tocino —remarcó la última palabra con fuerza—. Buenos días capitana Hayes —dirigiéndose sin mirarla con cierta molestia en su voz.

Permanecieron en la fila esperando sus alimentos. Ambos se sentían sumamente incómodos con esa difícil situación.

—Buenos días, capitán Hunter. Veo que sigue sin cuidarse. _Nada como un desayuno con fruta fresca y pan tostado como el que yo le preparaba._

—Es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago._ ¿Alguna vez dejará de meterse de lo que no le importa?_

—Se nota. Colesterol en sangre y unos kilos de más.

Las apuestas seguían corriendo. Los sargentos Collins y O'Donell también se unieron.

—Aquí viene, Collins. Adiós a tus mil créditos.

—Los tuyos, O'Donell.

Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter recibieron sus charolas y cada uno se fue hacia el extremo opuesto de la cafetería.

_Sigue siendo un cabeza hueca con su gran boca._

_¡Maldita comadreja parlanchina! Es como una espina de cactus en el trasero._

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la pelea?

—¿Y el beso?

—¡Diantres! —Collins se pasó la mano en señal de frustración por su cabeza calva—. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de la Guerra Fría?

Efectivamente, se acababa de escribir otro capítulo en la telenovela Hayes-Hunter.

Al saber de la ruptura de Lisa y Rick, tanto los oficiales como las tropas se dieron cuenta que si el capitán Hunter pudo tener una relación con la Reina del Hielo, entonces ahora cualquiera tendría oportunidad.

—Ya la debió haber domado —afirmó el nuevo líder del escuadrón Wolf, capitán Rodion Vinográdov y se acercó a la mesa de la Reina del Hielo donde estaba desayunando.

—Capitana Hayes, buenos días.

—Buenos días, capitán Vinográdov.

—Quisiera saber si usted estará disponible esta noche para invitarla a cenar. Conozco un sitio que le encantará.

—Gracias, capitán. Pero ya tengo un compromiso —Lisa se levantó y dejó al piloto con un palmo de narices.

Por sugerencia de Roy, Rick decidió salir con otras chicas. _Lisa Hayes no es la única mujer de este mundo. Pero sí la única que me hacía sentir especial. ¡No, no voy a ceder esta vez! Dije que ella saldría de mi vida amorosa y así será._ Cuando terminó de decir esto, golpeó tan fuerte la mesa de la cocina con su puño que el salero cayó desparramando su contenido.

—¡Ya deja de castigarme! La comadreja fue la que empezó —levantó los ojos al cielo en una súplica cargada de molestia.

Por su parte, Claudia Grant también notó que Lisa Hayes estaba realmente mal.

—Lisa, ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?

—Tengo trabajo —respondió secamente.

—¿No te sabes otro pretexto? ¡Anda, vamos! Necesitas descansar —la tomó jalándola de la mano para que se separara de su eterno compañero de trabajo, su escritorio.

—Bueno, está bien. Odio cuando tienes razón —su cara de fastidio lo revelaba todo.

Ir al centro comercial era un pretexto para charlar y, de paso, Claudia quería buscar algo para regalarle a su novio Roy Focker. Fue cuando pasaron frente a los bolos.

Rick le enseñaba a tirar a una chica rubia de pelo corto. Cuando Lisa vio la escena, parecía volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar, Rick Hunter escuchó una voz atrás de él.

—Veo que se divierte, capitán Hunter.

—¡Lisa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué que hago? Evitar que otra inocente alma caiga en tus garras.

—No sé que se te metió en la cabeza. Estoy en una cita.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

Rick la alejó de la línea de tiro bruscamente.

—¿Estás loca? No te reconozco.

La chica rubia se acercó a Rick coquetamente.

—Ricky, te toca —se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio con quien estaba—. ¡Por Dios, capitana Hayes!

—¿Estás saliendo con …ésta? —Lisa ya estaba sacando fuego por la boca.

La cabo Irina Zemanova, del área de suministros, tenía, según los "archivos personales de las Conejitas", muchas horas de vuelo acumuladas entre los soldados y oficiales de la base Macross.

—Roy me la presentó. Nos estábamos conociendo.

Lisa puso sus manos en la cintura desafiando a la intrusa de su territorio.

—¿De casualidad, cabo, sabe que este hombre tiene DUEÑA?

—El mayor Focker dijo que Ricky estaba disponible.

—¿Y todavía te dice Ricky? —le indicó a la rubia la salida—.¡Lárguese de mi vista antes que cometa un homicidio!

—Lo siento, Ricky. Eres simpático. ¡Suerte! —y Zemanova se echó a correr para alejarse lo más posible de la ira de la Reina del Hielo.

—Entiende que lo nuestro se acabó.

—Terminaste tú, porque yo no me he bajado de este barco. Ni pienso hacerlo.

—¡Deja de estar haciendo una escenita de celos! ¿No ves que nos están viendo?

—No pienso permitir que una cualquiera ocupe mi lugar.

En ese momento, Claudia se percató que Lisa se encontraba con Rick en plena discusión.

—¡Lisa, te estuve buscando por todas partes! Hola Rick, ¿qué sucede?

—Hola, Claudia. Pasa que —señaló a Lisa con el pulgar— que a la comadreja parlanchina le salió el Otelo que trae adentro. _Esto es demasiado. Todavía que me degrada como hombre._

—¡Te advierto que no quiero que andes saliendo con otras mujeres! —Lisa resoplaba cual toro de lidia en pleno ruedo.

Rick apretó los puños, la ira estaba por hacerlo estallar.

—¡Eres una entrometida! Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera. Te lo dejé muy claro: ¡Terminamos!

—¡Vámonos, Claudia! Me enferma tener que hablar con este… cretino —y sacó a Claudia a rastras de los bolos. Cuando ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, Lisa se echó a llorar.

—Cariño pero, ¿qué pasa? —Claudia la abrazó fuertemente.

—Rick estaba con Irina Zemanova.

—¿Con la Zorra del Ártico? ¿Por qué esto me huele a Roy Focker?

—¿Por qué con ella? ¿No ve que lo sigo amando?

Claudia le acarició maternalmente el cabello y se sentaron en una banca del centro comercial.

—Rick tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera. _Bueno, casi_. Ambos necesitan tiempo para sanar y desintoxicarse.

—¿Desintoxicarnos? ¿De qué hablas? —Lisa se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—De eso mismo. Que su relación ha sido como una droga: pleito-reconciliación. Ahora que ya no están juntos, deberán pasar por un periodo de duelo.

—¿Es que no escuchaste que lo sigo amando?

—Eso no es amor, Lisa. Es tu orgullo de mujer herido. Es la primera vez que te rompen el corazón. Es un dolor tan espantoso que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras; siempre que tienes que lidiar con tus emociones, prefieres reprimirlas escudándote en tu trabajo.

—Quizá si Rick y yo habláramos…

—No, amiga. Eso debió ser hacer mucho. Recuerda que te lo advertí, acepta la realidad. Cada uno deberá seguir solo por su camino —Claudia se puso a buscar la frase adecuada—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar un lindo vestido?

—Sabes de sobra que eso no funciona conmigo.

—Pero sí te mantendrá con la cabeza alejada de Rick Hunter.

Nadie quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de probar suerte con Lisa Hayes, ni siquiera el Dr. Lang. Todos los días llegaban al puente o a la oficina de la capitana Hayes arreglos florales de todos tamaños. El SDF-2 ya parecía una selva perfumada de rosas. Para librarse de la "plaga", Lisa ordenó que todos esos regalos los tiraran a la basura. Por sugerencia de las Conejitas, decidió enviarlas a la capilla. _¡Pobres flores! Ellas no tienen la culpa de mi mal humor._

A pesar que Rick se sintió al principio celoso por la interminable fila de aspirantes a salir con Lisa, terminó reconociendo que si se anclaba en aquella situación, jamás saldría adelante. A veces, esperaba ver a Lisa por la tacnet, en los pasillos o en la cafetería de la base para hacerla enojar y ver el destello hechizante de sus ojos. Tal como dijera Claudia Grant: debían desintoxicarse. Desgraciadamente, las buenas intenciones de Rick de salir con otras mujeres no resultó, la advertencia de Lisa hecha a Zemanova bastó para dejarle muy claro a todas las mujeres de Macross que Rick Hunter era tabú.

Una tarde, Rick ya estaba por salir de su turno cuando Roy y Max se le acercaron.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos, cachorro! Tengo la solución perfecta.

—¿Otra cita? No, gracias Roy. Con las últimas que he tenido ha sido más que suficiente.

—¡Vamos! No me vengas conque Irina es no una bomba.

—Es muy agradable, pero no pasó de ir a los bolos.

—¿Qué?

—Llegó la comadreja parlanchina y la ahuyentó.

—Lo que realmente necesitas es una visita al bar. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Max?

—Seguro, mayor Focker. Siempre y cuando sean cervezas.

Dio la casualidad que fueron al mismo bar donde Rick tuvo la intención de embriagarse el día de la cita fatal con Lisa.

—¡Mayor Focker! ¡Qué gusto verlo! —un hombre negro de bastante edad con peinado rastafari lo abrazó palmeándole la espalda.

—¡Jerry, hermano! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y el viejo Tom?

—Allá detrás, en la bodega. No lo veía desde la Lluvia de la muerte.

—Tienes razón. Ha sido un largo tiempo. Te presento al capitán Rick Hunter y al teniente Maximilian Sterling —dirigiéndose a ellos—. Éste es Jerry Hendricks, el mejor cantinero que he conocido en mi vida. Discreto, sabe de todas las penas de amor de los pilotos del SDF-1.

—Un gusto capitán, teniente —estrechándoles la mano a ambos—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Tu especialidad, Jerry. Aquí el capitán Hunter quiere librarse de un mal de amores.

—La capitana Hayes. La verdad, capitán. Es todo un valiente. Dolza es un ratoncito asustado comparado con esa pantera.

—¿Qué sugieres, Jerry?

El cantinero observó a Rick detenidamente, puso su mano en el mentón y pronunció.

—Por lo que veo del paciente y conociendo la enfermedad que lo aqueja, hay dos caminos. El "descorchador" o la absenta.

—¿Qué es el descorchador? —preguntó Max.

—Una mezcla de whisky, ron, vodka, ginebra, coñac, granadina y jugo de limón. Pero tendría que tomárselo tres días seguidos.

—¿Y la absenta? —esta vez fue Roy Focker el interesado en saber. A Max se le hizo conocido el nombre, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Es un antiguo licor de hierbas de lo que fue la República Checa. Hay de dos tipos.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo, uno verde y otro rojo. Yo diría que una mezcla de ambos.

—No, mayor Focker. No se deben mezclar. Lo que el capitán Hunter necesita es algo todavía más fuerte: la absenta rústica. Tiene 75° de alcohol.

—¿Estás loco, Roy? Eso va a matarme.

—Si Dolza no pudo contigo, menos lo hará ese licor. Lo que sí lo hará es esa depresión que vienes cargando desde hace dos meses y que te ha quitado la alegría de volar. Prepárale uno, Jerry, y nos traes una cerveza y un whisky doble en las rocas.

Los tres amigos se fueron al rincón más alejado del bar, el destinado para aliviar las penas del corazón. Fue cuando Rick reconoció el lugar.

—Yo vine aquí la noche que me peleé con Lisa por última vez.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te atendió Jerry o Tom? Tom es más viejo y sus rastas se las ata en la coronilla porque le llegan debajo de la cintura.

—Ninguno de los dos. Fue El Norteño.

—¿El Norteño? La única persona que conozco con ese apodo fue amigo de Pops, un mexicano.

—Me sirvió un escocés doble y estuvimos hablando de lo que pasó con Lisa.

—Ahora me lo explico. Te dio "la plática". Miren, ahí viene Jerry.

El cantinero traía en una charola un tarro con cerveza oscura y un vaso de whisky en las rocas. También una botella con un licor verde de hierbas, una copa de cristal para absenta, terrones de azúcar, una jarra con agua helada y una cuchara perforada. Al ver la cuchara, Max se alarmó. _¡No!_

—Jefe, ¡por favor, vámonos! Lo que van a darle es veneno —el piloto de lentes sacudió del brazo a su mejor amigo.

—Tranquilo, Max. Jerry sabe lo que hace. Oye, Jerry ¿hay aquí un cantinero al que le digan El Norteño?

—No, mayor —les sirvió a cada uno su bebida en lo que dispuso todo para la "cura del mal de amores" de Rick—. Solamente Tom y yo.

—Estuve aquí hace dos meses. Me atendió un viejo con cabello y bigote espeso muy blancos.

—Es imposible, capitán Hunter. Hace dos meses cerramos el bar para remodelarlo. Igual con la borrachera que se puso, se confundió de bar.

Rick, Roy y Max se voltearon a ver entre sí asombrados.

—No puede ser, les digo. Yo estuve aquí y salí sobrio. Recuerdo perfectamente este lugar.

—Por eso estás así, cachorro. Ahora te van a dar la medicina.

Jerry colocó ceremoniosamente la copa sobre la mesa y vertió el líquido verde jade que a Rick le recordó los ojos de Lisa. Colocó un terrón de azúcar sobre la cuchara perforada y fue dejando caer, gota a gota, sobre él el agua fría, apareciendo una sustancia opalescente.

—Esto, caballeros. Se le conoce como La fée verte. En otras palabras, el hada verde.

Un cántico vino a la memoria de Max provocando que sus ojos se desorbitaran.

_Sugar plum fairy, sugar plum fairy, sugar plum fairy._

—Jefe, por favor. No bromeo. ¡El hada verde es un alucinógeno!

—Descuide, teniente Sterling, el hada verde es inofensiva. Tal vez un poco fuerte —Jerry calmó a Max mientras las gotas de agua seguían llenando lentamente la copa.

—Jefe, yo sé lo que le estoy diciendo. Mi papá tomaba el hada verde con sus amigos. Decía que veía dragones —el padre de Max Sterling era un abogado de Nueva York con alma de poeta y una vez al mes se reunía con sus amistades para la creación literaria. Preparaban el hada verde antes de inspirarse y la bebían escuchando la versión de la Antología de The Beatles de _A day in the life_.

Cuando el terrón de azúcar se disolvió, Jerry sumergió la cuchara removiendo el líquido. Puso la copa enfrente de Rick que la veía con desconfianza, mas el hermoso color de la enigmática bebida lo sedujo.

—No hay vuelta atrás, capitán Hunter. Ya verá como se siente como nuevo.

—Jefe, mejor vámonos. O pida una cerveza. Mire, yo lo invito —le pasó su tarro que no había tocado al ver lo que se avecinaba. _Se va a poner la borrachera de su vida. Le van a querer dar dos o tres y será cuando alucine._

—¡Nada, nada, Sterling! A grandes males, grandes remedios —Roy le puso una mano a Rick para animarlo a dar el paso. Rick dudaba luego de escuchar a Max—. ¡Bébetelo!

—Otra cosa, capitán Hunter. Como es una "cura", tómesela de golpe. ¡Vamos, sin miedo!

—Jefe, vas a cometer una tontería.

—Cachorro, tus estadísticas han bajado una barbaridad. Dudo mucho que así puedas enfrentar al "misterioso piloto fantasma".

Pudo más el deseo de competencia de su hermano Roy que la prudencia de Max. Rick tomó la copa con mano temblorosa. Vio a Max que le suplicaba con la mirada no seguir y luego a Roy y Jerry que le insistían todo lo contrario.

—¡Salud! Y que Lisa y yo encontremos la felicidad con otras personas —Rick Hunter contuvo la respiración y apuró la copa.

—Hasta la última gota, capitán.

Max se tapó los ojos para evitar ver el suicidio que estaba cometiendo su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Roy una vez que su hermano puso la copa en la mesa.

—Está deliciosa, pero deja un gusto amargo en la boca. Creo que me tomaré otra —no bien acabó de decir estas palabras cuando perdió la consciencia de golpe. Le pareció escuchar voces muy lejanas que lo llamaban.

—¡Cachorro!

—¡Jefe, respóndeme Rick!

—¡Capitán Hunter!

Vio otra vez al capitán Name, secando caballitos de tequilla, y Lisa, con su gélida mirada y cruel sonrisa, diciéndole _Un amor verdadero. Lo tienes pequeño. Niños malcriados. Eres un egoísta. Piloto encabronado. Y te dices hombre. Peligro para su escuadrón. Lo tienes pequeño. Amor apache. Eres un egoísta. El amor nunca es dolor. Y te dices hombre. Ya está listo. Lo tienes pequeño. _Estaba completamente desnudo mirando lo que tenía entre sus piernas. _¡Noooo!_

Abrió los ojos. Su visión estaba nublada y le costó trabajo reconocer donde estaba.

—¡Mi cabeza! ¡Todo me está dando vueltas!

—Al fin despertaste, jefe —era la voz de Max Sterling.

—Max…— dijo en un susurro—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa. Anoche te trajimos el mayor Focker y yo. Toma —le ofreció una taza con algo humeante que puso en una mesita.

—¿Qué es eso? No quiero otra hada verde en mi vida.

—Es café. Tom salió de la bodega con el escándalo que hicimos. Dijo que te lo tomaras al despertar.

Rick se incorporó con ayuda de Max. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de los Sterling. Max le pasó la taza.

—Cuidado, está caliente.

—¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue que pedí otra copa y ya no supe más.

—Caíste de bruces sobre la mesa completamente inconsciente. ¿Viste dragones?

—Lo único que vi fue mi última cita con Lisa —se aguardó muy bien decir lo de Name, no quería que le dijeran que estaba loco por hablar con alguien que no existía.

Max percibió a Rick tan abatido que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué terminaron tú y a capitana Hayes, jefe?

Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todavía podía ver y escuchar vívidamente a Lisa diciéndole aquellas terribles palabras.

—Todavía no estoy listo, Max. No sé cuándo pueda hablar de ello.

—Tarde que temprano lo tendrás que hacer. El mayor Focker tiene razón, tu desempeño ha estado cayendo.

—Lo sé, Max —terminó su café y le dio la taza a Max, se volvió a recostar—. Simplemente vi que Lisa no es la mujer para mí. Es todo. Reconozco que tardé mucho en decirle lo que sentía por ella y la de enredos que se armaron, pero todo tiene un final.

—Ni cuando estuviste enamorado de Minmei estabas así.

—Minmei fue mi primer amor —puso las manos detrás de la nuca—. Mi amor de adolescente. Al conocer a Lisa se desvaneció. Me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi en la tacnet, con esa voz firme y segura y sus ojos centellantes cuando se enoja. Fue mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, por más que lo intenté, hubo algo en ella que jamás me permitió pasar. Y todo ese maldito juego de peleas-reconciliaciones. Todo tienen un límite, Max, y yo ya llegué al mío.

—Deberías quedarte a descansar, jefe. Vete a casa. Les diré que estás enfermo.

—No, Max —Rick se levantó de la cama con lentitud—. No permitiré que esto terminé con mi vida como piloto. Ya le lloré muchas lágrimas a Lisa Hayes. Llegó el momento de seguir mi vida sin ella. Gracias por todo.

Rick regresó a su casa. Tomó un refrescante baño y, por primera vez, en varios días comió con muy buen apetito. Se preparó para su jornada en la base Macross. _Hoy tengo muchas ganas de volar._

_Lisa ya debe estar en el puente_. Rick le envió un beso a la ventana de la oficina de Lisa Hayes. Ella pensó que Rick Hunter se había arrepentido y volvería con ella. Se arregló el cabello, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y bajó a la pista, justo en la entrada a los hangares. _Ahí viene._

—Hola, Rick. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Lisa —la saludó con indiferencia y siguió de largo.

Ella corrió a alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Todavía que llegas tarde, me saludas con frialdad.

—No tengo intención de pelear contigo. Voy a prepararme para el patrullaje.

—Un momento —le detuvo el paso—. ¿Te vas así, sin decirme nada? ¿Tampoco vas a llamarme comadreja parlanchina, entrometida o cosas similares?

—Lisa, mi escuadrón me espera. Ya te lo dije, terminamos. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame como lo mereces. Con permiso.

Lisa Hayes volteó sin moverse de su lugar y al hablar, Rick Hunter volvió a detenerse.

—Es por Zemanova, ¿verdad? Me robó tu cariño.

Rick volteó y se acercó a Lisa. _¡Dios! Que ya termine esto, por favor._

—Ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer, Lisa. Fue tu actitud la que nos separó. Nuestra última cita fue mi límite. Nos estábamos haciendo mucho daño. Deja de buscarme. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites, pero ya no como pareja. Que tengas un buen día.

Rick siguió su camino hacia su hangar en el Prometheus aquella mañana, dejando a Lisa, inmóvil en plena pista.

La capitana Lisa Hayes regresó a su oficina como si nada hubiera pasado. Se encerró a llorar amargamente en un rincón abrazada de sus piernas. _Rick, yo te amo. Regresa, por favor._

Claudia Grant tocó, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

—Lisa, te traigo… —la buscó por todas partes hasta encontrarla. Se hincó junto a ella y Lisa se arrojó en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Quiero morirme! ¡Que este dolor se vaya! ¡Me está partiendo el pecho!

Claudia la atrajo a sí, estrechándola como una niña que busca refugio en una tormenta.

Desde aquel día, Rick Hunter dejó de esperar que Lisa Hayes apareciera en la tacnet para llamar su atención y siguió las instrucciones de Sammy. Se elevó al cielo azul con el escuadrón Bermellón. Tenía mucho camino que recorrer, pero había dado el primer paso para sanar su corazón. Poco a poco sus estadísticas de combate y desempeño comenzaron a mejorar.


	6. Recompensas

Por obra, gracia y lengua de las Conejitas en tres días a la subteniente Nicté Andrade se le empezó a conocer en la base Macross como el Ángel del Puente. Al notar la popularidad de su sobrenombre, optó por no hacerle tanto caso. Era mil veces mejor que Vieja Comadreja Parlanchina, Reina del Hielo, Cabeza Dura o Gran Bocota.

Una semana después, Nicté se encontraba tomando un jugo de naranja en la cafetería a la hora de su descanso cuando la teniente comandante Grant se acercó.

—¿Así que aquí estás, Ángel del Puente? Te estaba buscando.

—Ya me encontraste, Claus. ¿Todo bien?

—Roy me pidió que te invitara a la parrillada que estamos organizando el sábado de la próxima semana. Todos nosotros tenemos el día libre. Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a los chicos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Oye, gracias. ¿Hay que llevar algo?

—Ya que lo mencionas, el postre. Lleva lo que gustes. Generalmente, le toca a Lisa.

—¿Y ella que va a llevar?

—No te apures. Va a ser en casa de Max y Miriya a las 1430, aquí te dejo la dirección.

—Seré puntual. Gracias otra vez, mi comandante.

—Basta de formalidades. Mejor vámonos, no querrás encontrarte con la Reina del Hielo —Claudia reconoció que Lisa estaba cada vez más insoportable desde su ruptura con Rick. Por eso le pidió que comprara la verdura para la ensalada. En su estado, bien podrían indigestarse.

Al regresar al puente, la frialdad de Lisa era evidente.

—¿Va a estar así todavía? ¡No es posible! —la joven subteniente estaba verdaderamente asombrada.

—La pusiste en evidencia delante de los otros subordinados y de Gloval. Date de santos que no te mandó fusilar o al calabozo —le aclaró Claudia.

—Pero sí me mandó barrer los hangares de los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón. Me salieron ampollas en las manos y ya no pude ir al simulador —obviamente era una "mentira blanca". Para ser más convincente, Nicté se puso banditas en los dedos al día siguiente del castigo. Claudia sabía de la estratagema de Gloval para ayudarla, por eso le siguió la corriente.

—Nicté, ¿qué haces todas las tardes en el simulador? —la pregunta de Claudia no se la esperaba.

—Ya se los dije. Hago un proyecto que me encargó el almirante Gloval —optó por ver hacia donde iba la conversación.

—¿Y te has cruzado con "el misterioso piloto fantasma"?

Al oír esa frase, Nicté se atragantó con el último sorbo del jugo. Tras toser unos segundos respondió.

—¿Piloto fantasma? Yo llevó menos tiempo que tú en la base, igual ya lo viste.

—Lo único que se sabe es que es un as del aire. Roy está celoso —puso las manos en su cintura mirándola con sospecha—. Y bien, ¿no me vas a decir?

—Ya te dije que es un proyecto que me encargaron —sentía enojo y temor, pero tenía conservar la calma—. ¿A qué viene tanta insistencia, Claudia?

—Porque es muy extraño que una controladora de vuelo esté en los simuladores sin ser piloto de varitech —se le quedó viendo con la ceja derecha levantada directamente a los ojos._ Lisa es controladora de vuelo y conoce todo sobre un varitech, pero jamás ha pilotado uno. ¿Será ella que quiere superar a Lisa?_

—Y si te dijera que me gustaría estar a cargo de los simuladores, ¿dejarías de preguntarme? —le respondió regresándole una gélida mirada.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! —Claudia comprendió que no sacaría nada de ella. _No es como Lisa, tan transparente_—. Es simplemente muy extraño. Bueno, te veo luego._ ¿Qué estará ocultando?_

_¡Uffff! ¡Por poquito! Gloval todavía no me informa de mis resultados en el simulador. Lo más probable es que fallé. ¿Será cierto eso de que quiere ponerme en un escuadrón? Mejor dejo de soñar despierta. Cada que me ilusiono, ahí voy otra vez. ¿Hasta cuándo, Nicté?_

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo. Las máquinas funcionaban a la perfección, sin embargo había un detalle en la tacnet que incomodaba a Nicté.

—Buenos días, Ángel.

—Nos vemos cuando baje, Angelito.

—¿Estás libre esta noche?

_¿A quién descuartizo primero? ¿A los pilotos o a las Conejitas? ¡Dios mío! Dime que es una pesadilla. _

De pronto, la capitana Hayes salió del puente dejando encargada a Vanessa.

—¡Por fin un poco de paz! La capitana ha estado muy exigente hoy. Hasta extraño cuando ella y el capitán Hunter andaban juntos —Sammy se estiró en su asiento.

—Por lo que ustedes me han contado se peleaban a cada rato, igual es un pleito sin importancia —dijo Nicté sin dejar de atender la tacnet.

—No te creas —sentenció Kim—. El jefe de mecánicos Preston me comentó que el capitán Hunter la cortó en la pista.

—Debió ser espantoso. ¡Pobre capitana Hayes!—Sammy se entristeció.

—¿No han visto como la capitana suspira cuando despega el Bermellón 1? Lo debe seguir queriendo —Vanessa se unió a la conversación.

—¡Niñas, niñas! Lo que creo es que ustedes extrañan su telenovela —el cabo Jackson le entregó a Vanessa un sobre y el puente entero estalló en carcajadas ante su comentario, provocando que las Conejitas se pusieran rojas como la grana.

Vanessa regresó a su sitio cuando un soldado ingresó al puente.

—Teniente Leeds —el soldado saludó a Vanessa—, se solicita la presencia inmediata de la subteniente Andrade en la sala de juntas.

—Subteniente Andrade —Nicté se levantó al llamado de Vanessa—. Vaya con el soldado, la teniente Porter se encargará de la tacnet en lo que usted regresa.

Nicté volvió a la tacnet por su chaqueta. Sammy y Kim la observaban con temor.

—Al rato regreso, chicas.

—¿La sala de juntas? Me da mala espina.

—Igual es de mi proyecto, Kim. No te apures —las tres subieron por la escalera hacia la entrada.

—¿Y si Hayes te envió a una comisión disciplinaria por lo del otro día?

Nicté bajó la velocidad de su paso hasta detenerse por lo dicho por Kim.

—La pusiste en evidencia. Ella jamás había fallado. Eso sí es raro.

—Igual te degradan —Sammy se le sumó.

—O te mandan al calabozo.

—¡Dejen de meterme ideas! No hubo muertos ni heridos.

Vanessa se acercó para dar la estocada final.

—El único herido de muerte fue el orgullo de capitana Hayes. Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle eso.

Hasta ese momento, Nicté comprendió la gravedad de las palabras de sus amigas.

—Subteniente, es para hoy.

—Ya voy, soldado.

De camino a la sala de juntas, Nicté iba pensando en mil y una cosas. _Las chicas como siempre exagerando. ¿Hayes es tan orgullosa como me acaban de decir? ¿Y si se enteró que me escapé de su castigo? ¡Ay, no! De seguro me pueden quitar el proyecto, degradarme y al tambo o mucho peor, pueden torturarme y regresarme a Nueva Ciudad de México como civil. La sala de juntas._ Su corazón latía como caballo desbocado y en su estómago se desató una auténtica pelea entre perros y gatos. Las manos y la frente le sudaban.

El temor de la subteniente Andrade su justificó al ver reunido al Estado Mayor de Gloval. El coronel Maistroff la veía fijamente, Claudia estaba seria y no supo interpretar la expresión facialde la capitana Hayes_ ¿Está_ _sonriendo? _

—Subteniente Andrade, reportándose —el pleno se levantó devolviéndole el saludo.

—Gracias por venir, subteniente. Nos encontramos aquí para notificarle nuestra siguiente decisión.

_¡Es una corte marcial! ¿Cuál será mi sentencia? ¿El encierro, el destierro o el entierro? _Nicté estaba tan asustada que cerró los ojos y apretó las manos.

—¿Qué le sucede, teniente Andrade? —el Dr. Lang pudo observar la reacción de la joven.

—Señor, por favor, no me torturen —se le escuchó suplicar. Algo que detestaba hacer, pero en vista de las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra. El pleno estalló en carcajadas, incluyendo a Lisa, Claudia y Gloval. No entendió su reacción y menos la forma como Lang se había dirigido a ella—. ¿Teniente Andrade?

El coronel Maistroff se levantó de su asiento.

—Se le asciende con el grado de teniente segunda debido a su acción de hace una semana que evitó la muerte de nuestros pilotos —la joven se acercó al estrado recibiendo su nueva insignia y estrechó de mano a todos en agradecimiento. Lisa le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que no dejó de intrigarla. Regresó a su sitio donde hizo el saludo militar.

—Permiso para retirarme, almirante Gloval.

—Un momento, teniente. Necesito hablar a solas con usted y con el Dr. Lang. Si nos disculpan, por favor.

El pleno salió de la sala de juntas. Claudia levantó su pulgar y le dedicó un guiño.

_¿El mundo se volvió loco o me acabo de morir? _La teniente Andrade seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de vivir.

—Felicidades, teniente Andrade. Te arriesgaste mucho, sobre todo con Lisa.

—Se lo merece, teniente. ¡Qué agallas! —añadió el Dr. Lang.

—Les pedí que nos dejaran para darte una noticia.

—¿Otra, almirante? —ya no sabía ni que pensar.

—El VT/f está listo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, su rostro lívido empezó a recuperar su color.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sirvió mi proyecto?

—Y que lo diga, teniente. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido instalar una cámara fotográfica en un varitech y todavía menos accionarla con un mecanismo similar al disparador de misiles —el Dr. Lang sacó los planos para mostrárselos tanto a ambos—. Usted propone que el dispositivo vaya en la punta de la nariz del avión caza en las modalidades F y G, lo cual es asombroso porque tendríamos una visión de la superficie y del horizonte. Pero en la modalidad B, cambiaría completamente, colocándose para una toma frontal.

—El crédito no es únicamente mío, los mecánicos también contribuyeron.

—También comprendí, de acuerdo a su informe, que hay diferentes tipos de lentes para un uso específico. Por eso, la cámara deberá ser automática y la computadora seleccionará el tipo de lente, enfoque, velocidad de obturación y diafragmas, según el tipo de escena y hora de luz. El piloto nada más deberá hacer tres cosas: ubicar la escena, hacer el acercamiento y accionar el disparo.

Gloval se sentó y sacó su pipa, pero al ver la prohibición activándose, optó por sostenerla en la boca.

—Ya recibí tus datos del simulador, teniente Andrade. Acumulaste las horas necesarias en poco tiempo a pesar del incidente del "misterioso piloto fantasma" —los tres se rieron al recordar cómo fue que inició el rumor—. La prueba será el miércoles dentro de dos semanas a las 1100. A partir de hoy, dejarás de ir al simulador y te mantendrás descansada y relajada —se volvió a darles la espalda—. Decidí que la prueba también incluyera algo más que la fotografía aérea.

—¿Perdón, almirante? No le entiendo.

—Batalla aérea, para ver el manejo de la cámara en las tres modalidades. Si mal no recuerdo, eres piloto de combate —la expresión de Gloval hacia la teniente Andrade era de abierto desafío. La chica quería escapar de la sala de juntas.

—Señor, cuando dijo fotografía aérea me enfoqué exclusivamente en eso.

—Si es así, entonces explícame esto, por favor —Gloval puso una carpeta azul en la mesa, Nicté la hojeó y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima—. Tus estadísticas de combate aéreo. No están nada mal considerando lo que sucedió hace un año.

_¿Cómo supo lo de mis estadísticas de combate? ¡Voy a despellejar vivo a ese gran idiota! _Su turbación amenazaba con crecer más.

—Almirante, lo hice nada más para descansar después de las prácticas —fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

—No necesitas mentirme. Conozco la razón de sobra. ¿Te suena el nombre de Juan Miranda? —al escuchar ese nombre, Nicté dejó caer el estuche con su nueva insignia.

Juan Miranda era su exnovio. Tuvieron una intensa relación durante algunos meses. Al ingresar Nicté a la Academia militar, comenzaron las cosas para mal. Él no quería que ella estuviera en la milicia. La ruptura afectó mucho su frágil estado emocional que siempre había ocultado, cayendo en depresión, volviéndola sumamente irritable.

Durante una misión de patrullaje en Nueva Ciudad de México, el escuadrón Ocelotl se amotinó contra su líder por una orden. Intentaron regresar a la base principal, pero una fuerte tormenta los atrapó, provocando que los varitech se estrellaran en la Sierra Madre Oriental, cerca del Pico de Orizaba. Los tres pilotos entre los que se encontraba Nicté, resultaron heridos de gravedad. Debido a su delito, fueron sometidos a una corte marcial; sus alas de piloto fueron quebradas ante sus ojos mientras estaban en convalecencia y se ordenó borrar de sus registros cualquier referencia como piloto de combate tanto de certificaciones como misiones. A sus dos compañeros, Gutiérrez y Taboada, los dejaron como mecánicos. A ella, con el teniente Salbuchi en control de vuelo, conservando sus grados para mayor humillación.

Ese periodo lo llamó el Infierno: se involucró con una pareja abusadora, su obsesión por el trabajo y la perfección aumentaron al grado de anular su vida personal; y se volvió todavía más agresiva de lo que ya era ante cualquier llamada de atención. En su base la llamaron la Perra Rabiosa.

Esos últimos acontecimientos en su vida, la hicieron tocar fondo y buscó la ayuda de la psicoterapeuta coronel Lourdes Da Silva. Fue la falta contra Salbuchi lo que hizo que Gloval ordenara su transferencia a Macross como controladora de vuelo, pese a la advertencia del coronel Saldaña sobre su "tendencia a realizar comentarios sobre la milicia, especialmente de sus superiores".

Vergüenza era lo único sentía Nicté en esos instantes delante de Gloval y Lang. Recogió el estuche y vio hacia el piso.

—Desde que llegaste a Macross hace dos meses, la coronel Da Silva me ha dado informes de tu progreso. Ayer me envió tu evaluación psicológica. Dice que estás en condiciones para reincorporarte a un escuadrón de combate.

Al escuchar tales palabras, la teniente Andrade no dio crédito y levantó la vista.

—¿Es en serio, almirante Gloval?

—De tu desempeño en la prueba del VT/f. dependerá estar en un escuadrón varitech o en el puente en control de vuelo. Independientemente de eso, tus sesiones por videoconferencia con Lourdes deben continuar hasta que te dé de alta.

—Si usted así lo considera.

El viejo marino se acercó a la joven para verla detenidamente a los ojos.

—Nicté, mueres por volver a volar, solamente hay que ver tu rostro cuando ves despegar a los aviones. En este tiempo, he notado tu cambio: dejaste de ser esa joven agresiva que estallaba a la menor provocación, ahora te relacionas con más personas, tu obsesión con ser perfecta en todo casi ha desaparecido y me atrevería a decir que te aceptas un poco más. Lourdes me comentó que llegaste a decir que odiabas ser tú porque te trajo malas experiencias, sobre todo odiaste volar.

El almirante no se equivocaba. Nicté llevaba desde hacía muchísimos años viviendo una paradoja psicológica que se manifestaba con irracionales demostraciones de ira y miedo.

—Tenga en cuenta, teniente Andrade, que tiene una gran oportunidad. Aprovéchela.

—¿Por qué confían en mí sabiendo lo que he hecho? —Gloval la tomó de los hombros.

—Lo que sucedió en el puente me demostró que has vuelto a confiar en tus instintos. ¿Crees que te ascendí por tus abuelos? No, lo hice porque estás aprendiendo a manejar tus emociones, por tu mejoría. De nuevo estoy viendo a esa pequeña de seis años antes de aquello que pasó, cuando irradiabas autenticidad. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

—Simplemente, no sé que decir —las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo único que quiero es verte haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo en el VT/f dándole una paliza a los rivales con los que te pondré a pelear. En fin, regresa a tus obligaciones.

—Permiso para retirarme, señor.

—Concedido y felicidades, teniente Andrade.

Cuando Nicté se retiró, el Dr. Lang le habló con curiosidad.

—Almirante Gloval, ¿ya sabe quiénes serán esos rivales que mencionó?

—Es obvio, mi estimado Dr. Lang. Los mejores de nuestra flota, no creyó que la iba a poner contra novatos. Ahí donde ve a esa tierna y delicada jovencita, hay una aguerrida piloto. El día de la prueba del VT/f peleará contra sus propios demonios.

—La cara que pondrá el mayor Focker cuando sepa quien es el "misterioso piloto fantasma".

Nicté regresó al puente con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡_Soy teniente segunda! Ya me hacía en otro lado. ¡Gracias, Dios mío, por no dejarme sola!_ Cuando ingresó al puente, estalló una lluvia de hurras y vivas.

—¡Arriba el Ángel del Puente!

—¡Tres hurras por la teniente Andrade!

—¡Hip hip, hurra! ¡Hip hip, hurra! ¡Hip hip hurra! —el personal del puente gritó a coro.

—Felicidades, Nicté, ya eres teniente. Como nosotras —dijo Vanessa.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?

—La capitana Hayes nos informó cuando estabas en tu descanso. El almirante se lo comunicó ayer —añadió Sammy.

—No es mucho, pero trajimos latas de Petit Cola para brindar por tu ascenso y que regresaste entera —Kim le pasó una lata de refresco.

Cuando hacían el modesto brindis, Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant aparecieron.

—Enhorabuena por su ascenso, teniente Andrade. Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento Reconozco que me equivoqué. Su observación era correcta y no quise verla. Por favor, siga trabajando como hasta ahora —Lisa le tendió la mano en señal de amistad.

El personal del puente se quedó estupefacto.

—Disculpas aceptadas, mi capitana. ¿Quieren unirse a la celebración? —le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

Lisa y Claudia tomaron sus latas de refresco y se unieron a la felicitación para la nueva teniente segunda de la base Macross. Claudia y Lisa se apartaron un momento para charlar.

—Pensé que no me perdonaría.

—Tiene un carácter tan fuerte como el tuyo. Al menos, no se ve que sea rencorosa.

—Mírala, ¿sabrá lo que significa ser teniente? —las Conejitas y Nicté reían con una broma de Jackson y de Salvatti.

—Mejor paga, más responsabilidades. Yo no veo que sea de las que le afecte. Los muchachos quieren conocer a su ángel del puente y la parrillada será perfecta para que se integre al grupo. Por cierto, ¿vas a ir?

—Sí, Claudia —una mirada triste se asomó a sus ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo vas con lo de Rick?

—Un poco mejor, ya duermo un poco más. El trabajo me ha ayudado a olvidarlo.

—Eres pésima mintiendo. Cuando supimos que el Bermellón estuvo bajo ataque, te pusiste pálida. Todavía te duele. Dile a Tía Claudia qué te ocurre.

—Extraño a Rick. Sus besos, sus caricias. Hasta esa boca floja para hacerme enojar. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Por qué me cuesta hablar tanto de mis sentimientos.

—Lo sé, cariño. Varias veces te dije que arreglaran las cosas y ve cómo terminaron.

—Cuando me encuentro con él en los pasillos de la base, es tan frío conmigo. Ni parece que hayamos tenido algo.

—Te habla porque trabajan juntos. Perdiste su confianza, ¿Esperabas que te tratara como si nada? Déjalo libre de una buena vez, como él ya lo hizo contigo.

—¿Y si fuéramos a terapia de pareja?

—Pon en orden tu vida y cuando así sea, la persona para ti estará tocando a tu puerta.

—Quizá tengas razón, Claudia, quizá tengas razón.

El turno matutino llegó a su fin. Nicté salió feliz del puente, pero antes de ir a casa debía arreglar cuentas pendientes con alguien.

—¿Con qué aquí estás, chismoso?

—¡E-e-espera, Nicté! ¿Qué piensas hacer? —el teniente Hopkins se puso detrás de su silla al ver a su amiga hecha una furia.

—Vas a explicarme cómo es que Gloval tiene mis estadísticas de combate. Ve hablando de una buena vez —se sentó en su escritorio amenazadoramente con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes.

—La orden que recibiste fue que hicieras horas en el simulador y que yo las pasara al Almirante, ¿correcto?

—Continúa.

—También me llegó otra orden. Decía expresamente que incluyera tus estadísticas de combate. ¡Eres asombrosa! —salió de detrás de su silla.

—Gloval me llamó para decirme que la prueba del VT/f va a incluir también batalla aérea.

—¡Cómo te conocerá el Almirante que sabía que en cualquier momento estarías "jugando a las guerritas"! Por eso te descuidaste con tus números.

—¡Los que vieron Focker y Sterling!

—Exacto. ¿Por qué piensas que se armó todo el alboroto del "misterioso piloto fantasma"? Dime, ¿vas a ingresar al Bermellón?

—No lo sé. Gloval dijo que depende de mi desempeño en la prueba de vuelo del VT/f. Te confieso que se me eriza la piel de pensar que volveré a volar en combate. ¿Estaré lista?

—A ver, chiquita. Si Gloval pensó en ti para la prueba es por algo. Será la primera vez que vea volar a un ángel.

—Este ángel no tiene alas.

—Tú sigue trabajando duro. Apuesto a que las recuperas y que estarás volando otra vez con el Bermellón después de la prueba.

—Igual es la última vez. ¿Qué hago si sale mi lado oscuro?

—Todos lo tenemos y siempre lo queremos ocultar porque nos desagrada —la abrazó por los hombros—. Poco a poco confiarás más en ti —le dio un beso con ternura en la frente—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eres un gran amigo, Greg. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pero no me haces caso de salir conmigo —ambos se echaron a reír.


	7. La parrillada

Como ya era costumbre, la parrilla reunía a los amigos más cercanos. Sería la primera donde Rick y Lisa no irían como pareja. Pero había un tema que especialmente a Roy, Rick y Max, no había dejado de darles vuelta desde principios de esa semana.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo Roy mientras colocaba los pedazos de carbón en la parrilla.

—El Almirante ya perdió la razón —Rick añadió vigilando que su hermano no fuera a cometer alguna tontería con la parrilla como en otras ocasiones.

—No sé —Max con su característico aire detectivesco trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica—. _¿Qué pretende?_

**Lunes a las 1100**

_¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Sí yo lo vi y lo escuché. Estoy seguro que salí completamente sobrio de ese bar. _Rick se encontraba viendo despegar a los escuadrones Apollo y Panther cuando Roy se acercó por detrás dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo sacó de concentración.

—¿Otra vez en la luna, hermanito? ¿Pensando en Irina Zemanova? ¡Confiesa!

—¡Ya, Roy! ¡No hagas eso! —protestó sobándose la espalda.

—¡Ajajá, di en el blanco! A ver, cachorro, ¿qué tantas cosas sucias estás imaginando? No has vuelto a salir con nadie desde que terminaste con Lisa.

—Ninguna cosa como tu mente sucia sí hace. Y si no he vuelto a salir con nadie es porque lo de Lisa todavía está muy reciente. No me siento todavía seguro, Roy.

—¡Pretextos! ¡Puros pretextos!

—Además, parece que Lisa me lanzó una maldición o algo porque ninguna chica se me acerca desde que salí con Irina. Y tampoco nadie me llama la atención.

—Ya deberías ser más decidido con las mujeres.

—Pero no soy tú. Tengo mi forma de ser y quiero ir con calma. No precipitarme.

En eso, se acercó un soldado que les hizo el saludo militar.

—Mayor Focker, capitán Hunter. El almirante Gloval quiere hablar con ustedes y con el teniente Sterling y la teniente Parina. Que se presenten dentro de una hora en su despacho —Roy y Rick agradecieron la notificación y el soldado se fue por donde vino.

—¿Para qué nos querrá Gloval?

—No tengo idea, cachorro. Algo se trae entre manos ese viejo zorro.

**En la oficina de Gloval, una hora después**

Gloval estaba con el Dr. Lang, la capitana Lisa Hayes y la teniente comandante Claudia Grant esperando a los cuatro pilotos. Tocaron a la puerta y de uno en uno fueron pasando, siendo Miriya la primera.

—Mayor Focker, capitán Hunter, teniente Sterling y teniente Parina, reportándose —Roy fue el que habló en representación de los demás. Saludaron marcialmente a los presentes.

—Tomen asiento, por favor. Los mandé llamar para informarles que el miércoles de la próxima semana se llevará a cabo una prueba de vuelo y ustedes van participar en ella.

—¿Algún nuevo varitech, Almirante? —preguntó Max.

—No tanto así, teniente Sterling. Más bien un nuevo dispositivo para los varitech: una cámara fotográfica.

Los pilotos, Lisa y Claudia no entendieron las palabras de Gloval.

—El almirante Gloval pensó que con fotografía aérea obtendríamos mayor información en los patrullajes y en batalla —señaló el Dr. Lang.

—Pero nosotros conocemos lo básico de fotografía, Almirante —aclaró Roy.

—Lo sé, mayor Focker. Ninguno de ustedes volará el varitech con esas características, sino otro piloto.

_Ése ha de ser el "misterioso piloto fantasma". Nada más dejen que le ponga las manos encima —_Roy Focker se sentía insultado por haber quedado en ridículo durante una semana en la sala de simuladores.

_Si es quien me imagino por la cara que acaba de poner el mayor Focker, debo conocerlo._

—¿Otro piloto? —atinó a cuestionar Rick.

—¿Acaba de salir de la Academia? —Miriya también estaba intrigada.

—Lo conocerán el día de la prueba. Ustedes tendrán otra tarea y sé que la cumplirán cabalmente. No por algo son los mejores pilotos de esta base.

Claudia y Lisa veían con orgullo y admiración a Roy y Rick. Éste último no la volteó a ver por estar pensando en quién podría ser el "misterioso piloto fantasma".

—¿En qué consiste, Almirante? —atinó a decir Miriya.

Gloval se levantó de su asiento y les dio la espalda mientras sacaba su pipa para inspirarse a decir las siguientes palabras.

—Deberán pelear contra él como si fuera una batalla real. Tomen en cuenta que existe la posibilidad que los zentraedis rebeldes ataquen a los escuadrones cuando realicen los nuevos patrullajes. Necesitamos ver que tan factible es que esas tomas puedan hacerse.

—¿O sea un simulacro?

—No tanto, mayor Focker. En un simulacro sabemos que hay un cierto grado de juego y llevan salvas y pintura. Aquí irán completamente armados. Me gustaría que sean extremadamente rudos. Necesito ver si nuestro piloto puede con eso y más.

—No parece difícil, Almirante. Cuente con ello —mencionó Rick.

—La prueba será a las 1100. Sus varitech ya estarán listos en cuanto se presenten —indicó Lisa.

—¿Otra cosa más, Almirante? —añadió Max.

—Sí. No se tienten el corazón. ¿Comprendido?

Los pilotos respondieron afirmativamente al unísono.

—¡Magnífico! Por favor, retírense. Me quedaré con el Dr. Lang a ultimar detalles.

Los seis militares saludaron a Gloval antes de salir de su despacho.

La duda quedó sembrada en las mentes de los pilotos. Buscaron a Lisa y Claudia con la mirada para encontrar alguna respuesta, un indicio.

—Apenas nos enteramos antes de que ustedes llegaran —dijo Lisa.

—Al parecer el proyecto comenzó hace dos meses —añadió Claudia.

—¿Por qué hasta el día de la prueba conoceremos al piloto? —preguntó Rick.

—Para mí que Gloval nos quiere probar como equipo.

—No, Mir. Él mismo dijo que somos los mejores. ¿Qué piensas, Max? —los cinco voltearon a ver al piloto de lentes.

—En una semana lo sabremos. Igual será divertido y tendremos otra historia que contar —el natural optimismo de Max tranquilizó a sus amigos en ese instante, pero hasta él tenía una enorme curiosidad.

Llegó el día de la parrillada y todavía tenían la pregunta royéndoles el cerebro.

—Cambiemos de tema antes de que me vuelva loco. ¿Supieron que Gloval ascendió al Ángel del Puente a teniente segunda? Yo también lo habría hecho —comentó Roy Focker dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Claudia dijo que aceptó venir y traerá el postre.

—Ojalá sean esas galletas. A Dana le gustaron mucho.

—A Dana y también a ti, Max Sterling —enfatizó Miriya trayendo a la bebé en brazos—. Le voy a pedir que me enseñe a hacerlas para que no estés esperando si las traigo o no.

El joven de lentes se sonrojó hasta las orejas provocando la risa de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede, Mir? —Max volteó hacia donde estaba Miriya.

—Vine a ver si ya habían encendido la parrilla.

—Todavía no. El Maestro del Fuego Focker lo hará en un segundo.

—En un segundo es como se te van a incendiar las cejas, hermano.

—Pura envidia que me tienes, Rick.

—Claudia también me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte, Roy —añadió Miriya.

—En ese caso, órdenes son órdenes —se acercó a Miriya para cargar a Dana—. Ven Dana, tú si sabes apreciar las habilidades del tío Roy —y le hizo muecas a la niña que ya empezaba a balbucear algunas palabras.

—Oy, Oy.

Max y Rick decidieron terminar de preparar la parrilla para encenderla: Fue cuando Max se dirigió a Rick.

—¿Cómo vas con lo de la capitana Hayes, jefe? Eres mi amigo y me preocupas.

Rick sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con Max que tanto lo había ayudado desde su salida al bar.

—Max, es extraño. Siempre creí que Lisa y yo nos casaríamos. Y míranos, separados. Te advierto que esta vez no hice nada.

—Exactamente, ¿qué pasó, jefe?

Rick le dio un trago a su cerveza y clavó la mirada en el césped.

—Me dijo que no la satisfacía sexualmente por tenerlo pequeño.

A Max se le cayeron los pedazos de carbón de las manos y volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿La capitana Hayes te dijo eso? ¿No habrás escuchado mal?

—Se lo que escuché. Yo tampoco sigo sin creerlo. También me echó en cara que en todo este tiempo no supiera tocarla.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

—A Lisa parecía gustarle que la acariciara con ternura, pero siempre estaba tensa, como con la cabeza en otro lado. Le costaba mucho dejarse llevar. Varias veces le dije que la amaba y que me dijera si algo la molestaba; si era así, que encontraríamos la manera de solucionarlo. Jamás lo hizo, Max.

Lisa ya exageraba sus cuidados conmigo. Llegaba a mi barraca y estaba completamente limpia y ordenada a gusto de ella, no del mío. No niego que era agradable que la casa estuviera así, pero luego no hallaba qué hacer. Se lo toleré un tiempo por su manía de la limpieza y el orden; le agradecí y le pedí que sólo lo hiciera a veces. ¿Sabes qué me respondió? "¡Ay, Rick! Se nota que no sabes hacer nada. Siempre está todo tirado". —Max encendió el carbón escuchando a su amigo y sonrió divertido por la imitación que hizo de la capitana Hayes—. Vivo solo desde que Pops murió y sé hacer el quehacer de la casa, cocinar y todo eso. Para nada soy un inútil como me lo insinuó.

Lo que también ya no soportaba fue que se llevara los pleitos del trabajo a la casa y viceversa. Pero escucharla decir lo de, tú sabes, fue algo demasiado hiriente.

Max observó a Rick. Nunca lo había visto así, derrotado, dolido. Lo llevó a un rincón del jardín en lo que la llama tomaba fuerza.

—Jefe, cuando la capitana Hayes y tú discutían por la tacnet no niego que me causaba gracia. Igual que los demás, pensé que se querían, pero no sabían ni qué era ni cómo decirlo. Y no me equivoqué.

Después de muchos tropiezos, escogiste a la capitana Hayes luego de ver a Minmei realmente tal cual es. Y, con todo y eso, seguían peleándose. Me consta que te esforzaste, ¿recuerdas la vez que te atreviste a cantar en un karaoke para que te perdonara? —Rick se sonrojó nada más de acordarse de aquel penoso momento cuando demostró que el canto era una de las virtudes a las que llegó tarde a la hora de repartir talentos—. Iban y venían. Nunca te dije que debían de arreglar su relación antes que algo más ocurriera. Eran sus problemas. Maduraste, jefe, ya tampoco te pones como niño berrinchudo por no tener lo que quieres. Bueno, casi.

Te agradezco la confianza por lo que me acabas de contar. Que ustedes hayan terminado es lo mejor que pudieron hacer. Su relación estaba tan lastimada que seguir también los hubiera distanciado como amigos y compañeros de armas. Te apoyo, jefe. Deseo que de verdad seas feliz. Yo sé que encontrarás a esa mujer especial para ti.

—Gracias a ti, Max. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Aunque Roy es muy cercano, no me habría escuchado así como tú lo las hecho. Cuando los veo a ti y a Mir, pienso que algo muy bueno hiciste para merecértela.

—También lo pienso, jefe. La vida tiene sus detalles mágicos.

—Por la vida y sus detalles mágicos —Rick, más animado, levantó su botella.

—Y porque te toque uno de ellos.

—¡Salud!

Roy Focker venía de la cocina donde estuvo "prisionero" de Claudia.

—¿Brindando sin mí? Eso no es de amigos —vio que el carbón seguía negro—. ¿Qué tanto estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo? Bueno, Max, tendré que hacerlo por ti —y se arremangó la camisa.

En la calle, Nicté caminaba rumbo a casa de los Sterling llevando una charola en las manos. _Ojalá les guste. Al fin, conoceré a Focker, Sterling y Hunter._ Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre con el codo.

—Hola, querida —Claudia abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar—. ¡Qué charola tan grande!

—Hola, Claudia. Es un postre sencillo, nada del otro mundo.

—Nicté —Miriya apareció con Dana en brazos y la saludó de beso—. ¿Te fue fácil llegar?

—Sí, Miriya. Fue muy fácil. _Al menos aquí en Nueva Macross las calles y las casas tienen nombre y número _—al ver a la pequeña dijo—. ¿Es Dana?

—Sí, nuestra hija. Saluda a Nicté, mi amor —la niña la veía con curiosidad—. ¿Quieres sostenerla?

—¿Cómo crees? ¿Y si llora? —la última vez que Nicté cargó a un bebé fue a su sobrino, hijo de su prima, mucho antes de la Lluvia de la muerte. Era normal que el chiquillo llorara cuando otras personas que no fueran su madre lo tenían en brazos.

—Entre todos nosotros la cuidamos —señaló la orgullosa mamá—. Por cierto, felicidades, teniente.

—Gracias, Miriya. ¿Están seguras? —las dos asintieron con una sonrisa—. En ese caso, Claus, ¿me ayudas, por favor? —Claudia estaba por tomar la charola cuando las tres escucharon un alarido. Nicté dejó el postre en la barra de la cocina para acompañarlas a ver qué fue aquello.

La escena no podía ser menos cómica: Roy Focker corriendo de un lado a otro del jardín con humo en su mano.

—¡Wauuuuu! ¡Mi manita, mi manita, mi manita! —Roy Focker se echaba aire en su mano para aliviar el ardor de su palma.

—Te dije que Max prendería el fuego. Al menos no te incendiaste las cejas como la última vez.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre remover el carbón sin las pinzas, mayor Focker? ¿Acaso no vio el humo? —Max trataba de contenerse la risa.

—¡No lo vi! ¡El carbón estaba negro! ¡Yiauuu, arde como el demonio!

—Y el Maestro del Fuego Focker lo hizo otra vez —Rick no pudo ser más oportuno.

—¡Claudia, Claudia! —y Roy se fue con su novia lloriqueando como niño chiquito.

Cuando Lisa llegó, Claudia le estaba curando la mano a Roy en la sala. Miriya le contó cómo pasaron los hechos y Lisa no pudo reprimir una risita. Dana, en brazos de su papá también reía. Rick se había quedado atendiendo el fuego.

—Con tanto escándalo, ni siquiera los he presentado. La teniente Nicté Andrade, mi novio y líder del escuadrón Skull, el mayor Roy Focker.

—Tanto gusto, mayor.

—Nada de mayor, Angelito. Estamos fuera de servicio. Puedes decirme Roy o Maestro del Fuego Focker —Roy le guiñó un ojo y exclamó con dolor—. ¡Ay, mi mano! —Claudia le dio un ligero apretón para que se comportara.

Max decidió presentarse él mismo.

—Teniente Maximilian Sterling —se estrecharon la mano—. Dime Max. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la otra vez.

—Un gusto, Max. Ya sabes, aquí estamos.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está el jefe? ¡Ah! Se quedó allá afuera. Voy por él.

—Pues ya conoces a la pandilla —afirmó Lisa sonriéndole con los brazos cruzados.

Nicté conversaba con Lisa, Miriya, Claudia y Roy cuando Max entró con Rick que venía sacudiéndose las manos de tizne.

—Teniente Andrade, el capitán Rick Hunter, nuestro líder del Bermellón —al tenderse la mano, Rick Hunter se topó con la mirada de Nicté y ambos se quedaron de una pieza sintiendo una descarga eléctrica. Por ese breve instante, el mundo dejó de existir para ellos.

¡_Es más bonita que en la tacnet! ¡Qué ojos! ¡Su mano es tan pequeña! _Rick vio a esa joven de ojos color miel y cabello castaño rojizo al hombro con reflejos dorado-cobrizos con un paliacate a manera de diadema. Vestía una playera blanca de tirantes delgados con una blusa arremangada, también blanca con pequeñas flores azules, como chaqueta; pantalón pescador de mezclilla índigo y alpargatas rojas de cintas con poco tacón. Al cuello llevaba un dije en forma de triángulo invertido sujeto por un lazo de cuero.

_¡Ese azul! ¡Es increíble que exista en los ojos de una persona! _

—¿Chicos? SDF-1 a la luna, ¿me escuchan? —ambos reaccionaron sonrojándose con la broma de Roy . Lisa se dio cuenta y sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho—. Cachorrito, ¿estás bien?

—Per-per-perfectamente, Roy —expresó tragando saliva sin dejar de verla—. Ya está el carbón, Max. Voy a poner la mesa.

Claudia y Max se vieron unos momentos como queriendo comprender lo que habían presenciado.

—¿Nos ayudas, Nicté? —la oportuna intervención de Miriya para salvar la situación demostró una vez más porque era la mejor guerrera meltran de su especie y de la RDF.

—Ssí, Miri —Nicté tampoco dejaba de ver a Rick mientras se encaminaban a la cocina.

Con jugosos cortes de carne y hamburguesas acompañados por la ensalada de lechugas, zanahorias y pepinos de Lisa, y cerveza bien fría, los amigos disfrutaron de su reunión.

—¡Por el Ángel del puente! ¡Y que siempre estés presente cuando te necesitemos! —todos brindaron por Nicté Andrade que ya no sabía como corresponder.

—Gracias. Pensé que nada más era una comida entre amigos.

—De no ser por ti, Max y yo no estaríamos aquí con Dana.

—Y tú que la andas castigando, Hayes —Roy le reclamó a Lisa con seriedad.

—¡Ya, ya, Focker! Sé que la teniente Andrade no volverá a llevarme la contraria.

—¿No se te hizo muy exagerado mandarla a barrer los hangares? —se sumó Claudia.

—Tal vez me extralimité, pero entiendan que me tomó por sorpresa lo que pasó.

—Pero ¿barrer los hangares, Lisa? —Rick habló esta vez.

—Necesitaban que le pasaran la escoba y quedaron muy bien —Claudia, Rick, Max, Roy y Miriya se vieron con complicidad—. Eres buena con la escoba, Andrade.

—Era un orden, mi capitana. _Una desgraciada orden._ _Gracias almirante._

—Yo creo que ahora sí puedes cargar a Dana —Lisa se tapó los ojos. Estaba segura que Miriya iba a lanzarle a la niña como aquella vez con ella en el satélite-fábrica. Al escuchar los balbuceos, volvió a mirar: Nicté recibió a Dana de manos de su propio padre.

—Es una niña preciosa. Salió a los dos.

—Max y yo practicamos todos los días —Nicté vio que todos se sonrojaban ante la franqueza de Miriya sin entender que pasaba.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Nnno, ninguno. Lo que pasa es que Miriya es meltran y todavía no termina de adaptarse a nuestras costumbres —Max salió al paso con una rápida disculpa.

—Eso merece otro brindis. ¡Por el amor! —y se lanzó a besar a Claudia.

—¡Oh, Roy! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Es el efecto Focker, mi amorrrrrr.

En el breve lapso que Dana estuvo con Nicté, la pequeña se quedó dormida con el suave murmullo con que la arrullaba. A Rick le despertó mucha ternura la escena.

—Max, Miriya —les dijo con la mirada lo que Dana había hecho.

—Má, má —la bebé se medio despertó llamando a su mamá.

—¡Oh, mi nena! —la tomó con cuidado para no volver a despertarla—. Voy a llevarla a su cuna. Ya vengo.

—Tienes madera con los niños —señaló Claudia.

—No sé. Simplemente se acurrucó.

—Dana jamás hizo eso conmigo la primera vez. Estuvo muy juguetona cuando fuimos al satélite-fábrica —recordó Lisa con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

—Cuando los zentraedis se fueron de espaldas al mostrarles el poder del amor —completó Max.

—¿El poder del amor?— Nicté se mostró muy contrariada.

Entre Claudia y Max narraron los pormenores de aquella misión, incluido el beso forzoso entre Lisa y Rick.

—¿Y han vuelto a tener otra misión similar?

—No. Eso de besar a alguien por una orden es muy extraño —dijo Rick mientras jugueteaba con unas tiras de zanahoria en su plato. _Nada como hacerlo porque uno quiere._

—Era una orden del comandante Breetai. Había que cumplirla —recalcó Lisa y recordó el sabor de los labios de Rick, su cálido aliento. Se dio cuenta que ya no habría más.

—Debió ser algo penoso.

—_Vaya que sí._ Hasta que llegué al puente recibí la orden y expresé mi molestia, pero había que cumplir —a Rick le pareció que eso fue hace muchísimos años. Eran otros tiempos, un recuerdo muy bello.

Claudia vio que la nostalgia se estaba apoderando de Lisa y Rick dijo:

—¿Dónde dejaste el postre, Nicté?

—En la barra de la cocina. Yo voy.

Nicté volvió con Miriya que traía los platos, las cucharas y un cuchillo. Le retiró a la charola el papel aluminio que la cubría. Rebanó el postre y Miriya lo repartió a sus invitados.

—¡Nunca había probado algo así! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Flan napolitano, Miriya —lo había decorado con cerezas—. Es un postre típico de mi tierra.

—¿Cómo se hace? Porque quiero preparárselo a mi Max y a Dana.

—Es muy sencillo. Todos los ingredientes los echas a la licuadora. Son cinco…

—Mejor enséñale cómo. Miriya apenas está aprendiendo a cocinar —aclaró Lisa—. Me parece que es demasiado dulce para mi gusto. _Y eso que me gusta lo dulce._

—Para mí está muy rico —dijo Roy relamiéndose.

—Lo mismo digo —Max se unió a los comentarios de su superior.

—¿Tú que dices, Rick?¿Rick? —le preguntó Roy. Rick Hunter comía sin hablar, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¡Está exquisito! Nunca había probado algo igual._

—¿Estás con nosotros, cachorro?

—¿Eh, qué? ¿Decían?

—Ya me estás preocupando, cachorrito. Desde hace unos días estás muy distraído.

Nicté veía disimuladamente a Rick mientras conversaba con Miriya. Pero también notó que Lisa Hayes se veía molesta por algo.

—Yo sí me voy a servir otra rebanadita, ¿alguien más quiere? —dijo Claudia.

—Yo, Claudia —Rick pidió una tercera rebanada.

—¿No que estás a dieta, Claudia? —Lisa le susurró y volteó a ver a Rick, pero él ya no lo notó.

—No todos los días pruebas auténtica comida mexicana.

—¡Qué bueno que les gustó! Supongo que es por la buena compañía.

—Eso merece otro brindis. ¡Salud! —Roy Focker ya andaba algo tomado.

El resto de la comida transcurrió entre anécdotas de los pilotos, Lisa y Claudia y de la vida de Nicté en Nueva Ciudad de México y algunos chistes. Cuando menos lo pensaron, cayó el ocaso y salieron las primeras estrellas.

—Me divertí mucho. Gracias por invitarme.

—A ti, por aceptar. Esperamos seguirte viendo —dijo Max.

—Entonces la próxima en su casa.

—¿Cómo? —todos parecieron no entender esas palabras.

—Disculpen, yo también me estoy adaptando a sus costumbres. Quiero decir, la próxima vez en mi casa. Es una expresión para ofrecer hospitalidad.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya no recordaba esa frase —Roy todavía entendía perfectamente lo que escuchaba.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a México, Roy? —le preguntó Claudia.

—Nunca. Pero una vez Pops y yo conocimos a unos mexicanos que así nos dijeron por si alguna vez llegábamos a ir por allá. Muy amables.

A Nicté no se le hizo raro. _De seguro fueron algunos paisanos de California. _

Los invitados se despidieron de sus anfitriones, prometiendo repetir.

—Nos vemos el lunes. Que descansen —dijo Nicté.

Rick iba a ofrecerse a acompañarla, pero Claudia le pidió ayuda con Roy.

—Podemos dejarte de camino —señaló Claudia.

—No, gracias —declinó con amabilidad al ver a Lisa un tanto tensa—. Vivo cerca. Chau. Cuídense.

—¿Y tú Lisa?

—Necesito caminar, Claudia. Suerte con Roy.

Rick puso a su hermano en la parte trasera del jeep y condujo hasta casa de él. Al llegar, lo bajó y lo acomodó en la recámara.

—Esta vez sí se pasó. Roy no cambia. Nos vemos, Claudia.

—Si lo hiciera, dejaría de ser Roy Focker. Oye Rick, espera —el joven se detuvo a verla—. ¿Qué te pasó en la comida? Estabas muy distraído, ¿es por lo de Lisa?

—No, Claudia. Es otra cosa —mintió. _¿México, qué significa?_

—¿Seguro? Cuando viste a Nicté te quedaste mudo.

—Estee —se rascó la nuca sonrojado—. Es una chica muy amable. _Y muy linda._

—Si tú lo dices —Claudia sabía que había algo más—. Gracias por ayudarme con Roy.

—Por nada. Hasta el lunes.

Rick Hunter salió rumbó a su casa pensando en lo que vivió esa tarde. _¿Qué fue lo que me pasó hoy con Nicté? ¿Tanto se me notó? No, han de ser ideas de Claudia y de Roy. Un momento, Hunter. Acabas de salir de una relación. Si ya estoy libre. _

Ya en su barraca, Nicté contemplaba las estrellas desde su barraca. _¡Qué apuesto es Rick Hunter! ¡Qué azules son sus ojos! La de chicas que han de estar haciendo fila por él. ¡Sí que me fui a Plutón! Nada que te fuiste, se fueron. ¿No viste cómo te miró?_

Mientras caminaba, Lisa Hayes trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. _¿Vi lo que creo que vi? Hayes, por favor, ya basta. ¡Déjalo ir! Es libre y tú también. Escucha a Claudia._


	8. Leyendas

—¿Estás segura, Kim? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Completamente. La misma Irina me lo contó

—¿La Zorra del Ártico y el capitán Hunter? Ella no le llega ni a los talones a la capitana Hayes —afirmó Sammy desde lugar en la tacnet.

—En la última edición de mi revista favorita dice que después que los hombres rompen con su pareja, siempre buscan compañía porque no quieren estar solos —indicó Kim sacando el ejemplar de un cajón de su escritorio —Vean, aquí está el artículo —las otras corren a su lugar.

—Pues los arreglos de flores siguen llegando con la capitana Hayes. Parece que nadie se va a dar por vencido —señaló Vanessa.

—Todo lo contrario con el capitán Hunter, ni las moscas se le acercan —mencionó Sammy.

—Oigan, la capitana Hayes marcó su territorio.

—Y el tonto del capitán Hayes que no lo valora.

Vanessa se quedó pensando en lo que Kim les contó y se puso pálida.

—Entonces si cualquier mujer se acerca al capitán Hunter…—e hizo la mímica de un cuchillo cortando su garganta.

Las tres tragaron saliva. Lisa Hayes era terrible cuando se enojaba, pero verla en su faceta de celos no era para nada una opción saludable.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿han visto lo rara que anda Nicté desde que la promovieron?

—Cierto, Sammy. En su descanso, se la pasa viendo hacia la pista desde la terraza de la cafetería —señaló Kim.

—A los mejor le gusta alguno de los pilotos y es muy tímida para decírselo. Ha de ser el capitán Vinógradov —se sumó Vanessa ya desde su estación de trabajo.

—¿Han visto como le brillan los ojos? Ha de estar enamorada —suspiró Sammy de vuelta a la tacnet.

—A lo mejor está enamorada del "misterioso piloto fantasma" —supuso Kim.

Ese día el escuadrón Bermellón estaba de guardia y Rick Hunter seguía devanándose los sesos en su oficina. Había un detalle en la conversación con El Norteño que no lo dejaba en paz. Y de paso, otra interrogante: la teniente Nicté Andrade. Por más que lo meditaba, no encontraba la respuesta. Decidió salir a despejarse un poco. Fue cuando la vio apoyada en la pared del hangar del Skull.

_¿Qué estará haciendo? Generalmente, las chicas de la base nos buscan a la salida de turno o en la cafetería._

Nicté estaba absorta, como hipnotizada, viendo despegar y aterrizar los varitech. Sus ojos destellaban una luz de fascinación. En ese momento traía puestos los audífonos de su reproductor de música. Faltaban dos días para la prueba.

_1, 2, 3, 4 va, 1, 2, 3, 4 va, 1, 2, 3, 4 va._ Con su pie marcaba el instante en que el varitech aceleraba a fondo.

Rick se acercó a ella, observándola intrigado. _¿Por qué hará eso? Tal vez esté llevando el ritmo. _Pudo más su curiosidad y la llamó sin resultado. Luego, se puso a mover los brazos para indicarle su presencia. Finalmente lo consiguió.

—¡Capitán Hunter! —sobresaltada lo saludó—Disculpe, no lo vi.

Rick le devolvió el saludo y Nicté apagó su reproductor y guardó los audífonos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Disculpe, teniente. Me extrañó verla aquí. No es común ver al personal femenino por estos lugares, a menos que necesiten algún tipo de reporte o tengan que darnos alguna instrucción más precisa.

—¡Ah! —Nicté se sonrojó un poco—. Veía los despegues.

—¿Los despegues? —Rick la vio sin entender.

—Es fascinante como los aviones levantan el vuelo, suben el tren de aterrizaje y pliegan las alas al acelerar. ¿Usted no lo ve así?

_¿Una mujer encuentra fascinante el despegue de un avión? Creo que estoy soñando._

—¿Se encuentra bien, mi capitán? —le dijo al notar su sorpresa.

—Creo que no la escuché bien, ¿dijo que le gusta ver el despegue de un avión?

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—¡_Por supuesto que lo tiene! A ninguna mujer que he conocido, ni siquiera a Lisa, me ha dicho algo semejante. _Pues… ¿y solamente le gustan lo despegues?

—También los aterrizajes. En sí me gusta cualquier tipo de aeronave: de combate, comercial, de transporte de personal. No importa si están detenidos o en movimiento. Son… maravillosos.

Rick no daba crédito. Cuando la escuchó hablar, vio un brillo mágico en sus ojos y una expresión soñadora que lo dejó atónito. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despertarse.

—Dirá que estoy loco, pero creo que usted es la única que puede ayudarme.

Nicté se quedó impactada. Rick caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose desesperadamente las manos por el cabello.

—Usted que viene de lo que fue México, por favor dígame, ¿existe tal cosa como volcanes amantes?

—¿Cómo? —Nicté parpadeó varias veces con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Lo sabía! Va a decir que está hablando con un demente.

—No, mi capitán. Es que hace mucho no escuchaba esa frase.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy loco?

Nicté sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Si usted gusta, puedo mostrárselos. Pero saliendo de mi turno.

Rick respiró aliviado.

—¿A qué hora sale?

—A las 1700. Lo veo en la barda alambrada sur.

Nicté y Rick volvieron a quedarse viendo fijamente. Cuando unas voces los regresaron al mundo.

—Ahí está.

—Nicté, vámonos —entre Kim y Vanessa la jalaron de los brazos.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué les pasa?

—Y usted, capitán Hunter, ¡aléjese! No queremos que algo malo le pase a Nicté por su culpa —Sammy le advirtió con cara de poco amigos y se fue tras ellas.

_¿Que algo malo le pase por mi culpa? ¿Qué se les habrá metido en la cabeza?_

Y cuando llegaron a la entrada del SDF-2…

—¡Oigan! Estaba hablando con el capitán Hunter.

—Mejor ni te le acerques —le advirtió Sammy con ojos suplicantes.

—¿No sabes lo que la capitana Hayes le hizo a la cabo Zemanova en los bolos? —Vanessa continuó.

Nicté no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—A la capitana Hayes le dio un ataque de celos por verla con el capitán Hunter y la hizo correr —Kim se animó a decirlo.

—A ver, a ver. Sin rodeos. No estoy entendiendo.

—La capitana Hayes no quiere que nadie se le acerque a su exnovio —Vanessa aclaró.

—¿Y eso qué? El capitán Hunter me estaba preguntando algo muy importante.

Las Conejitas se vieron entre sí con cara de entre incredulidad y miedo.

—No queremos que la capitana Hayes te… —Kim hizo la mímica del degüello.

—¿A mí?

—Le dijo a Irina que se largara de su vista antes que cometiera un homicidio —Vanessa completó la información.

—Desde ese día, ninguna mujer se le acerca al capitán Hunter. Es tabú —las tres hablaron al unísono.

—No deberías desafiar a la capitana Hayes. Ya ves que te mandó barrer los hangares —Sammy seguía con su misma expresión de angustia.

_O sea que marcó territorio. Lo entendería si todavía anduvieran._

—Gracias por la advertencia, aunque creo que la capitana está exagerando. ¿No me acaban de decir que es su exnovio?

—No te acerques, ¿ok? —Kim se puso muy seria.

**1700 Barda alambrada sur**

Rick estaba muy nervioso y salió rápidamente hacia el lugar convenido. _¡Fiuuuu! Al menos ahora ya sé que sí existen, pero ¿qué serán? Bueno, Hunter, evita cometer alguna tontería._

En el área de casilleros femeninos, Nicté recogía su mochila. Las palabras de sus amigas seguían retumbando en su cabeza. _Es una buena oportunidad de tratar al capitán Hunter. Pero es territorio prohibido. La capitana puede mandarme para el otro barrio. A ver, la amenaza pesa sobre cualquiera._ Y se decidió.

Rick Hunter, apoyado en la alambrada, consultaba su reloj constantemente. _Ojalá sea puntual. No quiero estarla esperando tanto tiempo. ¿Y si me deja plantado por lo de hace rato? _Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Capitán Hunter, es usted muy puntual.

—Teniente Andrade, pensé que se había arrepentido.

—¿Arrepentirme? _Si todavía lo sigo pensando._

—Por mi comportamiento desquiciado. Disculpe si la asusté. No suelo ser así.

—No negaré que me impresionó, mi capitán. Antes de irnos, necesito saber algo.

—Usted dirá.

—Una fuente me advirtió que una amenaza pesa sobre todas las mujeres de la base que se acerquen a usted. Quiero saber si corro algún riesgo.

—¿Cómo? No me diga, las Conejitas. Exactamente qué le dijeron.

—Que es tabú acercarse a usted por lo que le hizo la capitana Hayes a la cabo Zemanova.

—_¡Otra vez esa maldita comadreja! Ahora me lo explico._ Mire teniente, soy libre de hablar con quien yo quiera. Es mi vida privada. Le aseguro que no corre ningún riesgo alguno —la determinación en la voz y en los ojos de Rick Hunter le dieron confianza a Nicté.

—En ese caso, creo que podemos irnos.

Fueron a una cafetería tipo árabe en Nueva Macross con libreros en sus paredes que guardaban libros que sobrevivieron a la Lluvia de la muerte, algunos ejemplares tenían los bordes de sus páginas ligeramente quemados. El piso estaba cubierto con alfombras orientales y los comensales se sentaban en mullidos almohadones colocados alrededor de las mesas.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar.

—Le sugiero la tizana de frutas o el pastel de dátil con nuez.

—¿Habrá café? Siempre lo tomo negro y sin azúcar.

—Yo, o tomo un capuchino o café con leche. Pero me encantan las malteadas.

—¿En serio? A mí también —trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se tomó una sin ningún éxito—. ¿Habrá aquí?

Vieron el menú y sí había. Rick pidió una de fresa y Nicté, de chocolate.

—¡Es la mejor malteada que he probado! ¿Puedo hablarte de tú y sin rangos? Digo, creo que ya entramos en confianza. Tú me puedes decir Rick.

—Está bien, Rick. ¿Estás listo para saber de los volcanes amantes?

—Claro, desde hace semanas estoy hecho un nudo.

—Es una antigua leyenda de mi país. Una leyenda azteca.

—¿Leyenda?

—Espera aquí —se levantó a buscar un libro de fotografías. Al regresar, se lo mostró.

—Estos son los volcanes amantes —Rick contempló las dos imponentes moles de roca coronadas con nieves eternas, muy cercanas una de la otra—. El de la izquierda se llama Iztaccíhuatl, es un volcán extinto. Tiene la forma de una mujer dormida. Su nombre significa Mujer blanca. En cambio, el de la derecha, es el Popocatépetl, Cerro que humea, y continúa en actividad. Siempre con su fumarola. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

Rick asintió sin dejar de ver los volcanes que vigilaban el Valle de Anáhuac.

—Hay varias versiones. Te contaré mi favorita —cerró los ojos buscando inspirarse.

Cuando inició, Rick pareció que había caído bajo un hechizo.

Hace muchos años, en la antigua capital del imperio azteca vivían la princesa Iztaccíhuatl y el guerrero águila Popocatépetl. Ambos estaban muy enamorados.

Popocatépetl era el mejor guerrero: fuerte, astuto, temerario y de noble corazón. Un día, se presentó a las tres pruebas para elegir a los nuevos líderes del ejército. Venció al guerrero Técpatl o Pedernal en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; demostró su habilidad con el arco y la flecha al atravesar de un solo tiro a tres aves multicolor. La última prueba era una lucha con espadas y escudos. Su contendiente era su mejor amigo de la infancia, el guerrero jaguar Mazatl o Venado. Fue una dura pelea porque no quería usar su arma contra su amigo. Popocatépetl esquivaba los golpes o los detenía con su escudo. Finalmente, la espada de Mazatl se destruyó. El guerrero jaguar pidió que lo mataran, como se estilaba en aquella época para salvar el honor.

Popocatépetl arrojó sus armas y caminó hacia su amigo. Con voz potente afirmó que no podía matar a su hermano. Por ese acto, se les concedió a ambos los grados de capitán y lugarteniente.

La esclava de la princesa Iztaccíhuatl corrió a comunicarle las buenas noticias a su señora quien se alegró por el guerrero. La princesa le ordenó llevar un mensaje: debía verla en el jardín de la terraza del palacio cuando Venus, el lucero de la tarde, estuviera en lo alto. Presta, cumplió la orden.

Popocatépetl estaba feliz porque vería su amor. Su amigo Mazatl lo acompañó y le aconsejó que para nada se dejara llevar completamente por el amor, sino que también su mente debía estar con su corazón. Cuando dio la hora, el guerrero águila escaló la pared hasta la terraza. Ya lo estaba esperando la princesa y ahí, se juraron amor eterno y prometió desposarla.

Al día siguiente, Popocatépetl en audiencia privada con el emperador, pidió la mano de su hija. El monarca le dijo que para probar su valor debía ir a la guerra contra otro pueblo, tomar su capital y traer prisioneros. Se despidió de la princesa prometiendo volver triunfante.

El emperador jamás daría la mano de Iztaccíhuatl para que se casara con el capitán. Ella estaba destinada a ser sacerdotisa del Templo Mayor. El sumo sacerdote le pagó a otro guerrero para que matara a Popocatépetl en plena batalla. Pero nunca contaron conque sobreviviría, pues su mejor amigo y lugarteniente Mazatl se interpuso entre el corazón del guerrero águila y la flecha. En su lecho de muerte, Mazatl le pidió que regresara con Iztaccíhuatl. Popocatépetl juró venganza por la muerte de su amigo.

En la capital del imperio, Iztaccíhuatl tomó una trágica decisión: prefirió envenenarse antes que ser sacerdotisa y estar alejada del guerrero. Cuando Popocatépetl regresó, fue a buscarla y al encontrarla muerta, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a las montañas más alejadas a llorar su pérdida. Encendió una tea y se quedó a velar su sueño. Los dioses, conmovidos por aquel amor, los convirtieron en volcanes. Dicen que cuando sale una fumarola es el corazón del guerrero que recuerda a su amada.

Rick estaba embelesado. No sabía si por la leyenda o por la voz de Nicté narrándola.

—Es muy hermosa. ¿Entonces estos volcanes son ellos? —señalando el libro.

—Sí, esa leyenda me trae muchos recuerdos —Nicté se entristeció.

—Disculpa, no quise ponerte así. ¿Estás bien? _Tal vez ella tuvo un amor así_ —Rick se quedó callado, removiendo la malteada con la pajilla.

—Estoy bien. Descuida. ¿Dónde escuchaste de los volcanes amantes?

—Pues… —rascándose la nuca—. Fui a un bar, yo estaba muy deprimido y el cantinero me empezó a hacer plática. Dijo de eso y algo de una cazuela —Nicté se rió disimuladamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tuvo que haber sido un piloto mexicano. Solamente ellos así le dicen al Valle de México donde está la ciudad.

—¿En serio me crees?

—Claro. Voy a devolver el libro.

Mientras Rick se terminaba su malteada, Lisa y Claudia entraron. Al verlas, recordó la escenita de Lisa en los bolos. Buscó a Nicté con la mirada sin ubicarla. Al notar su mochila, la escondió debajo de la mesa.

—Eres imposible, Claudia. No sé como le haces para convencerme —al ver a Rick cambió la expresión de su semblante—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hunter?

—¿Eh? —fingió sorpresa—. Ya ves, vine a tomarme una malteada.

—¿Malteada? Si a ti casi no te gusta lo dulce. ¿Con quién estás? —Lisa se cruzó de brazos muy molesta al notar el otro vaso.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio de tortura? Puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi tiempo libre y si no te incomoda, voy a terminar mi malteada —tomó la malteada de chocolate, le sacó la pajilla y puso la suya.

Desde el lugar de donde tomó el libro, Nicté pudo ver a la capitana Hayes y a la teniente comandante Grant. _Ojalá se vayan pronto. ¿No se supone que debo estar relajada para este miércoles?_

—Vamos, Lisa —le insistió Claudia—. ¿O vas a armar otro alboroto? Mira allá hay una mesa. Nos vemos, Rick.

La mesa que tomaron estaba justamente al lado del librero donde se encontraba Nicté.

—¿Nicté? ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que te gustaran estos lugares —dijo Claudia al verla de espaldas a ellas.

—Hola, Claus. Buenas tardes, capitana Hayes. A veces vengo a leer —se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Andrade? —Lisa le preguntó muy interesada.

—Un poco de todo —algo apenada—. Provecho —pero en cuanto dio el primer paso…

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Nos podrías recomendar algo.

Rick vio la incómoda situación y decidió actuar. Llamó al mesero, le pidió papel y pluma, pagó las malteadas y discretamente salió llevando la mochila.

—Gracias, pero ya me iba. Estoy un poco cansada. ¿Y de recomendarles? Pues… el té de menta. Hasta mañana.

Al no ver a Rick y su mochila, pensó lo peor. _Éste se largó dejándome con este relajito. ¡Maldito ratero!_

—Señorita, el caballero que la acompañaba ya pagó. Por cierto, me encargó que le diera esto.

"Te espero afuera en el callejón de al lado."

Salió a la calle buscándolo. _No pensé que el capitán Hunter fuera así. ¿Para qué querrá mi mochila? Lo siento por mi libro y por…_

—¡Psst psst, Nicté! —una voz la llamó, pero ella no volteó. Volvió a escuchar el sonido con cierta cautela, venía de atrás de unas cajas de cartón.

—¡Rick Hunter! ¿Dónde te metiste, maldito ladrón? —le reclamó furiosa.

—No quería que Lisa y Claudia nos vieran juntos. ¡Vámonos!

La tomó de la mano para echarse a correr. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, llegaron al parque.

—Me dijiste que no corría riesgos. ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Ladrón! Dame acá —arrebatándole la mochila con gran facilidad.

Nicté abrió la mochila para revisar que su contenido estuviera intacto: su libro, su cartera y un envoltorio en tela roja. _Todo está aquí. Nada falta._

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que soy un ladrón? —Rick estaba francamente ofuscado.

—Disculpa, Rick. No quise ofenderte. Pero al no verte, ¿qué querías que pensara? Además, me dejaste sola con la capitana Hayes.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que de todas las cafeterías de Macross la comadreja justo iría a esa? —se exaltó.

—¿Comadreja? —se miró extrañada.

—Así le digo a la capitana Hayes —la observó detenidamente—. En cambio, tú eres una fiera. ¡Qué carácter! Yo también te ofrezco una disculpa. Debí quedarme. ¿Qué cargas en la mochila? ¿Piedras? Pesa mucho.

—No, esto —sacó de la mochila un ejemplar de pastas gruesas de _Las mil y una noches_.

—¿Cargas esto todo el tiempo? —Rick sostuvo entre las manos el pesado libro.

—Solamente hoy. Últimamente, he estado tensa y leer me relaja un poco.

—Ya lo creo, teniendo a la comadreja como superior —Rick recordó esos primeros meses en el SDF-1 cuando comenzó como piloto militar.

—Dirás a la Reina de Corazones de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ de Walt Disney. Así se pone cuando se enoja —Nicté hizo la imitación de Lisa que le arrancó la risa a Rick.

Se sentaron en una banca a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Fue cuando Rick la vio igual o más absorta que cuando estaba viendo los varitech. Él abrió el libro para hojearlo, en sus guardas tenía dibujos de alfombras voladoras y lámparas maravillosas. De pronto, salió algo volando. Lo recogió: era una fotografía con tres personas. Una de ellas era Nicté con su uniforme escolar y boina azul.

—¿Quiénes son? —le tendió la foto.

—Mis abuelos —acarició la foto con ternura—. Éramos muy unidos. Aquí estábamos el día mi salida de la secundaria. Mi abuelo Raúl —señaló a un hombre con cabello y barba de candado blancos— era quien me narraba historias y cuentos cuando era niña. Por eso cuando me dijiste de los volcanes amantes, me acordé de él.

—¿Y el otro?

—Mi abuelo Luis —un hombre robusto con el cabello blanco y sin barba—. Sabía contar unos chistes buenísimos. Tenía mucho sentido del humor y cantaba precioso.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse viendo a los ojos fijamente. Nicté bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

—Ya es tarde. Tengo turno temprano.

—Te acompaño —Rick se rascó la nuca tímidamente—. Oye, quiero compensarte lo de hoy. ¿Estás libre mañana en la tarde? _Por favor, que diga que sí_ —escondió los dedos cruzados debajo del libro.

—Sí, claro. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que me acostaré temprano para recorrer la pista antes del turno del miércoles_.

—Te veo mañana en el mismo lugar y hora que hoy.

Y se fueron al barrio militar. Él, llevando la mochila en la espalda y ella, el libro en las manos. Al estrecharse las manos ya para despedirse, sintieron mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos. Rick, un poco más tranquilo, durmió esa noche soñando con la leyenda de los volcanes.

Al día siguiente, Nicté cubrió su turno como controladora de vuelo. Sammy tenía otras cosas que hacer. Cuando apareció el capitán Hunter en la pantalla, la joven volvió a sentir las mismas mariposas en el estómago y se sonrojó, lo mismo él. Lisa alcanzó a ver aquel leve rubor y se le retorcieron los intestinos apretando los puños.

—¿Algún problema, teniente Andrade?

—No, mi capitana. Estaba por darle sus coordenadas al escuadrón Bermellón —a Rick, recuperando la compostura al notar el disgusto en Lisa—. Buenos días, líder Bermellón, sus coordenadas para hoy son cuadrante Alfa sector 2 —antes de cerrar la comunicación le sonrió discretamente y le guiñó un ojo—. Cambio y fuera.

_Un lindo buenos días, un guiño y tu sonrisa son todo lo que necesito hoy para motivarme._

El día siguió sin novedad. El almuerzo reunió a Claudia, Lisa, las Conejitas y Nicté en la cafetería y se sentaron en la terraza que daba a las pistas. Y otra vez, Nicté entró en trance.

—¿Querida, estás bien? —Claudia le tocó el hombro para sacarla de su estado.

—¿Perdón? Sí, todo en orden.

—Ya no me dijiste anoche, Andrade. Exactamente qué estabas leyendo en Aladino —le preguntó Lisa.

—_Las mil y una noches_, mi capitana.

Lisa escupió el café al escuchar ese título y se limpió con una servilleta.

—¿Estuviste leyendo qué?

—Lisa, ¿qué te pasa?

—Eso es… _¿Cómo decirlo? _Algo que no hay que leer. Punto.

Las cinco se quedaron viendo a Lisa sin entender lo que decía.

—¿Puede explicarse mejor, capitana? —dijo Sammy.

—Habla de… —se ruborizó hasta las orejas y susurró— sexo. Toda mi vida pensé que _Las mil y una noches _hablaban de princesas, genios y lámparas maravillosas y cuando lo pude leer completo en la preparatoria, juré no volverlo a hacer. Volvamos, ya es hora —Lisa salió rumbo al puente—. _¡Cómo me gustaría que me hicieran lo que en ese libro!_

Las cinco se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Las Conejitas las siguieron. Claudia y Nicté se quedaron atrás.

—A Lisa le cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de ese tema sin ponerme así.

—Yo no iba a decir nada. _¡Maldita moral victoriana! ¡Pobre Lisa!_

—Oye, ayer vimos al capitán Hunter en Aladino. ¿También lo viste?

—Nnnoo—se puso muy nerviosa—. ¿Cómo crees?

Claudia esta vez fue más incisiva que la vez pasada con los simuladores.

—Estuviste con él, ¿cierto?

—Bueno… me preguntó algo de México y como es el único sitio que conozco con libros viejos, fuimos allí.

Claudia sonrió con ternura. _Nicté y Rick sí se llamaron la atención._

—Nada más sean discretos —le guiñó un ojo—. Lisa todavía no acepta que terminaron. Rick y tú son adultos, saben lo que están haciendo.

Los escuadrones Bermellón y Wolf regresaron a la base a las 1600. Cuando Nicté les dio instrucciones para aterrizar, Rick le sonrió tímidamente en la tacnet.

Nicté ya iba de salida y Lisa la detuvo en la puerta.

—Teniente Andrade. Necesito que seas la controladora de vuelo para la prueba de mañana a las 1100. Te lo encargo. Buenas tardes.

—Siento no poder cumplir con su orden, mi capitana —Nicté traía una carpeta en las manos.

Lisa se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar tales palabras. _¿Se está insubordinando?_

—¿Y se puede saber qué te lo impide, Andrade? —Lisa se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—Esto —le extendió la carpeta para que la leyera. _Había pensado en no decirle para guardar las apariencias, pero me habría sido más difícil dejar el puente para la prueba._

En la primera hoja decía:

Proyecto VT/f,

Investigador: Teniente segunda Nicté Andrade Galván

Prueba de vuelo: miércoles 1100

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Es el proyecto que me encargó el almirante Gloval y debo estar presente mañana durante la prueba de vuelo para verificar los resultados. Por eso estuve yendo a los simuladores. De otro modo, cuente conmigo.

—Gracias por avisarme, teniente Andrade. Pondré a Sammy en tu lugar.

—Cubriré mis horas antes y después de la prueba. Si necesitan que reponga el tiempo que falte, puedo hacerlo.

—No creo que sea necesario. Mientras dure la prueba, se toma como tus horas del turno. Suerte con tu proyecto —y se estrecharon las manos.

—Gracias, mi capitana. Buenas tardes y hasta mañana —le hizo el saludo militar y se retiró.

Iba pensando en lo bien que se sentía por decir que formaba parte del proyecto VT/f sin revelar lo más importante: ella era el piloto de prueba. Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegó a la barda alambrada sur.

—¡Nicté! —Rick la llamó desde atrás.

—Rick, disculpa no te vi.

—¿Día pesado?

—Lo normal. Ya ni recordaba que tenía que verte. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Ese día, Rick llegó a la base en su jeep, casi no lo usaba porque prefería caminar. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto civil de Nueva Macross. Se detuvieron en un pequeño hangar.

—¿El aeropuerto? —preguntó extrañada.

—Espera y verás —Rick sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió. Ahí estaba ante sus ojos el Mockingbird.

Nicté, asombrada, se bajó del jeep y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba el pequeño avión.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es un Mockingbird! —la chica acarició el fuselaje de la nave—. Un momento, éste es un biplaza. ¿No que esta clase de aviones es monoplaza?

—Tienes razón —Rick se acercó con su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Es una modificación. El día de la inauguración del SDF-1 yo llegué en mi Mockingbird —sacó su cartera para enseñarle la fotografía de su última competencia aérea— a ver al mayor Roy Focker. Roy es mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano? Pero si no se parecen.

—Pops, mi papá, y Daniel Focker, el padre de Roy, fueron muy amigos en el ejército. Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía seis o siete años y los míos lo adoptaron criándolo como hijo propio. Unos años después nací yo. Roy es mi hermano mayor —como siempre, cada que Rick hablaba de Roy Focker lo hacía con orgullo y mucha admiración. Le contó todo lo ocurrido ese día.

—¿Me permites ver de nuevo esa foto? —Rick se la tendió—. _¡Imposible!_ ¿Y qué pasó con el Mockingbird original?

—Le cayó encima un misil zentraedi cuando reconstruían Macross dentro del SDF-1 —dijo con pesar y le contó cómo estuvo atrapado 12 días con Minmei en una sección de la nave y todo lo que hicieron para sobrevivir. Nicté lo veía parpadeando continuamente, atónita—. Cuando Minmei ganó el concurso de señorita Macross, le dieron este avión como premio, tiene partes del Mockingbird original. Cuando volvimos a la Tierra la primera vez, yo la llevé en él a Yokohama a ver a sus padres y regresamos con su primo Lynn Kyle —al escuchar aquel nombre, a Nicté le dio un vuelco el estómago—. Me dijo que me lo quedara, que yo sabría mejor qué hacer con él.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué en la foto hay confeti y serpentinas —se la devolvió.

—Antes de ser piloto militar, competí en concursos de vuelo acrobático desde los 12 años. Gané ocho veces consecutivas.

—¿Ocho veces consecutivas desde los 12 años? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiuno.

—Yo también y créeme no he vivido tantas aventuras.

—¿Quieres ponerte detrás de los controles?

—¿Lo dices en serio? _Ésta sí es manera de relejarse._

Rick la ayudó a subir, pues Nicté trataba de que no se le subiera la falda de su uniforme. Una vez dentro, la joven se sintió en la gloria. Tocaba el tablero como si se tratara de algo casi sagrado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Rick.

—¡Vaya que te gustan los aviones! Tienes la misma mirada que los niños que nos van a ver desde la alambrada norte. _Tienes un brillo muy hermoso en tus ojos._

—_¡Es maravilloso! Altímetro, timón, radio, tren de aterrizaje, brújula, kilometraje. _¡Wow, me dejaste sin palabras! —y dio un profundo suspiro recostándose en el asiento.

—¿Qué te parece si volamos un rato?

—¿No estás cansado por el patrullaje de hoy?

—Un poco, pero hace unos días que no me subo al Mockingbird. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—Seguro, mi capitán —le hizo el saludo militar dedicándole un guiño y esa misma sonrisa que en la mañana.

Nicté se pasó para atrás en lo que Rick se ponía el traje de vuelo. ¡_Voy a volar, voy a volar! De pasajera. Bueno, ¿qué tiene? El caso es relajarme, aunque voy a quedar más emocionada que si me hubiera subido a la montaña rusa._

Rick abordó el avión y pidió autorización a la torre de control. Muy pronto, el Mockingbird ya estaba en el aire.

—Sujétate bien —el joven realizó algunas piruetas sencillas que fueron la delicia de ambos. A cierta altitud, Nicté vio Nueva Macross bañada por la luz del ocaso que la hacía parecer de fuego, oro y cobre. _Y yo que no traje la cámara. Esta sería una toma magnífica._ Decidió guardar aquella imagen en su corazón.

Después de un rato, el Mockingbird regresó a su hangar. Rick bajó primero y ayudó a Nicté a bajar por la escalerilla cuando resbaló y cerró los ojos. Los rápidos reflejos de Rick evitaron que se hiciera daño tomándola de la cintura, quedando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Sus cuerpos vibraban ante esa sensación, perdiéndose en sus miradas. Él aspiró el aroma de Nicté.

_¿Qué es esa fragancia? No es vainilla como la de Minmei, ni rosas silvestres como la de Lisa. Es, ¿cidra?_ Cuando su madre vivía. Rick, aunque era muy pequeño, la ayudaba a seleccionar esas flores para que ella preparara esencia que vendía al farmacéutico para fabricar agua de colonia y otras cosas. Siempre le gustó el olor de esas pequeñas flores.

—¿Me devuelves mi cintura, por favor? —pidió Nicté bastante abochornada.

—¿Eh? sí, claro, disculpa —Rick estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Tras el susto, vieron como anochecía desde el hangar sentados en el jeep. Hablaron del pequeño paseo vespertino que habían dado y de los años de Rick en _el Circo de los Hermanos Hunter_. Antes de regresar, Rick le invitó unos hotdogs afuera del aeropuerto. Nicté insistió en pagar, pues Rick había pagado las malteadas. Terminaron negociando, él los hotdogs y ella, las Petit Cola.

—Me divertí mucho. Ojalá pueda repetirse. Gracias, Rick —se despidió de él cuando la dejó en su barraca.

Rick se dirigió a la suya pensando en lo que habían vivido. _Apenas si puedo creerlo. Gritó de emoción con cada pirueta y no se mareó. ¿Cómo puede ser? En fin, a descansar. Mañana es la prueba de vuelo y sabremos quién es el "misterioso piloto fantasma"._


	9. La prueba de vuelo VTf

Y llegó la fecha de la prueba del VT/f. El día estaba despejado, nada que indicara un cambio drástico en el clima. Para los participantes y testigos, la prueba quedaría grabada en lo más profundo de sus vidas.

Rick realizaba su carrera matinal cuestionándose. _¿Quién será el "misterioso piloto fantasma"? ¿Tan bueno será como dijeron Roy y Max? _

_¡Por fin nos veremos las caras, maldito fantasma! Vamos a ver de qué estas hecho. _Roy se rasuraba mientras Claudia lo abrazaba por detrás.

_Sería un buen oponente en los videojuegos con ese puntaje. ¿Cómo será en el aire?_ Max le servía el desayuno a Miriya y Dana.

_Una prueba de vuelo microniana con batalla aérea. ¿Serán iguales a las de nosotros?_ Miriya le daba de comer a su pequeña hija.

Lisa tomaba su desayuno. _¿En qué momento Andrade hizo ese proyecto que ni cuenta me di? Cuenta con información detallada. Creo que ella también podría encargarse de los reportes meteorológicos. _

Nicté había dormido la mayor parte de la noche, pero despertó con un mal presentimiento y con una pelea de perros y gatos en el estómago, como le decía a estar nerviosa. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno y se alistaba, buscó a su eterna aliada en cualquier situación desde la adolescencia: la música. _Mmmm, ¿por qué no un poco de los 60? _San Francisco_ de Scott Mackenzie, _All along the watchover_ de Jimmy Hendrix and the Experience, _California dreaming_ de The mamas and the papas y por supuesto, _Time of the season_ de The zombies_.

Ya lista, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. _Como si no tuviera prisa._

—Andrade.

—Hola, mi amor. Recibí tu mensaje. No tengo mucho tiempo. Suerte con tu prueba de fuego. Me encantaría verte.

—Gracias, grandote. Te quiero mucho. Besos. Chau.

—Bye, besos también a ti.

Tal como lo planeó, llegó media hora antes de su turno para reconocer la pista. En el reproductor se dejó escuchar _Die another day_ de Madonna. _Llegó la hora. Hoy se decide todo. O vuelvo al cielo o me quedo en control de vuelo._

Las actividades en el puente del SDF-2 iniciaron con normalidad, pero Nicté llegó a su turno con un ligero retraso y cumplió sus obligaciones en la tacnet. Se le hizo extraño que Roy Focker, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y Miriya Parina no estuvieran ese día en la pantalla, ya que según la programación estarían volando. _Igual están asignados a otra misión._

A las 0930, el mismo soldado que Gloval envió a buscar a Rick y Roy, se presentó en el puente.

—Capitana Hayes —el soldado saludó a Lisa—, el Dr. Lang requiere la presencia de la teniente Andrade —Lisa la llamó—. Acompañe al soldado, en cuanto termine la prueba, vuelva a sus actividades.

—Sí, mi capitana —se cuadraron ante ella y salieron.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del puente, el soldado le dijo:

—El Almirante y el Dr. Lang dijeron que se prepare, teniente. La verán a las 1055 en el hangar del escuadrón Skull.

—Gracias, soldado —se saludaron y cada uno tomó su camino.

La teniente Andrade tomó su mochila de los casilleros y se fue a los vestidores de mujeres donde se cambió y retiró el maquillaje. _¿Qué me hago en el cabello?_ _¿Me lo ato en una cola, lo trenzo o lo dejo suelto?_ _¡Ashhhh, estos nervios! _Decidió optar por atárselo en una cola baja en lo que se ponía el casco. Fue a ver a Hopkins al área de simuladores y dejó la mochila en el despacho luego de sacar algo del envoltorio rojo y salir rumbo a la capilla. Hopkins la observó detenidamente.

La capilla, perfumada con las rosas de los arreglos de los pretendientes de Lisa, estaba completamente sola. La teniente Andrade llegó con paso lento lo más cerca del altar y se hincó, sujetando un objeto entre sus manos para orar. Así permaneció largo rato, gruesas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. _¡Por favor, Dios mío, que todo salga bien! Mis águilas, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de recaer, de fallarme a mí misma. Si por mí fuera, huiría, pero necesito quedarme esta vez para abrazar a mis demonios y estar en paz conmigo. Abuelo Raúl, me parece estarte escuchado decirme Colibrí, como lo hacías para calmarme. Y tú, abuelo Luis, te recuerdo enjugarme las lágrimas cuando chiquita y me subiste contigo la primera vez a volar y decirme "Eres mi niña valiente". Y tú, padrino, siempre animoso, "Ahora sí, chile verde, le has de dar sabor al caldo" decías antes de una misión. Pues sí, aquí está su Colibrí valiente… todo aterrado._

—Quiero que estén conmigo, por favor —una mano se apoyó en su hombro y volteó. Era el almirante Gloval y Hopkins, con un casco en los brazos.

—Tus abuelos siempre están contigo, Nicté. Cuando estés volando, los volverás a ver, a escuchar, a sentir. Verán que su Colibrí valiente ya sanó y volverá a volar libre.

—Almirante, yo… —se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano—. ¡No quería que me vieran llorar!

—Si el almirante Gloval no confiara en ti, habría puesto a otro, pero te eligió. Confía en ti y en él —y Hopkins la abrazó por los hombros.

—Nicté, si estás en este lugar ahora es porque estás lista a presentar batalla y ganarás. Vamos, ¿qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó al ver que llevaba su mano derecha sobre el corazón.

La joven les mostró el objeto, Gloval lo tomó observándolo detenidamente: unas alas doradas con la escarapela de alta visibilidad de la FAM por el frente y la de baja visibilidad por el reverso. Al verlo, Gloval recordó el momento en que Nicté las recibiera como regalo de cumpleaños a los siete años en el Templo Mayor, luego del incidente que le cambiaría la vida. _Maestros, Nicté en buenas manos._

—Vamos, se hace tarde —Nicté se prendió la insignia en su playera reglamentaria, justo del lado izquierdo.

Cuando ya iban de salida, se acercó el capellán.

—Teniente Andrade, ¿quiere recibir la bendición? —Nicté puso una rodilla en el piso e inclinó la cabeza.

—Amén —dijeron los tres oficiales.

Al salir de la capilla…

—Nadie debe ver el rostro del "misterioso piloto fantasma" —Hopkins le ayudó a colocarse el casco.

—Gracias, Greg. Esto nunca lo habría hecho sin ti —y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Ya, muchachos. Nos esperan.

Nicté bajó el protector de ojos para que no la reconocieran. A simple vista, parecía un piloto más de la RDF. El miedo que había en su mente fue cediendo poco a poco al visualizar con determinación los movimientos de encendido de motores, aceleración, disparos, cambio de modalidades y aterrizaje. Su concentración aumentó, invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. _Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo._

Los miembros del GTU y de la RDF de las distintas regiones del mundo, el Estado Mayor de Gloval, Lisa y Claudia, y el Dr. Lang aguardaban en la entrada del hangar del Skull. Los cuatro pilotos, Roy Focker, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y Miriya Parina, inspeccionaban el VT/f a consciencia

—Parece un varitech común y corriente —indicó Max

—Eso es lo de menos. Quiero ajustar cuentas con ese "misterioso piloto fantasma" —Roy no dejaba de golpear su puño contra su mano.

—¿Será solamente un piloto de simulador o sabrá volar en el aire? —Rick Hunter quería desentrañar el misterio.

—¡Allá vienen! —les gritó Miriya al distinguir a tres figuras llegando al hangar, dos altas y otra más baja, cinco minutos antes de las 1100. Eran Gloval, Hopkins y un piloto muy joven. Los otros salieron a verlos, confundiéndose entre los invitados.

Los tres oficiales se detuvieron y les hicieron el saludo militar, mismo que devolvieron los presentes.

—Buenos días, señoras y señores. La prueba del VT/f está por comenzar. Hopkins, lleve a nuestro piloto a su nave.

Ahí estaba el VT/f, blanco con beige y en la nariz la poco visible cámara fotográfica. El piloto fantasma lo tocó en la insignia de la UN Spacy. _Hola, amigo, un gusto conocerte. Espero que nos acoplemos bien._

Preston, el jefe de mecánicos del Skull, bajó la escalerilla.

—Todo saldrá bien. Nos vemos en tierra —Hopkins y Nicté se hicieron el saludo militar.

—Suerte, piloto. Le tocaron los tigres —afirmó el viejo Preston.

El piloto fantasma no entendió a que se refería y subió al varitech. Se acomodó, aseguró los cinturones de seguridad y verificó instrumentos. Mientras un remolcador llevaba al VT/f a la pista, el piloto encendió el reproductor de música que estaba en su traje de vuelo para escuchar _Ordinary world_ de Duran Duran. _Bueno, aquí vamos. _El recorrido lo hizo con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente y visualizando todavía sus movimientos.

Al ver el VT/f, los invitados comentaron los logros tecnológicos del Dr. Lang, así como externaron sus dudas respecto a la "última locura" de Gloval.

—La prueba consistirá de dos partes. La de patrullaje rutinario donde el piloto seleccionará las escenas que considere relevantes o fuera de lo común. Y la de combate, que en unos minutos les comentaré. Todas esas imágenes llegarán al puente adonde nos trasladaremos en cuanto el VT/f despegue —explicó Gloval, sacó su reloj de cadena y le hizo una señal a Lisa.

—Sammy, estamos listos. Dale al VT/f sus instrucciones —Lisa traía una radio portátil.

—Entendido, capitana Hayes.

Al escuchar la estática en la tacnet, el piloto del VT/f abrió los ojos y vio a la dulce Sammy.

—VT/f, ¿me copia?

Afirmó solamente con la cabeza.

—Diríjase al cuadrante Beta sector 2. Buena suerte.

Por respuesta, Sammy lo vio hacer la señal de OK con su mano derecha. Extrañada, se lo comentó a Vanessa y Kim, pero no cerró la comunicación.

—¡Qué piloto más raro! No dijo ni una palabra.

—Ha de estar nervioso. Ya sabes como son —dijo Kim.

—Para mí, se veía muy seguro para ser tan joven —señaló Vanessa.

—¡Qué lástima que no esté Nicté aquí para verlo! Es guapísimo —afirmó Sammy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kim

—Si no se le ven los ojos —le mostró Vanessa.

—¡Oh, pues intuición femenina!

El piloto sonrió levemente al escucharlas. Volteó hacia donde estaba Gloval, bajó la capota, levantó el pulgar y se persignó.

—Sammy, que despegue.

—VT/f, puede despegar.

Se encendieron los motores. El personal de tierra dio las señales de despegue. Y con los primeros acordes de _Ray of light _de Madonna el VT/f se empezó a mover, aceleró a toda velocidad y despegó rumbo a sus coordenadas. Al escuchar la melodía, Sammy no dio crédito. _¿Música en el VT/f? Mejor no digo nada o la capitana Hayes se pondrá hecha una furia._

Lisa Hayes buscó con la mirada a alguien con particular interés. _¿Dónde se habrá metido Andrade? Dijo que estaría presente en la prueba. _

A medida que el VT/f se elevaba, la teniente Nicté Andrade o el "misterioso piloto fantasma" se sentía libre e infinitamente feliz. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que jamás volvería a pilotear un avión y hoy, ese sueño se hacía realidad, al menos momentáneamente. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar las nubes y el azul del cielo. Vio su reloj y calculó que los invitados ya se encontrarían en el puente del SDF-2. Como acordó con Gloval y Lang, las tomas incluirían paisajes de zonas recuperadas, en transición y páramos. Pero también prometió una sorpresa.

—¡Es asombroso, almirante Gloval! Creí que se trataba de una mala broma en cuanto me lo comunicó —señaló el coronel Maistroff al contemplar una panorámica de Nueva Macross.

—Buen trabajo, Dr. Lang —Gloval se dirigió al científico que había hecho posible aquella hazaña al ver la base Macross.

—No, Almirante. Usted sabe que también fue gracias a nuestro querido amigo que nos está deleitando con estas imágenes —les dirigió una mirada cómplice a Gloval y Hopkins.

Las Conejitas, Claudia y Lisa también estaban sumamente emocionadas.

—¡Cómo me gustaría que Roy pudiera ver estas tomas! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El SDF-1!

—Se ve tan imponente —Lisa estaba más que impactada.

—Ese piloto sí que tiene ojo —las Conejitas ya se estaban imaginando la manera de conocerlo.

En poco tiempo, las fotografías de patrullaje comenzaron llegar. La fidelidad, resolución y nitidez de las imágenes levantaron amplios cumplidos y halagos. Pasada una hora, los pilotos asignados a la fase de batalla corrieron a sus varitech para esperar sus instrucciones.

Gloval consultó su reloj y dijo a la concurrencia.

—Como podrán darse cuenta, las fotos de patrullaje se llevaron a cabo con éxito. Ahora bien, está por iniciar la fase de batalla aérea. En sí es un simulacro. Le ordené a mis pilotos el mayor Focker, el capitán Hunter y los tenientes Sterling y Parina que fueran extremadamente rudos como si se tratara de una batalla real contra los zentraedis rebeldes en caso de que ataquen a las nuevas patrullas. Tanto ellos como el piloto de prueba están debidamente armados. Otra cosa más, es posible que dejen de llegar fotografías porque el piloto esté demasiado ocupado para hacerlas. Por eso también envié un dron para que filme el encuentro —a Lisa—. Capitana Hayes, por favor.

—Sammy, las indicaciones para los pilotos de fase de batalla —en ese momento los rostros de los cuatro mejores pilotos de la base Macross aparecieron en la pantalla.

—Pilotos de fase de batalla, diríjanse al cuadrante Beta sector 2. Máxima discreción.

—Entendido, Delta 1 —dijeron al unísono y cerraron comunicación con el puente.

Entre los pilotos comentaron la ausencia de Nicté, tenían entendido que estaría en la tacnet ese día.

—¿Y Ángel? ¿No que iba a estar en la tacnet? —dijo Miriya.

—Lisa debió ordenarle otros deberes. _Me habría gustado verte hoy _—respondió Rick.

_Gloval quiere una batalla real, pues eso tendrá_ —se dijo Roy Focker a medida que se elevaban.

Pero el Ángel del puente no regresaría hasta cumplir con la prueba de vuelo. Consultó nuevamente su reloj, en cualquier momento iniciaría la fase de batalla. Verificó el radar por si había alguna nave. _Será un ataque sorpresa, especialidad de los zentraedis._

En pocos minutos, los varitech de la segunda fase ubicaron al VT/f.

—Muy bien, chicos. Iniciemos con fuego a discreción. Max y Miriya, por los flancos; Rick, tú en la retaguardia, yo atacaré por vanguardia. Recuerden la instrucción de Gloval: nada de tocarnos el corazón. ¿De acuerdo

—Entendido, mayor.

El VT/f se encontraba sobrevolando una zona recuperada con bosques haciendo un acercamiento cuando un misil pasó rozando su lado izquierdo. En el radar, el piloto fantasma vio a cuatro varitech aproximándose. _Ya empezó._ Se palpó las alas doradas y se dijo firmemente con convicción.

—Adelante, SOY UN ÁGUILA AZTECA.

Convirtió el VT/f en Guardián. Fue cuando los vio. _Ahora entiendo lo que me quiso decir el viejo Preston con "le tocaron los tigres": Focker, Hunter, Sterling y Parina. ¡A domar a estos gatos! _

En fracción de segundos, disparó una ráfaga de municiones contra sus enemigos que se dispersaron. _Son muy buenos, no lo niego. Demos una buena lucha. Será divertido_. Era complicado accionar la cámara y disparar las armas, pero se daba su tiempo. _Muy bien, Bermellón 2 y Bermellón 3 por los flancos. _Max y Miriya se transformaron a Batteloid, observó que lo iban bloqueando y también activó la modalidad B apuntándoles con su arma. Al mismo tiempo, Max y Miriya dispararon, pero el VT/f saltó causando que mutuamente recibieran los impactos. En lo que se recuperaban, el piloto fantasma los acometió con una patada a cada uno en el abdomen para detenerlos momentáneamente y escaparse en modalidad F.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Este tipo sí que sabe lo que está haciendo —exclamó Rick.

—Puede ser, hermanito, pero no me impresiona.

Roy se lanzó a perseguirlo. El piloto fantasma lo llevó a una zona desértica y descendió en modalidad G, acelerando a gran velocidad. El ritmo de la contienda lo marcaba _Danger zone_ de Kenny Logins.

Los otros varitech se repusieron y salieron en pos del Skull 1 y del VT/f.

—Max, Mir, ¿están bien?

—Jefe, nos hizo una finta.

—Hay que alcanzarlos. Roy lo está persiguiendo.

Las primeras imágenes de la batalla tanto del VT/f como del dron, especialmente la presentación de los contendientes y el encuentro con los Sterling, llegaron al puente en el mismo momento que se dieron.

—Fue muy buena idea enviar al dron, Almirante —dijo Hopkins.

—No quiero perder ningún detalle, teniente Hopkins —Gloval sacó su pipa para sostenerla en la boca. Quería saber todavía más.

Roy Focker, ya en modalidad G, trataba de enfocar al VT/f para dispararle, pero su piloto no le daba la más mínima oportunidad.

—¡Maldito! Nadie se burla de Focker.

_Muy bien, mayor Focker. Hora de jugar._ De pronto, se vislumbró un acantilado con una abertura demasiado angosta. El piloto del VT/f ya tenía puesto el dedo en la sección de modalidades. Su táctica de burla había desquiciado a Focker quien seguía tratando de derribarlo.

—¡Párate, maldito desgraciado! ¡Por todos los demonios, párate!

A cinco segundos de llegar a la abertura, el piloto fantasma hizo el cambio a F al mismo tiempo que giraba el varitech para ingresar de costado, dejando afuera a un confundido y furioso Roy Focker como un gato que acaba de perder su presa enfrente de una madriguera.

—¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! ¡Rick, Max, Miriya, a ése lo mato, les juro que lo mato! ¡Vayan del otro lado, rápido, puede escaparse!

Pero Roy Focker se equivocaba. Mientras estuvo en la fase de patrulla, el piloto fantasma estudió detenidamente el acantilado. La salida de aquella formación rocosa no era paralela, sino perpendicular. Había el suficiente espacio para transformarse en Battleloid. Vio sobrevolar a los otros varitech y se impulsó hacia la cima. Quiso la suerte que Miriya descubriera al VT/f.

—Enemigo huyendo a las 6.

—¡Este perro quiere fastidiarnos!

—¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ahora sabrás quien es Rick Hunter! —y se lanzó en modalidad G disparando dos misiles.

El piloto fantasma sabía que los varitech en las modalidade sobrecalientan demasiado la máquina si permanecen así largo tiempo. Corriendo como Battleloid, el VT/f disparó granadas al Bermellón 1 para retrasar su avance. Al llegar a la orilla, se lanzó de frente para hacerse caza, pero lo atacaron los cuatro varitech con fuego cruzado y volvió a modalidad B para girar en sobre su propio eje para dispararles.

Roy Focker estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Max estaba maravillado de su oponente, Miriya estaba desconcertada. Rick sabía perfectamente que debían detenerlo a como diera lugar.

En cuanto detuvo su giro, el VT/f se lanzó en picada con los brazos plegados y volvió a la modalidad F, apagó sus motores siguiendo por inercia. Al ver dirigirse contra él al Bermellón 1, el piloto fantasma supo que podría usar las habilidades acrobáticas de Rick Hunter a su favor.

La velocidad aumentaba a cada instante y la presión psicológica comenzó a afectar a Rick. Recordó que en el circo aéreo hacían un truco similar, pero con los motores siempre encendidos. Esto era completamente diferente, pues su varitech corría el riesgo de ahogarse como se lo hizo ver una luz roja en el tablero sin él siquiera notarla por estar con la atención puesta en su escurridizo oponente

—¡Elévate, Rick, elévate! —Rick despertó a tiempo del trance mortal, puso la modalidad G para maniobrar mejor y evitar el impacto.

_Este tipo es un suicida. ¡Quiere matarme!_

El piloto fantasma encendió los motores minutos antes de chocar contra unas rocas y remontó el vuelo para descargar en un giro de tirabuzón con la modalidad B una lluvia de proyectiles sobre un desubicado Hunter.

_Tranquila, nada de lastimarlos. Es un juego. ¡Qué bien se siente! Creo que los gatitos ya se están cansando._

—¡Hermano, Max, Miriya, detengan a ese sujeto! ¡Es un completo psicópata!

—Y que lo digas, jefe.

—Si fuera una meltran, sería una magnífica guerrera.

—¡Rodéenlo! Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —los cuatro varitech se transformaron otra vez en Battleloid.

El piloto fantasma del VT/f se dispuso a no dejarse atrapar. Adoptó una pose de ataque-defensa y estudió a sus oponentes. Se inclinó levemente hacia atrás sobre su pierna izquierda y Roy le compró la finta. El VT/f lo tomó del brazo, lo giró y lo lanzó sobre Rick y Max. Miriya al ver la situación, se lanzó en su contra dando golpes y patadas que el piloto fantasma los detuvo y esquivó hábilmente sin propinarle un solo golpe. En un rápido movimiento de cadera, la tomó de las muñecas, la giró como si estuvieran bailando salsa lo que desconcertó a Miriya, ya que no sabía esos movimientos, y la inmovilizó del cuello encañonándola directo al centro de mandos.

—¡Tiene a Mir! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltala! —le gritó Rick.

—Tranquilo, jefe. Bajen las armas —Max, calmó a sus compañeros. Buscó un sitio para disparar y liberar a su pareja.

La treta del piloto fantasma funcionó. En cuanto iban bajando las armas, arrojó a Miriya contra ellos pateándola en el trasero, haciendo estallar a Roy Focker.

—¡Así no se trata a una dama! ¡Hijo de perra!

El Skull 1 salió disparando como loco hacia el VT/f, pero dos misiles pasaron entre ellos. Era un grupo numeroso de pods zentraedis.

El piloto fantasma ubicó la frecuencia de combate de los pilotos de la RDF y escuchó a Roy.

—Te salvaste por el momento. Chicos y tú, fantasma, tenemos compañía.

Los cinco varitech se acoplaron codo con codo como si siempre hubieran peleado juntos contra los alienígenas. Al calor del simulacro, se habían preparado para una auténtica batalla campal.

En el SDF-2, los invitados y miembros del puente no salían de su asombro. El dron expuso las habilidades endemoniadas de pelea del piloto del VT/f tanto en el simulacro como la que se estaba desarrollando en ese mismo instante. El almirante Gloval estaba complacido; sus muchachos estaban cumpliendo a cabalidad. Sin embargo el piloto fantasma lo dejó sorprendido; todos sus instintos de batalla estaban despiertos al 100%. _Cayeron en su juego y se volvieran locos con sus fintas. Espero que todavía tengan parque suficiente._

De repente, Rick Hunter dio un alarido de dolor que escucharon los otros pilotos.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos! —el Bermellón 1 se precipitó en modalidad G sin control hacia el desierto.

—¡Rick, Rick, contéstame! —Roy lo llamó desesperadamente mientras seguían peleando.

—Me dieron hermano. Es la última.

—¡Jefe, jefe!

El VT/f se lanzó en picada en modo G para alcanzar al Bermellón 1. _Éste es mi presentimiento_.

—Capitán Hunter, nivele el avión, repito nivele el avión.

—¡Esa voz! ¡Es imposible! —Rick tomó el bastón de mandos y recuperó el control, aunque estaba muy asustado.

—Yo lo cubro —dirigiéndose a Roy Focker—. Mayor Focker, habla la teniente Andrade, ocúpense de los zentraedis mientras protejo al capitán Hunter —y no dejó de disparar misiles, granadas y municiones.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Roy Focker, Max Sterling y Miriya Parina no salían de su asombro.

—Luego les explico, necesito que confíen en mí. Si no, el capitán Hunter se muere.

—Está bien, cuídalo —los tres varitech regresaron al duro combate.

—Delta 1, aquí VT/f. El capitán Hunter está herido.

Al escuchar esa voz, el Estado Mayor de Gloval y el personal del puente se quedaron impresionados.

—¿Teniente Andrade, pero qué está haciendo ahí? —al escuchar que Rick estaba herido, Lisa se estremeció.

Claudia fue hacia la tacnet. Sammy se había quedado paralizada al escuchar las dos noticias.

—Aquí Delta 1, informe de la situación.

—Impacto rompió la capota, probable lesión ocular. Procedo a protegerlo de los enemigos. VT/f, fuera.

La pelea continuaba. Al escapar los últimos pods, Roy advirtió que la lucha dejó en malas condiciones a los varitech de Max y Miriya.

—Tenemos que regresar a la base. Si algo le pasa a mi hermano…

—Estaremos bien, mayor Focker.

Roy sintió una honda impotencia por la preocupación, igual que Max y Miriya a medida que se alejaban.

—Delta 1, aquí VT/f.

—Adelante —respondió Sammy que ya se había recuperado de la impresión.

—Llevaré al capitán Hunter de regreso. Volará a ciegas. Estaremos en comunicación. VT/f fuera.

—¿Qué harán que? —en el puente el asombro seguía creciendo. Únicamente Gloval sabía a qué se refería.

—Capitán Hunter, ¿me escucha?

—Sí, te escucho.

—Voy a llevarlo de regreso a la base. A sus ocho, están los botones de las modalidades. De las tres, ubique la que está más a la izquierda.

Rick lo hizo con mano temblorosa y el Bermellón 1 regresó a la modalidad F.

—Muy bien. Ahora ponga la protección térmica, la palanca está a sus 4.

Rick Hunter seguía sus instintos para localizar con el tacto cada botón y palanca.

—Perfecto. Avance lentamente. Hay mucho espacio para maniobrar.

El Bermellón 1 avanzó. Por primera vez en su vida, Rick Hunter estaba completamente callado, su corazón latía ferozmente, el sudor le empapaba las sienes y la sangre escurría por su rostro. De pronto, sintió un leve golpe en su costado derecho.

—¡Zentraedis! —gritó sobresaltado. El miedo comenzaba a invadirlo.

—No, mi capitán, soy yo. Puse mi ala debajo de la suya para que me sienta cerca.

A medida que avanzaron, la teniente Andrade recordó que sus dos abuelos vivieron una situación muy similar. Cientos de veces, le habían relatado aquella historia, pero cuando cumplió 15 años los dos viejos pilotos le enseñaron la maniobra, tanto a guiar como a ser guiado.

Nicté los escuchaba claramente. "Es raro que suceda, hija. Recuerda lo más importante: inspírale confianza y tranquilidad al herido, que se serene, si no corres el riesgo de que te lleve entre las patas y se terminen matando". Tal y como dijera Gloval, "cuando estés volando, los volverás a ver, a escuchar, a sentir". Y sí, ahí estaban guiando a su pequeña Colibrí, la colibrí guerrera, para ayudar a su compañero.

Para ese momento, Roy, Max y Miriya habían vuelto a la base. Se dirigieron al puente para conocer de la situación, quedándose sin habla. Roy quería volver, pero ningún varitech estaba listo. Max le pidió que confiara en la teniente Andrade.

—Tengo mucho miedo. No lo voy a lograr.

—Rick, escúchame. Te necesito sereno y alerta. Si bajas la guardia, corremos el riesgo de matarnos.

—Ya he visto a la muerte de cerca, pero ahora la estoy sintiendo.

—Es una posibilidad. Dime, ¿cómo era el circo aéreo? Háblame de Pops y de Roy.

—¡Cómo quieres que te cuente de eso! ¿Te das cuenta de la situación?

—¿Cuál era tu acto principal? —ella insistió con voz firme al ver que Rick mostraba signos de histeria—. Dímelo.

Rick le narró a detalle cada acto que presentaban en el circo aéreo, especialmente del descenso en tirabuzón con humo de colores. Jamás supo cuánto estuvieron así. Nicté lo escuchaba con atención y lo animaba a seguir en cuanto callaba haciéndole preguntas, siempre cuidando de él. En cuanto divisó la base Macross, volvió a comunicarse.

—Aquí sigo, Rick. No te dejaré solo —a la base Macross—. Delta 1, VT/f y Bermellón 1 nos aproximamos. Indiquen pista.

Lisa fue la que tomó la comunicación en la tacnet esta vez, haciendo bruscamente a un lado a Sammy.

—Pista 4 está libre, VT/f.

—Que el equipo de emergencias esté listo. Guiaré al capitán Hunter para que aterrice.

—Confirmado VT/f. _¿Cómo van a bajar? ¡Dios mío, Rick! _Preparen equipo de emergencias, despejen todas las pistas —su dominio sobre sí misma organizó en un santiamén al personal para el peculiar aterrizaje.

A Rick Hunter.

—Escucha con atención, Rick. Estamos llegando a la base. Te guiaré en el aterrizaje. ¿Estamos?

—Ssí —la sombra de la duda iba apareciendo lentamente.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —un poco más convencido gracias a ese tono de voz tan seguro y tranquilo.

—¿Completamente?

—Sí —algo en su interior le dijo que todo saldría bien y que debía cooperar.

—Estamos en la cabecera de la pista 4. Prepara el aterrizaje, ve reduciendo la velocidad poco a poco —y Nicté se separó de Rick.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy detrás de ti. Bien, así, un poco más. La palanca del tren de aterrizaje está a tus cinco —al bajar la palanca, Rick sintió y escuchó la sensación característica—. Lo vas a lograr.

Rick Hunter estaba con el corazón en la boca, ya no sentía las entrañas. De esa manera, el Bermellón 1 descendió hasta tocar tierra y se siguió de frente.

—Ve frenando poco a poco hasta que se detenga. Buen trabajo, Bermellón 1.

Roy, Max y Miriya venían con el equipo de emergencias. En el puente, el personal lloraba de alegría al ver que el capitán Hunter había aterrizado sano y salvo en la pista 4. Los invitados salieron del SDF-2 para ver la hazaña de los dos pilotos. En el puente, se dejó escuchar una voz.

—Delta 1, aquí VT/f, indíquenme pista.

—Pista 3, VT/f. Muchas gracias, teniente Andrade —le dijo Sammy con voz llorosa.

Al momento de aterrizar el VT/f, a Rick Hunter lo subían a la ambulancia en camilla. Roy se fue con él. La teniente Andrade subió la capota del varitech para respirar aire fresco una vez que se detuvo. Preston y Hopkins se acercaron corriendo y bajaron la escalerilla. Nicté ya se había quitado el casco dejándolo en su regazo y volteó a verlos.

—¡Bendito Dios que envió a uno de sus ángeles!

—¿Estás bien? —Hopkins la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Se pondrá bien? —dijo en un susurro con preocupación.

—Va camino al hospital. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

Desde el puente, Lisa lloraba agradeciendo que todo saliera bien. El almirante Gloval, pipa en mano, sonreía viendo hacia la pista.

Al poner los pies en tierra, Max se acercó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazarla y fue cuando Nicté cayó de rodillas en un profundo llanto.


	10. Sombras

Rick Hunter había vuelto a nacer. En cuanto llegó al hospital fue sometido a una delicada intervención quirúrgica. Roy no quiso separarse de él. Le preocupaba que su hermano pudiera perder completamente la vista.

Tras despertar de la cirugía, Rick vio todo oscuro y con una sensación desagradable en la cara. Palpó su rostro y una angustiante desesperación se apoderó de él. Justo en ese momento, Roy venía entrando con el médico.

—¡No! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego!

—¡Rick, cálmate! —Roy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sujetarlo, ya que la fuerza de Rick, presa de la adrenalina, era descomunal—. ¡Doctor, por favor!

El médico llamó a las enfermeras y una de ellas le administró un sedante. Afortunadamente, Rick no se quitó las vendas.

—Los siguientes seis días son decisivos, mayor Focker —dijo el médico especialista al enterarse del episodio de pánico de Rick—. Las visitas están restringidas, solamente gente muy próxima.

Claudia llegó al hospital a las 2100, vio a Roy golpeando una pared del pasillo cercana al cuarto de Rick. El hombre sentía una gran frustración e impotencia.

—Cariño, ¿cómo está?

—Hace unas horas lo sedaron. Intentó quitarse los vendajes. El médico dijo que los próximos seis días son decisivos. Esto es muy duro, mi amor —Roy abrazó a Claudia como un niño.

—Todo estará bien —lo abrazó con ternura. Las chicas quieren venir a visitarlo.

—Por ahora, las visitas están restringidas. Únicamente la gente más próxima, o sea tú y yo. ¿Dios, cómo pudo pasar? —se separó de Claudia para mecerse el cabello, ella lo abrazó por detrás y se quedó con él hasta que estuviera más tranquilo.

Debido al estado de shock, el teniente Hopkins le pidió a la teniente Andrade que se quedara con él esa noche, pero ella se rehusó, agradeciéndole. Esa noche, Nicté revivió en sueños el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a ella y sus compañeros del Océlotl, y por otra parte, guiar a Rick Hunter que llegó sano y salvo a la pista de Macross.

Despertó bañada en sudor frío en medio de la noche, tomó el dije de su cuello y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera bien. Al día siguiente de la prueba, alistándose para su jornada diaria, recibió una notificación telefónica de licencia por tres días. _Con la pena, Almirante. Si voy a volverme loca que sea haciendo algo de provecho._

Al estar ante el SDF-2, lo vio tan inmenso que dudó entre ingresar o no. Se sobrepuso a su disyuntiva. Llegó al puente saludando como de costumbre y se sentó ante la tacnet. Mientras se acomodaba la diadema comunicadora, escuchó un aplauso, se dio vuelta. Era Sammy de pie, luego le siguió Kim, Vanessa, Jackson, Salvatti, hasta que todo el personal hizo sonar sus palmas. Lo único que la teniente Andrade hizo fue sonreír tímidamente.

Durante el descanso, fueron a estirar las piernas. Necesitaban saber muchas cosas.

—¡Tú eras el "misterioso piloto fantasma"? —la confrontó Vanessa

—Ahora me explico eso de "es un proyecto para Gloval" —Kim se sentía ofendida.

—¡Nos mentiste! —clamó Sammy.

—Momento, yo no les mentí. Fue cierto, yo hice un proyecto para Gloval.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Explícate! —las Conejitas se iban enojando cada vez más, se sentían traicionadas en su confianza.

—Expuse la posibilidad de montar una cámara fotográfica en un varitech para recabar información más precisa de los patrullajes y de las batallas. Nada más que jamás me imaginé en un principio que yo terminara siendo el piloto de prueba y mucho menos que tendría que pelear con Focker Sterling, Parina y Hunter.

—¡Cómo sea! ¡Eres increíble! —Sammy, más calmada con la explicación, le brillaron los ojos.

—Primero esas fotos. ¡Vaya talento! —señaló Vanessa.

—La paliza que les diste a los pilotos y cuando pelearon los cinco contra los zentraedis —Kim les guiñó el ojo a las otras dos.

—¿Y cómo se enteraron que hice eso último? —Nicté se mostró confundida.

—Gloval envió un dron a filmar la prueba de batalla —reveló Vanessa.

Las tres se quedaron calladas un instante viéndola fijamente para luego ponérseles los ojos vidriosos y estallar en llanto.

—¡Salvaste al capitán Hunter! —Nicté las miró con ternura.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Es un compañero y uno de los pilotos más valiosos de la base. También habrían hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo habría hecho lo que hiciste? ¡Nunca! —Sammy reconoció la valía de su amiga.

—¿Han sabido algo del capitán Hunter? —la voz de Nicté expresó honda preocupación.

—Nada —dijo Vanessa—. Es la segunda vez que derriban al capitán Hunter.

—¿Cómo que la segunda?

—Fue por fuego amigo.

—¿Fuego amigo, Sammy? Explícate, por favor —según su experiencia, el fuego amigo es considerado un error.

—Habíamos vuelto a la Tierra después de una larga travesía desde Plutón y hubo un ataque. De pronto, un crucero de lanzó contra nosotros. Se preparó la estrategia Daedalus en su contra, pero por alguna razón la capitana Hayes no dio la orden inmediatamente, sino varios segundos después. El entonces teniente Hunter se vio atrapado por el fuego de nuestros misiles, se eyectó y cayó al mar, el Bermellón 1 quedó en malas condiciones y nuestros ingenieros lo reconstruyeron.

—Fue una suerte que no muriera mientras descendió en paracaídas. ¿Por qué no lo hizo esta vez? —Vanessa se mostró contrariada.

Nicté, cerrando los ojos, se quedó pensando con la mano en la sien, enroscó sus dedos en un mechón de su cabello y sacó apenas la puntita de la lengua.

—Estaba ciego. Cada batalla es distinta, chicas. A veces se sale ileso, otras, herido y muchos más, muerto. Entonces el capitán Hunter lleva un derribo por fuego amigo y otro, zentraedi.

—Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo pudiste volar de esa manera y entiendes las reacciones de un piloto —Kim lanzó la pregunta decisiva.

Nicté tomó aire.

—Tarde que temprano se van a enterar. Yo fui piloto de combate en Nueva Ciudad de México.

—¿Tú? —las tres se vieron entre sí y luego a ella queriendo entender lo que decía.

—Sí, yo. Verán, vuelo formalmente desde que tenía 10 años, mis abuelos y mi padrino, pilotos de la entonces FAM me enseñaron todo lo que sabían. El ejército de México se diferenciaba del de otras naciones por ser un ejército de defensa en caso de invasión y de ayuda a la población civil. Las únicas guerras que se tuvieron fueron civiles.

Luego de la Lluvia de la muerte, se necesitaban manos para formar parte de la RDF y empezar de cero. Al poco tiempo, se abrió el programa para civiles con experiencia para formar pilotos de combate en ocho semanas, creado por el difunto almirante Hayes. Al mismo tiempo, entré a la academia en control de vuelo. Al terminar, me seleccionaron para el escuadrón Océlotl, quiere decir jaguar en lengua náhuatl, y me otorgaron el grado de subteniente. Fue poco tiempo el que estuvimos por el mismo curso.

Los pocos zentraedis que hay en México están de paso; se mueven hacia Sudamérica desde el norte, suponemos que desde aquí. Desde que estábamos en la academia, al alto mando de la región Latinoamérica se le ocurrió implementar juegos de guerra para prepararnos para saber como pelear contra ellos, a pesar de contar con pocos recursos y experiencia casi nula en combate real. En mi escuadrón les llamamos las guerras floridas, porque obteníamos un beneficio.

Entre las ruinas de Buenos Aires, se encontraron películas de combate aéreo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de otros conflictos posteriores, se copiaron de alguna manera. Se distribuyeron y comenzamos a estudiarlas. Aprendimos sus mismas estrategias y así peleábamos entre escuadrones de nuestros países, tanto interna como externamente. Buscábamos ganar, aunque no siempre se podía. Eran batallas con pintura. Debieron ver los cazas como quedaban después de nuestros encuentros. El castigo por perder era lavarlos y dejarlos limpios. También hubo ocasiones donde llegamos a usar municiones usadas, las nuevas eran exclusivamente para patrullaje.

Un día, nos llegaron películas de los escuadrones del SDF-1 y de los zentraedis. Adoptamos a cuatro ídolos, los llamamos Los Cuatro Fantásticos: el mayor Focker, el capitán Hunter, el teniente Sterling y la teniente Parina, así conocimos sus estilos, fallas y aciertos. En un inicio los imitábamos en todo, pero gracias a uno de los instructores y nuestro "entrenador", el coronel Suárez, encontramos nuestros propios estilos.

—¿Por qué dejaste del escuadrón?

Es algo bastante vergonzoso, Vanessa. Un día, nuestro líder del Océlotl, el comandante Salgado, nos ordenó viajar en varitech desde la base de Nueva Ciudad de México a Cozumel en una sola jornada sin descansar y sin recargar combustible.

—Pero eso es imposible para un avión caza —Sammy no podía creerlo.

—Lo mismo dijimos mis compañeros, el teniente segundo Aldo El Negro Gutiérrez y el teniente primero Félix Gato Taboada, y yo. El comandante insistió. A la altura del Paso de Cortés, la torre de control nos avisó de un cambio en el clima. Siguió sin hacer caso. Vimos que nos quedaba poco combustible, tal vez lo suficiente o para regresar a Puebla o seguir hasta el Puerto de Veracruz.

Nos preocupamos porque los vientos de esa parte de la sierra son terribles y pueden derribar un caza como si fuera de papel. Fue cuando nos llamó cobardes, mariquitas y nenas por temerle a una brisa. Y lo llamé idiota —las Conejitas se quedaron con la boca abierta—. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero nuestra vida corría un verdadero peligro por su necedad.

Taboada tomó el mando y decidimos volver, pero el mal tiempo cayó antes de lo previsto. Intentamos llegar a Puebla, pero nos fue imposible. Nos estrellamos en alguna parte cerca del Pico de Orizaba. Taboada se fracturó las piernas; Gutiérrez, tres costillas; yo terminé con golpes en todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, esguinces en una pierna y el brazo. Pedimos ayuda por la radio. Quién sabe cuanto estuvimos así. Nos encontraron helados, doloridos y con hambre.

Mientras estuvimos en el hospital, se nos hizo una corte marcial por los cargos de amotinamiento. En mi caso, también se incluyó desacato a un superior. Estábamos convalecientes en el hospital cuando llegaron el coronel Saldaña, jefe de la base y el comandante Salgado. Salgado —Nicté apretó los puños— rompió nuestras insignias aladas delante de nuestras caras y nos las echó sobre la cama como si fueran basura. Así nos dijeron que dejábamos de ser pilotos, se borraron de nuestros expedientes cualquier mención de misiones, patrullas, batallas, estudios y las guerras floridas, solamente se quedó en manejo de vehículos. Conservamos nuestros rangos haciendo las tareas que allá se consideran las más bajas para un piloto, ser mecánico en el caso de ellos y yo, en control de vuelo.

Debido a la irritabilidad que yo sufrí entonces, me pusieron el maldito sobrenombre de Perra Rabiosa.

Si se preguntan que hizo Salgado en lo que regresábamos, el muy hijo de puta bajó en Córdoba, mejor dicho, lo bajaron los vientos. Nunca admitió su error.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Macross? —Sammy preguntó esta vez.

—Lo del motín fue lo que derramó el vaso. Decidí ver a una psicoterapeuta porque sabía que no estaba bien, cualquier cosa me hacía estallar. De alguna manera el almirante Gloval se enteró de lo que pasó. Habló con el coronel Saldaña porque necesitaban personal y así llegué aquí.

—Pero eso no explica que ayer estuvieras en la prueba de vuelo.

—Gloval me dio la oportunidad de reivindicarme. En un inicio estuve de acuerdo porque era fotografía aérea de reconocimiento y después se incluyó la de batalla. Les confieso que me dio mucho miedo; temí regresar a esa etapa oscura, ser presa del miedo, la ira y el perfeccionismo, llegué inclusive a lastimar seriamente a mis contrincantes y compañeros durante las guerras floridas.

Y pude con el paquete, mi "problema", los Cuatro Fantásticos, una batalla contra zentraedis rebeldes y como extra, traer de regreso al capitán Hunter.

—Cuando el VT/f despegó escuché _Ray of light_ de Madonna. Eso es extraño, Nicté.

—Verás Sammy, La música me calma. En algún momento de la fase de batalla, ya no la escuchaba, solamente mi corazón que latía rápidamente.

Nicté se quedó callada; habían llegado al hangar del Bermellón que estaba completamente desierto. Ahí estaba la nave de Rick Hunter con el vidrio de la capota roto. Se acercó al varitech y lo acarició en la nariz. Un gesto que las Conejitas no pasaron desapercibido.

—Ahí vienen la capitana Hayes y la comandante Grant —señaló Kim.

Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant, con expresión seria, venían saliendo de la oficina del Bermellón y se dirigieron donde estaban sus compañeras.

—¿Alguna novedad, capitana Hayes, comandante Grant? —inquirió Vanessa.

—Según el especialista, los próximos seis días son críticos —se atrevió a decir Lisa con dolor.

—Roy me contó que anoche intentó quitarse los vendajes y tuvieron que sedarlo —la tristeza también se podía ver en los ojos de Claudia.

—¿Podemos ir a visitarlo, comandante Grant? —dijo Sammy.

Claudia movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Únicamente los más próximos a Rick, como lo somos Roy y yo. Se lo acabamos de comunicar a Max y Miriya.

—No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Rick es de los más experimentados de la flota —Lisa se sentía terriblemente mal. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Las seis mujeres vieron al piso apesadumbradas y regresaron al SDF-2. Pero una sombra las había estado escuchando.

_Los pilotos saben que cualquier cosa puede suceder cuando se está bailando con la muerte allá arriba. Una tormenta, una avería o un ataque inesperado. El doctor ya hizo su trabajo. Ahora el capitán Hunter debe permitir que Dios haga el suyo. Hasta entonces nos queda esperar. _Nicté volvió la vista al Bermellón 1, herido, sin su jinete, esperando igual que toda la base.

Cuando Lisa se encerró en su oficina con Claudia, estalló en llanto.

—¡Se va a quedar ciego! ¡Dejará de volar! ¡Se morirá en vida!

—Todavía no lo sabemos, Lisa —Claudia intentó contenerla.

—¡Dios, por favor! ¡Rick, Rick!

Una vez que pasó el efecto del sedante, Rick Hunter le pidió a Roy estar solo. No quería que le tuvieran lástima. Roy Focker sabía que Rick podía ser capaz de una locura después del episodio de horas antes. Fue hacia la puerta la abrió y la cerró, volviendo su presencia completamente silenciosa.

Al saberse solo, Rick Hunter, el piloto rebelde y osado, lloraba en silencio.

—No me pueden quitar la vista. Yo necesito regresar al cielo —se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se sintió pequeñito, completamente indefenso. Así se quedó dormido tras unas horas. En sueños revivió cada etapa de la pelea contra el "misterioso piloto fantasma" y la batalla contra los zentraedis rebeldes. La oscuridad lo envolvió, se vio caer completamente ciego al vacío. Escuchó una voz que le decía que confiara en ella. Fue cuando vio a un ángel con alas blancas con el uniforme de piloto de la RDF. Era Nicté dándole la mano para guiarlo. "No te dejaré solo, Rick".

El capitán Hunter despertó sobresaltado. _Ella me guió a la base y me hizo aterrizar. Necesito verla. _Roy Focker pasó la noche en una silla de la habitación. Tenía cara de no haber dormido bien.

—¿Eh, qué? ¡Ah, Rick! —se talló los ojos con una mano y dio un bostezo—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cachorrito?

—Roy,¡llévame con ella, por favor! —Rick se levantó de la cama buscando a tientas el camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El ángel, el que me guio.

—¡Cálmate, cachorro! —lo regresó a la cama—. El doctor dijo que evitaras agitarte en cuanto despertaras. ¿Tienes hambre? —destapó la charola con el desayuno.

—Lo que quiero es quitarme esto —Rick volvió a llevarse las manos a su rostro.

—En seis días te lo quitarán. Viéndote bien, pareces una momia. Sí, una momia con el pelo alborotado.

—Roy —Rick cambió su tono de voz a uno más bajo y lastimero.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Voy a quedarme ciego?

—Quisiera poder responderte, Rick, pero no lo sé. Te trajimos en cuanto aterrizaste.

Rick comenzó a temblar y a cerrar los puños.

—¿Te das cuentas que dejaré de volar si pierdo la vista? —dijo levantando la voz.

—¡Basta, Richard! Escúchame bien, deja de hacerte ideas —Roy abrazó a su hermano y Rick estalló en llanto—. Lo siento, cachorro—. Así los dos hermanos permanecieron unidos un largo rato.

Pese a saber de las visitas restringidas a personas próximas al paciente, Nicté Andrade fue durante esos días al hospital. Claudia la llegó a ver de lejos en la estación de enfermeras solicitando informes sobre la salud del capitán Hunter. Debido a las actividades de Roy Focker, se dispuso que una enfermera auxiliara y vigilara a Rick los siguientes días. Claudia pasaba a verlo en las tardes y Roy se quedaba con él en las noches.

Para el personal de la base Macross, el estado de salud del capitán Hunter se convirtió en prioridad. Esos seis días se convirtieron en un verdadero suplicio.

**Seis días después**

A las 1300, el médico mayor Kipling, especialista en oftalmología, entró al cuarto de Rick Hunter seguido por una enfermera. Roy y Claudia querían estar presentes acompañando a Rick, a quien los nervios lo estaban matando.

—Capitán Hunter. Hoy le retiraré los vendajes. Cerraré un poco la cortina de la ventana para que la luz no lo lastime. Quiero que sepa que hicimos un excelente trabajo, ahora todo depende de su organismo. Existe la posibilidad de que haya perdido la vista y otra de que no. ¿Está listo?

—Adelante, doctor. _¡Dios mío, déjame volver a volar, por favor!_

El doctor Kipling le pidió a la enfermera que se acercara con la charola del instrumental. Tomó unas tijeras y cortó la cinta adhesiva. Roy y Claudia observaron todo el procedimiento tomados de las manos._ ¡Dios, por favor, ayúdalo!_

El médico desenvolvió lentamente las vendas de la cabeza de Rick que la sintió más ligera después que se las retiraran. Sus ojos estaban parchados con gasas. Kipling tomó una gasa estéril y la humedeció en solución salina para reblandecer el microporo y así desprenderlo con facilidad de su piel. Por fin, Rick ya no tenía ningún vendaje.

—Capitán Hunter, abra lentamente los ojos, por favor —Rick siguió las indicaciones. Apenas abrió un poco, distinguió algo claro sin formas. Al tener los ojos completamente abiertos, las lágrimas corrieron por su joven rostro.

—¡Veo, doctor! —señaló con el dedo hacia el frente—. Ahí, está la ventana —luego a su derecha estaba el doctor y la enfermera. A su izquierda, su hermano mayor y Claudia también llorando de felicidad—. ¡Hermano!

—¡Rick, hermanito! —y se abrazaron.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío! —Claudia levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados profundamente agradecida.

—Afortunadamente, las astillas del vidrio de la capota se clavaron superficialmente en la córnea de ambos ojos y le cortaron el interior del párpado, por eso la sangre. Le pusimos sutura absorbible. Unos minutos más tarde y pudo haber un daño mayor.

—¿Ya puedo regresar a casa, doctor? —Rick se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, capitán Hunter. Por el momento, evite salir a la luz del día y si debe hacerlo, use lentes oscuros. Es por unos días. Tampoco se desvele ni force la vista para leer o ver la televisión. Ya puede recibir visitas, eso sí no muy largas.

—¿En cuánto tiempo me puedo reincorporar al servicio?

—Tómese esta semana de licencia. Le avisaré a la capitana Hayes. No sé que habrá hecho de bueno, capitán, pero agradézcale a Dios que le envió un ángel. Con permiso, tengo otros pacientes. Mayor, comandante, capitán —se inclinó en una leve reverencia.

—Dejaré a Claudia en la base y de paso, iré por algo de ropa a tu barraca. No te vayas a ir, cachorrito —Roy lo despeinó.

—¡Qué alegría, Rick! Nos diste un gran susto. Éstas son muy buenas noticias.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a la base Macross. Fueron directamente a la cafetería y encontraron a Lisa, las Conejitas y Nicté a la hora de la comida.

—¡Vean! —señaló Kim hacia la entrada—. Son el mayor Focker y la comandante Grant. Espero que nos traigan buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasó? —Lisa les preguntó con ansiedad. Esos días ya no comía ni dormía por estar presa de la preocupación.

—¿Perdió la vista, mayor Focker? —Sammy lanzó la pregunta clave.

Roy caminó directo hacia Nicté que ya se había levantado para preguntar, pero el espontáneo abrazo de Focker la tomó por sorpresa.

—Ahora sé que los ángeles sí existen. De no ser por ti, mi hermano… —un susurro lo interrumpió.

—¡Ma-yor Fo-c-ker! ¡Me es-tá ap-a-chur-ra-ndo! —se estaba poniendo ligeramente morada por al abrazo de oso de Focker.

Roy se apartó y le sonrió tomándola de las dos manos.

—Gracias. Creía haberlo visto todo como piloto, pero me equivoqué.

—Usted habría hecho lo mismo por sus hombres. El líder siempre cuida a su escuadrón. _Excepto el idiota de Salgado._

—Pero pedirnos que confiáramos en ti para guiar a un piloto ciego y hacerlo descender sano y salvo en la base es difícil de creer. Y soy testigo de que lo viví. Ve mañana a primera hora a la oficina del Skull, hay muchas cosas que necesitas explicarnos.

El doctor ya dio de alta a Rick. Pueden ir a verlo este sábado —y dirigiéndose a Nicté—. Especialmente quiere verte, Ángel.

Nicté se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Lisa sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—¿No podríamos ir hoy? —Sammy puso ojitos de gatito encantador.

—Me temo que no, Sammy. Rick necesita descansar, lo que vivió no fue un paseo en el parque. Le ordenaron llevar lentes oscuros para salir durante el día. El cachorro se va a sentir artista de cine.

—¿Cuándo volverá al servicio? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Lisa observando de reojo a Nicté quien también notó esa "miradita" de la Reina de Corazones cuando ordenaba una ejecución.

—El doctor Kipling dijo que hablaría contigo, Hayes. Bueno nenas, tengo que irme. También necesito descansar.

—Te veo más tarde, amor —Claudia le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Y me preparas mi ensalada de piña?

—Sí, mi piloto.

Cuando las seis se dirigían al puente, Lisa llamó aparte a Nicté.

—Teniente Andrade, necesito para este sábado su reporte de toda la prueba de vuelo. Incluya también la batalla contra los zentraedis y la operación de rescate —dijo secamente.

—Muy bien, mi capitana.

—No entiendo cómo lo hizo. Quiero estar presente cuando hable con el mayor Focker. ¡_Es imposible! No venía ningún registro en su expediente. Le solicitaré al almirante Gloval que convoque a una reunión. _Siga con sus actividades.

—Entendido, mi capitana.

Lisa cumplió. Le solicitó a almirante Gloval una audiencia donde estuvieran presentes el mayor Focker, el teniente Sterling y la teniente Parina, Claudia y ella. No era posible que una controladora de vuelo fuera capaz de semejante hazaña sin ningún papel en su expediente que lo demostrara.

Al día siguiente, Nicté se presentó en el puente como todos los días. Lisa la llamó para hablar en privado. Ella arguyó su reunión con Focker. Lisa le comentó que él también estaría presente. El sitio elegido fue el despacho del almirante Gloval. Se sorprendió al verlos reunidos.

—Muy bien, teniente Andrade. Nos quiere explicar detenidamente cómo es que pudo volar un VT, enfrentarse a los pilotos más experimentados, pelear en contra de zentraedis y traer de regreso al capitán Hunter. ¿Por qué no están sus constancias en su expediente? —Lisa necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

—Está bien, mi capitana —Gloval le dijo con la mirada que siguiera, ya había enfrentado lo peor—. Hasta hace un año me desempeñé como piloto de combate en el escuadrón Océlotl de la Región Autónoma de Latinoamérica, área centro norte, base Nueva Ciudad de México, bajo el mando del comandante Héctor Salgado. Si no aparecen mis constancias de horas de vuelo en simulador, estadísticas de desempeño, misiones y demás es porque dejaron de existir. Ni mi nombre ni el de mis compañeros de escuadrón están en ningún archivo de la RDF. Se nos castigó por amotinamiento y, en mi caso, también por desacato —Nicté les narró paso a paso como ocurrieron los hechos. Habérselos contado a las Conejitas le hizo más fácil enfrentar a tan especial "comité de la verdad".

Los cinco se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando mencionó la palabra idiota.

_¿Piloto de combate? _

_¿Amotinamiento?_

—Si estás bajo castigo, ¿cómo es qué fuiste el piloto de prueba del VT/f? —señaló Max.

—Yo hice el proyecto VT/f y necesitaba estar presente. La prueba tenía dos objetivos, probar la cámara en patrullaje y en batalla. El segundo era ganar un puesto como piloto en algún escuadrón si es que pasaba la prueba. El día que recibí mi ascenso supe que también se incluiría la fase de batalla en la prueba de vuelo.

A la pregunta de cómo pude enfrentarlos, a ustedes los mejores pilotos de la base Macross, pelear contra los zentraedis y traer de regreso al capitán Hunter es simple: vuelo formalmente desde los 10 años. Mis abuelos y mi padrino, pilotos militares, me enseñaron. Todos los fines de semana, íbamos al club aéreo para el personal y sus familias de la FAM. Desde los 12 años, participé en combate aéreo con pintura: no eran cazas, sino otro tipo de naves. A los 15, aprendí a guiar a un piloto ciego.

Les contó todo lo de su preparación como piloto de combate, su estancia en la academia y los juegos de guerra. Lisa se sorprendió. _Siempre supe de ese programa, pero sería aplicado únicamente para los pilotos de Norteamérica y Europa_. Cuando escucharon como los llamaban en la región de Latinoamérica, Max se sintió algo cohibido—. Realmente fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos allá arriba.

—Muy bien, pero eso no explica cómo nos venciste.

—Mi mayor Focker, si nos ponemos analizar la situación, nadie ganó; los zentraedis nos interrumpieron —así fue, Roy no había notado ese detalle—. Solamente me enfrenté con ustedes en buena lid.

Ustedes debían darme pelea, eran sus órdenes. Por lo que vi, fueron demasiado rudos. Fue una gran impresión verlos delante de mí.

Pero sí es como dice que los vencí, yo tenía una motivación mayor y pagaría el precio: volver a volar para ganarme un sitio en un escuadrón.

—Tampoco entiendo qué fueron esos movimientos de lucha con los que me detuviste.

—Eso, teniente Parina, no fue lucha, sino pasos de salsa, un baile caribeño. Como les decía, teníamos que aprender todo tipo de estrategias de burla, finta, combate directo cuerpo a cuerpo o cualquier cosa que supiéramos para incluirla en las guerras floridas o en peleas. Debíamos compensar nuestra poca experiencia con mañas e instinto. Lo que apliqué fue algo que llamamos espejos: usé sus mismos estilos para combatirlos, primero los saqué de balance y luego ataqué.

Debo decir, teniente Sterling, que usted fue el contrincante más difícil. Usted se adapta a la situación, siempre con los nervios templados.

—Así que nos enfrentamos a nosotros mismos. Debo decir que es astuto. Lo que me impresionó fue tu valor, el compañerismo para con Rick y la honorabilidad que presentaste en combate. Me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros en el Skull.

—O en el Bermellón —afirmó Sterling.

—Eso ya no depende de mí, caballeros —Nicté vio fijamente al almirante Gloval.

—Aun así, no puede estar en un escuadrón sin papeles. _Eso nunca. Rick y la… teniente Andrade juntos. Primero me parte un rayo._

—Capitana Hayes —Gloval puso sobre su escritorio un grueso expediente con carpeta morada con el emblema de la UN Spacy—. ¿Esto será suficiente? —era el "desaparecido" registro de la teniente Andrade. Gloval se lo pidió a Saldaña, lo conocía perfectamente de sobra; sabía que podría usar esos papeles para su beneficio personal. Se levantó y caminó hacia su privado—. En cuanto terminen, necesito hablar contigo, teniente Andrade.

—¿Cómo? —Claudia lo revisó. Estaba el certificado del curso del almirante Hayes, las contiendas donde participó el escuadrón Océlotl en las guerras floridas contra los escuadrones Cóndor de Argentina, Inca del Perú, Quiché de Guatemala, y Coyote, Venado y Teporingo de México entre otros; misiones de reconocimiento, escolta, patrullas y el reporte por amotinamiento y desacato, más aparte las estadísticas de combate y horas de simulador en Macross y la evaluación psicológica de la coronel Da Silva. Esto último llamó poderosamente la atención de Claudia. Lisa revisaba el resto del expediente y se centró en el reporte del motín—. ¿Evaluación psicológica? No entiendo.

La teniente Andrade les contó cómo el motín del Océlotl la llevó a buscar ayuda psicológica.

—¿Es grave lo que tienes? —preguntó Roy.

—Estoy en fase de recuperación por trastorno de estrés postraumático (TEPT) lo sufro desde los siete años. Algo común en veteranos de guerra, secuestrados, gente sometida a esclavitud sexual, pérdidas de seres queridos en circunstancias trágicas como un accidentes o durante la guerra o agonías largas. Mi caso no corresponde a ninguna de esas causas, es otra. Disculpen si todavía no se las puedo confiar —Lisa se vio reflejada por lo de su padre, su madre y su prometido Karl Riber.

El TEPT es un trastorno por ansiedad. Cuando yo experimentaba determinadas circunstancias, estallaba en episodios de ira y miedo. Para evitarlo buscaba insistentemente la aprobación de los superiores, adultos que podrían ser mis familiares, mis maestros. Necesitaba ser la mejor en todo, lo cual fue muy difícil porque no siempre lo conseguía; ganar sin importar si lastimaba a la gente. Lo hice para protegerme debido a la carencia de confianza que debió ser construida por mis padres. Gracias a mis abuelos y mi padrino conseguí una parte que actualmente se va fortaleciendo. Con la coronel Da Silva encontré la palabra para definir esa carencia: huérfana de amor. Mis padres estaban físicamente y al mismo tiempo no. Sufrí críticas y alabanzas por parte de ellos; órdenes de hacer y no, ser y no. Total, quién no se termina volviendo loco con una paradoja.

Después de una pérdida muy dolorosa, el trastorno se hizo cada vez menos manejable. Estallaba a la menor provocación, casi siempre cuando algún superior, maestro de la universidad, algún familiar más viejo o jefe del trabajo me criticaba. Cuando lo hacía ni me daba cuenta en ese momento, sino cuando pasaban algunos minutos con lo cual me invadía una culpa terrible.

Confiar en mis instintos, conocerme, escucharme, manejar mis emociones es algo que no sabía hacer. Poco a poco lo he estado consiguiendo y sé que así será. Busco una oportunidad como piloto de combate y ser una persona sana otra vez. Sé que puedo aportar mucho y también aprender de ustedes —esas últimas palabras las dijo con tal convicción que los cinco se quedaron sin palabras.

Roy Focker, con los brazos cruzados se acercó a ella viéndola directo a los ojos.

—Solamente una cosa, Ángel. La próxima vez que quieras ganar, nada de aventarte en picada con los motores apagados. Es un orden, ¿comprendido —Roy le sonrió.

—Comprendido, mi mayor —Nicté se sintió aliviada luego de pasar por ese terrible interrogatorio que sabía, tarde que temprano, haría aparición.

—Yo digo que es todo. ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo?

—Yo sí, mayor Focker —Max se encaminó hacia Nicté y la vio con seriedad—. ¿Nos podrías explicar eso de Cuatro Fantásticos? No sé si sepas, pero los cómics y los videojuegos me encantan.

—Está bien, teniente Sterling, digo Max. Miriya sería la Chica Invisible porque nadie la ve cuando ataca, Roy, La Antorcha Humana por explosivo y audaz en su vuelo y ataque; tú, el Señor Fantástico por su mente fría y calculadora. Y… —ahí se detuvo como decidiendo si decía el resto.

—Y Rick ha de ser la Mole por ser un cabeza dura —el comentario de Roy le arrancó las risas a todos.

—Más bien porque embiste. Parece un ariete cuando se abre paso entre los enemigos.

Lisa, aunque le hizo gracia el chiste de Roy, no estaba muy convencida de que Nicté pudiera estar en un escuadrón, pero la prueba de vuelo demostró que tenía todo para pertenecer a la flota Macross: servicio, valor, determinación, osadía, compañerismo y algo que casi no veía entre las filas, solidaridad.

Los cinco se despidieron. Nicté fue a ver al almirante Gloval a su privado.

—¿Para qué quería verme, señor?

—Si mal no recuerdo, teniente Andrade, te di tres días de licencia. ¿A qué se debió tu negativa? —Gloval fumaba su pipa viendo hacia el exterior.

—Debía cumplir con mis obligaciones.

—Comprendo tu dedicación, pero cuando te la otorgué fue para que te repusieras de la descarga emocional que tuviste. En cuanto el teniente Sterling te abrazó tras bajar del VT/f, caíste de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas —ella lo acompañó viendo un hermoso atardecer.

—Ya no recordaba los imprevistos en batalla. Usted sabe, "El hombre propone, Dios dispone, llega el diablo y lo descompone".

—Te vi tan enfocada —encendió de nuevo su pipa—. Te acoplaste a los otros pilotos como si fueran viejos conocidos. Pero lo otro me dejó sin habla. Todavía pienso que lo vi en una película, aunque las Águilas de Acero me habían hablado de eso alguna vez

—Fue real, almirante. Todavía no me explico del todo cómo el capitán Hunter confió en mí, sabiendo que es muy necio.

—Tuviste la determinación de sacarlo adelante. En cuanto llegaron a la base, el mayor Focker y los tenientes Sterling y Parina tampoco podían creerlo. Focker quería regresar, pero Sterling insistió en que confiara en ti.

—Entonces, ¿pasé la prueba?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, jovencita. Te ordeno que vayas a descansar después de tu turno. Prepara un reporte de tu participación en la prueba de vuelo.

—La capitana Hayes ya también me lo pidió, almirante. Es el sábado, casi lo termino.

—Con una copia del mismo bastará. Faltarían las versiones de los otros cuatro pilotos.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿ya se enteró de la buena noticia sobre el capitán Hunter?

—Me alegra que todo saliera bien después de todo. El capitán Hunter es muy afortunado porque un ángel de alas doradas que toma fotografías estuvo con él.

—Almirante, ¡qué cosas dice! —Nicté cubrió el rubor de sus mejillas con las manos y vio hacia abajo.

—Tus abuelos así comenzaron su amistad.

—Pero ellos se peleaban a cada rato, incluso a golpes. Yo me llevo bien con el capitán Hunter.

—Igual se vuelven más cercanos—Gloval le guiñó el ojo—. Date algo de crédito, eres hermosa —durante mucho tiempo, Nicté se consideró una persona poco agraciada luego de su incidente en la niñez. Era común que su madre la llamara muñeca y después de unos segundos, fea, creyéndoselo a pie juntillas durante años. Gracias a la psicoterapia, ese complejo y otros más se estaban diluyendo— ¿Sabes cómo te llaman ahora en la base? —la chica negó con la cabeza—. El Ángel Rabioso.

Nicté sintió que las Conejitas la habían traicionado, Gloval intervino.

—Sé lo que piensas y no fueron las niñas. Esto vino de otro lado.

—Si a esas vamos, de una vez Ángel Caído —sintió enojo, pero sin estallar como volcán.

—Escuché uno mejor, diría más que adecuado. Digamos, Ángel de Acero —Gloval la vio directamente a los ojos con paternal mirada—. En unas horas las Conejitas lo habrán divulgado. ¿Qué te parece?

—Almirante, ¿está seguro que no deberían estar en Inteligencia? _Gracias, chicas —_el enojo se desvaneció de su rostro y apareció una cálida sonrisa.

—Mejor regresa a tus obligaciones. Y tómate ese descanso, por favor.

Nicté se despidió saludando al almirante y regresó al puente. Hizo sus actividades y al llegar a casa durmió tranquilamente, sintiéndose aliviada de la tensión acumulada de esos días, tanto por lo de Rick Hunter como lo de hablar de su transición hacia la salud emocional con sus compañeros.

En otra parte del distrito militar, Rick Hunter, ya en su barraca veía hacia el techo con las manos detrás de la nuca preguntándose cuando volvería a ver a Nicté Andrade, su ángel de alas blancas.


	11. Con el alma desnuda

_¡Umm! Mejor me lo llevo desde ahora. Espero le guste. Pero antes…_

"Estimado Almirante, gracias por la licencia de tres días. Tal vez para más adelante la llegue a utilizar."

_¡Esta muchacha! Volvió a rechazarla. Lo dicho, Andrade y Galván por partida doble —_Gloval encendió su pipa tras escuchar la llamada telefónica de la teniente Andrade en su despacho.Era el primero que llegaba ala base y el último que se iba.

Aquel sábado a primera hora, Nicté Andrade salió de su barranca llevando en su mochila el regalo para Rick y debajo del brazo las dos copias del reporte para Hayes y Gloval en su respectiva carpeta. Llegó con tiempo porque antes quería pasar a otro lugar.

Fue al hangar del Bermellón, el avión líder ya había sido reparado en su totalidad. Se acercó a acariciarlo en la nariz pensando en su piloto.

—¿Nicté? —era Max Sterling, le llamó la atención que hiciera aquello—. Buenos días, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Max. Oye qué pena contigo después de la prueba de vuelo. Te mojé tu uniforme de vuelo con mis lágrimas.

—Está bien. Yo también estuve llorando. Casi nunca lo hago en público, excepto la vez que murió Ben Dixon, uno de los miembros originales del escuadrón y mi mejor amigo. Estábamos sobre la Región Autónoma de Ontario cuando estalló la barrera protectora. De ahí en fuera, prefiero un lugar privado para desahogarme.

—Yo también prefiero hacerlo así. Diría que simplemente nos ganó la emoción.

—¡Vaya emoción! Más que prueba de vuelo parece que estuvimos en la montaña rusa más intensa. Sé que ayer dijiste que tus abuelos y tu padrino te enseñaron a volar, pero ¿estás segura que nunca estuvieron en un circo aéreo?

Nicté solamente se echó a reír con la pregunta de Max.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Aventarte en picada con los motores apagados me parece una suerte de circo aéreo.

—Alguna vez llegué a ver maniobras de los pilotos de la FAM, pero acrobacias como dices solamente en películas con biplanos de la 1ª. Guerra Mundial y algunos de la 2ª. Guerra Mundial.

—Sé que ya te ha de molestar de que te lo digan todo el tiempo, pero eres un…

—¿Aunque sea rabioso? —gracias a la labor de inteligencia de las Conejitas, se enteraron que el horrible sobrenombre había salido directamente de los hangares el mismo día que platicaron sobre el pasado de Nicté Andrade en Nueva Ciudad de México. Había que averiguar quién era el culpable.

—¿Así que eso dicen? _Cuando le comente al mayor Focker y al capitán Hunter, ya verán quienes son los rabiosos en cuanto sepamos quién habló. _Para mí lo eres y punto. Ya van dos veces que nos ayudas.

—Gracias, es lo que me toca hacer.

—¿Vas a ir a ver al capitán Hunter? Mir y yo iremos a las 1600 por si gustas acompañarnos.

—Salgo hasta las 1700, gracias de todas maneras. Voy a llevarle esto —le mostró el contenido de la bolsa.

—¿Otro flan? —Max se le hacía agua la boca de recordar aquel delicioso postre de la parrillada.

—Es sorpresa. Disculpa, ¿qué hora tienes?

—Casi son las 0730.

—¡Te veo al rato!—tan apurada salió del hangar que no se fijó que soltó los papeles y Max los recogió.

—¡Rayos! El reporte. No lo hemos hecho. ¡Mir!.

Al llegar al puente, Nicté fue directo al frigobar para guardar el regalo. Para su molestia, estaba lleno hasta el tope de pastelitos, Petit Cola y otras cosas. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ En eso, Max se asomó por la puerta.

—Señorita, las prisas son malas consejeras —tendiéndole los dos juegos del reporte—. Los tiraste allá abajo.

—Max, te vas a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos —recogiéndolos con su mano libre.

—Si no los recojo, jamás me hubiera acordado que hay que entregar el reporte de la prueba de vuelo. Lo que no entiendo es para qué traes dos juegos.

—Uno es para la capitana Hayes y el otro para el almirante Gloval —vio a Max con una mirada de interés—. Max, ¿me harías un favor?

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

Max y Nicté fueron directamente a la oficina del Bermellón. En una de las paredes estaba una foto de Rick, Max y Ben en sus primeros días como equipo. ¿_Así que tú eres Pozo sin Fondo Dixon? Por lo que me contaban, te creía más gordo. _En el frigobar lo único que había eran algunas latas de Petit Cola. Ahí dejó tranquilamente el regalo.

—Como podrás ver, solamente guardamos refrescos. Saben deliciosos después de una jornada agitadora de los patrullajes.

—¿Estará seguro?

—Despreocúpate, mientras nadie sepa qué es, completamente a salvo. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? Digo, si no te incomoda.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Te gusta el capitán Hunter? Lo pregunto por como te acercaste al Bermellón 1.

Nicté se puso más roja que un jitomate.

—Yo…, pues tiene unos ojos encantadores…

—Suficiente, con eso me basta —cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos—. Eso confirma mis sospechas.

—¿Sospechas? No me espante, Sherlock Sterling.

—Así que Sherlock, ¿eh? Jamás lo había pensado. Verás, el día de la parrillada cuando los presenté, se quedaron completamente alelados. ¿Por qué no sales con él? Está libre.

Ella se guardó muy bien decir que ambos ya habían salido, pero no en ese plan como insinuaba Max Sterling.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Maximilian Sterling?

—Tengo una corazonada con ustedes.

—Si tú lo dices. Gracias por lo del frigobar. Vendré al terminar mi turno —se encaminó a la salida.

—Si encuentras cerrado, busca a Preston. Él tiene la llave.

A la hora del descanso, las Conejitas y Nicté se reunieron en la cafetería.

—Hasta el momento, el único indicio que tenemos es que ese horroroso apodo salió de los hangares —informó Vanessa.

—O sea que hay dos caminos o los pilotos o el personal de tierra —Kim le mostró una lista de los posibles sospechosos

—Quedan descartados el mayor Focker, el capitán Hunter y el teniente Sterling porque no son dados a esparcir rumores, pero sí a escucharlos. Miriya no les encuentra sentido, dice que son pérdida de tiempo. No te preocupes, en cuanto sepamos quién fue le vamos a quitar los pantalones —Sammy no podía ser más directa.

—Me basta conque cesen. Oigan, por qué ahora sí hay gente en la cafetería a esta hora.

—¿No sabes? Los aspirantes a salir con la capitana Hayes se hartaron de sus negativas —añadió Kim.

—Y porque no soportaron que sus regalos fueran a dar a la capilla —Vanessa les pidió que se acercaran para susurrarles la verdadera razón—. Pero todavía hay dos que tres que siguen insistiendo. Cambiando de tema, es un milagro que el capitán Hunter no se quedara ciego.

—Fue algo muy lindo lo que dijo el mayor Focker de que el capitán quiere verte, Nicté —agregó Kim.

—Igual es para agradecerte que lo salvaras —terminó Sammy.

Nicté se quedó viendo hacia la pista recordando aquellas palabras que Rick pronunciara cuando venían de regreso _Tengo mucho miedo. No lo voy a lograr._

—¿Nicté? —Sammy le tocó el hombro para traerla de regreso de sus pensamientos.

—¿Decían?

—Un momento, al día siguiente de la prueba de vuelo le acariciaste la nariz al Bermellón 1.

—Y te pusiste roja cuando el mayor Focker te dijo que el capitán quería verte.

—Eso quiere decir que… —a las tres se les dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la boca y la sacaron arrastras de la cafetería para ir a un sitio más privado: el puente del SDF-1. Nicté se quedó de una pieza, jamás en sus sueños se había imaginando estar ahí. Recorrió el lugar con la vista.

—¡Cuenta cuenta! ¿Ya salieron? —Kim fue la primera en hablar

—Ojalá no te haya dejado plantada como a la capitana Hayes —Sammy arrugó la frente al recordar cuando Lisa estuvo esperando a Rick en el Café Seciele para irse de día de campo.

—Chicas, ¿no me dijeron que evitara acercármele porque la capitana Hayes me podía rebanar el cuello?

—Te gusta, no lo niegues —Vanessa puso una cara pícara.

—Por eso te la pasas viendo hacia las pistas —Kim le dio un codazo.

—Y por eso estabas en los hangares —concluyó Sammy—. Apuesto a que te gusta su trasero.

—Lo que me gusta físicamente de él son sus ojos y su sonrisa. Además, eso no significa nada —el rubor se le fue subiendo poco a poco a las mejillas, producto de la ira y un tanto, la vergüenza.

—Mejor volvamos. Quiero terminar antes de salir del turno —Vanessa fue la que dio por terminada la singular reunión. Había que confirmar si ambos ya habían tenido algún otro contacto. Pero había un problema: Hayes. Si se enteraba que el capitán Hunter y la teniente Andrade estaban saliendo juntos lo de Zemanova sería un ejercicio táctico comparado con la quemazón de Troya y Roma juntas.

Desde que volviera a su barraca, Rick Hunter salía a caminar diariamente por las calles de Nueva Macross siguiendo las indicaciones del médico. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo. Roy seguía visitándolo para ver como seguía y le contó todo lo sucediera en la oficina de Gloval dos días después de la prueba de vuelo.

_Ahora me explico que sepa de aviones y no se mareara cuando salimos a volar. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Una mujer piloto. ¿Irá hoy a visitarme? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas. _En eso se detuvo a atarse los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos enfrente de una florería que acababan de abrir. Cuando terminó, en el aparador colocaron un arreglo de rosas jaspeadas rojo y amarillo. _Igual que su cabello al sol._

Las Conejitas, Max y Miriya fueron los primeros visitantes esa tarde en casa de Rick. Roy llegó con Claudia, era el día libre de ambos; y Lisa, que decidió ir unos momentos a ver a su amado Rick. Le parecía que había vuelto de la tumba. Le regalaron flores y dos modelos para armar uno era el Fokker Dr. 1 del Barón Rojo y el otro, un Spitfire. Pero la persona que él más quería ver, no estaba ahí.

—Jefe, tienes siete vidas igual que los gatos.

—Dirás seis, Max. Acuérdate de cuando me derribaron nuestros misiles.

Lisa recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Por su culpa, Rick estuvo a punto de morir.

—Pues gracias a ese accidente te conocí más, Rick —Lisa le acariciaba los hombros cariñosamente.

—Lisa, por favor, ¿qué te pasa? —Rick se sintió incómodo, pero su tono de reclamo la disgustó.

—¡Sigues estando ciego, Richard Hunter! Con permiso —y salió azotando la puerta. Claudia fue tras ella. El resto se quedó viendo al cielo pidiendo paciencia para con esos dos.

—¿Qué? Ya terminamos.

—Capitán Hunter, usted es el hombre más bruto e insensible que he conocido. ¡Vámonos chicas! —Sammy salió también sumamente molesta seguida de Kim y Vanessa.

Miriya no entendía la actitud de Lisa tras su ruptura con Rick. Le era inconcebible que rechazara a tantos aspirantes, entre ellos a Vinográdov.

—Así son las mujeres, cachorro. Nunca las entendemos, pero cómo las queremos.

Afuera, Lisa y Claudia discutían acaloradamente.

—¡Rick Hunter es un idiota!

—¡Elizabeth Hayes! —Claudia nunca la había llamado por su nombre desde que se conocían—. ¿Escuchaste siquiera lo que te dijo? Se sintió incómodo. Te dije que ordenaras tu vida y lo dejes libre de una vez.

—Pero, Claudia acaba de volver del hospital, yo sólo quise ser amable.

—¿Llamas ser amable a acariciarle los hombros? Por favor, deja de hacerte daño.

—Tú me insististe que le dijera lo que sentía por él.

—En aquel tiempo cuando ambos estaban ciegos, sordos y mudos —Claudia pareció que le hubiera llegado una idea divina—. Ya caigo, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Lisa se quedó extrañada.

—Se comportan como si fueran hermanos. Todo el tiempo molestándose. Por eso no funcionó. Te repito, deja esto por la paz. Y entrégame esa foto de tu cartera.

—¿Cucuál foto? —Lisa temblaba como hoja al viento. La habían descubierto.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Estabas viéndola cuando regresaste a tu oficina luego que Roy nos llamara para informarnos que Rick había salido de cirugía. ¡Entrégamela! Si no quieres que lo haga yo misma. Sabes que no bromeo.

Lisa no quería deshacerse del último recuerdo que tenía de su relación con Rick Hunter. Era cierto, cuando nadie la veía sacaba esa foto para tener algo de paz. Pero Claudia tenía razón, Lisa se estaba haciendo daño por no soltar el pasado. Con gran dolor, sacó aquella fotografía y se la dio a su amiga que al verla, la rompió en pedazos y se los guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. Jamás se había sentido tan furiosa con Claudia en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que eras mi mejor amiga.

—Porque lo soy te digo que dejes de lastimarte de esta manera, Lisa. ¡Valórate! —tomándola de los hombros para verla a los ojos—. Quiero que seas feliz. Hay otros hombres.

—Ninguno como Rick, mi Rick.

—Por suerte. Tampoco como Karl Riber. Cada uno es único. Y con ellos vivimos cosas distintas. Te quiero mucho —Claudia la abrazó—. Ve a casa y tómate un té.

—Mejor regreso a la base. Todavía tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Definitivamente, te casaste con tu trabajo. ¡Suerte! ¡Y piensa en lo que te dije!

De vuelta en casa de Rick, continuó la celebración.

—¡Salud! —Roy ya le tenía preparada a Claudia su copa con vino blanco. Rick, debido a las medicinas, tomaba jugo de manzana.

—Y porque se repita la aventura —dijo Max—. Fue divertido, aunque algo cardiaco.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Max, sí fue excitante. En algún momento, te viste muy preocupado y eso que eres el más optimista.

—Pero en la prueba usted estaba muy enojado, mayor.

—Tú lo has dicho, en la prueba. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que viviríamos ese miércoles y apuesto, habría perdido.

—¿Tú volverías a repetirlo, jefe?

Rick escuchaba una y otra vez cada una de las palabras que Nicté le dijera cuando iban de regreso a la base Macross.

—¿Rick?

—¿Jefe?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué decían?

—Que si volverías a repetir la aventura, cachorro.

—Sí, todo, completamente todo —y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—Nos vamos. Que te mejores pronto, Rick. Vamos a llevar a Dana al parque —Miriya se despidió.

—Te cuidas, jefe —se acercó a susurrarle al oído en lo que Roy y Claudia se despedían de Miriya—. Al rato va a venir una sorpresa —le dio una palmadita e el hombro.

—Gracias por venir, chicos, los acompaño —Roy salió con ellos.

Claudia se quedó con Rick levantando las copas vacías.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes a que se refiere Max conque va a venir una sorpresa?

—Tal vez alguien que estuvo contigo en la prueba venga a visitarte después de su turno —a Rick se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Quieres saber algo más? —el joven piloto asintió—. Durante esos seis días de espera, ella no dejó de ir al hospital. La vi en la estación de enfermeras del piso donde estuviste. Salía con una expresión de mucha desconcierto —Rick se sintió conmovido—. Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? Tus ojos brillaron sin que pronunciara su nombre.

Rick, sonrojado, se rascó la nuca.

—Esteee… bueno… No he dejado de pensar en ella desde que la conocí.

—Díselo. Y por favor, no cometas el mismo error que con Lisa.

—¿Tú crees que yo también le guste?

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

Roy volvió tras despedirse de los Sterling.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí, mi linda morena? —Roy tomó a Claudia por detrás de la cintura cuando llevaba las últimas copas a la cocina.

—¡Roy, casi me tiras! —viendo a Rick con fingida preocupación—. ¿Estará bien si lo dejamos solo? —las dejó en la mesa de la sala.

—El cachorro ya está bien.

—Anden por mí no se detengan.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame al celular. Hasta luego, hermanito —Claudia le guiñó un ojo cuando salió tomada de la mano de Roy.

_Perfecto, así estaremos a solas_. Rick se frotó las manos y terminó de arreglar la casa.

En la base, Nicté terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones a los pilotos que volvían de su patrullaje cuando Lisa Hayes se presentó en el puente con cara de muy pocos amigos. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para su hora de salida.

—Andrade, ¿cómo va todo?

—Mi capitana, los escuadrones Azul, Ghost y Morado están por aterrizar —se levantó saludándola.

—¿Y el reporte de la prueba de vuelo?

—En su escritorio, mi capitana.

—Perfecto, sabe cumplir órdenes.

—Con su permiso, mi capitana. Ya terminó mi turno, nos vemos el lunes —y la saludó.

—Un momento, teniente. Todavía no se puede ir.

—¿Cómo, mi capitana? Son las 1700. En unos minutos empieza el siguiente turno —Nicté observó que una vena se le saltaba a Lisa Hayes de la frente.

—¿Y quién lo dice?

—El reglamento. Claramente especifica que solamente se hace tiempo extra en caso de alerta o por un ejercicio plenamente justificados.

—Saque 20 juegos de copias de su informe para dárselo al Alto Mando —Lisa estaba sumamente molesta, por Rick, lo de Claudia y de paso, sus celos por Andrade.

—¿Ésa es la alerta, capitana? _Quien sabe qué le picó, Parece que comió gallo._

—¡No me venga con juegos, Andrade! Se cree muy importante porque el almirante Gloval la apoyó con su estúpido proyecto del VT/f y esa maldita prueba de vuelo.

_Esto tiene pinta de escenita de celos. Por eso está encabritada._

—Mire, capitana Hayes. El almirante me pidió el proyecto cuando llegué aquí, jamás se lo propuse. Vaya y pregúnteselo. Y en cuanto a la prueba, resultó un éxito. ¿Qué le molesta?

—¿Cree que no me enteré de la licencia de descanso que le dieron después de la prueba de vuelo? Y se la dieron dos veces.

—¿Usted ha visto que me haya ausentado? Mi salud está perfectamente por eso vengo a cumplir con mis obligaciones. Si no tiene inconveniente, me retiro —volvió a saludarla.

—¡Ningún se retira! Mis juegos de copias —Lisa bufaba por la ira. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

—Correcto ¿cuál es la alerta? —la mirada inexpresiva de Nicté Andrade puso extremadamente nerviosa a Lisa Hayes.

—No… la… hay —si había algo que Lisa Hayes no toleraba eran las violaciones al reglamento.

—¿Existe alguna justificación válida para quedarme de acuerdo al reglamento?

—No —siguió sin poder mentir.

—Entonces si no la hay, ¿para qué quiere que haga tiempo extra?

—¡Respete mi rango! Hágalo o la mando arrestar.

En ese momento, se hizo el cambio de turno.

—Buenas tardes, capitana Hayes, teniente Andrade —los tres se saludaron marcialmente.

—Buenas tardes, teniente Lewis, Un favor.

—Dígame, teniente.

—Mi turno ya terminó y la capitana Hayes requiere que le saquen unas copias. ¿Tendrá algún inconveniente?

—De ningún modo, ¿cuál es el documento en cuestión, capitana?

Lisa salió hecha un torbellino del puente directo hacia su oficina.

—Gracias, te debo una.

—Un placer, Ángel. Oye, ¿qué le pasa a la capitana Hayes? Jamás la había visto tan descompuesta.

—Ni idea. Nos vemos.

_¡Las 1730! Le dije a Max que pasaría a las 1700. Ojalá todavía esté abierto. _La oficina del Bermellón estaba completamente cerrada. _Y de aquí a que encuentre a Preston en esta base. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Para qué te vienes a desquitar de tus problemas personales con el mundo, Lisa Hayes?_ Nicté tardó una hora en localizar a Preston que se encontraba jugando cartas con el teniente Hopkins, el sargento Collins y el sargento Jarvis en la sala de simuladores.

—¡Preston! ¡Al fin! ¿Me abre la oficina del Bermellón, por favor?

—Ángel, digo teniente Andrade. El teniente Sterling me avisó que pasaría a las 1700 y la esperé 15 minutos. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Es complicado —su expresión de molestia y de apuro solamente tenía una explicación: la Reina del Hielo.

—Vamos, le abro y la acompaño a la salida. Ya está oscureciendo.

Rick estaba muy ansioso mirando su reloj. _Si sale a las 1700 ¿por qué tarda tanto? Claudia dijo que tal vez viniera después del turno. ¿Y si viene otro día? Pero Max me aseguró que habría una sorpresa. ¡Uf, qué fastidio!_

Nicté corría apresurada por las calles del barrio militar. Iba tan apurada que tropezó con un borde saliente de la acera. El regalo no se estropeó, pero sí sus piernas. ¡_Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba! _A las 1900 llegó a su destino.

A esa misma hora, Rick ya se había hecho a la idea que no tendría más visitas aquel día. Al escuchar el timbre, pensó que era Roy.

—Roy, me enc… —ahí ante su puerta estaba Nicté Andrade con las rodillas sangrando. Se le notaba en su rostro que había hecho un gran esfuerzo—. ¡Nicté! ¿Pero qué te pasó? Pasa, déjame ayudarte con eso —pasaron y cerró la puerta

—¡Ouch, duele! —se quejó.

—¡Estás sangrando! —al verse las rodillas, la joven comenzó a reírse—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Rick no entendió ese cambio de humor. _No vaya a ser como Minmei._

—Recordé cuando de niña me raspaba las piernas rodando por las colinas.

—Y terminabas con pasto en el cabello. ¡Vaya que era divertido! —dejó la mochila en el sofá —. Iré por el botiquín.

—Gracias, ¿me permites pasar a tu baño?

—Sí, claro, está en la recámara. Por aquí —sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco y lo dejó en la mesita de la sala. Y siguió a Rick llevándose su mochila.

En el baño, Nicté se quitó las medias rotas por la caída y las envolvió en papel sanitario y las guardó en la mochila para después tirarlas. Se lavó las heridas, sacó su cepillo para arreglarse un poco el cabello y sacudió su uniforme. Al salir, Rick había sacado el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Son raspones ligeros. Sanarán pronto, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—Prepara el antiséptico y las banditas, por favor.

Al aplicarse el algodón con el antiséptico en las rodillas, Nicté no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Rick impulsaba suavemente aire con su mano para que pasara la molestia. Le pasó dos banditas. Cuando ella dobló levemente la pierna derecha para ponerse una, Rick abrió los ojos de par en par viéndole las piernas. Nicté notó esa mirada tan peculiar y se puso de lado.

—Gracias, Rick. ¿Rick?

—¿Estás mejor?

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Parece que te fuiste a la luna.

—No, digo sí, estoy mejor —Rick se sonrojó levemente—. Pensé que no vendrías hoy. Como sales a las 1700.

—Digamos que tuve un contratiempo. Pero no hablemos de eso. Te traje algo —tomó el paquete blanco de la mesita.

—¿Para mí? No te hubieras molestado. ¿Qué es?

—Para mostrártelo, necesito un plato extendido grande, por favor.

Rick la llevó a la cocina y le facilitó el plato. Nicté le quitó la envoltura al paquete y sacó un molde mediano de plástico transparente en forma de rosca. Le quitó la tapa, le colocó el plato encima y lo volteó, destapando la válvula. Al retirar el molde, apareció ante ellos una gelatina de color amarillo-naranja. _¡Menos mal que no se rompió por la caída!_

—¡Wow! ¿Tú la hiciste?

—Esta vez no. La compré en una pastelería del centro de Macross —envolvió de nuevo el molde en el papel y lo guardó en la mochila.

Rick sacó dos platos, dos cucharitas y un cuchillo. Sirvió dos rebanadas y las llevó al comedor.

—¡Jugo de naranja! ¡Está deliciosa! —el joven piloto disfrutaba de su regalo. Nicté sonreía con alegría—. No soy fanático de las cosas dulces, pero a veces como algo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —probando un pedacito del postre—. ¡Mmm! Sí, está rica, ni le sobra ni le falta azúcar.

Rick y Nicté se buscaron con la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pupilas. Ambos empezaron a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Ella por fin habló.

—Creo que necesitas descansar —estaba por levantarse cuando Rick la detuvo del brazo.

—Espera, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más? No me quiero terminar solo la gelatina —la chica asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a él—. Roy me contó lo que les dijiste el otro día en la oficina de Gloval. Tú también has tenido muchas aventuras. Sólo una cosa —puso cara de fingido disgusto—. ¿Por qué de todos los superhéroes del mundo me tenían que poner como La Mole?

Nicté se rio por la cara que Rick puso.

—A mí ni me digas, al que se le ocurrió fue a un piloto chileno aficionado a los cómics. Un día, llegó a mi base con su escuadrón, creo que era el Caupolicán, diciendo que conocía el estilo de los Cuatro Fantásticos. Y pues el nombrecito se les quedó.

—Lo que uno desconoce que pasa en otras tierras. ¿Realmente vuelas desde los diez años? ¿Tú sola?

—Desde los siete me enseñaron a base de juegos los fundamentos de volar: hacer aviones de papel y cómo lanzarlos, volar papalotes, digo cometas. Ya luego subía con mis abuelos y me hablaban de los instrumentos y la navegación, a su modo para que lo entendiera. Cuando cumplí diez, me soltaron el avión en el aire. Ellos siempre fueron conmigo. Luego me hablaron de mecánica. Pienso que fueron excelentes maestros. Y tú vuelas desde los 12, ¿no?

—Desde los siete —Nicté se quedó con la cuchara en la boca, sorprendida—. Imagínate, desde niño no he visto otra cosa más que aviones. Cuando veía a Roy en su biplano amarillo, corría tras él para alcanzarlo. Al poco, lo seguía en un biplano rojo.

—¿Tu mamá no te decía cosas como "¡Bájate de ahí, te vas a lastimar!"?

Rick bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Ella murió antes de que aprendiera a volar. Una neumonía. Me quedé con Pops y Roy, ellos cuidaron de mí. A veces extraño a mamá, aunque casi no la recuerdo.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y Pops? ¿Murió en la Lluvia de la muerte?

—No, se mató en un accidente mientras hacía una acrobacia. Vivo solo desde los 12. Tal vez te preguntes dónde estuvo Roy después de eso. Dos años antes, se enlistó y se fue a pelear a la Guerra Mundial —Nicté prefirió ya no hablar. Se quedó comiendo su pedazo de gelatina. De pronto, Rick se levantó dándole la espalda—. ¿Por qué me salvaste? No me digas que porque somos compañeros. La única vez que supe de alguien que se arriesgó por salvar a otro piloto fue en la batalla de Marte. Fue un compañero del Skull, donde inicié. El piloto del Wolf murió durante la última ráfaga y nuestro compañero quedó malherido. Roy tuvo que salvarlo, pero sobrevivió. Creo que era puertorriqueño.

—Esa sería la respuesta que te daría como militar. Te la doy como persona: creo que el mundo perdería a un ser humano al que quiero seguir conociendo.

Fue cuando Rick la vio directo a los ojos.

—Ese día, luego que me dispararan y me precipité al vacío pensé que era la última. Y luego me pides que nivele el varitech, me proteges de los zentraedis y me das instrucciones para traerme de regreso. He vivido muchos combates, pero nunca algo como esto. Me escuchaste totalmente con el miedo más absoluto en ese mismo instante. A nadie le había mostrado mi alma completamente desnuda como lo hice contigo. ¡Cuántas veces quise que alguien viera y entendiera que lo que hacemos allá arriba no es ningún un juego! Siempre me pregunto antes de despegar a una misión, ¿hoy será el día? Doy todo y regreso vivo, agradeciendo otro día más. Ni siquiera en mi primera batalla sentí ese apoyo y me tuve que tragar mi miedo. Y así hasta hoy.

Y en medio de mi terror tú, con tu voz tan tranquila y firme, me impulsaste a seguir adelante, aun sabiendo del peligro que corríamos. Te sentí tan cerca, cualquiera diría que me tomaste de la mano cuando pusiste el ala de tu nave bajo la mía. Estabas ahí, cuidándome. Cuando me preguntaste la última vez si confiaba en ti a la hora del aterrizaje, me diste tal seguridad que me entregué completamente y deposité toda mi vida en tus manos.

—Te confieso que también estaba aterrada. Por eso que dices, tenía tu vida en mis manos. Es más fácil huir, pero si sabes que puedes ayudar y tienes el poder de hacerlo, el miedo pasa a segundo plano. Nunca lo había hecho en una pelea. Me sorprende que sigas vivo, un disparo a la capota es muerte segura.

—Mientras estuve en el hospital, tuve un sueño. Reviví toda la fase de batalla de la prueba de vuelo y el ataque de los zentraedis. Luego me vi envuelto por la oscuridad y caí al vacío completamente ciego. Después escuché tu voz diciéndome que confiara en ti. Apareciste con el uniforme de vuelo de la RDF y con alas blancas en la espalda diciendo "No te dejaré solo, Rick".

Nicté no se esperaba que el capitán Rick Hunter, la leyenda de la Guerra Robotech estuviera ahí delante de ella desnudado su alma con el brillo más intenso que le haya visto en la mirada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ambos dijeron a mismo tiempo:

—¿Me permites seguirte viendo? —al ver lo que habían hecho se echaron a reír.

—Claro, Nicté, me agradaría mucho.

—Por supuesto, Rick. Me encantaría volver a verte. Pero con una condición.

—¿Condición?

—Nada de estarnos escondiendo de tu ex. Parece que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. ¿O no han terminado?

—Ya terminamos. Tienes razón, para qué escondernos. Así será de hoy en adelante.

Nicté consultó su reloj. Era hora de partir. Se levantó de la mesa a tomar sus cosas y se acercó a Rick.

—¿Me das tu teléfono, por favor?

—Sí, desde luego —Rick se lo apuntó en las notas que tenía cerca del teléfono. Le dio el de su casa y el celular. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y la acompañó a la puerta.

—Me da gusto que te encuentres mejor—se acercó a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla—. Chau, cuídate.

Rick cerró y se apoyó contra la puerta. _¡Ese perfume! ¡Ah, me encanta!_

Unos minutos después, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Max?

—El mayor Focker me pidió que viniera por si necesitabas algo. No volverá sino hasta mañana.

—Como puedes darte cuenta estoy entero. Pasa, por favor.

Max observó que en la mesa del comedor había dos platos y una gelatina.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la sorpresa, jefe?

—Los ángeles existen, Max —y luego expresó con ensoñación—. Huelen a flores de cidro y tienen unas piernas…

—No perdiste el tiempo, jefe —sonrió pícaramente mientras su mirada se desvío hacia la gelatina. Rick notó ambas cosas.

—¿Qué insinúas, Sterling? Sírvete, si gustas.

Max agradeció y fue a la cocina por otro plato y una cuchara. Sacó una rebanada de gelatina. Al probarla exclamó:

—¡Está riquísima! ¿Nicté la hizo?

—No, la compró —Rick se puso meditabundo.

—¿Todo bien, jefe?

—Es extraño, Max. Muchas veces quise que Minmei comprendiera el miedo que tenía a morir en batalla y lo único que decía era que todo saldría bien y más adelante me suplicó que dejara la milicia. Después Lisa fue mi razón para regresar tras batalla. Varias veces le expresé ese miedo y me decía que era mi deber cumplir.

El día de la prueba de vuelo cuando veníamos de regreso a la base, Nicté Andrade me escuchó y me sintió vulnerable con ese mismo miedo y lo único que hizo fue decirme que no me dejaría solo. Me entendió en mi propio lenguaje.

Te juro que jamás me había sentido tan cómodo hablando con una mujer.

—¿Qué más le dijiste?

—Te vas a reír, al mismo tiempo los dos dijimos que si nos permitíamos seguirnos viendo —ver a Rick sonriendo y bajando la vista le dijeron todo a Max.

—Mi corazonada acertó —el piloto de lentes cerró los ojos sonriendo para sí.

—¿Cuál corazonada?

—Una que tengo con ustedes dos. Invítala a salir, jefe —Rick también se guardó decir que ya se habían visto dos veces. _¿Estaré listo para dar ese paso?_—. Por cierto, escuché algo bastante desagradable, ¿sabes cómo llaman los pilotos a la teniente Andrade? —Rick negó con la cabeza y Max le susurró al oído aquel sobrenombre.

—¡Qué se habrán creído esos idiotas!

—Sabía que reaccionarías así, jefe. El mayor Focker también se enteró. Y tengo un plan para acallarlos, pero te necesito de vuelta al servicio.

De pronto, el celular de Rick sonó, era un mensaje.

"Fue una estupenda velada. Espero verte volando muy pronto ;-)"

Después de leerlo, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa que Max notó.

—Era ella, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya que es decidida, jefe! No la dejes ir.

—¿Qué me decías de tu plan? —los dos amigos se quedaron platicando sobre el plan que tenía Max. A Rick le brillaron los ojos malévolamente.


	12. Clavos y martillos

**Hola. He leído sus comentarios. Algunos fuertes. Pero llegó el día que Lisa dé muestras de que quiere salir del bache. Su sufrimiento no fue en vano.**

**Ahora depende de ella. **

**Algunos me preguntarán ¿por qué odio a Lisa poniéndola en esos predicamentos? Cuando me decidí a escribir esta historia,, "hablé" con cada personaje del canon para proponerles el reto. Lisa fue la primera que aceptó. Hay capítulos donde se enoja, pero quiere seguir. Rick también me dijo que como fui capaz de ponerlo en semejante viaje mágico y misterioso, pero también e gustó el reto.**

**Disfruten el capítulo. **

Aquella noche cuando regresó a casa, Lisa Hayes estaba hecha un verdadero nudo emocional. _Rick me dice sin ningún recato que lo incomodo, Claudia rompe mi último eslabón con Rick y de paso, pierdo el control y quiero hacer culpable a Andrade por desobedecerme cuando me estaba poniendo en perspectiva la violación al reglamento. ¿Qué me pasa? _Se desvistió para tomar un buen baño, al salir siguió el mejor consejo de su nana para esos casos: un vaso de leche tibia con miel de abeja y canela molida. _Nana, decías que esto era lo mejor para relajarse y poder descansar. Veamos si funciona._ Lisa cayó profundamente dormida al poco de poner la cabeza en la almohada deseando con todas su fuerzas hallar esa paz que tanto necesitaba. Y comenzó a soñar.

Se vio a sí misma cepillándose el cabello en el tocador después de desayunar. Al parecer iba a salir a dar una vuelta por Nueva Macross.

—Hasta que te apareces —dijo una voz con tono de enfado.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Lisa volteó a ver extrañada por todo su cuarto. No había nadie.

—Acá, enfrente de ti —Lisa regresó su vista al espejo. Era su propio reflejo el que le hablaba—. Si al menos te tomaras la molestia de verme de cuando en cuando en lugar de solamente cepillarte el cabello y maquillarte, lo sabrías —no era la Reina del Hielo la que le hablaba, sino su verdadero yo, Elizabeth Hayes—. Hola Liz, tanto tiempo.

—¡No, no, no! He de estar enferma por mi situación con Rick —Lisa se levantó tocándose la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

—Por eso vine —el reflejo salió del espejo y se sentó cómodamente en la butaca.

—No entiendo —Lisa estaba aterrada y se recorrió hacia atrás.

—Liz, Liz, Liz, ¿tanto has cambiado? —el reflejo buscaba algo en la mirada de Lisa—. Por lo que veo ya olvidaste nuestras pláticas antes de dormir, nuestra complicidad y, sobre todo, nuestra amistad. La Bruja te hecho más daño del que pensé.

—¿La Bruja?

—Tú la llamas la Reina del Hielo, yo la Bruja del Hielo. Vine porque me es insoportable ver la manera en que te estás destruyendo. ¡Liz, ya fue suficiente! Así que cállate y no me interrumpas —el reflejo se levantó de la butaca y Lisa cayó sentada sobre su cama tratando de comprender lo que sucedía—. ¿Crees que me gusta ver en lo que te has convertido? Un ser carente de sentimientos, obsesionada con su trabajo, que te has rebajado a humillarte para sentirte amada y de paso hacer escenitas de celos. Cada una de esas cosas han sido los remaches de mi prisión, pero tu ruptura con Hunter es lo que me ha liberado.

Todo este tiempo he sentido como la Bruja del Hielo se agitaba descompuesta por ese piloto que no te hacía caso, que iba contra toda lógica del ejército. Los consejos que Claudia te ha dado desde que la conoces son magníficos. La adoro. Ella ya hizo su parte en esto. Ahora me toca a mí. Dime —se llevó la mano a la sien y apoyándola en la barbilla y viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Realmente te gustó Rick o lo buscaste para no estar sola? Porque te diré que sí es simpático, tierno, galán, pero a mí nunca me gustó como hombre.

—Definitivo, estoy ardiendo en fiebre —se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para ver si su delirio desaparecía, pero continuaba ahí.

—No estás delirando, Liz. He vuelto y no pienso moverme otra vez. Biológicamente, eres una mujer de 26 años y emocionalmente una adolescente de 17, justo cuando dejaste entrar a la Bruja según para "protegerte de sentir" tras la muerte de Karl. Aparentemente, eres la seguridad andando. ¿Cómo te dicen los pilotos? ¡Ah, sí! Súper chica. Una estratega militar por todo lo alto y una genial organizadora. ¿Y lo demás?

No había día sin que hubiera un maremoto o un huracán dentro tuyo cuando supiste de la existencia de Minmei como el interés romántico de Rick Hunter. ¿Y qué hiciste? Acallar tus sentimientos para evitar el rechazo haciéndote amiga de Rick. ¿Te suenan estás palabras? "¿Qué tanto le ve?" Minmei es una chiquilla linda, con carisma y fama. Aquella Navidad te invadió el miedo y de inmediato asumiste la derrota cuando la viste hablando con Rick, te embriagaste para acallar ese dolor y todavía te ibas a dar el lujo de renunciar a la milicia para dejar de verlo. Yo te habría dicho: "¡Que nos dura esa niña! ¿No que eres muy buena en ajedrez? En un jaque mate de dos movimientos la habríamos puesto de rodillas".

—Pero Rick me terminó escogiendo por sobre ella —dijo reincorporándose un tanto alterada.

—¿Y cómo fue su relación? Jamás te entregaste del todo, querías controlarlo a él todo el tiempo, según para que no regresara con ella. Y mira como estás: SIN ÉL.

—Yo lo amo.

—¿No será la Bruja la que te sembró esa idea, Liz? Karl fue le príncipe del cuento. ¿Sabes qué es Rick? Un niño al que le diste la oportunidad, te trató de lo peor y lo aceptaste. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? La auténtica Elizabeth Hayes JAMÁS SE HA DEJADO PISOTEAR, ni siquiera por el Almirante, pero este barbaján llegó encontrándote con la guardia baja por la soledad y te hizo actuar como él: un niño berrinchudo. Luego se hicieron novios y con eso de que no te satisfacía como mujer le diste la patada para se largara de tu vida y todavía lo buscas para que regresen. Sé que te dolió que Rick te terminara, pero ya estoy aquí —la tomó de las manos—.Yo soy el martillo que necesitas. El amor verdadero está por llegar.

—¿Entonces nunca estuve enamorada de Rick? —aquellas palabras le parecían una gran revelación.

—Te sentiste atraída por el chico malo: indisciplinado, rebelde, arrogante y con una boca del tamaño de Stonehenge por ser distinto a Karl, decidido, buenas maneras. Aunque hay cosas que los hacen similares: jamás buscaron pelear, son héroes de guerra y se preocupan por los demás y son dulces.

Desgraciadamente, quisiste que Rick fuera como Karl, por eso lo asfixiaste. Desde mi prisión pude ver que se esforzó el pobre infeliz por complacerte. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que me agrada de Hunter? Que jamás le tuvo miedo a la Bruja del Hielo y cada que la retaba mi prisión se iba deshaciendo.

Tu corazón todavía está helado por tanta tristeza. En el momento que llegue el deshielo, sentirás el amor como una llamarada que te abrasará la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo. No me preguntes quién es ni en dónde está, pero llegará. Mientras, divirtámonos juntas como antes.

—Oye Beth ¿y mis celos? —Lisa se atrevió a llamarla por su verdadero nombre al reconocerla.

—Si te refieres a Irina Zemanova, ahí te doy la razón, nada más que hay maneras más sutiles y más efectivas de marcar el territorio sin parecer que te escapaste del manicomio.

Si lo dices por esa chica nueva que vuela, déjala. Si Hunter y ella quieren andar, es su asunto. Ella sabrá qué hacer o no con él. Lo verdaderamente importante es nosotras. Y no me vayas a salir como la última vez que quisiste huir de la milicia nada más para ya no ver a Rick. Recuerda por qué estamos en esto: un tanto Karl, otro poco la tradición familiar y una pizca del gusto por el servicio. ¿No lo crees? —su reflejo de pronto puso una sonrisa divertida.

—¡No te atrevas! —Lisa supo que esa sonrisa indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar a la fase decisiva de su conversación.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos llamaban en el colegio?

—La Abeja Reina.

—¿Y qué hace una abeja reina? —Beth se acercó al espejo con expresión traviesa al formular su pregunta.

—Poner huevos, formar la colmena y —a Lisa se le iluminó el rostro.

—La reina siempre escoge a su consorte. Nosotras somos la REINA y ELEGIMOS. No estamos esperando como las princesitas a que llegue su príncipe azul. Y Rick Hunter a la basura, ¿entendido? —se sacudió las manos.

Antes de irme. Todavía tendrás tus recaídas por celos, es normal. Tu actitud mejorará poco a poco siempre y cuando tú lo quieras. Sal a cenar, diviértete con tus amigas. Nada de andar viendo a las demás mujeres como árabes con alfanjes. Si se quieren meter con Hunter, ya es cosa de ellas, no tuya. Él mismo lo dijo: TERMINAMOS.

Otra cosa: llévale a Claudia un buen oporto, le encantará. Y recuerda tus clases de equitación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la equitación con mi vida amorosa?

—La rienda ni suelta para que el caballo haga lo que se le antoje ni dura para que el animal se encabrite. Suave y firme, mano gentil.

Un gusto verte de nuevo, Liz —la abrazó con fuerza y gran cariño—. No te preocupes. Ya todo está bien. Me voy —se metió de nuevo al espejo—.Vendré a verte todas las noches sin falta, aunque no quieras. Por algo siempre hemos conseguido lo que queremos, por tercas.

Lisa cerró los ojos con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza. Su reflejo todavía la veía y le guiñó un ojo. Despertó sobresaltada.

_¿Abeja reina? ¿El martillo que necesito? ¿Recaídas y celos? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de Rick? Lo que me gustó de él fue que me estuviera llevando la contra todo el tiempo y me entusiasmé con su juventud, su inocencia, su descaro. Y le dejé pasar muchas como dejarme plantada y esperando como una perfecta idiota en ese café para ir de día de campo. Tampoco me quedo atrás: callarme mis sentimientos, invadir su espacio, humillarlo. Beth, ya te extrañaba, querida amiga._

Se levantó y fue a su cómoda de donde sacó un cofre. No se atrevió a abrirlo. Volvió a guardarlo, vio su despertador: faltaban cinco minutos para su hora de levantarse los domingos. Fue recoger el diario y preparó el desayuno. En lo que comía tranquilamente, fue a su sección favorita Ciencia y Cultura. De inmediato, fue a las Curiosidades y leyó: "¿Puede sacar un clavo con otro clavo? Haga la prueba. Consiga varios clavos y un martillo."

Le entró la curiosidad._ Esa frase es la que dicen cuando se sufre por una ruptura. Yo digo que es factible que un clavo saque a otro clavo._ Lisa jamás se consideró hábil con eso de las herramientas, pero había un reto que no pensaba dejar. Terminó de desayunar y se arregló para poner manos a la obra. Fue por la caja de herramientas. Sacó el martillo y algunos clavos. _La oportunidad perfecta. Tengo más de dos meses sin colgar ese paisaje de la campiña inglesa._ Encontró el sitio perfecto. Tomó el martillo y el clavo. _Con cuidado, con cuidado. Perfecto._ El clavo quedó hundido hasta casi tocar con la blanca pared. Tomó otro clavo y lo estuvo rodando entre sus dedos observando detenidamente su objetivo. _Yo saco ese clavo con este clavo. Como que me llamo Elizabeth Hayes._ Tomó el martillo y dio el golpe.

**Diez minutos después**

_¡Ouch! ¡Quién me lo hubiera dicho! ¡Maldito clavo!_ Lisa contemplaba la antes inmaculada pared con varios clavos deformes alrededor del primero que se había hundido más mientras se envolvía sus dedos con banditas. Regresó por el diario y releyó el recuadro donde venía tan singular reto. "Pase a respuestas".La militar obedeció pensando que sería un mal chiste, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte a cada instante.

"Si el primer clavo se hundió más y el segundo se deformó, lo hizo bien". _¿Es una broma? No lo pude sacar. Dejé la pared horrenda. _"Esto demuestra que dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio de acuerdo al primer principio general de la materia. ¿Puede sacar los dos clavos con un martillo?" Lisa tomó el martillo, dio un suspiro profundo. _Ningún clavo me va a detener._ Puso el martillo al revés y atoró uno de los tantos clavos que puso. Asombrosamente, salió. Así continuó hasta llegar con el primer clavo y también salió. La pared estaba llena de agujeros. Lisa la tocó. _Tendré que llamar a un albañil para que la arregle._ Volvió al periódico. "Como podrá ver, la superficie donde hizo el experimento quedó llena de perforaciones. Este pequeño experimento desmiente aquel dicho popular de Un clavo saca a otro clavo."

Lisa acarició la pared. Su corazón estaba lleno de clavos que usó para sacar uno solo. Recordó su sueño. _Soy yo ese martillo. Si es cierto que el amor está por llegar no puedo andar con mi corazón lleno de clavos y menos lleno de hoyos._ Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Claudia. Necesitaba verla. Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió al centro de Nueva Macross.

A las 1800, Claudia recibió a una Lisa Hayes muy cambiada con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

—¿Me seguirás hablando pese a lo obstinada que soy?

—¿Tú que crees? ¿Que te voy a dejar en al pórtico de la casa? ¡Anda, ven acá! —las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

Claudia la dejó pasar y se sentaron en la sala.

—Esto es para ti. Que siempre has estado conmigo pese a todo —Lisa le extendió la bolsa con un listón guinda y orilla dorada.

—¿Y esto? —Claudia abrió la bolsa y sacó una botella de oporto blanco. Lisa le contó su sueño y le mostró su mano con las consecuencias del experimento. Claudia se echó a reír —. ¡Dios escuchó mis plegarias! Lisa, por fin entendiste que lo tuyo con Rick ya es historia. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Primero, mandar arreglar la pared que estropeé. Lo siguiente es darme la oportunidad empezar otra vez. Conmigo. Y tal vez salir con alguien.

—Por lo de la pared, no te apures. Roy la puede arreglar —tomó la botella y la fue a guardar—. Por lo pronto, esta botella la tomaremos juntas cuando me digas que tienes una cita con el hombre que te abrasará la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo.

—¡Claudia! —Lisa se sonrojó por la expresión que puso su amiga.

Al día siguiente, Lisa Hayes llegó al puente contenta como nunca en esos ya más de dos meses. Las Conejitas lo notaron inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, capitana Hayes —Vanessa le llevó su matutina taza de café.

—Buenos días, Vanessa. ¿Llegaron arreglos florales?

—Sí, capitana. En unos minutos vienen por ellos para llevarlos a la capilla. Uno es del capitán Vinográdov del Wolf, otro del capitán Spencer del Ghost y el tercero del coronel Domenico.

Lisa fue a su oficina. Vio las flores con ternura y tomó la tarjeta del arreglo más próximo. La leyó: "Su regio porte solamente rivaliza con estas flores. Capitán Rodion Vinográdov". Llamó por intercomunicador a Vanessa.

—¿Sí, capitana Hayes?

Lisa estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo en la misma tarjeta.

—Por favor, lleva esto con el capitán Vinográdov. Está de guardia. Entrégaselo directamente a él. Espera la respuesta. También ordena que sólo lleven dos arreglos. Me quedaré con el de las rosas blancas con rosas rosa pálido.

Vanessa cumplió las órdenes. Le desconcertó el cambio de opinión de su superior. No tardó en regresar con la respuesta; halló al piloto en el hangar.

—La respuesta, capitana Hayes —Vanessa estuvo muy atenta a la reacción de su superiora y amiga al abrir la tarjeta. Se sonrojó.

—Es todo, Vanessa. Puedes retirarte y ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Vanessa esperó a la hora del descanso para contarles a Kim y Sammy.

—¿En serio? ¿Con el líder del Wolf? —preguntó Kim con asombro.

—La capitana está muy rara. Anteayer le dijo al capitán Hunter que estaba ciego y hoy le dice al capitán Vinográdov que acepta cenar con él. No entiendo respondió Vanessa.

—Lewis me contó también que la capitana Hayes estaba muy descompuesta cuando regresó al puente el sábado —añadió Sammy.

—Debió ser lo mismo del capitán Hunter —dedujo Kim.

—No lo sé. Pero si tener una cita le quita ese humor de perros que ha tenido, será lo mejor —concluyó Sammy—. ¿Qué dijiste que venía en la tarjeta?

—"La espero hoy en _Le château_ a las 2000. La reservación está a mi nombre. Para usted, Rodya, deliciosa señora".

—¡Qué atrevido! —las tres dijeron al unísono.

—Pero con estilo —dijo Kim.

—No es para menos, la capitana Hayes es una reina —habló Sammy con voz soñadora.

_Eso quiere decir que ya cesó la amenaza de muerte contra aquéllas que se acerquen al capitán Hunter._ Vanessa suspiró aliviada. Alguien ellas conocían estaba fuera de peligro. Pero todavía debían encontrar a ese bocón. Ya tenían una nueva pista, era un piloto del Skull.


	13. Citas

Lisa pasó el resto del día trabajando en el SDF-2 con total tranquilidad. Tenía muchas expectativas respecto a su cita con el capitán Vinográdov. Al verse sus dedos machucados con su experimento reconoció que fueron todas esas cosas horribles que se hizo en esos meses. _Dejar ir a Rick como pareja no será tan fácil. Vivimos muchas cosas, pero lo conseguiré._

En el barrio militar, Rick Hunter estaba harto de su inactividad. Necesitaba regresar al servicio ya. Estar alejado del cielo no era algo que disfrutara mucho y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Todavía le quedaba un día de licencia médica y quería aprovecharlo. _No, Hunter, espera. Es demasiado pronto. Un momento, casi muero hace unos días, quiero darme la oportunidad. Cometer el mismo error dos veces sería tanto como decir que nada me ha dejado la vida._ Consultó su reloj. Las 1100. Tomó su celular. _Es la hora de su descanso._

—Andrade.

—Hola, Nicté.

—¿Rick? Hola, ¡qué sorpresa!

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy cuando termines tu turno?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Quiero invitarte al cine.

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio.

—¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Dónde te veo?

—En la taquilla del Macross Cinema a las 1900.

—Muy bien. Te veo más tarde. Chau

—Hasta la noche. Bye.

**1900 Taquilla del Macross Cinema**

_Veamos, _Titanic_ (paso), _Historia de amor_ (no), _Shao Pai Long_ (definitivamente no), _Indiana Jones y la última cruzada _(una de mis favoritas, pero no creo que para esta noche), _Mujer bonita_ (podría ser), _El guardaespaldas_ (podría ser), _Casablanca_ (Boggie es el hombre). Algo me dice, Hunter, que es un hecho que será una película de romance. Deberían poner más variedad como _Pesadilla en la calle del infierno_ o _Días de trueno_, que sé yo. ¡Increíble! Es mi primera cita después del incidente de los bolos. _

Nicté llegó puntual. Se vio en un aparador del centro comercial por última vez antes de entrar al cine. _Según las Conejitas, Rick dejó plantada a la capitana Hayes. Hasta eso jamás me pasó, pero que el chivato de Juan me llamara para cancelar las citas justo cuando yo estaba por salir eso también es como para matarlo. Total, si Hunter está o no, nada me quita que hoy vea una buena película. Lo dicho, este color me sienta. _

Rick ya la esperaba un tanto nervioso. Tenía metidas las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans viendo hacia un lado y otro. Desde una esquina cerca de la taquilla, Nicté lo observaba un tanto divertida. _No pensé que fuera tan tímido, si allá en el cielo es un verdadero halcón. _

De pronto, Rick volvió a ponerse de frente a la marquesina tratando de decidirse por cual cinta proponer. Fue cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

—Hola, Rick.

—¡Ho-hola**—**el piloto volteó lentamente y abrió los ojos como platos. Desde la parrillada no había vuelto a verla de civil—. ¡Wow, estás linda! —Nicté traía un vestido camisero verde agua de manga corta que le llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas, un cinturón azul marino de piel a la cadera, zapatillas de piso negras y una bolsa de piel también negra que le cruzaba al pecho y una pulsera de plata con grecas cuadradas en su mano izquierda y un reloj tipo brazalete. Su maquillaje era natural y los labios de un rosa muy sutil.

—Gracias, tú también luces apuesto —él vestía una camisa azul de rayas arremangada, jeans azul índigo, un chaleco blanco y top liners azules como vivos café.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Tranquilo. Desde la prueba de vuelo, los rebeldes han estado muy calmados. ¿Y el tuyo?

—De muerte. Necesito subirme a un varitech.

—¿Y qué propones?

La chica vio la marquesina, tomó nota mental y sacó ligeramente la puntita de la lengua. A Rick le parecía que estaba ideando una pequeña travesura.

—Igual te gustaría una romántica como _Casablanca_ o _Histo… —_no acabó de decir cuando ella habló.

—¿Por qué no _Indiana Jones y la última cruzada_? —dijo con total seguridad.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —la miró tan sorprendido como cuando le dijo de que le gustaba el aterrizaje y el despegue de los aviones.

—Veamos Indiana Jones.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Rick creyó que le estaba gastando una broma.

Ella se rio discretamente.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos porque nos vamos a quedar afuera —ambos entraron.

—Espera —se detuvieron a unos pasos de la taquilla—. Hay… algo muy importante que necesito preguntarte —tomó aire profundamente—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Digo, igual tienes novio allá en Nueva Ciudad de México.

—No, estoy libre y sin compromisos —ella le sonrió—. Voy por las palomitas.

—Las mías sin mantequilla —Rick sintió que un gran peso se le quitó de encima.

_Igual que a mí. _Nicté compró el bote para dos personas.

Listos para la película, se sentaron en la parte de en medio de la sala que poco a poco se fue llenando.

—Tiene mucho que no vengo al cine.

—Vine la semana pasada con Vanessa, Kim y Sammy. Oye, Rick, pero tus ojos —señaló con cierto tono de preocupación.

—El doctor mencionó que tuviera cuidado con la televisión. Jamás dijo algo del cine — sonriendo le guiñó el ojo y tomó una palomita, la lanzó al aire con sus dedos pulgar e índice y la atrapó con la boca. _¡Ah, una buena película! Y las palomitas están deliciosas._

—¡Buena atrapada!

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó función. Los dos disfrutaban de la cinta. De vez en vez Rick veía a su compañera, le llamaba la atención que comiera sus palomitas de una en una, mientras que él las tomaba a puñados. Ella también lo volteaba a ver. Le gustaba como se veía su cabello de perfil.

En la escena donde Indiana Jones y la doctora Schneider escapan de las ratas, ambos introdujeron su mano en el bote y al sentir sus manos, una deliciosa sensación les hizo juguetear con sus dedos sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. _Por fin, mi querido Indy puedo verte otra vez y en muy buena compañía. _

Al llegar a la escena del escape del dirigible en un biplano nazi, Rick se dejó llevar por la emoción cuando Indiana le muestra a su padre cómo disparar la metralleta según las posiciones del reloj. _¡Sí, mi escena favorita! Indiana Jones eres mi héroe. ¡Qué ganas de volar ese biplano! _Y se imaginó volando con Nicté.

—¡Diez, once, doce! —y se sentó en la orilla del asiento para ponerle mayor atención. Otros asistentes también hicieron lo mismo.

_¡Definitivo, amor de fan!_

Minutos más tarde, el amigo de los Jones, Marcus Brody está perdido en Alejandretta y es capturado por los nazis.

—¡Ay, pobre de ti, Brody! No has perdido la cabeza nada más porque la traes pegada a los hombros —esta vez fue Nicté la que hizo el comentario en un susurro.

A medida que la historia avanzaba, Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade se sentían cada vez más cómodos uno al lado del otro y un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Para entonces, las palomitas ya se habían terminado. Nada había entre sus manos salvo su propia piel.

Durante la escena donde el millonario Walter Donovan, estadounidense y seguidor de los nazis, bebe del falso Grial y se transforma en un despojo de huesos, la sala gritó de miedo y Nicté y Rick se abrazaron fuertemente tirando el bote de palomitas ya vacío. Ambos sintieron un calor tan agradable en brazos del otro que así permanecieron hasta encenderse las luces. Cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban, se separaron sonriendo un tanto apenados.

Al salir del cine, Rick le propuso ir a cenar.

—¿Qué se te antoja? Podríamos ir por una hamburguesa.

—En otra ocasión. Mejor algo ligero.

—¡Lo tengo! —dio después de mucho pensar—. Comida japonesa.

—Ojalá haya albóndigas de pulpo. Eso sí, ayúdame a recordar cómo se usan los palillos. Tiene como dos años que no los uso.

Fueron a un lugar llamado Pequeño Kyoto, un pequeño sitio de comida japonesa al que él, Max y Ben llegaban a ir cuando estaban en el SDF-1.

En lo que les entregaban sus órdenes, siguieron charlando.

—De seguro querías ver a Harrison Ford por eso escogiste ver _Indiana Jones_.

—También Sean Connery no estaba tan mal. Distinguido el hombre.

—Me sorprendió que quisieras verla, habiendo otras opciones. Ya en serio, ¿por qué ésa especialmente?

—Porque habla de historia, geografía y literatura, mis materias preferidas.

—Creí que por la escena del escape del dirigible. Es mi favorita.

—Sí, te escuché. "Diez, once doce" —hizo la misma mímica que Indiana Jones—. Tengo varias escenas favoritas de esa película. Cuando Indy recibe su sombrero fedora del arqueólogo profanador, otra cuando dice "¡Nazis, odio a esos chicos!", cuando Marcus Brody se pierde me hace tanta gracia; las tres pruebas para llegar al Grial: el nombre de Dios, el aliento de Dios y el salto de fe. Y toda la secuencia desde que llegan a la cámara del Grial. Y cuando Henry Jones revela el origen del nombre Indiana.

—Oye, ¿cuántas veces has visto esa película?

—Si te dijera —en eso les trajeron su orden: el paquete para dos que tenía sashimi de atún, ensalada de verduras, una variedad de makis y la sopa de miso. Como acordaron, Rick le puso los palillos en la mano y le dijo cómo moverlos. _Tu piel es tan suave._

—¿Así que es como una pinza? —tomó un maki y se le resbaló, volvió a hacerlo tres veces más. A la cuarta vez pudo comérselo.

—Ya el sábado no te pude preguntar más cosas. Te conté de mamá, Pops y Roy. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—No hay mucho que contar. Todos murieron en la Lluvia de la muerte —dijo sin expresión.

—¿También tus abuelos y tu padrino?

—Murieron en un accidente de aviación en los Andes en marzo de hace dos años —su mirada se tronó triste—. Yo estaba en mi segundo semestre de la universidad. Tenía 19 años.

—¿En serio fuiste a la universidad? ¿Qué estudiaste?

—Comunicación y periodismo.

—Yo solamente cursé hasta preparatoria.

—¿Te habría gustado estudiar una carrera? No sé, ingeniería en aeronáutica.

—Desde niño siempre quise ser piloto. Jamás me vi haciendo otra cosa. Cuando el misil zentraedi cayó sobre el Mockingbird pensé que todo se había acabado para mí. Roy me animó a entrar al ejército para seguir volando, pero ahora con un propósito. Yo no quería volverme piloto de combate, pero al ver a la gente de Macross sufrir las calamidades de la guerra durante la primera transformación, me di cuenta que yo podía hacer algo.

Y a ti, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los aviones?

—Cuando vives en un país donde cada año hacen un desfile militar para celebrar la independencia, nunca faltaba aquel niño que le gustaba ver a la caballería, los tanques, los soldados y a los de la marina. A mí, me gustaron los aviones y helicópteros. A veces llegué a ir la base con mis abuelos y me mostraban todo el equipo.

—Es extraño. Eres la primera chica que…

—Que sabes que es piloto. No eres ni el primero ni el último que me lo dice —sonrió y Rick se rascó la nuca apenado—. Al principio, mis compañeros del club aéreo, la academia y el escuadrón me veían con curiosidad y me retaban. Reconozco que sí me llegué a pasar de ruda, especialmente cuando me salían con "¡Esto es para hombres, no para viejas!". Ya después nos hicimos buenos camaradas.

Es curioso, las personas que más me criticaron por volar fueron mis familiares y mis amigas de la escuela. Decían que no parecía una mujer. Varias veces pensé que me veían como si viniera de Marte. Si esas compañeras de la secundaria hubieran conocido a Miriya, se habrían tragado sus palabras. Es una excelente piloto. Mis respetos para ella.

—¿Te decían que no eres mujer? A mí sí me lo pareces. La mujer piloto más hermosa que he conocido.

Nicté levantó la mirada de su plato ante estas palabras y descubrió los ojos azules de Rick Hunter destellando una luz encantadora.

El resto de la cena hablaron de sus películas favoritas. Rick le confesó que le gustaban de acción, aventura, suspenso, comedia y terror. Mencionó que le gustaban las románticas siempre y cuando no fueran tan melosas. Ella a su vez señaló que no le importaba tanto el género, sino que fuera una buena historia. Y que también detestaba las películas melosas.

Algo que le gustó a Rick de salir con Nicté fue que ambos compartían los gastos. En la cena, él pago y ella dejó la propina. Al terminar la cena, regresaron al barrio militar. Había sido una noche tranquila sin sobresaltos de ninguna especie. Rick acompañó a Nicté hasta la entrada de su barraca.

—Fue una linda noche —dijo Nicté y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y Rick en la pared, no podía apartar su vista del rostro de la chica—. Tienes una linda sonrisa.

—Me encanta tu mirar —ella bajó la mirada unos momentos y la regresó. Rick sabía que era demasiado pronto para besarla, quería hacerlo. Había tomarse las cosas con calma—. El miércoles regreso a servicio. Espero verte.

—Me da gusto por ti. Como que alguien falta en la pantalla de la tacnet cuando doy las instrucciones. Han sido muchos días.

—Ya no más. Quiero volver a escucharte decir "Buenos días, Bermellon 1" —Rick se acercó a Nicté y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme —Rick ya se había alejado unos pasos cuando Nicté lo llamó.

—¿Te gustaría ir a de día de campo? —y se detuvo. _Día campo_. A su mente acudió el día cuando dejó a Lisa esperándolo por ir a ver a Minmei. Nunca volvieron a repetirlo. _Esta vez sí cumpliré_—. Seguro. Nada más nos ponemos de acuerdo. No creo que tenga días de descanso por un tiempo. Nos vemos.

—Rick —volteó a verla—. Buenas noches, mi capitán —le guiñó el ojo y entró a la barraca.

**2000 Restaurant Le château**

Lisa llegó puntual a su cita. Iba con un vestido color palo de rosa con escote de ojal, sin mangas y en largo Chanel y un abrigo ligero color blanco, con zapatillas de charol negras de cinco centímetros y cartera a juego.

—Bon soir, mademoiselle. ¿Mesa a nombre de quién? —preguntó el capitán de meseros, un hombre de gran calva y bigote enorme de color negro.

—Bon soir, Rodion Vinográdov.

—Por aquí, por favor —le ofreció su mano a Lisa para conducirla a la mesa. El capitán Vinográdov ya la esperaba. Era un hombre joven cercano a los 30 años, robusto, más alto que Roy y de cabello lacio rubio dorado con grandes entradas en su cabeza y ojos grises. Vestía un impecable traje gris Oxford con corbata azul rey.

—Capitana Hayes —se levantó haciendo una reverencia y sonando sus talones. Lisa, impresionada le tendió la mano derecha como toda una dama y él la besó ceremoniosamente—. Julién —el mâitre la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero cercano a la mesa mientras Vinográdov le retiraba la silla para poderse sentar.

—Un placer que nos visiten. Esperamos que la cena de esta noche sea de su agrado —aplaudió una vez y un mesero llegó con la carta—. Cualquier cosa, estoy a sus órdenes —y se retiró con las manos por detrás.

El mesero preguntó si gustaban algún vino. Vinográdov pidió el vino de la casa. Al poco, el sommelier llegó con una botella de vino tinto y lo descorchó para servirlo. El capitán del Wolf lo degustó en su copa, dando su visto bueno.

—En unos momentos, ordenaremos —el mesero y el sommelier se retiraron. Luego dirigiéndose a Lisa—. ¿Vino?

—Gracias, capitán —tendiéndole su copa.

—Para usted, Rodya. Por la dicha de este encuentro —y chocaron sus copas para brindar.

—Puede llamarme Lisa —dándole un sorbo pequeño—. Está exquisito.

—Lisa es el diminutivo de Elizabeth para los estadounidenses. Prefiero el original británico, Lizzy —la vio directamente a los ojos.

Lisa se sonrojó. _Creo que va muy rápido. Karl me decía así._ Tomó la carta para ocultar su rubor. _¿Qué pediré? Hay tantas cosas._

Regresó el mesero para tomar las órdenes.

—¿Desean ordenar?

—Para mí, la ensalada de lechugas con vinagreta de eneldo. De plato principal, las escalopas a la crema. ¿Usted, Rodya?

—Caracoles de Borgoña como entrada —Lisa sintió por dentro un asco terrible—. Y como plato principal langosta Thermidor.

En lo que esperaban sus platos, siguieron conversando.

—Tardó mucho su respuesta, Lizzy.

—Disculpe, Rodya, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Las flores de esta mañana estaban preciosas.

—No tanto como usted —le guiñó discretamente el ojo.

Su conversación giró alrededor de la base y la situación en Nueva Macross, pero también hubo anécdotas de sus vidas personales. Lisa le habló lo que fue ser la hija del almirante Donald Hayes. Rodya le contó de sus años jugando hockey sobre hielo en la selección olímpica de Bielorrusia y su posterior ingreso al ejército el mismo año del lanzamiento del SDF-1. Después de unos minutos, llegaron sus alimentos que disfrutaron con gusto. De postre, Lisa pidió crépe Suzette y él, pain du chocolat.

—Como le decía, Lizzy. El entrenamiento es extremadamente rudo. Le agradezco mucho a mi entrenador porque de no ser así jamás habría soportado el de la milicia. Imagínese, fue miembro del Ejército Rojo.

—No conozco mucho de hockey, pero considero que es un deporte muy violento. Tanto como el rugby.

—Es por su velocidad. Si lo compara con las batallas contra los zentraedis es un juego de niños y… —en ese momento, el hombretón lanzó un sonoro eructo para mala suerte de los comensales sin siquiera taparse la boca.

Lisa estaba impactada. No podía creer que ese hombre con prosa tan exquisita y de modales tan caballerescos fuera tan descortés.

—¡Oh, perdóneme, Lizzy! No fue intencional. Son los nervios. Su presencia impone.

Lisa aceptó la disculpa. Se demasiado sentía incómoda. Quería salir lo antes posible de ahí. Es cierto, había sido una velada estupenda, salvo por ese detalle.

—Gracias por todo, Rodya. Debo irme. Mañana entro temprano —se levantó y tomó su abrigo.

—Espere, Lizzy. Puedo llevarla a su casa.

—No es necesario. Tomaré un taxi.

Lisa salió dejando al capitán Vinográdov levantado viendo como ella partía. Al llegar a su barraca, evaluó la situación. _Nada de ir con expectativas a una cita. Es cierto. Nada más voy a divertirme. ¿Cuál es la prisa?_


	14. Con licencia para volar

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado regreso de Rick Hunter tras el accidente que pudo dejarlo fuera del mundo de la aviación. Tal y como quedó con Max, llevarían a cabo su pequeño plan contra los pilotos de la base Macross por su osadía.

Aquel miércoles, el día estaba hermoso. Las Conejitas y Nicté habían decidido salir fuera del SDF-2 a tomar su almuerzo cerca de los hangares bajo los rayos del sol y sentir la ligera brisa.

—Me alegra ver de vuelta al capitán Hunter —comentó Kim.

—Ya se sentía su ausencia —enunció Vanessa.

—Lo bueno que sus ojos azules siguen ahí para disfrutarlos. ¿No lo crees así, Nicté? —Sammy le dio un ligero codazo.

—¡Ya, Sammy! —respondió con risa y tapándose las mejillas.

—¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! —las tres la animaban a confesar.

—Está bien, sí me gusta.

—¡Ahhhh! —las tres gritaron de emoción.

—Ya no tienes de que preocuparte. La alerta de peligro de muerte ya cesó. La capitana Hayes salió con el capitán Vinográdov el lunes por la noche —mencionó Vanessa.

—Sus pilotos dicen que lo vieron llegar ayer con resaca y decirse "Idiota, mil veces idiota" golpeándose repetidamente contra la puerta su hangar. Explícate eso —pidió Sammy.

—No lo sé, pero la capitana Hayes solamente estaba seria y demasiado tranquila. Cuando me llamó esta mañana, volvió a hacer lo mismo que el lunes, pero ya no tuve que llevar ninguna tarjeta. Se quedó con un arreglo de rosas amarillas —Lisa Hayes se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al pedirle a Vanessa que fuera su emisaria con el líder del Wolf. De ahí en adelante, todo se manejaría en la más absoluta discreción. Ella llamaría a los aspirantes.

—Oye, Nicté ¿tú tenías novio allá en tu país? —le preguntó Kim.

—Tuve y ya quedó atrás —poniendo una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Alguna mala experiencia? —preguntó Vanessa.

—La típica historia del príncipe que se vuelve sapo.

—¡No entiendo cómo hay tipos así!

—Y también mujeres, Sammy. ¡La de veces que escuché a amigos y compañeros de mi anterior base decir que sus novias se habían vuelto unas brujas! ¿Y saben por qué son todos esos pleitos? Por querer cambiar y controlar al otro. Se maneja la situación, no se controla al otro.

—Es muy fácil decirlo. A veces los hombres necesitan saber quien manda.

—Pero tampoco es para sacar el látigo a cada rato, Kim —las tres se imaginaron en versión chibi a la capitana Hayes pegándole con un látigo al capitán Hunter suponiendo que eso causó que se separaran. Era el misterio de año. Y luego compararon esa relación con la de la comandante Claudia Grant y el mayor Roy Focker. Definitivamente, Claudia debía tener algún secreto para mantener una relación tan estable con el Casanova del SDF-1.

—Hablando de látigos, ya sabemos quién es el idiota del Skull que dijo lo de tu sobrenombre. Y lo vamos a hacer pagar —Sammy estaba ansiosa por revelar la información.

—En serio, chicas, tienen futuro en inteligencia o como detectives. Ya las veo, Porter, Young y Leeds, Agencia de Investigaciones Privadas. ¿Quién es? A ver si es muy hombre para decírmelo en la cara.

—Es el sar…—Vanessa se vio interrumpida por Jackson que llegó corriendo como loco.

—¡Chi-cas! —se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás pálido! —y eso que Jackson era más moreno que Claudia y para que se asombrara debía ser algo muy grande.

—Al-go deee —se le fue el aire— lo más increíble. ¡Sí-sigan-me!

Se dirigieron a los hangares donde se quedaron petrificadas.

—¡Ahí está el bocón! Es el sargento Perkins —señaló Kim hacia uno de los pilotos. El sargento Jeff Perkins quería igualar a su gran jefe, Focker, en aventuras amorosas. Ya varias militares lo habían rechazado por comportarse de manera vulgar, pensando él que tenía encanto para seducirlas.

Los pilotos de guardia de los escuadrones Apollo, Skull, Panther y Azul estaban de rodillas fregando los primeros 50 metros de entrada al hangar de mantenimiento. De pie los observaban Roy, Max y Rick con el semblante extremadamente severo.

—Y quiten bien la grasa pegada, idiotas. Esto debe quedar reluciente.

—Sí, mayor Focker —se hincaron sacando el pecho para responder a todo pulmón.

—Y no se irán hasta que salgan las manchas de neumáticos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, capitán Hunter —Rick sería el líder del escuadrón Bermellón, pero era respetado por los pilotos del SDF-1 debido a su valor en batalla. Su palabra era indiscutible.

Los cinco oficiales no se explicaban lo ocurrido.

—Ahí está el jefe Preston —les dijo Nicté al verlo y los cinco se movieron adonde estaba viendo la escena en la entrada del hangar Skull con una sonrisa burlona—. ¡Preston, Preston!

—Teniente Andrade, bonito día. Buenos días, chicas, Jackson —su semblante se volvió cordial al ver a los recién llegados.

—Usted nos puede explicar qué está sucediendo —preguntó Kim.

—Estos majaderos —se cruzó de brazos señalando con la mejilla a los castigados —están recibiendo un buen correctivo. Cuando el capitán Hunter y el teniente Sterling salían de la oficina del Bermellón escucharon al sargento Perkins y a otros irse de la lengua sobre usted, teniente Andrade.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron, Preston? —se acercó Vanessa.

—Perdón por repetirlo, yo también corro riesgo de sumarme a los castigados —se quitó la gorra y les hizo la seña para que se acercaran—. Perkins dijo que le gustaría tirarse al Ángel rabioso y los otros le celebraron la idea.

—¿Quéeeeeeeee? —los cinco abrieron los ojos como platos. Nicté simplemente se quería morir de vergüenza.

—Jamás había visto al capitán Hunter tan furioso. Tomó al sargento Perkins por las solapas y lo llamó repugnante por hablar así de una dama. Estuvieron a punto de liarse a golpes.

El mayor Focker llegó poco después al hangar y al verlos les pidió cuentas por su comportamiento. Debieron ver su cara al enterarse y el lenguaje que usó para amonestar a Perkins y a los demás. Él los puso a fregar el piso y el capitán Hunter y el teniente Sterling lo apoyaron.

—¡Vanessa, Kim, el almirante Gloval nos va a dar una buena reprimenda!

—¡Ni nos lo recuerdes! —Kim se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Eso les enseñará a esos idiotas a guardarse sus sucias palabras. Así que no se preocupe, teniente Andrade. Nadie volverá a expresarse así de usted. Me consta que el capitán Hunter es todo un caballero.

_Se supone que las Conejitas acallarían ese espantoso apodo. Entonces ¿qué sucedió?_

Kim, Vanessa y Sammy se iban retirando de puntitas al ver que su amiga se ponía tensa.

—¿Algo que quieran decirme, chicas? —con voz firme las detuvo a tiempo sobresaltándolas y se cruzó de brazos viéndolas con molestia.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —las tres se pusieron a suplicar lloriqueando y haciendo reverencias estilo japonés—. Nos olvidamos de esparcir el nuevo sobrenombre por concentrarnos en descubrir quién había abierto la boca para castigarlo.

—¿Rick Hunter hizo todo esto por mí ? —ella lo observó que estaba con las manos en la cintura y cara de muy pocos amigos.

Las tres se dieron cuenta que si cometían alguna indiscreción sobre el capitán Hunter y la teniente Andrade, él se encargaría personalmente de ponerlas en su lugar. Algo difícil para ellas que tenían la primicia del año en sus manos desde que la telenovela Hayes-Hunter llegara abruptamente a su fin.

—Mejor vámonos. Hayes es la que nos va a querer aplicar un reporte si llegamos tarde —sugirió Jackson.

De pronto, Rick Hunter distinguió a cinco oficiales con uniforme azul que se alejaban con prisa y reconoció a las Conejitas y a Nicté Andrade. _Que nada te apure, mi niña. Aquí estoy._

De regreso en el puente, no faltaron los comentarios.

—Creo que impresionaste al capitán Hunter, Nicté.

—Es verdad, Vanessa. Gracias a él y al teniente Sterling salimos con bien aquella vez en el Nyan Nyan —afirmó Sammy—. Esto fue mucho peor. Deberías agradecérselo.

—Lo único que lamento es que haya sido él y no nosotras quien pusiera en su sitio a Perkins. ¡Lo teníamos en bandeja de plata! —Kim se fue enojada a su estación de trabajo. El castigo era que Nicté lo confrontara directamente y luego las Conejitas esparcirían su Táctica 99: subir a la red unas fotos de Perkins borracho besándose con un travesti y decir que era homosexual de clóset.

—De que a los hombres se les alborota la testosterona nomás se les ocurren puras tonterías. Hay días que me gustaría caparlos —Nicté regresó ante la tacnet—. _¿Adónde quieres llegar, Rick Hunter?_

**En la cafetería tres horas después**

—¿Qué el capitán Hunter hizo que cosa, Claudia? —Lisa estaba con la mirada desorbitada por el asombro.

—Lo que oyes, puso en su lugar al desgraciado del sargento Perkins. Roy, al enterarse, lo puso a él y a los pilotos que le celebraron su fanfarronada a fregar los primero 50 metros de entrada al hangar de mantenimiento. Verás que los pilotos van a cuidar muy bien su lengua de aquí en adelante. Oye, estás demasiado tranquila.

—Es lo menos que pudo hacer. Rick Hunter será un cabeza hueca, pero sabe defender a una mujer. ¡Qué horror! Todavía no puedo imaginar hasta donde puede llegar la vulgaridad de los hombres.

—Cambiando de tema, supe que saliste con Vinográdov. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue una cena exquisita. ¿Tú sabías que fue seleccionado olímpico de hockey sobre hielo? Sólo que hubo un detallito que me disgustó: se las estuvo dando de caballero y al final de la cena le salió un eructo sonoro sin taparse la boca. Fui con demasiadas expectativas. Ya me prometí dejar de hacerlo.

—Es excelente lo que estás haciendo. Acabas de aprender tu primera lección en una cita: nada de expectativas.

—Ahí estás, mi hermosa morena —se acercó Roy Focker a besar a su novia—. Hola, Lisa. Me imagino que tanto andan contando —se sentó con el respaldo de la silla hacia el frente—. Por cierto, Hayes, ya quedó arreglada la pared de tu barraca. ¿Se puede saber que tanto estuviste haciendo para dejarla como queso Gruyere? No me digas que sigues pensando en el cachorro.

—¿Cómo que qué, Focker? Colgar un cuadro. ¿Acaso piensas que traigo así los dedos por implantar una nueva moda de manicure? —le mostró sus dedos machucados.

—¿Los pilotos ya terminaron su castigo? —preguntó Claudia con interés.

—Todavía les falta. Están haciendo un muy buen trabajo. La entrada va a quedar de inauguración.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante locura? —Hayes no dejaba de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Mira Hayes, hay cosas que solamente un hombre puede hacer. No podíamos permitir que nuestro Ángel esté en las inmundas bocas de tipos como Perkins y sus amigos.

—Disculpen, tengo trabajo —Lisa se retiró a su oficina.

—¿Qué le pasa?¿Sigue todavía con lo de Rick? Ya son más de dos meses.

—Es otra cosa. ¿Así que hay romance en puerta?

—Creo que el cachorro y Nicté harían bonita pareja. No sé que tanto habrá ocurrido cuando vendrían para acá después de ataque, pero Rick está muy cambiado. Hasta me parece que está más abierto en sus sentimientos.

—Ya que mencionas a Rick, fue muy oportuno lo de su "pequeño castigo".

—Cuando pones esa mirada, Claudia, es que hay algo más —se le acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Deja te cuento —y le estuvo contando al oído. Roy se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en su oreja. Su punto más sensible.

**Dos días después. Puente del SDF-2, 1600 horas**

—Confirmado, líder Azul. Diríjase a pista 4 —Sammy cortó comunicación y se quitó la diadema intercomunicadora recargándose exhausta en el respaldo de su silla— ¡Ufff! El último escuadrón ya volvió. Hay mucho trabajo.

—¡Y qué lo digas! —señaló Nicté—. Ya no me doy abasto con tanto papeleo.

De repente, Kim y Vanessa entraron corriendo al puente.

—¡Nicté, Nicté! ¡Te vas a querer morir!

—¿Qué pasa. Kim? —Nicté volvió la mirada hacia ellas que se acercaban complente agitadas.

—¡Dé-ja-me re-cup-erar el a-lien-to!

—¡No nos espantes, Vanessa! Hablen ya —gritó Sammy levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

—Encontramos esto pegado en la puerta del hangar de mantenimiento —le tendió una hoja de papel con un dibujo de ella como pin up coqueteándole descaradamente a Perkins y éste con cara de lobo hambriento. Sammy se acercó a ver y se tapó la boca impresionada. Nicté abrió los ojos como platos—. Hay más en la puerta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a quitarlos! —el escuadrón Bermellón tenía menos de cinco minutos de haber vuelto. Nicté Andrade salió corriendo del puente rumbo a los hangares—.Si Rick los ve, nos quedamos sin pilotos.

—¡Mejor, imposible! —las Conejitas se reunieron con cara de travesura realizada—. ¡Espera! Te ayudamos —y salieron en pos de su amiga.

Las cuatro jóvenes oficiales corrieron por los pasillos hacia el hangar de mantenimiento. Cuando llegaron en la puerta del hangar había un papel donde se leía:

Ángel de Acero, ir al salón de actos del Prometheus

—¿Me quieren explicar, tenientes Porter, Young y Leeds qué significa esto? —las Conejitas nada más la veían con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo puedo explicártelo. Sígueme —era Hopkins que ya las estaba esperando. El teniente iba con una gran sonrisa. A medida que se aproximaban al salón de actos, Nicté entendía cada vez menos lo que ocurría.

Al entrar, en la mesa de honor se encontraban Gloval y su estado mayor, el Dr. Lang, Lisa, Claudia y los líderes de los diferentes escuadrones entre los que destacaban Roy Focker y Rick Hunter.

—Teniente Hopkins, teniente Porter, teniente Young y teniente Leeds cumplieron la orden de traer a la teniente Andrade, señor —dijo Hopkins con voz sonora y los cinco realizaron el saludo militar que les devolvieron.

—Acérquese, teniente Andrade —ordenó el coronel Maistroff y ella se aproximó al estrado—. Nos hemos reunido para premiarla por su valor, iniciativa y su alto sentido de solidaridad en batalla, cosa que para nosotros es muy rara. Y tomamos la decisión de concederle la medalla Titanium.

_¿La medalla Titanium?¿Yo?_

—También la prueba de vuelo de hace unas semanas arrojó suficiente evidencia para tomar otras decisiones, ya que además de poseer habilidades para el vuelo de un caza varitech también tiene la capacidad de observación para proponer un dispositivo auxiliar que nos facilite nuestras tareas —se sumó el doctor Lang.

—Es por eso que también se le asciende con el grado de teniente primera —volvió a decir Maistroff.

—Felicidades, teniente primera Andrade Galván—el almirante Gloval le prendió a la chaqueta la medalla y le tendió el estuche con su nueva insignia y le estrechó la mano a él y cada uno de los miembros del presídium y volvió al lugar donde estaban las Conejitas y Hopkins.

—Gracias, seguiré cumpliendo con mi trabajo —habló con marcialidad—. _La medalla Titanium. Mi primera medalla. _

—Una última cosa —mencionó por última vez Gloval antes de sentarse. Lisa tomó la palabra y abrió una carpeta.

—Teniente primera Nicté Andrade Galván queda oficialmente relegada del puesto de controladora de vuelo desde este momento.

—¿Qué? No entiendo —la nueva teniente primera estaba confundida.

—A partir de mañana ocupará su nuevo puesto —Lisa hizo un pausa de unos segundos que a Nicté se le hizo un siglo— como piloto aviador del escuadrón Bermellón al mando del capitán Rick Hunter.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, la nueva integrante del escuadrón Bermellón tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en una espontánea muestra de alegría. Rick y Roy sabían perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Nicté. No hay mayor alegría para un piloto que saber que volvería al cielo.

—Daré lo mejor de mí como piloto del escuadrón Bermellón. Permiso para retirarme —hizo el saludo militar y se lo concedieron. Pasó entre las Conejitas y Hopkins que la veían con mucha alegría. Y antes de que se cerrara la puerta…

—¡Aaaaaaaaajajai! —un fuerte grito de charro con una singular pose como si estuviera jalando del silbato de una locomotora se escuchó de labios de la teniente Andrade. Todos aquellos dentro del salón de actos les apareció la típica gotita de sudor de los animes japoneses indicando vergüenza.

—¡Dios, qué descaro! ¿Dónde quedó su disciplina? —protestó Lisa con molestia.

—¡Qué importa! ¡Volveré a volar! —se rascó la nuca cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua al ver lo que había hecho.

Nicté Andrade salió corriendo del hangar hacia la capilla. ¡_Entré al Bermellón, entré al Bermellón! ¡Regreso al cielo! _Al llegar, se acercó al altar y se hincó llorando de alegría.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias por devolverme mis alas! Mis águilas, padrino —quitándose la medalla para mostrarla al techo—. Esto es de los cuatro. Pudimos salvar una vida —guardó la medalla en el estuche de su insignia—. Quiero decirles que estoy saliendo con el capitán Rick Hunter, será mi nuevo líder a partir de mañana. Me gusta mucho. Es apuesto, caballeroso, sensible, algo distraido y tiene un genio de los mil demonios. Hace unos días me defendió de las habladas de unos tipejos. ¡Vieran el respeto que impone! Estoy segura que de conocerlo tal vez se llevarían bien. Bueno, me voy. ¡Gracias!

Al salir, la esperaban con alegría Hopkins, las Conejitas, Max, Miriya, Claudia, Roy y Rick. Éste último dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Nicté se asombró de verlos reunidos.

—Yo les dije donde encontrarte —Hopkins le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Felicidades, piloto.

—Sucede señorita, que esta noche vamos a festejar y no voy a aceptar una negativa por respuesta, ¿entendió? —dijo Claudia levantando una ceja.

—Imposible negarme ante tamaño comité de recepción.

—¡Ése es el espíritu! Olvidaste esto en el hangar —Claudia le tendió una cajita color rojo, dentro venían las alas de la RDF y una nota.

Ahora sí eres un ángel. Alm. Henry Gloval

—_¡Viejo oso ruso! Te encanta ponerte sentimental._ Oigan, entonces voy a cambiarme.

—Nada de cambiarte. Adonde vamos se puede entrar con uniforme —terció Roy.

**1900 horas Discoteca La casa de bambú **

—¡Por el Ángel de Acero, la nueva piloto de Macross! —Hopkins encabezó el brindis con cervezas.

—¡Salud! —dijeron al unísono chocando sus bebidas.

—¡Hice el oso del año! —Nicté se tapó los ojos—. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió semejante cosa para llevarme a los hangares? —dirigiéndose a las Conejitas que se reían de su pequeña broma.

—Fue mi idea —aclaró Max Sterling—. Alcancé a verlas cuando estaban hablando con Preston. Él nos contó que te impresionaste con el castigo de los pilotos. Así que lo único que hice fue exagerar un poquito la nota. Le comenté a las Conejitas y estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Un poquito, Max? Te juro que pensé que nos quedaríamos sin pilotos —le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Rick que nada más volteaba al techo distraído—. ¡Qué cara habré puesto! Y ustedes, niñas traviesas, lo supieron todo este tiempo. ¡Caí redondita! —y se tapó la cara riéndose de lo que pasó.

—De alguna manera había que sacarte del puente. Te hubiera sido extraño que te llamaran de los hangares.

—Si es por mí, les daría el primero en conjunto a la Mejor actriz —añadió Miriya—. Fueron muy convincentes que hasta yo me la creí cuando mi Max me contó.

—Ustedes perdonarán, muchachos, pero cuando oigo música necesito bailar. Permiso —y Roy sacó a Claudia a la pista, seguido de los Sterlings, Hopkins y las Conejitas cuando se dejó escuchar _Lemon tree de _Fool's Garden. Rick y Nicté permanecieron sentados uno junto al otro.

—Te lo mereces, linda.

—Gracias, Rick. Significa mucho para mí volver a volar.

—Necesitamos pilotos con experiencia y tú reuniste todos los requisitos.

—Me halagas.

—Eso sí, te advierto que como jefe soy muy estricto —dijo poniendo una expresión severa que Nicté para nada se creyó.

—Sí, claro ya me di cuenta. _Sangre fría, agilidad mental en combate y se preocupa por sus subordinados. Expediente de La Mole según Sebastián _Cómics_ Tejeiro, líder del escuadrón Caupolicán_. Eso significa que debo de andar bien derechita contigo —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. Oye, gracias por lo de Perkins —lo vio directo a los ojos con una ligera nota de coquetería.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí —tomándola de la mano. Ambos sintieron un estremecimiento delicioso—. Cambiando de tema, ya vi el video de la prueba de vuelo.

—Antes que me digas nada, se me hace que en alguna vida pasada fuiste halcón.

—Y tú, un murciélago —Rick se dio cuenta que había metido las dos patas—. _¡Hunter, lo estás echando a perder!_

—¿Murciélago? Interesante planteamiento —tomó aire de intelectual—. Me estás queriendo decir que…

_¡Ay, no! ¡Aquí viene!_ Rick cerró los ojos esperando que iniciara el pleito.

—… soy silenciosa para volar. ¿Eso quisiste decir?

Cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos suspirando aliviado.

—Pensé que te enojarías por decirte murciélago.

—Tal vez el que se enojaría más sea el murciélago al ser comparado con un humano. Le daría náuseas —Rick le puso todavía más atención—. Realmente lo que hacemos los humanos es mera imitación de los animales, especialmente al volar. Pienso que como el ser humano es tan inconforme creó aviones, helicópteros, alas delta, paracaídas, etc. Nada más para poder sentir un poco sensación de libertad.

—¿Bailamos? —Rick la invitó a la pista donde ya se escuchaba _Dancing Queen_ de Abba. Rick jamás se ha considerado un buen bailarín por su natural torpeza, a lo mucho melodías románticas. Quiso imitar algunos pasos que hacía Roy con Claudia para impresionar a Nicté obteniendo un resultado adverso.

—¿A eso le llamas bailar, cachorro? ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!

—No le hagas caso. Mejor siente la música. Es un secreto que un amigo me dio —le susurró al oído—. No necesitas hacer cosas raras para llamar mi atención. Con ser tú mismo bastará.

Rick se quedó sin palabras. Con Minmei buscó que ella lo notara; Lisa se fijó en un principio en él para luego querer cambiarlo por lo que ella quería que fuera. Y Nicté le pedía mostrar al auténtico Rick Hunter. Y sí, se sintió más relajado moviéndose al compás de la música.

La celebración terminó a las 2200, cuando los amigos se retiraron. Rick acompañó a Nicté a su casa y le ofreció su brazo para caminar. Nicté se sentía segura a su lado, a veces pensaba que era un sueño, pero no. De vez en cuando veía aquellos ojos azules y luego al cielo estrellado. Le parecía que los ojos de Rick eran una extensión de la bóveda celeste. Iba tan distraída que trastabilló y Rick alcanzó a sujetarla para evitar que se cayera.

—Ahora me explico tus piernas raspadas del otro día. Andas con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Dirás en las estrellas. Ver el cielo nocturno es algo me fascina desde niña y me trae muchos recuerdos. En el SDF-1 lo hice mucho. Sin querer se me cumplió la fantasía de ser astronauta.

—¿Estuviste en el SDF-1? —preguntó asombrado.

—Como civil. El GTU y la RDF convocaron a los distintos países a enviar delegaciones de estudiantes de varias carreras para presenciar el despegue del SDF-1. Yo estaba en la de la Región Autónoma de Latinoamérica, área centro norte que abarca México, en la carrera de comunicación. Me hice de cinco buenos amigos que ahora son mi familia: una chica colombiana, otra, española, otro, mexicano, un argentino y un puertorriqueño.

—Entonces siempre estuvimos tan cerca. ¿Cómo es que nunca te conocí?

—Entre 70 mil almas, después reducidas a 56 mil debido a ataques, dime cómo nos habríamos encontrado —Nicté volteó al cielo—. ¿Ya viste? ¡La sonrisa de la luna! —en ese momento la luna estaba creciendo.

—¡Es cierto! Nunca había visto la luna de esa forma. ¡Tienes sonrisa de luna!

—Tú también —ambos se carcajearon. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al umbral de la barraca de Nicté.

—Me divertí mucho viendo el cielo contigo.

—Yo más, Sonrisa de luna. Descansa. Te veo mañana —se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y se separaron lentamente como no queriendo despedirse. Rick caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de verla hasta llegar al buzón, iba a tomar su camino cuando ella lo llamó.

—Rick —la chica besó sus dedos, sopló hacia él y entró.

El joven piloto atrapó el beso y lo colocó en su corazón.

—Estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti, Nicté Andrade. Quiero ser de ti y para ti.


	15. Los rostros de la luna

Luego de retirarse de la cafetería aquel miércoles dejando a sus amigos Roy Focker y Claudia Grant hablando de sus cosas y algo más, Lisa Hayes se dirigió a su oficina a recoger su bolsa para salir a comer. Volvió a ver el hermoso y sencillo arreglo de rosas amarillas de aquella mañana. Recordó como fue que llegaron hasta su escritorio.

_Inicio de flashback_

_Lisa entró a su oficina y encontró la misma escena desde que terminara su relación con Rick: arreglos florales de todos tamaños. El más grande de rosas rosas y blancas. Tal como lo supuso era de Vinográdov. Vio con fastidio la tarjeta y la rompió. Se centró en los otros dos, uno de rosas amarillas en botón, completamente distinto al de su fallida cita del lunes. Tomó la tarjeta y leyó: _

"_Espero que estas sencillas rosas lleven mi admiración por usted, Carlo Doménico"_

_El coronel Carlo Doménico era el jefe de pediatría del Hospital Militar de Macross y el médico de Dana. Max y Miriya les llegaron a contar a ella y Rick, cuando andaban juntos, que era el mejor doctor que pudieron hallar para su bebé. Como muchos niños y adultos, a la pequeña Dana le disgustaba ir a revisión médica, pero el coronel Doménico tenía "magia con los niños" y es que le pedía a los papás que estuvieran con ellos acariciándolos y diciéndoles cosas lindas para que él pudiera hacer su trabajo. Y otra cosa muy especial: Dana era un bebé más, no que sus colegas la veían como "el infame producto del loco del pelo azul y su matrimonio con el enemigo"._

_Esa sola referencia hizo que Lisa decidiera quedarse con ese arreglo. Llamó a Vanessa para que hiciera casi lo mismo que el lunes, con la diferencia que ahora ella llamaría personalmente a Doménico._

—_Buenos días, Hospital Militar de Macross._

—_Buenos días, ¿me da el área de pediatría, por favor?_

—_Con gusto. La comunico._

—_Buenos días, pediatría._

—_Con el coronel Doménico._

—_¿Quién lo busca?_

—_La capitana Lisa Hayes._

—_Un momento._

_La música de espera fue eterna._

—Pronto_, digo ¿Sí?_

—_Coronel Doménico, habla la capitana Hayes._

—Bongiorno_, capitana. ¿En qué puedo servirla? _

—_Quería agradecerle el arreglo. ¿Cómo supo que las rosas amarillas son mis favoritas? _

—_Bueno, una rosa para una rosa. ¿Estará libre para la hora de la comida?_

—_Pero…_

—_Despreocúpese, estoy seguro que ha de estar harta de estar en boca de todos en ese nido de comadres. Sería afuera. Algo sencillo, ¿le gusta la pasta?_

—_Suena bien._

—_Paso por usted a las 1400. Iremos al _Michelangelo_ —el _Michelangelo_ era una trattoria modesta, pero con el mejor sazón italiano. Auténtica comida casera._

_Fin del flashback_

El doctor Doménico fue puntual. Una cualidad que Lisa apreciaba mucho tanto en hombres como en mujeres, tanto militares como civiles, porque representaba el respeto por la otra persona. Lisa subió al jeep del médico y se dirigieron a Nueva Macross.

Lo primero que Lisa observó fue la decoración con los típicos manteles cuadriculados rojo y blanco. A diferencia de un restaurant francés, en la trattoria se paga por cubierto.

—¿Qué me sugiere, coronel?

—Nosotros los italianos tenemos cuatro tiempos en nuestras comidas, _antipasto_ o entrada, _primo piatto _o primer plato_, secondo piatto _o segundo y _dolce o_ postre. ¿Qué le parece un buen vaso de Chianti?

En eso aparece el mesero.

—Doctor, ¿lo de siempre?

—Gracias Alfredo, pero hoy es algo especial. Trae Chianti para ambos. La capitana Lisa Hayes. Él es Alfredo D'Agosti, el dueño —Alfredo D'Agosti era un hombre de 65 años, el típico italiano de Roma con buen humor y un tanto coqueto con las damas. Vivía en Macross con su esposa y también se vio sujeto a ese cambio de vida que significó viajar por el sistema solar durante nueve meses.

—Mucho gusto, capitana. Estaba seguro que algún día nos visitaría. Hay tanto que agradecerle. San Lorenzo nos la envió. De mi querida Roma lo único que quedó fue el _Coloseo_. ¡Qué razón tenía el adagio! "Cuando caiga el Coliseo, caerá Roma". Mejor desapareció El Vaticano. Por la cuenta, no se preocupe, la casa invita —se retiró a la cocina.

—¿San Lorenzo?

—El patrono de la cocina en Italia.

Al poco, Alfredo trajo dos vasos de vidrio y una jarra de vino; un plato con queso _mozarella_ bañado con aceite de oliva extra virgen y romero y pan _ciabatta_ para acompañar. Como dijera Doménico, un buen Chianti para degustar la comida era la mejor elección. Lisa estaba encantada. Al ver el menú escrito en una pizarra, Lisa exclamó:

—Es difícil escoger —entre las muchas opciones de pasta estaba su favorita, a la Carbonara.

—Tenga en cuenta que la pasta es una sublime obra de arte. Aparenta ser algo simple, pero cuando "baila" con la salsa perfecta es… divina.

—¿De qué parte de Italia es usted, coronel?

—Gragnano, la capital mundial de la pasta. En mi familia se ha hecho por generaciones de manera artesanal. Todavía la hago así, pero el aire del mar Mediterráneo es lo que le daba ese toque de cariño —dijo con nostalgia al recordar su ciudad natal. Gracias a esa actividad, tanto él como su hermano menor, Luca, se costearon la carrera de médico en Roma y de ingeniero civil a en Milán, respectivamente.

—Ha de ser fascinante.

—No tanto como usted. Los tenientes Sterling ya me han hablado de usted. Una mujer de carácter con un dulce corazón. Las dos caras de la luna —Lisa se sonrojó. Recordó que los italianos tienen fama de ser unos conquistadores muy sutiles. No por algo Casanova era de ese país—. ¿Ya se decidió? —la joven oficial negó lentamente con la cabeza repasando una y otra vez la pizarra—. Estoy casi seguro que tiene una favorita, pero ¿para qué quedarse ahí? ¡Atrévase a saborear la vida! Alfredo, bolognesa, _pesto_ genovés, _gnocchis_ de espinaca, _aglio e olio_. ¡Es infinito!

Lisa optó por un _spagheti alla Amatriciana_, una delicada salsa de jitomate maduro, tocino, aceite de oliva y chile de árbol seco, mientras que el doctor hizo lo propio con unos ravioles rellenos de setas en salsa _pomodoro_. El sabor especiado molestó un poco el paladar de Lisa, pero era la mejor pasta que había comido en años. De pronto, recordó a su madre y algunas lágrimas le escurrieron por su rostro.

_¡Oh, mamá! ¡Te extraño tanto!_

—Capitana, ¿se encuentra bien? Tal vez el chile fue demasiado fuerte para usted.

—Gracias, coronel —se enjugó las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. Esta comida me trajo recuerdos. Es todo.

Lisa observó a aquel hombre más alto que Rick, moreno, de ojos oliva y barba partida. Le parecía sensible, además de guapo. Le encantaría enamorarse de él, pero su corazón estaba tranquilo. Le contó que era viudo a sus 35 años. Su esposa Laura, embarazada de su primer hijo, fue una de las millones de víctimas del cataclismo de Dolza. Como algunos militares del SDF-1, Doménico pidió una licencia temporal y regresó a lo que quedaba de su ciudad para buscar a su familia. Todos estaban muertos. Con honda tristeza, se dedicó a la reconstrucción de Italia y al bienestar de los pocos niños que quedaron. Meses después, lo llamaron de Nueva Macross para ocupar la dirección del área de pediatría.

Lisa se sintió en confianza y le contó de su familia, especialmente de su madre. A ella le gustaba mucho la salsa _Amatriciana_. De momento, no recordó el nombre, pero sí el característico aroma.

De segundo plato Lisa pidió brochetas de camarones y verduras; él, un salmón con espárragos. El postre fue _gelato di fragola_ (helado de fresa) para ambos, su favorito. Para terminar, la esposa de Alfredo, Malena, les preparó un café _espresso_ y los llevó personalmente a la mesa al saber que la capitana Hayes estaba ahí. La vieja matrona se acercó con dos tacitas del humeante brebaje.

—¿Y qué le pareció la comida, capitana Hayes?

—¡Increíble! Jamás había entrado a una _trattoria_. Es tan distinta de un restaurante. Disfruto de los placeres sencillos de la vida. A veces los lujos me resultan molestos.

—Bueno —consultó su reloj. Tenían poco tiempo para regresar a sus actividades—, es hora de regresar a Macross. Lo digo porque cada que vengo aquí es como si estuviera en Italia y me dan ganas de permanecer un poco más, sobre todo cuando Alfredo canta con su mandolina.

—Gracias, doctor. _Ha sido la hora de comida más hogareña que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Es como si regresara de clases y la comida que mamá ayudó a preparar estuviera ahí esperándome._

—¿Por qué?

—Por mostrarme este lugar. Créame que vendré muy seguido.

Al salir, el médico fijó su mirada al cielo.

—Habrá una onda de calor. Posiblemente a partir de mañana.

—Los reportes del meteorológico dicen que el clima está tranquilo.

—¿Ve esas nubes algodonosas en el horizonte? Además, el aire huele a sal. No me haga caso, cuando se vive tanto tiempo cerca de la costa es común que digamos que con cualquier cambio el aire huela a sal. De cualquier forma, hay que estar prevenido.

Antes de irnos —la detuvo del brazo—. Es curioso, ya no tenía esperanzas de que me llamara y henos aquí. Le confieso que tenía muchas expectativas. ¿Me permite tutearla? —Lisa asintió—. Eres una mujer maravillosa. Me he dado cuenta que mi destino no es estar contigo, Lisa. Hoy no salí con una pretendiente, sino con alguien que bien podría llamar amiga. Si es que tú lo quieres. No es que me dé por vencido sin siquiera pelear, sino que no he dejado de pensar en Laura, mi difunta esposa. Y no tiene caso amar a alguien que carga un fantasma en su corazón.

—Sí, Carlo. Yo también te veo como un amigo, un buen amigo. Me encantó salir contigo. Yo no vine aquí a buscar un pretendiente, sino a disfrutar la compañía y de una buena comida. Espero que pronto sane tu corazón. Sé lo que es cargar un fantasma. _Y todavía lo sigo haciendo._

—Pues cuando gustes, sabes donde encontrarme.

Regresaron a la base Macross. Lisa llegó a tiempo para hacer los preparativos para el ascenso de la nueva teniente primera e integrante del escuadrón Bermellón dos días después.

_Ojalá no me equivoque. El Bermellón necesita un buen elemento_. Pese a su ofuscación por la singular muestra de alegría de la nueva teniente primera, Lisa supo que Rick necesitaba de todo el apoyo posible ahora que había regresado y que mejor muestra que asignarle a un piloto hábil.

Pese a los ruegos de Claudia para que fuera a la celebración, la capitana Hayes decidió retirarse a su barraca a disfrutar algo que desde hacia un rato no hacía: compartir un helado de fresa con la persona más importante de su vida, ella misma.

* * *

Aquella mañana de sábado, el tiempo que realizaba Nicté Andrade al SDF-2 desde su barraca fue menor del acostumbrado. Saludó al sargento Jarvis como de costumbre y pasó a la cafetería a pagar su deuda con el sargento Collins: la foto del amanecer del día de su llegada a Macross que le prometió. Y no porque se le olvidara; encargó a su amigo, líder y ex compañero de escuadrón, _Gato_ Taboada, un marco tallado en madera del taller de su familia en Oaxaca, junto con otros regalos.

Después se dirigió al Prometheus y buscó el hangar del escuadrón Bermellón y contempló los varitech memorizando sus colores. _Bermellón 1, blanco con franjas rojo escarlata; Bermellón 2, azul con franjas blancas, Bermellón 3, rojo quemado con franjas blancas._ Tan metida estaba en sus observaciones cuando alguien la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos al llamarle la atención.

—¡Teniente Andrade! ¿Qué significa esto? —era Miriya.

—¡Teniente Parina! —saludándola como su superior por antigüedad—. ¿Me repite la pregunta?

—Su uniforme —Nicté todavía llevaba el uniforme de los oficiales del puente.

_¡Demonios!_

—¡Cámbiese inmediatamente! Su patrulla empieza en una hora. ¡Rápido! Allá están los vestidores para mujeres.

_Miriya es imponente. Ojalá le dieran su propio escuadrón. Lástima que ella y yo seamos las únicas pilotos en esta base._

El vestidor para mujeres era más pequeño en tamaño que el de los hombres, pero tenía lo mismo como casilleros, sanitario y área de regaderas. Encontró su nuevo casillero. En la puerta se leía "Andrade G." En lo que guardaba una toalla, productos de higiene y cosméticos, escuchó una sonora carcajada junto a ella. Miriya se desternillaba de risa.

—Max tiene razón. Esto de las bromas es muy divertido. ¡Tu cara! —se agarraba del abdomen.

—Van a matarme de un susto con sus actuaciones. A ti te daría el premio a la Mejor actriz —en la puerta puso una fotografía de sus Águilas, la escarapela de la RDF y una imagen de tres ángeles.

—Tus nuevos uniformes están en la oficina. Es extraño. Hace dos años micronianos que dejé de volar con las meltran. Y hoy vuelvo a tener una compañera. Te acompaño.

En el perchero se encontraban dos uniformes: el de vuelo, blanco con la franja central color turquesa y el casco con vivos de la misma tonalidad, dentro estaban los guantes. Para el uniforme reglamentario sería chaqueta blanca; blusa, falda y zapatos azules; todos con vivos turquesa. Volvieron al vestidor y se cambiaron. Miriya le informó que su anterior uniforme lo llevara a suministros.

A su vuelta, comenzó el movimiento de actividades en el Prometheus. _Extrañaba este alboroto_. Mecánicos y personal de tierra la saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza. Algunos pilotos de menor rango de otros escuadrones se cuadraban al verla. Regresó al vestidor por su casco y guantes. Al salir…

—Buenos días, Angelito —era el mayor Focker—. Te sienta el uniforme —a diferencia del que usara como el "misterioso piloto fantasma", éste sí resaltaba sus curvas. Y la mirada de Roy lo decía todo.

—Buenos días, mi mayor —ambos se saludaron marcialmente y le pidió que se acercara para susurrarle al oído—. Si no te portas bien, Roy Focker, le comento a Claudia para que te deje en ayuno por una semana —señaló con voz pícara. Roy perfectamente entendió que quería decir con eso de "ayuno".

—¡No no no, eso no! —aclaró la voz poniendo las manos por detrás—. ¡Mffph! Teniente Andrade, hoy es tu primera patrulla. Quiero un buen desempeño, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, mi mayor.

—El VT/f te fue asignado como el nuevo Bermellón 4. Por el momento, le quitaron la cámara para perfeccionarla. Es aquél, el blanco de franjas turquesa, en la esquina de allá. Ve preparándote. Y buena suerte —se saludaron otra vez marcialmente.

La teniente Andrade se dirigió a su varitech con una gran sonrisa cuando se cruzó con el sargento Perkins del escuadrón Skull, todavía estaba muy molesto por el "castigo" que le habían dado el tarado de Focker y sus "focas" como llamaba a Hunter y Sterling. Y es que Perkins era el ahijado de Maistroff, hijo de uno de los jefes del GTU. Un niño mimado, caprichoso y manipulador que gustaba robarse la ropa interior femenina del personal femenino de la base cuando lo rechazaban.

Rick y Max venían saliendo de los vestidores y Miriya estaba esperándolos afuera. Roy se unió para saludarlos. Todo parecía normal cuando escucharon el ruido de un casco cayendo al suelo.

Perkins le había dado una nalgada a la teniente Andrade quien dejó caer su casco. El piloto del Skull dejó unos segundos más su mano en su trasero. Ella se quedó parada sin expresión en su lívido rostro que poco a poco se fue tornando rojo. Al ver la escena, el personal de tierra, los mecánicos y pilotos no hicieron más que silbarle a Perkins en señal de ofensa que se quedó en medio del hangar esperando, desafiante, quien sería el valiente que lo pondría a fregar otra vez el piso. Roy, Rick y Max sufrieron un fuerte regaño por parte de Maistroff quien amenazó a los tres con suspenderlos una semana si volvían a meterse con su muchacho.

Max tuvo que sujetar a Miriya con todas sus fuerzas que maldecía al piloto del Skull en idioma zentraedi. Sabía que estaba a punto de írsele a la yugular, pues entre las meltran se protegen mutuamente, así también veía a las micronianas. Roy tuvo que hacer otro tanto con Rick.

—¡Eres hombre muerto, Perkins!

Roy estaba consciente que Perkins había traspasado el límite. El mimado y consentido ahijado de Maistroff era peor que una piedra en el zapato. Reconocía que era un buen piloto, pero muy alejado de lo que se necesitaba en un escuadrón como el suyo.

_"Ante una agresión real, puedes defenderte. Se vale que te exaltes"._ Fueron las palabras de la coronel Da Silva que Nicté Andrade escuchó en ese momento en su cabeza. Respiró profundamente y regresó calmadamente sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia Perkins. Nadie entendió su comportamiento; una mujer generalmente o huía llorando de rabia o se ponía a gritarle improperios a su agresor como una histérica. Se le acercó coquetamente.

—Veo que sabes tratar a las mujeres, Jeff Perkins. Eso me gusta.

—Me gustaría que me dieras mucho placer, Ángel rabioso. Ya sabes cómo —su mirada lasciva cambió en fracción de segundos a una de terror.

—¿Te gusta así? ¿Quieres más? —Nicté lo agarró de la entrepierna causándole un indescriptible dolor, apretando cada vez más y alzó la voz, una cargada de furia—. La próxima vez que a ti o a cualquiera se les ocurra faltarme al respeto, les hago pagar con esto —Perkins, con la mirada desorbitada, dio un aullido al sentir que le clavaban las uñas—. ¿Te quedó claro? —al no haber respuesta, insistió en su apretón—. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Ssssí, tenn-iente —al soltarlo, cayó de bruces en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

—¿Les quedó claro? —la tranquila mirada de Nicté Andrade se había transformado en brasas sacadas del mismísimo infierno.

—¡Sí, teniente Andrade! —fue la respuesta unánime del personal de tierra, pilotos y mecánicos. Max soltó a Miriya que estaba muy contenta por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡Qué asco! Tendré que lavarme las manos —regresó al vestidor. Miriya la siguió de cerca. El joven mecánico Kawasaki tomó el casco dejándolo en el Bermellón 4.

En el vestidor, Nicté se lavó las manos con fuerza, como queriendo quitarse la mierda que acababa de tocar. Su corazón estaba agitado y su mente, a diferencia del pasado, estaba equilibrada. En su estado como la _Perra rabiosa, _como le comentó a su psicoterapeuta, ella se sentía fuera de su cuerpo cuando sucumbía al miedo y la ira al grado de lastimar física y psicológicamente. Esta vez se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo qué, cómo, dónde, a quién y por qué hizo lo que hizo. Al salir fue a la oficina del Bermellón a esperar instrucciones.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Roy Focker se talló los ojos como si acabara de despertar. Rick no salía de su asombro. Max, a diferencia de ellos que convivía con una meltran, sabía que una mujer enojada es capaz de eso y más.

—Una mujer con tamaños, mayor Focker —Preston se reunió con ellos—. Ahora me doy cuenta que Perkins no es tonto, es un verdadero imbécil.

—¡Fiúuuu! —Max Sterling se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse las gotas de sudor—. No quisiera estar en el lugar de Perkins. Ya pasaron cinco minutos y sigue ahí tirado.

—¡Shang, Kennedy! ¡Llévenlo a la enfermería! —Roy le ordenó a dos de sus pilotos del Skull—. No es por intrigar, muchachos, pero voy a buscar una concha protectora.

Rick, Max y Miriya fueron a la oficina de su escuadrón. Ahí, Rick como su líder les explicó las actividades a partir de que el grupo volviera a estar completo y les repartió sus horarios. Pero no notó que la teniente Andrade estaba demasiado callada y extremadamente seria. Max y Rick salieron a verificar algunas cosas, Nicté estaba sentada viendo hacia ninguna parte. Miriya se acercó con tacto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias, Lamento el escándalo.

—También pasó algo semejante en mi primer día como piloto aquí entre ustedes. Nada más que ni le di tiempo a ese piloto de ponerme un dedo encima; le rompí un brazo. Ahora cada que me ve, sale corriendo hacia el sanitario. El mayor Focker le llamó la atención y Rick arguyó ante el coronel Maistroff que fue en defensa propia cuando quisieron separarme del escuadrón por ser una persona extremadamente violenta. Gracias al almirante Gloval, pude quedarme.

—Nada más que yo soy terrícola y tampoco voy a recurrir al almirante Gloval cada que me meta en problemas. Esto lo tengo que arreglar. Aunque como dices, fue en defensa propia. Nunca me había pasado algo así en el tiempo que llevo como piloto militar, nada más me gritaban puras bravuconadas de que quería llorar, que era débil. En fin, cosas para hacerme renunciar.

—Yo me puedo cuidar perfectamente sola, pero me gusta que Max lo haga. Se ve tan sexy enojado y luego tenemos varios asaltos en la cama.

—¡Ah, qué Miriya! No tienes pelos en la lengua —Nicté sonrió pícaramente luego del trago amargo.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Me salieron pelos en la lengua? —la meltran corrió al sanitario a revisarse. Y Nicté se echó a reír.

—¡Oye, mi lengua está limpia! —dijo enojada y confundida al regresar con su casco.

—Es una expresión, Miri. Significa que eres una persona que dice las cosas tal cual son —volvió a reírse—. ¡Tu cara! Te pusiste toda roja.

—Dudo mucho que a mi Max le guste que lo bese teniendo pelos en la lengua.

—¡Mejor vámonos! —pese a la pequeña e involuntaria broma hacia Miriya, no dejaba de sentirse extraña por lo sucedido. Aunque no estaba para nada arrepentida.

Las dos pilotos salieron hacia sus varitech. Al acercarse al Bermellón 4, Nicté le acarició la nariz antes de subir. _Hola, amigo. Volvemos a encontrarnos. Me alegra que estemos juntos._

—¡No entiendo a las mujeres ni de éste ni de ningún otro planeta! —exclamó el mecánico Kawasaki que estaba con Preston—. Primero, es una laguna en calma, al rato una fiera y ahora se muestra cariñosa con el varitech como si fuera un caballo.

—Cuando llegues a mi edad, seguirás igual, muchacho. Decía mi padre, que en Gloria esté, que las mujeres son como la luna, nunca es la misma. Hoy conocimos el lado oscuro de esta luna.

Los pilotos abordaron sus naves, se acomodaron y abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando la teniente Andrade se puso el casco, sintió que le molestaba por alguna razón. Era una nota.

"Te veo allá arriba, ángel de alas blancas. R.H. )-;-'- )-;-'- "

Al terminar de leerla, la guardó en el bolsillo de su traje de donde sacó su reproductor de música, un espejo de 3x5 pulgadas y una libreta con pluma. Estos últimos los acomodó en el botiquín. Terminaba de ajustarse el casco cuando Sammy apareció en la tacnet.

—Líder Bermellón, diríjase al cuadrante Gamma, sector 4.

—Enterado, Delta 1. Ya lo escucharon, chicos —Rick se comunicó con su grupo.

—Comprendido, jefe —Max, Miriya y Nicté respondieron.

Sammy activó el canal privado para que ella, Kim y Vanessa pudieran hablar con su amiga.

—Te vamos a extrañar en el puente —dijo Sammy.

—El almuerzo ya no será lo mismo —Kim se puso triste.

—Nos cuentas como te fue con el capitán Hunter —Vanessa le hizo un guiño.

—Aquí andaré, chicas. También las extraño. Nos vemos a mi regreso. Es más, nos vamos a tomar una malteada a Aladino. Cambio y fuera.

Cuando Kawasaki se acercó a cerrar la capota, observó a Nicté meditando.

—¿Por qué hace eso, teniente?

—Como vamos a territorio divino, el cielo, pido que tengamos una buena jornada. ¡Ya, bajen la capota! —la joven teniente encendió su reproductor de música en modo aleatorio y a bajo volumen. La desagradable experiencia la había sacado de balance y necesitaba recuperarse.

—Aquí, Bermellón 4, solicito permiso para despegar.

—Confirmado, Bermellón 4, puede despegar —mencionó Sammy.

Finalmente, el escuadrón Bermellón partió completo de la base Macross aquella mañana. Al llegar a la altura reglamentaria, Rick se comunicó por canal privado con su nuevo integrante.

—Bermellón 1 a Bermellón 4.

—Aquí Bermellón 4, lo escucho, capitán.

—Lo siento, debí vigilar a Perkins más de cerca.

—Agradezco su interés, capitán Hunter. Acepto la responsabilidad de lo que me corresponda por este incidente.

—¿Por qué me hablas así, tan impersonal?

—Estamos en servicio —por dentro, quería decirle a Rick de lo mal que se sentía—. Cualquier asunto personal podemos hablarlo en cuanto aterricemos.

—Estamos en canal privado. Te contacté para saber cómo te encuentras.

—Si lo que le preocupa es que el incidente pueda afectar mi desempeño, le informo que puedo cumplir con el patrullaje —su modo inexpresivo destanteó a Rick—. ¿Alguna otra cosa, capitán?

—Mantén los ojos abiertos. Cambio y fuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya más serena, la piloto del Bermellón 4 evaluó su actitud ante su superior. _Me porté muy cortante con Rick. Él nada más quería saber como estoy. Ni siquiera tuvo que ver con aquello. Pasó, es todo. Eso le enseñará al maldito de Perkins que las mujeres no somos cosas para que nos trate así. ¿Tanta fuerza tengo en las manos?_

En el Bermellón 1, Rick Hunter se sentía molesto. _Pensé que Nicté me tendría confianza después de que castigáramos a Perkins. Me trató como si yo hubiera estado involucrado. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Si Roy no me detiene, nos habríamos agarrado a golpes._ Ensimismado como iba, apenas si notó que Nicté lo contactó por canal privado.

—Bermellón 4 a Bermellón 1.

—Adelante —Rick sacó un tono de voz con enojo.

—Lamento mi actitud de hace unos minutos, mi capitán. No quise afectarlo con mi mal humor.

Rick estuvo apunto de contestarle algo hiriente, pero su corazón lo contuvo.

—Disculpa aceptada, teniente. ¿Qué te pasó hace uno rato? Estuviste muy distante.

—Fuera de balance, es todo. El incidente me tomó por sorpresa.

—Fue inesperado. Te confieso que me hirvió la sangre cuando vi a Perkins con esa mueca obscena en su rostro. ¡Es un maldito cerdo!

—¡Qué culpa tiene el pobre cerdo, mi capitán! —ambos se echaron a reír.

—Con lo que hiciste hasta le quitaste las ganas de volverte a mirar. Oye, ¿cómo va el Bermellón 4?

—Bastante bien, igual que en la prueba de vuelo. Con tanta alharaca, se me había olvidado. Buenos días, Bermellón 1 —le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

—_Ya me diste mi dosis de alegría de esta mañana._ Generalmente, acostumbramos charlar durante el patrullaje para hacernos más ligera la jornada. Por favor, no me trates como un criminal.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, mi capitán. Gracias por las flores. Cambio y fuera —y cortó la comunicación.

—¡Perfecto! ¡La encontró! Hunter 1, fatalidad 0.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a una de las zonas de recuperación cerca de las montañas. Sobrevolaron una pradera con pastizales próxima a un bosque por donde corría un riachuelo. Max pensó que sería una buena idea fotografiarla para obtener evidencia para sus reportes.

—Jefe, contesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Max?

—La pradera está reverdeciendo. Hay que fotografiarla.

—Roy me comentó que retiraron la cámara del actual Bermellón 4 para perfeccionarla.

—Nicté, aquí Max, ¿me copias?

—Sí, Max, te escucho.

—¿Habrá la posibilidad de hacer tomas de la pradera en lo que vuelven a instalar la cámara en tu varitech?

—Traigo mi celular. No garantizo buenas fotos desde esta altura. Deberé aterrizar.

—Hazlo. Iré contigo. Max, encárgate.

—Entendido, jefe.

El Bermellón 1 y el Bermellón 4 descendieron en modo G. Rick corrió a ayudar a su compañera a bajar del varitech tomándola de la cintura.

—Aquí sí me puedes decir Rick —dijo con astucia.

—Estamos en servicio.

—El único que puede decirte si te estás insubordinando soy yo —dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Eres imposible! —volteó hacia la pradera al ver que Rick estaba cerrando el espacio entre ambos—. ¡Qué hermoso! La hierba está alta, hay muchas flores de muchos tonos.

—Los científicos han hecho un buen trabajo. Esto era un páramo hasta hace tres meses que lo recorrimos —Rick la observó con detenimiento mientras hacía las tomas necesarias. Comenzaba a gustarle el juego del gato y el ratón.

—¡Terminé! Le puse la máxima resolución. Espero que salgan —Rick se acercó por detrás de ella con pretexto de ver las fotos, pero Nicté alcanzó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo y se escabulló a tiempo—. _Si serás mañoso. _Mira, Rick —habían llegado a orillas del bosque.

—Hay que explorar. Traeré la radio.

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos entre la tupida maleza cuando escucharon algo.

—¡Agua! —y corrieron en dirección del sonido. Al llegar a un claro, descubrieron una cascada que caía de lo alto de la montaña formando una laguna. Había lirios y nenúfares en sus orillas.

—Jamás pensé que existiera esta laguna. Varias veces había sobrevolado el bosque, pero es la primera vez que lo exploro —expresó Rick con asombro ante tal maravilla.

—¿El agua será segura? —Nicté se quitó los guantes y remojó sus manos en el agua fresca.

—Hay muchos peces, el agua está clara. Yo digo que sí.

La piloto del Bermellón 4 caminó en dirección a unos árboles que le parecieron familiares.

—¡Duraznos! Y de los grandes.

—Voy a cortar algunos.

Rick únicamente encontró un durazno maduro y lo compartieron en un singular día de campo improvisado bajo la sombra de los árboles.

—¡Qué jugoso y dulce! ¿La última mordida? —Nicté le tendió la fruta para que Rick lo tomara, pero el piloto decidió comerlo directamente de la mano de ella viéndola a los ojos que con la luz de aquella hora más parecían de ámbar y su cabello mostraba sus tonalidades.

—Eres preciosa. Un ángel.

—Rick… yo —volteó a su derecha bajando la mirada y un leve rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas. Rick la giró de la barbilla con delicadeza para volver a contemplarla y se acercó poco a poco a sus labios. Ambos sentían una inmensa emoción en sus cuerpos y entrecerraron los ojos. Fue cuando se dejó escuchar la voz de Max en la radio.

—Jefe, jefe, contesta.

—_¡Tenías que ser tan inoportuno, Max! _Aquí Hunter —respondió con tono de disgusto. Nicté se levantó para alejarse hacia la laguna.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema con las fotos? Vimos sus varitech allá abajo.

—Ninguno, Max. Estamos por alcanzarlos.

—La capitana Hayes ha preguntado por ti, ¿qué le digo?

—Lo que vinimos a hacer. También exploramos un bosque cercano.

—Algo me dice que pasó otra cosa, ¿verdad, jefe?

—¡Cállate! Cambio y fuera. —a Nicté—. Volvamos. _Cuando por fin estamos solos en un sitio hermoso y privado. ¡Argh! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Maximilian Sterling! _

—¿Algún problema?

—Hayes me está buscando. Algo me dice que está apunto de arder Troya. Lamento que… —Nicté le puso su índice seductoramente en los labios.

—Me gustaría regresar cuando estemos sin obligaciones.

Y emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus naves. En unos minutos, alcanzaron a Max y Miriya. Fue cuando el líder Bermellón se comunicó con Hayes.

—¿Algo que deba informarme, capitán Hunter? —era el típico tono que usaba para llamarle la atención a Rick.

—Nada, capitana —tenían ya más de dos meses que no peleaban, pero ambos estuvieron igual que siempre.

—¿Nada? El sargento Perkins del Skull está en la enfermería por una crisis nerviosa.

—Él no es mi responsabilidad. Es de Roy.

—Pero sí la teniente Andrade. Me dijeron que ella lo atacó antes de iniciar su patrullaje.

—Querrás decir que fue Perkins el que la atacó. Le tocó el trasero delante de todos.

—¿Lo estuvo provocando?

—No, ella iba caminando con su casco hacia el Bermellón 4 cuando ocurrió.

—El sargento Perkins acaba de solicitar su transferencia a la Academia militar. Esa mujer está afectando al escuadrón Skull con su comportamiento inadecuado.

—Como yo lo veo, ella lo único que hizo fue defenderse.

—De una manera salvaje y vulgar.

—Si necesitas testigos para deslindar cargos, pregúntanos a todos los que estuvimos en la mañana: pilotos, personal de tierra y mecánicos. Es exactamente lo mismo que pasó con Miriya cuando entró a nuestras filas. Como estabas en la Tierra, no te enteraste.

—¿Miriya también?

—Nada más le fracturó el brazo izquierdo a su agresor. La teniente Andrade actuó en defensa propia. _Y yo, un perfecto imbécil, no pude hacer nada para partirle la cara a Perkins._

—Muy bien, Hunter. Delta 1, fuera —cortó el contacto con voz molesta. _¿Algún día dejará de jugar al caballero en brillante armadura? _Lisa sabía lo que era ser hostigada por su condición de mujer en la milicia, pero jamás se vio envuelta en un altercado como los de Miriya y Nicté. Maistroff era un hombre que gustaba de molestarla. Para él era la inocente niña boba protegida de Gloval. Y diariamente debía lidiar con eso en cualquier decisión que tomara o acciones a sugerir.

Terminada la conversación con Lisa, Roy Focker llamó a Rick.

—¿Ya supiste, hermanito?

—Que se va la manzana podrida de Perkins. Ni planeado hubiera quedado mejor. Ese tipo ya me tenía harto.

—Necesito un piloto en el Skull y de sobra sabes que aquí solamente es lo mejor. Le pedí a Lisa que buscara al más adecuado entre los pilotos que pidieron licencia indefinida hace dos años tras la Lluvia de la muerte. Por cierto, está que se la lleva el diablo por tener que explicárselo a Maistroff.

—No sé que le molestó más a Lisa si que Nicté se defendiera o la manera cómo lo hizo.

—¡Y de qué manera, cachorrito! Nada más a ti te lo digo, me tuve que proteger. Quiero hacerte tío. De verdad, te estás enamorando. Apenas si pude sujetarte para que no te fueras contra Perkins. Ya, sincerándonos, ¿se lo has dicho o te estás haciendo tonto?

—Hace un rato estuve a punto de besarla.

—Menos mal, no pierdes el tiempo. Espera, ¿cómo que estuviste a punto?

—Max nos interrumpió por la radio.

—En cuanto regrese, me lo cuentas todo. Skull 1, fuera.

Los pilotos del Bermellón volvieron a la base luego de su jornada. Cada uno hizo su reporte de observación y lo entregó a Rick. Gracias a las fotos del celular, fue el primer reporte con evidencia gráfica de los avances en la recuperación de la zona. A su vez, Rick y Roy tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Maistroff sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana, mas debido a los testimonios recabados por Lisa entre el personal del Prometheus, el coronel reconoció que su ahijado traspasó el límite al agredir directamente a una compañera y una oficial superior en rango a él.

Más tarde, Rick firmaba los reportes de patrulla, cuando Roy y Max fueron a buscarlo.

—Maximilian Sterling, no pudiste ser más inoportuno —externó su molestia al verlo.

—¿Yo que hice, jefe?

—Estuve así —puso los dedos como indicando poca cantidad— de besar a Nicté y me arruinaste el momento.

—Ni que fuera adivino para saber lo que andan haciendo, jefe.

—A ver, dame detalles, hermanito —Roy se sentó cruzado de brazos en el escritorio .

—Encontramos una pradera y Nicté sacó éstas fotos de aquí con el celular —mostrándole el reporte—. Luego fuimos a explorar un bosque cercano con una laguna. Estábamos comiendo duraznos cuando quise besarla y Max me llamó por radio. ¡No volveré a tenerla tan cerca!

—¿Tan rápido te das por vencido por un tropezón insignificante? Te he dicho más de mil veces que tienes que crear el momento y esperar la oportunidad —habló la experiencia de Roy Focker en el tema de la conquista amorosa.

—Si hubieran visto el escenario, me estarían dando la razón —resopló ofuscado.

—El mayor Focker tiene razón. Venos a Mir y a mí en nuestra primera y única cita. Primero, fue un combate mortal con cuchillos y a los pocos minutos ya nos estábamos besando y proponiéndole matrimonio.

—¿Y ella se dio cuenta que la querías besar? Lo pregunto porque luego ni te das cuenta de lo que hay delante de tu nariz.

—Pues desvió la mirada hacia abajo y se dejó girar la barbilla. ¿Eso quiere decir que le gusto?

Max y Roy voltearon al cielo pidiendo paciencia y entendimiento para el cabeza hueca de Rick.

—¡Claro que sí! Sabrá cuidarse sola, pero te está diciendo que la protejas, jefe. Son señales muy sutiles.

A Rick le brillaron los ojos. Le gustaba a Nicté Andrade.

—¿Ya la invitaste a salir? —Roy fue directo al meollo del asunto.

—Fuimos al cine el lunes pasado.

—¿Y? ¿Nada más? —a veces a Roy le daban ganas de desconocer a Rick por ser tan tímido.

—Fuimos a Pequeño Kyoto.

—Si sigues tan lento, te la van a ganar. Regálale algo, ¿sabes qué le gusta?

—La historia, la geografía y la literatura.

—Demasiado nerd.

—Mayor.

—Lo siento, Max. Una joya.

—No creo que sea de joyas. ¿Y si me voy por lo clásico? El otro día vi…

—Las joyas son lo mejor. ¡Dios mío, ilumínale a éste el entendimiento!

—¿Qué ibas a decir, jefe?

—Que en mi penúltimo día de licencia médica vi unas rosas jaspeadas amarillo con rojo que me recordaron su cabello.

—Ella no tiene el pelo de ese color —Roy habló extrañado.

—¿Puedes iluminarle los sesos a Roy también, por favor? —invocó ahora la ayuda divina—. En la sombra su cabello es castaño rojizo, a la luz es tornasolado dorado-cobrizo. Después del incidente de la clavija pensé que era pelirroja —Roy le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por tarado. Ya tienes la respuesta y te estás ahogando en un charco. ¡Ponlo en práctica!

—Hoy le dejé una nota en su casco. La encontró. Creo que le gustó.

—¿Qué le pusiste, jefe?

—Unos emoticonos de flores.

—Sigue así. En cuanto me digas que Nicté anda contigo, nos vamos a comer los cuatro en familia, tú, ella, Claudia y yo.

Aquella noche, recostado con los brazos detrás de la nuca, Rick Hunter pensaba: _¡Así, así estuve de tocar tus labios! Tu piel es como la de los duraznos. Tus ojos, tu olor no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¡Me diste de comer de tu mano! Si te llego a besar, te hago el amor ahí mismo. ¡Me estás volviendo loco, Nicté!_

Tal y como le dijera el doctor Doménico a Lisa, esa misma noche cayó una onda de calor en Nueva Macross y los alrededores.


	16. El regreso

Apenas llevaban cuatro días de la onda de calor en Nueva Macross y, literalmente, tanto militares como civiles sentían derretirse. No había hora en que las fuentes de sodas y heladerías estuvieran llenas. Algunos científicos de la base militar Macross pensaban que esta variación era uno de los tantos efectos de la Lluvia de la muerte.

Por otra parte, las Conejitas, Lisa, Claudia y Miriya disfrutaban los regalos de Nicté: abanicos de madera pintados de colores brillantes y decorados con flores y aves que resultaban perfectos para combatir el calor. Sammy recibió uno blanco, Kim, azul claro; Vanessa, en anaranjado; Lisa, amarillo, Claudia, rosa mexicano; y Miriya, púrpura. A la meltran le llamó poderosamente la atención el singular artefacto que se podía plegar y desplegar. En la noche de chicas que se organizó por entonces en casa de los Sterling, las seis se dieron a la tarea de enseñarle a usarlo. Se sentía tan contenta que se mostró muy coqueta usándolo delante de Max cuando él regresó a casa y tardaron casi nada en ponerse a jugar.

La capitana Hayes, gracias a su tremendo don para la organización, analizó los expedientes de los miembros sobrevivientes del escuadrón Skull que solicitaron licencia indefinida tras la batalla contra Dolza. El más adecuado, para su criterio, actualmente se desempeñaba como instructor en la Academia militar de la UN-Spacy, situada en Ciudad Monumento. Se le envió el mensaje correspondiente el día del incidente en el Prometheus. La respuesta llegó un día después. Estaría en Macross el próximo martes.

En el plano amoroso, se acabaron los arreglos de flores para Lisa Hayes. El capitán Spencer del escuadrón Apollo sencillamente perdió interés al ver la tardanza de la respuesta. Y así Lisa Hayes volvió a ser la hermosa mujer por la muchos soñaban, pero que nadie se atrevía a dar el paso de conocerla realmente como tal. El único había sido Rick Hunter, pero la vida estaba por hacer de las suyas en buen plan.

Por su parte, Rick se sentía particularmente feliz. La chica por la que empezaba a sentir algo más le correspondía, o al menos así se lo confirmaron Max y Roy. Fue a la florería donde viera las rosas jaspeadas amarillo con rojo dispuesto a comprar un ramo, pero el encargado le comentó que no había en existencia hasta nuevo aviso. Que con gusto lo llamaría en cuanto llegaran. Al preguntarle por el motivo para el regalo, Rick solamente atinó a decir que esas rosas le recordaban el color de su cabello de cierta persona.

El encargado soltó una risita inocente ante el argumento del piloto y Rick sintió que se estaba burlando de él. Le explicó, en forma breve, el significado del color de las flores y el mensaje que llevaban.

—Inconscientemente, usted escogió la combinación para expresar enamoramiento: amarillo y rojo. El amarillo simboliza su amistad actual y el rojo indica que desea avanzar hacia una nueva relación. Cuando las cosas ya estén más ciertas, una buena idea son las rosas anaranjadas. Hay hombres que regalan las rosas rojas de golpe y eso significa apuro o desesperación.

Rick Hunter también recibió la sugerencia de una rosa roja con varias rosas amarillas. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su idea y decidió esperar a regañadientes la llegada de las flores. Le dejó el número de su celular al florista y dejó apartada una docena.

El martes a la hora del almuerzo, las seis mujeres tomaban sus alimentos en el exterior del SDF-2, pues estar encerradas les daba más calor. Aquel día, Max y Rick realizaron su patrullaje sin la compañía de Miriya y Nicté quienes se quedaron de guardia, pues la zona a vigilar era pequeña y no requerían a todo el escuadrón. Las chicas hablaban de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Nicté estaba parada ante ellas cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura con demasiada confianza. La chica volteó enfadada y vioa un sujeto de 1.85m con casco de motociclista levantándose la visera. Apareció una sonrisa bastante conocida para ella.

—¿Tony? ¿Tú aquí?

—Sí, el mismo que viste y calza —se abrazaron con efusividad—. ¡Mírate! ¡Traes el uniforme de piloto! ¡Siempre supe que lo conseguirías!

—Otra vez en el cielo, grandote —al ver a las seis chicas preguntándose quién era aquel desconocido que trataba con tanta familiaridad a la teniente Andrade, ella se puso seria—. Disculpen, mis superiores, compañeras y amigas, la capitana Lisa Hayes, la teniente comandante Claudia Grant, la teniente Miriya Parina del escuadrón Bermellón, las tenientes Samantha Porter, Kimberley Young y Vanessa Leeds; les presento al capitán Antonio Arce Martínez.

[Inserte aquí _Born to be wild_ de Steppenwolf]. Tony se retiró el casco y se sacudió la cabeza para acomodarse su melena ondulada negra. Era un hombre joven de cuerpo atlético, piel morena clara y ojos café oscuros de mirar profundo. Lisa sintió que un calor muy extraño para ella la envolvía. Tomó su abanico y lo agitó vigorosamente al ver directamente a aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

—Capitán Antonio Arce Martínez —se cuadró ante la presencia de las seis mujeres haciendo el saludo militar.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Es de verdad? —le susurró Vanessa a Kim.

—Si lo es, que me lo envuelvan —acertó a contestar Kim.

—¿Vienes a ver a los chicos de la Academia? —preguntó Nicté—. Como eres instructor.

—¡Qué instructor ni que nada! ¡Adiós a la docencia! Regreso al Skull.

—¡Qué alegría! Vamos a trabajar juntos. Estoy en el Bermellón.

Tony se dirigió a Claudia y Miriya al reconocerlas.

—Miriya, sigues tan hermosa como siempre. Claudia, lo mismo digo.

—Perdón, ¿nos conocemos? —respondió Miriya con desconfianza.

—Tu cara se me hace familiar —Claudia se llevó su mano a la barbilla y su índice al rostro para hacer memoria donde había visto a aquel piloto antes.

—¿En serio no me recuerdan? —dijo Tony decepcionado.

—Tony, tal vez es por tu apariencia actual —mencionó Nicté al ver la cara de su amigo.

El piloto comprendió inmediatamente. Le tendió el casco a Nicté y sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo para anudárselo en la cabeza.

—¡Ya te reconocí! —celebró Miriya—. Eres el Corsario.

—No, Miriya. El Pirata de Vieques —Claudia se levantó para abrazarlo—. ¡Bienvenido, Tony! Roy se alegrará mucho al verte. Todavía sigue molesto porque te fuiste hace dos años.

—¿El Gran Cacique molesto conmigo? Eso sí es noticia. Ya verás que en cuanto me vea dejará de tener cara de nubarrón.

Lisa escuchaba la singular conversación. No recordaba a ningún piloto llamado Arce en el Skull, pero sí que tenía que entrevistar al reemplazo del sargento Perkins.

—¡Mmph! —la capitana Hayes se aclaró la voz—. Capitán Arce, ya que usted es el nuevo miembro del Skull, debo hablar con usted. Sígame a mi oficina.

—La sigo, capitana —habló con voz marcial. Luego le susurró a Nicté—. Llévate mi casco, te veo en el hangar en cuanto regrese.

Una vez que se alejaron, las preguntas llovieron sobre Nicté.

—¿De dónde conoces al capitán Arce? —le preguntó Claudia.

—El capitán Arce y yo nos conocimos en el SDF-1 en el vuelo inaugural. El GTU y la RDF convocaron a estudiantes de todo el mundo para ser testigos del evento. Ambos íbamos en la delegación de la Región Autónoma de Latinoamérica, yo, por la centro Norte donde está México: y el por la Centro y el Caribe donde está Puerto Rico. Ambos estudiamos comunicación, nada más que él se especializó en cine y yo, en periodismo escrito.

Como quedamos atrapados después de la transposición a Plutón y tras enterarnos de la travesía a lo largo del sistema solar, los maestros que iban con nosotros en nuestra delegación junto con la de la Región Autónoma de Japón y lo que antes era España decidieron crear una escuela de comunicación en el espacio. Había que estar ocupados y terminamos la carrera allá arriba, mucha práctica.

—¿Es tu novio? Digo por como te tomó de la cintura —Miriya no podía quedarse atrás.

—No, no es mi novio. Nos une un vínculo muy especial. Lo quiero mucho.

—¿Es soltero? —fue el turno de Kim.

—Sí, lo es. Y de antemano les digo a ustedes tres, Kim, Sammy y Vanessa, que está descartado. Con él sí romperían la dieta —las Conejitas bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero una mirada picarona le demostró a Nicté que sus tres amigas se daría su gusto con la mirada.

—¿Qué le gusta? Parece un hombre muy alegre —volvió a preguntar Claudia

—Le gusta mucho bailar, cualquier ritmo; toca la guitarra y canta. Adora los deportes acuáticos, los documentales de Jack Cousteau y el cine en general. Y andar en motocicleta.

—Las de mujeres que han de estar tras él —Sammy no podía quedarse atrás.

—Llegó a salir con algunas militares y civiles cuando hicimos la travesía de vuelta. Nada sin importancia.

—¿Le gusta algún tipo de mujer en especial? —Vanessa se ajustó los anteojos.

—Inteligentes y de carácter fuerte. Es un hombre decidido cuando se propone algo.

—_Soltero y le gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte_ —Claudia rápidamente comenzó a idear su estrategia—. Nicté, necesito hablarte en privado.

**Oficina de la capitana Hayes **

—Veamos, capitán Antonio Arce Martínez. Se enlistó en nuestras fuerzas después de la primera transformación del SDF-1. Asignado al escuadrón Skull del mayor Focker. Primera batalla en los anillos de Saturno. Herido de gravedad en la batalla de Marte, ascendido a teniente primero por intentar salvar al sargento Kenji Watanabe del escuadrón Wolf. Solicitó una licencia indefinida después de la Lluvia de la muerte. Última asignación, instructor en la Academia militar de Ciudad Monumento.

¿Por qué solicitó la licencia teniendo tan buen historial? Sus registros de vuelo en batalla y simulador son excelentes.

—Yo no soy militar de carrera, simplemente un recluta más que participó en la defensa del SDF-1. Pensé en aquel entonces que regresaríamos a la Tierra a hacer nuestra vida normal. Y de un plumazo todo desapareció.

Respondo a su pregunta de la licencia, necesitaba saber de los míos, de mi hogar en Vieques, la Isla Nena. Milagrosamente, Puerto Rico se salvó casi en su totalidad, la capital San Juan sí quedó muy afectada y participé en la reconstrucción. Desgraciadamente, mis padres, hermanas y hermano perecieron mientras fueron a visitar a mis abuelos en Nueva York.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —Lisa vio a ese hombre que todavía conservaba algunos rasgos adolescentes en su rostro y sintió compasión. Al verlo a los ojos, se sintió nerviosa, al grado de abochornarse.

—¿Se siente usted bien, capitana? —Tony le preguntó al verla presa del calor.

—Es el calor, capitán Arce. No estoy acostumbrada.

—Aquí en su oficina se siente bastante frío.

—Una última pregunta —Lisa sacó su abanico y lentamente lo agitó bajo su rostro. Con el suave movimiento, algunos cabellos ondularon, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el capitán Arce—. ¿Por qué aceptó regresar al escuadrón Skull? Me dice su superior de la Academia que es uno de los mejores y que los alumnos no querían que se fuera.

—Porque quiero proteger a los sobrevivientes de los rebeldes y seguir ayudándolos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —respondió con convicción.

—Bienvenido de nueva cuenta al SDF-1. El mayor Focker quiere hablar con usted. Diríjase al hangar del Skull.

—Gracias, capitana. Con su permiso, me retiro —Tony le hizo el saludo y salió.

—Antonio Arce —se recargó en su silla viendo con mirada soñadora jugueteando con el abanico plegado—. Esa mirada parece que me estuviera desnudando. ¡Dios mío! ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ah, este calor! —Lisa no dejó de abanicarse.

**Afuera del SDF-2**

—¿Con Tony? Disculpa, pero ¿estás loca? —afirmó Nicté.

—Yo misma sé que es una locura, pero es ideal para mi plan. Tú misma dijiste que le gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte.

—Pero mandarlo con la Santa Inquisición es demasiado. Mira, hagamos esto. Si sale entero de la entrevista con Hayes, lo hacemos.

—Es un trato —Claudia se retiró a su oficina dejando a Nicté con una sonrisa en los labios. Miriya se acercó.

—Hora de volver al hangar, ¿qué tanto te secreteabas con Claudia? —regresaron al Prometheus platicando.

—Y yo que pensé que a ti el chisme te resulta aburrido.

—Me sorprende de Claudia, es todo.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Nicté la vio directo a los ojos y Miriya asintió.

—Se le ocurrió algo para ayudar a una amiga a costa de un inocente.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con un inocente.

—Al capitán Arce. No sé de dónde sacó que sería perfecto para salir con la capitana Hayes.

—Lisa no ha salido con muchos hombres desde que su relación con Rick terminara. Igual Claudia tiene razón. Lisa no es mala, es, simplemente, muy reservada.

—Si tú lo dices —habían llegado a la entrada del Prometheus. Miriya se mostró interesada en el casco de Tony. Era muy distinto del suyo. Le pidió a Nicté que se lo mostrara cuando se les acercó Roy Focker.

—¿Así que aquí están las Amazonas del Bermellón? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí, mayor Focker. El nuevo elemento del Skull está con la capitana Hayes —Miriya le devolvió el casco a Nicté aventándoselo como si fuera un balón de baloncesto.

—¡Auch, qué fuerza tienes, Miri! —Nicté se sobó las manos.

—¡Maldita sea! A ver si no se echa a correr después de la entrevista. Hayes les impone mucho a los hombres.

—Lo dudo mucho, mi mayor. Allá viene —Arce llegó con paso tranquilo y sonriendo fresco como lechuga.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué qué….? —Roy volteó y se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Qué qué carajos hago aquí? Volver al Skull bajo tus órdenes, Gran Cacique. ¡Venga un abrazo! —los dos pilotos se fundieron en un sonoro y cálido abrazo.

—¡Malnacido! ¿Te largaste por dos años para terminar en la Academia?

—Ya me tienes aquí de vuelta, Focker. Tú sabes la razón de sobra para irme. Es más, aquí están tus 100 créditos. Ganaste la apuesta.

—¿Cuál apuesta? —Miriya preguntó extrañada.

—Una que hicimos el día que se despidió de nosotros. Apostamos 100 créditos a que tarde que temprano volvería porque una vez que te subes a un varitech, ya jamás puedes olvidarlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Hayes?

—Muy bien, su carácter tan firme como siempre. Me encanta esa mujer.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? —Nicté fue a los vestidores de chicas a llamar a Claudia.

**Oficina de Claudia Grant**

—Grant.

—¿Claudia? Tony llegó intacto. Pensé que lo reprendería por tomarme de la cintura.

—No me lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Lisa jamás pierde la oportunidad de llamar la atención ante las violaciones del reglamento. ¿Qué pasó?

—No sabría decirte. Entonces, ¿se hace o no?

—Tú encárgate de Arce. A Hayes, déjamela.

—De acuerdo. Eso sí, Claudia, te advierto que como Tony salga herido, no te la acabas.

—Está bien, acepto la responsabilidad. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera. _Lo siento, Lisa. Sé que dijiste que manejarías las cosas a tu modo, pero una ligera ayuda no te vendría mal._

**De vuelta en el hangar del Bermellón**

A las 1700, el Bermellón regresó a la base Macross. Miriya y Nicté esperaban a sus integrantes afuera de la oficina.

Miriya corrió hacia Max a recibirlo con un beso y a ayudarle con el casco.

—¡Ah, qué día!

—¿Cansado, mi amor?

—Y que lo digas, Miri. Después de dos horas patrullando puro desierto, cualquiera se fastidia, aun si es una zona pequeña.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquirió Rick también exhausto.

—Hace unas horas llegó el nuevo piloto del Skull. Está en la oficina con el mayor Focker —respondió Nicté.

De la oficina del Skull, salieron Roy Focker y Tony Arce charlando y riendo entre ellos.

—¿Miren nada más quiénes están aquí? Maximilian _Saeta Azul_ Sterling y Richard _Bebé Llorón_ Hunter —Tony se dirigió a los recién llegados. Rick sintió que se le revolvió el estómago al escucharlo decir eso y más delante de Nicté.

—¿Tony Arce? No te veía desde que nos dejaste tras el ataque de Dolza, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Caray, sigues haciendo pesas! —Max también lo abrazó.

—Un poco de natación en las mañanas. Es todo. ¿Y cómo va tu vida de casado?

—Maravillosamente. Tenemos una hija, Dana, pero me gustaría tener la parejita.

—Y seguimos practicando tres veces al día para el nuevo bebé —Roy, Max y Rick se pusieron de colores ante la franqueza de Miriya, mientras Nicté y Tony se rieron discretamente.

—Hola, Arce. Sigues tan… simpático —Rick se acercó más por buena educación que por gusto y le estrechó la mano.

—¿Qué son esos saludos, Hunter? Ven acá —y le palmeó la espalda con tal fuerza que se terminó sobando.

—¡Ouch! ¡Tú si tienes manos de piedra!

—Es que te aprecio mucho. Bueno, damas y caballeros, fue un placer volver a verlos, pero debo ir a desempacar. Nic, ¿y mi casco?

—Aquí está, Pirata. Te acompaño. Nos vemos mañana —los dos pilotos saludaron militarmente a sus superiores y compañeros—. ¿Listo? —Nicté y Tony sacaron sus anteojos oscuros modelo aviador al mismo tiempo y se fueron bromeando por el camino al estacionamiento.

Rick los siguió discretamente para verlos irse en una motocicleta Harley Davison. Nicté iba sujeta de la cintura de Tony. Ver aquella escena hizo que a Rick le saliera humo por las orejas y rechinara los dientes. _¡Es el colmo! La chica que me gusta y el tipo que más odio en el planeta, juntos. ¡Maldición! _

Se fue a cambiar al vestidor pensando como era posible que Nicté le hubiera mentido.

**Barraca de Tony Arce, 15 minutos después**

—Nunca voy a olvidar esta foto —Nicté sostenía un marco donde estaban siete estudiantes de comunicación y periodismo de Latinoamérica posando en el mirador espacial del SDF-1 a medianoche dos días antes de la batalla de Marte: Carlos Ortega, de Buenos Aires, Argentina, producción y guionismo de cine; Kenji Watanabe, periodismo gráfico de Callao, Perú; Carmina Alcántara, gitana de Granada, España, en locución de radio; Fátima Urquizu, de Cartagena de Indias, Colombia, periodismo digital, Flavio Minaya, Monterrey, México, en producción de televisión, y ellos dos.

—Nuestra última foto juntos. La mejor noche cantando rock en español.

—"dame una cita

vamos al parque,

entra en mi vida,

sin anunciarte."

—" abre las puertas,

cierra los ojos,

vamos a vernos,

poquito a poco."

Ambos a coro:

"dame tus manos,

siente las mías,

como dos ciegos,

Santa Lucía, Santa Lucía, Santa Lucía".

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedó esa chica ansiosa y perfeccionista que conocí? Actuaste de manera espontánea.

—Nada más estoy aprendiendo a ser yo. A veces tengo mis resbalones, pero ya no me siento culpable, simplemente los acepto.

—¡Piloto del Bermellón! Estoy tan orgulloso. Te admiro por tu constancia —Tony la abrazó acariciando su espalda.

—Tony, ¿realmente por qué volviste al Skull? —preguntó mientras acomodaba algunos libros sobre cine estadounidense de los años 40 y 50.

—Por mi familia, ustedes seis. Sentí el deber de proteger lo poco que nos quedaba. Di todo de mí en la academia. Había que cambiar de aires.

—¿Y qué pasó con el proyecto de Operación Nostalgia?

—Detenido hasta que encontrar quiénes puedan con esas máquinas. Ya está casi todo.

—Oye, ¿y qué pasó en tu entrevista con la Reina de Corazones?

Tony, que estaba sacando unos discos compactos de una caja, solamente atinó a decir.

—Sigue tan bella e inalcanzable. Supongo que ella y Hunter terminaron dándose cuenta que sentían algo el uno por el otro —dijo con pesar.

—Mejor siéntate —ambos se sentaron estilo apache en el piso—. Está libre.

—¿Qué? —extendió los brazos como alejarla—. No, Nic, tú no eres de las que hace bromas crueles y menos con eso.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Según Inteligencia del Puente…

—Alias las Conejitas.

—Tronaron un día antes de mi llegada. En plena pista —a Tony se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Solamente sus seis amigos sabían que él se había enamorado de Lisa Hayes y que se había hecho a un lado por la manera en que ella y Rick Hunter se veían cuando volvieron al SDF-1 después de la Lluvia de la muerte. Sin embargo no estaba del todo convencido.

—Oye, ¿y qué tanto te preguntaron cuando me fui con Liz? Poco alcancé a escuchar. Algo de novio —Tony sabía que algo importante había pasado.

—Que de donde te conocía, que si eres soltero, qué te gusta y que si somos novios.

—Somos más que novios —y mostraron una cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda.

—Y Claudia Grant me pidió que te dijera si estarías interesado en salir con la capitana Hayes.

—Por supuesto tú no dijiste nada.

—Obvio que no.

—¡Listo! —terminó de acomodar sus compactos—. Mejor vamos a cenar y me sigues contando, Huracán Andrade. ¿Qué tal una piña colada?

Tony llevó a Nicté a un barrio de Nueva Macross llamado Pequeñas Américas donde podían comer y encontrar productos desde México hasta la Tierra del Fuego, incluyendo el Caribe.

Al calor de la charla y la comida de su tierra, definieron sus respectivas estrategias para dar el siguiente paso.


	17. Dos caminos

_¿Qué me pasó con el capitán Arce? Ese calor jamás lo había sentido. Espero haberlo disimulado bien con el abanico._ En eso pensaba Lisa al llegar al puente del SDF-2 como todas las mañanas con su taza de café. _Esa mirada, no he dejado de pensar en ella._

_De todos los pilotos de Macross justamente tenía que ser el _Pirata de Vieques_ el que se fijara en Nicté. ¿De dónde se conocen? Igual Roy tiene razón y debo ser más decidido. Oye Hunter, ella te dijo que fueras tú mismo. Deja de hacerte historias._

A los pocos días de su regreso, parecía que el capitán Antonio Arce jamás se hubiera ido, aunque sí notó que las cosas eran algo distintas, ya que no era lo mismo estar en estado de alerta máxima en tiempos de guerra que un simple patrullaje. Reconoció a miembros del personal de tierra y mecánicos que le dieron la más cordial de las bienvenidas. _Tomé la decisión correcta. Y es grade la recompensa. _

_¿Qué le pasará a Rick? Está muy raro conmigo. Igual es el calor y él no está tan acostumbrado o tiene muchas presiones. De cualquier forma, nos vendrá bien charlar. ¡Ah, Tony! Me encanta que estés aquí. _

**Hora de la comida. Cafetería de la base Macross. **

Aquella tarde, Lisa comió sola, pues Claudia fue con Roy a Nueva Macross. Igual sucedió con las Conejitas que recibieron la invitación de Rico, Bron y Konda. Si no le gustaba estar sola, menos a la hora de comer. Nadie osaba compartir su mesa con ella, ni hombres ni mujeres, debido a su mismo temperamento.

Escogió crema de champiñones, croquetas de pescado con ensalada verde y pudín de vainilla como postre. De beber, agua mineral. Tomó asiento y se concentró exclusivamente en comer. Lo hacía con un poco de prisa porque quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Fue cuando una voz masculina la hizo levantar la vista de su plato.

—Buenas tardes, capitana Hayes —era el capitán Antonio Arce.

Lisa casi se atragantó al verlo parado ante ella.

—¡Cof, cof! ¡Capp-itán Arce! Buenas tardes —se tapó la boca con la servilleta.

—¿Será molestia sentarme con usted? El lugar está lleno.

—De ningún manera. Adelante, por favor —Lisa lo invitó cordialmente a sentarse. Tony tomó asiento al lado de ella.

En ese momento, los comensales se dieron cuenta de la escena. Y su sombro careció de límites. ¿Quién sería el osado militar con temple para sentarse con la _Reina del Hielo_? El único había sido el capitán Hunter y debido al carácter tan volátil de ambos, pocas veces se les vio juntos compartiendo sus alimentos.

—Gracias. _Sigue tan linda como siempre_ —Tony llevaba carne asada con ensalada de col y zanahoria sin aderezo, una sopa de habas, un plato de fruta picada y agua mineral y una canasta con tres piezas de pan—. Podemos compartir el pan, por si gusta.

—¡Oh! No creo que sea correcto, capitán. Pero se lo agradezco de todos modos.

Tony unió las manos e inclinó la cabeza y musitó una oración. Lisa dejó de comer inmediatamente por respeto a su compañero. Tony se persignó.

—Amén. Buen provecho, capitana.

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué es extraño? —Tony tomó una pieza de pan para acompañar su sopa.

—Hacía mucho que no estaba presente en la bendición de los alimentos.

—En casa siempre lo hemos hecho. ¿Lo acostumbraban en su familia?

—Mi padre era ateo. Mi madre era la que se encargaba. A su muerte, olvidé hacerlo. Me causaba mucho dolor —Lisa se entristeció un poco, pero cambió su actitud para hacer más grata la comida de ambos—. Hablando de cosas menos tristes, ¿cómo se ha sentido desde que regresó a Macross?

—¡Fabuloso! Está casi igual que como lo dejé, excepto porque en lugar de ver hacia el espacio las 24 horas, ahora se ve la ciudad o las pistas a la luz del sol. Ya no están algunos amigos, pero así es la vida. Tan misteriosa y tan fascinante.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿por qué sorprendió a la teniente Andrade como lo hizo? —Lisa quería entender la razón de ese comportamiento.

—Es un juego que teníamos en el SDF-1 —y le contó exactamente lo que Nicté dijera a Claudia, Miriya y las Conejitas.

—¿Ella también estuvo con nosotros? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

—¿No lo sabía? Así es Nic…, digo la teniente Andrade, hasta que toma confianza, uno es cuando la conoce —a Tony le brillaron los ojos en cuanto la mencionó, cosa que a Lisa le causó cierto recelo.

–Me imagino que han de tener una relación muy cercana.

—Más de lo que piensa —fue cuando exclamó—. ¡Madre mía! Extrañaba la sazón de Collins, nadie como él para asar carne—. ¿Sabe? Hay algo que todavía no entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lisa tomó un pedazo de pan que se llevó a la boca.

—¿Cómo es posible que usted, una persona tan amable, esté comiendo sola?

Lisa se sonrojó.

—Capitán, me parece que exagera.

—Lo mismo que respondió aquella vez.

—¿Yo, cuándo?

—Permítame recordárselo. Iba usted con un suéter cuello de tortuga color mostaza y una falda azul. Venía saliendo de una tienda de ropa femenina y casi pisa una cáscara de plátano.

Lisa hizo memoria. Se vio a sí misma, después de separarse de las Conejitas y haber conocido a Rick Hunter, regresar por dos cajas a la tienda de ropa donde sorprendieran a Rick. Llevaba un vestido para ella y otro para Claudia. Se los colocaron en dos cajas grandes y para salir las acomodó de tal manera que le tapaban la vista. De pronto escuchó que una voz varonil le decía que diera un paso hacia atrás.

Se acercó un joven rapado con gorra negra de beisbolista con la visera volteada hacia atrás que la ayudó con las cajas. Vestía una camisola blanca de los Yankees de Nueva York, jeans azul cobalto y tenis negros. En agradecimiento, Lisa lo invitó a comer unos emparedados de lomo canadiense. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero nunca se dijeron ni su nombre ni en qué trabajaban. Tony le mencionó lo amable que era y Lisa dijo que estaba exagerando.

—¿Era usted? Con razón no lo reconocí cuando se presentó. ¿Por qué estaba rapado en ese momento?

Tony esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Usted me habría admitido con el cabello abajo del hombro atado en una cola de caballo y arracadas en las dos orejas?

—No, nunca. ¿Usted se vestía así?

—En la Universidad de Puerto Rico. Fue idea de tres amigas que debía ponerme presentable si quería unirme a las fuerzas de defensa. Una de ellas era peluquera y me rapó completamente y la segunda guardó mis arracadas. La tercera, _te adoro Nic, _en broma me dijo que no me fuera a pasar lo que a Sansón cuando le cortaron el cabello.

—¿En serio pasó todo eso? Ahora me explicó por qué Claudia y Miriya no lo reconocieron.

—Por eso me tuve que poner un pañuelo en la cabeza durante varios meses. El casco es muy frío. Imagínese mi reacción al verla en la tacnet el día de la batalla de los anillos de Saturno. Me dije, Tony, hablaste con la teniente Hayes. Eso es tener buena suerte. _La chica de los ojos de jade._

—Yo no lo recuerdo en la tacnet.

—Es normal. Entre el nerviosismo, el número de pilotos y cierto boquiflojo indisciplinado que capturó su atención, es lógico que no me recuerde. Decía mi madre, profesora de inglés en la primaria, que los profesores recuerdan más al alumno indisciplinado que al bien portado.

—No lo sé, pero me parece que se ve mejor con cabello. _Hayes, ¿le estás coqueteando? ¡Contrólate!_ —se sonrojó por lo que dijo que se levantó apresurada—. Te-tengo que irme.

—Capitana, pero no tocó su postre. Todavía faltan quince minutos para que termine la hora de comida.

—N-no me había dado cuenta. _¡Dios mío! Estoy muy verniosa. ¡Ay, no! Hasta en el pensamiento me fallan las palabras_

Terminaron su postre en silencio. Lisa y Tony se veían disimuladamente. Al finalizar, ambos llevaron sus charolas a la barra.

—Capitana Hayes. Me dio mucho gusto compartir la mesa con usted. Espero se pueda volver a repetir —le tendió la mano en señal de amistad.

—Cuando quiera, capitán Arce. Fue muy agradable —Lisa la aceptó y ese delicioso calor le comenzó a despertar sensaciones un tanto desconocidas para ella.

Se despidieron y regresaron a sus obligaciones. Cada uno recordaba gratamente la presencia de cada uno a su lado.

—Liz, la chica de los ojos de jade.

—Tony Arce. Un caballero para ser un pirata del Caribe.

**1800 Hangar del Bermellón**

Rick encontró una nota en el reporte de Nicté que le entregó al regresar de su patrullaje.

"Tenemos un día de campo pendiente. Nos vemos a las 1900 en el parque donde hablamos la primera vez. Lleva limonada y vasos. N.A."

—¿Limonada? ¿Qué tramas, Nicté Andrade? —Rick tomó la nota con una mano tratando de encontrar respuesta sus interrogantes—.Veamos —consultó su reloj. Eran las 1800—. Lo bueno que el parque está cerca —llevó los reportes al puente y salió a prepararse. Se puso una camisa blanca de cuadros azules arremangada arriba del codo, pantalón de gabardina caqui y zapatos casuales color negro.

**1900 Parque Central de Nueva Macross**

Rick Hunter iba listo para tan peculiar noche. A esa hora, el ambiente había refrescado un poco y permitía los habitantes de la ciudad disfrutar de una temperatura más agradable. De pronto, sonó su celular.

—Hola, Nicté.

—Hola, Rick. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Estoy por llegar.

Rick la reconoció. Era la chica con overol de pierna corta a la mitad de sus muslos, blusa a rayas blancas y rojas con sandalias blancas con una canasta; sentada en la fuente hablando por celular.

—¿Tú por dónde andas?

—Supongo que por el mismo rumbo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la canasta? —Rick se sentó detrás de ella haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—¿Cómo sabes que traigo una canasta?

—Tal vez porque te estoy viendo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Nicté se levantó buscando para casi todos lados. Rick se reía del otro lado de la línea. A ella también le gustaba el juego—. ¡Ya, déjate ver!

—No, hasta que me encuentres.

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? —giró sobre sí misma. Rick ya no estaba ahí—. Habría jurado que estabas en la fuente.

—¿Te rindes? —Rick le habló cerca de su oreja lo que causó que ella saltara.

—¡Rick, me asustaste! —la chica guardó el celular en su bolsa.

El piloto se reía de su travesura.

—Roy también se espantaba cuando lo hacía. Creo que no he perdido el toque.

—El toque te voy a dar en cuanto te alcance —dijo la chica con fingido enfado acercándose y lo único que hizo fue tomar de sus manos la bolsa donde Rick llevaba la limonada y los vasos —. ¡A que no me alcanzas! —y salió corriendo.

—¡Ya verás! —Rick tomó la canasta con relativa facilidad y salió tras ella.

Al cabo de un rato, encontraron una zona del parque donde crecía un frondoso roble. Rick se sentó bajo su copa. No era divertido correr cargando algo en las manos. Después de un rato. Nicté llegó con él.

—Pensé que me atraparías —se apoyó en el tronco viendo a un agitado Rick y puso la bolsa en el piso.

—Y lo haré. Ya no traigo la canasta —y se reinició la persecución alrededor del árbol. Esta vez sí duraron más tiempo jugando. Rick terminó sujetándola por el brazo—. ¡Ríndete!

—No —ella con coquetería se negaba tratando se zafarse.

—¿No? —Rick la tomó de la otra mano. Le encantaba verla riéndose.

—¡Vaya hasta que se te quitó el mal humor! —era cierto. Rick estaba más relajado— ¿Qué te tenía tan de malas?

—Tonteras —emprendieron el camino de regreso al roble.

—Eso no puedo saberlo si no me dices. Mejor ayúdame a poner el mantel y me cuentas.

Nicté sacó de la canasta un mantel de cuadros verdes y blancos. Entre los dos lo tendieron bajo el árbol. Rick sacó la jarra con limonada y la sirvió, mientras ella sacaba dos platos y cuatro envoltorios en servilletas de papel que puso en un platón.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer un día de campo a esta hora?

—Porque hace calor. Y también tenía ganas de hacer algo contigo desde que estuvimos en la laguna.

—Entonces será nuestra primera noche de campo —al ver los envoltorios—. ¿Qué trajiste de comer?

—Tortas.

—¿Tortas? ¿De las que tienen crema batida?

—Esos son pasteles. Bueno, así los conozco. ¿Por qué no te sirves? —le acercó el platón— Se parecen un poco a los emparedados, pero esto es mejor. El pan se llama bolillo, tiene la forma de un grano de trigo.

Rick desenvolvió la servilleta y observó el pan dorado, alargado y crujiente con un corte a lo largo de su superficie. Estaba relleno de queso blanco y aguacate. Pocas veces había probado el aguacate, pero reconoció el sabor al darle la primera mordida.

—¡Esto está rico! —y fue cuando recordó que los mexicanos tienen particular afición por el picante—. ¿Le pusiste chile?

—No, lo traje aparte. Como no sé si eres de los que gustan o no del picante —y sacó de la canasta un frasco con chiles chipotles en adobo. Ella le puso un poco a su torta.

—Tú has de comer mucho chile.

—Hasta eso, poco. En cambio mi familia, para que te cuento. Me gustaría saber a quién se le habrá ocurrido pensar que todos los mexicanos somos aficionados al picante.

—Yo casi no lo como, soy muy sensible. Roy se puede comer varios platos de chili con carne y está como si nada.

—¡Qué delicia!—le dio un trago a su limonada—. Oye, Rick, — puso un tono de voz serio—. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy raro conmigo —Rick se quedó comiendo su torta y tomó la otra. No quería hablar como era su costumbre cuando estaba molesto—. Por favor, ¿tiene algo que ver con mi desempeño en lo que llevo como piloto del Bermellón?

Rick dio un respingo.

—No, has seguido órdenes al pie de la letra, tus reportes están al día. Es otra cosa.

—¿Tiene que ver con el capitán Arce? Cuando lo viste, parece que te cayó muy mal. ¿Te debe dinero o algo?

—Siquiera fuera eso. Es algo muy penoso que tuvieras que escucharlo.

—Tony suele poner apodos muy ingeniosos y no lo hace por maldad.

—_Y todavía lo llama Tony y lo defiende_. ¿Se puede saber de dónde se conocen? —Rick no podía disimular su enfado.

—¿Te acuerdas que te mencioné que me hice de cinco amigos a bordo del SDF-1? —Rick asintió—. Tony es uno de ellos. Y lo admiro mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un burlón irrespetuoso?

Nicté puso la mirada inexpresiva al escuchar aquel tono hiriente.

—No, por arriesgar su vida para salvar a otra persona. Desgraciadamente, no lo consiguió. Se culpó durante un tiempo Él también te admira.

—¿Ese pretencioso admirarme?

—Cualquiera diría que estás celoso de él. Y no entiendo de qué.

—¿Celoso yo de Arce? —Rick le dio la espalda—. _Me dolió que me dijera así delante tuyo. Y luego que te fueras en la moto con él._

Nicté se dio cuenta que ese momento era crucial para romper el hielo. Se levantó y se quitó las sandalias.

—Rick, ven —ella le tendió la mano—. Quítate los zapatos. Te va a gustar.

—¿Qué, cómo? —la mente de Rick estaba en blanco.

—Que te quites los zapatos. Lo que necesitas es relajarte. ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ante la indecisión de Rick, Nicté se arrodilló delante de él y le desató las cintas, como invitándolo a dar el paso siguiente.

—¿Estás loca? —el piloto se paralizó. La idea le resultaba descabellada.

—Sí, un poco. ¿A qué le temes? —supo darle en su orgullo y puso las manos en sus caderas en actitud desafiante.

—A nada —Rick impulsivamente se quitó zapatos y calcetines, se dobló el pantalón hasta las rodillas y se paró sobre la hierba. Al sentir el pasto en contacto con su piel, le trajo vívidos recuerdos de su infancia.

Se vio a sí mismo corriendo descalzo por los pastizales de la granja Hunter. Al regresar del jardín de niños no había nada que más disfrutara que sentir el pasto bajo sus pies en la época de primavera y verano. Cuando lo hacía era porque sus compañeritos lo molestaban diciéndole que Pops los había abandonado a él y su mamá, ya que casi no vivía con ellos por hacer las giras con el circo aéreo.

Fue su madre la que le dijo que a veces la mejor manera de recuperar la alegría era pisar del pasto sin traer nada en los pies. Tras la muerte de ella, lo hizo varias veces sin resultados y dejó de hacerlo.

Rick se quedó percibiendo aquella sensación tan familiar. La hierba estaba fresca. Dio unos pocos pasos y se echó a correr. Se sentía libre. Comprobó que su mamá tenía razón todo ese tiempo. Nicté se sintió contenta de verlo tan emocionado, parecía un niño. Después de unos minutos, el piloto volvió a su lado y se tiró sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? –ella se arrodilló detrás de su cabeza y bajó su rostro hasta casi tocar el suyo.

—¡Puff! ¡Sssí! —abrió los ojos y vio a Nicté contemplándolo con las estrellas como fondo. Su corazón latía con vigor, pero no sabía si por el esfuerzo físico o por tenerla tan cerca. Ella le acarició su revuelta caballera. Se sentía tan bien.

Fue cuando abrieron los aspersores del parque. Nicté puso cara de travesura.

—¡Alcánzame! —ella se dirigió hacia los aspersores.

Rick la siguió y varias veces la atrapó, pero ella conseguía zafarse. Luego cambiaron, ella lo perseguía y él no le dio la más mínima oportunidad de dejarse atrapar. A la luz de la luna, jugaron hasta quedar exhaustos y empapados. No les molestó, pues el calor lo ameritaba. Regresaron bajo el roble y se tiraron en la hierba tomándose de las manos.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos y sentir la mano del otro era difícil de ignorar. Rick se incorporó y se quedó contemplando a Nicté. La observó detenidamente, sus piernas, sus manos, sus labios entreabiertos por el esfuerzo, su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Deseó que los abriera. Se puso a su lado de costado apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha. Fue cuando ella abrió los ojos. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Ella también se reincorporó para quedar de frente a Rick. Hizo la mirada hacia un lado y la regresó.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse. Rick veía tanto sus labios como sus ojos. Tenían un encanto particular. Por su parte, Nicté tampoco podía apartar la vista de Rick ni de su boca. Querían prolongar el momento y fue cuando sus bocas se tocaron suavemente. La respiración de ambos se sincronizó. Ninguno quería detener la tibia caricia.

Rick se separó unos centímetros y abrió los ojos. No era un sueño. Nicté también abrió los suyos y volvieron a fundirse en un beso tierno y juguetón. Rick le acariciaba las mejillas con sus nudillos. Ella hacía lo propio con su cabello rebelde. Se separaron como para tratar de reconocerse. Y se sonrojaron. No sabían que decirse. Lo único que hizo Rick fue levantarse y tenderle la mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie. Y fueron a caminar tomados de la mano. No hacía falta usar palabras, las caricias de sus manos lo decían todo.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, las 2200, recogieron todo y regresaron al barrio militar caminando con los zapatos en una mano y la canasta y la bolsa con la jarra y los vasos en la otra. Parecían dos aventureros que regresaban de la playa.

Llegaron a la barraca de Nicté. Rick la atrajo suavemente hacia él y la abrazó besando su cabello, Nicté simplemente se apoyó contra su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón. Rick pensó que si decía una sola palabra despertaría de tan hermoso sueño.

_¡Es increíble! ¿Así es un beso en tiempos de paz? ¿Sin decisiones precipitadas para salvar la vida o nada más porque no sabes si volverás de la batalla final? Nicté, este calor tuyo. No sé como describirlo. Nada más quiero estar así, contigo._

_Rick Hunter. Me encanta el latir de tu corazón. Tus brazos son tan fuertes. Me siento tan segura contigo._

Sin embargo debían separarse. Volvieron a besarse con ternura.

—Te veo mañana, mi ángel.

—Ya te extraño, mi capitán.

Rick y Nicté se sentían los seres más dichosos en ese momento por estar con esa persona que los había visto tal cual. Sin miedos ni prejuicios.


	18. Celos

La onda de calor en Nueva Macross y los alrededores continuaba, sin embargo su llegada también trajo consigo pasiones exaltadas. Para Rick Hunter aquel beso en el parque todavía le parecía un sueño, pero la sola presencia de Antonio Arce bastaba para que sus celos se encendieran y le recordaran que había un rival que podría quitarle a Nicté si no hacía algo.

En el caso de Lisa Hayes, recordaba gratamente la compañía del capitán Antonio Arce en su mesa, mas ella también sentía celos por Nicté Andrade. Su parte racional le decía que tanto la teniente Andrade como el capitán Arce se conocían de tiempo atrás y en palabras del propio _Pirata de Vieques_ tenían una relación más que cercana. En cambio, su instinto territorial se estaba despertando y esta vez muy en serio. Para Lisa imaginarse a Nicté con Tony y también con Rick era poco menos que aceptable, era ABSOLUTAMENTE INTOLERABLE.

Tanto Rick como Lisa ni se imaginaban cuán equivocados estaban respecto a lo que entendían referente a la relación de Nicté Andrade y Tony Arce.

Aquella mañana, Nicté despedía a Tony para su patrullaje, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rick Hunter. Él, con sonrisa triunfal, sabía que en poco tiempo ganaría la partida, si su estrategia era la correcta.

_Vas a saber quien es el mejor, Arce. Si el florista tiene razón, Nicté sabrá lo que siento por ella. Quedó de traer las rosas hoy antes de mi salida a patrullar. Exactamente en media hora. _Y se fue a esperar al encargado de la florería a la puerta de entrada.

—Entonces como quedamos, mi amor. Esta noche nos vamos de rumba.

—Yo les aviso a las Conejitas y a Claudia.

—Y lo más importante, la _Chica de los Ojos de Jade_ tiene que ir también.

—Despreocúpate, Claudia se encargará de eso. Cuídate —se abrazaron—. Te veo más tarde.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la base, Rick estaba teniendo un contratiempo.

—Yo dejé apartada una docena de rosas jaspeadas y me trajo UNA. Exijo una explicación.

—Verá, capitán. Las altas temperaturas han afectado la mercancía. Las plantas se han marchitado. Milagrosamente, este botón se mantuvo en excelentes condiciones por venir al fondo de la caja.

Rick estaba por interrumpir al encargado.

—Permítame seguir, por favor. Sé que es muy importante para usted que esa persona reciba este regalo. Le aseguro que el mismo efecto tendrá si le lleva una o una docena. Es cuestión de costumbres.

En lo que se refiere al pago, le devuelvo el dinero restante por las once rosas faltantes. Y como quiero conservarlo como cliente y para compensarlo por este inconveniente, en su siguiente compra el ramo de una docena será a la mitad de precio. Sea del color de rosas que sean.

Rick quedó convencido por la oferta.

—Gracias. Es usted muy honesto.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted —el florista se retiró dejándole a Rick la rosa preparada como si fuera un ramo con una cápsula especial en su tallo con suficiente agua para que pudiera sobrevivir en lo que la colocaban en un florero.

Rick regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina del Bermellón, escribió algo en la tarjeta y se quedó pensando en la forma de dársela. _Su casillero._ Estaba cometiendo una locura que en caso de que lo atraparan ameritaría una fuerte sanción disciplinaria por entrar a los vestidores femeninos. Afortunadamente, no había nadie. Dejó la rosa en la manija del casillero de Nicté y se preparó para su patrullaje.

**1200 Cuadrante Delta 3, sector 1**

—Skull 3 a Skull 1 —era una comunicación por canal privado.

—Adelante, Arce. ¿Encontraste algo?

—Sin novedad. ¿Y qué, esta noche nos vamos de rumba?

La sola mención de la palabra fiesta en cualquier idioma era suficiente para que Roy se entusiasmara.

—Como que me llamo Roy Focker.

—A las 2000 en el Café Seciéle. Lleva ropa y zapatos cómodos.

—Habrá que avisarles a Max y al cachorro.

—En cuanto volvamos, Gran Cacique.

**Hora de la comida. Cafetería de la base Macross**

Claudia Grant, las Conejitas, Miriya y Nicté disfrutaban sus alimentos cuando la nueva piloto del Bermellón les dio la noticia.

—¿Tienen algo que hacer a la salida?

—¿Por qué, Nicté? —pregunto Sammy.

—El capitán Arce me pidió que les dijera que esta noche nos vamos de rumba.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miriya no supo que pensar. Lo mismo las demás.

—Significa que vamos a ir de fiesta, a bailar. En este caso música tropical.

—Pero nosotras no sabemos cómo se baila eso —afirmó Kim.

—No se preocupen. Con confianza, el capitán Arce les enseña, así me dijo. Guaracha, rumba, salsa, cumbia. Pero hay que ir TODOS —al recalcar la última palabra, Claudia entendió que Lisa debía estar presente—. A las 2000 en el Café Seciéle, lleven ropa y zapatos cómodos —a las Conejitas—. Lleven a sus galanes les aseguro que se van a divertir.

**1630 Oficina de la capitana Lisa Hayes**

La capitana Hayes ultimaba los detalles para una misión de envío de suministros médicos a Kamchatka, Rusia, al día siguiente.

_Veamos, tendré que cambiar los elementos de la escolta. Este viaje será muy peligroso. Necesito que vaya gente con experiencia que apoye a Roy. Sí, definitivamente Max Sterling. Originalmente iría el sargento Perkins, pero mejor pondré a… Y si no te conociera, Hayes, vas a cometer una pequeña travesura._ Escribió un nombre más en la lista. _Sí, perfecto._

En eso sonó el teléfono.

—Hayes.

—¿Ocupada? —era Claudia Grant.

—Cambiando unos escoltas para la misión de mañana. ¿Por qué?

—Nos vamos a bailar esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Nos invitó el capitán Arce. Vamos a ir todos.

A pesar que la compañía del capitán Arce fue agradable, le disgustaba lo nerviosa que la ponía su presencia.

—¿Con ese sujeto? Imposible, olvídalo —se escuchó sobresaltada.

—Has estado trabajando demasiado.

—Está bien, está bien. Con tal que dejes de fastidiar. Nada más envío un memo con carácter de urgente.

—Te aviso que debes llevar ropa y calzado cómodo. Si no vienes, voy a buscarte.

**1645 Vestidores femeninos del Prometheus**

—Me habría gustado salir hoy —expresó Miriya decepcionada por el sistema para evitar que los pilotos sufrieran golpe de calor durante los patrullajes: dos pilotos por cuadrante.

—A mí también, Miri. Pero hay que estar en alerta, aunque nos aburramos. Todavía no regresan Max y Rick —fue a su casillero a buscar algo—. ¿Y esto? —el botón de rosa jaspeada había abierto con el calor del ambiente y la frescura de su cápsula de hidratación. La acercó a su nariz para aspirar su aroma. Luego tomó la tarjeta.

"Esta flor me recuerda el color de tus cabellos al sol. Me encantas. R.H."

A la teniente Andrade le gustó mucho aquella rosa, pero no recordó su significado. Fue que le mandó un mensaje a una amiga en el norte de México para preguntarle, ya que al ser diseñadora de modas conocía de esos temas. La respuesta fue inmediata. Exactamente la misma que la del florista.

Miriya se acercó al ver a Nicté con una gran sonrisa y mirada soñadora. La flor también se le hizo lo más maravilloso que había visto.

—¡Es muy linda! ¿De quién es? —Nicté le tendió la tarjeta—. ¡Rick Hunter! ¿Será posible? Es desde la parrillada, ¿cierto?

—¡Ah, Miri! —dio un profundo suspiro—. Nada más lo veo o escucho su nombre y me siento feliz.

—No es por ser aguarumbas, pero ¿estás segura de querer salir con él? Es un perfecto cabeza hueca. No reconoce lo bueno ni aunque lo tenga en sus narices.

—¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Aguarumbas?

—¿No es así como se le dicen a alguien que echar a perder las cosas?

—Aguasfiestas, Miri —se rio de la gracia con que Miriya fabricaba palabras—. Gracias por tu preocupación. Quiero llevar las cosas con calma. Y esta flor me dice que Rick quiere algo más que amistad conmigo.

—Yo viví muy de cerca la relación de Rick y Lisa y al compararla con lo que tengo con Max me doy cuenta que algo les faltó. No sé qué haya sido. Max y yo hablamos mucho.

—Eso me han contado las Conejitas: peleas y reconciliaciones con mucha frecuencia, sobre todo malentendidos.

—Aunque el que te regalara esta flor me dice que tal vez no sea tan bestia después de todo.

—¡Cálmate, Miriya! Tampoco es para que le digas así, aunque sí tienes razón. Luego no piensa bien lo cómo decir las cosas.

—¡Estar enamorado es lo más maravilloso de la Tierra! Nadie como mi Max.

Escucharon la llegada de dos varitech y salieron a ver quién era.

**1655 Hangar del Bermellón**

—¡Finalmente regresamos! —Max estaba al pie de la nave de Rick esperándolo.

—Este maldito calor ya lo aguanto, Max. Estoy cansado y todo sudado.

—Y que lo digas, jefe. Lo bueno que mañana es nuestro día libre.

Roy Focker y Tony Arce esperaban a los recién llegados que se dirigían a la oficina a escribir sus reportes del día.

—Camaradas, que esta noche nos vamos de rumba —dijo alegremente Tony.

—Y eso significa… —Max puso cara de interrogación.

—Fiesta con baile, Max. O al menos eso es lo que recuerdo que este amigo —señalando a Arce con el pulgar—, decía cada que salíamos cuando estuvimos en el SDF-1.

—No cuenten conmigo. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa y darme un buen baño —señaló Rick.

En eso se acercaron Miriya y Nicté, con las manos por detrás.

—¿Ya les dijiste de esta noche, Tony?

—Sí, nena. Aquí, a tus compañeros de escuadrón.

—Nada más que sea un rato, tenemos misión de escolta.

—Es para desempolvarnos, Gran Cacique —comentándole a Roy Focker—. Hay que recordar viejos tiempos.

—Disfrútenlo, mañana es mi día libre. _Y planeo pasarlo con alguien muy especial_ —Rick se dirigió a los vestidores cuando la voz de Roy lo paró en seco.

—Lo siento mucho, cachorro. Tendrás que cancelar tus planes. Hayes quiere que tú y Max vengan con nosotros. Iremos a Kamchatka. ¡Anímate! Dices que el calor ya te tiene loco. Serán dos días lejos de Macross. Partimos mañana a las 0600.

Rick volteó con la vena de la sien derecha salida. _¡Maldita comadreja entrometida! De seguro ya se enteró que ando saliendo con Nicté y quiere mantenerme lejos de ella para fastidiarme._

—Ya, Hunter. Deja de rezongar. Que también te vendrá bien bailar un rato. No se olviden, Café Seciéle a las 2000. Con ropa y zapatos cómodos —a Nicté ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar—. ¿Nos vamos, hermosa?

—¡Cómo no, caballero! —imitando un poco el acento boricua, se fue con Tony. Rick, de tan disgustado que estaba, no vio que Nicté llevaba la rosa en su mano.

—Jefe, ¿estás bien? —Max observó que Rick resoplaba agitadamente por la boca. Intuyó lo que pasaba.

—Perfectamente, Max, perfectamente. Cambié de opinión, iré con ustedes a bailar. Los veo en el lugar acordado —y se fue a la oficina dando grandes zancadas.

A Roy, Miriya y Max les pareció una escena divertida.

**2000 Café Seciéle**

Roy y Claudia, Max y Miriya, Lisa, Las Conejitas y Rick esperaban a Tony y Nicté tal como les pidieron que fueran. Las chicas llevaban zapatillas de piso y vestidos sin mangas con faldas amplias. Los hombres, una simple camisa sport de manga corta, pantalón casual de gabardina y zapatos de vestir. Para mayor comodidad en la transportación, Roy y Max llevaron sus jeeps.

Fue cuando otro jeep se estacionó en la acera.

—¡Ahí están! —señaló Vanessa—. Eran Rico, Bron y Konda. Los tres zentraedis habían desarrollado un gusto muy particular por el ambiente nocturno de la Tierra y no perdían oportunidad de salir con Sammy, Vanessa y Kim.

Tras ellos, se estacionó el jeep donde venían Tony y Nicté. Tony la ayudó a bajar del vehículo. El piloto del Skull 3 llevaba una camisa de manta de manga corta en color mostaza, pantalón color arena y zapatos de charol blanco y negro. Al cuello llevaba un crucifijo dorado colgado de una cadena. Lisa no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Claudia se dio cuenta perfectamente de la reacción de su amiga.

Nicté llevaba una blusa roja con los hombros descubiertos con manga tres cuartos en encaje de bolillo que le daba a la cintura, una falda larga en color hueso abierta de un lado que dejaba ver su pierna derecha hasta la mitad del muslo. Ambas prendas hechas en tela vaporosa de algodón; zapatillas tipo sandalia en color piel con tacón bajo y en su cabello la rosa que Rick le regalara. Al verla, Rick sintió que la adrenalina recorría cada fibra de su ser. Por una parte quería golpear a Arce y por otra besar salvajemente a Nicté.

—Sí que son puntuales —afirmó Tony—. Vamos a ir a un lugar en el barrio de las Pequeñas Américas. ¡Vámonos!

Se acomodaron de la siguiente manera: Nicté y Tony iban a la cabeza seguidos por Roy, Claudia y Lisa en el segundo jeep, los ex espías zentraedis y las Conejitas en el tercero y Max, Miriya y Rick al final.

El lugar en cuestión se llamaba_ Los galeones_, una discoteca donde se reunían los habitantes del barrio y, ocasionalmente, algunos curiosos de otras nacionalidades. Cuando llegaron, el local estaba a media luz. De fondo se escuchaba la afinación de una orquesta, pues se alternaba la música en vivo de varios de conjuntos con música grabada. Aunque en el día fungía como restaurante ofreciendo especialidades de los diversos países de Latinoamérica

Un hombre alto de tez blanca, complexión robusta y cejas pobladas vestido con una guayabera de manga corta y pantalón oscuro era el dueño y encargado de que todo marchara bien. Tony lo llamó. Su nombre era David Veiga, un cubano de Santiago, que también quedó atrapado en Macross. Él tenía un restaurante de comida de su tierra. Sin embargo, los diversos acontecimientos y en sociedad con un uruguayo decidieron abrir este negocio. Le pusieron tal nombre en recuerdo de los barcos españoles que viajaban desde la metrópoli al Nuevo Mundo.

—¡Eh, David!

—¡Coño! Tony Arce, ¿dónde te habías metido, chico?

—Si vine hace dos semanas. Monumento sabes de sobra que no está cerca, hijo de puta —le hizo señas a Nicté para que se aproximara—. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Nicté _Huracán_ Andrade, ¿desde cuándo andas por acá? —dijo con alegría.

—Hola, David —se saludaron de beso y un abrazo—. Ya casi cuatro meses. Nada más que ahora como militar. ¿Qué tal pinta la noche?

—Apenas calentando. ¿Y sus otros amigos?

—En Nueva Ciudad de México. Hoy vinimos de rumba con amigos de la base. Quieren conocer el "sabor" —afirmó la piloto.

—No pudieron escoger mejor lugar —a uno de los meseros—. Diego, atiéndelos. Pasen, están en su casa.

Antes de entrar, las Conejitas hicieron las respectivas presentaciones de sus parejas alienígenas a los pilotos latinoamericanos. Los tres zentraedis les preguntaron que cuántos tipos de cultura había porque lo que estaban escuchando nada tenía que ver con la música de la Casa de Bambú ni con Minmay.

Tony les explicó que cada país tenía su propia cultura. Nicté se sumó al decirles que de su región de origen tenían un pasado en común por hablar el mismo idioma con demasiadas variantes.

El grupo pasó al interior del local, adornado con palmas y siluetas de instrumentos musicales en neón pegadas en las paredes. Se juntaron varias mesas para su total comodidad.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué desean ordenar? —saludó Diego.

—En un momento, pana —pidió Tony; había que explicarles a los invitados acerca de las bebidas—. La bebida por excelencia en Las Antillas y el Caribe es el ron. Les tomar sugiero un daiquirí, una cuba libre, el mojito, un ron Collins, una piña colada o un Luces de La Habana.

—¿Qué lleva el Luces de la Habana? —preguntó Kim.

—Ron de coco, licor de melón, jugo de piña, jugo de naranja, agua mineral y hielo.

—¿Y el mojito, capitán Arce? —esta vez cuestionó Sammy.

—Por favor, díganme Tony. Estamos fuera de servicio y venimos a divertirnos.

El mojito es un cóctel cubano. Lleva ron blanco, jugo de limón, hierbabuena, azúcar, agua mineral y hielo. Diría que es ideal para todos. ¿Qué dicen?

El grupo deliberó entre las diversas opciones, siendo el mojito el ganador. Después de unos minutos, Diego trajo las bebidas.

—Por el gusto de estar nuevamente entre ustedes, viejos amigos, de conocer a nuevas amistades y por el amor. ¡Salud!

Poco a poco, los militares de la base Macross y los cuatro zentraedis se deleitaron con sus mojitos.

—¡Caray, viejo! —dijo Roy—. La primera vez me tomé un mojito fue contigo a bordo del SDF-1 y tú lo preparaste. Éste no está nada mal.

—Es muy fresco. Parece una soda.

—¡Con cuidado! —a Vanessa—. Tal vez el alcohol no lo sientas por el agua, pero una resaca por bebida dulce está patentada por el mismo diablo.

—Por favor, capitán Arce —Lisa se lo bebió con avidez—. No exagere.

—Yo no miento, capitana Hayes —volvió a verla con esa mirada cálida y Lisa se sonrojó. Rick lo notó y también se enfiló el mojito de un trago.

—_¿Qué se ha creído este tipo? Primero, Nicté, ahora Lisa. ¿Quién sigue, Claudia, Miriya y las Conejitas?_ Otro, por favor —Rick ignoró completamente la advertencia de Arce.

Poco a poco, _Los galeones_ se fue llenando y la pista de baile se encendió. La orquesta dio inicio a la velada con el _Mambo número 8 de _Dámaso Pérez Pardo.

—¡Esa mi gente, a gozar! —Tony se levantó para animar a los demás—. Con confianza, si no saben bailar, me dicen y en 10 minutos ya están partiendo plaza. Eso sí, ustedes tienen que poner de su parte.

—Única regla: dejarse llevar por el ritmo. Siéntanlo con el cuerpo, no con los oídos —afirmó Nicté.

En vista que no les entendieron, se separaron en dos grupos, Nicté con las chicas y Tony con los hombres. Les enseñaron algunos pasos básicos para poder bailar los distintos ritmos: merengue, salsa, mambo, rumba, cha cha chá, guaracha, cumbia, vallenato, son, samba y bossa nova. Y fueron Rick y Lisa lo que más sufrieron con la clase, el primero por carecer de sentido del ritmo y la segunda por su misma rigidez.

Al compás de _El baile del perrito_ de Wilfrido Vargas, _Borondongo_ de la Sonora Matancera, _La boa_ de la Sonora Santanera, _Pedro Navajas_ de Rubén Blades, _La negra Tomasa_ de Compay Segundo, _La negra tiene tumbao_, _La vida es un carnaval_ y _El yerberito_ de Celia Cruz, _Conga_ de Miami Sound Machine, _La gota fría_ de Carlos Vives, _Mas que nada _de Sergio Mendes_ y La chica de Ipanema _de Stanz Getz y Joao Gliberto; los militares del SDF-1y sus amigos zentraedis bailaron aquella noche.

Claudia, al observar las dificultades de Lisa para llevar el ritmo, la convenció a regañadientes de que Tony la enseñara personalmente a bailar. Bastó mencionarlo para que su amiga tomara de su mojito para darse valor. La presencia de Antonio Arce la imponía. En cuanto Lisa aceptó, le hizo la seña con el pulgar levantado a Nicté para que Tony entrara en acción.

Poco a poco el efecto del alcohol ayudó a Lisa a dejarse llevar, no completamente. Tony estaba embobado con la mirada de Lisa y ella con la de él.

Mientras tanto, Rick prefirió quedarse sentado tomando mojitos porque los pies no le daban para tanto. Tanto Max como Roy trataron de convencerlo de hacer el esfuerzo.

—Cachorro, tú sabes. Nicté está muy hermosa esta noche.

Nicté decidió quedarse con Miriya, Rico, Bron y Rico hasta que comprendieran ciertos pasos. Aunque ella lo deseara, no podía bailar con Rick. A los cuatro zentraedis les encantó la música y el baile de esa cultura tan peculiar. Cuando ya se sintieron listos, fueron con sus respectivas parejas.

Las luces se apagaron lentamente hasta quedar a media luz. Era la señal para dar paso a la música romántica. Rick Hunter sintió que el cielo había escuchado su desesperada súplica y pudo bailar finalmente con Nicté Andrade.

En el otro lado de _Los galeones_, Lisa se sentía bastante ligera y decidió regresar a sentarse. Otra asistente se acercó a Tony para bailar con él, pero él jamás dejó ver a Lisa. Fue cuando el DJ puso _Darte un beso_ de Prince Royce

Rick Hunter llevó a Nicté al centro de la pista y la tomó de la cintura. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja de baile.

—Pensé que jamás bailaría contigo. Estuviste muy activa._ ¡Por fin estás en mis brazos! Tu perfume me vuelve loco._

—Ya que estamos aquí, disfrutémoslo —Rick la atrajo hacia él y sintió un poco de la piel de la espalda de la chica.

Miriya no dejaba de besar a Max, la música era demasiado sensual para sus oídos. Claudia descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Roy mientras él acariciaba su espalda. Las Conejitas también bailaban muy pegadas a sus espías zentraedis favoritos.

—Gracias por la rosa. Está bellísima.

—Pero si era apenas un botón.

—Mira —le mostró la flor de su cabello.

Rick se emocionó mucho. Aquel humilde botón de rosa jaspeada que había visto en la mañana se había transformado en una verdadera obra de arte.

—Pensé que no la habías visto. _Todo por estar con ese maldito de Arce._

—Me sorprendió encontrarla en la manija de mi casillero —la piloto lo besó en la mejilla y Rick sintió derretirse.

De pronto, el líder del Bermellón descubrió a Tony observando detenidamente a Nicté, cosa que le desagradó bastante. En sí, el capitán Arce a quien miraba era a Lisa.

—Ese Arce, no te ha quitado los ojos en encima —resopló con enfado—. Parece que te quiere arrancar la ropa —Rick la estrujó entre sus brazos de manera posesiva, lo cual alertó a Nicté.

—Mejor hablamos después. Estás fuera de ti.

Rick la detuvo del brazo con fuerza y ella tomó su mano y la retiró con suavidad.

—¡Hablamos ahora! —puso las manos en su cintura de manera desafiante. Tony notó que algo sucedía entre ellos—. ¿Qué tienes tú con él imbécil de Antonio Arce?

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! —se molestó por la actitud de Rick—. No tengo porqué darte NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE MI VIDA Y MENOS EN ESE TONO. Con permiso, capitán Hunter —y salió hacia los sanitarios.

Rick se fue a la terraza a rumiar su rabia llevándose otro mojito con él.

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Volviste a hacerla buena, Hunter! ¿Algún día aprenderé a conectar mi cerebro con mi bocota?_

Al salir del sanitario de damas, Nicté se cruzó con Claudia que ayudaba a Lisa a entrar. La piloto regresó a sentarse y tomó con calma de su bebida, agua mineral. Por consejo de su padrino para evitar una borrachera debía alternar alcohol y agua mineral.

—¿Puedo sentarme, señorita? —era Tony Arce.

—Como quieras —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Qué pasó, mi amor? Estabas bailando de lo más feliz con Hunter.

La chica respiró profundamente y preguntó.

—Tony, ¿quieres explicarme una vez más por qué hay tantos bueyes en este mundo?

—Mientras el muy tarado se siga callando y no te exprese sus sentimientos con palabras, jamás madurará.

—No entiendo, está celoso de ti.

Tony Arce soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Celoso de mí? ¿En serio me considera una amenaza romántica?

—Entonces cómo llamarías al berrinchito que acaba de hacerme.

—Celos, no hay otra. Jamás se ha enfrentado abiertamente con un rival por una mujer. Es el típico tímido que se guarda todo.

Cambiando de tema, ya me enteré que salvaste a Hunter con esa maniobra del vuelo a ciegas, Ángel de acero. ¿Qué te parece si se la enseñamos a los Cuatro Fantásticos? Uno nunca sabe.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy —se levantó de la mesa intempestivamente.

—No, no, no. Dijiste que me dedicarías una pieza antes de irnos.

—Es cierto, yo vine a bailar. Y ningunos estúpidos celos me vana echar a perder la velada.

—Así se habla. Para que estés más tranquila, hablo con Hunter y le explico que entre tú y yo no hay nada de nada.

Los demás regresaron a sentarse, pues estaban exhaustos. En ningún momento, Nicté le dirigió una mirada a Rick cuando volvió de la terraza ya algo pasado de copas. Lisa ya estaba un poco mejor, pero seguía sintiéndose mareada.

—¡Estoy muerta! Jamás pensé que los ritmos latinos fueran como hacer aeróbicos —exclamó Vanessa. La misma opinión fue compartida por el resto de los presentes.

—¿Ya están cansados? ¿Dónde está esa condición física del entrenamiento militar? —manifestó Tony con asombro—. Nic, ven, recuerda que lo prometiste —le tendió la mano para sacarla a bailar y fueron a la pista.

—La condición física se quedó en la pista —habló Roy Focker.

El sonido del viento al ritmo de una batería y un cante jondo anunciaban _Hechicera_ de Maná, una balada rock con rumba flamenca.

La sensualidad de ambos pilotos en la pista era inusitada y no fue ignorada por sus amigos y compañeros de la base Macross. La manera en que Nicté movía las manos tenía literalmente bajo un hechizo a Rick Hunter, que jugueteaba con un agitador para calmar su ansiedad. Estaba extasiado.

Rick sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Él deseaba estar ahí con ella bailando de la misma manera. Y cuando Tony atrajo a su compañera de baile de espaldas y la tomó de la cintura, el líder del Bermellón rompió el agitador en dos.

—Jefe, nos lo van a cobrar. ¡Tranquilízate! Solamente están bailando.

—Yo me largo —se levantó de golpe con furia arrojando los pedazos del agitador al piso—. Los veo mañana en el hangar.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —Roy no entendió lo que acababa de suceder.

Rick tomó un taxi hacia su barraca sintiéndose humillando delante de sus amigos.

**0600 Base Macross **

El convoy de suministros médicos estaba listo. La escolta estaba compuesta por Antonio Arce, Max Sterling, Rick Hunter bajo el liderazgo de Roy Focker. Todos ya estaban en sus varitech. El capitán Hunter traía unas ojeras profundas producto de la resaca. Comprobó en carne propia las palabras del Pirata de Vieques. El capitán Arce se comunicó con él por canal privado.

—Buen día, Hunter. ¡Vaya carita! ¿Acaso no dormiste?

—Es la maldita resaca. Me estalla la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta anoche que estuviste bebiendo de más. Como llegué primero que ustedes, le pedí a Preston que les pusiera en el botiquín mi remedio para estos casos. Tómatelo, ¿entendido? Cambio y fuera.

Rick Hunter por nada del mundo quería seguir el consejo de su rival, pero la jaqueca lo estaba matando y no quería hacer peligrar la misión. Abrió el botiquín y encontró una botella de litro y cuarto de suero oral sabor piña y un sobre con dos aspirinas.

_Esto es mejor que el remedio Focker contra la resaca. Estos celos me están torturando. ¿Realmente tendrán algo?_

Tardó poco en sentirse repuesto y el convoy partió sin contrariedades hacia Petropavlosk de Kamchatka, haciendo escalas en Nueva Vancouver y Nueva Juneau, El viaje sería bastante largo, tiempo suficiente para que Rick pusiera en orden sus pensamientos, pero la presencia de Arce volvió a encender sus celos.

Cerca de la medianoche, el valioso cargamento llegó a su destino. Los pilotos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos. Se les proporcionó alojamiento y comida en la base. Para desgracia de Rick, le tocó compartir barraca con Tony Arce. A pesar del cansancio, soñó con Nicté.

Estaban en la laguna que habían descubierto en el primer patrullaje de la chica. La luna llena los iluminaba mientras bailaban de manera sensual y se besaban con pasión. Rick recorría su cuerpo lentamente mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y pasaba una pierna alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Las manos del piloto subían y bajaban por las caderas de Nicté en un absoluto frenesí. Estaba a punto de abrirle la blusa cuando ella desapareció de sus brazos. Y luego la vio con Tony Arce besándose dentro de la laguna, desnudos de la cintura para arriba, y dedicándole una sonrisa de burla.

Rick despertó sobresaltado bañado en sudor frío y con humedad en su entrepierna. _Lo único que me faltaba, un sueño húmedo y una pesadilla en la misma sesión_. Cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón tapándose la cara con la almohada.

La base de Petropavlosk de Kamchatka estaba muy cerca de la antigua Reserva natural de Kronotski, hogar de numerosos osos pardos por lo que había que tener cuidado, pues son animales sumamente territoriales.

Alrededor de las 1900, Arce propuso a sus compañeros jugar una partida de cartas para distraerse. Roy, ni tardo ni perezoso, surtió la velada con bastantes botellas de cerveza en su barraca. Pero Rick para nada lo estaba disfrutando, era la cuarta vez que perdía.

—Ya me está hartando tu arrogancia, Arce —los ojos de Rick parecían cuchillos afilados.

—A mí no me eches la culpa. Estás pensando en otra cosa, por eso vas perdiendo —esperaba que Roy terminara de cortar el mazo para repartir—. Te estás haciendo historias, Hunter.

Rick Hunter se levantó de golpe tirando la silla.

—¡Esto lo arreglamos allá afuera! —señaló hacia el exterior de la cerca perimetral y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Cálmate, jefe! Piensa las cosas, es más alto y fuerte que tú.

—¡Me importa un carajo, Sterling! —a Arce—. No sabes con que gusto te voy a quitar esa sonrisita de burla.

—Adelante, porque ya estoy podrido de tu actitud infantil. Cuando gustes —Tony aceptó el reto sin perder el control de sus emociones.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño, Rick! Estás haciendo el ridículo —clamó Roy Focker al sujetarlo de un brazo.

—¡DEJA TÚ DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO, FOCKER! Y se los advierto —advirtiéndoles a él y Max—. No nos sigan.

—Max, te encargo mis cartas. _Estás donde te necesito, Bebé Llorón._

Gracias a que la luna estaba menguando, fácilmente pudieron salir de la base.

—Vamos a hablar —Tony extendió los brazos con las palmas hacia el frente.

Rick le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Tony se sobó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Tú lo pediste, hijo de puta!

Ambos pilotos se trenzaron en una singular pelea. Ninguno dio un paso atrás. Se dieron con todo en el rostro, las costillas, el abdomen y las piernas. Se revolcaron en el suelo para seguirse golpeando. Rick estaba completamente cegado por la ira y dejó de poseer esa sangre fría en el combate que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Se fue agotando rápidamente. Arce todavía podía aguantar, pero el líder del Bermellón respiraba con dificultad. Ambos sangraban copiosamente después de unos minutos.

En un último ataque frontal, Tony le hizo una llave al brazo que lo puso de rodillas.

—¡Ríndete, Hunter! No quiero lastimarte.

—Nunca. Primero muerto que dejarte el camino libre. ¡Aléjate de Nicté, idiota! ¡Ella es mía!

—¿Estás loco? Ella y yo somos hermanos.

Ante aquellas palabras, Rick dejó de oponer resistencia. Tony finalmente lo soltó.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, pedazo de imbécil. Ven —lo ayudó a levantarse—. No quiero que me ataque un oso.

Regresaron a la barraca que les asignaron para curarse las heridas. Rick todavía se seguía sobando el brazo al que le aplicaron la llave.

—¡Demonios! Me abriste la ceja —el boricua se aplicó antiséptico.

—Y tú, la boca —lavándose la herida con agua fría.

—Cuando nos vea Huracán se pondrá en categoría 5.

—¿Huracán?

—El sobrenombre de Nicté. Se lo pusimos en el SDF-1 por su mal carácter.

—Explícame eso de que son hermanos —se terminó de poner unos vendoletes en la boca —. ¡Auch!

—Recordarás que cuando estuvimos en Marte los zentreadis nos atacaron de manera bestial.

—Hubo muchas bajas. Roy me ordenó ir a buscar a Lisa al interior de la base Sarah.

—En el escuadrón Wolf estaba Kenji Watanabe, estuvo con nosotros en el entrenamiento militar antes de la batalla de los anillos de Saturno. Fue de los primeros varitech que cayó bajo fuego enemigo. Debía salvarlo, era mi amigo. Me arriesgué demasiado y resulté herido de gravedad en la última ráfaga. Casi muero. Cuando vi el varitech de Kenji, estaba completamente en llamas. El mayor Focker regresó por mí antes de la detonación de la base Salla. Quería quedarme; le prometí a Kenji que entre los dos nos cuidaríamos en combate. Me culpé por nunca cumplir mi promesa.

—Me impresionó que hayas intentado salvar a Kenji exponiendo tu vida. ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?

—Por un milagro de la Virgen de la Divina Providencia, patrona de Puerto Rico, y de la donación de sangre.

—Pero ¿Y la sangre artificial de los servicios médicos? Había demasiada.

—Se terminó en las últimas cirugías a combatientes. Tardarían dos días en resurtirla. Yo no tenía oportunidad y le avisaron a mi familia del SDF-1 para que se preparara para lo peor —sacó una foto de su cartera para enseñársela—. Carmina Alcántara, Fátima Urquizu, Flavio Minaya, Carlos Ortega y Nicté Andrade, ofrecieron su sangre para que yo viviera. Desgraciadamente, cuatro de ellos no eran candidatos por cuestiones de salud. Los seis tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, A+. Solamente Nicté pudo donar y lo hizo como si fueran ellos cinco.

Recuerdo que cuando desperté en urgencias, vi los rostros de mis amigos animándome y ofreciendo su brazo derecho. Nicté estaba dormida en otra cama. La enfermera me contó lo que habían hecho por mí.

En ese tiempo, éramos estudiantes de la carrera de comunicación y periodismo en la Universidad del espacio. Y Kenji y yo cumplíamos con ambas actividades. Era duro, pero gracias a los chicos estábamos al corriente en las diferentes asignaturas.

Cuando pude salir del hospital, los reuní una noche para hacer una ceremonia en el mirador espacial donde estuvimos juntos con Kenji dos días antes de la batalla de Marte. Aunque no lo creas, nos hicimos hermanos de sangre. Nos cortamos con una cuchilla esterilizada —le mostró la cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda— y unimos nuestros brazos. En homenaje a nuestro amigo, lanzamos al aire las shurikens de origami que él nos enseñó a hacer. Así sellamos nuestra hermandad.

Kenji era peruano, hijo de padres japoneses. Adoraba el origami, los ninjas, el manga y el anime. ¿Sabes cuál era su serie favorita?_ Gatchaman_. Un magnífico fotógrafo. Fue él quien te tomó la foto para el periódico cuando a ti y a Minmay los rescataron.

—Nicté mencionó a cinco personas con las que hizo amistad a bordo del SDF-1.

—Ella asumió que Kenji vive en cada uno de nosotros mientras lo recordemos. En sí somos siete.

A Rick se le caía la cara de vergüenza por haber pensado mal de ambos.

—Tony, perdóname. Yo creí…

—Ése es tu problema, Hunter. Tu impulsividad. Ves lo que crees ver y causas conflictos. Por eso te puse Bebé Llorón, por tus constantes quejas sobre la capitana Hayes. Y a pesar de tus berrinches, te admiro.

—¿Por qué? Te acabo de dejar hecho una lástima.

—AMBOS estamos hechos una lástima. Por tener buenos instintos en batalla. Nicté no pudo escoger un mejor líder, pana. Pana es amigo.

Ella me ha contado todo lo que le ha pasado desde que regresó a Macross, incluido tú. Que se gustan, sus salidas, del beso en el parque y la rosa que le regalaste. Si realmente quieres tener una relación en serio con ella, díselo de frente con el corazón en la mano. Ella lo que busca es un compañero de vida, no un macho controlador. Es lo que más detesta porque ya tuvo dos parejas así: uno, no quería que fuera piloto de combate y el otro, la golpeó cuando Nicté descubrió que la estaba engañando con un hombre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Alguien se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima?

—No soy quien para hablarte de su vida. Nicté es la única que puede y lo hará cuando llegue el momento.

Lo que sí te puedo decir que Nicté se encargó de poner al descubierto a ese tipo, un malandro drogadicto. En cuanto al que no quería que fuera piloto de combate, Flavio y yo lo pusimos en su lugar sin que ella lo supiera.

—¿Qué le hizo?

—Lo que estoy por decirte debe quedarse aquí entre nosotros.

Ese hijo de puta la cortó por un SMS una noche lluviosa cuando estaba enferma. Le dolió muchísimo que no tuviera los cojones para decírselo de cara. Unos meses después, le volvió a mandar SMS diciéndole que la recordaba cuando hacían el amor, por supuesto ella no se lo creyó, pero deseaba que fuera verdad que él quisiera volver con ella. Nunca sucedió.

Una noche al salir de mi guardia en la academia militar de Nueva Ciudad de México, me reuní con Flavio y rastreamos la señal de ese móvil. Yo traía el uniforme y mi hermano una vestimenta del ministerio. Nos pusimos ropa de civil para evitar que nos reconocieran. Le dimos una "calentadita" como dijo Flavio y le advertimos que nunca se le acercara a Nicté.

De una vez te advierto, Hunter, que si la lastimas, te capo —Rick tragó grueso cubriéndose la entrepierna, la mirada de Arce eran cuchillos resplandecietes—. Aunque no creo que sea necesario —riéndose de la cara que puso Rick—. Pienso que ya tienes la respuesta. Además que Nicté se sabe defender sola.

—Es una verdadera fiera. Tiene un carácter de cuidado.

—Igual que Liz Hayes —y le brillaron los ojos de manera soñadora.

—Disculpa, ¿te gusta Lisa Hayes?

—Estoy enamorado de Elizabeth Hayes. Nunca se lo dije porque supe que entre tú y ella había algo, pero eran tan necios como para darse cuenta. ¿Qué hizo que rompieran?

Rick pensó si debía de confiar en Arce, pues le acababa de abrir su corazón y le reveló a detalle la noche de su ruptura con Lisa.

—Por favor, me gustaría que esto también se quedara aquí. Si alguien se entera…

—Descuida, soy una tumba. Lo que sí te pido es que también trates de ser tú mismo sin importar lo que te digan, especialmente con Focker. Sé que lo admiras mucho, pero es hora de madurar. Si sigues siendo Bebé Llorón, sufrirás mucho.

Ve el cuadro completo y evita centrarte únicamente en los detalles malos. Tal vez por eso no ves lo que tienes delante de ti.

Una última cosa: Nicté siempre te escuchará, te apoyará y estará a tu lado, como tu compañera. Trátala de la misma manera.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto si te he tratado tan mal?

—Yo tuve un hermano menor, Sergio, y tendría tu edad si viviera. Ésta es la plática que le daría para prepararlo para afrontar la vida.

—Gracias, Tony —y le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad.

—Y a ti por escuchar y demostrarme que no eres tan cabeza hueca después de todo —la aceptó y se dieron un abrazo cordial—. Y vamos, que conociendo a Focker nos ha de estar espiando para saber si ya nos matamos.

Efectivamente, Roy y Max estaban detrás de la puerta tratando de escuchar algo sin resultados. Los siguieron después de que terminaran su pelea. Tony abrió la puerta y cayeron de bruces hacia el interior de la barraca.

—¿No te lo dije? —mirando hacia abajo—. ¿Qué dice el piso, Gran Cacique?

—Nunca he entendido la razón de decirle así a Roy —indicó Rick.

—Los caciques eran los líderes de las tribus tainas en las Antillas. Es como decirle jefe. También es mi forma de agradecerle por salvarme el pellejo.

Tony y Rick les ayudaron al levantarse tendiéndoles la mano.

—¡Por Dios! Se dieron con todo y ahora muy amigos. ¿De qué me perdí? —esbozó los ojos un confundido Roy Focker.

—¡Roy! ¡Max! Nicté y Tony son hermanos.

—¿Hermanos? Jefe, no se parecen en nada.

Tony les contó nuevamente la peculiar historia.

—Y por tus estúpidos celos, podrías perderla —Roy le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—En sí, le explicaba de algo que podría ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de mi hermana —le guiñó un ojo a Rick—. Anoche, después que te fueras como dragón escupiendo fuego, Focker nos contaba anécdotas del _Circo de los Hermanos Hunter._

—Lo que me sorprendió es que Nicté solamente haya visto acrobacia aérea en películas, jamás en vivo. Lo comento porque sus abuelos eran pilotos militares —aclaró Roy.

—¿Jamás ha visto acrobacia aérea en vivo? —Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

—Y necesito la ayuda de los tres. Digo, si gustan ayudarme.

—¿De nosotros, Tony? —preguntó Max y los tres se vieron los unos a los otros.

En las barracas de Kamchatka tenían una computadora portátil para uso de los militares de la base. Tony sacó un dispositivo USB de su maleta de viaje y abrió una presentación multimedia.

—He aquí Operación Nostalgia.

Operación Nostalgia era un proyecto que Tony, junto con otros instructores de la Academia militar de Monumento, desarrollaron para conmemorar el nacimiento de la aviación militar y mostrarles a los alumnos las máquinas voladoras de principios del siglo XX, específicamente de la 1ª. Guerra Mundial. Gracias a ingenieros y aficionados de la aviación, se lograron construir cuatro réplicas exactas de biplanos de aquella época.

—Originalmente querían simular batallas, pero para eso los estudiantes pueden ver _Los ángeles del infierno_ de Howard Hughes. Yo propuse algo mejor, acrobacia aérea. Con vestuario de la época. Algo muy cinematográfico.

Anoche Focker mencionó que tú, tu padre y él volaban en biplanos. Por eso me atrevo a pedirles su ayuda. Dudo que alguien más en este mundo sepa cómo manejar esos aviones.

La presentación mostró las fotos de las cuatro máquinas, Roy, Rick y Max estaban asombrados. Los dos miembros del extinto _Circo de los Hermanos Hunter_ sintieron esa cosquilla propia de la emoción por revivir viejos tiempos. Se echaron una mirada cómplice y declararon.

—Yo estoy dispuesto, Tony —dijo Roy.

—Y yo también —añadió Rick.

—¿Tú qué dices, Max? Mejor piloto que tú no hay —afirmó Tony.

—Acepto. Nada más díganme que hacer —Max se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle—. Ya están tres aviones, ¿quién manejará el cuarto?

—Yo —agregó Tony—. En un club aéreo de Isabel Segunda, mi ciudad natal, aprendí a volar en un biplano y a realizar una que otra acrobacia. Finalmente, estamos completos. Voy a mandar un correo electrónico a mi superior en la Academia informándole que estamos listos para echar a andar el proyecto. Tenemos tres semanas para prepararnos.

—Si es así habrá que hablar con Gloval para que nos conceda una licencia —concluyó Max.

Roy cerró los ojos tocándose la barbilla y sonrió.

—Mejor escenario no pude encontrar —esas palabras desconcertaron a los otros.

**1200 En algún lugar sobre el Círculo Polar Ártico**

—Entonces como acordamos.

—Es la coartada perfecta, Max. Las chicas jamás sospecharán —dijo Rick.

—Mataremos varios pájaros de una pedrada —se sumó Roy.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Tony.

**Casi medianoche. Base Macross**

Tras varias horas de vuelo, el convoy regresó sano y salvo. Todos los pilotos de la escolta estaban molidos. El calor se había disipado y la temperatura volvía a ser agradable. Roy los llevó a sus barracas en su jeep. Al llegar a la suya, Rick dejó su maleta y se dirigió a hablar con una persona muy importante para él.

Tocó varias veces a su puerta. Una voz se escuchó con tono adormilado.

—¿Quién es?

—Abre, Nicté. Soy yo, Rick Hunter.

La chica entreabrió la puerta. Traía un poncho rojo largo encima de su pijama.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —se talló los ojos y fue cuando recordó lo sucedido en _Los galeones_—. ¡Ah, no! Si estás aquí para hacerme otra escenita de celos, regresa por donde viniste, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

—Yo… —titubeó al inicio y bajó la cabeza—. Te pido perdón. Fui un perfecto idiota. Tony habló conmigo y me dijo que son hermanos de sangre. No quise echarte a perder la salida de la otra noche.

—¡Dios santo, Rick! ¿Qué te pasó? —los vendoletes en la boca y su rostro amoratado la dejaron sin habla.

—Las consecuencias por pasarme de listo. Tony también quedó algo magullado. Ya también le pedí perdón. Lo que me importa es el tuyo.

Nicté vio a los ojos a Rick. Esos ojos azules que se ganaron su confianza cuando salieron la primera vez. Rick estaba arrepentido.

—Me basta con saber que aprendiste tu lección. Mejor pregunta antes de que te rompan la boca.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Quiero decirte… que —se le volvió a hacer nudo la lengua.

Aunque la chica intuía lo que estaba por suceder, permaneció expectante.

—¿Sí, Rick? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Me estoy enamorando de ti. Es algo muy especial lo que estoy sintiendo. Entenderé si ya no quieres salir conmigo después de este embrollo.

La chica abrió la puerta y se aproximó a él. Le acarició su rostro golpeado. Rick hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Yo también siento algo por ti, Rick Hunter. Nada más dame tiempo.

—Adelante —le tomó las dos manos—Tendré que estar fuera tres semanas a partir de mañana. Cuando regrese, me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

Le besó las manos y tomó rumbo a su barraca. Necesitaba descansar para su aventura junto con Roy, Max y Tony en Nueva Detroit llamada Operación Nostalgia.


	19. Operación Nostalgia

Desde aquel día, la onda de calor en Nueva Macross y los alrededores se disipó y la temperatura volvió a ser tolerable para los habitantes de la región. A medida que Roy Focker, Max Sterling, Rick Hunter y Tony Arce se alejaban de Macross abordo de un avión de transporte militar con rumbo a Nueva Detroit, ya comenzaban a extrañar a cinco hermosas mujeres de las que estarían separados durante tres semanas.

_Flashback_

_Los cuatro pilotos se presentaron a primera hora en casa del Almirantazgo para solicitar audiencia con Gloval. Poco se imaginaban que el viejo marino ruso estaba al tanto de Operación Nostalgia._

—_Su superior, el coronel Abdul Yahyi, me notificó de que terminó la búsqueda de los sujetos que necesitan, capitán Arce. Desde que se presentó el proyecto, el director de la Academia militar de Monumento me ha tenido al tanto. Aquí están las licencias para tres semanas. En cuanto me presente en la base, enviaré una notificación a Hayes y a Maistroff —Gloval se ponía su saco._

—_De hecho, almirante Gloval, ninguno de los cuatro queremos que ni la capitana Hayes y la comandante Grant, ni las tenientes Parina y Andrade se enteren de nuestro paradero —Tony habló con marcialidad._

_El almirante Gloval se giró extrañado con su pipa en la boca y la gorra a medio poner sobre la cabeza._

—_Disculpe, capitán, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo._

—_Almirante, usted es un hombre justo que da oportunidades solamente a quien se las gana a pulso. Por eso me atrevo a pedirle que nos escuche a cada uno en privado para darle nuestras razones personales —Roy externó su petición a nombre de los cuatro. Focker fue el primero en pasar al estudio del Almirante, mientras los otros esperaban su turno. Siguió Max, Rick y por último, Tony. _

_Tras escuchar sus motivos para tan peculiar comportamiento, Gloval declaró:_

—_Acepto ayudarlos con la condición de que yo también participe en Operación Nostalgia —les dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Fue al librero detrás de su escritorio y sacó un grueso volumen de pastas rojas con letras doradas mostrándoles las fotografías de cuatro personas—. Propongo que se adopten estos nombres. Resultará más convincente su acto._

—_Almirante, con su venia. Sugeriría que únicamente el coronel Maistroff sepa de nuestro verdadero paradero._

—_Esto suena más bien a misión de inteligencia encubierta, teniente Sterling. Así será._

_Con su licencia, los cuatro regresaron a sus barracas por equipaje y a despedirse de sus seres queridos. Su vuelo partiría a las 0800 hacia Nueva Detroit, donde se encontraban las réplicas de los biplanos._

* * *

—_Ya te lo dije, mi amor. Nos envían en misión de inteligencia —Roy platicó con Claudia por teléfono en lo que empacaba—. No puedo decirte más. Te veo en tres semanas. Te amo._

* * *

—_Estaremos fuera tres semanas, Mir. Rick me pidió decirte que te quedas a cargo del escuadrón Bermellón hasta nuestro regreso. Las voy a extrañar a ti y esta nena tan bella —cargó a Dana en sus brazos mientras besaba a su esposa. La zentraedi estaba feliz; volvía a ser jefa, aunque fuera por tres semanas._

* * *

—_Sí, Nic. No sé cuando esté de vuelta. El proyecto peligra —otra conversación telefónica—. ¿Qué Hunter te fue a ver anoche? Lo siento, hermanita, no quería golpearlo. Ajá, ya sabes que a veces tenemos que llegar a esas situaciones. ¿Cómo que te avisó que estaría fuera tres semanas? Bueno, igual lo mandaron en misión. Por ahora, tendrás todo este tiempo para pensar. Me voy, te cuidas._

Fin del flashback

Dos días después de la salida nocturna a _Los galeones_, Lisa Hayes se encontraba más que repuesta de la resaca por bebida dulce. También tenía cruda moral y celos. Era un auténtico caldero hirviente de emociones.

_Pensé que el capitán Arce exageraba. De no ser por el remedio de Sammy para la resaca, ayer no hubiera podido trabajar. ¡Y no lo vuelo a hacer! Eso de andarme dando valor con alcohol me salió bastante caro. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal de que el capitán Arce me haya visto tomada? Rick me vio así cuando fue a recogerme a casa de Claudia aquella noche lluviosa. ¿Fue por qué bailé demasiado pegada a él? ¡Ay, qué horror! Estaba demasiado excitada. Espero que tampoco lo haya notado._

_Tal vez estuve algo ebria, pero me di cuenta que Rick rompió el agitador al ver bailar a la teniente Andrade y al capitán Arce de esa… manera tan… inmoral. ¡Par de cínicos! Rick no se lo merecía, pero también ahí anda detrás de ella. Tendré que tomar cartas en este asunto. Lo siento, Rick. Esto lo hago por ti. No quiero pasar sobre tu autoridad; es necesario ponerle un alto a semejante conducta libertina. Aunque sea una buena piloto, le quitaré a Andrade su día libre y la pondré a realizar los reportes meteorológicos en el puente._

Reconoció que sus sentimientos hacia Rick Hunter no habían desaparecido del todo. _¡Bah! "Llegará el hombre que te abrasara el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo". ¡Puras tonterías! Rick Hunter es lo mejor para mí y ninguna piloto indecente me lo va a quitar._

En eso, Vanessa llegó con una flor muy colorida en sus manos.

—Capitana, esto acaba de llegar para usted.

—¿Más flores? Vanessa, ya sabes qué hacer. Una pregunta, ¿de casualidad la tarjeta dice de quién son? _Que sea de Rick, que sea de Rick._

Vanessa vio la tarjeta y se quedó atónita.

—Capitana Hayes, mejor debería ver esto.

Lisa se acercó extrañada por la sugerencia de Vanessa.

"Para la Reina del Hielo cuyo corazón ya me busca. El Caballero Negro"

—¿El Caballero Negro? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? —el carácter de Lisa empezó a brotar, pero la simpática flor le hizo cambiar de opinión. Era una gerbera rosa claro preparada como ramo con su cápsula de hidratación en el tallo.

—¿La llevo a la capilla, capitana Hayes?

—Déjala, Vanessa. Es hermosa. ¿Sabes de qué flor se trata?

—Si mal no recuerdo es una gerbera. Se lo busco en unos momentos.

Vanessa se sentó detrás de la computadora de Hayes e hizo la búsqueda. El resultado apareció en pocos minutos.

—"Gerbera, la alternativa colorida a las margaritas que generalmente significan amor tierno, puro e inocente. Simboliza la alegría. Se dice también que demuestran la importancia de esa persona en su vida."

—Gracias, Vanessa. Llena el florero delgado y me lo traes. _El Caballero Negro. ¿Quién eres? _

Lisa recordó que le encantaba escuchar el mito de Camelot con el Rey Arturo, la reina Ginebra, Lancelot, Merlín y los demás Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Uno de ellos era el Caballero Negro, sir Percy de Scandia, el portador de la espada de ébano. Maestro de esgrima, magnífico jinete y un artista del laúd. Le gustaba porque tenía una identidad secreta. Su caballero favorito y eso nadie, ni Rick mismo, lo sabía. Tal vez fuera una afortunada y feliz coincidencia. Y se quedó contemplando su gerbera.

**1000 Puente del SDF-2**

—¿Otra vez, Vanessa? —Kim no daba crédito.

—¿El Caballero Negro? Me pregunto quién podrá ser —dijo Sammy subiendo los ojos como tratando de imaginarse a tal personaje

—Sea quien sea, le causó mucha curiosidad a la capitana Hayes. Hay que poner manos a la obra y descubrir el misterio.

—Misterio es dónde estarán el mayor Focker, los capitanes Hunter y Arce; y el teniente Sterling. Jamás habían faltado, excepto cuando al capitán Hunter lo derribaron y el teniente Sterling estuvo de luna de miel —volvió a hablar Sammy.

Y era cierto, se desconocía su paradero, únicamente Maistroff lo sabía. Sin embargo cuatro mujeres no dejaban de preguntárselo.

**1100 Descanso de Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant**

—Lo único que me explicó el almirante Gloval fue que es una misión de inteligencia.

—Y su ubicación es un secreto. Ni modo, estarás sin Focker por tres semanas.

—Ya lo extraño, pero cuando regrese lo voy a consentir muchísimo. Aunque —Claudia sonrió—, voy a tener mucho tiempo para mí. Me haré ese spa que tanto he venido posponiendo.

—Ya no recordaba lo bueno que es estar soltera. No tengo que estarme arreglando para nadie.

—¡Qué linda flor tienes en tu oficina! Es mucho más alegre que esos arreglos de rosas, demasiado solemnes para mi gusto. Oye, ya dime ¿quién es el Caballero Negro?

—Eso quisiera saber. Su tarjeta se me hizo muy romántica.

—_Tony ya empezó a trabajar. La tiene intrigadísima._

**Cuadrante Alfa 3, sector 1**

—Bermellón 3 a Bermellón 4, responde.

—Aquí, Bermellón 4, ¿qué sucede, jefa?

—Me agrada como suena eso. Jefa.

—¡Disfrútalo! Rick no pudo escoger a alguien mejor en ausencia suya y de Max.

—Me siento extraña sin Max aquí arriba. Lo extraño mucho. ¿Y tú que tal vas con Rick?

—Ahí la llevamos. Me pidió que pensara lo que siento por él y le diera mi respuesta a su regreso. Lo bueno que son tres semanas sin presiones de su parte.

—¿Adónde crees que los hayan enviado por parte de Inteligencia?

—Sepa. Con que estén bien y vuelvan sanos y salvos me doy por bien servida.

—Y además de pensar en tus sentimientos por Rick, ¿tienes pensado hacer otra cosa en estas tres semanas?

—Cumplir con mis patrullajes y hacer reportes meteorológicos en mi día libre. Y a la salida, ya veré.

—¿Quién te ordenó hacer reportes meteorológicos sin avisarme?

—¿Tú quién crees? _La simpática de_ la capitana de Hayes. _Parece cuchillo de palo. No corta, pero bien que chinga _

—Lisa no acostumbra violar el reglamento. Tendré que hablar con ella. A Rick no le va a gustar nada que se esté pasando por alto su autoridad.

—¿Por qué me preguntas que haré en estas tres semanas?

—Para que vayas a cenar a la casa. Me podrías enseñar a cocinar, por ejemplo ese flan.

—¿Es una broma, Miri? La última fue muy buena.

—Te hablo muy en serio. Max es el que cocina, pero me gustaría que ahora que regrese hacerle algo por mí misma. A cambio te enseñaré algunos secretos meltran.

—Hecho. Te recomiendo que busques una libreta y pluma para que apuntes todo lo que hagamos.

Las misteriosas gerberas rosa claro siguieron llegando una vez por semana a la oficina de Lisa Hayes. La siguiente vez, la tarjeta traía un proverbio japonés: "Felicidad es tener las manos llenas de flores". Posteriormente, solamente venía la firma de El Caballero Negro. Su curiosidad fue en aumento, pensó que era Rick quien le enviaba esas flores, aunque también no dejaba de pensar en la cálida mirada del capitán Arce.

Claudia cumplió su palabra y se dedicó a mimarse en cuerpo y alma.

Miriya y Nicté fortalecieron más su compañerismo en el escuadrón. La piloto mexicana descubrió que la meltran era magnífica usando el cuchillo tras ver como clavaba a una mosca en la pared de la cocina con su daga zentraedi. Y la enseñó a picar los ingredientes para las distintas cenas que tuvieron. Por algún lado había que empezar.

Por su parte, Nicté analizó los pros y contras de tener una relación de pareja con Rick Hunter. Reconoció que a diferencia de sus relaciones anteriores, esta vez buscaba un hombre, no un príncipe azul. Rick era un ser humano con sus cualidades y defectos. Quería darse la oportunidad de compartir sus sentimientos con otra persona.

A su vez, la teniente Andrade defendió su derecho a descansar en su día libre y habló con la capitana Hayes mencionando que debía consultar a su superior en el escuadrón Bermellón, en este caso Miriya. Lisa arguyó un simple: "Es una orden".

Al término de esa semana, se colocaron carteles por toda la base Macross anunciando un evento.

Festival aéreo

_A casi 100 años de la aviación militar_

Aeródromo militar de la base Macross

Inicia a las 1000

Venta de entradas: Comunicación y desarrollo

Claudia, Lisa, Miriya y Nicté recibieron en sus domicilios un sobre con entradas de cortesía a dicho acontecimiento. El boleto era en color azul cielo. A Claudia se le hizo bastante raro. No tardó mucho en llamarla Lisa sobre el mismo asunto y para contarte que Miriya también la buscó por igual motivo. Cinco minutos después, Nicté se comunicó con Claudia para preguntarle sobre el festival. Acordó verlas en la cafetería de la base a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿También tú, Miri? —le preguntó Nicté.

—Sí, Festival aéreo. Boleto de cortesía para dos personas.

—Según mis cálculos, los muchachos regresan ese mismo día —añadió Claudia.

—¿Cómo les estará yendo con su misión? —expresó Miriya.

—Yo no me creo para nada eso de la misión de inteligencia. Y menos de que el capitán Arce debió salir hacia Monumento por lo de un proyecto pendiente en la academia —Lisa estaba muy molesta porque no podía ver ni a Rick ni a Tony, únicamente soñar con el Caballero Negro. Su comentario cayó muy mal a las otras mujeres—. Igual es una burda excusa para irse de farra.

—Mi Max no es así. ¿Sabes, Hayes? Estás insoportable.

—Con todo respeto, mi capitana. Si no sabe, mejor ni opine. ¿En qué se basa para tales afirmaciones?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Lisa? Has estado con un humor nefasto estos días —Claudia se dirigió a Lisa con seriedad.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan. Pero a mí no me engañan.

—Lisa, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una malcriada? Lo importante es saber qué razón existe para que asistamos al festival.

—No sé. Estaré muy ocupada. Le daré la entrada a alguien más.

—Va a ser muy difícil, mi "querida" capitana Hayes. Cada boleto tiene nuestro nombre y trae la leyenda Intransferible. ¿Cómo la ve?

—¡No es posible! —sacó el boleto del sobre para comprobar las palabras de la teniente Andrade—. Haría más cosas de provecho que en ese estúpido festival.

—Yo digo que hay que ir. Algo me dice que va a ser muy importante —propuso Nicté. Miriya y Claudia la secundaron. Las dos pilotos tuvieron que retirarse. Claudia se encargaría de convencer, por la buena o por la mala, a Lisa Hayes

**Tres semanas después. Día del festival**

A las 0930 Claudia, Lisa, Miriya con la pequeña Dana esperaban a Nicté en la entrada de la base. Para ese día, el almirante Gloval se encargó de que ellas, sin excepción, tuvieran el día libre.

—Algún día tendrás que revelarme tu secreto para persuadir, Claudia —Lisa se había puesto un vestido amarillo canario de manga corta con un pulóver blanco, sombrero de paja y zapatos cerrados de tacón color blanco.

—Es un secreto de familia —Claudia se puso jeans con una playera polo azul cielo sin mangas, un sombrero de ala ancha y zuecos color miel.

—Allá viene Nicté —señaló Miriya quien llevaba un vestido floreado en tonos naranja, sombrero de tela y sandalias de tacón puente.

La piloto llegó con su cámara fotográfica. Vestía una blusa de cuadros pequeños rosa y blanco en manga corta, jeans pescador azul cobalto, tines blancos, tenis de lona azul rey y sombrero panamá de ala ancha.

—Hola, buenos días a todas.

—Buenos días —saludaron las demás.

—Pa-pá, pa-pá —balbuceó Dana con mucha alegría agitando sus bracitos en dirección al aeródromo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Dana, Miriya? —preguntó Claudia—. Está muy inquieta.

—Desde que llegamos está así. Ha de pensar que verá a su papá.

Desde la entrada se habían colocado puestos vendiendo modelos de aviones a escala de la 1a. Guerra Mundial, gorros de piel con lentes protectores, bufandas, carteles y fotografías. Destacaban los botones, pines y peluches de Snoopy, la mascota de Charlie Brown, como piloto aviador con su gorro de piel y su bufanda volando sobre su casita. Claudia decidió regalarle a Dana un muñeco. A la bebé le encantó.

A las 1000, las cuatro mujeres tomaron asiento en sus lugares asignados en las gradas de primera fila. De pronto, se escuchó una voz por el megáfono. Había muchos militares de la base entre los asistentes, así como también habitantes de Nueva Macross.

"Respetable público, damas y caballeros de todas la edades. En unos momentos dará inicio el Festival aéreo _A casi 100 años de la aviación militar_. Serán testigos de las máquinas voladoras que se usaron durante la 1ª. Guerra Mundial. Contamos con la presencia de las autoridades del GTU, de la RDF, y de nuestra querida cuidad de Nueva Macross. Entre las distinguidas personalidades que nos acompañan, se encuentra el almirante Henry Gloval junto con su estado mayor".

—Tú y yo deberíamos estar allá arriba —le dijo Lisa a Claudia en un susurro.

—Olvídalo, es mi día libre. Ya deja de quejarte.

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros Caballeros del Cielo".

Cuatro biplanos aparecieron en fila recorriendo la pista hasta quedar frente a las gradas.

*Leer las escarapelas de afuera hacia adentro.

"En el extremo izquierdo está Manfred von Richthofen, el Barón Rojo, del Imperio alemán a bordo de su Fokker D VII". Era un avión rojo con la Cruz de hierro en sus costados, alas superiores e inferiores.

"En el extremo opuesto en el Spad XIII por Francia, Georges Guynemer". Una máquina color pardo con un ave blanca a su costado y el número 2. La escarapela eran tres círculos concéntricos rojo, blanco y azul, matrícula S504 en la cola.

"Al centro a la derecha, Eddie Rickenbaker, de Estados Unidos, en el Nieuport 28". Era verde olivo con vivos rojos y azules. En las alas superiores e inferiores llevaba la escarapela circular roja, azul y blanca. En sus costados llevaba el sombrero de copa del Tío Sam y el número 12. El tren de aterrizaje era azul con una estrella blanca y el centro en rojo. La parte próxima a la hélice llevaba dibujados triángulos rojos y blancos.

"Y por último, Edward Mannock por la Gran Bretaña en el SE-5A de la Real Fuerza Aérea (RAF)". Un avión en verde seco con la escarapela roja, blanca y azul en las alas superiores, inferiores y costado junto con una A y en la cola la matricula D278.

"Está permitido tomar fotografía y video. Pilotos, a sus posiciones". Uno a uno, los cuatros biplanos regresaron a la cabecera de la pista y despegaron ante la gritería del público. Nicté no dejó de hacer tomas. _Si éste es tu proyecto, grandote, te acabas de volar la barda._

—¡Es increíble! Mi padre tenía modelos en miniatura de todos esos aviones en su estudio. Nunca me permitió tocarlos —indicó Lisa con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Alguna de ustedes me puede decir qué son esas cosas? No se parecen en nada a nuestros varitech —dijo Miriya cargando a Dana.

—Los primeros aviones caza de la Tierra, Miri —indicó Claudia—. Hace mucho se hizo la guerra en ellos.

—¿Y los nombres de los pilotos? —la meltran siguió preguntado con mucha emoción.

—Fueron pilotos de combate, como lo son Max, Rick, Tony y Roy —dijo Nicté.

—¿Y la Primera Guerra Mundial? —Miriya no dejaba de hacer preguntas .

En eso, un fuerte sonido las hizo levantar la vista.

"Nuestros Cuatro Ases ascenderán al cielo y a la altitud adecuada se dejarán caer en picada cruzándose entre ellos".

Nicté, Lisa y Claudia estaban más que seguras que por el nombre del evento verían simulacros de batallas de aquel entonces, no acrobacia aérea, y de la mejor calidad. Los pilotos estaban perfectamente bien sincronizados.

"A continuación, Guynemer y Rickenbaker pegarán sus naves ala sobre ala. El francés volará con el tren de aterrizaje viendo hacia arriba y el estadounidense, en posición normal".

—¡La de horas de práctica que necesitaron para lograr esa maniobra! —Claudia estaba impresionada.

"Prepárense para observar a nuestras leyendas realizar una formación de combate con giro a la derecha y loops en ola

—¡Es fantástico! —Miriya estaba fascinada.

"Confrontación. El Barón Rojo y Guynemer, hacia el este, se cruzaran con Mannock y Rickenbaker, hacia el oeste. Estarán separados a una distancia de 20 metros unos de otros. Y lo consiguen. ¡Aplausos, por favor!

—¡Vaya sangre fría! —Nicté también estaba maravillada y verificó la toma en el último segundo que se cruzan formando un mosaico multicolor.

"Hacia su izquierda. Rickenbaker desciende en espiral y en el último segundo, remonta antes de tocar tierra".

—¡Dios, Dios! Esto es cardíaco —Lisa se tapaba la boca para contener su emoción.

El Nieuport descendió y su piloto rápidamente corrió hacia el SE-5A para subirse sobre las alas superiores y atarse a un arnés que acababan de montar. El Fokker despegó también con el mismo tipo de equipo.

—¿Qué está tratando de hacer? —cuestionó Miriya y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes.

—Ni idea, Miri —respondió Nicté.

Una vez en el aire, SE-5A se invirtió. Rickenbaker abrió los brazos para alcanzar el arnés del Fokker y recogerlo sano y salvo.

"Estos hombres no le temen ni al peligro ni a la muerte"

El público aplaudía y gritaba vítores hacia los pilotos. Las cuatro chicas estaban calladas y admiradas con tales hazañas, pero todas pensaron en lo mismo.

_Es una lástima que Rick, Roy, Max y Tony no estén aquí. Les encantaría ver esto._

Los aviones aterrizaron. Se les retiraron los arneses de seguridad y volvieron a ascender junto con el Nieuport. En formación de combate con el Fokker a la punta, el Spad a su derecha, el SE-5A, a su derecha; y el Nieuport al final, descendieron de uno en uno para sobrevolar a baja altura las gradas. El torbellino que se formó le levantó a Lisa el vestido a la mitad de sus muslos, pues estaba de pie. Se sonrojó tanto que se cubrió el rostro con su bolso.

"Estamos por acercarnos al final de este único y colorido espectáculo." Los cuatro aviones sobrevolaron en paralelo el aeródromo dejando estelas de humo con los colores de la RDF.

Uno a uno, el SE-5A, el Nieuport, el Spad y el Fokker, volvieron a tierra. Los pilotos sacaron las banderas de sus naciones en lo que se acomodaban para retomar la misma posición que al inicio de su presentación. Salieron de las naves. Iban vestidos de la misma manera: pantalón de caqui, una bufanda blanca; botas de caña alta, una chamarra con ocho botones en paralelo a cada lado de su tórax y su respectivo gorro de piel con lentes protectores polarizados. La chamarra, las botas y el gorro eran en cuero café oscuro. Se colocaron junto a sus aviones y realizaron el saludo militar. La multitud los ovacionó de pie. Nadie dejaba de aplaudir. Y luego tomaron posición de descanso.

"Esperemos que la función haya sido de su agrado. Las salidas se encuentran a su derecha y a su izquierda. Pisen con cuidado. Las personas con los boletos azules de cortesía permanezcan en sus asientos, por favor. Gracias por su asistencia".

Lisa, Claudia, Miriya y Nicté entendieron que en unos momentos sabrían qué estaba sucediendo. En poco tiempo, las gradas quedaron completamente despejadas. Solamente estaban ellas y los ases del cielo de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue cuando a Miriya le llegó una aroma muy especial que nadie más detectó. Su especie, al estar dedicada a la guerra como modo de vida, tenía muy desarrollados sus sentidos.

Claudia también detectó algo muy particular, el piloto del SE-5A, Edward Mannock, se rascó la barbilla con su dedo anular.

Al saberse completamente solos, Georges Guynemer se acercó a Miriya. Ella inmediatamente se sonrió. Dana se emocionó mucho cuando el piloto la tomó en brazos. Le tendió su mano a la meltran y la ayudó a subir a su avión. Los aviones eran biplaza. El Spad se alejó rumbo a los hangares. Claudia, Nicté y Lisa no dieron crédito sabiendo de la lealtad de Miriya hacia Max.

—¿Desde cuándo acá Miriya es tan coqueta? —preguntó Lisa.

—Si Max se entera, ese pobre tipo va a desear no haberse fijado en ella —respondió Claudia.

Al llegar a los hangares, el piloto del Spad se levantó sus lentes protectores y reveló un rostro familiar.

—¡Maximilian! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—Feliz aniversario, mi vida. Las extrañé tanto a las dos.

—¿Aniversario?

—Un día como hoy te conocí en aquella batalla de los videojuegos. Y vuelvo a decirte lo mismo. Eres hermosa. Te amo. ¿Cómo me reconociste?

—Tu olor. Te reconocería en cualquier lado.

En la pista, el Barón Rojo se acercó a Lisa ofreciéndole una gerbera fucsia. Lisa dudó en tomarla. En cuanto lo hizo, el piloto le besó la mano y partió sin volver la vista hacia atrás. Volvió a su nave y también se enfiló hacia los hangares. Lisa leyó la tarjeta:

"Con la dicha de volver a verte. El Caballero Negro"

Después de leerla, Lisa salió corriendo con la flor, impactada. ¡_No puede ser! Existe. Es de carne y hueso. ¡Tiene que ser Rick, tiene que serlo!_

Claudia y Nicté se vieron la una a la otra.

—Si entiendes algo, dímelo —Claudia se expresó con preocupación. Fijó su vista en Mannock y volvió a ver ese gesto de rascarse la barbilla con el anular. _¿Será posible?_

—Yo estoy igual —bajó la voz en un susurro—. Esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica.

Edward Mannock llamó a Claudia con la mano y se fueron detrás de su avión. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito ahogado y luego, el silencio.

Nicté y Eddie Rickenbaker estaban completamente solos. El viento agitaba la bufanda del piloto y el cabello de la chica, que se había quitado su sombrero. Ella no se atrevió a acercarse pese a que el piloto le pedía que lo hiciera. Al no ver resultados, fue a buscarla.

—¡Deténte! —el piloto se detuvo a una distancia más o menos cercana a ella—. ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero sí la acción de robarle un beso de manera ruda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la piloto le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro y un rodillazo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y causando que se doblara. Ella se echó a correr cuando alguien la llamó.

—¡Nic-té no te va-yas! ¡Por fa-vor! —se tendió boca arriba.

Le pareció reconocer la voz. Se enredó la correa de la cámara en su mano. No sabía lo que podía pasar.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Quítate los lentes para verte el rostro! —lo amenazó con la cámara en alto.

Eddie Rickenbaker hizo lo que le ordenaron y apareció un par de encantadores ojos azules. La chica dejó caer su brazo.

—¿Rick? ¿Tú?

El líder del Bermellón se reincorporó con trabajos hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

—¡Auch! —sobándose la quijada—. Tony me advirtió que no era buena idea, pero yo insistí.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —ella trató de alejarse.

—Espera —alcanzó a detenerla por su brazo.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Te dije que no necesitas de cosas raras para llamar mi atención —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Sube al Nieuport. Necesito que confíes en mí.

—¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Sólo hazlo. Te explicaré en cuanto lleguemos.

Nicté Andrade se cruzó la cámara sobre su pecho y subió al biplano con ciertas reservas. Trataba de comprender la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo. Terminó de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando Rick le tapó la vista con un pañuelo.

El avión despegó de la base Macross con rumbo desconocido. La piloto no supo cuando estuvieron arriba hasta sentir que hacían el descenso. Rick la ayudó a bajar del Nieuport con mucho cuidado. Y él la tomó de las manos y le dio instrucciones para caminar.

—Así, de frente. Hay un hoyo profundo, da un paso a la derecha. Bien, vas a sentir una piedra del tamaño de tu mano, pisa con cuidado. Sigue recto. No temas —la chica estaba tensa—, aquí estoy —le dio un suave apretón—. Detente. Te quitaré la venda. No vayas a golpearme otra vez, por favor. Tampoco abras los ojos —Nicté sintió unas manos que deshacían el nudo detrás de su cabeza—. Contaré hasta tres y entonces los abrirás. Uno, dos y… tres.

Nicté abrió lentamente los ojos. Y se maravilló. Estaban en el bosque con la laguna que habían explorado. A esa hora, la luz del sol le daba un aspecto mágico.

—Cuando estuvimos aquí dijiste que querías regresar cuando estuviéramos sin obligaciones.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo extasiada y cambió su voz a un tono más serio—. ¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso? Una misión de inteligencia por tres semanas en sabrá Dios dónde y el festival aéreo.

—Tony nos habló a Max, Roy y a mí de su proyecto de Operación Nostalgia. Nos invitó a participar. Las tres semanas fueron para practicar las acrobacias. Armamos todo esa coartada de la misión de inteligencia y que el proyecto de Tony peligraba para darles a ustedes, Miriya, Lisa, Claudia y tú, este regalo. Yo…

—¿Tú qué, Rick Hunter?

—Es la forma de mostrarte quién soy. Un piloto acróbata, cabeza hueca con una bocota que te quiere con locura. No pensé volver a sentir algo así esto por alguien. Quiero ser para ti algo más que tu amigo —Rick se acercó tomándola de ambas manos y viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Me gustaría conocer tu respuesta.

—Hazme la pregunta primero.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica ladeó la cabeza un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que sí, Rick —y se echó en sus brazos. Rick estaba tan feliz que giró con ella en su mismo sitio aspirando su fragancia. Se detuvo tomándola de la cintura.

—Desde que olí tu perfume por primera vez, lo traigo aquí metido —señalando su cabeza—. Te sueño, te pienso. Estos días sin verte han sido una tortura.

Rick se inclinó lentamente para besar a Nicté. Tímidamente, recorría cada pliegue de sus labios. Ella respondió la caricia. Ambos juntaron más sus cuerpos y se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse. Rick comenzó a introducir su lengua lentamente en aquella boca y la chica se lo permitió. Los besos con lo que tantas noches soñaron se habían vuelto realidad. La intensidad fue subiendo poco a poco. Rick se separó tomándola del rostro para decir.

—Sabes a chocolate. Es muy tenue —y volvió a deleitarse con los labios de Nicté.

—Te quiero, Rick

Nicté le tomó fotos a su ahora novio en todas las poses posibles para él. Rick también quiso sacarle fotos a ella. La piloto puso la cámara puso en modo automático para que su pareja no tuviera el menor problema. Posteriormente, programaron la cámara para sacarse fotos haciendo caras chistosas, besándose y abrazándose. Una de aquellas tomas fue sonriendo y sentados en la orilla de la laguna apoyando sus mejillas mientras él la abrazaba y ella sostenía el aparato. Decidieron seleccionarla como su foto oficial.

Se quedaron en ese sitio varias horas. Rick ya tenia todo preparado para un pequeño día de campo con fruta picada, pan, vino y queso. Ante aquel escenario, Nicté se animó a hablarle más de ella.

—Tenía seis años cuando entré a la escuela primaria en un colegio de monjas. Me tocó una maestra que continuamente me castigaba sin importar lo que hiciera. Algo no le gustaba de mí. Mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar, mis compañeras me molestaban en clase para que me castigaran provocándome para que me defendiera porque robaban mis cosas.

Le conté a mis padres y simplemente me ignoraron diciendo que mi única obligación era portarme bien y ser una niña buena. Que me aguantara lo que me hacían. Así era la vida. Mis abuelos detectaron mi cambio de conducta. Más taciturna, lloraba mucho, no quería hacer la tarea, dejé de jugar, me peleaba con mis compañeras.

Un día, tenía una semana de haber cumplido siete años, mis padres fueron a ver a la maestra para saber qué pasaba conmigo. Creí que la pondrían en su lugar y—la chica bajó la mirada y algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Rick se las enjugó con su pulgar.

—Si te causa dolor, puedes detenerte. No quiero que sufras.

—Está bien. Es la primera vez que hablo de esto fuera de mis sesiones con la doctora Da Silva y mi familia del SDF-1 —respiró profundo y siguió—. Me recuerdo abrazada de las piernas de mi madre llorando. Había muchos gritos. Fue cuando la maestra me tomó del brazo y me sacudió diciendo que la mirara cuando me hablaba. Y mis padres… no hicieron nada por defenderme.

Rick lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños y abrazarla.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Según que porque eran pacifistas y no querían violencia. Que debía aguantar. Mis padres y mis tíos no les gustaba que expresara mis emociones porque por eso era débil. No debía cometer ningún error en nada o nadie me querría. Crecí pensando que para obtener amor debía ser perfecta. Y me volví sumamente insegura, desconfiada de mí misma y del resto del mundo, estricta. Cuando antes era espontánea.

Cuando mis abuelos y mi padrino se enteraron de lo ocurrido, me empezaron a enseñar a volar, las estrellas, aviones de papel, leyendas del mundo, para que recuperara mi autoconfianza. Pero no sucedió. El caso fue tan traumático que reprimí el recuerdo en mi mente, pero mi cuerpo nunca lo olvidó. Me la pasaba enojada conmigo todo el tiempo. Quería controlar todo, las personas, los escenarios. Hasta que un día, simplemente estallé y tomé la decisión de pedir ayuda.

Rick no pudo menos que admirar a su pareja, ya que admitir que tenía un problema y pedir ayuda es solamente de alguien muy fuerte. Ahora entendí la razón por la que jamás hablaba de sus padres, solamente de sus abuelos y su padrino.

Al atardecer regresaron a Macross. Nicté le pidió a Rick que le permitiera pilotar el Nieuport. Que lo trataría bien. Con un poco de duda, Hunter se lo permitió. Fue un vuelo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos. Al aterrizar en el aeródromo militar, ya los esperaban Max con Miriya y Dana, Tony, Claudia y Roy.

Al acercarse a su hermano, Nicté lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Antonio Arce! ¡Lo conseguiste, hermanito, ¿Te lleno de besos o te doy un coscorrón por no decirme de todo tu proyecto? —le tendió la cámara.

—Sabes que hasta que tengo las cosas completas, no digo ni pío. ¿Y bien? —dirigiéndose a Rick muy serio—. ¿No me vas a presentar?

—Mi hermano Tony, mi novio, Rick Hunter.

—Ven acá, cuñado —y Tony, sonriendo, lo abrazó dándole su característica sonora palmada en la espalda. Todos se rieron de la expresión de Rick.

—Vuelvo a tener cuñada. Y esta vez es piloto —Roy Focker también se acercó a felicitar a la nueva pareja. Nicté notó una hinchazón en el rostro del líder Skull.

—Roy, ¿qué te pasó? —inquirió Rick.

—Pasa que se quiso pasar de listo. Cuando me acerqué al avión, este bribón me atrapó en sus brazos y le di una fuerte bofetada para que me soltara.

—Me tuve que quitar los lentes protectores para que viera que era yo. Y luego…

—Se arrodilló y me dio esto —Claudia le mostró a Nicté su anillo de compromiso, un solitario de diamante en oro blanco— Y grité de la emoción.

—¡Claudia! ¡Felicidades! —dijo Nicté abrazándola.

—Ya te habías tardado, hermano —Rick también se acercó a abrazarlos—. No eres el único que tiene a una chica fuerte a su lado —le mostró el moretón que s ele estaba haciendo en la mandíbula—. La piloto con el gancho derecho más letal y más bella que pude encontrar.

—¡Ahora sí, Focker se casa! —afirmó Roy al cielo y abrazando a Claudia.

Las tres parejas se fundieron en un beso y Tony les sacó una fotografía con la cámara de Nicté.


	20. Deshielo

_Claudia y Focker finalmente se comprometieron, Sterling celebra su aniversario. Es de suponer que incluido el de boda. Lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado son a Hunter y Arce. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Tras Nicté y Lisa, respectivamente. Solamente espero que tanto Lisa como Hunter encuentren finalmente esa felicidad tan anhelada. "A gritos y sombrerazos las cosas nunca funcionan". ¡Cuánta razón tenías, Name!_ El almirante Gloval meditaba en su estudio tras presenciar el festival aéreo.

Al día siguiente, el tópico era precisamente el festival. Maistroff pudo revelar que Focker, Hunter, Sterling y Arce fueron los Caballeros del Cielo. Lisa sintió que la habían desplazado de una toma de decisión importante, pero al saber que gracias a ese evento Roy Focker se atrevió finalmente a proponerle matrimonio a Claudia, bien podía ser condescendiente con el cuarteto. Solamente por esa vez.

A la hora del almuerzo, se reunió un grupo ya bastante conocido a comentar los acontecimientos.

—¡Fue extraordinario! —exclamó Sammy.

—¡Único! —se sumó Kim.

—Rico, Bron y Konda estuvieron toda la función con la boca abierta —afirmó Vanessa—. Y cuando no, preguntando por los aviones.

—Yo tomé bastantes fotografías. Si quieren luego se las paso —propuso Nicté.

—Hasta que nos reunimos otra vez las cuatro. Brindo por eso —Kim levantó su vaso con agua mineral.

—Lo feo que haya sido porque la capitana Hayes te ordenara hacer reportes meteorológicos en tu día de descanso —señaló Vanessa.

—Si ya no estás en el puente. ¿Por qué será? —preguntó Sammy.

—Si ustedes no saben, yo menos —afirmó la piloto del Bermellón.

—¿Qué te arguyó para encomendarte los reportes? —Vanessa tomó la palabra.

—Lo más típico de ella: "Es una orden".

—Supongo que Miriya lo supo —Kim para nada podía quedarse atrás.

—Como mi superior sustituto se lo tuve que informar. No sé si ya habló con la capitana Hayes. Ahora que se entere el capitán Hunter, la que se va armar —la piloto agitó su mano derecha.

—Puesto que lo mencionas, desde que llegaste al puente traes una mirada muy especial —Sammy sonrió pícaramente.

—Y también estás muy risueña –Kim volteó a ver a sus amigas para comprobar su observación.

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Anda, ya dinos! Nos mata la curiosidad —las tres dijeron al unísono.

—Mmm, nop —y se rio discretamente.

—¡Cómo que nop! Eso no vale —dijo Vanessa y las tres pusieron cara de frustración.

Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, las Conejitas pensaban en una estrategia para saber que les ocultaba Nicté. Cuando la teniente Andrade las vio muy ansiosas, habló:

—Me pidió que seamos novios.

Las tres escupieron lo que tenían en la boca en ese momento y jalaron más su silla hacia Nicté para escuchar mejor.

—¿Que qué?—Sammy fue al primera en hablar

—¿Cuándo? —Kim trataba de entender aquellas palabras que escuchó.

—Ayer después del festival.

—¿Cómo? —la emoción embargaba a Vanessa.

—En un día de campo. _El bosque de la laguna es nuestro paraíso personal privado._

—No sé cuál es la noticia del día si que tú y el capitán Hunter sean novios o que Claudia y el mayor Focker se comprometieran —Sammy se puso a pensar.

—O que ellos dos, junto con el teniente Sterling y el capitán Arce fueran los pilotos de los biplanos —Vanessa agregó.

—Yo digo que la sortija de Claudia. Está hermosa —Kim tampco podía quedarse callada.

—Chicas, necesito un favor. Quiero llevar mi relación con el capitán Hunter de manera discreta. ¿Lo harían?

—Descuida, después del castigo de Perkins, yo no deseo que me pongan a lavar de rodillas la pista.

En eso estaban, cuando sonó el celular de Nicté.

—Me disculpan —era Rick.

Se levantó para salir a contestar en el exterior de la cafetería.

—Hola, mi capitán.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy afuera de tu barraca.

—En la base.

—¿Cómo que en la base? Si hoy es tu día de descanso.

—Órdenes de la capitana Hayes.

—¡Esa comadreja! —clamó exaltado—. ¿Qué te ordenó hacer?

—Reportes meteorológicos.

—Hablaré con ella para recordarle que ya no estás en el puente. ¿Se lo informaste a Miriya?

—Por supuesto. Pero con lo de ayer, no supe más.

—Iré a verla también. Paso por ti a la hora de la salida donde siempre. Te quiero. Bye.

—Yo también te quiero. Besos.

**Horas después. Casa de los Sterling**

—Vuelve a repetirlo, Miri. Me parece que no escuché bien.

—Sí, Rick. Lisa me comentó que habría que imponerle disciplina a Nicté.

—¿Disciplina? Sigo sin entender —señaló Max.

—Estoy igual. Lisa se puso muy intransigente.

—_Típico de Lisa. Si ella dice negro, así debe ser._

—¿Qué piensas hacer, jefe?

—Hablar con ella, ¡qué remedio! _Otra escenita de celos._

Miriya intuyó que ambos necesitaban cierta privacidad y se fue a la cocina.

—Estás muy feliz, jefe. Sin embargo también te noto preocupado. ¿Hay alguna razón?

—Sí, Max. Precisamente, Lisa. La última vez me hizo una escena de celos de antología.

—¡Ah, sí! Cuando saliste como Zemanova.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Jefe, por favor, quienquiera que salga con ella, automáticamente estará en boca de todos.

—Eso es algo que ya detesto. Los chismes y los escándalos. Con Lisa tuve más que suficiente.

Me gustaría que mi nueva relación de pareja sea discreta. De nosotros, Nicté y yo, nada más.

—Eso depende exclusivamente de ustedes, jefe.

Miriya, muy sonriente y con su delantal, regresó con ellos.

—Max, te tengo una sorpresa. Está en la cocina.

Rick y Max se vieron por unos segundos y corrieron imaginándose lo peor. Al llegar, vieron que todo estaba en orden. Les llamó la atención lo que había en la tabla de picar. Miriya se acercó muy orgullosa.

—¿Qué es esto, Mir? —preguntó Max muy asombrado. Rick también lo estaba.

—Cebolla y ajo finamente picados. Como dijiste que prepararías estofado de carne para la comida, me adelanté un poco.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Rick comprobó que era cierto. La cebolla y el ajo estaban más que bien picados. Era toda la labor de una profesional.

—Mientras ustedes estaban haciendo acrobacias en Nueva Detroit, Nicté vino a cenar y me enseñó a picar ingredientes. Ahora sí te podré ayudar, Max —y Miriya sacó el cuchillo de chef de su estuche e hizo un malabar con él—. Esto de picar es muy divertido.

—¿Y cómo se le ocurrió a Nicté enseñarte a usar el cuchillo? Acláramelo, por favor —Rick se lo pidió. No quería saber que su novia hubiera resultado herida durante sus clases.

—Nicté preparaba carne y papas en una sartén. Estábamos hablando cuando entró una mosca. Ya sabes que las detesto. Tomé un cuchillo, lo lancé y ese repugnante insecto se quedó clavado en la pared. De ahí le vino la idea. Dijo que tengo bastante talento con los cuchillos.

Rick y Max sintieron frío en su espalda y pensaron exactamente lo mismo. _Solamente a Miriya se le ocurriría cazar una pobre mosca con un cuchillo. _

—Miriya, para eso está el matamoscas —dijo Max con mucha seriedad—. Gracias por dejar la cebolla y el ajo como lo necesito —a Rick—. ¿Te quedas a comer, jefe?

—Será un placer. ¿En qué te ayudo?

Miriya se fue con Dana, mientras los dos pilotos se quedaron haciendo el estofado.

**1700 Hora de la salida**

Rick esperaba a Nicté en la barda alambrada sur. Estar en ese lugar le trajo recuerdos de sus primeras salidas. Al verla venir, se puso muy contento.

—Nicté.

—Rick —lo abrazó con ternura—. Ya quería verte —se dieron un pequeño beso.

—Igual yo. Necesito que me aclares una cosa —se fueron tomados de la mano. Rick se echó su mochila al hombro—. ¿Cómo está eso de que le enseñaste a Miriya a usar un cuchillo para picar ingredientes para la comida?

—No quería cenar sola y me propuso enseñarle a cocinar. Luego sucedió lo de la mosca y ahí se me ocurrió.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿Resultaste herida?

—Por suerte no. Miriya se cortó varias veces y decía unas cosas que nunca entendí. Se empeñó mucho porque quería darle una sorpresa a Max.

—Y nos la llevamos los dos. Jamás había visto ajo y cebolla tan finos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Hoy simplemente quiero caminar contigo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

—Suena genial.

Y se fueron tomados de la mano y jugueteando por el camino. Sin proponérselo, llegaron a Pequeñas Américas. Estuvieron viendo los aparadores de las tiendas. Cuando un peculiar aroma atrajo la atención de Rick.

—¡Dios! ¡Huele exquisito! —Rick siguió a su nariz. Nicté iba tras él. Ella había reconocido el olor. Uno de sus favoritos. En algún momento, Rick perdió el rastro—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ven, amor —le tomó de una de las manos y entraron a un pequeño local—. Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuándo oliste la fragancia?

—¿Fue algo mágico. Realmente no sé —se sentaron en una de las mesas con un mantel muy colorido.

—Espera aquí.

La chica fue donde estaban tres mujeres de rasgos indígenas. Poco después, un hombre mayor de piel canela llevó dos jícaras de barro rojo a su mesa con una humeante bebida. Era chocolate con agua y toques de chile. Rick reconoció el aroma.

—Pruébalo —Rick tomó la vasija entre sus manos. Le sopló un poco y la degustó. Una oleada de sensaciones en su paladar que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué opinas?

—¡No es posible! ¡Es chocolate! Sabe tan distinto al que tomo cuando hace frío —y Rick empezó a sudar.

—Ésta es la manera original de beberlo. Con agua y endulzado con miel, pues con leche resultaría demasiado indigesto, por la grasa. Su nombre original es xocólatl, en lengua náhuatl significa agua amarga. Privilegio únicamente de reyes y guerreros. Es una bebida sagrada.

—¿Bebida sagrada?

—Porque para moler el cacao y demás ingredientes se hace de rodillas en ese utensilio —le señaló el metate—. Se bate con las manos juntas. Observa a las señoras con sus ollas —moviendo el molinillo—. Y se toma viendo al cielo —y tomó un sorbo de su jícara—. También porque induce a la sabiduría.

—Es lo más delicioso que he probado —en eso sintió el picor del chile—. ¡Mi lengua! ¿Por qué le echan chile?

—Para realzar su sabor —en eso la rockola del restaurant dejó escuchar la voz de Pedro Infante. Nicté murmuraba la canción que le evocaba a dos personas muy queridas.

"Deja que salga la luna,

deja que se meta el sol,

deja que caiga la noche,

pa´que empiece nuestro amor.

Deja que las estrellitas

me llenen de inspiración

para decirte cositas

muy bonitas, corazón.

Yo sé que no hay en el mundo

amor como que el me das

y sé que noche con noche

va creciendo más y más

Y sé que noche con noche

va creciendo más y más.

Cuando estoy entre tus brazos

siempre me pregunto yo,

cuánto me debía el destino

que contigo me pagó.

Es por eso que mi vida

toda te la entrego a ti

tú que me diste en tus besos

lo que nunca te pedí.

Yo sé que no hay en el mundo

amor como que el me das

y sé que noche con noche

va creciendo más y más.

Y sé que noche con noche

va creciendo más y más.

Deja que salga la luna.

—¿Quién canta? Es una tonada muy romántica.

—Pedro Infante. Uno de los mejores cantantes de mi país. Piloto como nosotros.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, se mató en un accidente de aviación en la afueras de la ciudad de Mérida, Yucatán el 15 de abril de 1957.

—Me pareció que te trajo recuerdos.

—Era la canción favorita de mi madrina. La cantaba cuando preparaba chocolate así como lo estamos bebiendo para mi padrino. Decía que cuando una mujer está enamorada de verdad cantarle a la comida que se prepara para la pareja es como cantárselo directamente a él.

—¿La querías mucho?

—Sí. Era una mujer maya muy cariñosa y muy sabia. Ella fue la que me nombró Nicté.

—Tu nombre me gusta mucho. ¿Significa algo así como princesa de ojos hermosos?

—¡Rick, cómo eres! Y no, no significa eso. Es algo más sencillo. Flor.

—¿Flor?

—Hay variantes como Sac-nicté que es flor blanca, o Nicté-ha flor o sol de agua. Aunque tiene otro significado, pero no puedo decirte todavía.

—¿Hay alguna razón?

—En su momento lo sabrás, tú más que nadie.

Pagaron la cuenta. Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron al barrio militar. Tal vez el chocolate o la canción o ambas, hicieron que Rick se sintiera particularmente excitado, pero no debía dejar que su novia se diera cuenta. _Va a pensar que tengo mucha prisa._ Rick y Nicté se acercaron a besarse en el umbral de la barraca. La chica sintió algo duro en su bajo vientre.

—_¿Es lo que creo qué es? _Rick, ¿quieres acomodar tus llaves, por favor? Me las estás clavando.

—Lo siento —se volteó para ver que tenía una erección. No muy notoria, gracias a la penumbra del lugar—. _¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ahora?_

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Tú dirás —se apoyó en el marco de la pared.

—Sé que tuviste una relación _bastante intensa_ con la capitana Hayes. Me gustaría que lleváramos lo nuestro de manera discreta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Peleas púbicas y escándalos están fuera. La base no tiene porqué ni para qué enterarse de nuestra vida personal. Simplemente somos la teniente Andrade y el capitán Hunter, subalterno y superior. Para los amigos y fuera de la base, somos Nicté y Rick.

—Eso también quiero para nosotros, pequeña —le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos.

—Tú también. Ya te envié las fotos de ayer en la laguna a tu correo.

—Las revisaré en cuanto llegue. Mañana hablaré con Lisa. Me molesta que se meta en mi territorio. Por hoy, descansa.

Rick y Nicté volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Primero tierno y luego más profundo. _¡Dios, es maravilloso! Tus labios saben a chocolate. Tranquilo, Hunter, tranquilo._

—Te veo mañana —Rick la tomó de las manos para besarlas—. Te quiero.

—Soñaré contigo esta noche.

—También yo, mi ángel.

Y sí, Rick soñó con Nicté, pero no de la manera que él se imaginaba.

Nicté y Rick estaban en la sala de la barraca de él comiéndose a besos. Ambos bastante excitados y con el cabello descompuesto. Se dirigieron a su recámara cuando Lisa ya los esperaba.

—_Es mi deber advertirte, Andrade, que la razón por la que dejé a Hunter es por no ser un hombre._

—_¡Cállate, Lisa! No eres nadie para venir aquí a decirle a mi novia lo que debe o no hacer._

—_¡Obsérvalo! —señaló a Rick._

Rick se encontró completamente desnudo delante de Nicté y Lisa. No podía bajar las manos para taparse su entrepierna. Únicamente podía verse en un espejo que le mostraba un miembro insignificante.

—_¿Con esa cosa piensas satisfacer a una mujer? —Lisa _

—_No puedo estar así contigo, Rick. Fue un error lo nuestro._

La chica se fue sin siquiera voltear.

—_¡Nunca podrás satisfacer a ninguna mujer! ¡NUNCA! —Lisa se agrandó hasta tener tamaño zentraedi estallando en una carcajada maléfica._

—_¡NOOOO! ¡Nicté, regresa!_

Rick despertó sobresaltado. Aún podía escuchar aquellas crueles palabras de la mujer a la que alguna vez amó con toda su alma.

—¡No, Lisa! ¿Por qué vuelvo a soñar con esas palabras? Deseo ser feliz. ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo una nueva oportunidad —vio su despertador. Las 0500. Se levantó a prepararse algo de desayunar y alistarse para su carrera matutina.

**1000 Oficina de Lisa Hayes**

_¡No sé a quién detesto más! Si a Minmei o a la teniente Andrade. Desde la parrillada, Rick está alelado por ella. _Lisa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana cuando Vanessa se presentó.

—Capitana Hayes —le hizo el saludo.

—¿Sí, Vanessa?

—El capitán Hunter solicita hablar con usted. ¿Le digo que entre?

—Sí, hazlo pasar_._

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

—Adelante —Lisa revisaba unos papeles.

—Capitán Hunter, reportándose —también hizo el saludo militar. Le extrañó a Lisa, pues Rick había dejado de hacerlo desde que se declararon su amor. Habían pasado varios meses desde que él estuviera en su oficina.

—Rick, pasa. Siéntate. ¿Quieres un café? —Lisa fue a su cafetera.

—_Está de buenas._ Sí, gracias.

—¿Qué te trae a mi oficina? —le alcanzó una taza.

—Necesito tratar unos asuntos contigo —le dio un sorbo a su taza—. Me gustaría saber qué pretendes con "disciplinar" a la teniente Andrade —Rick le soltó la pregunta a bocajarro, como era su costumbre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La pusiste a hacer reportes meteorológicos en su día libre.

—Está capacitada para hacerlos. Creo que desde que se unió a los pilotos relajó demasiado su disciplina.

—Y me parece que olvidas que ella está a mi cargo. Necesita estar al 100% ante cualquier situación que se nos presente.

—Estás deslumbrado por esa niña estúpida jugando a ser piloto —Lisa también se puso en posición desafiante.

—Le estoy muy agradecido por salvar mi vida y la admiro mucho.

—Y por eso me cambiaste por ella.

—¿Quieres dejar de mezclar las cosas? Rompimos antes de que ella llegara a Macross.

—Y al poco tiempo te enamoraste de ella. ¿Crees que no vi cómo se vieron en la parrillada y cómo te pusiste cuando bailó con el capitán Arce?

—No tengo porqué discutir mi vida privada contigo ni con nadie. Ni a pedirte permiso para salir con otras personas. Vine aquí a atender asuntos del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lisa apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que se le pusieron blancos.

—Devuélvele sus días de descanso —y se levantó poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Es todo? —Lisa cruzó los brazos—. ¿Alguna otra cosa, CAPITÁN?

—Sí, la próxima vez que quieras incluirme en alguna misión, dímelo en la cara no que me ande enterando por terceros.

—¡Ah, te refieres al convoy a Kamchatka! —dijo sin darle importancia a su reacción—. Todo salió bien, ¿cuál es tu queja?

—Cuando quieres fastidiarme usas tu rango para cambiar las órdenes de última hora.

—Así es la milicia. Deberías saberlo.

—No, así es como TÚ QUIERES QUE SEA. Desde tu escritorio únicamente mandas y jamás te das cuenta de lo que las tropas padecemos. Te es muy fácil para ti decidir quién sale y quién no.

Cuando Roy me avisó de la mentada misión a Kamchatka, apenas si me tenía en pie y cumplí con mi obligación. Me disgusta tener que sacrificar mi día de descanso por tus caprichitos.

—Necesitaba a los mejores para custodiar el embarque. Por eso pensé en ti y en Max.

—¡Qué casualidad que fuera después de lo de Perkins y la teniente Andrade! Cualquiera diría que te estás vengando por no decirte a tiempo. Perkins era responsabilidad exclusivamente de Roy.

—¡Basta, Hunter! No te permito que me hables en ese tono —Lisa había tenido más que suficiente.

—Te estoy hablando como siempre lo hemos hecho. Si vuelvo a enterarme que quieres castigar a mis pilotos por tus berrinches, no seré benévolo, Hayes.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras. Permiso para retirarme, capitana —y se fue azotando la puerta.

Lisa vio la taza que usó Rick, la tomó entre sus manos y la azotó contra la puerta haciéndose añicos.

—Sea como amigos, novios o amantes, siempre encuentras la manera de sacarme de quicio, Hunter. ¿Quieres guerra? Así será, tenlo por seguro.

Diez minutos después que Rick saliera, Claudia entró en su oficina.

—¿Qué le pasa a Rick? Me lo encontré en el pasillo hablando pestes —al ver a su amiga, lo entendió todo—. ¿Para qué pregunto? Volvieron a pelearse.

—Es un perfecto idiota.

—Si tú lo dices —Claudia dio un suspiro de resignación—. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es urgente.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Podrías llevarle esta USB a Roy? Son algunas ideas para nuestra boda.

—Apenas si puedo creerlo. Mi mejor amiga finalmente atrapó al eterno soltero.

—Sabía que Roy tarde que temprano cedería. ¿Y bien? Por favor, tengo mucho trabajo —Claudia puso esa mirada especial para convencer a Lisa.

—Está bien. Y de paso lo felicito. ¿Dónde dices que está?

—En el hangar del Skull. Le avisé que irías.

—Me debes una. _Necesito aire fresco. Las discusiones con Rick siempre me ponen muy mal._

Claudia y Lisa se despidieron en el pasillo quedando de verse para la hora de comer. En cuanto llegó a su oficina, Claudia envió un SMS.

—Va para allá.

—Ok. Comienza Operación Deshielo, Fase 2.

**Hangar del Skull**

—En sus marcas…

—Voy a ganar, hermanita.

—…listos

—Traga espuma, Arce.

—¡Fuera!

Entre los pilotos y mecánicos de los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón se celebró una singular competencia típica de Latinoamérica: lavado de varitech. El objetivo era que aquel equipo que terminara primero, debería lavar los VT del equipo contrario por una semana. Era una manera de permanecer en alerta sin estar letárgico. Roy la puso en práctica tras preguntarle a Tony durante su preparación para el festival aéreo qué hacían en la academia de Nueva Ciudad de México para evitar el aburrimiento de las guardias y le pareció buena idea.

Tony, con pantalón de trabajo y camiseta gris de tirantes, y Nicté, vestida con mono naranja y una gorra con la visera volteada haca atrás y el cabello atado en una cola; se lanzaron esponja llena de jabón en mano para lavar su nave en el menor tiempo posible.

—¡Eso es, Pirata! Vas a la delantera —gritó un piloto del Skull.

—¡Vamos, Ángel! Yo no quiero tener que lavar el Skull 1 —la animó Max.

Miriya y Shang les pasaron unos cubos con agua jabonosa que debían arrojarse mutuamente. Mientras Nicté pudo esquivarlo, Tony no alcanzó a hacerlo.

Lisa iba caminando hacia los hangares para cumplir el encargo de Claudia cuando escuchó la gritería. La competencia estaba en la fase de enjuague con cubos de agua. Al verla, Tony se distrajo por unos segundos lo que provechó Nicté para bañarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¡Mayor, Focker! ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo? —Lisa estaba cada vez más molesta. _Primero Rick y ahora esto. No, este no es mi día._

—Nada de que preocuparse, Lisa. Es una sana competencia entre el Skull y el Bermellón. Es para aligerar un poco la tensión de los chicos. Me dijo Claudia que vendrías.

Lisa observó a Rick animando junto con Miriya y Max a su compañera. Se llevó la mano a su sien. Se sentía a punto de estallar, cuando desvió la vista hacia el otro contendiente.

Todo lo que sucedió, parecía que Lisa Hayes lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta. Tony Arce, sobre las alas del Skull 3, se despojó de su camiseta mojada y la arrojó al piso. Se sacudió el cabello para quitarse el exceso de agua. Las pupilas de Lisa se dilataron, su corazón aceleró su ritmo y una sensación deliciosa se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando las minúsculas gotas de agua recorrían el torso del piloto.

—Clau-dia te ma-manda es-to —le dio la USB y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el SDF-2.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres quedarte a la siguiente ronda?

—_¡Dios santo! No creo soportarlo. ¡Qué cuerpo el del capitán Arce!_

Las piernas de Lisa la llevaban a su paso normal, pero su mente pedía a gritos salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Capitana! ¡Capitana Hayes! Espere —Lisa se detuvo y volteó. Era Tony Arce. El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la joven—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece que olvidó esto —otra USB.

Lisa se sentía arder por dentro. Aunque tenía la mirada al frente, hacía todo lo humanamente posible para ella de no bajarla al cuerpo de Arce.

—Y-yo se la entre-go.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Eso sí es trabajo de gimnasio!

—¡Pirata, aquí estoy para cuando quieras!

Aquellos gritos la sacaron de su trance. Era tal su furia que se quitó la chaqueta.

—¡Tápese, capitán Arce! Es usted un desvergonzado —tratando de cubrir a Tony. Una de sus manos tocó la piel de su abdomen accidentalmente. Fue cuando ella se giró completamente roja. El calor se estaba avivando cada vez más.

—Capitana, yo… —y sus palabras murieron en su boca.

—¡Guárdese sus explicaciones! _¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡Qué esto ya pare!_

Fue cuando Nicté los alcanzó.

—Capitana Hayes —le hizo el saludo militar—. Capitán Arce, el mayor Focker pregunta la razón de su tardanza. ¿Ya le dio la USB

—Acabo de hacerlo, pero me pareció que la capitana no se sentía bien y me quedé a cerciorarme.

Y los gritos y piropos continuaron.

—¡Aquí está tu barco para el aborde!

—¡Qué material!

Tras escucharlas, Nicté se molestó.

—¡Sáquense, bola de ofrecidas! La mercancía ya está apartada.

Y Lisa lo único que hizo fue dedicarle su mirada más severa y el personal femenino de la base se echó a correr ante esas dos mujeres furiosas.

—La próxima vez que quiera hablar conmigo, capitán Arce, póngase en condiciones presentables. Con permiso.

Una vez que se alejó, Tony y Nicté estrecharon sus manos.

—Operación Deshielo, fase 2, completada —afirmó Tony con una sonrisa. Tenía en sus manos la chaqueta blanca de Lisa. La llevó a su rostro deleitándose con el aroma. _Rosas silvestres._

—No pudo estar mejor. De todos modos, el Skull debe cumplir su parte.

—¡No es justo! Yo debía de verla.

—Quien te manda "descuidarte".

**Oficina de Claudia Grant**

Claudia estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando se escucharon unos toques a la puerta.

—Pase, está abierto —levantó la vista y se encontró con Lisa. Estaba completamente ruborizada—. ¡Lisa! ¿Qué…? ¿Y tu chaqueta?

Lo único que hizo fue dejar la USB en el escritorio y salió como llegó. Sin decir palabra.

—Todo resultó perfecto. Ese hielo pronto desaparecerá, amiga. Ya lo verás.

Lisa no aguantaba más. Se echó a correr a los vestidores femeninos. Al llegar, se quitó toda la ropa con rapidez. Estaba chorreando en sudor y se metió a la regadera. Abrió la llave del agua fría y gritó por el desagrado, ya que ella acostumbraba bañarse con agua caliente. Bajo el agua, recuperó la cordura. _¿Qué hice para que me pase esto? ¿Por qué si siento algo por Rick, el capitán Arce me descontrola? Necesito saber. ¿Dónde estás, Caballero Negro? _


	21. Heridas profundas

Y Lisa Hayes cumplió. Había estallado la guerra. Desgraciadamente para Rick Hunter significaba que estaría separado de Nicté Andrade toda la próxima semana, pues la capitana Hayes decidió que el líder del Bermellón doblara su turno sin días de descanso. Rick, molesto, asumió el reto a cabalidad. En lo que respecta a la teniente Andrade, recuperó sus días de descanso.

Para Roy y Claudia, Max y Miriya, las Conejitas y Tony, era grato ver a Rick y Nicté peleando codo con codo pese a las duras circunstancias que se acababan de presentar. Sería su primera prueba como pareja.

Sus encuentros eran pocos. Generalmente, se encontraban en sus barracas media hora antes de la entrada a la base y hacían sus patrullajes con ocasionales llamadas por canal privado. En lo que alistaban el Bermellón 1 para el siguiente turno, los enamorados aprovechaban para estar juntos detrás de los hangares.

—Rick, apenas van tres días y te ves muy cansado. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes seguir?

—Como algo, me tomo una Petit Cola y estaré listo. No te preocupes —la abrazaba acariciando su espalda.

—Me disgusta que tengas esas órdenes, pero hay que cumplir.

—Lo único que necesito es estar un ratito contigo para recobrarme —se besaban con ternura.

—Vete a descansar, yo te cubro.

—No, teniente Andrade —la tomó del mentón—, recuperaste tus días de descanso. No quiero que mis pilotos estén fatigados. ¿Comprendido?

—Está bien, Rick —dijo con resignación—. Sabes lo que haces —y se volvieron a fundir en un beso.

**Hora de la comida. Cafetería de la base**

Lisa se atrasó para comer por hacer papeleo. Con su charola, buscó un sitio desocupado para sentarse.

—Capitana Hayes, por aquí.

—_¡Oh, no! El capitán Arce y viene hacia acá. ¿Qué hago?_ —se ruborizó nada más de recordar su cuerpo.

—Venga, mi mesa tiene lugar disponible —tomó la charola de sus manos.

—Pero capitán…

—Ningún pero. Usted me ofreció asiento, es mi turno de corresponder. Vamos.

Lisa y Tony se sentaron a la mesa. Caballerosamente, dejó que Lisa lo hiciera primero.

—Por cierto, aquí está su chaqueta del otro día —le pasó una bolsa de papel.

—Lo había olvidado. Gracias.

—Siento haberla incomodado. Le aseguro que eran circunstancias extraordinarias. No todos los días participo en una competencia jabonosa —le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—Capitán Arce, estoy de acuerdo que las guardias resulten tediosas. Considero que fue demasiado lo que hicieron.

—¿Me permite preguntarle algo fuera de nuestras actividades?

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—El día que fuimos a bailar, la noté particularmente tensa. ¿Algo le desagradó?

—Bueno… —desvió la mirada a la derecha de manera inconsciente y la regresó al frente. Arce lo notó—. Es la primera vez que bailo de esa manera. Tan…

—¿Sensual?

—Sí, no estoy acostumbrada —Lisa mordió su labio inferior—. Es algo distinto.

—Supongo que fue lo mismo que los zentraedis dijeron cuando vieron nuestra cultura y escucharon a Minmei.

—Por favor, no vuelva a repetir ese nombre —Lisa dio un respigo al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Le molesta?

—Por supuesto, sus canciones son demasiado aniñadas para mi gusto.

—Tal vez en un inicio gustaba, pero al dejarla como la única opción de artista de moda se volvió fastidioso. Volvamos al nuestro punto. Usted no estaba así solamente por bailar conmigo, había algo más. Me gustaría saberlo. Si es posible.

Lisa respondió molesta.

—¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Qué estoy celosa de la teniente Andrade?

—Así que es eso. No entiendo la razón.

—Es una inmoral, una…

—Una mujer piloto que se esfuerza todos los días en su puesto. Yo la admiro y quiero mucho.

—Me parece que es imposible seguir esta conversación con usted —se levantó agitadamente tomado su charola.

—Capitana Hayes, lamento que se retire, me agrada su compañía. Es su decisión —también se pone de pie.

—¿No va a intentar detenerme? —le dio la espalda impresionada. Pensó que Tony haría algo para que permaneciera a su lado.

—Usted misma ya respondió su pregunta. Buen provecho.

Lisa se retiró con su charola y encontró un lugar desocupado. _"La admiro y quiero mucho". ¡Imbécil! Y Rick tan terco como siempre no dará su brazo a torcer. _

_Dos hombres tras una mujer. ¡Ni que fuera Minmei!_

**Cerca de la medianoche. Tercer día de turno doble. Hangar del Bermellón**

El capitán Rick Hunter regresaba completamente exhausto después de su doble jornada. Solamente pedía dormir. Lo único que había comido en los primeros días al terminar su primer turno fue un sándwich de queso fundido y una Petit Cola. Fue a la oficina y sobre su escritorio encontró una sorpresa con una nota.

"Recupera fuerzas. Sé que cumplirás con tu misión. Deja los platos sobre el frigobar. Te quiero. Nicté"

La mesa estaba puesta con un plato, servilletas, cubiertos y un vaso. Había dos termos, uno con sopa caliente de verduras; otro con agua de limón, una pieza de pan de centeno y queso fresco.

Aquella pequeña cena le pareció a Rick Hunter un banquete de reyes. Reordó las palabras del Norteño acerca de esa mujer que estaría apoyándolo. Al mismo tiempo lo que dijera Tony: "Nicté siempre te escuchará, te apoyará y estará a tu lado, como tu compañera". Faltaban todavía cuatro días de turno doble. _Gracias, pequeña. Contigo lo conseguiré._

El menú siguió siendo el mismo, excepto por el agua. Los siguientes días fue de naranja, piña, guayaba y tamarindo. La razón fue suministrar suficiente vitamina C para evitar el desgaste físico.

**Cinco días después**

Rick todavía tuvo que hacer último patrullaje en la mañana junto con Max, Miriya y Nicté.

—Jefe, pareces un búho.

—Créeme, Max. Después de esta semana, no me levantaré en varios días. Estoy muerto.

—Yo no te veo tan mal, Rick. En otras ocasiones que has estado de turno doble, bajas mucho de peso. Estás en mejor condición esta vez.

—Me ayudaron unos duendecillos.

—¿Duendecillos? —la meltran no supo a qué se refería su líder.

—Cuando volvía en la noche, me aguardaba un pequeño banquete.

—Ya me imagino: sándwich de queso fundido y Petit Cola —sentenció Max.

—No, Max. Sopa caliente, pan, queso fresco y agua de frutas —clamó entusiasmado.

—¿Sabes de quién podía tratarse, Mir? —el segundo al mando del Bermellón sonrió.

—Afirmativo y nos está escuchado en este momento.

Nicté había abierto el canal general comunicación del escuadrón para participar en las frecuentes charlas; no participó. Se sentía gustosa por haber ayudado a Rick.

Al volver, los cuatro pilotos estaban cansados. Y al mismo tiempo felices. Al día siguiente era les tocaba descanso.

—¡Ah, por fin terminamos! —dijo Nicté sobándose el cuello al regresar a la oficina después de pasar al vestidor de mujeres.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —Rick le daba un masaje; estaba sumamente tensa. Luego la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo que necesito es bañarme.

—¿Por qué no te bañas en mi barraca y ahí cenamos? Puedes pasar por ropa a la tuya.

Nicté abrió los ojos como platos. No creyó lo que estaba escuchando.

—Rick, necesitas descansar. No creo que… —él la calló con un beso.

—Mi idea de descanso es ver una película contigo. ¿Qué se te antoja comer? ¿Pizza?

—¡Síi! —aplaudió—. Con pepperoni extra.

—Me leíste el pensamiento. Me iré adelantando y te espero.

**Media hora después. Barraca de Rick Hunter**

Cuando Nicté llegó a la barraca de su novio, Rick ya se había bañado. Se puso una playera gris oscuro, jeans azules y traía sus pantuflas.

—Pasa. Acabo de ordenar la pizza —la condujo a la puerta del baño—. Disculpa el desorden. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame. Estoy buscando una buena película.

Al entrar, el baño estaba todo mojado con el espejo empañado.

_Como en los viejos tiempos en el SDF-1. Si supiera Rick que tocaba bañarme después de Tony. ¡Aquél sí era un verdadero desastre!_

Después de unos minutos, Nicté lo llamó.

—¡Rick, Rick!

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

—Se acabó el jabón.

—Te paso uno.

Al entrar, Rick vislumbró la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Nicté en la regadera detrás de la cortina. Tragó saliva y se ruborizó. Su mente comenzó a fantasear: ella corría la tela para jalarlo para bañarse juntos. Sacudió la cabeza. Sintió que era demasiado pronto. Lo único que hizo fue estirar la mano bajo la cortina y Nicté tomó el jabón. Y salió rápidamente con el corazón desbocado.

_¡Eres tan bella! Quiero sentir tu piel en la mía, pero aún no es tiempo. _No obstante,el timbre lo trajo de regreso al mundo real.

—Amor, ya llegó la pizza —puso la caja en la mesita de la sala. Fue por servilletas, platos y vasos a la cocina.

Al salir de la recámara, Nicté traía el cabello húmedo y vestía jeans azul claro, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una sudadera gris claro que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. Rick le dejó el par de pantuflas extra que tenía en la habitación. Rick, al verla, se acercó a abrazarla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —la chica asintió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Un aroma muy especial llamó la atención del piloto—. ¿Hueles eso?

—¿Qué?

—Huele a coco.

—Soy yo. Uso aceite de coco después de bañarme como crema.

Rick se acercó a su cuello deleitándose con la fragancia.

—Entre tu perfume de cidra y este aceite me estás volviendo loco —luego tomó sus manos para tocarlas—. Son tan pequeñas, tan suaves —las besó.

—¿Te gustan, Eddie Rickenbaker?

—¡Qué bien recuerdas mi papel en el festival aéreo! —se fue acercando lentamente a su boca.

—¿Crees que no recordaría las hazañas de mi novio? —lo miró con coquetería.

—No sé. Dímelo —la tomó por la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Las recordaría porque te admiro mucho.

Se fundieron en un beso. Rick le acariciaba la espalda y ella, los hombros. Fue cuando dos potentes rugidos los interrumpieron. Sus estómagos protestaron al mismo tiempo exigiendo comida. No pudieron más que echarse una larga carcajada.

—Mejor vamos a cenar. La pizza se enfría —Rick la abrazó por los hombros.

Rick disfrutó enormemente esa cena con Nicté. Se daban de comer mutuamente o enlazaban sus brazos para comer sus rebanadas o ella le daba algunos pepperonis en la boca y él fingía ser un tiburón.

—¡Estoy lleno! —se sobó el estómago con satisfacción.

—Desde cuando quería comer pepperoni —se recargó en su hombro—. ¿Qué película escogiste?

—Una clásica. _Top gun._

—Tom Cruise se ve tan sexy en esa película.

—¡Hey, un momento! —Rick puso cara de fingido disgusto—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Si lo planteas de esa manera, sales perdiendo. ¿Por qué no lo inviertes?

—¿Qué tengo yo que no tiene Tom Cruise?

—A mí —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y llevaron los platos y vasos a la cocina.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos y sacar la basura, los novios se acostaron en el sofá para ver la película. Rick, previamente, había traído un manta para ambos. Ella le acariciaba el pecho, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con su cabellera.

A la hora de escuchar, _Take my breath away_, se olvidaron de la pantalla y se vieron profundamente a los ojos. Se empezaron a besar con una ternura que lentamente fue escalando los peldaños de la pasión. Sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Las manos de Rick recorrían el cuerpo de Nicté, bajó al cuello de la chica y luego pasó al lóbulo de su oreja donde se detuvo unos instantes. Ella le besó la manzana de Adán de su cuello, la respiración del piloto se agitó. Jamás en su vida lo habían besado en esa zona. Nicté se estremeció cuando Rick introdujo la punta de su lengua en el interior de su oído y la chica también no quiso quedarse atrás; le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y éste ronroneó como un gato.

Nicté, sin dejar de besarlo, deslizaba sus manos por el fuerte torso de su pareja, le levantó la playera para sentir la piel su abdomen. Rick estaba ardiendo. Al sentir cierta presión en su vientre, la chica le desabrochó los jeans e introdujo su mano. Rick sentía delicioso, pero la voz de Lisa que escuchara en sueños lo hizo abrir los ojos apartando la mano de su novia bruscamente y se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? —la reacción de Rick asustó a Nicté.

—No —respiraba agitadamente—. Tranquila. Es que estoy algo cansado.

—Te levantaste como si fuera otra cosa. ¿Seguro estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Te dije que estoy cansado —respondió molesto—. Lo siento, Nicté. No quise hablarte así.

—Igual te estoy presionando. Mejor me voy a casa —se levantó del sofá y Rick alcanzó a detenerla del brazo.

—No me estás presionando —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—. Por favor, quédate. Voy a regresar la película donde nos quedamos. En cuanto termine, te llevo a tu barraca.

Algo le decía a Nicté que la conducta de Rick no era normal. Cuando ella sintió la erección del piloto, decidió ir más allá. _Pensé que era lo que querías. _Siguieron viendo la película, pero el cansancio los venció. Fue la primera vez que ambos durmieron en brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Nicté fue la primera en despertar. Sintió los brazos de Rick Hunter que no la soltaban. Se quedó contemplando unos minutos su rostro. _Fue una noche maravillosa. ¡No quiero levantarme! _Sin embargo sintió el llamado de la naturaleza. Con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja, Nicté logró soltarse y pudo ir al sanitario.

Al regresar, él seguía profundamente dormido, pero se había destapado. Consultó la hora. Las 1000. Nicté tomó la manta para arropar nuevamente a Rick. Fue cuando la tomó de la mano.

—Ven otro ratito. Hace frío —dijo con voz soñolienta.

—No tenía pensado otra cosa —Rick sonrió y levantó la manta para dejarla entrar.

—Pensé que te habías ido —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en su pecho—. Se está tan bien aquí —abrazándola con cierta posesividad.

—¿Te importa si te veo solamente dormir? —le dijo acariciándole su revuelta cabellera.

—Quiero que estés en mis sueños, mi ángel —y Rick antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer a la que estaba abrazado pudiera espantar esa horrible pesadilla.

Nicté sonrió con ternura. Y también se quedó dormida.


	22. Quiero estar contigo

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué me pasó? Jamás había tenido ese problema. Digo, me excité. Pero al sentir la mano de Nicté… ¡Carajo! Va a pensar que no quiero estar con ella. ¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle a nadie. Y menos a Roy, no me bajaría de marica. Tampoco a Max. Pese a todo, verla durmiendo junto a mí fue tan hermoso. Recuerdo su aroma, su cuerpo, esos besos. Bueno, Hunter, igual te presionaste demasiado. Tuviste una semana de locos. La próxima lo harás mejor._

Para Rick Hunter la explicación más lógica fue el cansancio acumulado, pero una sombra de duda crecía cada vez más en su interior. En los siguientes días todo marchó normalmente para él y su pareja: comer juntos en la cafetería de la base o ir al parque de diversiones. También se dieron la oportunidad de extrañarse cuando salían con sus amistades por separado: Nicté con las Conejitas o en las noches de chicas, y Rick con Max, Roy y Tony cuando iban a tomarse algo o juntarse a jugar cartas o ir a los bolos.

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal por dejar la mesa del capitán Arce? ¿Qué me está pasando? Fue tan amable en devolverme mi chaqueta. Me encanta su mirada. Hayes, acéptalo de una buena vez. ¿Cuándo habías tenido que ir por una ducha fría? Rick sí me alborotaba, pero no de esta manera. Tendré que disculparme, va a pensar que soy una grosera._

Lisa Hayes decidió ir al hangar del Skull a ver al capitán Arce tres días después. Necesitaba disculparse. Si se tardó fue porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Al llegar, Tony estaba dándole mantenimiento a su varitech. Se acercó sigilosamente cuando recibió una orden.

—¡Hasta que llegaste, Preston! Necesito la llave del 8 —extendió la mano para que le pusieran la herramienta.

En la mesa de trabajo había toda suerte de herramientas: destornilladores, llaves, pinzas, martillos. Lisa le pasó lo primero que vio a mano, unas pinzas de mecánico. Al tener el objeto equivocado, Tony protestó:

—¡Hijo de puta! Te dije una llave del 8, no las pinzas. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lisa iba a decir algo, pero por alguna razón permaneció callada.

—_Llave del 8, ¿cuál será?_

—Mira que no tengo todo el día. Nos vamos mañana al satélite-fábrica.

Al no encontrar respuesta, Tony, molesto, bajó de su nave y fue cuando se topó con Lisa.

—Capi-tán Arce —Lisa bajó la mirada poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Capitana Hayes —tomó la estopa de la mesa para limpiarse las manos y la saludó con marcialidad.

—Yo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil disculparme? —esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿Necesita algún dato de nuestros patrullajes? —Tony se mostró muy frío con ella.

—Sí, Digo no. Capitán, le ofrezco… una disculpa.

Tony se quedó viéndola fijamente sin dejar de quitarse la grasa de las manos.

—No de-bí irme como lo hice el otro día. Es-toy muy apenada.

—Lo estoy viendo. Se le está trabando la lengua al hablar.

—¡Oh no! ¡Estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a usted! —Lisa se sentía tan molesta que apretó sus puños.

—Capitana, ¿por qué es tan dura consigo misma? Nada más estamos hablando. No es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Porque quiero corregir mi actitud ante usted.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para obtener mi perdón? No, capitana Hayes. Fue desagradable ver su temible malhumor, que más bien fue un berrinche. Igual que los niños del kínder.

—¿Me está diciendo inmadura?

—Ahí va otra vez. Nadie la está atacando. ¿Siquiera recuerda por qué se fue?

—Me enojé porque mencionó a la teniente Andrade.

—Le dijo inmoral y no sé qué tantas cosas ha pensado de ella. ¿Quiere saber qué es inmoral? La traición a la gente que se quiere, la hipocresía para alcanzar el poder, el cinismo con el que los criminales hacen mofa de su impunidad. Eso sí es inmoral.

Hágame un favor, evite hablar mal de la teniente Andrade en mi presencia, aunque le moleste. Se lo repito, a ella la quiero mucho y la admiro. Y no voy a separarme de ella nada más porque le cae mal.

—Pero capitán yo…

—Suficiente. Entiendo que vino aquí a disculparse. Ya la perdoné.

—¿Quiere decir que olvidó lo ocurrido?

—No, significa que recuerdo sin dolor. Eso es el verdadero perdón. ¿Por qué no lo practica en usted? Cuando lo logre, verá que se respetará más a sí misma.

Bueno —consultando su reloj—. Debo terminar el mantenimiento del Skull 3.

Piense en lo que le acabo de decir. Otra cosa —se subió de nuevo al varitech con la llave que necesitaba—. Si alguna vez algún idiota le dijo que se veía hermosa cuando se enoja, debería mandarlo fusilar. Hasta mañana, capitana Hayes —y le hizo de nueva cuenta el saludo militar.

Lisa salió de ahí sintiéndose aliviada y al mismo tiempo desconcertada. Camino a su oficina, recordó que a Rick le gustaba hacerla rabiar para ver sus ojos verdes centellando. Y ahora el capitán Arce le decía lo contrario. _Sutilmente me dijo que me veía horrible al enojarme. ¿Perdonarme? ¿Cómo se hará eso?_ Esa pregunta no la dejó en paz en los siguientes días.

**0700 Salida al satélite-fábrica**

Gloval, Lisa y Claudia sostendrían una reunión con Breetai preparada desde hacía meses. Se designó como escoltas al mando del mayor Focker a Miriya, Tony y Nicté. Sería la primera vez para estos últimos salir de la Tierra a bordo de su varitech. Su entrenamiento los había preparado para este momento, sin embargo no dejaban de sentirse nerviosos.

En la pista de despegue, todo estaba listo. Max y Rick fueron a despedirse de sus parejas.

—Sentirás bastante presión en ciertas partes de tu cuerpo por las fuerzas G al salir y al ingresar a la atmósfera. ¿Te pusiste la ropa interior especial? —Rick necesitaba saber que Nicté estuviera bien.

—Sí, mi capitán —le guiñó el ojo—. ¡Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios!

—Lo harás bien. Eres una magnífica piloto.

—Te busco en cuanto volvamos —puso su mano sobre la de Rick.

—Disfruta el viaje —al tiempo que se cerraba la capota, Rick bajó de la escalerilla. Se alejó donde estaba Max y desde ahí recibió el beso que Nicté le enviara y se lo puso en los labios.

Los varitech fueron puestos en posición vertical. Nicté y Tony respiraban profundamente para calmarse y poder manejar la situación.

—Listos para el despegue. Pilotos VT, enciendan turbinas —Sammy les dio instrucciones.

Tony se contactó con Nicté por canal privado.

—¡AVALANCHA!

—Tony, por favor —en sus oídos, el latido de su corazón era cada vez más rápido.

—Cuenta regresiva. 10, 9, 8…

—Estoy que me llevan diez mil demonios. ¡Vamos, sabes que ayuda!

—7, 6, 5…

—Y yo traigo una pelea de perros y gatos en el estómago. ¡AVALANCHA!

—4, 3, 2…

—¡AVALANCHA! —ambos gritaron causando sorpresa en el puente y en Roy y Miriya.

—1, 0, ¡Despeguen!

El transporte espacial y los cuatro varitech despegaron juntos. Ya en el espacio, tomaron formación de escolta. Roy se comunicó con Tony y Nicté.

—Muy bien, vaqueros. ¿Qué tal se sienten?

—No lo imaginaba, mayor. Hay que vivirlo —afirmó Tony.

—¿Y tú, Angelito? Espero que tus pechos aguantaran la sacudida.

—Estuvo bastante agitada, creo que habría sido peor si no trajera la ropa especial. _Gracias Miri._

—Llegaremos en un rato al satélite-fábrica. Abran bien los ojos. Skull 1, fuera.

El viaje resultó tranquilo y sin novedades. Estar en el espacio otra vez les trajo a los cuatro recuerdos de aquel año a bordo el SDF-1. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos y desembarcaron en el área de hangares.

—Chicos —a Miriya, Nicté y Tony—, vayan a estirar las piernas en lo que se recargan las baterías. Vuelvan aquí a las 1300 para almorzar. A las 1700, regresamos.

—Sí, mayor Focker —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Para Miriya, el satélite-fábrica no tenía mayor secreto y se quedó en los hangares. En cambio, Nicté y Tony sí fueron a explorar.

—¡Es increíble! ¿De verdad los zentraedis construyeron esto? —Tony estaba más que impresionado.

—Nada más porque lo estamos viendo. Son muy buenos ingenieros. Estuve leyendo el informe de la capitana Hayes sobre los zentraedis y mencionaba su descuido en mantenimiento. Yo digo que han aprendido mucho.

—Tú siempre leyendo antes de salir en misión —de pronto se quedó callado sonriendo misteriosamente—. ¿Sabes qué se me está ocurriendo?

—Esa miradita la conozco muy bien, Arce. Tienes malas intenciones.

—¿Recuerdas el video de _Scream_ de Michael y Janet Jackson? —sacó su celular y oprimió algo en la pantalla.

—¡No juegues! ¡Nos pueden atrapar!

—Ven, es una oportunidad única.

—No sé por qué te hago caso.

Tony puso el celular con el altavoz encendido en la canción mencionada. Ambos siguieron la coreografía de cierta parte del video, uno de sus favoritos.

—Todavía sabes moverte, Pirata —apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

—Tú también, Huracán —poniendo las manos en su cintura, también recuperaba su ritmo normal de respiración—. Para evitar sospechas, separémonos. Te veo de vuelta en el hangar a la hora señalada.

**Horas después. Mirador espacial **

La junta con Breetai se prologaría más de lo que Gloval supuso por lo que ordenó al mayor Focker partir sin ellos, ya que el comandante zentraedi asignaría una escolta de sus mismas tropas para su regreso al día siguiente.

Durante un receso, Lisa y Gloval permanecieron charlando amigablemente con Exedore y Breetai, mientras que Claudia salió a caminar un poco por el mirador. Descubrió a Nicté muy pensativa con la mirada fija en el exterior.

—¡Eres tan enorme! —la chica murmuró para sí.

—¡Y tan bello! —dijo una voz detrás suyo.

—¡Claus! No te sentí llegar.

—¿Viendo el infinito estrellado?

—Me fascina. Al verlo, reconozco lo pequeños que somos ante su magnificencia. Nuestros problemas son polvo comparado con todo esto.

—Muy profundo. Cambiando de tema a uno más terrenal, ¿cómo van las cosas con Rick?

—Te confieso que nunca creí volver a enamorarme y menos de él. Rick es tan tierno, fuerte, su inocencia me encanta. Y si te lo preguntas, también ya conocí al Rick cabeza hueca. Con todo y eso, si me dieran a elegir, volvería a vivir las mismas cosas para estar con él.

—Me encanta la pareja que hacen. Han llevado tan bien lo de su relación que muy pocas personas sabemos de lo suyo. Créeme, esa tranquilidad ya la extrañaba, lo digo por la telenovela Hayes-Hunter. Sin embargo, me parece que no estás aquí nada más para ver el espacio —noto sus ojos con tristeza—. Cuéntale a Tía Claudia.

—¿Tía Claudia? —se rio tímidamente—. Me habría gustado tener una Tía Claudia en el pasado que me orientara para evitar meter la pata. Es como dicen, las cosas llegan en el momento indicado —se volteó viéndola directo a los ojos—. Se trata de Rick.

—¿Se pelearon por alguna tontería?

—Ojalá fuera eso, Claudia o no estaría devanándome los sesos. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

—Espero que sí.

Como sabes, Rick tuvo que hacer doble turno hace unos días —Claudia asintió dándole a entender que conocía del asunto— y terminaba sumamente cansado. El último día de ese periodo se le ocurrió que cenáramos en su casa. Nada del otro mundo, pizza.

Yo quería bañarme y me sugirió hacerlo en su barraca. Después de cenar, vimos una película. En algún momento, nos pusimos cachondos —Claudia no entendió y la piloto corrigió sus palabras—, quiero decir que nos apasionamos mucho con nuestras caricias y besos.

—¡Ah! Quieres decir que querían liberar estrés. ¿Y luego?

—Yo sentí que el cuerpo de Rick quería más y quise acariciarlo en cierta zona. De pronto, apartó mi mano con brusquedad y se levantó rápidamente.

—¿En serio hizo eso? —Claudia cambió la expresión de su rostro a una muy seria. También supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Me gustaría mentirte, pero así fue. Le pregunté si lo había lastimado y respondió que no, solamente que estaba cansado. Al preguntarle si se sentía bien, se molestó. Quise irme, ya que pensé que lo estaba presionando y me detuvo. Para hacerte el cuento corto, nos quedamos dormidos viendo la película.

—No hubo acción, pero tuvieron un tierno momento íntimo.

—Aun así. De haber estado tan cansado como mencionó, ni siquiera habría empezado el jugueteo. Sé que algo no está bien.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Averiguar qué pasa. Esto me afecta.

—Y que lo digas. Si necesitas hablar, sabes donde encontrarme —y ambas se abrazaron.

Al ver la hora, Nicté se despidió.

—Gracias por escucharme, Tía Claudia. Tengo que irme. Vuelvan con bien —y salió rumbo al hangar.

Claudia se quedó pensando si el extraño comportamiento de Rick tendría que ver con lo que Lisa le confiara meses atrás.

**Media-tarde. Regreso a la Tierra**

Durante las maniobras de reingreso, los cuatro pilotos de VT admiraron el juego de luces y colores que se formaba en la atmósfera. Una vez superado, se dirigieron a la base Macross la cual divisaron alrededor de las 2000.

Miriya se contactó con Nicté por canal privado.

—¿Disfrutaste tu primer vuelo espacial en varitech?

—Sí, mucho. Vale la pena el viajecito tan movido. ¿Es normal que mis pechos se sientan extraños?

—Te irás acostumbrando. Fue un placer ayudarte. Bermellón 3, fuera.

Al terminar esa comunicación, Tony la llamó esta vez.

—Adivina que tengo aquí, mi amor —mostrándole su celular.

—¿Un escenario de terror para alguna de tus películas?

—Sabes que soy documentalista de naturaleza submarina. Algo mejor, el video de nosotros en el satélite.

—¡Estás demente! ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Mandárselo a la familia.

—Adviérteles que es ultrasecreto. Si nos descubren, Hayes tendrá el gusto de mandarnos a corte marcial.

—Aunque le dije que se ve horrible cuando se enoja, bien vale la pena ver esos ojos de pantera.

—¿Pantera? Tony, estás súper clavado.

—Me tiene loco. Necesito tu consejo, Nic. ¿Qué piensas de las serenatas?

—Bueno, mi abuelo Luis decía que nada como la música para amansar fieras —fue cuando comprendió la intención de la pregunta—. Un momento, ¿vas a usar "artillería pesada" con Hayes?

—Es un riesgo que necesito correr. Como es inglesa, no sé si sea de galanterías.

—Se le ve a leguas que es romántica. ¿Sabes qué canción le cantarás?

—Nada de boleros ni de mariachi. Quiero hacerlo a mi modo. Será algo de la Isla del Encanto.

—Por favor, Tony ten cuidado. Hayes es de armas tomar. Si llegara a lastimarte, sabrá de lo que soy capaz.

—Tranquila, hermanita. Si necesito ayuda, serás la primera en saberlo. Mira, ya se ve Nueva Macross —observó que Nicté ponía una mirada soñadora—. Tienes ansías de llegar con Hunter ¿verdad?

—Sí, grandote. Quiero estar con él.

—Me alegra verte tan feliz, aunque —Tony cambió su voz a un tono más serio—, me pareció ver que tenías ojitos tristes cuando salimos hoy en la mañana.

—¡Qué bien me conoces! Tony, algo pasa con Rick —y le contó todo lo que pasó esa noche. Necesitaba el punto de vista masculino.

Al igual que Claudia, Tony también pensó en aquello que Rick le confiara en Kamchatka. Por más que quisiera, no podía romper su palabra.

—¿Qué te dice tu intuición?

—Tiene miedo de algo.

—¿De ti?¿Tan fuerte lo golpeaste el día que se te declaró? —Tony trató le aligerar la tensión.

—No de mí, otra cosa. Me gustaría saber qué exactamente.

—Encontrarás la respuesta. Nos vemos, Nic. Tengo que preparar una cacería. Skull 3, fuera.

—Suerte, hermano. Claro que encontraré la respuesta que necesito.

A las 2100, los cuatro varitech aterrizaron en la base Macross. Gracias a que Roy avisó del cambio de planes, Max esperaba a Miriya en la pista para recogerla. Roy y Tony entraron al vestidor a cambiarse. Lo mismo Nicté y Miriya. En cuanto salieron, se quedaron charlando con Max sobre el patrullaje y la visita al satélite-fábrica.

—Max, ¿dónde está Rick?

—Quiso venir a esperarte en cuanto nos avisó el mayor Focker, pero algo surgió durante el patrullaje. Me ordenó regresar para decirte.

—¿Qué pasó? —Miriya preguntó con mucho interés.

—"Algo" que vimos en la reserva natural de Monumento.

—Me iré a casa —dijo Nicté un tanto desilusionada—. Pasaré a recoger algo a mi casillero. Buenas noches, los veo mañana.

En lo que sacaba algo de su casillero, Nicté escuchó el motor de un varitech. Era el Bermellón 1. Rick bajó de su nave y se dirigió a la oficina para hacer un reporte. Unos segundos después, tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —habló sin despegar la vista del papel.

—¿Se puede?

Rick levantó la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Mi ángel —poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Nicté que se acercó—. ¿Qué tal tu viaje

—¡Estupendo! Estoy lista para repetirlo.

—La próxima vez espero que nos toque juntos —Rick volvió a sentarse y terminó de firmar un documento.

—¿Qué tuviste que hacer en la reserva natural de Monumento? Max mencionó que vieron "algo" —Nicté se sentó coquetamente sobre el escritorio.

—Por un momento pensé que eran fosos, bastante profundos. Max también los vio. Al volver a pasar por ahí tres horas después, no estaban. Creo que fue un espejismo. No sé. ¡Es una lástima que todavía no nos instalen las cámaras! Serían de gran ayuda.

—Habla con el Dr. Lang. Ya verás que pronto el Bermellón las tendrá —y cambió su tono de voz a uno más juguetón—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te extrañé mucho.

—¿Mucho? —Rick se levantó para tomarla por la cintura.

—Sí, mucho, mucho —dibujaba con su dedo garabatos sobre su pecho.

Rick se agachó a besarla acariciándole la espalda y el cabello. Nicté hizo lo mismo con sus hombros hasta llevar sus manos detrás de la nuca del piloto. Rick la sujetó del mentón para besarle lentamente el labio inferior, luego detenerse en una de las comisuras y proseguir su camino al labio superior. Las bocas de ambos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Rick Hunter, sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, posó las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo de la chica y reaccionó haciendo suaves gemidos sin dejar de besarlo, apoyándose con sus manos sobre el escritorio para abrazarlo con sus piernas. El joven introdujo su lengua traviesa en el oído de Nicté.

—¡Ah, Rick! —sentía una sensación deliciosa en su cuerpo que la hacía respirar agitadamente.

—¡Me encantan esos gemidos!

Nicté, sin dejar de ver a Rick a los ojos, le bajó, sin prisa alguna, la cremallera del traje de vuelo hasta el cinturón. Luego le acarició el pecho y el abdomen por encima de la playera. Rick se dejó hacer y disfrutó aquellas caricias. El piloto decidió desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta de su pareja y sentir su cuerpo. El corazón de ambos latía con tal fuerza que parecía el mar embravecido.

Sin pensarlo, el piloto tocó con cierta fuerza la pierna de su novia y ella posó apenas sus dedos en la entrepierna que despertaba de su letargo. Rick volvió a escuchar: _Nunca podrás. Nunca podrás. Nunca podrás._ En segundos su mirada cambió a una de terror.

—¡No! ¡No sigas! —ante aquel grito, la pasión en ambos se esfumó de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rick?

—N-no quiero hacerlo aquí y que se enteren —se alejó bruscamente subiéndose la cremallera.

—Dime la verdad, ¿estás enfermo? —ella lo alcanzó tocándole el hombro para hacerlo girar hacia ella—. Si es así, vamos al médico. Yo te acompaño.

—Me siento perfectamente —desvió la mirada—. Es que siento que tienes prisa.

—¿Cómo que tengo prisa? Tú también estabas ahí. Me dijiste que no te sentías presionado —ella le tomó de los hombros—. Por favor, Rick. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Dónde está nuestra confianza como pareja?

—No quiero lastimarte — y la tomó de ambas mejillas.

—No entiendo. ¿Lastimarme? Quizá sí debe verte un médico. Estás sudando frío.

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! —Rick azotó las manos sobre el escritorio bajando el rostro hacia al piso—. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo!

—Pero Rick.

—Te pedí que me dejaras solo. ¿No escuchaste?—los ojos de Rick Hunter destilaban cólera.

Nicté salió corriendo de la oficina. _Ya he visto antes estos síntomas. Necesito saber qué te afecta, Rick. Vamos a solucionarlo. Te lo prometo._

Rick terminó su reporte y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Al llegar a casa, contrario a su costumbre, se puso su ropa deportiva y fue a correr para sacarse la frustración de otro encuentro fallido con Nicté y acallar esa voz que seguía repitiendo "Nunca podrás. Nunca podrás. Nunca podrás". Así estuvo por horas. Llegó al lago Gloval escurriendo sudor por su rostro. Y aquellas palabras jamás cesaron en su sentencia. Dio un alarido y cayó de rodillas sujetándose del barandal llorando amargamente.

Al día siguiente, Rick trató con singular frialdad a Nicté en todo el patrullaje, solamente la llamaba esporádicamente para darle órdenes, incluso su trato hacia los demás miembros del escuadrón Bermellón siguió la misma tónica. El líder Bermellón no volvió junto con ellos a la base Macross pretextando investigar los espejismos de la reserva natural de Monumento, aunque también fue al bosque de la laguna donde trataba de encontrar la respuesta a su particular problema.

—Bermellón 2 a Bermellón 4, responde.

—Aquí, Bermellón 4. ¿Qué sucede, Max?

—Es Rick. No quiso charlar durante el patrullaje. Pondré el canal privado ¿Hay algo mal entre ustedes, Ángel?

—También me lo pregunto. Max. ¿Sabes si Rick tiene problemas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —la pregunta alertó a Max.

—Problemas de salud, como eres su mejor amigo.

—No me ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy estuvo muy distante conmigo. Solamente me dio órdenes. No pasó a buscarme a mi barraca para llegar juntos.

—Igual está cansado. Dale tiempo para buscarte y aclarar las cosas.

—Gracias, Max. Eres un gran compañero y amigo.

—Todo estará bien, Ángel. Fue un placer ayudarte. Cambio y fuera.

A las 1600 horas, el transporte espacial proveniente del satélite-fábrica regresó a la base Macross. Cuando la teniente Andrade vio descender a Claudia Grant inmediatamente pensó en su oferta. _No es momento, Roy la espera. ¿Qué hago? Es cierto, hoy me toca sesión con la Dra. DaSilva, ella puede orientarme._

Lisa, Claudia y Gloval descendieron del transporte comentando los resultados de las pláticas con Breetai. A Lisa le llamó la atención no ver al Bermellón 1 en su hangar.

—¡Qué extraño! No veo al capitán Hunter por ninguna parte.

—Debió tener día libre —le comentó Claudia.

—No, su horario indicaba patrulla.

Gloval divisó a la teniente Andrade bajando de su varitech y uniéndose en una charla con Max y Miriya.

—Veo que la teniente Andrade se ha adaptado muy bien a su nuevo puesto. Esa chica nació para volar. Lo mismo digo del capitán Arce —Lisa se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Claudia y el almirante—. Ambos se estaban desperdiciando en sus puestos anteriores.

—Respecto a Andrade, señor. Me gustaba más tenerla en el puente. No es tan dispersa como Sammy.

—Tú misma mencionaste que Sammy debía practicar más —la corrigió Claudia.

—Es cierto. ¿Almirante, cabría la posibilidad de que Andrade volviera a ser controladora de vuelo?

—Lo siento, Lisa —dijo con voz profunda sin dejar de ver a la piloto—. Tú misma estuviste de acuerdo con asignarla al Bermellón. Además, sería pasar por alto al capitán Hunter. No puedo hacer nada. Con permiso —y se retiró pipa en mano rumbo a su oficina.

En lo que se cambiaba, Nicté pensaba la mejor manera de decirle a Rick lo importante que era para ella y tomó su celular. _Por aquí estaba. Sí, ésta es._ Le envió un mensaje con un archivo de audio.

"Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en los buenos y también en los malos tiempos. Espero que esto te exprese lo que siento. Te quiero Rick."

Rick Hunter recibió el mensaje y abrió el archivo adjunto. Era una canción. _Te voy a mostrar_ de Julieta Venegas. Una frase se le quedó muy grabada. "Convencida que soy la mujer para ti, no me dejes ir".

—Lo siento, Nicté. Yo también quiero estar contigo. Deseo tanto hacerte el amor, pero no puedo. Temo fallarte y no te lo mereces.

**1900\. Barraca de Nicté Andrade **

—Me sorprende tu mejoría. Está funcionando la terapia por el empeño que estás poniendo —afirmó por videoconferencia la doctora coronel Lourdes DaSilva, una mujer regordeta de tez negra y ojos claros de cabello negro largo y crespo. Su voz grave tenía un notorio acento brasileño.

—Estoy muy tranquila. Dejé de sentir que mi lado oscuro pierde el control.

—Recuerda, prefiere manejo de situación a control. Eso significa que tu conducta se está modificando hacia lo funcional. Quiero tocar el aspecto de pareja ahora, ¿cómo describirías a Rick?

—Es impulsivo, inocente, tímido, varias veces dice cosas de más, pero acepto que así es él. Es celoso sin llegar a la violencia verbal o física. Ninguna señal para alarmarme.

Lourdes, he notado cierto comportamiento en él que me inquieta.

—Tú dirás.

—Van dos veces que Rick y yo hemos tenido encuentros con caricias muy apasionadas. He pensado que vamos a hacer el amor y me dejo llevar sin distraerme con otros pensamientos. Sin embargo cuando lo he tocado en su entrepierna, él se apaga súbitamente.

—¿Qué más has observado? —preguntó con interés.

—Se pone pálido, suda frío, me rehúye la mirada.

—¿Le has preguntado a qué se debe su comportamiento?

—La primera vez me argumentó estar cansado, pues había tenido doble turno de patrullaje por una semana. También le comenté si yo lo estaba presionando, respondió que no.

Ayer pasó lo mismo, apenas si lo toqué y se alejó bruscamente. Puso de pretexto el lugar donde estábamos.

—¿Dónde fue?

—En la oficina del escuadrón. Dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara y que yo tenía prisa por hacerlo. Le sugerí ir al médico, hasta me ofrecí a acompañarlo. Se molestó tanto que me pidió dejarlo solo. Hoy estuvo muy distante, apenas si me dirigió la palabra.

—¿Qué piensas que puede estar pasando?

—Por eso te pregunto. ¿Es normal su comportamiento?

—En psicología, la realidad es. Nada es bueno o malo, simplemente funcional o no funcional. Quiero que apliques el ejercicio de recuperación de perspectiva y lógica a este asunto.

—Pensé que lo lastimé al tocarlo o que no le gustó la forma como lo hice.

—Estás viendo lo negativo del caso. Abre más tu campo de visión.

—Tal vez puede tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y no desea contagiarme.

—Muy bien, continúa. Esta vez usa tu intuición. Está lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte.

Tras mucho pensar, Nicté mencionó lo que había detectado la última vez.

—Reacciona como cuando yo decía protegerme. Cuando me enojaba para alejar a todo el mundo, era porque tenía mucho miedo de que me atacaran otra vez y nadie me defendiera.

—Defínela cn mayor exactitud, por favor.

—Él sufrió algún tipo de trauma emocional y piensa que volverá a sufrir lo mismo.

—Mencionaste que tuvo una relación de pareja con la capitana Elizabeth Hayes, una mujer dominante y cinco años mayor que él, la cual se caracterizó por peleas constantes, malentendidos y reconciliaciones. Desde mi punto de vista, imperó la incapacidad comunicativa entre ambos y derivó en esa ruptura tan inesperada.

Me atrevería a suponer que alguna acción en aquel tiempo lo esté afectando actualmente en el aspecto sexual.

Lo que te sugiero es que lo confrontes, no ahora. Espera a que esté calmado. Observa su reacción durante la plática que tengan. Trata también de averiguar más sobre su relación pasada.

—En dado caso, ¿puedes tratarlo?

—Depende de él. La psicoterapia solamente funciona si el paciente acepta que tiene un problema y pide ayuda. Por lo general, los hombre son reacios a venir a terapia, y más la sexual —consultó su reloj de pulsera—. Terminó la sesión. Te veré dentro de tres semanas. Asistiré al congreso de psicología en Nueva Caracas. No podré contactarme contigo por ningún medio durante ese lapso.

El problema con el capitán Hunter no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Aplica las herramientas que estás desarrollando —Nicté puso mirada dudosa—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Has trabajado mucho y esto también puedes manejarlo. Recurre a tus habilidades. A tu saber interno.

—Gracias, Lourdes. Espero darte buenas noticias. Suerte en tu congreso.

—Obrigado. Suerte a ti también. De tu actitud, dependerá el resultado —y terminó la videoconferencia.

La joven se quedó rumiando sus pensamientos. _Aspecto sexual, pene, Lisa y Rick._ Y se hizo la luz. Corrió a su librero a buscar algunos libros y una libreta para plasmar sus observaciones.

—Veamos qué te ocurre, Rick Hunter.

**0200 horas. Barraca de Lisa Hayes**

Lisa por su parte, se quedó en su oficina redactando un informe sobre la junta para dárselo a leer a la RDF y al GTU. Terminó a las 2100 horas. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que pedía era dormir profundamente. Dormía plácidamente gracias a los acordes de una guitarra y una voz varonil que cantaba cerca de su ventana la despertaron.

—Toda mi vida soñaba

poder encontrarte.

Y entre tus brazos

suave y despacio

entregarme.

Lisa encendió la luz de su mesita de noche, se puso su bata y en ese momento, se dio un apagón en esa parte del barrio militar. Tanto las casas como las calles permanecieron a oscuras por algunos minutos.

—Mi noche la iluminó

la luz de tu amor,

a tu lado me siento

ser yo.

—¡Esto es inaudito!—tomó la linterna que guardaba en su mesita para alumbrar su camino hasta el teléfono y llamar a la policía militar, pero tampoco funcionaba.

—Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños

donde me pierdo y me encuentro.

Es mi refugio de amor.

Tu corazón es donde yo vivo y muero,

me haces sentir tan completo;

vibramos al mismo latir.

Corazón, corazón.

Lisa observó una sombra muy próxima a su ventana y se acercó sigilosamente.

—Es en la luz de tus ojos

que llevo a encontrar mi paz.

Sólo a tu lado

no existe ni tiempo ni espacio.

Por donde quiera que estés,

contigo estaré.

Te he buscado

por cada rincón.

—¡Dios mío, qué letra tan hermosa! Y esa voz —se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con aquella misteriosa melodía. Puso la mano sobre su corazón. Estaba latiendo tan fuerte como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños

donde me pierdo y me encuentro.

Es mi refugio de amor.

Tu corazón es donde yo vivo y muero,

me haces sentir tan completo;

vibramos al mismo latir.

Corazón, corazón.

Corazón, corazón.

No me dejes solo.

¡No, no, no!

Por donde quiera que estés,

contigo estaré.

No me dejes solo.

Corazón, corazón.

Cinco minutos después que la voz callara, la electricidad volvió. Lisa, al salir de su barraca para ver quién era aquel misterioso hombre que le cantó tales versos, se encontró en la entrada con una pantera negra de peluche con ojos verdes junto con una caja de chocolates. Venía adjunta una nota:

"Pantera de ojos de jade. De carácter fuerte y elegante caminar. El Caballero Negro".

—Estoy dudando de que sea Rick. Él no canta y la única vez que lo hizo fue en aquel karaoke. Fue espantoso escucharlo. Siempre me ha llamado comadreja. ¿Y si está tratando de llamarme de otro modo? Tal vez le pidió a alguien que viniera a cantarme. Esa canción hizo brincar mi corazón. ¿Quién eres, Caballero Negro?

Una figura vestida con chamarra de piel la observaba detrás de los setos. _Eres pura candela, panterita. Pronto te revelaré quién es el Caballero Negro._ Tony Arce volvió cargando su guitarra sobre el hombro convencido que conquistaría el corazón de Lisa Hayes.


	23. Recuerdos y revelaciones

**0800 Base Macross**

**Cafetería **

Tras una noche cargada de emociones, Tony Arce platicaba con Nicté Andrade durante el desayuno. La chica estaba acompañada de su libreta de notas.

—¿Qué pasó, Tony? ¿Funcionó la serenata o te "premiaron" con un cubo de agua? —la chica estaba inclinada hacia su hermano esperando la primicia del año.

—Todo estuvo casi perfecto. Y no, no hubo cubo con agua. Lo único que me echó a perder el momento fue el apagón. Yo quería que Liz me viera tal cual, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad.

—¿Y cuál le cantaste?

—Estuve hecho un verdadero nudo. No sabía si _Me amarás_ o _Bombón de azúcar_ de Ricky Martin.

—Ambas eran buenas opciones. Nada más que la primera se me hace medio agresiva y la segunda es más para una relación hecha y derecha.

—Quería algo romántico y con fuerza y recordé _Refugio de amor_.

—¿La salsa que cantan Chayanne y Vanessa Williams en _Baila conmigo_?

—Exactamente, pero en su versión balada acompañado de mi guitarra.

—Si Hayes no se derrite con eso, no sé qué lo hará.

—Ya hice mi último movimiento como El Caballero Negro. Veamos como se dan las cosas de aquí en adelante. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue anoche con Da Silva?

—Dice que me ve muy bien —le pareció recordar algo y lo anotó.

—¿Qué tanto escribes? Desde que llegué no has dejado de hacerlo —y le dio un sorbo a su café con leche.

—Le conté lo de Rick y me dijo que es una muy buena oportunidad para utilizar lo que estoy aprendiendo. Volvió a pasar, Tony. No es una simple coincidencia. Rick me está rehuyendo.

—¿Otra vez? —Tony bajó su taza y se le quedó viendo con gravedad—. ¿Qué te pidió Da Silva que hicieras?

—Reconstruir la relación de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter y confrontarlo cuando esté calmado. Esto parece trabajo de periodismo de investigación.

—Déjame ver tus notas —era un auténtico mapa con nombres, flechas en distintos colores y descripción de hechos—. ¡Santa Madre de Dios! Esto más parece un cuadro surrealista. Tienes por informantes a las Conejitas, Collins, ¿Zemanova? Espera, espera, ¿qué tiene que ver la Zorra de Ártico en todo esto?

—Salió con Rick tiempo después de romper con Hayes y le armó una escenita en pleno boliche. Toma nota: la amenazó con cometer homicidio si no se iba de su presencia. Hablé con ella antes de que llegaras.

—¿Qué es esto que pusiste en letras moradas? ¿Detonante?

—Lo que causó el malestar de Rick. La peor herida emocional casi siempre proviene de la persona que "dice quererte o amarte", sea o no consciente de su acción. Como estos dos tenían una relación de amor apache eran comunes los sarcasmos, indirectas bien directas, berrinches que terminaban en un perdóname para concluir con sexo por reconciliación. Nada más que en lugar de apagar el fuego (enojo) con agua (comunicación) lo hacían con gasolina (más enojos). Un círculo vicioso hasta que algo le abrió los ojos a Rick.

—¿Y cómo sabes que fue Hunter quien la cortó? Pudo haber sido ella.

—Tener por amigas a las Conejitas es como haberse sacado la lotería. Kim mencionó que el jefe Preston los vio cuando él la cortó en plena pista. En un rato le voy a sacar la sopa. ¿Quieres más? Un día antes de que yo llegara a Macross, según Hopkins.

Lo que no me explicó todavía es qué o quién causó que Rick se decidiera a romper con Hayes. Tuvo que ser algo demasiado fuerte, ya que es un verdadero atarantado, y que venir de fuera de su círculo personal.

Roy y Max son los más cercanos a él y también la hicieron de celestinos, junto con Claudia y las Conejitas. Sería absurdo que se echaran para atrás si les costó mucho esfuerzo hacerlos ver que debían estar juntos.

—Buena pregunta —Tony se llevó su índice a la boca meditando en las notas—. O Hunter no es tan tarado o le reasignaron un ángel de la guarda con demasiado poder de convencimiento.

De pronto sonó la alerta:

"Atención pilotos de combate. Ataque de fuerzas rebeldes a las zonas industriales de Ciudad Granito y Ciudad Monumento. Esto no es un simulacro".

—Tendremos que seguir con esta plática después —dijo Nicté y ambos se levantaron corriendo rumbo a los hangares.

—¡Suerte, hermanita y que Dios nos acompañe!

**Puente del SDF-2**

—Buenos días, Vanessa. Es un hermoso día, ¿no lo crees? —Lisa llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz cargada de dulzura.

—Buenos días, capitana —Vanessa le pareció que la persona que la saludó no era su superior al mando—. Está un poco nublado.

—Pienso que habrá mucho sol. Por favor, me llevas mi café a la oficina —salió tarareando la melodía que escuchara la noche anterior.

Kim y Sammy se acercaron a su compañera que se quedó inmóvil asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—¡Vanessa! ¿Qué te pasa? —Sammy la tocó del hombro para sacarla de su sopor.

—Díganme que estoy soñando —se quitó sus lentes para frotarse los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kim tampoco entendió la reacción de su amiga.

—¿La persona que habló hace unos momentos conmigo era la capitana Hayes o alguien que se le parece mucho?

—¡Vanessa, deja de hacer bromas! Claro que era la capitana Hayes —Sammy le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sacudirla.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Kim cada vez estaba más extrañada.

—Me saludó con voz soñadora y dijo que era un hermoso día. Al decirle que estaba nublado, afirmó que habría sol. Y se fue a su oficina tarareando algo.

—¡Cupido la flechó! —Sammy se puso a dar saltitos de alegría—. ¡El Caballero Negro! Tuvo que ser él.

—¿Qué habrá hecho para que esté así? —Vanessa trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

—Lo que sea, hay que agradecérselo. La capitana Hayes es más que nuestra superiora, es nuestra hermana mayor y merece ser feliz —Kim iba a decir más, pero se activó la alerta de ataque y llamaron a la capitana Hayes.

**Minutos antes. Oficina de la capitana Hayes**

Lisa veía hacia el horizonte desde su ventana. Su corazón seguía brincando de gusto. _Pantera de ojos de jade. ¡Qué bien me conoces, Caballero Negro! Está bien, Hayes, basta de fantasía que hay mucho trabajo._

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dio un hondo suspiro y volvió a sus deberes, pero la alarma la hizo correr hacia el puente para dirigir a la estrategia de defensa.

**0800 Oficina de Gloval**

_EL GTU nos felicita por el festival aéreo y quieren imitarnos. ¡Estos políticos! Están organizando un baile de máscaras en blanco y negro. ¡Mmm! Un baile de gran gala_. Y Gloval se perdió recordando su juventud en la academia naval de Leningrado, pero la alerta por ataque a Ciudad Granito y Ciudad Monumento lo devolvió abruptamente al presente.

La ofensiva zentraedi sobre las ciudades de Granito y Monumento fue para hacerse de armas y municiones. Las fuerzas de la RDF apenas se daban abasto, pues por cada pod enemigo que derribaban, aparecían dos más. Para ambos bandos, el parque se agotaba rápidamente y había que hacerlo rendir. La estrategia de guerrilla descontroló a los escuadrones de varitech y destroids. Quizá los enemigos carecían de buen armamento, pero sus instintos bélicos estaban intactos y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo esperar.

Si Max y Miriya habían demostrado que sus habilidades en el campo de batalla se habían incrementado con su amor hasta la sincronización perfecta, Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade se convirtieron también en un letal equipo, apoyándose y protegiéndose mutuamente. Por primera vez, a Rick le preocupó que su pareja se expusiera demasiado en la zona de mayor peligro. Sin embargo tras horas de una larga batalla, los rebeldes se retiraron consiguiendo su objetivo dejando atrás varias bajas entre los defensores de la RDF y civiles, así como pérdidas materiales en ambas ciudades.

Al volver de Cuidad Granito ya para el anochecer, el capitán Hunter le ordenó con enojo a la teniente Andrade presentarse en su oficina.

—Sí, mi capitán. _Nota mental. Irritabilidad extrema._

—Cierre la puerta. Necesito hablar en privado con usted —Rick estaba de espaldas a ella tocando su casco que colocó sobre el escritorio.

—Dígame, ¿para qué quería verme? —se colocó en posición de descanso.

Sin más, Rick corrió a estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Te juro que si algo malo te hubiera pasado, me muero!

—¡Rick, por favor! —dijo a media voz—. ¡Me estás asfixiando!

El piloto le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi vida. Sé que no he estado a la altura, pero te quiero, Nicté. Es lo único que necesito que sepas.

—Entiendo tu angustia, mi capitán. También la sentí y al doble, por Tony y, especialmente, por ti. Estoy consciente que la muerte nos puede llegar en cualquier momento, pero no por eso dejaré de cumplir con mi deber. Estaré a tu lado, Rick —y lo abrazó—. Confía en mí, por favor. Necesito saber qué te pasa.

_Quisiera poder decírtelo, mi ángel, pero no puedo. No puedes ayudarme._

Los dos pilotos se quedaron abrazados en medio de la oficina preguntándose qué hacer para afrontar su difícil situación.

Tras la cruenta batalla, el almirante Gloval decretó tres días de descanso obligatorio para sus valientes tropas. Había que hacer el recuento de daños materiales y humanos.

De última hora, Nicté le comunicó a sus amigos, compañeros y pareja de una comida en su casa el segundo día de descanso a las 1400 horas. Había que celebrar que habían vuelto con bien. Claudia cooperaría con una ensalada, Lisa con el postre, las Conejitas y Miriya la ayudarían a cocinar y Tony llevaría las bebidas.

**Dos días después. Barraca de Nicté Andrade **

El día señalado, Rick Hunter llegó con una hora de anticipación. Quería ayudar a su novia con los preparativos. Llevaba un ramo de 12 rosas anaranjadas. Estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando se abrió y salieron Las Conejitas y Miriya cantando y bailando sin notar a un confundido capitán Hunter.

Con el apagón... qué cosas suceden

Qué cosas suceden... con el apagón

Con el apagón... qué cosas suceden

Qué cosas suceden... con el apagón

—Cuando regresemos la vuelves a poner —Vanessa le habló a alguien sin dejar de bailar y siguió su camino

—Hola, Rick —Miriya se detuvo unos momentos sin dejar de moverse—. Creo que te equivocaste, es a las 1400.

—Hola, Mir. ¿No será que ustedes se equivocaron?

—Vinimos a ayudar con la comida —vio el ramo—. ¡Vaya! Por eso llegaste temprano —puso una mirada pícara y Rick se rascó la nuca apenado—. ¡Ve por ella! —y lo empujó hacia la casa y cerró la puerta.

Rick se quedó parado en el recibidor y se dedicó a admirar la decoración. La casa de Nicté, aunque limpia y ordenada, era completamente lo contrario a la de Lisa Hayes que tenía un gusto minimalista.

En la entrada había un tapete de ixtle con la palabra Bienvenidos. A un lado de la puerta estaba una media luna de 10 cm y del otro, un sol sonriente de la misma medida, ambos en chaquiras multicolor. Un cuadro del valle de Anáhuac con los volcanes amantes en la sala lo hizo suspirar. Finalmente, decidió entrar

En una de las paredes, estaban la bandera y el mapa de México, junto con a una imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe. Había otro mapa, del continente americano con chinchetas doradas señalando varias ciudades y una en rojo sobre la parte sur del lado del océano Pacífico. La mesita de la sala tenía una carpeta blanca en deshilado con aplicaciones de crochet. Había un librero lleno hasta el tope con libros, CDs y DVDs. La pantalla de televisión, el equipo de sonido y el reproductor de video estaban de frente al sofá.

Sobre una repisa estaban colocados varios marcos con fotografías. Rick los observó de izquierda a derecha. En primer lugar, la que le mostrara Tony en Kamchakta. En la siguiente, un grupo de varios pilotos sonriendo a la cámara en traje de vuelo verde olivo sentados con su casco sobre su rodilla derecha. Nicté estaba en el extremo inferior derecho. El pie de foto decía _Escuadrón Océlotl (jaguar). _

La tercera era de una mujer indígena de pelo negro sujeto en una trenza enrollada en su cabeza con un tocado de flores. Su cara reflejaba, a pesar de sus arrugas, una inmensa tranquilidad, vestía un hipil de flores azules, rebozo rojo y zapatos blancos. _Ha de ser su madrina. ¡Qué mirada tan dulce! _

Las siguientes fotos eran más recientes. Un collage de todas las fotos de ellos haciendo muecas y caras graciosas. _¡Esto es de risa! Volteando los párpados hacia afuera y haciendo bizcos y sacando la lengua enrollada. ¡Estamos verdaderamente locos! _Y una donde está Nicté con las Conejitas tomándose un helado en una fuente de sodas.

A continuación, una foto en blanco y negro, bastante antigua, de tres jóvenes en traje de vuelo frente a un T-33. El de la izquierda era delgado y estatura media, el pelo negro y una enorme sonrisa; el de la derecha era más alto y un poco más delgado que el anterior, con el cabello claro, semblante serio y un paliacate al cuello. Y en medio de ellos, un sujeto con sombrero y botas de vaquero fumando un grueso habano abrazando a los otros dos por los hombros. _¿Dónde he visto esta cara?_

La última era de un hombre alto de tez morena y ojos azules abrazando a Nicté por los hombros _¿Almirante Gloval?_

Rick siguió paseando por la estancia y observó otro collage en fondo morado que decía Fuerza Aérea Mexicana con la escarapela triangular roja, blanca y verde y el lema: Honor, Valor, Lealtad. En un extremo, estaba el pabellón tricolor del Escuadrón de pelea 201 de la Fuerza Aérea Expedicionaria Mexicana y el gallo Panchito Pistolas. _Si El Norteño me dijo que el ejército mexicano jamás estuvo en guerra_.

Se hizo para atrás y chocó contra una lámpara de pie. Se escuchó la voz de Nicté proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?

—No, soy yo, Rick.

—¡Mi amor! —salió rápidamente secándose las manos. Se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios—. Creo que se te hizo un poquito temprano —traía un delantal rojo con Pique, la mascota del Mundial de 1986 y debajo de éste, vestido blanco de algodón con manga corta y escote circular, un cinturón tejido en azul, sandalias de tiras tejidas color chedrón y arracadas doradas.

—Vine a ayudarte con los preparativos —recordando las flores—. Son para ti.

Al ver las rosas, Nicté supo lo que Rick le estaba diciendo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Las pondré en agua —lo besó con ternura en los labios y regresó a la cocina. Siguió hablando desde ahí—. ¿Quién te abrió?

—Cuando salían, las Conejitas y Miriya me dejaron pasar. Oye, ¡qué linda está tu casa!

—Gracias —puso el florero en la mesita de la sala—. Mi casa es tu casa.

—Explícame esto —y volvieron al collage de la FAM—. ¿Cómo que Escuadrón de pelea 201 de la Fuerza Aérea Expedicionaria Mexicana?

—Fue una agrupación de élite que combatió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. México era neutral, pero el hundimiento de varios buques petroleros que abastecían a Estados Unidos por torpedos alemanes hizo que mi país le declarara la guerra al eje Berlín-Roma Tokio. Fue la única vez que participó en un conflicto bélico de manera formal.

Era un grupo de 300 personas entre pilotos, armeros, mecánicos y personal de apoyo. Se entrenaron en Estados Unidos en menos tiempo del esperado, nueve meses. Los aviones que manejaron fueron los P47 Thunderbolt con emblemas propios y de Estados Unidos, para evitar confusiones por fuego amigo. Se destacaron en la batalla de Luzón y se les conoció como Águilas Aztecas. Por último, ellos fueron nuestros maestros, tanto de mis abuelos como de las siguientes generaciones de pilotos militares. Si el general Douglas MacArthur los elogió y brindó su reconocimiento por su desempeño durante el combate, fue por su dedicación, entrega al servicio y valentía. Oye, ellos solos pusieron fuera de combate a 30 mil japoneses desde su llegada a las Filipinas.

—¡Dios santo! Entonces hay que tener cuidado con ustedes. Lo vi durante la batalla, una verdadera águila mexicana peleando ferozmente a mi lado —y preguntó—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—A poner la mesa. Los platos están en aquel mueble —señaló hacia el comedor—, las servilletas están en el cajón de la derecha y los cubiertos en el de la izquierda. Todavía tengo que terminar algunas cosas —y volvió a la cocina.

Rick puso varios platos extendidos de barro vidriado rojo con flores y vasos de vidrio soplado con vivos en color azul sobre la mesa. _¿Qué iremos a comer? ¿Tacos?_ Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina. Se acercó lentamente a un refractario.

—Parece lasagna.

—¡Rick! —se volteó dejando el molcajete—. ¡Era sorpresa! Ni modo —en su voz había decepción—. ¡Qué curioso eres!

—Quería ver qué comeríamos. Esto nada tiene que ver con los tacos.

—Es una vieja receta casera. Ya que estás aquí, prueba esto —le puso un poco de la salsa roja del molcajete en su mano—. ¿Pica?

Unos segundos después, sintió un ligero ardor en la lengua.

—Un poco. ¿Estará más picante?

—No, la dejaré así como está. Además de Roy, ¿alguien come picante?

—Max sí lo come. No sé de las chicas —se le antojó otra probada—. ¿Me darías otro poco? —y puso ojitos de niño bueno.

—A ver, convénceme.

Rick se puso a pensar hasta que tuvo una inspiración.

—Cierra los ojos —Nicté así lo hizo y le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

—Así únicamente consigues que no te saque de la cocina, Rick Hunter —y siguió moliendo en el molcajete y esbozó una sonrisa de travesura que su novio nunca vio.

—¡Qué exigente eres! —la tomó de la cintura para quedar de frente a él. Se lanzó a los labios de Nicté dándole un beso profundo que les quitó el aliento a ambos.

—Ante tales argumentos… —tomó un poco de la salsa con su índice y se la ofreció. El especiado sabor al estar en la piel de la chica le fue a Rick Hunter tan erótico que comenzó a chuparlo sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Poco a poco, los sentidos de Nicté despertaron.

—Rick, me estoy excitando.

—Yo también —y tras decir estas palabras, su mente volvió a recordar su pesadilla. Se alejó azotando los puños llenos de frustración contra la barra—. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO!

Nicté permaneció estática unos segundos. Se lavó las manos y se aproximó con cautela.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Rick.

—Yo no, olvídalo —jamás volteó a verla. Estaba avergonzado.

—No sé qué te tiene así. Necesito que me lo digas. Me molesta que no me tengas confianza.

Nicté le puso una mano sobre el hombro y él la rechazó.

—¡Déjame! Es algo que tengo que arreglar yo solo. No te involucres.

—Todo lo que afecte nuestra relación, me involucra.

—Nunca lo entenderías —y apretó los puños con más fuerza.

—Si jamás me lo dices, menos lo entenderé Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de novios, pero siento que algo te molesta.

Rick tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. _Temo que te alejes de mí por no ser el hombre que necesitas._ Fue cuando sonó el timbre.

—_¡Puff! ¡Me salvó la campana! _Yo voy —dijo sin expresión alguna viendo hacia el piso.

Era Tony que traía dos cajas de cerveza y una cajita negra.

—¡Qué tal, pana! Ayúdame, por favor —Rick tomó una de las cajas—. ¿Qué preparó el Huracán?

—Una lasagna picante.

Tony se echó a reír ante la sinceridad de su amigo. Rick no entendió dónde estaba la broma.

—No, mi hermano. Eso ni se le acerca

—¿Y eso? —Rick observó la cajita negra que reconoció como un estuche de DVD.

—No le digas a Nic, es una sorpresa —encendió la pantalla y el reproductor para colocarlo, dejando preparado el equipo.

Fueron a la cocina y metieron las botellas al refrigerador. Tony sintió tensión en el ambiente porque ni Nicté ni Rick se hablaron.

—Ven, pana —sacó dos cervezas y fueron al jardín—. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

—Discutimos —le dio un sorbo a su botella refrescando la garganta—. Nada sin importancia.

Tony lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Nada sin importancia, Hunter? ¿Así consideras a su problema de pareja?—Rick se sorprendió por sus palabras y bajó la botella—. No me veas así, sabes de sobra de lo que hablo.

—¿Cómo es que tú..?

—Ella me ha dicho que algo extraño pasa contigo, pero yo no he abierto la boca. Si esto empeora, hablaré.

—Lo prometiste.

—Es cierto, pero no a costa de una inocente —se acercó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo—. Afróntalo, al toro por los cuernos. Yo sé que la adoras y ella a ti. Nicté está tratando de ayudarte, así que evita subestimarla. En cuanto conozca la causa de tu mal, créeme que no descansará hasta ponerle remedio. Lo digo muy en serio.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Eran los demás invitados. Max llevaba a Dana en brazos. Lisa y Claudia llevaban sendas fuentes de cristal en sus manos.

—¡Pásenle, gente bonita! Están en su casa —Tony los recibió. Al verlo, Lisa no dejo de estremecerse, pero al notar la presencia de Rick sintió enojo.

Miriya se acercó a Rick inocentemente y le susurró.

—Espero que hayan tenido mucha acción —y se retiró dejando a Rick Hunter con el rostro en varios tonos de rojo, mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

Nicté salió de la cocina a recibirlos ya sin el delantal.

—Bienvenidos a este rinconcito de mi tierra —y los saludó a todos de beso.

—Angelito, un pequeño presente —entregándole una botella con un líquido amarillo muy peculiar—. Tequila reposado.

—Gracias, Roy. Debió costarte encontrar tequila por estos lares.

—Nada que el buen Jerry Hendricks no consiga.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Nicté y Tony vieron la botella con desconfianza.

—¿Le compraste esta botella al Médico Brujo Hendricks, Focker? Estás demente.

Nicté destapó la botella abanicándola para que le llegara el olor.

—¡Diablos! Esto no es tequila —alejándose con repulsión.

—¿Cómo que no? Jerry me lo garantizó.

—¿Sí? ¡Huélelo! —Tony le pasó la botella y Roy la tomó con molestia acercándola a su nariz para retirarla con asco.

—¡Maldito estafador! ¿Qué mierda es ésta?

—Alcohol con urea y otras cosas. Ese infame sigue con sus "remedios" —afirmó Tony con enojo.

—¿Cómo que "remedios"? —Max y Rick vieron a Roy con extrañeza.

—Remedios contra el mal de amores. Cuando llega algún incauto, generalmente por comentarios de otros, le da algo llamado "descorchador", una mezcla de whisky, ron, vodka, ginebra, coñac, granadina y jugo de limón, hay que tomarlo por tres dias. Lo que provoca su maldita cura es diarrea por tres días. Siempre ofrece eso o la absenta, un licor checo de 75° de alcohol. Argumenta que hay que tomar sus "curas" de golpe para que sean más efectivas —señaló Nicté.

—¿Quién sería tan brutalmente imbécil, mejor dicho suicida, como para tomarse de golpe ese veneno? —aseveró Lisa—. Una vez probé el Hada verde, gracias a una amiga del club de teatro en mi último año de preparatoria. Sabe espantoso y la lengua arde. A mi amiga Tory Mcneal le encantaba Oscar Wilde y quería imitarlo en todo hasta tomando su bebida favorita para "llamar a la inspiración" y poder escribir alguna comedia —cada palabra de Lisa era un clavo puntiagudo que se introducía en la mente de Rick Hunter activando su modo letal._ ¡TE VOY A MATAR, FOCKER!_ Max no se quedaba atrás. Roy, tragaba frío.

—¿Cómo saben eso? —los ojos de Rick estaban ardiendo y rechinaba los dientes, Roy nada más silbaba haciéndose tonto.

—Un trabajo para Investigación periodística en la universidad del espacio. Fuimos a ese bar. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Tony trató de hacer memoria—. ¡Ah sí! _Marley's_. ¿Alguno se acuerda de Onoshi, del escuadrón Wolf? —los tres pilotos asintieron—. Kenji lo vio muy mal un día. Lo ayudamos dándole medicina para el estómago y nos contó del lugarcito ése. Fuimos nosotros siete —tomó la foto de la repisa —simulando pedir una cura para Carlitos Ortega y tomamos una muestra con una jeringa para llevarla a analizar. El resto lo echamos a una maceta del "rincón de los corazones rotos", el más alejado de la barra.

—El resultado fue alcohol, urea y ruibarbo, el causante de esas diarreas.

Max y Rick le lanzaban misiles cargados de furia con la mirada a Roy Focker.

—Tony, la sangrita la dejé en la barra de la cocina. ¿Quieres ir por ella? —Nicté fue al mueble donde estaban los platos y sacó una botella con un líquido transparente y varios caballitos de vidrio soplado con vivos azul cobalto—. Esto es tequila verdadero. Blanco de 46° de alcohol. Toma Roy, conoce el olor —tomó la botella y la abrió, el aroma del agave azul ahumado lo deleitó—. Pásasela a los demás —se rotaron la botella.

Rick y Max se echaban miradas cómplices. En un momento que tuvieran libre, ajustarían cuentas con el causante de un posible envenenamiento.

Al volver el tequila a manos de Nicté, lo sirvió. Tony hizo otro tanto con la sangrita. A cada uno les entregaron un caballito de cada bebida.

—En México hay de dos formas de tomar el tequila. La más conocida es chupar limón con sal y luego el tequila. La que vamos a degustar es igual de sabrosa, con sangrita. La sangrita es una mezcla de jugo de naranja, una mezcla de chiles y sal que acompaña al tequila.

Le dan un trago al tequila, se lo pasan y después a la sangrita —vieron el tequila con temor, excepto Roy—. Y por favor, nada de tomarlo de golpe, esas son payasadas de las películas —y respiraron más tranquilos—. El tequila es un amigo al que hay que tratar con respeto porque cuando se enoja lastima muy feo.

Por estar aquí después de una cruenta batalla, su amistad, el amor y la salud. Diré el brindis de mi padrino, sigan mis movimientos: "Por nuestra amistad hasta la mitad; por nuestros sentimientos hasta los asientos. Arriba, abajo, al centro y p'adentro. ¡Salud!

Al principio, los invitados sintieron un ligero ardor en la boca. Bebieron de la sangrita y se les pasó.

—¡Está rico! —Roy se relamía los labios. Los demás asintieron—. Pensé que la sangrita picaría mucho.

—La hice pensando en ustedes con una gran ayuda —le dedicó una mirada dulce a Rick que, al notarla, esbozó una media sonrisa. Se sentía mal por la discusión—. Como no sé quién come chile, mejor la hice ligera. En un momento estará la comida. Se quedan en su casa —volvió a la cocina. Claudia y Lisa fueron detrás de ella.

Nicté terminó de ponerle mondadientes a unos cubos de queso fresco. Al poco, Max también llegó.

—Ángel, esa sangrita estuvo deliciosa. Tú dirás cómo ayudo —se frotó las manos como para iniciar una gran faena.

—Gracias, Max. Por favor, lleva esto a la mesa. Para que piquen un rato. Otra cosa, vigila al mayor Focker. Tú sabes —hizo la señal de beber.

—Descuida. El mayor Focker está en muuuy buenas manos —salió con una mirada diabólica que ninguna de ellas notó.

Lisa cerró el refrigerador y dejó una fuente en la barra antes de regresar con los demás.

—Traje ensalada verde de lechugas y berros. Sin aderezo, únicamente limón.

—Muy bien, Claus. Será una muy buena guarnición —lavó los utensilios que había usado.

—Oye, ¿qué ha pasado con Rick? —sacó los limones de un hermético para exprimirlos.

—Está a la defensiva. Algo le duele demasiado, como si tuviera un espina que no pudiera quitarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo para encontrar la solución?

—He buscado en libros, internet, hablé con mi psicoterapeuta —se apoyó en el fregadero —. ¿Sabes qué más me molesta? Confía en mí para ataques delicados y para que lo guie a ciegas, pero en esto no. ¡Es el colmo! ¡Estamos en el mismo barco! —resopló con enojo.

—Te aseguro que no lo hace adrede para lastimarte.

—Lo sé. Es su actitud —observó la fuente que llevara Lisa—. ¿Lisa qué trajo de postre?

—Fresas con crema.

—_¡Lo que me faltaba! _Ojalá las traiga por separado.

—Siempre lo hace así. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —observó a Nicté reírse.

—Una broma que teníamos mis amigos del SDF-1. Que el día que yo comiera fresas con crema sería por estar embarazada. Lo que sucede es que me caen muy pesadas.

—Es gracioso. Lo voy a recordar para dentro de unos meses.

—¡Claudia, no te pases! —terminó de guardar sus utensilios.

—¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

—No es mi prioridad número 1. Si encuentro quien me llene la pupila, lo hago.

—Allá afuera está un piloto muy guapo que suspira por ti.

—Sería una mezcla perfecta: el color de sus ojos y con el de mi cabello. Y me gustaría tener cuatitos.

—¿Cuatitos?

—Mellizos. La parejita de una vez, aunque tengo entendido que es por herencia. Una prima de mi abuelo Raúl tuvo así a sus hijos. También pido que el padre de mis hijos tenga los malestares del embarazo.

—¡Qué cruel eres! —Claudia no paraba de reír ante semejante idea.

—¿Por qué? Si coopera con la diversión, también que ayude con eso.

—No me imagino a Roy con malestares matutinos y antojos.

—Y dolor de piernas y cintura, los cambios de humor.

—¡Me has convencido! —Claudia puso cara de travesura. Oye, ¿qué huele tan rico?

—¡Mi platillo! —corrió al horno y sacó el refractario esbozando una sonrisa— ¡Ya está! —salió a la sala y anunció—. La comida está lista. Pasen al comedor.

Tony repartió las cervezas con ayuda de Max y de Rick, cuidaron que Roy no bebiera más de una botella, pretextando que no había muchas.

Claudia salió llevando la ensaladera y Nicté, el refractario rectangular con ayuda de una base de madera que pusieron al centro de la mesa.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele! —declaró Roy.

—¿Es lasagna? —preguntó Max.

—Pues no, Maximilian Sterling. Es pastel azteca —con ayuda de una espátula y un cuchillo sirvió las porciones; Claudia, la guarnición.

La mesa era algo pequeña, pero cupieron todos. Nicté sacó la silla de su recámara y Tony trajo otras más de su barraca. Tras una pequeña bendición de los alimentos hecha por Nicté, comenzaron a comer.

—¡Pica! —Lisa se abanicó la boca—. ¿Qué le pusiste, Andrade?

—Tortillas, pollo deshebrado, salsa de jitomate, rajas de chile poblano y queso manchego.

—No es mucho, Hayes. Está muy leve —Roy disfrutaba cada bocado.

—¡Esto está riquísimo, pequeña! —Rick le acarició la mano a su novia y Lisa respingó.

Rick, Roy, Tony y Max repitieron porción.

—Te quedó bien la salsa, Kim. Aprendiste a usar el molcajete.

—Porque me dijiste cómo. En sí, es un mortero de piedra negra.

—¿Quiénes más te ayudaron, Nic?

—Miriya picó el ajo, la cebolla y el jitomate; Vanessa desmenuzó el pollo, Sammy asó los chiles y los desvenó. Yo freí a las tortillas.

—Te faltó decir que lo hicimos con mucho amor —agregó Miriya—. Al ritmo de _El apagón_.

—¿El apagón? —Lisa, Claudia, Roy, Rick y Max no entendieron a qué se referían.

—Una canción de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando México participó en el conflicto —y les contó del escuadrón 201—. Durante los años posteriores a 1942, cuando se declaró la guerra al Eje, se llevaron a cabo simulacros de bombardeo. Las campanas de las iglesias de toda la Ciudad de México alertaba a la población para buscar refugio y se apagaban las luces. De ahí nació esta canción tan pícara— se levantó a poner esa melodía interpretada por Yuri, además de boleros y trova yucateca para amenizar la reunión.

En cuanto terminaron, Lisa fue por las fresas y el tazón con crema. Nicté sacó platos y cucharas. La joven piloto, Tony y Claudia se vieron con complicidad riéndose de la anécdota de las fresas.

—¿De qué se ríen ustedes tres? —preguntó Lisa extrañada.

—Nada, Lisa, nada —Claudia esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

—Esta comida me recordó los domingos en el SDF-1, Nic —Tony tomó el control remoto de la televisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony? —Nicté lo observó con sospecha.

—Les tengo una sorpresa. Pasemos a la sala —y apagó la música.

—Tú te traes algo, Tony. Bien que te conozco.

—Yo soy inocente ¿o no, pana? —se dirigió a Rick guiñándole un ojo.

—Es cierto —levantó el pulgar discretamente—.

Se sentaron frente a la pantalla y Tony declaró:

—He aquí la prueba de que estuvimos en el SDF-1 —tomó el estuche que Nicté reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Antonio Arce Martínez, no te atrevas!

—Lo siento mucho. ¡Acción!

De un fundido en negro se pasó a la imagen donde estaba el Nyan-Nyan. Se escuchó una voz fuera de cámara.

"Listo. Se va a tomar. 3, 2, ¡Va!

En la cámara, Nicté Andrade con el cabello sujeto por una diadema y ni una gota de maquillaje narraba la noticia.

—¡Me quiero morir! ¡Tony, yo te mato! —Nicté se tapó los ojos riéndose.

"No encontramos frente al Nyan-Nyan, el restaurante de comida chica que fue el primero en abrir en el espacio. Hace unos momentos, se desató una trifulca entre civiles y militares a consecuencia del aviso de que no se permitirá el descenso del SDF-1 a los refugiados de Macross, luego de varios meses de viaje por el sistema solar.

Según testigos, todo comenzó cuando un individuo quiso hacer rehén a la comandante Elizabeth Hayes para forzar a las autoridades militares a cumplir con sus demandas. Gracias a sus compañeros, dos pilotos de los que de desconoce su identidad, impidieron que se consumaran los hechos y lastimaran a otros miembros femeninos de la milicia. Lo que se conoce de ambos pilotos es su apariencia. Él que defendió a la comandante Hayes tiene el pelo lacio en color azul y lentes, mientras que el otro, tiene el cabello oscuro enmarañado.

La ayuda inesperada de Lynn Kyle, primo de la cantante Lynn Minmei e hijo de los dueños de este establecimiento, evitó que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Por el momento, se desconoce el paradero de los seis militares que en cuanto terminó el incidente."

Desde las calles de Macross, con la cámara de Flavio Minaya y la producción de Carlos Ortega, reportó Nicté Andrade para MBS."

Lisa, Rick, las Conejitas y Max se quedaron mudos.

—¡Trágame tierra! —Lisa se tapó las el rostro con un cojín—. ¡Aparecimos en los noticiarios!

—No, mi capitana. Nos censuraron la nota para evitar otros intentos de linchamiento. Se quedó nada más como mera práctica. Yo sabía quién era usted por ser la primera oficial del SDF-1, pero jamás supimos quiénes eran los otros cinco militares. Hasta que regresé a Macross, supe que los demás participantes fueron Vanessa, Kim, Sammy, Max y Rick.

El siguiente fue un video musical. Tony, con su pañuelo negro en la cabeza y arracadas doradas y lentes oscuros, en la guitarra rítmica, Carlos Ortega, un joven blanco, alto y delgado con cabello lacio castaño oscuro en la batería; Flavio Minaya, bajito, tez morena clara y pelo corto ensortijado, en la otra guitarra, Kenji Watanabe, pelo cortado estilo cepillo con lentes de pasta, en el bajo, cantando _En algún lugar_ de Duncan Dhu en el parque principal. Carmina Alcántara, una chica de cabellera lacia color fuego y tez blanca, Nicté Andrade y Fátima Urquizu, rubia de pelo ondulado y tez apiñonada, agitaban latas de refresco con clavos.

—Los días que todos podíamos reunirnos salíamos a cantar a la calle para juntar algunas monedas. Carmina nos enseñó cómo hacerlo. Una gitana de Granada. ¡Si la hubieran visto bailar! ¡Qué mujer! —Tony recordó que con esa amiga tuvo un pequeño romance, pero que no prosperó por sus caracteres tan dispares y se quedaron como amigos.

—¿Por qué lo hacían? —inquirió Max.

—Para pagar nuestros gastos y comida, trabajábamos medio tiempo en las mañanas y estudiábamos por las tardes. Carmina como peluquera, Fátima como vendedora de zapatos, Carlos lavando platos en _Los galeones_, Flavio de mensajero y yo como mesera en el _Michelangelo_. Vivíamos juntos en un departamento cerca del _Café Variation_. A la muerte de Kenji, seguimos saliendo a cantar y bailar a las calles.

—Un día, el representante de Minmei nos vio y quería contratarnos para abrirle sus conciertos, pero el muy… —Tony calló momentáneamente— descarado nos dijo que debíamos refinar nuestra imagen porque parecíamos pordioseros.

—¡Qué infames! —chilló Sammy—. ¿Y qué hicieron?

—En pocas palabras, lo mandamos al diablo. De eso se encargó Carlitos, ¡vaya lengua la suya! —indicó Nicté—.Esperen, hay más. Un examen de cine.

Un corto, _Amor y muerte en el espacio _de Antonio Arce y Carlos Ortega, cámara Flavio Minaya, vestuario, Carmina Alcántara, sonido, Fátima Urquizu. Actuaciones: Nicté Andrade, Antonio Arce, y la Pareja TNT.

Una joven pareja se citan a la medianoche en el parque principal de Macross y se besan con pasión. De pronto unos sonidos los sacan de su mundo. Se esconden tras unos arbustos y…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Max y Miriya se quedaron impresionados. Eran ellos en su primera cita.

—En la historia original habíamos escrito, mi personaje mataba a su pareja por descubrir que le era infiel, pero cuando Flavio filmó esa secuencia accidentalmente, no pudimos más que dejarla. Al mostrarla en clase, el profesor Ferreira nos felicitó por la pelea. Creyó que eran otros estudiantes —confesó Nicté—. Les juro que les habríamos pedido autorización, pero de pronto desaparecieron.

Roy Focker fijó la vista en el mapa de América llamándole la atención.

—¿Por cariño a tus amigos tienes ese mapa, Angelito?

Nicté a verlo se quedó contemplando ese mapa con nostalgia.

—No, Roy. Es lo que queda de un sueño.

—Nic, no tienes que hacerlo —Tony la tomó de los hombros.

—Es tiempo, Tony. Puedo hablar de ello sin llorar —se levantó hacia la pared—. Para que entiendan la historia debo remitirme años atrás.

Cuando terminé la preparatoria, mis abuelos y mi padrino organizaron un viaje en dos partes como regalo por concluir mis estudios, celebrar mi mayoría de edad y tener mi licencia de piloto. Primero, nos trasladamos a Ensenada, una base naval desde la Ciudad de México —señaló en el mapa de México el noroeste, cerca de la frontera con California—. Al llegar, me dijeron que debía llevar un Learjet 23 hasta Cancún, haciendo escala en Acapulco. Posteriormente, abordamos un vuelo con destino a París. Fue un mes recorriendo Francia, España y Portugal. Fue la primera vez que salí del país.

En agosto, inicié mis clases en la Universidad Nacional en la carrera de comunicación y periodismo. Un día al recordar ese viaje, les surgió la idea de circunnavegar el continente americano. Ellos irían conmigo como tripulación y yo, como piloto al mando. Comenzaron a buscar patrocinadores y el avión adecuado para soportar grandes distancias. Se le propuso el proyecto a la FAM, que aceptó gustosa porque nunca habíamos tenido una hazaña civil-militar. Hubo comunicaciones con los demás ejércitos latinoamericanos que se también quisieron contribuir: Argentina, Chile y Brasil podrían el avión, se manejaba entre un Boeing C32 o un Hércules; Venezuela, el combustible. Una delegación de varios embajadores negociaría con Estados Unidos y Canadá para darnos permiso. Entre todos aportarían provisiones, insumos, armamento, por cualquier eventualidad.

Era como una misión de exploración y descubrimiento. El avión recibiría el nombre de Bolívar, por su sueño de la unión de nuestros países.

—¿Qué son las tachuelas doradas y la roja, Nicté? —Rick también quería saber.

—Las tachuelas doradas eran las ciudades tentativa donde bajaríamos a recargar combustible y a descansar. Saldríamos de la Ciudad de México rumbo a Cancún, de ahí la ruta sería Maracaibo, Recife, Montevideo, Ushuaia. En Chile se manejaban, Temuco, Valparaíso o Antofagasta. En Perú, Lima o Callao. Luego Guayaquil, Ecuador. Se pensaba bajar en Medellín o en Panamá. Subiríamos a Guatemala. En México tocaríamos Guadalajara y Tijuana. De la costa oeste de Estados Unidos o Sacramento, Los Ángeles o San Francisco y Seattle; Vancouver, Canadá; Nome,Alaska. Se cruzaría el Círculo Polar Ártico desde el estrecho de Bering a Baffin. Tal vez llegaríamos al sur de Groenlandia, pasar a Saint John´s, Terranova, En la costa este de Estados Unidos estaban las ciudades de Filadelfia, Atlanta o Miami. De ahí a La Habana, Cuba. Entraríamos a México por Mérida y volveríamos a la capital de México. Serían algo así como tres meses.

Antes de terminar el semestre en el mes de noviembre, el GTU lanzó una convocatoria para escribir ensayos sobre la conquista del espacio. Los ganadores formarían parte de la delegación que presenciaría el vuelo inaugural del SDF-1 Macross. Quedé en segundo lugar por mi facultad, lo que me hacía ser suplente.

Entonces llegó el miércoles 23 marzo de 2009.

—¿Qué pasó ese día, Andrade? —Lisa supo que era algo importante.

—Ya estaba en el segundo semestre. Mis abuelos y mi padrino fueron a Chile por asuntos oficiales y de paso, a conocer el viento Zonda, una corriente tan fuerte que puede derribar a aviones sobre la cordillera de los Andes. Partieron el 21 de marzo a las 1300 en un C32 rumbo a Buenos Aires, ahí tomaron otro vuelo con destino a Punta Arenas donde les prestaron un Learjet 24 de la Fuerza Aérea Chilena.

Iban de Punta Arenas a Santiago para entrevistarse con el general Collazos, jefe de la Fuerza Aérea para plantearle el proyecto.

Yo estaba en la biblioteca en ese momento haciendo tarea cuando unos de mis tíos me llamó al celular pidiéndome ir a casa del abuelo Raúl, que al parecer algo grave había sucedido. Colgó sin darme más explicaciones.

Cuando llegué, había un gran alboroto. Estaban reunidos mis padres, tíos y primos. Mencionaban mucho las palabras embajada y pasaportes. Al preguntar, únicamente me ignoraron y siguieron con su perorata. Insistí y lo único que obtuve fue una negativa por mi tendencia a dramatizar, según ellos. Exigí que me explicara qué estaba pasando.

—¿Dramatizar?—Roy y los demás tampoco entendían.

—En mi familia, excepto mis abuelos, consideraban que ser emotivo era signo de debilidad. En aquel entonces era demasiado impulsiva, me reprimía para darles gusto. Al menor atisbo de emoción, alegría, ira, etc. explotaba.

Alguien, no recuerdo quién, mencionó que "esos viejos locos lo habían conseguido". Pese a ser sus hijos, mis tíos y mis padres hablaban muy mal de ellos por ser militares, no los bajaban de asesinos de inocentes.

Cada que pasaba eso, yo me enojaba mucho por defenderlos. Me dijeron que era una ciega por quererlos y no verlos tal cual.

La única persona con la que me llevaba bien era mi madrina Ana Ek. La llamé para que me dijera qué había sucedido con los viejos. Llorando por el teléfono, me dijo su avión se estrelló en los Andes, entre la Reserva Natural Lago Gualletue, Chile y Villa Pehuenia, Argentina debido a una erupción volcánica del Llaima. Se afectaron las turbinas. No hubo sobrevivientes.

El mundo se me vino encima. No podía creerlo. Las personas que más me amaban estaban muertas. Tardaron varios días en encontrar los restos. Volvieron a México en tres urnas, juntos con sus gorras y una medalla de plata de mi abuelo Raúl que siempre traigo conmigo —les señaló su cuello. Era el triángulo invertido sujeto por una tira de piel—. Se hizo un velorio donde estuvo la familia. ¡Horrible! Charlaban de cualquier cosa, excepto de ellos. Algunos amigos de la escuela nos acompañaron a mi madrina y a mí porque se impidió el paso a los amigos y compañeros de mis abuelos y mi padrino.

Aun así, ellos les organizaron un funeral militar porque murieron en servicio. Mi familia se opuso, pero mi madrina tuvo la última palabra. Al día siguiente, nosotras dos, solas, sin la familia, estuvimos ahí escuchando el toque fúnebre y recibimos las banderas. Esos dos días me los pasé llorando sin cesar. Me había quedado sola.

Iba a clases porque debía ir. Cualquier mención de aviones me ponía furiosa y luego estallaba en llanto. Ahí el TEP se volvió incontrolable. Me aislé de los amigos, dejé de ir al club aéreo, me peleaba a cada instante con maestros y mi jefe de un trabajo que conseguí para sufragar gastos del reto. Solamente estudiaba para acallar mi dolor.

Un día llegó una carta muy especial a casa de mi madrina. Era de un amigo ruso de mis abuelos y mi padrino —acarició la foto del almirante Gloval—. Preguntaba por mí, lamentaba no haber estado presente en el funeral. Que cualquier cosa lo buscara antes del mes de agosto porque saldría en una misión muy importante.

A fines de julio, se me notificó que supliría a un miembro de la delegación de la zona centro-norte de Latinoamérica para el despegue inaugural del SDF-1. Recibí la noticia con indiferencia. No me importaba nada, pero mi madrina de alguna manera me insistió en ir. Solamente ella me despidió en el aeropuerto porque mi familia, otra vez, no quería que me juntara con militares. En el vuelo, conocí a Flavio Minaya, mi amigo de Monterrey. Un malhumorado total, me cayó bien. Luego vino ese día y el resto lo saben —tomó del fondo de la repisa una foto estrechándola contra su corazón—. Estos son mis abuelos y mi padrino. Mis Águilas —le tendió la foto a Miriya.

Uno a uno, los invitados conocieron a esos tres hombres que le dieron a Nicté Andrade todo su amor, cariño y protección.

—¡Son los mismos de esa foto en blanco y negro! —señaló Kim.

—¡Qué guapos eran! —Sammy se entusiasmó.

—¡Mis Águilas, siguen teniendo pegue entre las mujeres! —Nicté se rio de la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Al llegar la foto a las manos de Claudia, le llamó la atención.

—Roy, ¡aquí estás!

—¡Imposible! —el piloto se acercó y abrió bien los ojos. Sorprendido, se tapó la boca con su mano—. Rick, ¡tienes que ver esto!

En aquella toma aparecían Roy Focker y Pops Hunter franqueando a tres viejos de cabello blanco, uno con barba de candado, otro sin barba y el último con un bigote muy espeso que abrazaba por los hombros al pequeño Rick Hunter.

Rick Hunter estaba sentado en uno de los descansabrazos del sofá y al verla, cayó al piso estruendosamente.

—¡Jefe! —Max se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Capitán Hunter, ¿se encuentra bien? —Vanessa tomó su otro brazo.

—¡Esto no es verdad! —Rick Hunter estaba blanco como papel—. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué no puede ser, Rick? —Nicté estaba asustada por su reacción.

—Estos tres viejos nos vieron en una función que dimos de las afueras de Napa, California. Al terminar, se acercaron y nos felicitaron por el acto. Recuerdo que Pops hizo buena amistad con ellos. Los invitamos a cenar al remolque y Luis —señaló al hombre sin barba —insistió en ayudar a prepararla.

Rick Hunter estaba a punto de desmayarse. Nicté sirvió más sangrita para dársela a beber.

—¡Rick, reacciona por favor! —Lisa estaba sumamente preocupada. Le daba palmaditas en el rostro para que reaccionara.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco —se levantó de golpe.

Entre Max y Roy llevaron a Rick Hunter al jardín que traía firmemente la foto en su mano.

—Jefe, ¿qué pasó? Parece que viste a un fantasma.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que vi, Max!

—Cachorro, sabes que los fantasmas no existen.

—Si es así, entonces yo estoy loco. Porque él —señaló al capitán Name —me sirvió un escocés doble después mi última cita con Lisa. ¡Él es El Norteño, el padrino de Nicté!

—Igual fue como dijo Jerry, te emborrachaste y te confundiste de bar.

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas —Rick sujetó a Roy por las solapas de la camisa. Estaba furioso—. ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE LLEVARME A SEMEJANTE ANTRO? ¡ME CONVENCISTE DE TOMARME UN BREBAJE QUE PUDO MATARME! ¿ESO FUE AYUDARME?

—Jefe, por favor, ¡suéltalo! —Max tuvo que usar parte de su fuerza para que Rick libera a Roy que lo veía impresionado.

—¡No, Max! Por esa porquería pensé que estaba perdiendo la razón.

—¡Ya, Richard! ¡Contrólate! —Roy Focker se impuso—. De verdad, lo siento. Yo no sabía lo que Jerry le echaba a sus tragos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Ver cómo te consumía la depresión? Siempre te he protegido y esa vez no sería la excepción.

—Aunque tenga razón mayor Focker. Yo les advertí que era peligroso tomar el Hada verde y no me escucharon. Usted bien sabe que Rick carece de resistencia al alcohol y, de todos modos, lo presionó —Max sacó todo ese enojo que traía en su pecho—. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Rick, yo no me habría tocado el corazón con usted.

Rick Hunter se paseó por el jardín mesándose el cabello. No sabía qué pensar.

—¿Es todo cierto, Rick? —Roy le habló con cautela—. ¿Viste al capitán Name?

—Me dio la "plática" —habló en un susurro—. Después de eso, supe que Lisa no era la mujer para mí.

—Jefe, explícate.

Entre Rick Hunter y Roy Focker lo pusieron al tanto.

—¡Impresionante! ¿Qué harás ahora, jefe?

—Callarme. No quiero que Nicté piense que estoy burlándome de sus seres queridos. Ya son suficientes los problemas que tengo para añadir uno más.

—¿De qué estás hablando, cachorro?

—De nada. Volvamos.

Al regresar a la sala, Nicté se levantó en primer lugar para ir con Rick. Claudia se encargó de detener a Lisa que ya también hacía lo mismo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Tardaron mucho.

—Un mareo, igual fue el tequila. No quería preocuparte —la abrazó por el talle y le besó la frente—. No estoy hecho para licores tan fuertes.

—Eso te enseñará a beber con cuidado, Rick —aseveró Claudia—. Es tarde —indicó a Roy que era tiempo de retirarse.

—Gracias por la comida, Nicté —las Conejitas se acercaron a despedirse.

—Un poco condimentada, pero excelente, Andrade —Lisa no dejó de sentir un poco de disgusto por la forma en que Nicté le tomaba la mano a Rick—. Nos vemos.

—Luego me pasas la receta de la sangrita y el pastel azteca, Ángel. Quiero hacerlo en mi casa —agregó Max.

—Gracias a ustedes, por aceptar venir un ratito.

—Bueno, pana. Creo que mejor te vas a casa —Tony le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a Rick—. No te preocupes, ayudaré a Nic a lavar los platos. Mejor, descansa.

Rick Hunter no quería irse del lado de su novia, pero Tony tenía razón. La impresión fue demasiada. Max y Miriya lo llevaron a su barraca.

_Capitán Víctor Name, capitán Luis Galván, capitán Raúl Andrade. Los abuelos y el padrino de Nicté. ¡Yo los conocí! El capitán Galván me llamó Aguilucho y el capitán Andrade se hincó delante de mí y me dijo que por nada del mundo dejara que me cortaran las alas. ¿Qué pasará a partir de hoy?_ Rick Hunter cavilaba tantos pensamientos mientras observaba el techo de su habitación con las manos detrás de la nuca.


	24. Mascarada

**DISCLAIMER: Capítulo con escena leemon. Chicos, favor de sacar sus pañuelos desechables. Chicas, cuidado con las paredes.**

Capítulo dedicado a Apigueil de Ophiocus, Esbeliden e Hibiki Moninari.

Rick Hunter salió muy temprano de su casa para su carrera habitual por la ciudad. Le seguían dando vuelas los hechos revelados un día anterior en casa de su novia. _¿Para qué me contactó El Norteño? Fue tan real. Yo sé que me tomé ese escocés. Saber que murió hace dos años me enchina la piel. Él jamás mencionó a Nicté, de eso estoy seguro. Solamente que ya estoy preparado para un amor verdadero. ¿Ella lo será? Siento que cada día me separo más de mi hermoso ángel de alas doradas por no… ¡Mierda! Yo la deseo, su piel, su aliento, su calor. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para superar este trance?_

El tercer día de descanso, Nicté Andrade continuó con su investigación. Luego de terminar de arreglar su casa, se fue a Aladino a buscar más libros.

—Salam aleikum, teniente Andrade —la saludó el dueño tocando su corazón, su boca y su frente. Omar Rashid era un viejo bibliotecario de la ciudad de Bagdag que emigró a Barcelona después de la Tormenta del desierto. Años después, se fue a Macross.

—Aleikum Salam, señor Rashid —le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera—. ¿Qué tal pinta el día?

—Que las lluvias están por llegar, hija mía. Las nubes bajan cada vez más. ¿Qué te servimos?

—Esfiga con kéfir seco, fruta fresca y té de menta, por favor —agachó la cabeza pronunciando en tono triste—. Señor Rashid, necesito ayuda. Ya no sé a quien recurrir.

El viejo de barba canosa salió detrás de la barra y se paró frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que la tristeza nubla tus ojos.

Fueron a una mesa apartada y le contó en pocas palabras de su relación con Rick Hunter. Le mostró sus notas. El viejo se quedó concentrado en aquel mapa.

—Ya veo. ¡Alégrate, jovencita porque el corazón de Alá es pleno en misericordia! Tengo lo que necesitas —fue a uno de los estantes de donde sacó dos libros, uno rojo y otro lila. Los puso sobre la mesa.

—¿En qué me pueden ayudar estos libros? Ya he leído varias cosas de sexología.

—Estos son otra cosa. Fueron escritos por una periodista española especializada en sexualidad humana, Sylvia de Béjar. Léelos a conciencia. Puedes llevártelos a tu casa. Te tengo confianza, por eso lo hago. Disfruta la lectura —se levantó para regresar a la barra.

La orden de Nicté llegó a su mesa y abrió el primer volumen, _Tu sexo es tuyo_. Comiendo y tomando notas. Era la llave de la solución. Terminó su almuerzo llevando los libros para continuar la lectura en casa. Fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Todo ese día estudió los dos ejemplares hasta quedar satisfecha.

_Pronto nos disfrutaremos, Rick. Todavía me falta una pieza más en este rompecabezas._

La noticia del baile de gran gala del GTU se extendió como reguero de pólvora entre los militares de la base Macross, especialmente las mujeres. El día de reanudar actividades congregó a la hora del almuerzo a un grupo de amigos de personal del puente y pilotos.

—¡Es fabuloso! El GTU organizó un baile. ¡Podremos asistir! ¡Yupi! —Sammy estaba sumamente emocionada.

—¿Será como en las películas con damas en vestidos largos y caballeros de smoking? —Kim tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Exactamente, chicas. El almirante Gloval quiere que asistamos —afirmó Lisa.

—También tendremos que usar antifaces —completó Claudia.

—¡Bonito espectáculo voy a dar! —dijo Rick Hunter con sarcasmo—. Vestido de pingüino y ojos de mapache. El mapache pingüino —todos, con excepción de Lisa, rieron del comentario.

—No le veo la gracia, Rick —expresó con molestia—. Varias veces fui a bailes así con mis padres. _Así te conocí, Karl_. Y tú, Rick sigues tan grosero como siempre.

—Dar mi opinión no es ser grosero, Lisa.

—¡Eso tengo que verlo! El mapache pingüino —Tony se reía a carcajada suelta.

—Entonces podré sacar mi vestido de novia —Miriya entendió que gala era sinónimo de vestidos largos.

—No, Mir. El vestido solamente fue por esa ocasión. Habrá que comprar uno especial —terció Max.

—No será necesario —señaló Claudia—. Al parecer durante los trabajos de exploración en Granito, se encontró una bóveda llena con ropa de etiqueta de varias épocas tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Nos la rentarán. ¿Qué les parece si nuestra noche de chicas se convierte en una cacería de vestidos?

—Espero que haya de varias tallas —mencionó Vanessa— Yo voy.

—Solamente lamento que haya dos opciones de color —indicó Miriya—. Sería más bonito con otros colores. También yo voy.

—Te secundo, Miri —habló Nicté—. El blanco como quiera me lo pongo, pero el negro lo prefiero en cosas de piel como zapatos, cinturones o bolsas. Me sumo a la propuesta.

—Moción aceptada —Lisa levantó la mano entusiasmada.

—¡Genial! Esta noche es de chicas —Claudia celebró su propuesta.

—Nosotros veremos lo de los smokings —añadió Roy y se acercó a Claudia—. En cuanto llegues, me muestras tu vestido —susurrándole al oído—. Me va a encantar quitártelo lentamente con la boca.

—¡Roy! —Claudia se sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Qué haría yo sin tus ocurrencias?

—Estar de amargada como Hayes.

—¡Oye! —Lisa le aventó una servilleta hecha bola que el piloto esquivó hábilmente.

El baile se celebraría una semana después. El primer día de verano.

**Una semana después. Barraca de Claudia Grant**

Finalmente el tan esperado baile llegó. Lisa, como la 1ª. Oficial de Gloval, debió acompañarlo a varias reuniones durante el día. Se cambiaría en el SDF-2. Las Conejitas habían invitado a Rico, Bron y Konda y se reunieron para ayudarlos con los fracs que escogieron para ellos. Nicté y Claudia se arreglarían entre ellas en casa de la oficial de piel morena.

Mientras Claudia peinaba a Nicté, le preguntó.

—¿Qué tal van tus investigaciones sobre el asunto de Rick? —le sujetaba el cabello en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Quédate quieta.

—Tengo un gran avance: Rick sufrió algún tipo de maltrato.

—¿A qué te refieres con maltrato? —le puso horquillas para fijar algunos mechones.

—Se lesionó su autoestima sexual. Debió ser a la hora de tener relaciones, el momento en que estamos más vulnerables, tanto física y como mentalmente.

Al escuchar tales palabras, Claudia dejó de peinarla y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la vista hacia abajo.

—Yo sé lo que pasó, pero no sé si deba decírtelo. Lisa me lo contó hace meses.

Nicté se quedó intrigada.

—Claudia, por favor. Es muy importante. _El dilema del informante, lealtad dividida. _Jamás te pediría que traicionaras a tu mejor amiga, pero Rick te necesita. Hazlo por él.

Después de mucho meditarlo, Claudia decidió hablar.

—Rick y Lisa tuvieron una velada romántica. Al estar juntos, Lisa se frustró por no excitarse lo suficiente y se desquitó con Rick diciendo que no sabía satisfacerla por tener un miembro pequeño —el rostro de Claudia estaba desencajado—. Al día siguiente, le sugerí a Lisa que hablara con él para disculparse, pero yo sabía que esa relación murió esa noche. Nunca supe de qué hablaron, solamente que Rick la terminó.

Nicté Andrade se quedó petrificada por aquella confesión. Apretó los puños con ira. Una ira que hacía mucho no sentía corroyéndole las entrañas.

—¡LA ODIO, CLAUDIA! Será tu mejor amiga, pero NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE JODERLE LA VIDA A LOS DEMÁS. En pocas palabras le dijo que carece de valor como pareja. ¡Le faltó al respeto!

—Lisa no me lo perdonará si se entera. Fue algo muy doloroso saber lo que Rick está sufriendo y no se lo merece.

—Descuida, usaré con cuidado esta información. Gracias, Claudia.

—Perdóname, pude decirte en el satélite-fábrica. También soy tan culpable como Lisa.

—¿Tú por qué?

—Entre Roy, Max, las Conejitas y yo les insistimos mucho a Rick y Lisa que reconocieran sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ambos estaban muy solos. Jamás pensé que sus peleas llegaran a este grado.

—Sus intenciones eran buenas. Tú no tienes la culpa, Claudia. ¿De acuerdo? —se acercó tomándola de las manos viéndola directo a los ojos—. Aquí la única responsable de todo esto es Lisa Hayes.

—Déjame terminar de peinarte —regresaron al tocador—. Gracias —abrazó a Nicté por los hombros—. Unos toques más —le acomodó el flequillo y le roció fijador—. ¡Listo!

Se pusieron los vestidos y accesorios. Se dieron un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir.

—Roy y Rick se van a caer sentados en cuanto nos vean.

—Dirás que van a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso —rieron en complicidad.

**2015\. Museo de cera de Nueva Macross**

El escenario para el baile fue el Museo de cera debido a su doble escalinata que recordaba los palacios europeos del siglo XVIII. A la llegada de los asistentes, los anfitriones les entregaban un antifaz hecho en plástico negro con ribetes blancos. Desgraciadamente, el cielo estaba cada vez más nublado con amenaza de lluvia. El meteorológico había pronosticado una cálida noche despejada.

Rick Hunter, de smoking blanco y la franja de su pantalón, zapatos, fajilla y pajarita negros; junto con Roy Focker, de smoking, pajarita y fajilla negros y camisa blanca; esperaban a sus parejas en la entrada del recinto.

—Ya quiero ver a mi morenita. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —la impaciencia se acrecentaba en Roy a cada minuto.

—Son las 2015, hermano. Dijeron que llegarían a las 2030 —aunque lo negara, él también estaba ansioso.

Tony Arce se acercó a charlar con ellos. Llevaba un smoking combinado: chaqueta y camisa blancas con pantalón, chaleco, fajilla y pajarita en negro, junto con sus relucientes zapatos del mismo color.

—¿Cómo están? Éste sí que es un acontecimiento. ¿Ya llegaron las chicas?

—No —dijo Roy viendo hacia ambos lados de la calle y consultando su reloj—. ¿Qué tanto hacen?

—Olvídalo, Gran Cacique. Ellas tienen minutos de tolerancia. Acuérdate que su vanidad es el arma que más nos gusta de ellas —un resplandeciente relámpago iluminó el cielo acompañado del estruendoso trueno—. Parece que habrá tormenta. Mejor entremos —les entregaron los antifaces que de inmediato se colocaron.

Al llegar al salón principal, cuyos balcones estaban adornados con paños blanco y negro, se dirigieron a la mesa de bebidas y bocadillos. La orquesta estaba afinando. Fue cuando divisaron a los Sterling que bajaban por la escalera.

Max traía un smoking, zapatos y camisa negros con fajilla y pajarita blanca. Miriya traía un pegadísimo traje corte imperio hasta el piso con cabestro, talle en blanco y falda negra abierta por detrás hasta sus rodillas y sandalias tacón de aguja en blanco. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con una flor en su oreja derecha. Los tres pilotos reconocieron que la meltran se veían absolutamente seductora.

—Buenas noches —saludó Max cordialmente—. No pudieron escoger mejor lugar para el baile. Con permiso, vamos a saludar al almirante Gloval.

Rick y Tony bebían un ponche y Roy, un escocés en las rocas cuando Lisa se acercó. Llevaba un vestido New Look con corpiño negro de manga corta con un ligero escote triangular, falda blanca de vuelo amplio hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas con bordados en la cintura y sandalias negras de tacón alto con tiras y el cabello en un moño suelto con una delgada tiara..

—¡Válgame Dios! ¡Qué mujer! —exclamó Tony al verla. _Eres Gatúbela, la de Michelle Pfeifer._

—Buenas noches —los tres asintieron—. Rick, ¿bailamos?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

La orquesta tocaba una melodía lenta y varias parejas se acercaron a la pista.

—Te ves muy apuesto.

—Gra-gracias —se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido—Tú también luces increíble.

—¡Qué lindos regalos los que me has enviado! —Lisa se apoyó en su pecho. Rick se contrarió.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—De las gerberas que me has mandado una vez por semana y la serenata de la otra noche. ¡Quieres que volvamos! —expresó con ilusión

—Creo que estás confundida. Yo no te enviado nada

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa.

—Yo sé que cometí muchos errores en nuestra relación. Rick, intentémoslo otra vez.

Rick dejó de bailar separándose de ella.

—Lo siento, Lisa. Nicté Andrade y yo somos novios. La quiero como no tienes idea. Sería injusto que le hiciera esto.

—¿Son novios? —Lisa preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y celos, en su interior se estaba gestando un volcán de venganza—. Ella me quitó tu amor. Yo te sigo amando.

—Bien sabes que lo nuestro ya no era amor. Nos estábamos lastimando.

Lisa empuñó sus manos para golpearlo en el pecho. Por sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Está jugando contigo y con el capitán Arce!

Rick, fastidiado, la sujetó de las muñecas. Dijo sin temblarle la voz.

—Nicté y Tony tienen algo muy especial. La que debería abrir los ojos eres tú.

Ella me ve como el hombre que la quiere. Adiós, Lisa. Disfruta la velada —dio un par de pasos cuando el orgullo herido de Lisa estalló. Rick pasó a su lado lo suficiente para escucharla decir con afilado odio.

—¿Y te dices hombre con los que tienes entre las piernas? —se fue hacia donde estaban algunos altos dignatarios del GTU y la RDF.

Rick se quedó pálido en medio de la pista herido por el rencor de la Reina del Hielo.

"_¡NUNCA PODRÁS, NUNCA PODRÁS, NUNCA PODRÁS!"_

_¿Por qué te empeñas en ser cruel conmigo, Lisa Hayes? Te amé mucho. Reconozco que cometí mis faltas, pero no merezco esto._

Una voz profunda lo sacó de su tortuoso estado.

—Buenas noches, capitán Hunter —era el almirante Henry Gloval.

—¿Ehh? ¡Almirante! —se cuadró haciendo el saludo militar.

—No es necesario, Hunter. Estamos fuera de servicios. Es una hermosa noche —dijo voz voz soñadora.

—¿Señor? —a Rick le pareció irreconocible su superior.

—Este baile me trae recuerdos de mis días como cadete, cuando esperábamos con ansías a nuestras novias para bailar con ellas hasta el amanecer —sacó su pipa del saco de su frac

—Almirante, está prohibido fumar —Rick susurró.

—¡Demonios! Espera a Nicté, ¿verdad? —el joven asintió rascándose la nuca.

—Almirante, ¿de dónde conoce a Nicté?

—Ven, vamos a la terraza. Ahí tendremos privacidad y podré fumar a gusto.

Desde la terraza observaron la lluvia que caía.

—Dijo el meteorológico que estaría despejado.

—Siempre se equivocan. La mejor manera es observar las nubes y los vientos. En cuanto a tu pregunta, mi estimado joven, es algo larga la historia.

_Flaskback_

_Un joven oficial de la marina soviética, Henry Gloval, se encontraba a fines de noviembre de 1989 sentado en una banca de la ribera del Neva, en su natal Leningrado. Eran los últimos tiempos del régimen soviético. El mundo estaba cambiando._

—_¿De dónde saca el alto mando que soy desleal a mi país? Me he entregado en cuerpo y alma y todavía no me dan mi propia nave —fumaba apesadumbrado en aquella oscura tarde otoñal mientras caían las primeras nevadas del General Invierno cuando tres figuras que le parecieron osos caminaban presurosas. De pronto, los escuchó._

—_¡Carajo, Galván! Dijiste que eran dos vueltas derecha y una izquierda._

—_¡Qué no, pendejo! Una derecha y dos izquierda. ¡_

Esos no son osos. ¡Qué habla tan curiosa!

—_¡Oh, que la chingada! ¿Algún día dejaran de pelearse como escuincles? ¡Mejor apúrenle porque nos vamos congelar con este pinche frío! —fue cuando Name observó que Gloval los miraba asombrado—. ¿Tú que nos ves, pelao? —al ver sus ropas que son tres frazadas sobre su abrigo, entendió lo que ocurría—. Disculpe, pero hace un madral de frío._

—_¿Cómo dijo? —Gloval no comprendió aquellas palabras—. ¿Madral?_

—_Buenas tardes. Disculpe, no somos de por aquí —habló Raúl Andrade con propiedad—. Nos perdimos, estábamos buscando a un tipo llamado Yurenko. Nos dijeron que por estas calles podríamos encontrarlo._

—_¿Igor Yurenko? Ese infeliz murió la semana pasada de un infarto. Era un comerciante que tenía su tienda en aquel local. ¿Qué buscaban?_

—_Tal vez se ría, pero buscábamos un regalo para nuestro futuro nieto —afirmó Luis Galván._

—_¿Solamente vinieron por eso hasta acá, la URSS? ¿En estos tiempos?_

—_No, chamaco. Estamos de paso. Una misión de nuestro país, México. No es que quiera ser metiche, pero ¿qué lo tiene tan enmuinado? —Name había detectado que algo molestaba al joven oficial soviético de bigote fino._

—_¿Perdón?_

—_Enojado —aclaró Andrade._

—_O encabronado—siguió Galván._

—_O apanterado —concluyó Name._

_Las palabras de aquel trío de viejos canosos le sacó una gran carcajada, olvidándose por un momento de su problema._

—_¿Y a éste que le picó?—Galván se rascó la cabeza confundido._

—_Disculpen —con voz entrecortada—. Capitán de fragata Marina URSS Henry Gloval —les tendió la mano._

—_Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, coronel Raúl Andrade._

—_Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, coronel Luis Galván._

—_Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, coronel Víctor Name. Aunque nos conocen más como capitanes. Por nuestros días de juventud como pilotos._

—_¡Achú! ¡Ay, válgame Dios! ¡No me vaya a dar chico catarro! —Galván tiritaba de pies a cabeza._

—_Mejor vamos a un lugar más caliente —sugirió Gloval._

_Henry Gloval los llevó a su pequeño apartamento. De su samovar sirvió cuatro tazas de té y en poco tiempo entraron en calor. Poco a poco los tres viejos despojaron de las tres frazadas y del abrigo revelando un uniforme verde con sus alas doradas de la FAM._

—_Se lo agradecemos, capitán Gloval. Otro poco y nos convertimos en paletas._

—_Y si yo voy a México me derretiría con el calor —los cuatro se echaron a reír con la ocurrencia del joven—. ¿Qué regalo buscaban?_

—_Algo muy de aquí, un oso de peluche. El botones de nuestro hotel nos envió con el tal Yurenko._

—_Pudieron comprar un oso de peluche en cualquier lado —se levantó a encender su tocadiscos con música de Rachmaninov para seguir platicando con tranquilidad—. Digamos un Teddy bear._

—_Ninguno tan simpático como Misha._

—_¿Se refiere a la mascota olímpica de Moscú 1980?_

—_Ese mismo. Por unos rublos, ese botones nos habló de que Yurenko tenía de sobra tras el boicot olímpico._

—_Será difícil encontrarlos. _

—_Y díganos, capitán Gloval, ¿qué hacia congelándose en aquella banca?_

—_Pensaba en como convencer al alto mando de la marina para que me den mi propia nave. Me dijeron que no soy lo suficiente leal a mi patria y al partido. Mi esposa Miho murió hace tres meses de complicaciones en el parto por una atención deficiente. Mi país se cae a pedazos y no puedo hacer nada —Gloval sacó ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

_Los tres viejos escucharon la queja del joven ruso. En sus ojos vieron un mar furioso._

_Raúl Andrade tomó la palabra._

—_Llegará el momento en que las cosas se pongan todavía peor, Henry. Tu patria requerirá a los leales y ahí en donde entrarás. La lealtad no es cosa de burocracia, sino de hechos. Solamente sirve a tu pueblo con valor y honor —escribió lentamente en la mesa. "Que el gobierno se pudra"._

—_Ellos huirán para salvarse. El pueblo, tu gente, necesitará gente capaz y astuta para seguir adelante. No te conozco, pero en tus ojos y por tus palabras sé que amas a tu país._

_Gloval levantó la cabeza. Aquellas apalabras le habían llegado al corazón. Fue a su habitación de donde trajo un osito Misha, completamente nuevo, envuelto en celofán._

—_Fue el primer regalo que le di a mi esposa cuando novios y sería de nuestro primer hijo. Pueden llevárselo, estará en buenas manos con su nieta. Algo me dice que será una niña._

_Fin del flashback_

—Aquel osito fue el eterno compañero de juegos de Nicté. Yo la conocí cuando tendría cuatro años en la Ciudad de México. Siempre con esos viejos. Cuando me la presentaron me llamó Misha. Era tan espontánea, tan graciosa. Volví a verla poco después de cumplir siete años. Una niña completamente distinta: seria, temerosa, desconfiada. Fui testigo de como sus abuelos y su padrino le dieron unas alas doradas, así iniciaría su preparación como piloto para que recuperara su autoconfianza.

Saber que esa pequeña sufrió acoso escolar por parte de su maestra y que sus compañeras la provocaran por instrucciones de la misma mujer, fue espantoso, pero peor que sus padres jamás la defendieran.

—Nicté mencionó una carta de un amigo ruso de sus abuelos meses después de su muerte.

—Por los trabajos del SDF-1 no podíamos salir de Macross. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

Lloramos su pérdida, sobre todo los ingenieros aeronáuticos y mecánicos de aviación. Cuando se construyó el primer prototipo del VT1, se invitó a varios pilotos experimentados del mundo a conocerlo. Ellos fueron por parte de México junto con otros pilotos de Latinoamérica. Hubo recelos porque sus países eran los países anti UN, aliados de Rusia. Las Águilas de Acero, así los llamé por su temple, fueron los únicos que detectaron el error de las transformaciones con una palanca. Se lo hicieron ver al almirante Donald Hayes de una manera tan sencilla que todavía me río. Lo llamaron burro con uniforme por su necedad.

—¿Se atrevieron a decirle eso al padre de Lisa? —Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

—Aunque no lo creas. Hayes hizo una rabieta. Cada que vueles en tu varitech, agradéceles porque los pilotos de la RDF pueden cumplir con su misión.

—¿Sabía que ella estuvo en el SDF-1?

—Cuando me llegó la lista de refugiados, nunca pensé verla ahí. Me preocupé por ella. Supe que trabajaba como mesera y estudiaba. Nunca conversamos hasta después de la batalla contra Dolza. Verla ahí de pie ante mi camarote fue la tercera alegría que tuve. La primera saber que habíamos sobrevivido y la segunda que Lisa estaba viva.

Lloramos juntos de alegría por vernos y de tristeza por lo perdido. Yo tengo seis hijas adoptivas: Claudia, Lisa, Sammy, Vanessa, Kim y Nicté. Las quiero como no tienes idea.

De estar vivas las Águilas de Acero, te estarían preguntando sobre tus intenciones con Nicté —volvieron al salón una vez que se terminó el tabaco—. Se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer. No hace falta decirte que la cuides. Te conozco de sobra —llegaron al pie de la escalinata—. Eres muy afortunado. He ahí una joya —Gloval contempló la cima de la escalera, pidiéndole a Rick que también lo hiciera. Y se retiró silenciosamente.

Ataviada con un traje corte princesa en color blanco hasta el suelo con bordados en pedrería negra en el corpiño y el vuelo de la falda, straples recto, guantes blancos hasta arriba de los codos; zapatillas cerradas de medio tacón y una cinta de terciopelo en el cuello,ambos en negro, Nicté Andrade bajó la escalinata apoyándose en el barandal.

Rick Hunter miraba aquella visión con la boca abierta. Para él, más que irreal, era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Salió de su ensoñación gracias al golpe en la cabeza que le propinó Roy Focker.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se frotó con enojo la coronilla y volvió la vista hacia la escalera deslumbrado.

—Estás bloqueando el paso, hermanito —al no escuchar respuesta y viendo los ojos soñadores de Rick, Roy Focker también dirigió su atención al mismo sitio—. ¡Cla-cla, Claudia!

Claudia Grant venía detrás de Nicté. Traía un vestido corte sirena en lentejuela blanca con escote straples de corazón, una gargantilla y un brazalete de plata en su mano derecha, con zapatos boca de pez en blanco. En su mano izquierda llevaba su preciado anillo de compromiso.

—¡Pellízcame si estoy soñando, Rick!

—¡Tú también, Roy!

—¡AUUUCH!

Claudia se dirigió directamente hacia Roy Focker.

—¡Ay, madre mía! ¡Claudia, eres una diosa! ¿Qué hice para merecerte? —abrazándola por el talle con ojos devotos. Por única respuesta, Claudia sonrió y le plantó un beso profundo—. ¡Yajú! ¡Vamos a bailar! —y corrieron a la pista.

Nicté se había retrasado en el descenso porque se acercaron las Conejitas para charlar y lucir sus vestidos. Sammy, un de tirantes delgados y falda amplia en blanco con flores de lis estampadas; Vanessa, con entallado en negro con los hombros descubiertos y una ligera abertura en la pierna derecha; y Kim, también en corte imperio de rayas diagonales en blanco y negro atado al cuello con los brazos descubiertos.

Rick Hunter continuaba sin despegarle la vista. Fue cuando Tony se aproximó.

—¡Eres un sueño!

—Simplemente, hermosa.

—¡Oh, Tony! —se apenó al verse descubierto—. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de Nicté?

—Te confieso que ambos creíamos estarlo. Verás—metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—, tuvimos la oportunidad de besarnos en el corto de cine que les mostré y la aprovechamos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nos dieron náuseas. Después hablamos y reconocimos que lo nuestro solamente sería hermandad de sangre —al verla bajar, Tony se retiró discretamente—. Suerte, matador.

Al llegar al primer escalón, Rick le ofreció la mano.

—Buenas noches, bella dama.

—Buenas noches, caballero —ella la aceptó y se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Estaba impaciente por tu llegada. No te reconocí por el antifaz y… ¡Estás bellísima esta noche!

—Tampoco te reconocí inmediatamente, excepto por tu cabello alborotado que me encanta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay vino, licor y ponche.

—Un ponche estaría bien.

Rick le ofreció su brazo para caminar a través del salón. Era el primer acto público donde los miembros de la RDF conocían a la nueva pareja. Lisa se encontraba detrás de una columna observándolos con cólera.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—¿Hablando sola, capitana Hayes? —Tony apareció detrás de ella ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco.

—Ordenaba mis pensamientos —dijo de reojo.

—¿Cómo es posible que la mujer más hermosa del SDF-2 esté aquí sola esta noche? Vamos a bailar —Lisa se puso roja al escuchar aquellas palabras y aceptó de inmediato. Se sumaron a las demás parejas en la pista donde estaban Roy y Claudia, los Sterling y Rick y Nicté.

—¡Qué distinguido se ve, capitán Arce!

—Me encanta tu cuello, Liz Hayes. Es delicado, muy sensual —Tony sencillamente estaba embobado.

—¡Capitán Arce! Por favor, compórtese —Lisa se inquietó.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar con rangos? Disfruta, hermosa. Déjate llevar por el ritmo.

Para Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade, la música se apagó. Bailaban a compás de sus corazones, solamente tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Él la tomó de la cintura y de su mano derecha, mientras la joven movía su falda con su mano libre.

—Quiero bailar contigo toda la noche, Nicté.

—Yo también, mi amor —abandonaron aquella posición para abrazarse y juntar sus cabezas.

—Siento que estoy en una película.

—Igual yo, la música, el baile, la ropa —se dieron un tierno beso en los labios—. Falta que estemos a solas.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Rick tragó grueso bajando la mirada. Siguieron bailando, ahora al ritmo de la suave melodía que terminó a los pocos segundos.

—Me disculpas, voy al sanitario.

En lo que la aguardaba, Rick se reunió con sus amigos. Lisa no estaba presente, pues "huyó" de Tony hacia donde estaba el almirante Gloval.

—Chicas, nos han dejado gratamente impresionados. Están divinas —afirmó Max.

—Vimos muchos modelos. Fue difícil decidirnos por uno solo. Por ejemplo, Nicté había escogido uno muy especial, pero…—Claudia no pudo continuar ante la llegada de Minmei— ella se lo llevó.

Minmei usaba un vestido blanco en corte princesa hasta el piso atado al hombro derecho y abierto al frente hasta la mitad de su muslo. Llevaba diseños bordados con chaquira negra en el cinto y en el hombro, altísimas sandalias blancas atadas con cintas a sus pantorrillas. Su cabello lo recogió en una cola de caballo.

—¡Rick! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! —la chiquilla se le echó en brazos.

—¡Minmei! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sola presencia de la juvenil cantante incomodó a los Sterling, Claudia y Roy.

—Vine a interpretar un par de canciones durante el baile. ¿No es sensacional? ¿Y esa vieja amargada que escogiste en vez de mí? Haciéndote sufrir, desde luego. De sobra sabes que siempre he sido tu mejor opción, pero te decidiste por ella.

Rick se puso serio. Minmei jamás había hablado así de Lisa Hayes en su presencia.

—_¿Por qué no callan a esta cacatúa? _Claudia se estresaba cada vez más.

—¡Qué apuesto te ves de blanco! ¡Oye, vinimos del mismo color! Pareces un príncipe —le tomó la barbilla acercándose mucho a su rostro.

Nicté salió del sanitario buscando a Rick. Al ver la escena, se enfiló con paso decidido.

Un mesero se acercó con una charola con champaña y Minmei tomó una copa.

—¿Por qué están tan serios? ¡Brindemos por esta noche tan especial! —los demás asistentes, excepto el grupo de militares, veían a la chica con gusto.

—¿Dónde estabas, mi capitán? —Nicté le plantó a Rick sorpresivamente un profundo beso que dejó desconcertada a la cantante. Claudia y Miriya celebraron en silencio la oportuna intervención de la piloto.

—Minmei, te presento a mi novia, la teniente primera Nicté Andrade. Está conmigo en el escuadrón Bermellón.

—¿Tu tu tu novia? —tartamudeó—. Yo pensé…

—Un gusto, Minmei —le tendió la mano para estrechársela—. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti. _Estoy harta de tus canciones amelcochadas, excepto por una. Gracias por salvarnos._

La chica le estrechó la mano. Una voz ronca se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Conqué aquí estás? Deberías estarte preparando para tu actuación en lugar de estar hablando con estas… "personas" —era Lynn Kyle con su smoking negro y pajarita blanca—. ¡Ya es mucho tener que estar aquí entre los militares!

—Oh, Kyle! Es Rick. Pasé a saludarlo.

Al ver a Nicté, Kyle se enojó al doble.

—¿Miren quién está aquí? Nicté Andrade —la barrió con mirada de asco—. La destrozadora de almas.

—¡Cállate, Kyle! —Rick se puso delante de Nicté retándolo—. No te permito que hables así de ella. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

—¿Con ésta… "mujer"? ¡Ni loco, Hunter! ¿Ya le preguntaste de su pasado sentimental?

—No sé de qué hablas, Kyle. De sobra sabes lo que pasó —Nicté salió detrás de Rick para afrontarlo.

Lynn Kyle y Nicté Andrade estaban parados frente a frente. Él mostrando infinito desprecio, ella con mirada inexpresiva.

—¡No te hagas la inocente! —apuntándole con el índice a su pecho—. Dejaste a Juan por esta mierda de la milicia. Te sigue llorando.

Ninguno de los presentes entendió a quién se refería.

—Así estuve yo cuando tu amiguito no tuvo las bolas para terminarme de frente.

Rick, los Sterling; las Conejitas, que acababan de llegar por el escándalo; Roy y Claudia estaban impactados.

—¡Él ha tenido mucha piedad contigo, pero yo no! —Kyle levantó su mano para darle una bofetada que se estrelló en el pecho de Rick.

—¡Tú, Kyle! ¡Lárgate! —Tony también llegó para confrontarlo.

—Antonio Arce, otro victimario —Lynn Kyle mostraba signos de haber bebido demasiado alcohol. Estaba cada vez más irascible.

—¡No eres nadie para echarme de aquí! Me iré cuando se me hinchen los cojones.

—Kyle, por favor. ¡Vámonos! —suplicó Minmei al ver la situación tomándolo del brazo, pero la arrojó contra el piso. Tony la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se aferró a él.

—¡No! Esto lo vamos a arreglar aquí mismo —adoptó la pose de guardia en kung fu—. Tengo para los dos, Hunter y Arce.

—Rick, no vale la pena. Está borracho —Nicté trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Rick Hunter que ya se había quitado la pajarita guardándola en el bolsillo de su saco.

Lisa llegó también atraída por los gritos de Kyle y los celos aumentaron al ver a Minmei del brazo de Tony.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡TÚ, MALDITA RATA MILITAR! ¡ERES LA CULPABLE QUE MINMEI NO PARE DE LLORAR! —se lanzó contra Lisa que se tapó para evitar el golpe, pero Tony detuvo a Kyle dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —se puso delante de Lisa para protegerla, lo que la impresionó—. Nadie que se diga hombre golpea a una mujer.

Kyle se levantó cayéndole un hilo de sangre por la boca que se limpió con la manga de su saco.

—¡MALNACIDOS! ¡Ustedes aquí de fiesta cuando hay mucha gente con hambre! ¡KIAAA! —arremetió contra Tony con un patada que lo lanzó a la mesa de bebidas. El boricua aventó a Lisa hacia un lado para evitar que la dañaran.

Roy intentó golpear a Kyle, pero lo esquivó lanzándole su gancho izquierdo. El líder Skull perdió el equilibrio yéndose contra Jackson que derramó su bebida en el blanco vestido de su acompañante, su novia.

Arce volvió a la carga contra Kyle muy dispuesto a partirle la cara.

La novia de Jackson lo abofeteó por su torpeza y él le partió una silla a Roy en la espalda. Max esquivaba los pedazos de escombros de varias esculturas de hielo que Hopkins y Collins usaban como proyectiles. Miriya se lanzó de lleno contra un miembro de la organización del baile que la tomó del brazo para inmovilizarla.

En pocos minutos, la elegante fiesta se convirtió en una batalla campal. Altos dignatarios del GTU y la RDF participaban por igual, olvidando sus cargos y sus rangos. Gloval, Maistroff y Lang se encontraban en los sanitarios cuando se desató la gresca. Cualquier cosa servía como arma: botellas, platos, sillas. La cordura había desaparecido.

La misma capitana Hayes, la Reina del Hielo, le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Arremetió contra Minmei rompiéndole el costoso vestido después que la agarrara del cabello sacudiéndola. Finalmente, Lisa pudo sacar toda esa rabia, rencor y resentimiento acumulados contra la cantante por tanto tiempo. Minmei, furiosa, la abofeteó en ambas mejillas. Lisa se le fue encima. Parecían dos panteras peleando por la misma presa.

—¡Hay que escapar! —gritó Tony al escuchar las sirenas de la policía—. ¡Hunter, saca a Nicté! ¡Rápido!

Rick cubría a Nicté para evitar que algo o alguien la golpeara y corrieron escaleras arriba para emprender la huida.

Lisa Hayes en un momento de calma los vio escaparse.

—¡RICK, espera no te vayas! ¡Te necesito!

Dominado por su instinto, Antonio Arce le robó un beso apasionado a Lisa Hayes en medio de la batalla.

Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade alcanzaron la calle en medio de una fuerte tormenta. Después de correr varias cuadras sin descanso y cuando ya no se escuchaban las sirenas, Rick consideró que había pasado el peligro. La cubrió con su saco para protegerla de la lluvia, pero en eso un automóvil pasó a gran velocidad sobre un charco, Rick la arrojó lejos de sí y él quedó empapado completamente de pies a cabeza.

—Vamos a mi barraca. Está más cerca —apremió Nicté.

Ningún taxi les hizo parada. Cuando llegaron al barrio militar, sus elegantes ropas escurrían. Se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada.

—¡Dios mío, Rick! Ve al baño y quítate esa ropa. Te puedes resfriar. Entra a la regadera, un baño caliente te caerá bien.

Nicté fue por toallas al cuarto de lavado. Ahí se quitó su vestido, guantes, medias y su delicado conjunto de ropa interior de encajes blancos. Se cubrió únicamente con una toalla.

Rick pasó a la recámara para desvestirse. Al quedar completamente desnudo vio su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Era igual que en aquella pesadilla. Sobre una cómoda estaba la foto oficial de él y Nicté en el bosque de la laguna el día que se hicieron novios. Tomó el portarretratos y gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre el cristal. _No puedo, no puedo._

Nicté entró a su cuarto con la toalla pensando que Rick estaba bañándose cuando lo descubrió. Un rubor grana inundó sus mejillas. Escuchó atentamente su lamento.

—¡No puedo, Nicté! Jamás podré estar contigo —estrechaba el portarretrato fuertemente contra su corazón al tiempo que lloraba amargamente. De pronto sintió unas manos, suaves, cariñosas, sobre sus hombros.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rick?

—¡NO ME VEAS! ¡NO DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO!

—¿Por qué, Rick? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Nunca podré satisfacerte como hombre. ¡NUNCA PODRÉ!

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Mi miembro es demasiado pequeño.

—Rick, mírame —lo tomó por los hombros— Por favor, mírame —lentamente subió la mirada, en su rostro todavía corrían las lágrimas—. Dime que no me deseas. Que no quieres estar conmigo. ¡Dímelo viéndome a los ojos!

A Rick Hunter se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y con trabajos susurró.

—¿Cómo quieres que diga eso? Por supuesto que te deseo. Tu cuerpo, tu calor, toda tú.

—¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ti? —Rick negó con la cabeza—. Tuviste la confianza de mostrarte tal cual eres cuando te visité durante tu convalecencia. Dijiste que jamás te habías sentido tan comprendido como piloto y como ser humano. Desnudaste tu alma de miedos conmigo, Rick.

Puedo asegurarte que eres mucho más hombre que a cualquiera que he conocido. Lo digo por lo que hiciste con Perkins y sus amigos y por lo de hoy.

Rick, no es el tamaño de tu miembro, sino cómo lo usas. Te demostraré que tienes el tamaño adecuado. _¡Es ahora o nunca!_

Nicté Andrade dio un fuerte suspiro y sacó de la cómoda una caja de condones, un espejo de estilista de 20x25cm y su reproductor de música que colocó en la mesita de noche.

Al mismo tiempo que _2 Become 1_ de Spice Girls se escuchaba, Nicté se despojó de la toalla y caminó hacia Rick, atónito, con los brazos extendidos hacia él. (Sugerencia: Leer esta escena con la misma canción).

—Te deseo, Rick Hunter. Quiero estar contigo esta noche —le tendió su mano, misma que aceptó y se fundieron, abrazándose.

Por primera vez, ambos sintieron la piel del otro. Ese calor que tantas veces desearon por fin estaba ahí. Rick buscó la boca de Nicté besándola con ternura. Todavía por su varonil rostro corrían algunas lágrimas que la joven enjugó con sus manos. Las manos de Rick subieron a su cabello para acariciarlo y ella lo desató cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Nicté le besaba las mejillas, los ojos, la comisura de los labios, bajó por su cuello y se detuvo en su manzana de Adán. Rick la apartó para verla y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la cama, colocándose sobre de ella. Las manos de Nicté se enredaron en el cabello de Rick que sintió un delicioso estremecimiento. Con avidez, Rick buscó la oreja derecha de Nicté besándole el lóbulo. La respiración de la chica era entrecortada. Fue cuando Rick metió lentamente su húmeda lengua en su oído que la hizo decir su nombre.

—¡Rick!

Nicté hizo un movimiento de piernas que la hizo ponerse encima de él. Al ver aquellos ojos miel y el cabello rojizo bañados por la luz de los relámpagos, a Rick Hunter le pareció que ya no estaba en la tierra, sino que iba camino al cielo.

Ella se agachó para besarle el mentón y seguir la línea de la mandíbula hasta juguetear con sus orejas. Le acarició suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del piloto con sus dedos, mientras que su lengua traviesa dibujaba la forma de la otra. Rick suspiraba y gemía con los ojos cerrados. Se incorporó besando su rostro y cuello, se apartó y fijó la vista en los senos de Nicté. Se apoderó de ellos y los rojizos pezones se erectaron aún más con la cálida saliva de Rick. Ella le revolvía su desordenado cabello y sus gemidos poco a poco se intensificaron. Rick Hunter lamía, chupaba, mordía, se recreaba en aquellos pechos similares en tamaño y sabor a los duraznos de aquel día en la laguna. Las manos del líder Bermellón viajaban del torso firme de la chica a su espalda y de ahí a sus nalgas, suaves y carnosas, que recibían gustosas cada caricia.

Nicté le acarició sus pectorales y lo tomó de las tetillas con la boca chupando, mordiendo con suavidad, lamiéndolas hasta dejarlas brillantes. Los músculos del abdomen, brazos y cuello del joven piloto se tensaron. No quería pensar, sólo estar con aquel ángel, sólo sentirla.

Rick volvió a estar sobre Nicté. Sus besos húmedos empezaron a recorrer cada espacio del cuerpo de su amada. No quería dejar ningún espacio sin probar, sin explorar; con los ojos, con los labios, con las manos. Aquel territorio desconocido se había transformado, ahora era sagrado, bendito para él. Desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies. Rick Hunter hacía suya cada porción de piel. La suavidad de ese cuerpo lo embriagaba. Nicté se giró para ofrecerle la vista de su espalda, Rick siguió con su labor, fue cuando ella pronunció entrecortadamente.

—¡En las alas, en las alas! —lo tomó de las manos para llevarlas a sus omóplatos.

—Sí, mi ángel. También quiero sentir tus alas.

Los besos de Rick le arrancaron profundos grititos. Con la lengua bajó a lo largo de su columna haciendo que se estremeciera. Siguió su camino de pródigas caricias hacia las piernas.

Cada célula de Rick despertó por obra del instinto y la pasión. Su miembro, antes flácido, se levantó imponente. El joven sonrió al verlo, pero una sombra de duda se dibujó en su rostro deteniéndose súbitamente. Nicté volteó para saber lo que ocurría. Rick se había paralizado por el miedo. Delante de él, la imagen de la Reina del Hielo lo acusaba con crueldad señalándolo con el dedo.

"_¿Y te dices hombre por lo que tienes entre las piernas?"_

Nicté comprendió. Tomó el espejo de la mesita de noche y se hincó a los pies de Rick.

—Rick, ve el espejo que tengo en las manos —el piloto salió de aquel mundo de congelada pesadilla gracias a esa dulce voz—. _¡Qué funcione, que funcione, que funcione! _

Nicté Andrade colocó estratégicamente el espejo debajo del pene erecto de Rick Hunter que al verlo, se sonrió. Ahí estaba enorme, firme, deseoso, dispuesto. La piloto dejó el espejo de lado para acariciar su miembro, caderas, nalgas, piernas y pies sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Rick Hunter la levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos volviéndola a depositar en el lecho. Puso con cautela sus yemas sobre el monte de Venus de Nicté, libre de vellos, para sentir la puerta al paraíso cuya humedad manaba entre sus piernas y la recorrió con sus dedos acariciándola lentamente. El rubor y los gemidos de Nicté aumentaron. Estaba lista.

La chica tomó la caja de condones para sacar uno ofreciéndoselo a su amante compañero que entendió la petición. Rasgó con sus dedos la envoltura y se colocó el preservativo.

Rick Hunter se hincó ante Nicté que abrió las piernas para recibirlo. Estaba por descubrir el secreto de aquel paraíso. Ella le acarició el miembro y los testículos para guiarlo lentamente a su interior; quería prolongar más ese instante de espera antes de su unión. Y sucedió sin que el cuerpo de Nicté opusiera resistencia ante aquel ariete de amor, pasión y ternura.

Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade se fundieron en un solo cuerpo aquella noche. Las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de ambos era de una felicidad tan infinita que los inundaba. El vaivén acompasado de caderas pronto tomó velocidad.

—¡Rick, así. No te detengas!

—¡Síii! ¡AHH, NICTÉ!

Volvieron a intercambiar posiciones. Ahora ella lo cabalgaba meciéndose el cabello mientras Rick estrujaba sus benditos pechos. Se incorporó para volver a probarlos.

—¡ASÍ, MI ÁNGEL! ¡SOY TODO TUYO!

Rick se giró para estar de nueva cuenta arriba. Antes de poner los tobillos de Nicté en sus hombros, los besó con devoción y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Me encantas!

Una vez más se fundieron en una sola carne. Esa noche de tormenta fue el único testigo de aquel amor. Volcánico. Eléctrico. Poderoso.

Rick movió sus caderas con fuerza. El rubor era intenso en sus rostros, gimiendo y respirando agitadamente. El azul y el ámbar de sus miradas, juntos, uno frente al otro.

—¡AHHH! ¡ESTOY POR LLEGAR!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rick se abalanzó sobre los labios de Nicté para unir algo más que sus lenguas. También él empezó a ver el cielo y la corriente divina los atravesó.

El piloto cayó pesadamente al lado del cuerpo de Nicté. Estaban empapados de sudor. Rick se levantó para quitarse el preservativo que guardaba su semilla. Fue al sanitario para desecharlo. Al volver, Nicté ya lo esperaba en la cama ofreciéndole sonriente su mano para entrar. Los ojos de Rick Hunter parecían zafiros destellantes en medio de la oscuridad.

El joven piloto se acostó abrazándola por detrás para sentir su cuerpo, ese calor que había derretido la aguja de hielo del miedo y de la duda y deleitarse con su aroma y el sabor de su piel. Antes de quedarse dormidos, alcanzaron a escuchar.

—Te amo, Nicté.

—Yo también te amo, Rick. Me siento tan segura entre tus brazos.

Los cantos de las aves despertaron a Rick Hunter a la mañana siguiente. Se encontraba solo en el lecho.

—¿Fue un sueño? —se talló los ojos y no reconoció el lugar. Recordó que estaba en la recámara de Nicté completamente desnudo, la sábana solamente le cubría las caderas. Se levantó para buscar su ropa sin encontrarla. Pasó al sanitario y al verse en el espejo del botiquín se dio cuenta que ya no estaban las marcas de dolor que le dejara la Reina del Hielo. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría. Al salir vio sobre el respaldo de una silla la toalla que Nicté le llevara la noche anterior y con ella se cubrió para salir a buscarla.

Nicté cantaba en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno la misma letra que los acompañó en su primera noche. Rick no cabía de felicidad, se sentía pleno y dichoso.

Nicte traía únicamente puesta la camisa de Rick arremangada. Al verlo, sonrió.

—Buenos días, dormilón —se acercó a besarlo tiernamente en la boca—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Como para comerme una vaca entera.

Lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la barra de la cocina donde había fruta fresca picada, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, una taza de café con leche y otra como le gustaba a Rick, negro y sin azúcar. Más unos bolillos gratinados con salsa de jitomate, cebolla y un poco de chile verde picados.

—¡Mmm! Esto es un banquete. ¿Qué son? —señaló los panes.

—Molletes. Son mitades de bolillo con mantequilla, frijoles refritos y queso gratinado. Se acompañan con esta salsa llamada pico de gallo. No te preocupes, no pica.

—Me morí, ¿verdad? Estoy en cielo.

—¡No, tonto! —se rio acariciándole el rostro—. Seguimos aquí.

Se sentaron a desayunar con gusto y mucha hambre. Nicté se le sentó coquetamente en las piernas y se besaron.

—El café está delicioso, aunque —tomándola de la barbilla—, no tanto como tú.

—Rick, lo de anoche...

—Te amo, Nicté. Simplemente te amo. Anoché volé contigo —se puso serio—. ¿Quién es Juan?

—Mi ex novio. Otro refugiado de la delegación mexicana. Nos conocimos a bordo del SDF-1. Estudiaba ingeniería mecatrónica y trabajaba como maestro de computación en una escuela primaria. Poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando y regresamos juntos a México, pero en cuanto le dije que me uniría a la RDF no le pareció y nos empezamos a distanciar.

Era muy amigo de Kyle, ambos compitieron en natación por su respectivas preparatorias en un campeonato internacional. Mientras estuvimos como refugiados, volvió a frecuentarlo en el Nyan-Nyan. Varias veces me pidió que lo acompañara. Jamás estuve de acuerdo con sus ideas "pacifistas" y su intolerancia hacia la milicia. Desde ahí me tomó aversión porque no temí encararlo.

Una noche que estaba en la academia, Juan me mandó un SMS a las 0200 para decirme que lo nuestro no tenía caso. Estaba enferma de una fuerte gripe y ya no puede dormir después de eso. Antes de irme a clase, lo llamé a su trabajo para citarlo donde nos encontrábamos para nuestras citas. No creí que iría y llegó. Algo comentó de mi enfermedad. Le exigí que me dijera de frente lo del mensaje. Nunca pudo y se largó corriendo dejándome hecha un mar de lágrimas. Caí en una profunda depresión que me llevó a cometer muchas tonterías: me involucre con un gay de clóset que me golpeó por decirle adicto, me engañó con otro tipo. Jamás me perdonó por descubrirlo delante de sus amigos que lo consideraban un genio para la escritura, cuando era un mediocre al que le ayudé con la redacción; me aislé de mis amigos del SDF-1 hasta que estallé contra mi líder de escuadrón. Así supe que tenía un problema y fui a terapia.

Por eso te dije que para mí eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sabes amar y proteger a una mujer.

—Perdóname, mi vida —la estrechó fuertemente contra sí—. Estaba muy mal, pensé que nunca podría hacerte el amor y satisfacerte.

—Rick, yo también volé contigo anoche y vi las estrellas sin estar en un varitech. Lo que pasó fue tan hermoso porque nos compartimos. Ninguno es responsable del placer del otro, solamente del propio.

A Rick Hunter esas palabras lo sacaron de balance. Roy le había dicho exactamente lo contrario. Se dio cuenta que ambos eran libres de ataduras, Nicté le permitió llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

—Cuando me vi el espejo que pusiste debajo de mí, me sentí invadido por una gran confianza. Me sentí fuerte, capaz de todo. Volviste a guiarme entre la sombras. Te amo.

—Aquella vez que estuvimos juntos en tu barraca pensé que te había lastimado, pero en mi interior supe que algo no andaba bien contigo. Tu mirada me lo dijo todo este tiempo.

—Todo fue tan mágico. ¿Realmente piensas eso?

—¿Pensar qué?

—Antes de quedarme dormido te escuché decir que a mi lado te sientes segura.

—Y así es, Rick Hunter. Contigo me siento protegida, a salvo.

Rick notó la camisa que traía puesta y puso cara de fingido disgusto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me dejaste desnudo en tu habitación? ¿Dónde pusiste mi ropa? ¿Acaso me quieres de tu prisionero?

—Anoche, si recuerdas, llegamos hechos una sopa, y la puse en la secadora. Hoy que me levanté, la coloqué en canastas y me puse tu camisa para sentir tu olor.

—¿Y la usaste para preparar el desayuno?

Nicté se separó de él a cierta distancia y seductoramente la fue desabrochando.

—No —cayó la camisa al suelo—. Solamente mi piel. Voy a bañarme —caminó de puntillas sin voltear hasta la entrada de la recámara—. ¿Vienes? —y entró.

Una enorme sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Rick Hunter y su compañero de armas se levantó dispuesto al combate. Se quitó la toalla que cayó junto a la camisa y corrió tras ella. Bajo el agua de la regadera, revivieron muchas veces su primera noche de amor.


	25. Consecuencias de un baile de máscaras

Rick Hunter estaba embelesado. Le acariciaba el cabello con ternura a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Recordaba que después de desayunar, Nicté y él hicieron el amor bajo la regadera y pasaron las siguientes horas de aquel día completamente desnudos viendo películas; Rick le contó de su infancia en la granja Hunter y de su vida nómada junto con el circo aéreo. A su vez, Nicté le narró de su vida en la Ciudad de México cuando era niña mientras comían queso, pan y fruta. También bailaron música tranquila para revivir el baile de máscaras. Y volvieron a hacer el amor. Eran dos almas libres de preocupaciones, obligaciones, miedos y resentimientos. Estaban en su propio mundo.

Hunter le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja cuando ella se empezó a reír.

—¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

—Unos minutos. Se siente tan bien que me acaricies.

—Me encanta hacerlo, cariño.

Se veían a los ojos cuando sonó el teléfono en la sala. Nicté se levantó a contestar, la visión de ella caminando desnuda sin voltear le fascinaba a Rick Hunter.

—Andrade.

—_¡Hasta que contestas, mujer!_ —era Vanessa. Al fondo se escuchaban las voces de Sammy y Kim. Rick llegó a su lado tomándola de la cintura por detrás y besando su cuello y orejas. A Nicté le dio un estremecimiento y le pidió a Rick que se estuviera calmara, pero él no cedió un ápice al pasarle las yemas de los dedos por su columna.

—_Pregúntale si está con el capitán Hunter_ —la voz chillona de Sammy era inconfundible.

—_¡Nicté! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?_ —Kim le arrebató la bocina a Vanessa.

—Hola, chicas. En casa descansando, el día está de flojera —trató de tapar el auricular para que no escucharan qu ele llamaba la atención—. ¡Estate quieto! —a Vanessa con voz inquieta—. Todo nublado.

—_¿Así le llamas a no contestar los mensajes que te hemos mandado al celular?_

—¿Mensajes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? _¿Dónde puse el bendito celular? —_recordó que lo puso en el comedor a cargarse cuando preparaba el desayuno. A Rick que le besaba los hombros—. Espera, que esto es serio.

—_Sí, nos salvamos por poco. ¿Con quién estás? Me pareció que hablabas con alguien en tu casa._

—Sola. Es un mosquito que no me deja en paz —Rick se enojó por el comentario y puso sus manos en las caderas de Nicté para acriciarlas.

—_Si ves al capitán Hunter_ —fue cuando el piloto dejó lo que estaba haciendo para pegar su oreja al auricular—_dile que no salga de su barraca o dondequiera que esté. Hay orden de arresto si ven militares en las calles. El teniente Sterling tampoco lo ha podido localizar._

—¿Cómo que arresto? —susurró Rick con extrañeza.

—Pásame a Vanessa, Sammy —unos segundos después, Vanessa está otra vez al habla—¡Explícame lo que pasa, ya!

—_Pon las noticias de las seis en este momento. _

—¿Las seis? —Nicté y Rick voltearon a ver el reloj del comedor. Eran las 1800—. ¿Tanto hemos dormido?

—_¿Nicté, sigues ahí?_

—Sí, Vanessa —respondió titubeante.

—Ve las noticias. Te vemos mañana y nos cuentas TODO.

—_¿Nos escuchó, capitán Hunter?_ —Rick se puso de colores al escuchar la voz de las Conejitas y colgaron.

—¿Qué pasó, pequeña? ¿Todo bien?

—En primera, eres un goloso —Nicté le dio una leve palmadita en su mano y Rick sonrió triunfante como si hubiera cometido una travesura—. En segunda, hay que ver el noticiario si queremos enterarnos que sucede. Dijeron que no salgamos —encendieron la televisión.

—Te ves tan hermosa cuando caminas sin voltear. No soy de piedra.

La nota del día fue el zafarrancho en el Museo de Cera durante el baile de máscaras. En la imagen, se apreciaba al almirante Gloval, bastante molesto, y a una no menos descompuesta capitana Lisa Hayes, que procuraba taparse la cara con una mano debido a la luz de las cámaras.

—_Ofrezco una disculpa al pueblo de Nueva Macross por este incidente. Es todo —el almirante Gloval llevaba del brazo a Lisa._

—_Capitana Hayes, ¿algo que quiera agregar?_

—_Sí, encontraremos a los causantes de este hecho y serán castigados._

Y apagaron la televisión. Jamás mencionaron lo de una cacería de militares en las calles.

—El único culpable aquí en Lynn Kyle. Él nos insultó.

—Y luego dicen que yo tengo una gran boca.

—¿Cómo estarán los demás? Si no es por Tony, igual nos pescan. Oye Rick —el piloto se mordía su labio inferior cruzado de brazos tratando de encontrar una respuesta—, fue mi imaginación o me pareció ver a la capitana Hayes y a Minmei peleándose en el piso.

—Yo también las vi. Sabía que la detestaba, pero no a este grado. Pensar que cuando anduve con Lisa jamás sucedió. Cada que salía el tema Minmei por alguna razón pensaba que me iba a sacar los ojos por no tenerla al alcance.

—¿Y qué propones, mi capitán?

—Averiguar lo más posible de los muchachos.

—¡Es increíble! Estuvimos casi todo el día metidos aquí, ignorantes de lo que pasaba allá afuera —Nicté se levantó—. Voy por tu ropa.

—Al revés, voy a cambiarme al cuarto de lavado. Arréglate, iremos a mi barraca.

—¿Qué? Pero la orden de arresto.

—Tarde que temprano tendremos que salir. Ya está anocheciendo y será más fácil escabullirnos.

Rick tomó la camisa del suelo y se la puso, corrió al cuarto de lavado a buscar su smoking. Encontró las dos canastas, sin embargo se equivocó. Tomó la que tenía la ropa de Nicté y se sonrojó al tener su sostén de encajes en las manos. _Hunter, ahora sí eres un pervertido._ Fue a la otra canasta y finalmente pudo vestirse. Su celular estaba sobre una mesita, junto con su cartera y sus llaves. Se sorprendió al encontrar 20 mensajes: 10 de Roy y 10 de Max.

—¡Vaya nochecita! Definitivamente me quedo con una parte del baile y lo que pasó aquí desde que llegamos.

Nicté salió vestida con jeans índigo, una playera azul cielo bordada, una sudadera gris con capucha y tenis blancos. Ya lo esperaba en la sala con una gorra de su universidad en las manos.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Toma —le tendió las llaves de su barraca—. Ve a mi barraca sin llamar la atención. Saldré cinco minutos después. Toca tres veces la puerta y luego entra. Tocaré tres veces también para que me abras.

Nicté se puso la gorra y se fue caminando con naturalidad. No encontró ninguna patrulla de la policía militar durante su recorrido. Llegó a su destino siguiendo las instrucciones de Rick. Aprovechó para ver que tenía 50 mensajes de texto de las Conejitas desde las 0800 de ese día. _¡Qué raro! No hay mensajes ni llamadas perdidas de Tony. _Cinco minutos después, tocaron tres veces a la puerta. Era Rick.

El piloto fue a su recámara a cambiarse. Salió con jeans y chaleco con cuello en color kaki, una playera azul de manga corta con el número 11 estampado al frente, zapatos negros y su reloj de pulsera.

—Rick, estoy preocupada. Tony no me llamó en toda la noche y lo que va de este día. Le acabo de llamar, tampoco contesta.

—Te aseguro que está bien —la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla—.Tal vez se le acabó la batería o está escondido en alguna parte.

—Ojalá así sea. ¿Y ahora?

—Le llamaré a Roy. Él debe saber qué ocurrió después de que huimos.

De inmediato, notó que la voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba dolorida.

—_Focker._

—¿Hermano?

—_¡Cachorrito! Pesé que te habían atrapado, como no contestabas. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Nicté?_

—En mi barraca. Nicté sigue conmigo. ¿Tú estás bien?

—_Nunca estuve mejor. ¡Ésa sí fue una fiestecita! Vengan a cenar a la casa._

—¿Es seguro ir? Las Conejitas le llamaron a Nicté para decirle que no saliera.

—_Sí, no hay problema. En el barrio militar estamos seguros, aunque tomen sus precauciones. El alcalde está furioso. Dio órdenes de detener a cualquiera involucrado por lo de anoche._

—Gracias, vamos para allá —colgaron.

—¿Qué te dijo, amor?

—Nos invita a cenar. El problema es si salimos del barrio militar. Aun así, no me confío. Tendremos que ser discretos para llegar a casa de Roy.

—Entendido, mi capitán.

Rick y Nicté salieron rumbo a casa de Roy Focker. En su trayecto, se toparon con una que otra patrulla militar y debían cambiar de camino. Después de muchas vueltas, llegaron.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras vigilaban que nadie los viera. Roy Focker abrió y al verlo se quedaron impresionados.

—¡Roy! ¿Quién te atropelló?

—¡Madre santa! ¡Mayor Focker, su cara!

El líder Skull tenía los dos ojos morados, el labio inferior hinchado y partido, vendoletes en la ceja derecha y una bandita sobre la nariz.

—Pasen, ¡Claudia, ya llegaron los prófugos! —los condujo a la acogedora sala.

—Entonces estuvo rudo el asunto —señaló Rick—. ¿Qué pasó después que nos fuimos?

Claudia Grant salió a recibirlos. También tenía arañazos en sus antebrazos y el rostro.

—¡Claudia, pero…!

—Buenas noches, chicos. Nicté, tranquila —la tomó de los hombros—. Fue Minmei. La muy perra intentó romperle un florero a Lisa en la cabeza y le aventé uno de mis zapatos. Se enfureció tanto que se lanzó contra mí. Para librarme de ella, le di un puñetazo en su lindo rostro que ha de estar hecho una lástima.

—Una vez que ustedes se fueron, Kyle salió a perseguirlos. Max intentó detenerlo, pero lo arrojó por las escaleras —Roy inició la narración, alternando con Claudia.

—¿Max está herido? —Rick estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

—Él está bien, Kyle no tuvo la misma suerte. Miriya le fracturó el brazo izquierdo. Debieron verla, peleando para defender a su hombre.

—Sabía que Miriya era feroz, pero nunca la he visto en ese plan —afirmó Rick.

—Fue el precio que Lynn Kyle pagó por meterse con una meltran enamorada de su esposo.

—¿Cómo pudieron escapar? Las Conejitas, los Sterling, ustedes y la capitana Hayes —la piloto intervino.

—Pudimos escapar gracias a Rico, Bron y Konda por una de las puertas de emergencia del museo. Lisa se quedó con el almirante Gloval a detener la situación junto con Lang y Maistroff. Nunca había visto al almirante tan alterado. Tomó un micrófono y llamó al orden. Ahí se detuvo todo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué pasó con Tony? Me he tratado de comunicar con él sin resultado.

Claudia y Roy se miraron unos breves instantes con la mirada seria. Roy habló le finalmente a Nicté Andrade con gravedad.

—Arce está en la prisión militar.

—¿Qué? ¿Tony en prisión? —Rick no podía creerlo.

—¡Ay, no! —Nicté se tapó la boca con su mano derecha—. ¿Bajo qué cargo?

—Faltarle al respeto a un superior —Claudia completó.

Rick y Nicté se vieron sin comprender aquellas palabras de Claudia.

—Pensé que por participar en el inicio de la gresca —dijo Rick.

—Diría que por golpear a un civil —corrigió Nicté.

—Hay atenuantes en su caso. Por defender a un compañero de un ataque —señaló el líder Skull cerrando los ojos.

—¿Puede saberse a quién le faltó al respeto? —la chica piloto se moría de curiosidad.

—Ni se imaginan. A la misma persona que defendió: la capitana Lisa Hayes.

—¿El delito? Robarle un beso —Roy se carcajeó al recordarlo.

—¿Tony le robó a Lisa Hayes un beso?—Rick abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Realmente quién está tan loco como para echar por la borda su carrera por un beso de Lisa Hayes?

—Tony Arce —Nicté se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón con el rostro contrariado—. Es alguien a quien le gustan los retos —le dirigió a Claudia una mirada severa.

—Cuando menos lo esperamos, estaba en plena pista besándola —Claudia observó aquellos ojos. Sabía bien el motivo de esa molestia

—Por cierto, Hayes nos llamó en la mañana para avisarnos que si los veíamos deben presentarse en su despacho mañana a primera hora. Parece que tiene sospechas que ustedes empezaron el alboroto.

—Nada más fueron palabras, si Rick no se contiene tal vez entendería que esté involucrado. ¿Qué paso con Kyle y Minmei?

—Los llevaron al hospital. Luego a Kyle lo detuvieron por alterar el orden, daño en propiedad pública y lesiones —Roy retomó la palabra.

—Sí que se armó —concluyó la teniente Andrade.

—Y ustedes, tortolitos, ¿dónde estuvieron que ni el teléfono ni el celular contestaban? —preguntó Roy con cierta malicia.

Rick y Nicté se sonrojaron ante la pregunta y se echaron miraditas cómplices. Claudia y Roy entendieron perfectamente.

—Finalmente, cuñadita, vamos a comer los cuatro como familia que somos. Cachorro, necesito hablar contigo. ¡Ay, mis costillas! —se quejó al ponerse de pie y servirse un trago.

—Tú dirás como ayudo, Claus.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina.

**En la cocina**

—Traen una cara de felicidad que no pueden ocultarla.

—Claudia, Rick es mi hombre. Simplemente lo amo.

—Pudiste lidiar con el "problema". Me gustaría conocer los detalles.

Nicté le narró los hechos desde que escaparon del museo, junto con todos los inconvenientes para llegara su barraca hasta que le pidió a Rick que tomara un baño caliente para evitar un resfrío. Claudia, impactada, se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Y luego… —la chica se sonrojó y respiró profundo.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que Rick se estaba bañando cuando entré mi habitación para pasarle una toalla. Lo encontré desnudo y llorando con una foto de nosotros. Después de muchas preguntas, conseguí que me dijera lo que le atormentaba. Todo este tiempo pensó que no podría satisfacerme sexualmente por el tamaño de su miembro. Le hice ver que lo importante era la manera de usarlo. Más detalles no puedo darte porque es información clasificada.

Claudia, gracias otra vez. Lo que me confiaste se irá conmigo a la tumba.

—Concuña, eres pura dinamita. Rick se merece ser feliz y si contigo lo es, adelante. Me alegro por ambos —al ver la salsa para verificar su consistencia—. Ya está. La incorporamos a la pasta. Listo. Vamos a cenar.

**En la sala**

—Muy bien, Rick Hunter. Tu hembra se ve satisfecha. De seguro aplicaste alguna de mis técnicas.

—Te equivocas, Roy. Nicté no es mi hembra —la seguridad conque Rick habló desconcertó a su hermano mayor—. Es mi mujer —sacó el pecho orgulloso—. La mujer más bella, cariñosa e inteligente que pude conocer.

—¿Otra vez tomando cosas raras o viste fantasmas?

—¡Búrlate si quieres, Roy! Si te contara lo que viví anoche.

—Ni hace falta, tigre. Tienes otra vez ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos. Desde que rompiste con Hayes, se eclipsó, como si te lo hubieran robado. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Te felicito, hermanito. Nada más, por favor, conecta tu lengua a tu cabezota para evitarte peleas en esta relación.

—Descuida, Roy. Seguiré tu consejo. Quiero que Nicté se sienta bien conmigo. _Nicté, eres una flor hecha ángel._

Los dos hermanos ya no pudieron seguir conversando porque Claudia los llamó. La cena transcurrió en medio de risas, anécdotas, chistes y los típicos jueguitos entre Roy y Rick. Al terminar, Rick llevó a Nicté a su barraca.

—Me dio pena el estado en el que están Roy y Claudia —Nicté abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco. Rick se acercó a acariciarle el rostro.

—Ellos son muy fuertes. Sanarán pronto. Mañana vengo por ti para ir con Lisa.

—Rick, habíamos quedado en algo al inicio de la relación.

—Lo sé, pero quiero compartir al mundo entero que te amo.

—Créeme que eso ya quedó plenamente demostrado anoche cuando te enfrentaste a Kyle.

—Quiero que Lisa vea que no estás sola. Si quiere castigarte, también lo tendrá que hacer conmigo.

—¡Mi amor! —se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick—. Antes de eso, quiero informarme de lo de Tony, igual puede necesitar algunas cosas durante su reclusión. ¿Vamos mañana antes de ir a la base?

—Claro que sí. Se la debo, de no ser por él, nos habría atrapado.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras también esta noche.

—¿Sí, por qué?

—Eres la cobija perfecta.

—Me estás subestimando, Nicté. Soy más que eso —dijo con fingida molestia.

—Te adoro, Rick.

—Eres mi vida, mi todo. Te amo.—se dieron un beso profundo a manera de despedida—. Pequeña, si me sigues besando de esa manera, no me voy a querer ir.

—Es la idea, mi capitán.

—¡Nicté Andrade! —se echó a reír—. ¡Eres una traviesa! En serio, ambos necesitamos descansar de nuestra visita al paraíso. Te amo —la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho. Les dolía separarse—. Hasta mañana, mi bella flor. Sueña conmigo.

—Hasta mañana, mi capitán. Tú también sueña conmigo.

Una vez en sus respectivas camas, los amantes dijeron al aire.

—Te amo, Nicté Andrade. Jamás dejaré que algo te lastime.

—¡Oh, Rick! Te amo, te amo, te amo.


	26. Luz al final del túnel

Habían pasado dos días después del baile de máscaras del GTU. Varios de sus participantes sufrieron heridas y lesiones tales como ojos amoratados, golpes, escoriaciones, torceduras, pérdida de piezas dentales y, en algunos casos, el mismo orgullo ardía peor que cuando se quema la piel.

Gracias a ciertas argucias legales, Lynn Kyle dejó la cárcel después de pagar una cuantiosa multa luego de permanecer preso. Al salir, tenía una idea fija en su mente: venganza._ ¡Ya me las pagarán una por una esos perros! _La fractura que le causara Miriya por defender a su pareja tardaría varias semanas en sanar. En cuanto a Max Sterling, sus rápidos reflejos evitaron que la caída pudiera ser peor y resultó con unos cuantos raspones y magulladuras.

La cantante Minmei permaneció unos días más en el hospital central de Nueva Macross debido a una severa hinchazón en su rostro debido a los múltiples golpes, rasguños y cortadas en cejas, nariz, boca, mejillas y ojos, además de varios mechones faltantes en su cabellera durante su sinigual pelea con Lisa Hayes.

El encierro del capitán Antonio Arce dejó sumamente inquieta a la teniente Nicté Andrade por lo que llamó a la prisión militar, tan pronto se despertó, para obtener permiso de visitarlo, el cual le fue negado porque al prisionero se le confinó en el área de aislamiento. Ni bien terminó la llamada cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Andrade.

—Buenos días, mi ángel. Espero no haberte despertado.

—Rick, mi amor, ¿cómo amaneciste? Descuida, lo de Tony me tiene muy preocupada, Dormí a ratos. ¿Vienes para acá?

—Lo siento, no podré acompañarte a verlo. Me acaban de avisar que están por instalar las cámaras en los varitech del Bermellón. Estoy por llegar a la base.

—Ésa es una buena noticia en medio de este caos. Tampoco podremos ver a Tony, está en aislamiento hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Aislamiento? Se me hace exagerado ese castigo.

—Entendería que esté encarcelado por haberle partido la cara a Kyle, pero no. Tenía que ser por robarle un beso a Lisa Hayes. ¡Diablos!

—Todo saldrá bien. Tony es un tipo rudo.

—Lo sé. Gracias por tu apoyo.

—Te veo en cuanto llegues para ir a ver a Lisa. Bye, te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Chau.

**Horas más tarde. Oficina de la capitana Hayes**

—En serio te luciste, Lisa. No te conocía esa faceta de luchadora.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Claudia. De no ser por ti, creo que habría quedado mucho peor. Le diste a la "Señorita" Macross en medio de la nariz.

—El Canario ya me debías muchas. _Que sufriste por la indecisión de Rick._

—Sacar la frustración que tenía con ella me salió bastante caro. Ahora tendré que costearle las curaciones y pagar el vestido que le rompí. ¡Ashhh! Me aplicaron una sanción administrativa y otra económica. Y todo por la teniente Andrade.

—No eres la única. Todos lo que participamos en algún combate tenemos las mismas sanciones. ¿Qué tienes contra ella? Dices eso porque jamás viste cómo empezó todo.

—La detesto, Claudia, mil veces la detesto. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Su falta de disciplina para festejar su ascenso, afecta al escuadrón Skull con su particular forma de defensa personal, tiene una moral dudosa y me quita a Rick.

—¡Otra vez con Rick! —se tocó la frente en señal de hastío—. ¿Y el experimento que te dejó los dedos machucados? Pensé que estabas saliendo adelante. ¿O ya te olvidaste del Caballero Negro?

—Creo que Rick es el Caballero Negro.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa locura?

—Solamente él es único que me ha visto como una mujer.

Antes de que llegaras al museo, bailé con Rick y aproveché para preguntarle sobre los regalos que he recibido. Negó haberlos mandado. Le pedí que lo intentáramos de nuevo y me salió con que tiene un noviazgo con la teniente Andrade y que sería injusto dejarla porque la quiere mucho. Ella está jugando con él y con el capitán Arce. Y todavía me dice que abra bien lo ojos. ¡Si será imbécil!

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Rick. En lugar de mirar al pasado, ¿por qué no ves tu presente? Por ejemplo, el capitán Arce.

—¡Ni me recuerdes ese nombre! De sólo pensarlo, se me revuelve el estómago!

—Creo que el capitán Arce es simpático, buen bailarín y todo un caballero.

—Un patán, es lo que es.

—¿Por robarte un beso? Lisa, por favor, ¿no estás exagerando enviándolo a prisión y en aislamiento? Por si no te has dado cuenta, Tony impidió que Kyle le lastimara.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola —titubeó bajando la vista—. No necesito… a ningún hombre para que me defienda.

Claudia se acercó a tomarla del hombro.

—Cariño, está bien. Te gustó que te besara.

—Me siento extraña cuando estoy con él. Las cosas que me dice, ese calor que me invade cuando recuerdo su voz y su cuerpo, sus ojos profundos que parece que vieran a través mío, no me cuestiona. Claudia, nunca me habían robado un beso.

Y el Caballero Negro me hace sentir especial.

—Porque él te ve tal cual eres. No a la capitana Hayes, la Reina del Hielo.

—No sé que hacer.

—Piensa en lo que me acabas decir. Me voy, tengo bastante trabajo con lo de las sanciones. ¡Ah, por cierto! Le dimos tu recado a Rick y Nicté de venir a verte. Nos vemos, Rudísima Reina del Hielo Hayes.

Lisa esbozó una sonrisa ante esa broma de Claudia. Siempre sabía como hacerla reír. Se sentó frente a su ventana, sumiéndose en muchas cavilaciones. ¿_Tony Arce? ¿El Caballero Negro? ¿Cuál de los dos?_

De pronto, los toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Capitana Hayes. Están aquí el capitán Hunter y la teniente Andrade.

—Que pasen, Vanessa.

Nicté pasó en primer lugar, seguida de Rick. Vanessa los dejó solos y se pegó lo más posible a la puerta para escuchar, pero fue inútil.

—Capitán Hunter y teniente Andrade reportándose, capitana Hayes —Rick habló en nombre de ambos. Estaban en posición de firmes.

La ira, la vergüenza y los celos recorrían cada célula de Lisa y apretó con fuerza el descansabrazos de su mullido sillón.

—¿Para qué nos quería ver, mi capitana?

El sillón empezó a girar lentamente hasta que Lisa quedó de frente a sus subalternos causándoles una gran conmoción por su aspecto físico.

—¡Lisa! pero ¿qué te pasó?

—¡Capitana Hayes!

Si Roy Focker los había impresionado, Lisa Hayes lo superó. Los dos ojos morados, vendoletes en la ceja izquierda, una gasa en la mejilla derecha, la frente vendada, una bandita en la nariz y múltiples moretones en sus manos.

—¿Minmei te hizo todo eso? —preguntó Rick con incredulidad.

—¡SILENCIO! ¿Se puede saber dónde estuvieron desde el baile?

Ninguno de los dos habló. Permanecieron firmes e impasibles.

_¡Madre santa! Con tanto vendaje, la capitana parece una momia._

—¡Es inaudito! —Lisa salió detrás de su escritorio y caminó agitadamente alrededor de los dos oficiales—. ¡Dos pilotos militares de la RDF! ¡USTEDES iniciaron este alboroto!

—El responsable fue Lynn Kyle, mi capitana. Él comenzó a agredirnos verbalmente.

—¿Y no pudieron alejarse al darse cuenta que estaba ebrio?

—Intentó golpear a la teniente Andrade. No podía desentenderme, Lisa. Tenía que protegerla. Es mi pareja.

—Como siempre, tan caballeroso, Hunter. Te batiste a duelo por tu damisela. Y usted, Andrade, me parece que disfruta mucho armando conflictos. Un buen correctivo es lo que necesita.

—Mi capitana, está usted malinterpretando todo. El civil Lynn Kyle levantó su mano contra mí y el capitán Hunter lo único que hizo fue detener el golpe con su cuerpo. En ningún momento respondió con otro ataque físico.

—¿Cómo? —Lisa pareció no entender.

—De no ser porque la teniente Andrade me detuvo y el capitán Arce le pidió a Lynn Kyle que se fuera, le habría roto la cara, Lisa. Las cosas fueron como narró la teniente Andrade.

—Permiso para hablar con libertad, mi capitana.

—¿Qué tiene que decir, Andrade?

—Considero que enviar al capitán Antonio Arce a prisión fue excesivo. El baile se llevó a cabo en un lugar ajeno completamente a la base y las instalaciones de la RDF. Estábamos en nuestro tiempo libre.

—¿Y usted quién se cree para cuestionar mis órdenes?

—Teniente Andrade, le exijo que guarde silencio —Rick estaba preocupado. _¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué quieres que vea otra vez a dos mujeres tan importantes en mi vida peleándose?_

—Me disculpo de antemano, capitán Hunter. Es sumamente importante lo que tengo que decirle a la capitana Hayes. No puedo demorarlo más.

_Tranquila, Nicté. Respira. Sería muy fácil insultarla. Le estaría dando gusto de mandarme a la cárcel también._

Gracias al capitán Antonio Arce usted está bien, capitana Hayes. Él pudo evitar que Lynn Kyle la golpeara. Y en vez de agradecérselo, lo manda a la cárcel confinándolo en aislamiento como si fuera un criminal peligroso.

Yo sé que el capitán Arce cometió la falta grave al golpear a un civil. Sin embargo ese mismo civil es experto en artes marciales chinas. El cuerpo de un individuo con entrenamiento en lucha, boxeo o cualquier arte marcial es considerado un arma punzocortante, según las legislaciones penales, tanto civil como militar.

¿Usted no habría hecho lo mismo por la comandante Grant o las tenientes Young, Leeds y Porter si fueran agredidas en las mismas circunstancias? Tengo entendido que entre ustedes cinco hay lazos muy fuertes.

Mi hermano el capitán Antonio Arce Martínez no se merece un trato tan injusto.

—¿Hermano? ¡Es imposible! El capitán Arce mencionó que su familia murió en Nueva York durante la Lluvia de la Muerte. En su expediente, teniente, usted no se mencionan ni hermanos ni hermanas.

Nicté le contó a Lisa la historia de como ella y Tony se hicieron hermanos de sangre tras la batalla de Marte donde murió su amigo Kenji Watanabe.

—El capitán Arce y yo hemos mantenido nuestra relación de hermandad como algo privado que solamente gente muy cercana y de confianza conoce.

Lisa no podía creerlo. La teniente Andrade nunca engañó a Rick con Tony como sus celos le hicieron creer.

—Por eso te dije que abrieras bien los ojos, Lisa. Ellos fueron más allá de la simple amistad al hacerse familia uniendo su sangre de una manera fuera de lo común.

—Si con todo lo que le acabo de decir y como se lo dije, merezco un castigo, estoy dispuesta cumplirlo al lado de mi hermano.

_Claudia le aventó su zapatilla a Minmei para evitar que me rompiera ese florero en la cabeza. Se arriesgó por mí. Y ahora esta chica hace lo mismo por el capitán Arce. Por eso Rick está con ella. Por su valor. Ella expuso su vida para salvarlo trayéndolo sano y salvo a la base. Mis celos me cegaron. Me avergüenzo por mis errores. _

_Yo no pude decirle a Rick que lo amaba hasta que supe que el almirante decidió encomendarme una misión. Saber que estaría lejos de él fue lo que me decidió. Nada más con saber que estaríamos separados, Rick también me lo confesó. Y luego esa imagen de Minmei gritando por no ser la ganadora del corazón de Rick, me resulta patética. Las dos buscamos a Rick cuando nos sabíamos sin él para decirle te amo. _

La capitana Hayes suavizó su semblante sin perder su mirada firme.

—Les ofrezco disculpas, oficiales. Pensé que ustedes originaron este hecho tan penoso. A pesar de no participar directamente en la pelea, se les descontarán tres días de su sueldo. En cuanto al capitán Arce, ordenaré que lo liberen y retiraré los cargos. Su expediente quedará limpio por el motivo que lo llevó a prisión. Se le descontarán cinco días de su sueldo. Pueden irse. Los estaré vigilando.

Los dos oficiales hicieron el saludo y salieron uno junto al otro sin dirigirse la palabra ni verse. Al dar vuelta a la esquina para tomar las escaleras, Rick Hunter tomó fuertemente la mano de Nicté acariciando su dorso con el pulgar. Regresaron al hangar del Bermellón. Max se había quedado a cargo en lo que volvían de su reunión. Tanto él como Miriya los esperaban ansiosos.

—Jefe, Ángel, ¿cómo les fue?

—¿Qué les dijo Lisa?

Rick se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina y exhaló profundo tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Nicté comenzó a reírse discretamente hasta estallar en carcajadas. Los Sterling no entendieron su reacción.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me quiere explicar qué sucedió con la capitana Hayes? —pidió Max, traía una mano vendada.

—¡Lisa Hayes parece una momia con tanto vendaje! ¡Lo siento, pero se veía tan graciosa!

—¿Momia? —Miriya se le quedó viendo a Nicté tratando de entender.

—¡Jefe, habla! ¿Tan mal estuvo la reunión?

—Tranquilo, Max —Nicté se secó las lágrimas tras recuperarse—. Nada más nos descontarán tres días de sueldo.

—Vamos a la cafetería, ¿quieren algo? —Miriya les avisó y las dos pilotos salieron.

—Ya se fueron jefe. Puedes hablar. ¿Para qué los requirió la capitana Hayes?

—Lisa estaba segura que tanto Nicté como yo armamos el zafarrancho. Le contamos lo que pasó realmente. Creo que pensaba que Nicté provocó a Kyle deliberadamente.

—De sobra sabemos que cada que Kyle escucha, ve o huele algo relacionado con la milicia pierde los estribos.

—Te juro, Max, ver a Nicté desafiando a Lisa sobre el asunto de Tony, me quitó el aliento.

—¿Que hizo qué? —Max se sentó sorprendido—. ¿La mandó a corte marcial?

—Nada de eso, pero a mí casi me da un infarto. Ver golpearse a Minmei y a Lisa fue más que suficiente. Nicté reconoció ante Lisa que Tony cometió una falta y aun así, salió a defenderlo. Consiguió que Lisa retirara los cargos y el expediente de Tony quede limpio

—¡Fiuuu! De verás que Ángel quiere mucho a Tony para arriesgarse de esa manera.

—Por eso la amo, Max. Por su entrega y por su valor.

—Hazla feliz, jefe. Se ve que es muy especial. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde estuvieron después del baile? Jamás respondiste a mis mensajes.

—Mi querido, Max —se le iluminó la mirada—. ¿Me creerías si te lo contara?

**En cafetería**

—Y hubieras visto a la comandante Grant dándole a Minmei en la cara. Se fue de espaldas y levantó las piernas —Sammy estaba emocionada relatando ese pasaje del baile.

—¡Me sorprendes, Claudia! Tú tan ecuánime y resulta que eres experta en box. ¿Roy ya lo sabe? —comentó Nicté.

—Están exagerando, chicas. Simplemente defendí a Lisa y —apoyó la barbilla en su manos sonriendo con inocencia— tuve buena puntería. Es todo.

—Eso le enseñará al Canario a saber con quien meterse —celebró Kim.

—Pues yo conozco a alguien que también la dejó KO, el Ángel de Acero —señaló Miriya.

—En cuanto Minmei se le echó encima a Rick, pensamos lo peor. Nicté ni ruido hizo al acercarse —relató Claudia a las Conejitas. A Nicté—. Yo te vi hasta que ya estabas besando a Rick.

—Nuestra amiga no iba a permitir que el Canario se saliera con la suya —enfatizó Vanessa.

—En cuanto salí del sanitario, busqué a Rick por todas partes. Al ver la escena, me desagradó mucho que alguien que no soy yo le estuviera acariciando el rostro. No reconocí a Minmei, solamente supe que era la tipa del sombrero estrafalario y anteojos tipo mosca que se llevó el vestido que había escogido.

—No creí que fueras celosa —dijo Sammy.

—Si te refieres a celos tipo Otelo, no los soy. Tenía que marcar mi territorio. No iba a dejar que una sinvergüenza se le anduviera trepando a mi novio así como así. Las leonas no comparten la presa con las hienas.

—Una maldita zorra, dirás.

—¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre animalito, Kim? —todas se echaron reír a carcajadas.

—Ya que mencionas al capitán Hunter —las Conejitas pusieron cara de malicia y la rodearon—. ¿Dónde estuvieron tan escondidos que ni los mensajes contestaste?

—Como les dije, en mi casa. ¿Dónde más pude haber estado según ustedes?

—No lo niegues. El brillo en la mirada te delata.

—Ese mosquito sí que te hizo feliz.

—Ojalá haya sido de buen tamaño.

—¡Chicas! —Nicté levantó una ceja. En eso se acercaron Max y Rick que habían ido por algo para almorzar.

—¿También se le dice mosquito al miembro masculino microniano? Jamás me lo habría imaginado —comentó divertida Miriya.

Claudia las vio también con seriedad, ya que habían olvidado la orden cuando Lisa llegó como histérica al puente hablando de cosas muy privadas. Rick se detuvo en seco con el comentario de Miriya.

—Lo único que les diré que ese mosquito sabe hacer y muy bien su trabajo —Nicté celebró triunfante con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se percató de la cercanía de Rick, por eso dijo tal cosa.

Claudia vio el reloj. Había terminado el descanso y regresaron a sus tareas.

Al caer la tarde, el escuadrón Bermellón se convirtió en el último agrupamiento en tener instalada la cámara fotográfica VT/f en sus varitech. A partir del siguiente día, sus reportes contarían con imágenes para complementarlos. La teniente Andrade les enseñó a sus compañeros a usar el mecanismo que para Rick, Max y Miriya no fue tan complejo. Se parecía mucho a la mira de disparo.

A las 1830, terminó el turno de los pilotos. Nicté salió con cierta prisa. Rick la esperaba en la entrada del hangar.

—La próxima vez que te quieras hacer la kamikaze, avísame por favor. Casi me muero del susto.

—¿Lo dices porque me enfrenté a la capitana Hayes o porque me contuve la risa por su aspecto?

—¿También hiciste eso? Me parece que eres una adicta a la adrenalina.

—No negarás que se veía bastante graciosa con tanta venda. ¿Cómo habrá quedado Minmei si ella a está así?

—Probablemente en las mismas condiciones. Francamente no observé a Lisa detenidamente. Me refiero a lo que le dijiste sobre Tony.

—No iba a permitirle que por sus loqueras mi hermano se pudra en una celda. Así me comporto cuando protejo a mis seres queridos. Eso también te incluye, Rick Hunter.

Rick la tomó de la mano como hiciera al salir de la oficina de Lisa Hayes. Se dirigieron a la salida.

—¿Vamos a cenar a mi barraca? Como nos descontaron de nuestra paga, puedo cocinar algo sencillo. Digamos pasta.

—Lo siento, mi capitán. Debo arreglar un asunto de vital importancia. ¿Por qué no en otra ocasión?

—Si es así, te acompaño.

—Tampoco me puedes acompañar. Después te cuento —al llegar a la cerca alambrada sur se besaron con ternura y luego con un poco de locura—. Rick, si me sigues besando así, voy a llegar tarde.

—Aprendí de ti. ¿En serio no puedo ir contigo?

—Está bien, solamente hasta la entrada del barrio militar. De verás que eres insistente.

—Es una de mis cualidades que me hace irresistible —usó el tono galán de Roy.

—¡Presumido! —se fueron abrazados.

Una vez que se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino, Nicté recibió un SMS de Tony.

¿Dónde estás? Me acaban de liberar. Necesito hablar contigo para explicarte.

Ella le respondió inmediatamente:

**Minutos después**

Claudia se encontraba descansando de un día laborioso cuando tocaron a su puerta. No esperaba recibir visitar a esa hora. Roy llegaría más tarde.

—Un momento —al abrir la puerta—. ¡Oh, por Dios!

—Vengo hablar contigo —Claudia no reconoció inmediatamente a Nicté Andrade que estaba sumamente enojada—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante. ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Claudia preparó té de jazmín, su sello personal, para las discusiones fuertes.

—Imagino porqué estás aquí.

—Te lo advertí, Claudia. Tony no merece que la amargada de Hayes lo trate de ese modo.

—Jamás pensé que las cosas pudieran llegar a esto. Acepto mi responsabilidad. Yo te metí en esto.

—Y yo a Tony. Viene para acá. Lo soltaron hace unos minutos.

—¡Aleluya! Lisa reaccionó.

—Sí, porque me le impuse a Hayes cuando fuimos a hablar con ella, si no el pobre de mi hermano todavía seguiría ahí.

—Quieres mucho a Tony, ¿verdad?

—Como quieres a la capitana Hayes y a la Conejitas. Tony y mis amigos del SDF-1 son mi única familia. Por lo que veo ya creció con Kim, Sammy, Vanessa, Hopkins, tú y Roy, los Sterling y Rick.

—Así es, las quiero mucho —sirviéndole la humeante bebida—. ¿Sabes? Funcionó nuestro plan.

—Gracias —tomando la taza—. ¿En serio? —sorprendida le dio un sorbo—. Está exquisito.

—No sé exactamente qué hizo Tony, pero Lisa está cambiando de curso.

Fue cuando tocaron el timbre y Claudia se levantó a abrir. Era Tony Arce.

—¡Qué chévere es estar libre!

Tony llevaba al hombro el saco blanco de su smoking. La camisa estaba rasgada y ensangrentada. Su ojo derecho estaba morado y completamente cerrado por la inflamación, la ceja derecha y en la comisura izquierda de la boca con vendoletes, así como sus manos vendadas.

—¡Tony, gracias a Dios! ¡Te dejaron peor que a Rocky! —Nicté se alzó de puntas para tocarle el rostro.

—Esto lo sufrirá mil veces y más por los que quiero, hermanita —le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó—. Te eché mucho de menos.

Claudia Grant también se aproximó a darle un abrazo.

—Pirata de Vieques, eres un completo lunático. ¡Bienvenido de regreso!

—¿Tú eres la Tía Claudia? ¡Caramba, un gusto conocerla!

Claudia trajo otra taza y le sirvió té al recién llegado. Había mucho que platicar.

—¿Sabes por qué te apresaron? —inquirió Claudia Grant.

—La policía militar dijo que por faltar al código de conducta militar.

—En parte sí —afirmó Nicté—. La capitana Hayes te mandó a prisión por haberla besado.

—Esa pantera que es pura candela —Claudia no entendió—. Bien valió ese beso con tal de ver esos jades que tiene por ojos —la expresión soñadora de Tony lo decía todo.

—Significa que la capitana Hayes es puro fuego, Claus.

—Estoy como cabro de casta, completamente enchulao por Lisa Hayes.

—¿Cómo perdón?

—Enamorado, mi querida Claus. Tony Arce está enamorado hasta la médula de sus huesos.

Claudia y Nicté se echaron a reír de alegría.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Es mejor de lo que pensé. Tony, a Lisa le gustó que la besaras.

—¿De verdad, Claudia? —Tony necesitaba saber—. Dame detalles, por favor.

—Simplemente piensa en ti y en lo que la haces sentir cuando está contigo.

—¡Sabía que la serenata daría resultado! ¡Wowwww! —se levantó con mucho júbilo.

—¿Le llevaste serenata? Antonio Arce te lanzaste al abordaje y obtuviste un buen botín

—Bueno chicas, me voy. Nic, no tardes, necesito hablarte. Un gusto otra vez, Tía Claudia. No se levanten, preciosas, conozco la salida —y se fue.

—Cuando quieras, Pirata. ¡Felicidades por tu liberación—se despidió de él. En cuanto cerró la puerta, puso un tono de voz serio—. Sin embargo, hay un problema.

—¿Qué pasa, Claudia? Dijiste que el plan había funcionado —Nicté se sentía inquieta.

—Lisa sigue pensando en Rick. Cree que él es el Caballero Negro.

El alma se le fue a Nicté hasta el suelo.

—Me contó que cuando bailó con él antes de que llegáramos le preguntó por los regalos que le envío el Caballero Negro y le pidió que lo intentaran otra vez.

—Todavía que lo insulta y lo hace sentir menos, ahora le ruega. ¡Es el colmo—la chica apretó los puños con rabia. Por eso pensó mucho si debía tomar el riesgo de entablar un noviazgo con Rick Hunter, por su tormentosa relación con la capitana Lisa Hayes. Quiéralo o no, ambos se habían dejado mutuamente profundas huellas.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó a tomarle las manos.

—No me gusta eso que Lisa Hayes siga pensando en Rick. ¡Afectó mucho nuestra intimidad su manera de tratarlo!

—¿Sientes celos?

—Tú eres mi testigo, Claudia Grant. Si Elizabeth Hayes intenta pasarse de viva, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

—¿Piensas que Rick pueda volver con Lisa?

—Solamente que sea un masoquista, idiota y ciego. Hay hombres así que les gusta la mala vida en pareja.

—¿Sabes qué le respondió Rick a las insinuaciones de Lisa? —la piloto del Bermellón negó con la cabeza—. Que como tiene un noviazgo contigo sería injusto dejarte porque te quiere.

A Nicté se le puso la mirada vidriosa y salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Claudia la abrazó.

—¿Crees que Rick te dejaría después de lo que hiciste por él? Pocas mujeres hacen lo que tú.

—No me lo esperaba. Como Rick es tan atarantado, dudé él.

—Jamás había visto a Rick como anoche. Te adora, Nicté. Le diste justo en él corazón. No te preocupes, él jamás te dejará. Nada más ámense y sean felices.

—Gracias, Claudia. Eres una gran amiga.

—Y concuña —ambas rieron.

Se despidieron. Nicté fue con Tony que la esperaba cerca del buzón y caminaron hacia casa de Tony.

—¡Eres un perfecto desquiciado! ¡Solamente a ti se te pudo ocurrir semejante cosa! Me tenías preocupada.

—Lo sé. Cometí una verdadera estupidez. Me dejé llevar por la adrenalina. Te juro, Nicté, es como si hubiera tocado el cielo. ¿Qué tanto te contó, Claudia? Te tardaste bastante.

—Que tu querida pantera todavía sigue pensando en su ex.

—Así que sigue todavía pensando en el pana Rick.

—¿No te preocupa? Sigue apegada a él por costumbre, por capricho. No sé.

—Es más difícil lidiar con un muerto. Después de ver tus notas, también hice mi propia investigación para ayudarte. Encontré que Liz estuvo comprometida cuando era una adolescente de aproximadamente 17 años. Su padre, el almirante Hayes, jamás vio con buenos ojos esa relación debido a que su novio era alguien a quien le disgustaba la violencia. Su nombre era Riber, teniente Karl Riber.

—¿Karl Brian Riber? Un minuto —Nicté hizo memoria—. Fue alumno de Lang. Cuando le entregué el proyecto del VT/f, vi una fotografía de él junto con un joven de cabello castaño que tiene en su escritorio. Pensé que era su hijo. Con mucha tristeza, me contó que no lo era, sino un alumno de Cambridge al que quiso como tal. Dijo que era una lástima que un joven con tanto talento muriera. Añadió en voz muy baja que fue por culpa del almirante Hayes.

—Averigüé sobre Karl Riber. Hijo de un diplomático británico amigo de Hayes. Un prodigio en cuestiones de robotecnología a pesar de su edad. Estuvo asignado a la base Salla en Marte como observador científico y murió durante un ataque de fuerzas anti UN.

—Mientras te recuperabas después del ataque en Marte, te preguntamos exactamente lo que sucedió y mencionaste que la teniente Hayes había quedado atrapada luego de activar la autodestrucción de la base.

—Ese evento me llamó la atención. Del tiempo que nos avisaron que estaría en las instalaciones al momento que se le dio la orden para hacer explotar el complejo, pasó mucho tiempo como para que no pudiera salir.

—¿Piensas que se haya querido suicidar al encontrar algo relacionado con Riber?

—Es posible. Cuando hay pérdidas dolorosas, la mente nos hace sucias jugarretas. Lo que sí sabía era que al almirante Hayes era un perfecto hijo de la gran puta.

—Piensa esto. El "asno con uniforme" era un hombre que gustaba de tener el control en todo. Decían mis Águilas que se sentía la última Petit Cola del desierto. Nadie lo merecía. Al ser de clase alta y poseer un rancio legado militar, es posible que Karl Riber no llenara completamente sus expectativas y de alguna manera los separó.

Es más, padre e hija estaban distanciados por lo que me contó el almirante Gloval el día que me entrevisté con él.

—Algunos de los pilotos que estuvieron conmigo en el Skull durante la travesía de regreso a la Tierra llamaban a Liz Súper Chica, por su capacidad, liderazgo y excelentes notas de la Academia Militar. Me atrevería a decir que la muerte de Riber fue el detonante para que se convirtiera en la Reina del Hielo.

Al tratar a Rick, se enamoró de él, pero por algo no podía decírselo con palabras, sino con su reacción. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Le sigue guardando luto a Riber y con Rick se despabiló un poco, pero no tanto como para entregarse completamente.

—Solamente ella sabe qué onda con su corazón. Y te enamoraste de ella

—Así como tú de Hunter. ¿Y cómo va tu investigación?

—Encontré la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

—¿El resultado fue?

—Maltrato sexual ocasionado por su ex Lisa Hayes. Se le ocurrió decirle que con el tamaño de su miembro no podía satisfacerla. Al día siguiente la tronó. Sin embargo al estar conmigo en ciertos momentos de pasión revivió ese momento.

Tony se asombró de esa conclusión. Justamente lo que le contara Rick Hunter en Kamchatka.

—¡Increíble! ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Unos libros que me prestaron en Aladino y la información de una fuente a la que prometí guardar su identidad.

—A ver, espera—se detuvieron debajo de una farola—. Nicté Andrade, no perdiste el tiempo. Tus ojos lo dicen todo —la tomó de la mano para encaminarla.

—Tony, ¿adónde vamos?

—Deberías estar con Hunter repitiendo la dosis que le diste.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero quiero prepararte algo de comer y curarte.

—Nada, nada, señorita. Ocúpate de tu hombre —llegaron a la barraca de Rick—. Nic, yo sé que quieres cuidarme, pero alguien te necesita más que yo esta noche —le tomó el rostro con las manos—. Chiquita, Rick te entregó su alma y tú la tuya. El brillo de tus ojos es radiante, superior al que tenías con… tú sabes —le besó la frente y tocó el timbre—. Buenas noches —y se echó a correr dejando a Nicté sin habla.

Rick Hunter se encontraba en esos momentos viendo la televisión, descansando de su agitada montaña rusa emocional. Extrañaba a Nicté. Cuando tocaron al timbre. Abrió la puerta para descubrirla.

—¿Me darías asilo político? —Nicté veía hacía abajo con nerviosismo.

Rick la tomó de las manos invitándola a entrar. El corazón de la chica estaba agitado.

—¡Qué forma tan original de decirme que quieres quedarte! Claro, pequeña —la abrazó acariciándole y besando el cabello—. Todas las noches que lo pidas. Te extrañé.

El joven piloto apagó la televisión antes de sentarse en el sillón. Ella volteó la mirada y Rick la tomó de la barbilla para girarla hacia él y la besó con ternura en los labios.

—Supongo que tu asunto se arregló. Me alegra que estés aquí. Quiero darte algo.

—Mejor de lo que crees. ¿Qué es?

Rick se levantó para sacar de un mueble de la sala un sobre blanco que lo puso en manos de su novia. Nicté Andrade lo abrió y se quedó atónita.

—¿Esto es?

—Sí, mi vida. La llave de mi barraca. Quiero que vengas aquí a verme cuando tú quieras.

—Rick… ¡No sé que decir! —una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la chica—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Me gustaría dormir contigo y amanecer a tu lado.

Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso profundo que se volvió juguetón. Las manos de Rick Hunter subieron a la nuca de Nicté para atraerla más hacia sí. Sus lenguas comenzaron un delicioso baile. Nicté se dejó llevar por el encanto mientras sus manos recorrían el torso de Rick por encima de su playera. Sus corazones latían al mismo compás que poco apoco cobró más fuerza. Ella se puso sobre él sin dejar de besar su cuello y esa manzana de Adán que tanto le gustaba. Rick hacía otro tanto, dando lamidas pequeñas alrededor de sus orejas, haciéndola gemir de placer y gozo. Se apartó para verla para dibujar con su índice aquellos rasgos que quería grabar detalladamente en su mente. Ella también pasó sus yemas para memorizar su textura de piel del piloto.

—Me parece que dejamos algo sin terminar la otra vez en este sofá —dijo Nicté en su susurro. Sus ojos despedían una luz sensual.

—Sí, lo sé, mi ángel. Hoy quiero hacerlo en mi cama para despertar en la mañana con tu aroma de cidra en la almohada y en mi piel —la tomó en brazos sin dejar de verla dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta de un ligero puntapié, se escucharon risas ahogadas por besos, suspiros y gemidos.

En otra parte de Nueva Macross, una llamada telefónica despertó a uno de sus habitantes.

—Está aquí ¡Prepárate! Llegó la hora.


	27. Cambio de curso

Al día siguiente, un suave aroma llegó a la nariz de Nicté Andrade. De inmediato, su estómago hizo ruidos. _Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?_ Sacó una mano por debajo de la sábana y palpó la mesa de noche. No estaba. Se incorporó y de inmediato vio que ésa no era su habitación. Había ropa regada por todo el piso y del techo colgaba un biplano amarillo a escala. Fue cuando se abrió la puerta y tapó su torso rápidamente.

—Buenos días, pequeña —Rick, ya en uniforme, traía cargando una charola—. Servicio a la habitación.

Había hot cakes, tocino bien dorado, mermelada de fresa, mantequilla, jugo de naranja recién hecho, café y leche para dos personas. Colocó la charola sobre las piernas de Nicté.

—Buenos días, mi capitán —se estiró y dio un bostezo—. Esto sí es un desayuno a lo grande.

—¿Por dónde desea empezar, señorita? ¿Jugo, café?

Nicté le hizo la seña a Rick de acercarse y le dio un largo beso en la boca.

—Digamos por decirte que te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Compartieron el desayuno tranquilamente. Había tiempo de sobra antes de llegar a la base para su patrullaje. Rick llevó a Nicté a su barraca para cambiarse de ropa y darse un rápido duchazo. En lo que la esperaba en la sala, recordó gratamente lo vivido con ella la noche anterior. Ésta vez pudo deleitarse quitándole lentamente la ropa al besarla, probó de su néctar causándole aquellos gemidos de placer que tanto lo excitaban. La joven piloto tampoco perdió la oportunidad de consentir la entrepierna de su pareja con aquellas caricias húmedas haciéndolo vibrar. Lo que más le gustaba era escucharla decir su nombre al tenerlo en su interior y dormir abrazado a ella acariciando sus senos.

Rick Hunter se levantó para tranquilizarse y tomó la foto donde estaba él junto con Pops, Roy y los capitanes Andrade, Galván y Name.

—Pops, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para decirte lo feliz que soy. Viejo, te extraño. Capitán Name, ya no sé si lo que me dio esa noche fue whisky, pero le agradezco que no me diera ese maldito veneno verde. Espero descansen en paz dondequiera que estén.

Nicté salió de su recámara lista para irse.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—¿Eh? Pensaba en voz alta. Oye, ¿por qué no fuiste con tus abuelos a este viaje? —mostrándole la foto.

—Mis padres no me dejaron ir porque fue al extranjero. Eran vacaciones de verano y dentro de poco entraría a quinto grado. Me contaron que habían conocido a tres gringos los dejaron boquiabiertos al hacer piruetas en el aire.

—¿Recuerdas qué les dijiste entonces?

—Que me habría encantado ver esos aviones.

—¿Nada más?

—Mmm, déjame acordar. ¡Ah sí! Les presumí esta foto a mis amigas diciéndoles que Roy era mi novio —puso cara de travesura para hacerlo enojar—. Me decían que era imposible que yo conociera a un chavo tan galán.

—¡Cómo eres! De mí ni siquiera te acordaste.

—Dije que si un día te llegaba a conocer, te daría una paliza en el aire por ser mejor piloto.

—Con que sí, ¿eh? ¿Tan ruda eras?

—Soy ruda cuando debo serlo, mi capitán —se volvieron a besar y abrazar—. Realmente creo que lo dije nada más por pura competencia. Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando viste esta foto que quedaste blanco como papel, ¿te trajo malos recuerdos o algo así?

—Nnoo —titubeó—. Es que jamás me imaginé que tus abuelos y tu padrino fueran amigos de Pops. No los recordaba.

Se fueron a la base. Al llegar, encontraron a Tony charlando con Roy, Max y Miriya en la entrada de Prometheus.

—¡Demonios, Arce! Mira lo que sacaste por jugar al bucanero —Rick le estrechó la mano.

—¿Qué tal, cuñado? Al menos dos de nosotros salieron bastante sanos.

—Tony, tú y tus ocurrencias —Nicté le dio una palmada en su brazo derecho y se quejó del dolor. Los pilotos se echaron a reír.

—Oye, Tony. Necesito hablarte a solas —indicó Rick y se encerraron en la oficina del Bermellón.

—Tú dirás, Hunter.

—Nicté jamás debe enterarse de lo que te conté en Kamchatka. Después de verla desafiando a Lisa para sacarte de prisión, temo que vuelva hacerlo y esta vez se meta en un gran problema. Lisa Hayes es temible cuando se enoja.

—¡Si lo sabré yo! Espero que nunca tengas que ver al Huracán Andrade. Es para echarse a correr. Yo te prometí que nadie lo sabría y he cumplido. Me alegra ver que superaras tu prueba.

—¿Prueba? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú sabes —le guiñó el ojo—. Con eso te digo todo.

Rick se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca. Tony, cruzado de brazos, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su cuñado. Justo como le comentó la noche anterior a Nicté Andrade, Rick Hunter le entregó su alma.

**Horas después. Oficina del almirante Gloval**

Debido a los acontecimientos del baile de máscaras, el almirante Gloval le ordenó a Lisa hacer un informe pormenorizado. El GTU insistía en la culpabilidad de la RDF.

—Es para deslindar responsabilidades, Lisa. Estoy harto de que esos políticos digan que mis tropas son un atajo de salvajes peor que los zentraedis cuando ellos como civiles se comportaron mil veces peor. Tendrás todas las facilidades para esta labor. Cuento contigo.

—Descuide, almirante. Me pondré manos a la obra.

La capitana Hayes solicitó al director del Museo de Cera de Nueva Macross las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de esa fecha. Cuando fue a recogerlas al mediodía, las instalaciones continuaban custodiadas por la policía civil hasta que concluyeran las investigaciones. El director le entregó los archivos de video en un disco duro portátil.

En la soledad de su oficina y con una jarra de café americano, Lisa observó cada toma de las diversas cámaras instaladas en el interior y el exterior del museo. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Se vio a sí misma dirigiéndose hacia Rick, Roy y Tony en la mesa de bebidas, el pequeño baile con Rick, su reacción al saber de la relación entre su ex novio y la teniente Andrade, incluida la humillación a Rick.

_¡Y yo que tanto critiqué a Minmei por inmadura. ¡Qué espanto! ¡Apenas si puedo creer que soy yo!_ Se tapó la cara, llena de vergüenza, y siguió su trabajo.

Después vio a Rick y Gloval charlando para retirarse unos minutos y regresar. Al poco se separa cuando Nicté y Claudia aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera.

_La teniente Andrade no bajó inmediatamente. ¡Ah! Está con las Conejitas platicando._

Tony se acercó a Rick y luego se alejó. Finalmente Nicté Andrade bajó las escaleras, Rick le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón y se abrazan. Rick le ofrece su brazo para caminar dirigiéndose a la mesa de bebidas donde permanecieron unos minutos. Ahí también se encontraban Roy y Claudia. Dejaron sus copas para ir a la pista de baile.

_Debo reconocer que Claudia se veía increíble esa noche._

En otra toma, ella estaba junto a la columna y Tony llegó por detrás de ella con la copa de vino.

—Jamás alguien se me había cercado con tanta determinación. Tiene razón Claudia, el capitán Arce no me teme, mejor dicho a la Reina del Hielo —apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha—. Es tan varonil. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Todavía hay mucho trabajo.

En la siguiente toma, Tony la llevó al centro de la pista, ahí también estaban Roy y Claudia, los Sterling, Rick y Nicté. _¿Qué es esto? Los Lynn acaban de llegar. Definitivamente ese vestido pudo quedare mejor. ¡Ya, Hayes! ¡Concéntrate!_

Nicté se separó de Rick unos momentos. _¿Hacia dónde va la teniente Andrade? Veamos, en esa dirección estaban los sanitarios._ Rick se reúne con Roy, Claudia, los Sterling. _Terminando la pieza, fui con el almirante Gloval. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿Dónde fue el capitán Arce? ¡Ah, ya veo! Fue por unos bocadillos._

Finalmente llegó a la escena que marcó el inicio de las hostilidades. _Desde que llegó Lynn Kyle no dejó de beber, incluso sacó un anforita de su saco. No me extrañaría que ya estuviera borracho._

De pronto, Minmei se despegó de Kyle para dirigirse al grupo donde está Rick Hunter.

—¡Vaya desvergüenza! Se le echó a Rick en brazos. Se nota que los chicos estaban bastante incómodos. Ese gesto de Claudia de frotarse las manos lo reconocería a kilómetros. Esta muy enojada.

Por fin, Nicté Andrade salió de los sanitarios y empezó a buscar a Rick hasta dar con él.

—¿Por qué camina así? ¡Minmei le está acariciando el rostro a Rick! —al ver la escena, Lisa Hayes se alteró tanto que rompió el lápiz con que tomaba notas.

—¡Diantres! Esto sí que es inesperado. Una ofensiva sorpresa —la teniente Andrade llegó donde Rick Hunter—. ¡Qué manera de besarlo! No te esperabas ésa, Pajarraco. Reconozco que Andrade se supo manejar con clase en esa escena de celos —de repente, cambió su atención hacia otro punto—. Un momento.

Lynn Kyle se dirige haciendo eses hacia el grupo donde está Minmei. Lisa apuntó en una libreta todas sus observaciones. Gracias a la tecnología, pudo escuchar la conversación y quitó el sonido ambiente del video.

_¿Conque aquí estás? Deberías estarte preparando para tu actuación en lugar de estar hablando con estas… "personas". ¡Ya es mucho tener que estar aquí entre los militares!_

_Oh, Kyle! Es Rick. Pasé a saludarlo._

_¿Miren quién está aquí? La destrozadora de almas._

_¡Cállate, Kyle! No te permito que hables así de ella. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!_

—¿Destrozadora de almas? Rick como siempre un caballero, se puso delante de ella.

_No sé de qué hablas, Kyle. De sobra sabes lo que pasó._

—La teniente Andrade salió detrás de Rick para encararlo. Ellos se conocen de alguna parte.

_¡No te hagas la inocente! Dejaste a Juan por esta mierda de la milicia. Te sigue llorando._

_Así estuve yo cuando tu amiguito no tuvo las bolas para terminarme de frente._

—¡Dios, qué lenguaje! Los chicos están impactados. Están esperando que suceda algo. Están muy tensos.

_¡Él ha tenido mucha piedad contigo, pero yo no!_—¡Aquí! Kyle levantó su mano contra la teniente Andrade. Es cierto, Rick evitó que la golpeara. Detuvo el golpe con su pecho.

_¡Tú, Kyle! ¡Lárgate!_

_Antonio Arce, otro victimario._

_¡No eres nadie para echarme de aquí! Me iré cuando se me hinchen los cojones._

_Kyle, por favor. ¡Vámonos!_ —¿Victimario? Típico de Kyle. También se conocen. Ahora entiendo porqué la Señorita Macross estaba tomando al capitán Arce del brazo. La ayudó a levantarse. El Canarito estaba muy asustado.

_¡No! Esto lo vamos a arreglar aquí mismo. Tengo para los dos, Hunter y Arce._

_Rick, no vale la pena. Está borracho_

—La teniente Andrade tuvo que hacer entrar en razón a Rick. Forcejea con él. Como si no lo conociera, listo para pelear cuando se necesita. ¡De verdad eres terco, Hunter!

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

—Ya recuerdo. Al escuchar el alboroto, me acerqué a ellos. En cuanto vi a Minmei del brazo de Tony se me revolvió el estómago y la furia empezó a crecer. Aquí viene.

_¡TÚ, MALDITA RATA MILITAR! ¡ERES LA CULPABLE QUE MINMEI NO PARE DE LLORAR! _

—¡Tony lo golpeó en el rostro derribándolo! Kyle le lanza una mirada de odio y pensar que alguna vez me recordó a Karl.

_¡Te dije que te fueras! Nadie que se diga hombre golpea a una mujer._

La capitana Hayes siguió mirando cada cuadro, cada escena, cada secuencia detalladamente. Ante sus ojos se estaba dando una batalla campal. Roy Focker pierde el equilibrio provocando que Jackson le tirara encima el ponche a su novia.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —fue cuando la misma Lisa Hayes se vio así misma ser presa de una furia ciega contra Minmei tras sufrir su ataque. Recordar cada una de las indecisiones de Rick, el dejarla plantada en el café Seciéle, oler el perfume de aquella bufanda blanca, verla en casa de Rick en Navidad, las borracheras que se puso por ella y por último, la Señorita Macross del brazo del capitán Arce fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia y su orgullo.

Se voltea rápidamente hacia Minmei y le arranca el bordado del hombro de un zarpazo. Después se trenzan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo donde el blanco vestido poco a poco quedó hecho jirones. Vuelan las bofetadas, puñetazos y patadas por parte de ambas. Ninguna piensa rendirse.

—No debí comportarme como un animal, pero con gusto volvería a ponerla en su sitio. ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

_¡Hay que escapar! ¡Hunter, saca a Nicté! ¡Rápido!_

—¡No es posible! Rick cubre con su cuerpo a la teniente Andrade para evitar que la lastimen. Suben corriendo las escaleras. Kyle se da cuenta que están huyendo y los persigue. Ahí está Max. ¡Salvaje desquiciado! Lo tiró por las escaleras. Mala decisión, estúpido. Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Miriya es toda una guerrera.

_¡RICK, espera no te vayas! ¡Te necesito! _Era la escena donde Tony Arce tomó rudamente Lisa para besarla apasionadamente. Congeló la imagen. Cerró los ojos y se transportó a ese momento. No fue un beso tierno y suave, sino uno fuerte y pasional que le causó primero escalofríos y luego un fuego interior. Fue cuando la voz de la Reina del Hielo gritó con fuerza y miedo causando que descargara contra el rostro de Tony una doble bofetada.

_¡Ése sí es un verdadero hombre, Liz!_ _Tonta serías por dejarlo ir._ Su verdadero Yo lo escuchaba en ese momento. _Te dije que llegaría._ Agitó su cabeza para despertar del trance y siguió su investigación.

La joven capitana terminó de realizar las observaciones. Se arrellanó en el sillón tomado su última taza de café. _Dijeron la verdad, ellos no causaron el incidente. Ni siquiera participaron durante la gresca. No entiendo por qué el capitán Arce me protegió, por ser su superior o por ser mujer._ Instintivamente, Lisa Hayes se llevó los dedos a sus labios para reconocerlos. _Él me besó en medio de la batalla. Con Karl siempre fueron besos dulces, tiernos y tranquilos, Rick también era muy respetuoso, pero también rayaba en lo pasional. Besos sin permiso. Pero esto fue completamente distinto._ El cuerpo de Lisa Hayes vibró al recordar la sensación de aquella caricia. _Metió su lengua explorando mi boca. Era fuego, puro fuego su saliva. Creo que debo disculparme. De no ser por él, Kyle…_

Con sus notas, Lisa redactó su informe, lo imprimió y lo guardó en una carpeta dentro del cajón de escritorio. Se lo llevaría a Gloval en cuanto llegara al día siguiente.

Salió de su oficina rumbo a su barraca. Estaba cansada. Al llegar, se quitó el uniforme y se puso la pijama. Un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana alumbrando su recámara. Se asomó a contemplar un claro cielo cuajado de estrellas. Pasó una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Un deseo de amor. Y se acostó a dormir tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**A la mañana siguiente**

—¡Magnífico, Lisa! Como siempre un buen trabajo. Por algo te elegí como mi 1er. Oficial.

—Gracias, Almirante. ¿Cuándo lo entregará?

—En este mismo omento. Esos mequetrefes del GTU piensan que tienen ganada la partida. Te quedas a cargo. Me enteré que levantaste los cargos contra el capitán Arce. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tres personas me hicieron ver que estaba cometiendo una injusticia.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Arce es un gran piloto y un buen hombre —se despidieron haciendo el saludo militar. Mientras caminaba bajaba por el ascensor pensó: _Antonio Arce puede ser la persona que termine por derretir el corazón de la Reina del Hielo. Lisa, por favor, escucha a tu corazón._

Al salir de su turno, Lisa Hayes fue a la ciudad. En cuanto llegó al barrio militar, caminaba su parsimonia. _Espero que le guste_. Tocó a la puerta de una de las barracas. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Me va a odiar! _Lisa temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su mente le gritaba que huyera, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Capitana Hayes?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder frenarlas.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán Arce. No debí castigarlo de esa manera.

Tony sonrió.

—Estoy preparando café. ¿Gusta pasar a tomar una taza?

La barraca de Tony, a diferencia de la de Rick, estaba un poco más ordenada. Había libros en el sofá y estuches de dvd en el suelo de la sala. Tony recogió rápidamente el tiradero para que Lisa pudiera sentarse. Traía un paquete envuelto en papel de multicolor que puso en la mesita.

—Por favor, tome asiento. En un momento estoy con usted —Tony regresó a la cocina.

Lisa vio en una pared la bandera de Puerto Rico, junto con el mapa de las dos islas San Juan y Vieques. En una repisa había muchas fotos. No se acercó a verlas. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Fue cuando el aroma del café inundó la habitación. Tony volvió con una charola con dos tacitas de la aromática bebida.

—Es café prieto. Así le decimos al que está endulzado. Espero le agrade.

—¡Huele delicioso!

—Este café no es esa porquería del café americano. Es un poco fuerte para quien jamás lo ha probado.

Lisa le dio un pequeño sorbo y el sabor inundó su boca.

—Tiene razón. Completamente diferente al café americano. Está exquisito.

—¿Qué la trae a mi humilde morada? —Tony se inclinó levemente hacia adelante sin dejar los verdes ojos de Lisa que se sintió intimidada. Los ojos de Tony eran del mismo tono de la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

—Vi-vine a agradecerle lo que hizo. Si no hubiera detenido a Lynn Kyle, me habría herido.

—No es necesario, capitana. Un verdadero hombre nunca podría permitir pasar por alto semejante cobardía y falta de respeto.

—Capitán Arce, yo…

—Tony. Me disgusta que me llamen por mi rango cuando estoy fuera de la base. ¿Puedo tutearte, Liz? ¿O prefieres que te diga Lisa?

—Sssí, por supuesto. Hace mucho no me llamaban así, aunque me gusta más que me digan Lisa —al ver el paquete—. Es para ti, Tony.

—_Me gusta como se escucha mi nombre en tu voz. _Gracias, no te hubieras molestado, pero si insistes.

Tony abrió el paquete. Era una caja que al abrirla sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

—¡Volteado de piña! ¡Mi favorito!

—¿Lo dices en serio? También es el mío.

—Voy por platos, cubiertos y un cuchillo.

Al volver, Lisa partió el pastel sirviendo dos rebanadas que comieron como viejos conocidos.

—La última vez que comí volteado de piña fue en mi despedida de Vieques cuando partí hacia Macross. Mi mamá lo hizo —una sombra de tristeza empañó la mirada de Tony—. La extraño mucho.

—Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 10 años. Cuando me sentía triste porque no podía ver a mi padre me lo preparaba.

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Sí, aunque hace mucho no lo hago. _Fue para el último cumpleaños de Karl. _Un día lo prepararé y te invito.

—¡Qué chévere!

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero decir que es maravilloso. A veces olvido que no estoy en Puerto Rico.

—¿Extrañas tu hogar?

—Mi hogar es donde está mi gente.

—La teniente Andrade ya me contó lo de su hermandad de sangre.

—Así es. Mis otros hermanos en Nueva Ciudad de México y Kenji, allá con Papá Dios, mis amigos de San Juan y de Vieques. Lo que realmente extraño es el mar, surcar las olas en mi tabla o esquiando, cabalgar al atardecer o simplemente una noche bohemia en la playa con fogata bajo las estrellas.

—Suena interesante.

—Lisa, tú no viniste aquí solamente a disculparte y comer volteado de piña. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Lisa se puso de todas las tonalidades existentes de rojo, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Su mente estaba en blanco. Tony habló:

—Antes que me lo digas. Soy yo el que debe disculparse —Lisa volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Por besarte de esa manera. Yo sabía que no era correcto. Confieso que ha sido la sensación más excitante que he vivido. Conste que no la comparo con subirme a un varitech.

Lisa, me gustaría salir contigo. Conocernos más. Yo sé que no estás acostumbrada al trato brusco, pero quiero seguirte viendo —Tony tomó una de las manos de Lisa, acariciándola.

—También yo —bajó la mirada, Tony la tomó del mentón.

—Esos jades hipnotizan a quien los contempla.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Tony empezó a acercarse poco a poco, midiendo el terreno mirando los ojos y la boca de la joven militar alternadamente. Los labios de Lisa estaban entreabiertos y ligeramente humedecidos.

_¡Sal ya, Hayes! No quiero estar aquí. Este tipo me enferma._ Era la voz de la Reina del Hielo que gritaba a todo pulmón, pero su cuerpo permaneció en su lugar por mucho que insistiera.

Tony se acercó a su mejilla y la besó con ternura.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto. Sería muy fácil volver a robarte un beso, Lisa. Me gustaría besarte cuando tú, tu mente y tu corazón así lo quieran. Me gustas mucho.

Un alarido se escuchó en el interior de Lisa. El hielo que atenazaba su corazón desde la muerte de Karl Riber y que se engrosara tras la ruptura con Rick Hunter comenzó a resquebrajarse. El deshielo finalmente se dio. Sintió su corazón volver a latir como nunca. Se sentía tan viva. Parecía que haber despertado de una amarga pesadilla.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?

—_Michelangelo_ —dijo con decisión.

—Mmm, comida italiana. Paso por ti el próximo viernes a las 1900.

—Tengo que irme. Te veo mañana en la base. Gracias por el café.

—Te acompaño.

Lis salió de la barraca de Tony con la sensación con la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Al llegar a su casa, tomó el teléfono.

—Claudia, tengo una cita el próximo viernes con el capitán Arce.

—Salgo para allá en este momento. Éste no es un tema para tratar por teléfono.

—¿No estás con Roy?

—Se quedó a ver unos desperfectos en el Skull.

En menos de 10 minutos, Claudia Grant llegó con Lisa Hayes. Traía una bolsa de papel en mano con un listón rojo con bordes dorados.

—¡Ábrela! —era la botella de oporto blanco que le regalara a su amiga después de tener su sueño con Beth y el experimento de los clavos—. Voy por unas copas y me platicas todo con lujo de detalles.

Lisa inició desde que comprara el volteado de piña en Nueva Macross, pasando por la montaña rusa de sensaciones, desde las que le ordenaban huir hasta las más placenteras.

—Me dijo que le gusto y que le sería muy fácil robarme un beso en ese momento. Quiere hacer lo correcto.

—¡Wow! El capitán Arce es un hombre de acción. ¿Ya sabes que ponerte? No puedes ir como acostumbras.

—Compré algo sías antes de que terminara lo de Rick. Espera, ya lo traigo —fue a su recámara y sacó una funda del armario. Regresó con Claudia para mostrárselo—. ¿Cómo lo ves?

Era un vestido negro corte princesa de encaje straples con tirante espagueti, la amplia falda llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

—¡Dios, gracias por escucharme! Lisa, es perfecto. ¿Y las armas ocultas?

—¿Armas ocultas?

—La lencería, los preservativos. Hay que ser precavida.

—Claudia, será nuestra primera cita.

—Olvida esa regla estúpida. Si tu cuerpo te pide a gritos tener sexo, mujer, hazlo. Ya te robó un beso, lo demás no importa. Y por favor, no vayas a decir algo negativo de su "gran amigo". Los hombres son mucho más sensibles que nosotras en el aspecto físico. Meterse con su miembro es meterse directamente con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Hoy es martes, de aquí al viernes descansa, fantasea todo lo que te guste hacer —sonó su celular. Era Roy Focker—. Sí, cariño. Con Lisa. ¿Vienes por mí? Te espero.

—¡Claudia, Claudia! ¡Me invitó a salir Tony Arce!

—Te felicito, amiga —la abrazó—. Déjate abordar por Tony Arce, tu pirata del amor —se escuchó el timbre—. Debe ser Roy. Recuerda lo que te dije. Si tienes sueños húmedos, mejor.

_¿Me atreveré? Antonio Arce, un pirata y yo, la damisela. Oye, Liz, has leído muchas novelas románticas._ Fue cuando el remordimiento llamó a su conciencia por primera vez en muchos meses.

—Rick, lo siento tanto. No debí herirte de esa manera. Soy un monstruo. Te juro que las veces que estuvimos juntos me sentí dichosa por estar a tu lado, pero jamás te sentí por estar concentrada en hacerlo bien. Me obsesioné tanto conque regresaras con Minmei que te quise lastimar primero antes que lo volvieras hacer. Por favor, perdóname. Deseo que seas feliz con la teniente Andrade.

Lisa volvió a su habitación con el vestido para guardarlo en su lugar. Se dirigió la cómoda y sacó el cofre para abrirlo. Dentro estaba la última foto que tenía con Karl Riber. _Nunca la pude poner en el álbum._ Con ternura, acarició aquella imagen.

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón, mi querido Karl, pero tengo que dejarte ir para que descanses en paz. Sé que me cuida dondequiera que estés. Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos._

Lisa Hayes derramaba las lágrimas que jamás pudo liberar a la muerte de su primer amor. Aquél con quien vivió en un cuento de hadas, con quien tuvo su primera relación sexual. Luego tomó una cajita de terciopelo en color vino. Dentro estaba el anillo de compromiso que Riber le diera.

Karl, bien sabes que siempre quise ser tu esposa, mas la muerte te llamó por alguna razón. En ese ataúd vacío enterré mis sentimientos y mi amor por mí misma. Hoy al abrir este cofre, recupero mi vida.

_Hay alguien nuevo en mi vida. Yo no es Rick Hunter. Se llama Antonio Arce y también es piloto. Has de pensar que tengo alguna fijación con ellos. Me dijo que le gustaba. Yo sé que tú lo enviaste para que pueda ser feliz. Hasta siempre, mi amado Karl Riber._

La foto lo sacó para acomodarla en un sitio de su álbum de fotografías, cerca de su padre y su madre. Ahora el cofre podría usarlo para otras cosas. Tomó el anillo en sus manos contemplándolo con cariño.

—Tú, hermoso amigo, tienes otro destino.


	28. Encuentros parte 1

**Miércoles 0700. Oficina del almirante Gloval**

Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant estaban de pie frente al escritorio de su superior. El rostro del experimentado marino reflejaba preocupación extrema.

—¿Cómo que terroristas? —Lisa no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Tal cual lo escuchan —se quitó su gorra para sacarse el sudor con un pañuelo—. Están ejecutando a miembros de la RDF en la calles.

—Almirante, esto es muy serio.

—Afirmativo, Claudia. Vean, es el cuerpo que encontraron en Nueva Macross esta mañana —les extendió una carpeta con las fotos de un militar con el rostro desfigurado y baleadoun número infinito de veces en el tórax. Las dos mujeres quedaron petrificadas. En la última toma se observaba una nota con la leyenda "Cacen a las bestias"—. Estos asesinatos empezaron en Ciudad Granito hace dos semanas. Posteriormente, se extendieron a Monumento. Al principio, ninguno de los jefes de esas bases mostró preocupación porque los muertos, elementos con pésima conducta, estaban en las afueras de bares, cabarets y otros sitios de mala muerte. Las fotos que tienen en sus manos son del sargento Salvatti. Fue afuera del Café Variation. Inteligencia está rastreando a los posibles responsables.

—¿Nuestro ingeniero de sistemas? ¡No puede ser! —la capitana Hayes se llevó una mano a su boca para hogar un grito.

—Por eso las hice venir inmediatamente. Hay que reemplazar a Salvatti cuanto antes. El estado de las computadoras es prioridad 1; son nuestras herramientas de trabajo y seguro de vida. También será necesario tomar medidas de seguridad para todos lo que laboramos en áreas militares.

Lisa, encárgate de seleccionar a sustituto de Salvatti. Me han informado que algunos profesionistas civiles se han enrolado recientemente en nuestras filas. Alguno de ellos puede tener lo que necesitamos.

Claudia, informa de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. A partir de hoy, si por alguna razón tenemos que ir a la ciudad sin importar la hora se hará en grupos, vestidos de civil, nos abstendremos de hacer comentarios sobre la base y nada de mencionar rangos.

También incorpórate a la investigación para zanjar de una buena vez este asunto.

Me gustaría que saliendo de su turno fueran a casa. Entiendo que son jóvenes y desean salir a divertirse con sus parejas o con sus amistades, pero es preferible unos días de tedio a ver a gente que estimo y aprecio en la plancha del forense.

—Entendido, Almirante —respondieron las dos contundentemente.

Horas antes de la comida, tropa, oficiales y altos mandos de la base Macross sabían del peligro que pendía sobre ellos. Se colocaron avisos en las distintas pizarras y se notificó por altavoz. La inquietud se apoderó del ánimo de los militares.

**Hora de la comida **

—Me caía muy bien Giorgio. Voy a extrañar su bien humor —Kim estaba visiblemente afectada.

—En paz descanse —dijeron al unísono las Conejitas, Lisa, Claudia, Nicté y Miriya.

—Y yo que quería ir al cine hoy en la noche —Sammy se sentía muy decepcionada.

—Es lamentable, pero es por nuestro bienestar —señaló Vanessa.

—Ojalá atrapen a esos desgraciados —Kim mostró su puño derecho cerrándolo fuertemente con furia.

—Lo mejor será salir durante el día cuando nos toque día libre —comentó la chica de lentes.

—Pero en la noche es cuando hay muchas cosas divertidas como ir a bailar, el cine, algún concierto o ir a cenar a un buen restaurante —a Sammy no le gustaban las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

—Habrá que modificar nuestros hábitos —expresó Lisa con cierto pesar. La cena con Tony tendría que posponerse hasta nuevo aviso.

Claudia se llevó una mano a su barbilla y preguntó:

—¿Quién tiene el día libre mañana? —las seis chicas respondieron afirmativamente—. Muy bien, conmigo siete. ¿Por qué no me ayudan con los preparativos de la boda? Todas en mi barraca a las 1000. Avísenle a sus parejas que estaremos fuera casi todo el día.

**Rumbo al hangar del Bermellón**

—¿Quién piensas que pudo ser? —Miriya trataba de entender la situación a la que se exponían.

—No tengo la menor idea. Como si no tuviéramos bastante trabajo controlando a los rebeldes para que ahora aparezcan estos tipos —expuso Nicté contrariada—. Sólo espero que Inteligencia lo resuelva pronto.

Al volver, Rick y Max las aguardaban en la oficina.

—Mir, ¿ya supiste?

—Lisa y Claudia nos estaban contando —comentó Nicté.

—Ni hablar. Habrá que ser cuidadosos en todo momento —afirmó Rick.

—Es cierto, jefe. Y nosotros más, por Dana.

—Según Claudia, el problema es por las noches —dijo la meltran.

—De todos modos, ¿para qué arriesgarse a lo tonto? Esos asesinos han de estar vigilándonos muy de cerca —mencionó el líder Bermellón.

**Fin de turno. Oficina de la capitana Hayes**

Se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la capitana Hayes sin despegar sus ojos de unos archivos.

—Permiso para entrar —era Tony Arce haciendo el saludo militar.

—Capitán Arce —Lisa devolvió el saludo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Su turno terminó hace media hora.

—Lo sé, capitana. Sin embargo en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, me ofrezco como su escolta personal —expresó con firmeza.

—Todavía tengo mucho trabajo. Hay que encontrar al reemplazo de Salvatti lo antes posible.

—En ese caso… —jaló una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

—Capitán Arce, ¿qué está haciendo? —Lisa estaba sorprendida.

—¿Usted qué cree? —abrió un expediente—. Ayudarla, por supuesto. Así no tendrá que irse a las tantas de la noche. Y bien, ¿qué estamos buscando?

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un buen café prieto para trabajar en casa? —Tony sonrió ante aquellas palabras al tiempo que Lisa se puso de pie con varios expedientes.

Ambos salieron de la base rumbo al barrio militar. Primero, pasaron a la barraca del puertorriqueño por el café y un colador de tela, luego fueron a casa de Lisa quien se sentía muy relajada charlando con Tony. _Esta sensación de libertad la extrañaba. _

—Tal vez debamos cancelar la cita del viernes.

—Despreocúpate. Esos malandros no nos echarán a perder nuestros planes.

—Ver las fotos de Salvatti me dejaron nerviosa. Él no se merecía una muerte tan cruel. Nos puede pasar a cualquiera —con pesar se apoyó en la barra de su cocina.

—Estaremos bien si nos cuidamos los unos a los otros —puso su mano sobre la de ella—. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué nos volviste a reunir a Sterling, Hunter, Focker y a mí en una misión?

—Me basé en los resultados de Kamchatka y lo del festival aéreo. Hacen buen equipo —y cambió de inmediato el tema—. ¿Cómo se prepara el café prieto? —sonrió coquetamente.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que trabajaríamos en lo de los expedientes.

—Sí lo haremos, pero necesito café y me gustó mucho el que hiciste el otro día.

—Pon mucha atención. Tú lo prepararás y yo te dirigiré. Hierve dos tazas de agua hasta que haya burbujas furiosas —los dos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse. Lisa giró el rostro un poco ruborizada. Pasaron unos minutos cuando se llegó al punto exacto—. Ahora agrega el café.

—¿Cuánto pongo?

—Una cucharada por taza. Yo las copeteo y deja hervir una vez más.

Lisa siguió todo el procedimiento. Tony la observaba detenidamente. Su cabello, sus manos, su figura. Su ojo morado apenas comenzaba a sanar, pero alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta. _Lisa, eres una verdadera reina con el porte que tienes. _En cuanto el café soltó el hervor, la joven capitana aspiró profundamente.

—Creo a partir de ahora el aroma del café prieto será de mis favoritos.

—¿Y qué otros olores te gustan? —preguntó el boricua con curiosidad.

—El árbol de Navidad cuando llegaba a casa, el pan horneándose, el de los lápices cuando le saco punta, un libro viejo. ¿Y los tuyos? Creo adivinar. El mar, ¿cierto?

—Sí, la brisa salada al amanecer, las guayabas, la piña colada, las palomitas de maíz hechas en una olla y _las rosas silvestres_ —puso mirada soñadora—.Viene lo principal, el colador de tela. Filtra mejor que uno de papel y mejora el sabor —puso el colador sobre una taza y vertió la bebida—. ¿Una o dos cucharaditas de azúcar?

—Dos para mí, gracias.

—Yo, una —lo probó—. Te quedó exquisito.

—Tengo un buen maestro —Lisa bajó la mirada a su taza, sonriendo.

Se sentaron en el comedor a disfrutar su café mientras revisaban los expedientes. De cuando en cuando, Tony le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida personal para hacer más ligera la tarea. No obstante, Lisa mencionó que en cuanto terminaran podrían charlar de lo que quisieran. Alrededor de las 2230, concluyeron esa primera revisión.

—Te veo en dos días. ¿Me das tu teléfono, por favor? —sacó una libretita azul marino de su pantalón—. Así te llamo en cuanto aterricemos.

—Por supuesto —Lisa escribió su número de celular y el de su casa.

—¿Qué harás estos días?

—Mañana iremos con Claudia a ver lo de los preparativos de su boda. Al regresar, continuaré con los expedientes.

—Estoy seguro que tendremos al mejor gracias a tu esfuerzo. Buenas noches —se despidieron de beso en la mejilla—. Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa para que no estés preocupada.

—Hasta pronto, Tony. Cuídate mucho. Suerte en la misión.

**Horas antes, barraca de Nicté Andrade**

Rick Hunter acompañó a Nicté Andrade a su barraca al salir de su turno. Rick decidió preparar la cena, sorprendiendo gratamente a su pareja.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—Pops me enseñó. Después de su muerte, trabajé en muchas cosas para mantenerme en lo que llegaban las competencias de vuelo acrobático. Mensajero, ayudante de mecánico, despachador de gasolina, trabajé en una ferretería y en una tienda de pinturas; coseché uvas, fresas, ciruelas, duraznos y chabacanos. También hice pizzas en un restaurante italiano y ahí aprendí algunas cosillas de cocina gracias al dueño. Esto se llama _caponata_ de berenjena. —Te encantará —afirmó tras probar el guiso y verificar que tuviera listo.

Junto con rebanadas de pan rústico, disfrutaron la sencilla cena con agua mineral. Después de lavar los platos, se sentaron a platicar en la sala.

—En vista de como están las cosas, diariamente vendré por ti para ir a la base y también te traeré de regreso.

—Y si estás fuera, ¿qué? Ni modo de quedarme en casa o en la base.

—Sencillo. Le dices a Max. También puedes pedírselo a Roy o a Tony.

—Ajá, ¿y si tampoco pueden?

—En ese caso, con Miriya. Así se acompañan. O con las Conejitas.

—Me parece que estás exagerando, Señor Seguridad.

—Ningún exagerando. Solamente quiero que estés bien —la tomó de la mano.

—Y también quiero lo estés, amor. Al salir de aquí, vas a andar solo.

—En cuanto llegue a casa, te marco, ¿va? He pensado que cuando volvamos muy tarde de patrullaje, pase la noche aquí contigo o tú en mi barraca —se empezaron a besar lentamente con pasión.

—Eres incorregible.

—Tú también. No lo niegues, traviesa —frotándose la nariz mutuamente. Fue cuando Rick recordó súbitamente algo—. ¡Demonios! Lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Qué olvidaste?

—Nos comisionaron a Max, Tony, Roy y a mí para escoltar el transporte al satélite-fábrica. Estaré contigo hasta dentro de dos días. Debo irme —se levantó para despedirse.

—Espera. Tengo algo para ti —fue a su recámara trayendo una cajita negra. Al abrirla, Rick Hunter vio un dije en forma de triángulo invertido en plata con una cadena.

—Pequeña, no puedo aceptarla. Es la medalla de tu abuelo Raúl. Es muy importante para ti.

—Aquí traigo la mía —la sacó por encima de su playera reglamentaria—. Ésta la mandé hacer para ti al poco de hacernos novios.

—¡Es hermosa! —observó que por un lado tenía grabadas las iniciales de ambos y del otro una espada, un pergamino enrollado y un báculo—. ¿Qué son estos símbolos?

—Representan a los arcángeles San Miguel (el Guerrero), San Gabriel (el Mensajero) y San Rafael (el Sanador) —señaló cada símbolo conforme los fue mencionando—. Ellos te cuidarán. Mi abuelo Raúl creía mucho en ellos porque representan lo que como pilotos podemos hacer: proteger a los nuestros, llevar noticias o transportar al servicio médico para ayudar a los heridos. Está bendita. ¿Me dejas ponértela? —el piloto aceptó sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Nicté.

—Gracias. La cuidaré mucho. Cuando era pequeño antes de irme a dormir, mi mamá me decía que Dios envía a sus ángeles para cuidarnos. Yo sé que ella es un ángel que vela por mí, así como tú —se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura—.Te veo el viernes en cuanto aterricemos. Te amo.

—Yo también, Rick. Buen viaje.

Una vez en su su barraca, el líder del escuadrón Bermellón se comunicó con su novia. Se quitó la medalla unos instantes y la contempló con respeto.

—_Esta medalla siempre estará cerca de mi corazón_. No se preocupen, capitanes, Nicté está segura conmigo.

**Al día siguiente**

En punto de las 0500, el transporte espacial con varios ingenieros y técnicos partió sin novedad rumbo hacia el satélite-fábrica. Los cuatro pilotos no dejaron de sentir cierta inquietud por dejar a sus parejas en esos momentos inciertos. Sin embargo, tenían una misión por delante.

Horas después, las siete mujeres se reunieron según lo acordado. Miriya llevó a Dana. Nicté, fiel a su costumbre, traía su cámara por si encontraba algo interesante en el centro de la ciudad, la zona comercial.

Entraron a una boutique que había salido en una revista de novias. A las Conejitas se les ocurrió modelarle a Claudia los distintos modelos que a ella le gustaban para ayudarla a elegir. Lisa también participó. Nicté veía a sus amigas con nostalgia.

—¿Por qué no te nos unes? —le preguntó Sammy—. Están hermosísimos estos vestidos.

—Desde aquí las veo, chicas —fue cuando tuvo una idea—. ¿Y si les saco fotos? Así tendrás más elementos para decidirte, Claus. ¿Qué dicen?

—Como soy la amiga casada, puedo ayudarles a encontrar el modelo adecuado —indicó Miriya.

Las cinco aceptaron la idea y comenzó un desfile de vestidos. Previamente, se pidió la autorización de la encargada. Después de una primera ronda, Nicté le mostró a Claudia la tomas que le acababa de hacer a Lisa con un vestido corte imperio straples recto en encaje con un tocado de azahares. En eso, Miriya se acercó.

—Yo también creo deberías medirte una de estas hermosas prendas, Nicté. No todos los días vienes a comprar un vestido de novia.

—No me atrae mucho la idea, Miri.

—Yo que tú iría buscando el vestido para tu boda con Rick.

—¡Oh, Miriya! —se sonrojó—. Tenemos poco de novios y ya nos estás casando. Igual me dirás de lo tuyo con Max, pero lo de ustedes es un caso extraordinario que se ha de dar cada mil años.

A Claudia le gustó el modelo de Lisa para probárselo. En cuanto salió del vestidor, Nicté le hizo las tomas necesarias desde varios ángulos. Las estaban revisando cuando la meltran escogió para su compañera del Bermellón un vestido corte princesa en raso con los hombros descubiertos y manga lateral corta. La piloto aceptó a regañadientes la insistente petición de las Conejitas y Miriya. Kim ya tenía lista la cámara para cuando saliera del vestidor.

—¡Wow! Te ves increíble —afirmó Vanessa al verla—. Buena elección, Miriya.

Ante tres espejos, Nicté sonrió unos instantes al ver su reflejo.

—Si te viera el… —la mirada inquisidora de Lisa impidió a tiempo que Sammy dijera la palabra "capitán". La jovencita corrigió sus palabras— …tarado de Hunter, te propondría matrimonio si decir nada más.

Las demás se rieron ante esas palabras. La encargada no entendió dónde estaba el chiste.

—Yo… —Nicté corrió a cambiarse.

Antes de pagar el vestido, Claudia las llamó.

—Lisa, como mi mejor amiga, serás la dama de honor; Miriya, llevarás la cola de mi vestido; Nicté, serás la fotógrafa oficial; y ustedes, chicas, se encargarán de los pétalos en la capilla.

Entre todas, gritaron de júbilo y se abrazaron.

Al salir, fueron a ver zapatos y después las invitaciones. Claudia supo que hizo la elección correcta respecto a la dama de honor; gracias a Lisa encontró el diseño ideal para la ocasión: papel blanco con detalles en azul y tipografía Palmer en color dorado

Todavía faltaba ver lo de la recepción en el _Macross Grand_. Para las 1400, el hambre y el cansancio ya hacían mella en las siete chicas. Claudia recordó_ El jardín,_ un restaurante vegetariano. Iban caminando cuando apareció un enorme perro pastor inglés jalando a toda velocidad a un niño en patineta. Al pasar muy cerca de Nicté, la tiraron. El chiquillo se alejó sin volver la vista.

—¡Ten mas cuidado, niño! —le gritó Kim con enojo.

Un sujeto con gorra y lentes oscuros ahumados se acercó para ayudarla a levantar.

—Gra-cias. ¡Auch! —se sobó discretamente el trasero. Al sentir el tacto de ese hombre, algo se removió en su interior.

Y sin decir palabra, se alejó calle arriba.

—Todavía hay caballeros en este mundo —entre Miriya y Vanessa la ayudaron a arreglarse

—¡Estás pálida! Parece que hubieras visto un muerto —Sammy se asombró al ver su rostro.

—¡Vámonos! —fue la única respuesta de la mexicana.

**Hora de la comida. El jardín**

—Oye, Claudia ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?—preguntó Lisa.

—Es sencillo, de buen gusto y tiene comida que no engorda —enfatizó Kim.

—En cuanto Roy me propuso matrimonio, vine a recorrer algunas tiendas. Después de algunas horas, estaba cansada, hambrienta y los pies me dolían horrores. Vi el menú en la acera y entré. No supe si fue el hambre o qué, pero la crema de verduras me supo riquísimo.

—Oye Lisa, andas… como decirlo… especial. ¿Qué te pasa? —Sammy no podía dejar de reconocer que algo en Lisa había cambiado.

—Luego les cuento —le guiñó un ojo en complicidad a Claudia. Ya quería que fuera viernes a las 1900 horas.

Durante la comida, siguieron charlando de los preparativos. Sin embargo alguien no estaba muy atenta.

—Nicté, ¿estás bien? No has pronunciado palabra desde que llegamos —Miriya se atrevió a preguntarle—. Comiste con desgano.

—¿Qué le pasa a Andrade? —Lisa se sumó a la preocupación de las otras sin dejar de observarla.

—Está así desde que ese perro la tiró —aclaró Sammy.

—Nicté —Kim la llamó sacándola de su mente.

—Se me vinieron de golpe muchos recuerdos.

—Quizá si nos cuentas...

Nicté suspiró.

—Al probarme el vestido de novia me acordé de mi ex.

—¿Aquél que se convirtió en sapo? —Vanessa inquirió.

La chica asintió.

—El mismo.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas de esa relación? —propuso Miriya.

Así el postre se convirtió en un momento sumamente íntimo. Las seis pusieron atención.

—Se llamaba Juan Miranda. También fue integrante de la delegación latinoamericana. Mexicano, originario como yo de la capital del país.

—Kyle te llamó "destrozadora de almas" —Claudia mencionó—. ¿De donde lo conoces?

—Lo que pasa que mi ex y Kyle son muy amigos. Supongo que él estuvo con Juan tras la ruptura. Se conocieron en unas competencias internacionales de natación cuando estaban en bachillerato.

Juan era estudiante de ingeniería mecatrónica. Trabajaba como maestro de computación en una escuela y reparando computadoras en un taller. Una persona muy hábil con sus manos. Cualquier aparato que se descompusiera, lo arreglaba en unos cuantos minutos. Durante la travesía por el sistema solar, consiguió trabajo de lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —Lisa cuestionó.

—A pesar de estar de la misma delegación, jamás hablamos hasta estar en el SDF-1. Se formó un grupo de aficionados a la fotografía. Empezamos a platicar y nos caímos bien. Un día, la computadora de Fátima se descompuso y le pedí que nos ayudara.

Era frecuente que me llamara al celular, me mandara fotos o nos mensajeábamos. Al poco tiempo, iba por mí a clases o al trabajo.

—Debió ser bonito cuando se hicieron novios.

—Más bien excitante, Vanessa. Fuimos al escalódromo de Macross. Terminamos exhaustos y hambrientos. Aproveché esa cita para regalarle unas pulseras tejidas por su cumpleaños. Era un poco hippie. Se las puso en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Me presumió diciendo que las luciría en Zicatela, Oaxaca al surfear en cuanto volviéramos a la Tierra. Estábamos viendo la gran mancha roja de Júpiter cuando nos besamos.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Lynn Kyle? —Claudia tomó la palabra.

—Al regresar a la Tierra la primera vez, Juan se enteró que Lynn Kyle había regresado y me llevó a conocerlo. Una de tantas veces que nos reunimos con él, me di cuenta de su fanatismo antimilitar y su supuesto "pacifismo". Desde ese momento, no toleró mi presencia, especialmente porque le expuse las cosas tal como son.

Tras la Lluvia de la Muerte, volvimos a nuestras ciudades gracias a unos trasportes aéreos. Yo me quedé con Juan. Fueron días muy negros. Al poco tiempo, algunos sobrevivientes que regresaron con nosotros comenzaron a suicidarse por haberse quedado solos o por culpa de seguir con vida.

Al perder a nuestras respectivas familias, nosotros seis decidimos vivir en Nueva Ciudad de México y empezar de cero. Había muchas heridas que sanar. Juan levantó de nuevo la casa donde vivía con su familia con algunos compañeros de la universidad.

Mi ex cambió mucho. Se volvió adicto al trabajo y quería que estuviera todo el tiempo con él. Demasiado posesivo. Quería saber siempre en dónde estaba y con quién. Fue cuando propuso matrimonio para que ya no estar separados. Entonces le pedí esperar a que mejoraran las cosas. Había que juntar dinero, buscar una casa, muebles, todo eso.

Un día, mientras caminaba por lo que quedó de la base militar próxima a Ciudad de México, encontré unas alas doradas de piloto. Ahí me di cuenta que yo podía hacer algo por mi gente y mi país. Me uní a la RDF y comenzó el declive en mi relación de pareja.

Peleábamos por cualquier tontería, al grado de ignorarme cuando le contaba de la academia o de la base. Adquirió la maldita manía de llamarme para salir y cancelarme minutos más tarde. Así estuvimos hasta que todo terminó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sammy.

—Desde hacía semanas, Juan me pedía que habláramos, pero jamás se dio la ocasión. Yo intuía que nos separaríamos. La última vez que nos besamos recuerdo que fue como besar un témpano.

—¿Cómo que un tempano? —Lisa estaba confundida.

—Gélido, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Le pregunté si estábamos bien. Lo único atinó a decirme fue que tendría que hacer un viaje y después me buscaría. En todo ese tiempo nunca me llamó.

Semanas más tarde, enfermé de gripe con fiebre alta y estuve tres días en cama. Fue a las 0200 del primer día de otoño cuando recibí un SMS de Juan diciéndome: "Nicté, lo nuestro ya no tiene caso. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos."—Sammy echó fuera su café, Claudia se quedó de piedra, Miriya exclamó varias cosas en lengua zentraedi, furiosa, Vanessa le ayudaba a Kim a escupir el pedazo de pastel que se le había atorado y Lisa cerró los ojos con dolor.

—¿Se atrevió a terminarte por un mensaje de celular? ¡ES ES ES UN …! —Kim finalmente pudo hablar.

—Imaginen como me puse tras leerlo. Lloré de rabia y dolor. Me fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Antes de ir a clase, lo llamé al trabajo para citarnos a las 1700 en el café donde acostumbrábamos reunirnos.

—De seguro no se presentó. Esa clase de tipos son de la peor calaña —Sammy estaba a punto de estallar.

—Aunque no lo crean, sí fue —las seis se quedaron con la boca abierta—. Algo comentó de mi enfermedad cuando llegó. Le exigí que me dijera en la cara lo del mensaje. Jamás pudo hacerlo y se echó a correr. Más que la ruptura, lo que más me dolió fue su conducta. Nada quedaba de aquel chico del que me había enamorado. Volví a mi barraca y lloré como nunca. Sentía que me habían abierto el pecho con un cuchillo para hacerme picadillo el corazón.

Me volví tan irritable que me alejé de mis amigos, me dediqué a hacer cuanta labor pude para evitar pensar en él. Cometí demasiadas tonterías durante ese periodo, entre ellas lo del desacato a mi superior del escuadrón Océlotl. Con todo, mi familia del SDF-1 estuvo ahí siempre.

A pesar de que tiré todo lo que me lo recordara, fotos, ropa, regalos, tardé mucho en superarlo. Imaginaba que volvería pidiendo perdón y una nueva oportunidad. Unos meses más tarde, me envió otro SMS diciéndome que no sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero que recordaba cuando hacíamos el amor.

—Por supuesto que no le respondiste —Vanessa también estaba muy molesta.

—Lo hice tres días después. Decía mi madrina que no hay borracho que coma lumbre. Me suponía una trastada. Respondió diciendo que no era para mí. Después de eso, nunca supe más de él.

—Un maldito idiota —Lisa concluyó cerrando los ojos.

—Un cobarde. Ésa es la palabra. Gracias a la terapia pude aceptar esa separación y darle un nombre a su conducta.

—Ya quedó en el pasado, ahora tienes a Rick —Claudia le dirigió una cordial sonrisa.

—Eso es lo más maravilloso. Me di la oportunidad de enamorarme otra vez —bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada—. Lo siento, chicas. Les arruiné el postre.

—Para nada —terció Miriya—. También tenemos nuestras historias. Nos faltaba escuchar la tuya.

—Antes de venir a Nueva Macross, hablar de este tema me ponía a llorar. Hoy puedo decir con alegría ¡Prueba superada!

—Si el tal Juan Miranda se te vuelve acercar, ten por seguro que lo pagará caro —advirtió amenazadoramente Kim.

Al atardecer, volvieron al barrio militar cargadas con un montón de cosas que necesitarían para la boda de Claudia y Roy. Cuando llegó a casa, Lisa descubrió un paquete envuelto en papel rojo. Dentro venía una nota.

_He aquí tus "armas ocultas". Por favor, úsalas con sabiduría._

_Te quiere, Claudia_

Al retirar el papel de china, descubrió un seductor conjunto de ropa interior en satín blanco con encaje negro y medias, junto con una caja de preservativos. _¡Dios mío, amiga! Cuando te nombraron oficial de armamento, no pudieron encontrar a nadie mejor. _


	29. Encuentros parte 2

**ADVERTENCIA: ESCENA LEMON.**

**Viernes. Base Macross**

Lisa Hayes encontró quien podía cubrir el puesto de Salvatti. Reconoció que el incidente de la clavija de meses atrás puso de manifiesto que un solo ingeniero de sistemas era insuficiente, así que seleccionó a dos personas. Así se lo hizo saber al almirante Gloval quien aceptó complacido la idea de su Primer Oficial.

En cuanto tuvieron descanso, Lisa le expresó a Claudia lo tremendamente nerviosa que se sentía por su cita de la noche. Su gran amiga y consejera solamente atinó a decir "Saca a la mujer en ti y lo demás vendrá solo".

Miriya y Nicté realizaron su acostumbrado patrullaje. Las Conejitas seguían comentando lo de los asesinatos. Infortunadamente, se dio otro. Esta vez en Monumento, la asistente del jefe de la base, la sargento primera Carol Baker.

**1600\. Regreso del convoy**

El transporte espacial regresó con bien a la base Macross. Cuatro pilotos ansiaban estar con las mujeres de su corazón. Antes de verlas pasaron a las duchas.

—Haré el reporte y se lo llevaré a Lisa. Y de paso, veo a mi morenita —declaró Roy Focker terminándose de enjuagar.

—Mejor lo llevo yo, Gran Cacique _y veo a mi capitana Hayes _—propuso Tony—. Pásame el jabón, Max.

—El que está a cargo soy yo, Arce. ¿Cómo ves?

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué te parece si ambos lo llevamos?

—Oigan, nosotros también queremos ir —afirmó Rick. Todavía le quedaban restos de espuma en el cuerpo.

—¿Y ustedes por qué? —Tony no entendió.

—La única manera de ver a Nicté y Mir es por la tacnet, por eso —aclaró Max quien le aventó el jabón a Tony.

Finalmente, Roy fue a dejar el reporte, mientras los otros tres fueron a la cafetería, pues traían el hambre atrasada. Tony sacó su celular para enviar un SMS.

T: Hola, ¿lista para dentro de unas horas?

L: ¡Tony! ¿Estás seguro de salir esta noche?

T: Claro, solamente habrá unos cambios. Te veo a las 1900.

L: Estaré lista.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas? Traes cara de idiota —Rick sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—Una cita.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Se dice el pecado, no el pecador, Max.

En eso, Roy se les unió en la mesa con su charola.

—¿Sí o no, Roy, que Tony anda con cara de idiota desde que dejamos el satélite?

—Allá tú, Arce. Ya ves lo que te pasó por audaz con Lisa. No le busques tres pies al gato.

—Yo no dije quién es.

—Después del baile, los otros pilotos te consideran un héroe por robarte un beso de Lisa Hayes.

—Dirás piloto suicida.

—¡Cállate, Rick! Lo vas acobardar.

Tony nomás rio de las tonterías que decían Rick y Roy. Se dedicó a comer tranquilamente. Ésa era su noche y nada la arruinaría.

—¡Diablos! Mir está por regresar. Iré por Dana —Max se levantó para dirigirse a la salida.

Fue cuando sonó el celular de Rick Hunter.

L: Ven a mi oficina. Necesito hablar contigo.

_¿Y ahora qué querrá Lisa? Conque no sea otra de sus "medidas disciplinarias"._

—¡Chicos! Los veo en un rato. Si ven a Nicté, díganle que me espere, ¿si?

**Misma hora. En el cielo**

—Delta 1 a Bermellón 3 y Bermellón 4, contesten.

—Aquí Bermellón 3, ¿qué sucede?

—Ave espacial llegó. Cambio y fuera.

Miriya se comunicó con Nicté por canal privado.

—¿Escuchaste? Ya regresaron. Ansío ver a Max.

—Y yo a Rick. Espero les haya ido bien.

—Dana ha extrañado mucho a su papá. Cuando lo busca por la casa dice "¿Pá? ¿Pá? Y luego se suelta a llorar.

—¡Pequeña! Max ha de estar igual o más. Sigamos, ya nos falta poco.

Tiempo después, el escuadrón Bermellón aterrizó. Miriya saltó rápidamente de su varitech para ir a cambiarse. Nicté Andrade corrió para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Miriya?

—Debo ir por Dana. Max de seguro ha de estar comiendo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Haz el reporte de la patrulla y se lo entregas a Lisa en su oficina.

—Sí, despreocúpate. ¡Suerte, te veo mañana!

**Oficina de la capitana Hayes**

—Capitán Hunter reportándose —haciendo el saludo militar.

—Descanse. No te hice venir por un asunto de la base.

—¿Entonces?

—Algo personal. Un asunto de pareja.

—Ya te dije que no pienso terminar mi relación con Nicté Andrade.

—No es eso, Rick —Lisa se acercó lentamente con las manos unidas sobre el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que por tanto tiempo fueron su adoración—. Perdóname —bajó la cabeza—. Cometí muchos errores en nuestra relación. Lo último que te dije en nuestra última cita y en el baile fue espantoso. Me avergüenzo por lo que te hice.

—¡Lisa!

—Pusiste todo de tu parte. Hiciste una entrega total que no pude ni supe corresponder.

—¡Es increíble! —dándole la espalda—. ¿Sabes cuánto me heriste con tus palabras? Llegué a creérmelas del todo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía tanta crueldad.

—Fue por lo de Karl y también por Minmei.

—¿Todavía sigues con lo de Karl y Minmei? —volviéndose hacia ella rodando los ojos.

—Déjame terminar. Quise que Karl viviera nuevamente en ti. Después de mucho, entendí que no puedo controlar todo a mi alrededor, incluyendo a las personas. Cada quien es como es y tengo que aceptar la realidad. Me guste o no.

Por otra parte, temí que regresaras con Minmei y preferí herirte primero antes que tú lo hicieras.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de esta manera?

—Muchas cosas me quitaron el velo de los ojos —levantó sus dulces ojos verdes—. ¿Amas a Nicté Andrade?

—Como no tienes idea.

—Espero que ella te dé la felicidad que yo no pude darte, Rick. Te mereces lo mejor.

Rick se quedó callado unos instantes, antes de seguir. Lisa bajó la vista esperando lo peor.

—Me alegro por ti, Lisa. Yo… te perdono —tomándola de los hombros y Lisa subió la mirada—. No soy rencoroso. Te he echado de menos como mi amiga. Gracias a ti, he madurado como líder de escuadrón y como persona. ¿Amigos otra vez? —tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Sí, Rick! —estrechando su mano con la de él—. También te hice venir para otra cosa. Necesito tu ayuda.

Nicté se dirigía a entregar el reporte de patrulla. Al llegar al pasillo, completamente desierto, vio salir a Rick de la oficina de Lisa. Se alegró mucho. Sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró al ver como Lisa le daba un afectuoso abrazo. Ambos permanecieron así bastante rato. _¿Rick y Lisa? A ver, respira profundo. Uno, dos, tres. Vuelve a ver_. _¡No es posible! ¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO! ¡ESTO LO ARREGLO YA!_

La joven se acercó sigilosamente al verlos separarse muy sonrientes.

—Capitana Hayes, capitán Hunter —saludó a sus superiores con voz inexpresiva. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

—Descanse teniente —afirmó Lisa.

—El reporte de la patrulla de hoy, capitana.

—¿La teniente Parina no es la responsable del escuadrón? —Rick quería aclarar su duda. A Lisa—. Déjame verlo —y la capitana se lo tendió.

—Lo es, señor. Me ordenó redactar y entregar el reporte en lo que arreglaba un asunto familiar extremadamente importante.

—Muy bien, teniente. Hizo un buen esfuerzo —después de hojearlo, le guiñó discretamente un ojo consiguiendo una mirada inexpresiva.

—Capitana, permiso para hablar con usted —solicitó Nicté Andrade con aire marcial.

—Adelante, teniente —invitándola a pasar a su oficina. A Rick—. Entonces te veo en mi casa —Lisa le guiñó un ojo a Rick.

Fue cuando una chispa se encendió en el interior de Nicté Andrade. _¡AL CARAJO!_

—No en su oficina. En el exterior.

—¿En el exterior, teniente?

—Es privado, señora. Hay "escuchas indeseables".

—Su petición es extraña. Vamos —Lisa volteó a ver a Rick. Ambos estaban confundidos.

—Teniente, ¿se encuentra en bien?

—Perfectamente, señor —Nicté apretó los nudillos hasta que se le volvieron blancos.

—_¡Está furiosa! ¿Qué pudo haber…? _—el líder Bermellón buscó en su mente hasta que entendió que solamente había una cosa para que su novia se pusiera así—. _¡Oh no! _¡Lisa, no vayas!

—Capitán Hunter, le pido que no se involucre, por favor. Es un asunto estrictamente personal —la voz de Nicté Andrade adquirió un tono completamente desconocido para ambos—. Sígame, capitana. Conozco el sitio adecuado.

La piloto del Bermellón 4 caminó con un ritmo más intenso que con Minmei. Bajaron por el ascensor. Rick se mantenía expectante por si algo sucedía entre ellas y se fue por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, las dos oficiales se toparon con Roy y Claudia, la familia Sterling y Tony.

—Hermanita, nec… —la respuesta de la piloto fue una mirada que Tony reconoció a la perfección. Al ver a Rick bajar corriendo las escaleras, lo detuvo.

—¿Qué le hiciste, pana? Nic parece el mismísimo Satanás escapó del infierno.

—¡Por Dios, no le hice nada, Tony! Tienes que creerme. Nicté es la que sí le hará algo a Lisa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lisa? —fue cuando comprendió—. ¡Rápido, Hunter! Si no la va a desollar viva.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? —cuestionó Max.

—Está por estallar la Cuarta Guerra Mundial —los demás se quedaron sin entender nada.

Y ambos se echaron a correr tras ellas.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Nicté de la causa para que rompiera con Lisa?

—Yo no le dije nada. Se puso a investigar. ¡Palabra de honor! Te dije que no la subestimaras.

—Y también dijiste que ella no descansaría hasta ponerle remedio a mi problema.

Nicté y Lisa se había alejado lo bastante del SDF-2.

—¿Qué significa el exterior para ti, Andrade? Ya salimos del comando central.

—Afuera de la alambrada, capitana —mencionó sin voltear.

—Teniente, hay protocolos de seguridad que cumplir.

—Despreocúpese, capitana Hayes. No iremos a la ciudad.

Llegaron al módulo de vigilancia del sargento Jarvis. La teniente Andrade se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en el mostrador.

—Teniente, su… —calló inmediatamente al ver un brillo luciferino en aquellos ojos.

Después de su carrera, Rick y Tony llegaron con la lengua de fuera al puesto de Jarvis.

—Sargento, ¿vio a pasar a …? —Rick estaba nervioso, sin embargo el joven lo interrumpió.

—Sssí, capitán Hunter —respondió asustado—. Justamente me dejó su chaqueta. ¡Dios bendito! ¿En qué momento se transformó de ángel a demonio? —señalando hacia la alambrada sur—. Allá están.

Al ver la prenda, Tony supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Me temo que será una vulgar pelea callejera.

El viento agitaba las cabelleras y las faldas de ambas mujeres. Lisa trataba de entender la conducta de su subalterna. En cambio, Nicté Andrade miraba impasible a su superior.

—¿Qué significa esto, Andrade? ¡Explícate inmediatamente!

—Eres tú la que debe explicarme, Lisa Hayes —su voz adquirió un tono suave y tranquilo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—BeRick y tú se BESARON —levantó la vista—. ¡MALDITA CÍNICA!

—¿Nos viste?

—Si crees que Rick regresará contigo haciéndole arrumacos de golfa barata, te equivocaste —avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Al ver aquella escena, Roy y Max llegaron a sujetar a dos desesperados Tony Arce y Rick Hunter iban a correr hacia ellas.

—¡Hay que separarlas! ¿No lo entienden? —Rick clamaba con voz lastimera.

—¿Y qué hacemos, cachorro? No tenemos gas somnífero.

—¡Nicté! ¡Cálmate, por favor! —gritó Tony.

Los ojos miel de Nicté Andrade eran fuego infernal puro.

—¡Escucha! ¡No es lo que crees!

—¡Que te lo crea tu abuela!

—¡Es la verdad! Rick y yo somos amigos. Es todo tuyo, Nicté —Lisa empezó a retroceder. Al verse en aquella complicada situación, habló—. ¡ME INTERESA OTRA PERSONA!

—¡Repítelo!

—Me interesa otra persona.

—Si es una treta para librarte de mí, te pesará. ¡HABLA!

—Le pedí a Rick que fuera mi oficina para disculparme con él por la forma en como lo traté. Hicimos las paces. Nos estábamos despidiendo cuando nos viste. Es todo.

—¿Y que te vaya a ver a tu casa ? —con desconfianza

Lisa se aproximó con precaución a Nicté Andrade cuya respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada. Fue cuando Max exclamó:

—¡Jefe! ¡Tony! Lisa va hacia Nicté —ante aquellas palabras, la tensión acabó por colapsar a Rick Hunter.

—¡Rick! —Claudia y Miriya llegaron al ver al líder Bermellón desvanecerse por la impresión.

—¡Cachorro, por favor! ¡No es momento para desmayarte! —de no ser por Roy Focker, Rick Hunter habría azotado contra el cemento. Tony solamente se quedó viendo hacia las dos mujeres y comenzó a rezar.

Lisa estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su contrincante cuando metió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

—Le pedí que me ayudara a deshacerme de esto —le mostró abierto el estuche de su anillo de compromiso.

—¿Rick te lo dio?

—No, fue mi prometido Karl Riber. Lo he conservado desde que murió. Quiero iniciar de nuevo —se lo entregó para que viera que no había trampa—. Iré a venderlo a una joyería.

Nicté Andrade observó la joya con curiosidad. Un solitario de diamante corte ovalado engarzado en un grueso aro de oro. En su interior estaba grabado. "Te amo Lizzy".

—Es buena idea vender esta alhaja. Te darían bastante dinero. Mas —su voz se volvió sombría— si alguien lo comprara, podría sufrir un destino similar al suyo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La promesa de matrimonio se incumplió por la muerte. Los diamantes son piedras que atraen desgracias porque se forman en el centro mismo del planeta. Se les llama las piedras del infierno. Por eso están malditos. ¿Quieres deshacerte de él definitivamente? Tíralo en un volcán activo.

—¿En un volcán activo? En esta zona no hay.

—Desde la Lluvia de Muerte, se ha incrementado la actividad sísmica y volcánica en el Cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico. Te será fácil encontrar alguno —volvió a preguntar con desconfianza—. ¿Entonces solamente querías que Rick te acompañara para venderlo?

—Lo juro por mi madre que es lo más sagrado para mí. Dejé de amar a Rick Hunter. El que me interesa es tu hermano, Antonio Arce.

La teniente Andrade le devolvió la cajita y dio un paso que la puso todavía más cerca de la capitana Hayes quien contuvo el aliento.

—Te lo advierto, Lisa Hayes —levantando el índice—. Si me entero que lastimas a Tony, de alguna forma, ya sabes que tiene quien vele por él.

Lisa exhaló con fuerza. El peligro había pasado.

—¿Te volviste loca? ¡Ibas a golpearme!

—¿Realmente lo crees? —respiró profundamente para recuperarse—. Entonces lo hubiera hecho en el pasillo o en el elevador. Solamente quería espantarte. Perdona el exabrupto

Una cosa más: Tony es un gran hombre. Cuídalo mucho —reemprendieron el camino de regreso.

Tony estaba con los ojos desorbitados. Las dos mujeres que más amaba en este mundo estaban enteras, sanas y salvas. Fue alcanzarlas al módulo de Jarvis.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se colocó su chaqueta.

—¿Es lo único que tienes qué decirme?—tenía una mezcla de preocupación, molestia y miedo en su rostro—. Sales junto con Lisa de la base hecha un huracán categoría 5 dispuesta a no sé qué y ahora ambas muy sonrientes —resopló contrariado meciéndose el cabello—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—Fue un malentendido, Tony. La teniente Andrade y yo aclaramos muchos puntos —dirigió la mirada hacia la izquierda—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó a Rick? —los tres corrieron hacia donde estaba con Max, Roy, Max y Miriya.

—Se desmayó cuando Nicté se te acercó. Pensó que se iban a pelearse a golpes.

Nicté Andrade se hincó al lado de Rick que estaba pálido.

—¡Rick, Rick! ¡Por favor, háblame! —le dio golpecitos en las mejillas sin resultado.

—Traeré sales de amoniaco. Siempre funcionan para estos casos —afirmó Roy Focker.

—¡No! ¡Lo matarían! —intervino Claudia.

—Aflójenle la ropa, el cinturón y quítenle los zapatos —ordenó Max Sterling—. Tony, ayúdame a subirle los pies unos 30 cm. Así podrá respirar.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después, Rick Hunter recobró el conocimiento.

—¿Dónde estoy? —su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco—. ¡NICTÉ! ¡LISA! ¡HAY QUE DETENERLAS! —y se levantó de golpe

—Calma, jefe —Max lo volvió a recostar—. Debes descansar. Fueron muchas emociones.

—Pe-pero Max. ¡Se van a matar!

—Tranquilízate, cachorro. Todo está bien. Míralas —Lisa y Nicté lo saludaban.

—Creo que me golpeé la cabeza. Ellas no se llevan bien.

—Rick, la teniente Andrade pensó que nos estábamos besando. Por eso actuó así.

—¡LISA! —todos expresaron su molestia y asombro.

—No es lo que piensan. Hicimos las paces y nos dimos un abrazo de amigos. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que rompimos.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Miriya.

—En el pasillo de la oficina de la capitana. Pasó justo cuando fui a entregar mi reporte.

—¿Ven los que causan los malentendidos, niños? —Roy amonestó a Lisa y Rick que dijeron "Lo siento". Por su parte, la teniente Andrade también pidió disculpas.

**Quince minutos después. Barraca de Rick Hunter**

Entre Roy y Max ayudaron a Rick a llegar a su casa. Nicté llegó al poco rato para cuidarlo. Le dio un pedazo de bolillo y le preparó un té de tila con valeriana y azahares.

—¡Sabe espantoso! —la infusión tenía sabor amargo—. ¿De dónde sacaste que te estaba engañando con Lisa? Solamente fue un abrazo.

—Desde donde yo estuve parada parecía que se estaban besando.

—Mi amor, yo jamás lo haría —se recostó después de terminarse el té—. ¿Por qué no te pusiste así con Minmei?

—Minmei es de las que se alejan cuando ven a una mujer decidida cuidar de su pareja. En cambio Lisa es tu ex y había que dejarle muy claro que tú y yo tenemos una relación.

—Necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. Tony dijo que hiciste una investigación para ayudarme con "ese problema". ¿Es cierto?

—Sí —sin desviar la mirada.

—¿Tiene que ver con Lisa y conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Alguien te contó por qué rompimos? —Max era la otra persona que conocía la causa verdadera de su ruptura con Lisa. Podía confiar en que su gran amigo no diría ni media palabra.

—No —sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Rick. Era necesario. Por Claudia.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Gracias a mi terapeuta y de algunos libros de sexología. Estabas muy cerrado conmigo. Algo tenía que hacer para ayudarnos.

Rick respiró aliviado. _Si Nicté se entera que Lisa me lo dijo una vez más, la manda al hospital._

—¿Le reclamaste a Lisa por mi problema para estar contigo?

—No, nunca me acordé.

—Una última cosa, ¿por qué salieron de la base? Pudiste hablar con ella en su despacho.

—Por las muchas "orejas" que hay ahí —bajó la cabeza apenada—. De verdad, Rick, lo siento. No quería que esto te afectara.

Rick Hunter se incorporó lentamente y le levantó el rostro tomándola de las mejillas.

—Lisa dejó de tener significado en mi vida como mujer. Sólo es una amiga, mi maestra y mi superior. En cambio tú, eres más de lo que soñé alguna vez. Te amo, Nicté Andrade, como jamás he amado a otra persona.

—¿Entonces no vas a huir por ver mi lado oscuro?

—Bueno, algún defecto tenías que tener. Me encanta el paquete completo —la besó en la frente—. Quería que hoy fuéramos a ver a unas personas para que te conocieran. Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. ¿Sabes? Te extrañé en el satélite-fábrica. Necesitaba estar contigo —se sentó para ponerse de pie—. ¿Por qué no vemos una película?

—Max tiene razón. Debes descansar.

—Nooo —dio un profundo bostezo—. Me siento bien, solamente un poco cansado —se volvió acostar y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Duerme bien, mi capitán —le acarició el cabello y lo besó suavemente en los labios, lo arropó y salió silenciosamente de la recámara.

**Barraca de la capitana Hayes**

—¡Maldición! Este asunto con la teniente Andrade hizo que me retrasara. Sólo tengo 25 minutos para estar lista.

Lisa entró a bañarse, se secó el cabello con la pistola de aire, se vistió y se maquilló ligeramente. Se puso un juego de pendientes y un dije con la letra E en oro. Se calzó unas zapatillas cerradas destalonadas de charol negro con tacón muy alto. Se estaba perfumando cuando tocaron el timbre. Las 1900 en punto.

—¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un hombre vestido con pantalón gris Oxford, blazer azul marino con botones dorados, camisa blanca, corbata color vino y zapatos negros. Traía dos flores: una amarilla y una roja en su cápsula de hidratación.

—Creo que me equivoqué de dirección —trago saliva—. Un ángel me está recibiendo en el cielo.

—¡Tony! —un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Son para ti —le extendió las flores.

Al ver las flores, Lisa se quedó de una pieza.

—¡Gerberas! ¡Tú eres el Caballero Negro! —adoptó un tono serio de voz—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Debía ser cuidadoso para acercarme a ti. Hay muchos "pájaros" en la base. Además, venías saliendo de lo de Hunter y tal vez estabas muy renuente a salir con alguien más.

Se me hizo muy común que las flores te las enviara un admirador secreto y recurrí al personaje del Caballero Negro. Lo que yo busqué fue darte una historia de magia.

—Admito que me tuviste intrigada por mucho tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Voy por mi abrigo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Tony le ofreció su brazo para caminar al jeep. El piloto se dirigió en sentido contrario de Nueva Macross.

—Me parece que la ciudad está al otro lado.

—Lo sé. Te dije que habría unos cambios.

Llegaron a la barraca de Tony. La condujo hacia el jardín donde había una mesa puesta para dos con el típico mantel cuadriculado rojo y blanco, velas y una botella de Chianti.

—Si no podemos ir a _Michelangelo_, _Michelangelo_ vendrá a nosotros —retiró la silla para que se sentara.

—¿Pero cómo?— Lisa estaba sorprendida.

—Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.

—Antonio —Lisa subió la ceja derecha.

—Está bien. Tuve un poco de ayuda de cierto Huracán. Ella solamente puso la decoración. Un momento —se retiró de vuelta al interior de la casa. Segundos después regresó con dos platos de pasta al pesto genovés—. No es por presumir, pero una de mis pasiones es la cocina. Permíteme —le sirvió vino.

Tony se sentó a su lado bajo el cielo estrellado. De fondo se escuchaban canciones italianas en el reproductor de música.

—Pensaste en todo —Lisa estaba encantada con el escenario. Tomó su copa—. Brindo… —buscando las palabras— por un nuevo inicio.

—Yo, por la vida, que me dio la oportunidad de volverte a ver.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron viéndose de reojo. Lisa empezó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy feliz. Hace mucho no me sentía así.

—¿Bailamos? —el joven boricua le tendió la mano y Lisa aceptó.

—Volare oh oh, cantare oh oh oh

—¿Te sabes la letra?

—Lo único que me sé es el coro. ¿Me la cantarías? Desde la serenata no dejo de pensar en tu voz.

Tony la hizo girar tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola otra vez. La risa de Lisa brotaba como un manantial, en sus ojos la alegría brillaba igual que las estrellas. Tony le cantaba al oído los versos de la canción.

—No me equivoqué, Lisa. Tus ojos tienen la profundidad del océano. Me estoy perdiendo en ellos.

Lisa contempló esos grandes ojos oscuros y su corazón aceleró su ritmo. _Liz, ve a jugar. Yo cuidaré que todo esté bien. ¡Vamos! ¡Anda, ve por él! _Dejó sentir su deseo y entreabrió sus labios que del rosa se habían tornado carmín.

Tony se aproximó lentamente, midiendo las reacciones de su acompañante. Lisa también hacía lo mismo. Hasta que al fin, los labios de ambos se tocaron en una suave caricia. Al principio, los besos eran castos, mas conforme avanzó el tiempo dieron paso a la ternura y luego a la pasión. La boca de Lisa se abrió para que le lengua de Tony la explorara, descubriendo y jugueteando. Los besos de Lisa Hayes poco a poco se volvieron húmedos, cosa que enloqueció al boricua.

Las manos del piloto la atrajeron a sí tomándola de la cintura, mientras que las de Lisa viajaron a su cuello donde se quedaron largo rato hasta pasar a su nuca. El aroma de Tony la excitaba. No era de ninguna loción, era su sola esencia. Su olor de hombre.

Los labios de Tony bajaron por aquel cuello donde con su lengua dibujó círculos que hicieron al cuerpo de la joven despertar aquellas sensaciones largo tiempo reprimidas.

—¡Ah, Tony! —sintió que algo cálido se encendía en su interior y un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta.

—Me vuelves loco, gatita —el piloto se posó en la barbilla de Lisa para luego ascender en una sinfonía de caricias apasionadas a sus orejas.

Las manos de Lisa pareció que tomaran vida, pues recorrían aquella ancha espalda. En algún momento, se introdujeron por debajo del saco y percibió aquellos músculos firmes. Fue cuando Tony comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se apartó.

—No, Lisa. Si seguimos, no podré detenerme. No quiero forzarte a nada.

—Tony —lo tomó de la mejilla, roja, y él correspondió a la caricia—. Nadie me está obligando. Mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo lo desean.

—¿Segura? Me sería muy doloroso lastimarte y es lo último que quiero.

—Completamente segura —le acarició la otra mejilla y sonrió. _Al diablo la regla de sexo a la tercera cita._

Las tonadas italianas cesaron para ceder su sitio a _Entrégate_ de Luis Miguel (leer la escena con esta canción).

Volvieron a besarse con locura. Los labios de Tony recorrían con gentileza y dulzura la nariz y las mejillas de Lisa hasta dar con sus orejas que al estar en contacto con ese cálido aliento volvió a estremecerse. La chica se colocó de espaldas al piloto que recorría aquel cuerpo con sus manos, como un escultor acaricia con veneración el mármol antes de tallarlo. Lisa gemía, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Eres tan bella, Lisa Hayes —la tomó del cabello, suave como la seda y puso sus manos en su espalda que bajaron hasta el trasero de la capitana que reaccionó moviendo las caderas.

Volvió a besar su cuello y sus hombros. Lisa pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al de Tony. Tomó las manos de aquél y lo guio diciéndole dónde tocarla. La piel de Lisa se había erizado. No podían apartar sus ojos uno del otro. Tony, usando únicamente sus uñas, trazó sutilmente líneas a lo largo de los brazos, hombros y senos de Lisa.

—¡Sigue así, por favor!

Lisa volteó. Sus ojos verdes destellaban magia y deseo. Jaló a Tony hacia su boca. Más que besos, se comían mutuamente. Le quitó el saco dejándolo sobre el césped y le aflojó la corbata.

—¡Quiero hacerlo, Tony!

—¿Aquí? —la desafió en tono juguetón.

—Sí, a la luz de las estrellas.

—¿Te importaría lo que digan los vecinos?

Lisa lo pensó unos segundos.

—Podríamos solamente darles un poquito de inspiración esta noche —la expresión de travesura apareció en su cara.

Se prendieron otra vez uno en brazos del otro. Los besos eran de tal furia que ya empezaban a pasar a otros niveles. Lisa abrazó con su pierna la de Tony quien la estrechó contra sí.

—Mi pirata.

—Gatita —Lisa maulló cuando Tony apretó suavemente su trasero.

Lisa se dirigió hacia la casa llamando a Tony con su mano. Se sentó seductoramente en el sofá cruzando la pierna viéndolo con ojos felinos. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Tony se aproximó sentándose a su vera. Al acercarse a besarla, Lisa desvió su rostro. A Tony le gustó el juego y sonrió ampliamente. Hizo un nuevo intento y esta vez sí lo consiguió, tomándola de las caderas y bajó lentamente su mano a su rodilla, subiendo por su pierna. Ante tal acción, la capitana terminó por quitarle la corbata al piloto del Skull 3 y desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su camisa para poder besar su cuello. Tony se sentía arder.

—Tú eres mi aroma favorito, Lisa —la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, poniendo algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas—. ¡Me fascinas!

Ante tales palabras, bajó la mirada y la volvió a Tony quien entendió la señal. Bajó lentamente los tirantes del vestido para besar sus hombros con fruición. Ambos sentían que la temperatura se elevaba. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y sus lenguas iniciaron una danza sensual que para nada querían detener. Fue cuando las manos del piloto se posaron en los pechos de Lisa Hayes quien aumentó sus gemidos deleitándose.

Lisa se levantó del sofá, respirando agitadamente y empezó a bailar al ritmo de su propio deseo. Suavemente erótico. Alcanzó la cremallera y la fue bajando lentamente sin dejar de ver seductoramente a Tony. Cuando llegó al tope, en un hábil movimiento se despojó de su vestido quedando solamente con aquel juego de lencería y medias negras con encaje sujetas por un liguero. Lisa se sentía la mujer más sexy de la Vía Láctea. Antonio Arce Martínez tenía el privilegio de contemplar a una diosa. Su diosa.

Con paso seguro, Lisa se acercó a Tony deteniéndose a poca distancia y puso sus manos sobre la cintura sonriendo. Como un relámpago, el piloto abalanzó sobre Lisa con desesperación para comerse a besos. Volvieron al sofá para yacer uno sobre el otro. Tony acariciaba toda aquella piel libre de ropa. Descubrió su suavidad y blancura. Su boca besó el nacimiento de los senos de Lisa con éxtasis y bajó las copas de su sostén para revelar dos generosos orbes coronados con pezones de areolas rosadas. Se los llevó a la boca reconociéndolos en su textura y su sabor.

—¡Sabes a miel!

—¡Tony!

Con gran habilidad, Tony Arce liberó a Lisa del sostén que estaba en su cintura. Su lengua y sus manos no podían detenerse. Estaba en la antesala del paraíso. Lisa lo ayudó a quitarse la estorbosa camisa y pudo contemplar otra vez aquel torso de piel morena con el que tanto fantaseaba. Las pieles de ambos se erizaron al sentir su contacto cuando volvieron a abrazarse. Lo tocó desde el abdomen, los costados, sus pectorales haciéndolo gemir con los ojos cerrados. La erección de su miembro se alcanzaba a notar por debajo de su pantalón de vestir. Solamente con su dedo índice, Lisa tocó la hebilla y parte del cinturón y decidió quitárselo.

Tony bajó las manos a sus firmes nalgas, delineando con sus dedos el encaje de sus braguitas. Contempló el perfecto cuerpo de Lisa mientras las bajaba a sus tobillos. Le sacó las zapatillas y recorrió aquellas piernas desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta su ingle. Lisa se levantó del sofá, apoyó su pierna derecha en la orilla del sofá para desabrochar el liguero y enrollar las medias hasta quitárselas. Completamente desnuda se sentó a horcajadas de su amante compañero y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Tony hizo un camino de lengüetadas a través de su pecho, su abdomen y se entretuvo largo rato en su ombligo. La humedad de Lisa aumentaba a cada instante. Puso una mano sobre su pubis cubierto por ensortijados vellos castaños apoyando su pulgar en el clítoris para masajearlo dulcemente. Lisa se retorcía entre suaves gemidos, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo vio a Tony sobre ella. Desnudo. La chica sonrió al observar su miembro. Moreno, grueso y firme. Brilloso en la punta. Con delicadeza, el piloto se colocó un preservativo.

Ya preparado, Tony se acomodó entre las piernas de Lisa y empujó lentamente sobre su entrada. La joven se tensó debido al miedo que la invadió repentinamente. Unas suaves palabras escuchó en su oído.

—Todo está bien, hermosa. Si no deseas hacerlo, lo entenderé —le dio un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ante tal muestra de protección, con confianza, Lisa tomó el pene erecto de Tony y lo fue guiando a su interior. Poco a poco se fundiendo en una sola carne. Tony se detuvo para que el cuerpo de Lisa se adaptara a la situación. Ella sonrió tocándole la mejilla. Empezaron a mover sus caderas acompasadamente, como el lento vaivén de un barco en una mar serena. De pronto, el ritmo cambió. Ahora era la mar embravecida por un ciclón. La espalda musculosa de Tony brillaba con el sudor.

Los gemidos de los dos amantes inundaron la habitación. En un rápido movimiento, Tony colocó a Lisa sobre él para que lo cabalgara sujetando sus pectorales mientras ella se movía con pasión, liberada por fin de su prisión de hielo. Tony se incorporó prendiéndose en aquellos pechos divinos, sus manos apretaban las carnosas nalgas de la joven capitana quien se perdía en aquellas caricias abrasadoras.

Lisa tomó la iniciativa para ponerse bajo Tony quien la tomó de los tobillos para subirlos a sus hombros. La penetración era profunda, deliciosa, brutal.

—¡Tony, me vengo!

Ante aquellas palabras, Arce bajó el ritmo para que Lisa recuperara el aliento y volvió a comenzar. Alternando velocidades, lo hizo cinco veces más. Lisa quería que llegara ese momento. A la séptima vez, Tony no se detuvo. Sus ojos oscuros desprendían una energía hipnótica que Lisa jamás había presenciado y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, Tony la obligó a verlo y jamás pudo apartar su vista de él. Fue cuando sucedió. Lisa se sujetó de la espalda de Tony clavándole las uñas cuando el rayo divino los atravesó. El puertorriqueño gritó el nombre de Lisa y cayó pesadamente a un lado de ella.

Ambos, completamente bañados en sudor, se quedaron quietos para recobrarse. Tony no deseaba salir del paraíso. Levantó la cabeza y observó que Lisa estaba llorando. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. La besó con ternura en los ojos para enjugar sus lágrimas. Se apartó para quitarse el preservativo y lo tiró en el bote de la basura de la cocina.

Regresó con Lisa y la llevo en sus fuertes brazos hacia el dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta, Lisa descubrió una cama y una hamaca azul con rojo colgada de las paredes.

—¿Y esto?

—Hoy haremos el amor volando.

Y así, los asaltos de los amantes duraron el resto de la noche y buena parte de la madrugada hasta quedar rendidos uno en brazos del otro cobijados únicamente por su sola piel.


	30. Bajo el agua

Los ataques contra militares de la RDF en Macross continuaron. En total tres víctimas: la sargento Janine Simmons del área de Suministros, el sargento segundo Douglas Albertville de Contabilidad y el alférez Zaid Al-Mutazi, chofer del coronel Maistroff. Sus cadáveres presentaban tiro de gracia en la nuca y heridas defensivas en brazos. Claudia temía un ataque sexual en Simmons. Gracias a la autopsia se supo que no lo sufrió.

Aquel martes, la llegada de los nuevos ingenieros en sistemas fue providencial. Fallas en el equipo, programas e instalaciones se habían acumulado desde el deceso de Salvatti. Al conocer de la situación, ofrecieron ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.

Lisa los llevó al puente una vez terminada su rigurosa entrevista. Uno era europeo y el otro, latinoamericano. Claudia estaba al mando en ese mismo instante.

—Comandante Grant, nuestros nuevos ingenieros en sistemas —Lisa le presentó a dos jóvenes—. El teniente Evgeni Romanov —era rubio de ojos aguamarina, robusto y estatura media. Traía un bastón con empuñadura de águila bicéfala.

—Comandante Grant —saludó de forma militar.

—Y el teniente Andrea M. Acosta —era un poco más alto, atlético de espaldas anchas y tez canela. Cabello corto y ondulado de color negro con algunas canas prematuras, de lentes de armazón cuadrado plateado. Su rostro mostraba cicatrices de acné moderado en la adolescencia.

—A sus órdenes, comandante Grant —también hizo el saludo militar.

—Descansen, oficiales. Cabo Jackson —Lisa emitió con su tono de mando.

—Capitana Hayes.

—Lleve a los tenientes a su lugar. Proporciónenles las herramientas y materiales necesarios. Prioridad 1.

Una vez en su puesto, los dos jóvenes se pusieron a trabajar en completo silencio.

Durante el descanso, las cinco chicas se reunieron a compartir sus impresiones.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —preguntó Claudia Grant bastante intrigada.

—La búsqueda del reemplazo de Salvatti fue un tanto complicada porque en nuestras filas casi no hay ingenieros en sistemas. Civiles sobrevivientes se enlistaron en la RDF y busqué a los mejores. Sus expedientes me dejaron complacida.

Verán, Acosta es mexicano, ingeniero mecatrónico por la Universidad Nacional. Trabajaba reparando computadoras en el taller de su padre dando servicio autorizado de HP, Acer, Apple, entre otras compañías. Trabajó como maestro de computación en una escuela para niños con discapacidad intelectual. Su tesis de licenciatura fue la creación de una prótesis robótica de mano.

—¡Qué espaldas tiene! La guerrera le queda más que bien. ¿Es soltero, Lisa? —Sammy estaba deslumbrada.

—¡Sammy, no cambias! —exclamó Vanessa.

—A pesar de sus cicatrices, es atractivo —mencionó Kim.

—¿Qué me dices de Romanov? ¿Te fijaste que usa bastón?—Claudia bebía jugo de naranja.

—Perdió la pierna derecha durante la Lluvia de la Muerte durante sus vacaciones en Indonesia. Pertenece a una familia rica de Rusia. Se independizó al ingresar al bachillerato. Para mantenerse, se dedicó a reparar todo tipo de consolas de videojuegos. Tiene un pasado oscuro: hacker informático desde los 16 años robando los exámenes de su escuela. Sus habilidades lo llevaron a trabajar en Inteligencia del gobierno ruso.

—Podría ser peligroso —afirmó Vanessa.

—Es un riesgo que deberemos correr. El sistema de cómputo está hecho una miseria.

—Vamos a verlos más de cerca —propuso Kim, lo cual aceptaron Sammy y Vanessa.

Se fueron dejando a la capitana Hayes y a la comandante Grant hablando de otros temas.

—Ya puedes hablar con total tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —Lisa se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—De tu cita con el Pirata de Vieques. Has estado callada todo este tiempo. Espero que tus nervios hayan estado bajo control.

—¡Ay, Claudia! Si te contara…

—¿Y bien?

—Lo hice. Y —bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro para su amiga— me encantó.

—¿Y tus armas ocultas?

—Gracias por regalármelas. Me sentí la mujer más deseada de todo el Universo. Ni con Rick me sentía así.

En pocas palabras, Lisa Hayes le contó de su velada con Tony omitiendo ciertos detallitos que Claudia perfectamente intuyó.

—Lo mejor fue al despertar.

_Flaskback_

_El ruido de la alarma a las 0500 despertó a los amantes de su delicioso descanso. Lisa dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Tony._

—_¡Mppmmh! ¿Qué, ya?_

—_¡Apaga esa cosa!_

—_Lo siento, mi corazón. Es hora de levantarse._

_Lisa, al ver la hora, se acurrucó de nuevo._

—_Es muy temprano —le comenzó a dibujar circulitos sobre su firme pecho—. ¿No está rica la camita?_

—_Lo sé, gatita. Quiero mostrarte algo más de mí. Pero antes… —Tony se prendó de los labios de Lisa. Sus besos comenzaron a subir el calor de la habitación—. Ahora sí, buenos días._

—_Te voy a contratar como despertador._

_Ambos se rieron por la broma. Lentamente, Lisa bajó de la hamaca a piso firme. No podía creerse que horas antes su cuerpo había dado muestras de una flexibilidad que ella misma desconocía. Lo mejor fue que descansó mejor que en su propia cama. Después de un desayuno ligero con papaya y miel, leche fresca y pan de centeno, Tony llevó a Lisa a su barraca para que recogiera su uniforme. Se fueron caminando a la base y llegaron al área deportiva que a las 0600 estaba completamente desierta. Al llegar, Tony encendió las luces._

—_¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_

—_Calla y observa._

_Lisa se sentó en las gradas mientras Tony fue a cambiarse a los vestidores. La joven capitana casi nunca iba a esa área. Los deportes eran algo que le desinteresaba. Para ella, la mejor manera de ejercicio era caminar. Una vez de regreso, Tony hizo un ligero calentamiento al pie de la enorme alberca olímpica ya enfundado en su traje de baño y gogles. _

_Lisa Hayes volvió a sentir ese calorcito entre las piernas al ver el cuerpo del boricua. Esa noche para los dos había sido inolvidable en muchas cosas. Para ella, fue la primera de muchas veces que compartía su placer con alguien. Para él, la dicha de estar con la mujer amada._

_Sin más, Tony se lanzó al agua en hizo su rutina de dos vueltas de cada ejercicio: flecha, tijera, estilo libre, dorso, mariposa y pecho. Lisa contemplaba absorta a ese piloto que se hizo uno con aquel elemento. Al terminar, le llamó a Lisa._

—_Hago mi descanso y nos vamos. ¿Ok? —Lisa asintió sonriendo, pero al ver que Tony se acercó a la escalerilla se borró de su rostro para dar paso a una mueca de estupor. Con total libertad, Tony Arce se quitó el traje de baño colgándolo en uno de los pasamanos y se volvió al centro de la alberca. Lisa se acercó corriendo a la orilla._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—_Descansar —se puso a flotar boca arriba. _

—_¡Te van a ver! _

_Ante aquellas palabras,_

—_A ver, gatita —nadó hacia la orilla y Lisa se agachó—. Te dije que te mostraría algo más de mí. Te explico. Todas las mañanas, sin falta, vengo a nadar una hora. Una vez que termino, estoy unos minutos completamente desnudo flotando para descansar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?_

—_¿Yo? Pe-pero son instalaciones de la base._

—_¿Alguna vez has nadado desnuda?_

—_Nnno —toda roja se puso._

—_Es delicioso sentir el agua por todo el cuerpo sin ningún tipo de barreras. ¿Por qué no pruebas? _

—_¿Ahora?_

—_Sí, ahora. Los instructores llegan hasta las 0800. Estamos completamente solos. ¡Anda ven! —le tendió la mano._

—_No, Tony, por favor. Sería romper las reglas. _

—_¡Ah, es cierto! Las reglas —le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. O más bien creo que me engañaste. _

—_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

—_O estuve en un sueño porque la mujer con la que estuve anoche era puro fuego y sensualidad a flor de piel. _

—_¡Estás loco!_

—_Muéstrame otra vez a la pantera que me arañó la espalda. La de caminar seductor y ojos hipnóticos. _

—_Tony, por favor. No puedo._

—_¿No puedes o no quieres? Elizabeth, mírame —Lisa le rehuyó—. Mírame —volvió la mirada lentamente—. Si estás así porque piensas que lo de anoche fue un mero acostón, te equivocas. El sexo se puede tener con cualquiera. Hacer el amor solamente con una persona especial y para mí ésa eres tú._

—_No es eso, Tony. ¿Qué si me ven los otros?_

—_Mándalos al carajo. Es tu vida. Siéntete libre de ese papel de Súper Chica por una vez. _

—_Bueno, pero no veas._

—_Está bien._

_Tony volvió al centro de la alberca a flotar boca arriba y escuchó a alguien zambullirse. De pronto, sintió que le arrojaron al agua al rostro._

—_¿Qué demonios? —se pasó la mano por el cabello. Lisa estaba junto a él mirándolo profundamente y le echó los brazos al cuello y se besaron. El roce de sus cuerpos encendió la llama._

_Se la pasaron jugueteando, buceando y haciendo carreritas para ver quién tocaba primero la escalerilla. Pero la pasión ya encendida hizo de las suyas y Tony y Lisa…_

_Fin del flaskback_

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lisa Hayes rompiste las reglas?

—Síiiii.

—¡Viva! —Claudia celebró en voz baja—. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Como si se me hubiera quitado una enorme piedra que pendía de mi cuello. Antonio Arce es simplemente maravilloso.

—Aquí viene. Los dejo —y Claudia se fue al puente tras saludar a Tony.

—Hola, gatita.

—Hola, tiburón.

—Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. Ven, vamos afuera de la cafetería.

Se fueron caminando hasta salir de la base y llegar a la alambrada sur.

—¿Aquí otra vez? ¡Olvídalo! Tuve suficiente con la loca de tu hermana.

—Dirás con tu cuñada.

—¿Cómo que cuñada?

—Elizabeth Hayes ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ante tal pregunta con el interlocutor viéndola directamente con ojos limpios de mentiras, Lisa lo abrazó efusivamente.

—Sí, Tony. Sí quiero.

—Te amo, mi corazón.

En unos minutos, Tony le propuso a Lisa llevar su relación de manera discreta separada del trabajo para evitar mezclar las cosas. Lisa dudó un poco, pues su relación con Rick llegó a ese grado. Finalmente aceptó, ella misma lo había dicho en el brindis de su primera cita: "Por un nuevo inicio".

Al terminar el turno, Tony esperó a Lisa afuera de su oficina para ir a cenar. Luego de traspasar la cerca, se tomaron de las manos.

—¡Qué día! Finalmente acabó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Las máquinas están fallado. Espero que los nuevos ingenieros las pongan al día.

—Verás que en poco tiempo este tren vuelve a andar sobre rieles.

—Eso espero porque…

Lisa ni bien terminó la frase cuando Max y Miriya, Roy y Claudia, Rick y Nicté los esperaban.

—¡Felicidades!

—¡Claudia! —Lisa abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

—Te mereces la felicidad, querida.

—Y Hayes. Sé mujer ¿sí? —afirmó Roy Focker—Cuídala, Arce. No sé ue haríamos sin nuestra linda comadreja.

—Momentito, Gran Cacique. Es pantera.

—¿Cómo que pantera? —Max y Miriya, Rick y Roy no entendieron lo que quiso decir Tony.

—¡Mis mejores deseos, hermanito! Y, Lisa —Nicté la vio con seriedad—. Bienvenida a la familia —recompuso su expresión en una sonrisa—. ¡Beso, beso!

—Nic, por favor —Tony se sonrojó

Los otros corearon la petición y a Tony y Lisa no les quedó más remedio que besarse.

Desde la ventana del puente, alguien que espiaba al grupo, enviaba un mensaje a alguna parte de los alrededores de Monumento

—Contacto hecho. Espero instrucciones.


	31. Zona de peligro

Al poco tiempo, se observaron los resultados del trabajo que rigorosamente hicieron Acosta y Romanov en dos semanas. Rindieron un informe detallado sobre sus acciones que presentaron ante Lisa Hayes y Claudia Grant.

—Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant —mencionó Romanov—, se optimizaron equipos, se aplicó un potente antivirus para eliminar algunos troyanos y malware, se ajustaron parámetros y actualizaron programas.

—Asimismo —continuó Acosta—, se revisaron todas las conexiones eléctricas y de red, se cambiaron enchufes y clavijas quemados; se sustituyó el cableado inservible. Las redes funcionan un 80% más rápido.

Sin embargo hay un problema.

—¿Qué quiere decir, teniente Acosta?

—Un virus afectó el sistema de comunicación tacnet-varitech y destroids. La imagen se suspende por algunos segundos, únicamente queda el audio. Segundos después, el audio también se apaga. Al principio pensé que sería algún tipo de interferencia.

—¿Hay manera de solucionarlo?

—Sí —afirmó Romanov con decisión—. Estamos trabajando en un nuevo programa que, de aprobarlo el Alto Mando, solucionaría satisfactoriamente la cuestión tacnet. Por el momento, se le hizo un remiendo provisional.

—¿En cuanto tiempo lo terminarían?

—Lo hemos hecho en nuestros pocos descansos. Ahora que está arreglada la infraestructura, será sencillo continuar sin retrasos. Tal vez una semana más.

—Perfecto. No me equivoqué al seleccionarlos.

—Hicieron un magnífico esfuerzo, tenientes. Retírense.

—Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant —Romamov y Acosta hicieron el saludo militar y salieron de la oficina de Lisa al mismo tiempo que Vanessa entraba.

—Capitana Hayes.

—¿Qué pasa, Vanessa?

—Comunicación del almirante Stevens de la base Hawái. Solicita hablar con usted.

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron al puente. En la pantalla se observaba el rostro de rasgos nativos del robusto del militar. El almirante Keanu Stevens se destacó en la guerra de Vietnam como miembro de los Seals. También participó en la Tormenta del Desierto. Durante la Guerra Mundial se le comisionó la jefatura de la Flota del Pacífico asentada en la base de Pearl Harbor. Tenía órdenes de prestar ayuda a su aliado Gran Bretaña y a las naciones de Oceanía integrantes d ela Commonwealth como Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Fidji, entre otras.

—Aloha, capitana Hayes.

—Almirante Stevens —Lisa realizó el saludo militar—. ¿A qué debo su llamada?

—La base del Pacífico está baja de refacciones para varitech y destroids. También requerimos municiones de todos los calibres y lásers, así como suministros médicos. Le estoy enviando una lista del abastecimiento requerido.

En el acto, un archivo llegó al puente. Vanessa lo abrió para imprimirlo y dárselo a Lisa para su evaluación.

—Es una lista extensa. Cuente con ello. En cinco días parte un convoy hacia Hawái.

—Se los agradezco, capitana. El archipiélago es pequeño, mas hay que darle una revisada, especialmente por los volcanes que están demasiado inquietos.

Esa palabra caló en los oídos a la joven oficial.

—¿Dijo volcanes?

—Sí, El Kilahuea está más activo que nunca y cada día nacen nuevas islas debido a erupciones submarinas. La Lluvia de la Muerte alborotó completamente al Cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico.

Aquellos días de relación con Tony la habían hecho olvidar prácticamente el anillo de compromiso.

_¡Por Dios! Es la oportunidad perfecta. Definitivo, Rick debe ir comandando la escolta. Y de paso, me aseguro que la base del Pacífico esté en orden._

—¿Capitana Hayes? —la llamó Stevens sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Dígame, almirante.

—¿Quién liderará la escolta? Necesito dar instrucciones para su recibimiento.

—El capitán Rick Hunter. Le informo que también iré.

—Perfecto. Los estaremos esperando. Cambio y fuera —se apagó la pantalla.

Claudia se quedó de una pieza al escuchar que Lisa también iría a Hawái.

—Vanessa, que preparen un convoy para abastecer a Hawái con lo de esta lista. Partimos en cinco días a las 0600.

—Como ordene, capitana.

Lisa y Claudia salieron del puente a buscar un café.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes que hacer tú en Hawái?

—A ti no puedo mentirte, mi querida amiga. Dos cosas: Hawái es de los pocos puntos que quedó intacto de la Lluvia de la Muerte y necesito recabar información. La última vez que supimos de ella fue hace un año.

La segunda, cerrar completamente un capítulo de mi vida.

—Eso no responde completamente a mi pregunta.

—En tu oficina te cuento.

Se dirigieron al despacho de Claudia Grant que seguía investigando el tema de los terroristas.

—Ya estamos a piedra y lodo. ¿Para qué irás a Hawái?

—¿Recuerdas el viernes de mi primera cita con Tony?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! El malentendido entre Rick, Nicté y tú. ¿Realmente qué sucedió?

—Después que Rick y yo nos reconciliamos, le pedí ayuda para deshacerme de mi anillo de compromiso.

—¿Cuál anillo de compromiso?

—El que me dio Karl. Jamás me quise deshacer de él por ser lo único que me lo recordaba. Has de pensar que soy una tonta romántica.

—Romántica, sí. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—La ruptura con Rick y que Tony me dijera que le gusto. Le propuse a Rick que me acompañara a venderlo en una joyería. Dijo que sí. Ese viernes durante nuestra discusión, Nicté me aconsejó que mejor lo echara en un volcán porque el compromiso matrimonial jamás se cumplió y si alguien lo comprara tal vez sufriría el mismo destino que tuvimos Karl y yo.

Hawái es tierra de volcanes. Nada más es cosa de elegir uno y asunto solucionado.

—Siempre me he preguntado qué se hace con un anillo de compromiso cuando la pareja rompe y llegué a la misma conclusión: venderlo. Es una solución algo _sui generis _lo del volcán_._

—También lo pienso. Diría que sacada de una leyenda. Nicté comentó que los diamantes son las piedras del infierno porque se forman en el centro del planeta y por eso están malditos.

—¡Wow! Tendré que preguntarle cómo lo sabe. En fin, como ya estás más que decidida, aprovecha para disfrutar esos días.

—Es trabajo.

—Lo sé. Nada más piensa cuánto le gustaría a Tony verte algo bronceada cuando nades desnuda con él —le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Claudia! ¡Eres incorregible!

—Lo sé y por eso me quieres.

**Cinco días después**

Las dos naves transporte con el abastecimiento médico y de armas estaba listo para partir. En la pista, dos parejas se despedían.

—En tres días regresamos, Tony. Espero que te portes bien.

—Define portarse bien, mi querida capitana.

—Que me extrañes, pienses en mí y nada de andar viendo a otras mujeres.

—A la orden, capitana Hayes —pese ponerse serio, Tony se rio un poco—. Lo siento, Lisa. Me ganó la risa. Desde que te conozco, el resto de las mujeres del mundo dejó de moverme. Solamente cuídate mucho.

—Descuida, lo haré —y se dieron un beso profundo. Al verlos, el capitán Vinógradov azotó su cabeza contra el fuselaje de su VT por haberse comportado pésimo en su cita con Lisa.

_¡Idiota! Mil, no un millón de veces idiota. ¿Qué hice para merecer esta humillación? Yo que me las di de caballero inglés y el maldito buey almizclero que tengo en las tripas tenía que hacer su gracia. ¡Argh!_

Otra pareja vio lo que hacía el líder del Wolf tratando de entender lo que decía.

—¿Qué se trae Vinográdov?

—Ni idea, igual está recordando donde puso las llaves de su barraca. En fin, en lo que estoy de comisión, prométeme que te cuidarás, especialmente si llegas a salir a Nueva Macross.

—Está bien, capitán —para Nicté Andrade, ya era la enésima vez que oía esa petición de su novio—. Sabes que me sé cuidar perfectamente sola.

—Lo sé, pequeña. Disculpa si te fastidio. Entiende que con esos locos sueltos por los alrededores, me causa inquietud.

—Tú también cuídate, por favor. Vas muy lejos.

—Prometo cuidarme y regresar sano y salvo. Te veo en tres días.

Y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Ninguna de las dos parejas quería separarse. Sin embargo, había una misión que cumplir.

Tony y Nicté observaron atentamente desde un costado de la pista cómo el convoy despegaba rumbo al este y agitaron las manos para despedirlos.

—¡Chévere, hermanita! Como los gatos no están, los ratones haremos fiesta.

—Me agrada esa voz. ¿Y qué propones, Pirata de Vieques?

—Por lo pronto, hacer ejercicio. Y luego qué te parecen unos panqueques de avena con coulish de frambuesas de desayuno.

—Y ensalada de frutas tropicales con jugo de naranja. ¡Juega! Además —Nicté puso expresión de travesura—. ¿Tres noches de cine?

—Yo llevo las películas

—Y yo preparo las palomitas en la olla —chocaron sus palmas arriba de sus cabezas.

**Horas más tarde**

Los escuadrones Skull y Bermellón tuvieron patrullaje en las zonas cercanas a Cuidad Granito y alrededores de Nueva Macross. La reparación temporal que hicieran Acosta y Romanov ayudó un poco para evitar perder contacto con los pilotos. Varias veces, los ingenieros de sistemas fueron requeridos en la tacnet. Sammy capitalizól a oportunidad al deleitarse la pupila con el cuerpo bien trabajado de Acosta quien se sentía particularmente incómodo con aquellas miraditas.

—Teniente Acosta.

—Dime Andrea, Sammy. Todavía no me acostumbro al rango.

—Siento que le estoy hablando a una chica.

—Es la forma italiana de Andrés. A mi padre le gustó el nombrecito de Andrea Doria, comandante genovés que peleó contra los piratas bereberes del Mediterráneo durante el siglo XVI y me lo terminó poniendo —observando la tacnet para recuperar el audio—. Ya está. Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Estee —tragó saliva al sentirse acosado por esos ojos—. ¿Podrías decirle a tus compañeros que si tienen algún lío con sus celulares, computadoras, tablets o laptops, yo se las arreglo? Ando corto de dinero. Pueden buscarme en el laboratorio de cómputo para decirme del problema y ya fuera del turno, hago la reparación.

—Por supuesto. Es más —de su escritorio sacó su celular—. El mío se pasma cada que lo enciendo.

—Me lo llevo y te lo entrego a las 1700. Gracias.

—Eres un amor, Andy.

En media hora, toda la base Macross supo del servicio de reparación de dispositivos que hacía el teniente Acosta. Le sorprendió que recibiera continuas visitas de pilotos, soldados, marinos, personal de intendencia, administrativos y oficiales con un problemita en sus aparatos. Tal era el abasto de gente que hasta estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda a la simpática de Sammy. Incluso el mismo Romanov se quedó impactado con tantos encargos que también lo ayudó para aligerar un poco su carga de trabajo y compartir la ganancia. Para evitar futuras complicaciones con la Reina del Hielo Hayes en cuanto volviera, Acosta decidió que mejor lo buscaran afuera de la alambrada norte al término de su turno. Por lo pronto que siguieran yendo al laboratorio.

**Fin del turno. Pista 4**

—Delta 1, escuadrón Bermellón aproximándose a Macross. Solicito pista de aterrizaje.

—Entendido, Bermellón 2. Diríjase a pista 4.

—10 4, Delta 1 —a sus subalternas—. Ya escucharon, señoritas, pista 4. Otro día de patrulla tranquilo.

—Dirás aburrido, Max —corrigió Miriya y habló con Sammy—. Permiso para aterrizar, Delta 1.

—Adelante, Bermellón 3.

—De no ser por los acertijos de Max, habría sido soporífero, Miri —también a Sammy—. Bermellón 4, permiso para aterrizar.

—Concedido, Bermellón 4. Oye, Nicté. ¿Recuerdas al teniente Acosta?

—Uno de los ingenieros, ¿qué pasó? ¡Ah, ya sé! Debiste espantarlo con tus coquetos.

—¡Qué mala eres! —la piloto reía de la cara enfurruñada de Sammy—. Me pidió que le ayudara. Dijo que si teníamos problemas con nuestras computadoras, laptops o cualquier cosa de ésas, nos la repara a buen precio.

—¡Justo lo que necesito! Mi reproductor de música se trabó. ¿Dónde dices que lo puedo encontrar?

—Laboratorio de cómputo. En cuanto vuelva Lisa, afuera de la alambrada norte. Si no lo encuentras, también puedes decirle a Romanov. Te vas dar un gustito con ambos.

—Gracias, Delta 1._ Voy a tener que echar un volado para saber quién es más coqueta de las tres_.

El escuadrón Bermellón aterrizó suavemente en Macross. Antes de salir de turno, se reunieron con Roy Focker y Tony Arce para charlar unos minutos. Fue cuando la teniente Andrade le pidió a Tony esperarla en la alambrada sur en lo que iba a cómputo y le contó de las buenas nuevas sobre Acosta.

Cómputo se encontraba a dos metros del puente, jamás había ido a esa parte. Tocó la puerta y nadie abrió. La puerta estaba entreabierta y entró en silencio. La habitación estaba demasiado iluminada por lo que se deslumbró unos instantes.

—¿Hay alguien?

Sobre la mesa de trabajo vio varios circuitos y herramientas como cautines, pinzas y desarmadores. Fue cuando escuchó la voz de Romanov.

—Un minuto —salió de atrás de un mueble repleto de componentes electrónicos. Al ver a Nicté, hizo el saludo militar—. Teniente segundo Romanov.

—Teniente primera piloto aviador Andrade —respondió su saludo—. Me dijeron que puede ayudarme. Se descompuso mi reproductor de música.

Romanov tomó el aparato y lo examinó detenidamente.

—Siento no poder ayudarla. Tal vez mi compañero. Oye, Boa —gritando a alguien—. Te buscan.

Una voz grave se escuchó proveniente del fondo del lugar.

—¿Tipo de aparato?

—Reproductor de música, 16 GB. Entrada USB 4.0

—Con permiso. Es hora de retirarme. Teniente Andrade —hizo el saludo militar, mismo que correspondió Andrade y salió.

Unos minutos después se escucharon pasos en la habitación. Nicté estaba de espaldas curioseando por el lugar. Extrañamente se sintió observada y cuando se dio la vuelta…

—¿Nicté?

—¿Juan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el asombro de ambos fue mayúsculo.


	32. Vinculos

**Hola a todos:**

**Si se preguntaban por qué los he dejado en esta espera tan larga se ha debido a asuntos de salud de mi editor. Si, mi gato. Él es quien me acompaña cuando escribo mis relatos y leo cuanta cosa caiga en mis manos. A Dios gracias, ya está cada vez mejor. Los problemas que causa un mal diagnóstico.****Gracias por seguir mi fic. **

**Horas después. Base Pearl Harbor, Hawái**

El convoy de abastecimiento procedente de la base Macross llegó sin contrariedad alguna. Al pie de la escalinata, el almirante Stevens esperaba que descendiera la capitana Lisa Hayes. La escolta comandada por Rick Hunter recibía instrucciones del personal de tierra para acomodar los varitech en los hangares.

Al abrir la compuerta, la brisa cálida de Hawái acarició el cabello de Lisa quien en su vida había sentido el aire del trópico. Descendió con una carpeta en mano. De pronto, se vio a si misma haciendo exactamente lo mismo dos años antes cuando fue a pedir ayuda a su padre para evitar la guerra contra los zentraedis. Volvió al presente para reconocer que su padre,el almirante Donald Hayes, se había ido para siempre.

—Almirante Stevens —dijo la joven oficial con marcialidad sin dejar de ver fijamente su superior.

—Capitana Hayes —devolvió la venia—. Un honor tenerla aquí. Espero que la travesía haya sido agradable.

—Ningún contratiempo, señor —mostrándole la lista—. Aquí está todo lo que nos requirió. Puede revisarlo usted mismo para verificar que esté todo en orden.

El almirante Stevens calló unos minutos leyendo el informe. Tras hacerlo, sacó un bolígrafo de su camisa de manga corta para firmar.

—Me asombra el detalle que puso en el informe. Muy impresionante —se volvió para dar una orden—. ¡Ya, muchachos! Pueden descargar.

En cuestión de minutos, varios montacargas se acomodaron juntos a los transportes. Fue cuando los miembros de la escolta llegaron con Lisa.

—Capitana Hayes. Los varitech ya están en los hangares —afirmó Rick—. Esperamos órdenes.

—Por el momento es todo, capitán Hunter. Vayan a descansar.

—Sí, señora —los demás pilotos se fueron a las barracas. Únicamente Rick permaneció al lado de Lisa.

La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que el almirante Stevens se uniera a la conversación.

—¿Capitán Richard Arthur Hunter?

—Sí, señor —respondió con firmeza.

—Capitán Hunter, él es el almirante Keanu Stevens, jefe de la base Pearl Harbor.

—Almirante —Rick también lo saludó.

—Has crecido bastante, chico. La última vez que supe de ti tenías tres años. Mírate, tienes los ojos de tu padre.

—¿Usted conoció al padre del capitán Hunter?

—Y al suyo, capitana Hayes. Es difícil olvidar a un tipo con el carácter del mismísimo demonio. Vengan, tomemos un refrigerio.

**Laboratorio de cómputo. Base Macross**

El silencio sepulcral era incómodo. Solamente se observaban midiendo el terreno. Alguno de los dos debía romperlo a como diera lugar.

—¿Qué haces en Macross?

—Soy uno de los nuevos ingenieros de sistemas. ¿Se puede saber cómo han sobrevivido?

—¿Desde la muerte de Salvatti? Diría que de pura chiripa.

—Corrección. Desde el mismo Salvatti. Las instalaciones estaban hechas una mierda. Ya hubieran hecho algo con los roedores. Ya te respondí, te toca.

—Me transfirieron. A los tres meses que llegué, tuvimos un problemita con la clavija de la tacnet. Debiste ver el desmadre que se armó.

—Me imagino —se cruzó de brazos—. Sammy, Kim y Vanessa me contaron que gracias a una oficial recién llegada, un escuadrón completo permanece vivo. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

—Algo debía hacer. Esos pilotos eran mi responsabilidad —respondió con humildad—.Por cierto, gracias.

—¿De qué?

—Por haberme enseñado a cambiar clavijas y a improvisar un destornillador.

—Ángel del Puente. Suena demasiado extravagante para mi gusto.

—¡Ah, las Conejitas! ¡Aguas! Son bastante chismositas.

—¿Son peligrosas? Porque me ven con unos ojos.

—Únicamente si les das motivos. Son muy tranquilas. Y si te ven así, es por tus hombros.

—Ventajas de la natación —la observó detenidamente causando incomodidad en la teniente Andrade al grado de sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres chivearme?

—Déjame ver el dispositivo —examinándolo a detalle.

—Lo último que me hubiera imaginado es verte aquí en Macross.

—La milicia es el mejor trabajo del mundo, comida y techo jamás faltan. ¿Sabes? Echo de menos nuestras caminatas por la ciudad, nuestras charlas. ¿Por qué no ser amigos otra vez? Antes de ser novios, nos llevábamos bien.

Nicté Andrade dijo con resolución.

—Veremos —volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca—. Debo irme. ¿Cuándo estará listo mi reproductor de música? Lo necesito lo antes posible.

—Te aviso con Sammy. Suerte.

La joven piloto salió del laboratorio de cómputo con el corazón agitado. Después de varias sesiones con Lourdes, finalmente aceptó que un reencuentro con su ex como deseo hasta la obsesión era algo imposible y helo aquí de nuevo en su camino. Respiró profundamente y volvió a los hangares.

En eso, Romanov regresó con una charola con comida y algunas Petit Cola. Encontró a Acosta parado en medio de la habitación con un objeto en sus manos.

—¡Listo, camarada! Llegaron las provisiones para nuestras horas extras —jamás obtuvo respuesta—. Oye —usó su bastón para darle un ligero toque en la cabeza que lo despertó de su mundo—, ¿qué te pasa?

El ingeniero mexicano solamente suspiró con pesar.

—Nada. Terminemos de una vez y luego ¿qué te parece una partida de _Halo_ en línea?

—¡Perfecto! Espero que ahora sí pueda derrotar a ese _Gafas Oscuras._

Romanov emitió un quejido tras poner la charola en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, compañero?

—Este maldito dolor fantasma —sudando, se sentó y se retiró la prótesis de su pierna. De su bolsillo sacó unas pastillas que se tomó—. Creí que después de un tiempo pasaría, pero sigue igual. Ya no aguanto. Tengo miedo de volverme adicto a los analgésicos como el demente del Dr. House.

—_Halo_ puede esperar —extrajo un bolígrafo de su guerrera para susurrarle—. Sujeto A-PDR, proyecto prótesis de pierna.

**Comedor, base Pearl Harbor, Hawái**

—Como les decía. Vietnam fue un infierno donde solamente los más fieros podían sobrevivir de los _charlies._

—¿_Charlies_? —Lisa pareció no entender.

—Los guerrilleros vietcong —terció Stevens—. Así los llamábamos vulgarmente. Gracias a Pops, tu padre —dirigiéndose a Rick— mi unidad y yo salvamos el trasero. Un gran piloto, igual que _Rey de Corazones_ Focker. ¿Te contó de esos días, muchacho?

—Pops procuraba no hablar de esos días, almirante. Solamente recordaba a otro amigo suyo, _Bazuka_, el soldado con más agallas que pudo conocer.

Stevens comenzó a reír estrepitosamente a carcajadas.

—¿Es usted, almirante —preguntó Lisa intrigada.

—Sí —el jefe de la base puso una mirada nostálgica—. Mi nombre de guerra. Todavía sigo teniendo puntería pese a los años. _Bond _Hayes también era muy certero.

—¿Mi padre disparando una bazuka? Pensé que solamente era buen tirador de pistola y rifle.

—Ese infeliz era capaz de usar cualquier arma de tiro y NUNCA FALLABA UNA DIANA. En fin, volveremos a reunirnos algún día. Y bien, ¿ya tienen pensado qué hacer en estos días que les quedan en Hawái? Puedo llevarlos a conocer el Arizona y otros lugares de la antigua Tierra.

—Precisamente, almirante. Necesitamos su ayuda.

—Todo por ayudar a los hijos de mis mejores amigos.

**Base Macross. Barraca de Tony Arce**

—Maratón de _La pantera rosa _con Peter Sellers. ¿Cuál escoges, mi amor?

—Yo diría que… —tapándose los ojos—. De tin marín de do pingüe… ¡Ésta! _La pantera rosa_.

—La historia comienza. Suena bien. ¿Palomitas de maíz?

—Listas, capitán.

Mientras veían la película riéndose de las escenas chuscas, Nicté Andrade comentó en voz baja.

—¿Qué habría hecho Clouseau si descubre que su mujer le ponía los cuernos con _El Fantasma_?

—No habría historia. Así de simple. Eso es lo simpático, Clouseau vive en su propio mundo —y dio un largo suspiro—. ¿Cómo estará Lisa?

—Han de estar bien. De lo contrario, nos habrían notificado. Yo también extraño mucho a Rick —calló unos segundos—. Juan está en Macross.

Ante aquella declaración, el capitán Arce se atragantó con las palomitas. Tosió vigorosamente para recuperar el aliento. Nicté le dio golpes en la espalda. Tomó un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta.

—¡La puta que lo parió! —se volvió hacia su hermana con preocupación y enojo en su mirada—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Tranquilo, grandote. Fue un encuentro frío. Ni me tocó ni me propuso nada indecoroso.

—Más le vale. Porque ese comemierda casi te mata y…—Nicté Andrade puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

—Ese capítulo se terminó, Tony. Estoy con Richard Hunter. Cada día me siento mejor. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Nic —la abrazó y le besó la frente—. Por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás de ese tipejo.

—Así será, Tony. Debes decirle a Rick que eres el mejor guardaespaldas que tengo en su ausencia.

Y ambos rieron de la broma.

**Al día siguiente. Hawái**

Luego de su explicación, el almirante Stevens ayudó a Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter a deshacerse del último lazo que la unía con Karl Riber. Personalmente decidió acompañarlos.

Vestidos de civil, a bordo de la vieja avioneta Sesna 5300 que estaba en la base, el trío se dirigió al Parque Nacional de los Volcanes de Hawái en la Gran isla. Stevens llevó su vieja bazuka, _Pele,_ en honor a la diosa del fuego de su tierra natal. Rick fue pilotando desde Oahu mientras Lisa le contaba por enésima vez al jefe Stevens del consejo que su cuñada le había dado.

—Mi abuela también nos contaba lo mismo de pequeños. Esas piedras brillantes son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Muy bien, chicos. He aquí el Kilahuea. Hunter, trata de acercarte lo más posible al cráter sin que lleguen los vapores. Tenemos el viento a favor.

—Entendido, señor.

—Eso es, Rick. Lo tienes.

El Kilahuea se elevaba imponente escurriendo espesísima lava por sus laderas. Era un espectáculo tanto maravilloso como mortal. Ante la vista, Lisa sacó el estuche con el anillo y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su corazón dándole el último adiós.

—¿Lista, capitana Hayes? —el almirante Stevens preparó un cartucho donde poner el anillo.

—Sí, señor. Es hora.

El almirante Stevens entonó un canto en lengua hawaiana pidiendo a la diosa del fuego Pele purificara el anillo para que Lisa pudiera ser feliz con un nuevo compañero. Hecho esto, cargó la bazuka, se la llevó al hombro y disparó directo al cráter que tenían enfrente. Todo ocurrió en minutos.

—Misión cumplida, oficiales. Volvamos a la base. Ya que todavía es muy temprano, vayan a divertirse. No todos los días se viene a Hawái.

Lisa y Rick no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar en tan exótico sitio. Por su parte, Lisa Hayes se dedicó a visitar museos, aprender algo de la cultura hawaiana: intentó bailar hula, pero aceptó que lo de la danza no era lo suyo. En cambio, consiguió hacer preciosos collares hawaianos de diversos materiales como hojas, flores y conchas marinas. Fue a la playa para disfrutar del mar y tomar baños de sol. Esa fresca brisa y el oleaje le recordaban ampliamente a su Pirata.

Por su parte, Rick sobrevoló en la Sesna las islas en compañía del almirante Stevens que le contaba de la juventud de su padre y del padre de Roy Focker en aquellos días como soldados en Vietnam. Él también tenía muy presente en su memoria a cierta joven de pelo tornasol cuando contempló el ocaso desde la ventana de su barraca el último día de su misión.

Desgraciadamente, el mal tiempo llegó al archipiélago. La lluvia y los vientos huracanados eran tan fuertes que el retorno a Nueva Macross tuvo que retrasarse por cuatro días más..


	33. Punto sin regreso

—Ulises al 90%. Hayes y Hunter siguen en el exterior. Sistema de vigilancia activado.

**Base Pearl Harbor, Hawái**

—Sí, Claudia. El clima nos tiene aquí varados. No sé cuándo volvamos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

—Te tocaron vacaciones forzosas, amiga. Los zentraedis rebeldes están muy tranquilos. Ninguna de nuestras patrullas se ha topado con ellos. Sospecho que tal vez pudieran ser los autores de los homicidios de miembros de la RDF.

—¿Se lo han comentado a Exedore?

—Negativo. Es solamente una posibilidad. Además, carecemos de pruebas que respalden esa teoría.

—¿Quién estará cometiendo esas muertes?

—Tarde que temprano lo descubriremos. Tenlo por seguro.

—Claudia, hazme un favor. Avísale a Tony.

—Ajá, descuida. Conociendo a Rick también querrá que le diga a Nicté. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue lo del volcán?

—Puedo decir —sacudiéndose las manos—, que ese episodio está más que concluido.

—A tu regreso, me cuentas. Cuídense mucho. Los esperamos.

Al poco de terminar la comunicación, se desataron una serie de escaramuzas entre los zentraedis micronizados en varios centros fabriles de Ciudad Granate. Nadie resultó herido, sin embargo un número significativo de rebeldes partió con rumbo desconocido hacia el sur.

Aquella noche, el escuadrón Bermellón regresó cerca de las 2000 horas, mientras que el Skull permanecería en Monumento unas horas más para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Las Conejitas les avisaron a los Sterling por medio de la tacnet que recogieron a Dana, con fiebre, de la guardería y que estaría con ellas.

—Disculpa que no te llevemos, Ángel —Max le explicó brevemente lo de su hija—. Avísanos de que llegaste a casa con bien.

—Cualquier cosa, llámenme para saber de la niña.

—Gracias, Nicté —Miriya la tomó de las manos.

Los Sterling salieron raudos a casa de Vanessa. La teniente Andrade se quedó pensando en sus opciones para emprender el regreso. Era casi seguro que volvería sola. Lo que más deseaba era comer algo. Se moría de hambre. Cuando salió del hangar, se encontró con Preston.

—Buenas noches, teniente. ¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta su casa?

—Buenas noches, Preston. Gracias. Mejor quédese, todavía faltan el Skull y el Apollo.

—De ninguna manera. Si el capitán Hunter o el capitán Arce o el mismo mayor Focker se enteran que volvió sola a su barraca, soy hombre muerto —expresó con angustia.

—Tranquilo, Preston. Le propongo algo. En cuanto llegue a mi barraca, me comunico con usted. ¿Acepta?

El viejo mecánico se quedó pensando en lo que se dirigían a la salida. Iba a responder cuando alguien más se le adelantó.

—Buenas noches —quiso la casualidad que se encontraran con Romanov en el puesto de vigilancia de Jarvis.

—Buenas noches, teniente. ¿Qué hace tan tarde por acá? —a Nicté—. Teniente Andrade, le presentó al teniente Romanov, ingeniero en sistemas.

—Ya tenía el gusto. Teniente, buenas noches.

—Terminar unas cosas, mecánico Preston —respondió apoyando las dos manos en su bastón mirando—. ¿Jornada intensa?

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Va para el barrio militar? Si gusta, podemos ir juntos.

La piloto del Bermellón 4 aceptó. Preston se quedó más tranquilo y volvió a esperar el arribo del escuadrón Skull.

—Puedo decir que soy afortunado esta noche.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, me preguntaba cómo me las arreglaría para volver a casa. Con eso de las medidas especiales de seguridad.

—Solamente es si vamos a la ciudad, teniente.

—De todos modos, cuando una persona o un grupo criminal tienen el objetivo de lastimar, lo cumplen. Sea donde sea y como sea.

—En eso sí tiene razón. Nada más es cosa de tomar precauciones y evitar pasarse de confiados —cambiando el tema—. ¿Le gusta Nueva Macross?

—Mejor háblame de tú, somos jóvenes. Me haces sentir viejo. Apenas tengo 26 años.

—Está bien ¿Y qué tal Macross? ¿Te gusta?

—No puedo quejarme después que la mayor parte del planeta quedó hecha polvo. Me siento extraño entre los aliens. Creo que en cualquier momento alguno puede intentar atacarme.

—Mejor llámalos zentran si son hombres o meltran, mujeres. Aliens resulta demasiado ofensivo desde mi punto de vista. Es como si te dijeran rojo.

—¿Rojo? Me parece estar escuchando a mis abuelos despotricar contra los bolcheviques. En fin, gracias por el consejo. Mi cuello está muy lindo como para que me cuelguen.

—Si los tratas como te gustaría que te traten, tienes el camino asegurado para una amistad interplanetaria.

—La máxima más antigua de la civilización. Oye, ¿te gustaría cenar? Todavía es temprano. Así podemos seguir hablando de zentrans y meltrans.

—¿Solos tú y yo?

—Nada más como compañeros. Así conozco más de cerca al Ángel del Puente.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, respondió.

—Es Ángel de Acero. Sí, ¿por qué no? Nada más que…

—Sí, ya sé. Las reglas. ¿Vamos bien para su barraca?

Casualmente, ambos vivían en la misma calle con una separación de 10 casas. Romanov la dejó en su domicilio, acordando pasar por ella en 15 minutos más tarde para que se cambiara de ropa. Se puso ropa cómoda: un blusón de cuadros guinda, con franjas azules oscuro y blanco y unos leggins gris jaspe, una chamarra morada y flats negros. En cuanto sonó el timbre, tomó su bolsa.

—¿Lista? Ojalá te apetezca la comida oriental —Romanov traía tenis rojos, un pantalón de mezclilla roto en los muslos, una gorra de béisbol y el jersey de la selección rusa de hockey—. Me comentaron de un muy buen sitio en la ciudad. ¿No es así, Boa?

Acosta estaba chateando en su celular cuando levantó la vista para toparse con la de Nicté, una mirada gentil. Vestía playera color hueso con tres botones abiertos, pantalón cargo arena, mocasines café y una chamarra azul. _¡Demonios, sigue tan linda!._

_Parece que está decidido que mi prueba sea volver a convivir contigo por unos minutos. _Nicté Andrade reconoció que ese momento sería un desafío para sus emociones y recuerdos.

—¡Eh, Super Mario! ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos en privado? —recalcó la última palabra —se alejaran lo suficiente para que no los escucharan—. Cuando dijiste que tenías un compañero para ir a cenar a la ciudad, pensé en otra persona. No sé, Hopkins o cualquier otro.

—¿Y dónde está el problema? —puso mirada incisiva.

—¿Cómo que "dónde"? Es una chica —expuso nervioso.

—¡Tonterías! Vela desde este punto de vista: sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al ver los gestos y las muecas de discusión, Andrade preguntó:

—¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, solamente nos poníamos de acuerdo para el restaurante.

**Minutos después. Nyan Nyan**

El Nyan Nyan seguía siendo el restaurante más famoso de Nueva Macross por ser el sitio de donde Minmei salió a la fama. Diariamente y toda hora, los admiradores pasaban a dejarle regalos, tarjetas y otras chucherías para que sus familiares pudieran entregárselos a la artista. A su vez, el establecimiento mantenía su popularidad debido a la sazón de tío Max y su excelente servicio.

El trío de jóvenes llegó justo cuando tía Lena acababa de asignar mesa a una pareja.

—Buenas noches. Bienvenidos al Nyan Nyan. ¿Cuántas personas?

—Tres, por favor —respondió Acosta. Hacía mucho que no estaba ahí. De golpe, le vinieron los recuerdos de sus días en el SDF-1.

—En un momento —cuando la madre de Lynn Kyle se fijó en la chica, su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Nicté Andrade?

—Sí, señora. ¿Nos conocemos?

Tía Lena llamó a uno de los meseros:

—Dile al chef Max que venga de inmediato.

El mesero cumplió la orden. Corrió hacia la cocina y volvió con tío Max.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tengo tres órdenes de pato laqueado a medio terminar.

—¡Max, cariño! Tenemos visitas —señaló con la cabeza hacia la piloto militar.

—¡Hija mía! —dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Hasta que te dejas ver. Rick nos ha hablado tanto de ti ¿Dónde está? —buscando a alguien más.

—Cumpliendo un servicio. Estará de vuelta en dos o tres días.

—Ese muchacho, siempre tan dedicado. ¿Viniste sola?

—Con unos compañeros del trabajo, señor —presentando a Romanov y Acosta—. Son del área de cómputo.

—¡Loado sea Buda! —exclamó tío Max y se dirigió los dos muchachos—. ¿Podrían ayudarme con la computadora, por favor? La caja registradora se ha vuelto loca.

Los dos ingenieros se vieron entre sí. Acosta aceptó el reto. Romanov lo observó trabajar. El asunto fue muy sencillo de resolver: se había alterado la configuración de las comandas recibidas y solicitadas. En cinco minutos, terminó.

—Con esto será suficiente —sentenció Acosta—. Un detalle puede poner patas arriba cualquier máquina.

—¿Cuánto te debo, chico?

—No, señor Max. Kyle se sentiría muy ofendido.

—Un momento —examinándolo detenidamente—. Lena, ¿no es aquel amigo que Kyle conoció en unas competencias de natación?

Tía Lena se acercó ante aquella pregunta. Tras observarlo unos instantes, mencionó:

—Es cierto, querido. Venía aquí con mi amado hijo hace dos años —dirigiéndose a Acosta con mirada suplicante—. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Lo siento. Desde hace un año dejé de estar en contacto con Kyle. Espero que esté bien.

—A mi Kyle le daría mucho gusto verte —declaró la mujer—. Pasen a la mesa. La casa invita esta noche.

—Pero señora… —comentó Nicté Andrade también estuvo observando trabajar a al que fue su pareja.

—No hay pero que valga. Eres la novia de Rick —dijo contundente tío Max.

Ante aquella afirmación, Acosta volteó con verdadera extrañeza. Permaneció callado el resto de la cena. En cambio, Romanov entró en confianza tras escuchar las historias del tío Max en Macross durante la construcción del SDF-1

Rollo primavera, camarón rebozado, chow mein de res, arroz frito, cerdo en agridulce, acompañados con té de jazmín, fueron los platillos que deleitaron a los tres oficiales. Tía Lena pasaba a verlos cada determinado tiempo para saber si necesitaban algo más. Fue cuando Nicté aprovechó para preguntarles cómo sabían de lo suyo con Rick. La mujer le confesó que el líder del Bermellón los visitó unas semanas atrás y les mostró la foto que llevaba consigo en su cartera.

—Rick dice que gracias a ti, volvió a creer en el amor —en ese preciso instante sirvieron lichis en almíbar como postre.

Tiempo después se despidieron.

—Gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa —Romanov traía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sobándose el abdomen. Estaba satisfecho.

—Vuelvan cuando gusten. Serán bienvenidos —dijeron los dos esposos.

Los tres oficiales volvieron al barrio militar en taxi. Se detuvieron en la barraca de Romanov para que bajara, necesitaba tomar su medicina. A partir de ahí, Acosta acompañó a Nicté Andrade hasta su casa. El silencio de su acompañante solamente significaba una cosa. Cuando llegaron a su destino...

—¿Quién es ese tal Rick?—Acosta estaba ofuscado.

—El capitán Rick Hunter, mi superior del escuadrón Bermellón.

—¿Ese cabeza de cagarrutas? ¡Hubieras encontrado algo mejor!

—¿Y quién te crees para decirme con quién puedo salir? Si mal no recuerdo, la relación se terminó.

Acosta se dio la vuelta y bajó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Pensé que todavía me querías. Que podríamos volver.

—Te amé, Juan. Simplemente me di la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona.

—Con un cabrón que en cualquier momento te deja viuda o que te va a estar engañando —se giró con ira en su rostro—. Todavía siento cosas por ti.

—Que te has callado. ¿O qué fue el mensajito ése de que recordabas cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿Un error? ¡Un cuerno!

—¡Estaba borracho! Me sentía solo.

—Sí, claro. De seguro te cortó la última tipa con la que estuviste.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —la tomó de los brazos—. Te tengo tatuada a fuego en el alma. Te extraño mucho.

—¡Suéltame! —se deshizo del agarre—. Tú mismo tomaste la decisión de terminar.

—Fue la mayor pendejada que cometí. Lo siento, jamás quise lastimarte. Es que me dio miedo de que te volvieras piloto de combate. Esa pinche angustia de no saber si volverías. Se me hizo más fácil huir.

—¿Y por eso me quisiste cortar las alas? ¿Por miedo a perderme? Eso fue justo lo que pasó. La relación se fue al carajo.

—O que te fueras con alguno de esos uniformados. Pasabas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo. Desde que mataron a mis padres y mi hermano Beto, me siento tremendamente mal. Eso parece que jamás te importó. ¿Y qué hiciste? Te largaste a jugar a las guerritas.

—¿Tú pensaste que yo te podía engañar? ¡Es el colmo! Tal parece que nunca me conociste. Esa maldita posesividad tuya que tanto me molestaba. ¿Y qué seguía? ¿Ponerme una burka y seguirte a todos lados?

Todos perdimos familia, amigos y hogar. Tony, Fátima, Carmina, Flavio, Carlos. Todos. No me vengas conque eres el único.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica dulce que eras? Jamás me habías hablado de esa manera.

—La guerra nos cambia. Bien lo sabes.

—A veces sueño con nuestra última noche. El cuerpo se me enchina y cuando abro los ojos, la cama está vacía. Sin tu calor, sin tu aroma de mujer.

Ante aquellas palabras, la memoria de ambos voló a ese tiempo cuando eran novios. Sus frecuentes idas al cine con su respectivo faje, los besos húmedos en el parque cuando era de noche. La nostalgia buscaba apoderarse de la piloto, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Encontrarás a alguien —dijo sin más.

—No como tú —suavemente con el dorso de su mano, intentó acariciar aquel rostro tan amado y ella desvió la cabeza para evitarlo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Ya es tarde. Buenas noches, Juan —entró a su barraca. Después de cerrar, se apoyó contra la puerta. Fue cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Andrade.

—Hola, Ángel. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar a tu casa?

—Ningún problema, Max. ¿Cómo está Dana?

—Tuvo una reacción a la vacuna del sarampión que le aplicaron esta mañana. El doctor Doménico recomendó que descansara, tomara líquidos y nada de luces brillantes en su cuarto. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado telefoneando.

—Lo bueno que solamente fue eso. El teniente Romanov me invitó a cenar.

—¿Ustedes solos a la ciudad? —se sobresaltó su voz.

—Con otra persona. Ya sabes, grupos. Quería conocer al Ángel de Acero.

—¡Ah, bueno! Te veo mañana. Descansa.

—Igualmente. Besos a Dana.

Tras colgar, la teniente Andrade tomó una de las fotos de Rick Hunter como piloto de la 1ª. Guerra Mundial que recientemente había puesto sobre la repisa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Acosta volvió con Romanov, pues compartían barraca en lo que terminaban de arreglar la del ruso. Fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de crema de mezcal, le dio un sorbo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del electrodoméstico. Vio la botella con repulsión y la arrojó contra la pared haciéndose añicos. El amor de su vida estaba con otro.


	34. Semillas de duda

Tras varios días de ausencia, la misión de abastecimiento volvió de Hawái alrededor de las 1200. Los miembros de la expedición se encontraban hambrientos y cansados, sobre todo echaban de menos a sus seres queridos. Tal vez la visita al archipiélago haya sido mágica, pero nada comparado con el hogar.

La capitana Lisa Hayes regresó liberada de una atadura del pasado. Sentía que todas las energía que alguna vez le fueron robadas con la muerte de Karl Riber regresaban incrementadas a su ser. Deseaba estar con Tony Arce y se le hacía eterno el tiempo para verlo. En cuanto a Rick Hunter, agradecía recuperar a su gran amiga Lisa. Reconoció que se llevaban mejor que como pareja. Él también necesitaba estar con su pareja, la teniente Nicté Andrade.

Una vez en tierra luego de los consabidos reportes, Rick fue a refrescarse para más tarde reunirse con Lisa en la cafetería. Ver aquel par juntos causó conmoción entre los comensales. De entrada, algunos pensaron que habían retomado su relación de pareja, mas al verlos despedirse sin aventase los platos les dejó claro que la telenovela Hayes-Hunter concluyó para siempre. Aunque decir que estuvieron tranquilos durante la misión sería mentir, pues volvieron a sus tradicionales peleas de si él la desobedecía en los protocolos de la misión o de si ella no entendía el campo de batalla. En fin, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La capitana Hayes fue al hangar del Skull donde encontró a Tony Arce limpiando algunos componentes del motor de su varitech mientras escuchaba su reproductor de música, bailando y cantando salsa con muy buen ritmo. No obstante, al verlo sumamente concentrado, la 1ª. Oficial tuvo una idea juguetona.

—Capitán Arce, ¿qué significa esto? —se puso delante de él con los brazos cruzados al frente, cara de pocos amigos y con su pie tamborileando en el piso.

Al sentir inmediatamente esa "vibra", Arce se cuadró ante su superior.

—Capitana Hayes, señora —hizo el saludo militar tragando frío.

De pronto, aquella cara de tormenta se transformó en una brisa de cálidas carcajadas de travesura.

—¡Caíste! Así tienes de sucia la conciencia.

—¡Virgen Santa! —dejó salir el aire que contenía—. Capitana, me dio un gran susto.

—¿Cómo se portó durante mi ausencia, piloto Arce? ¿Cumplió órdenes al pie de la letra?

—Sí, señora —Tony esbozó esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto le encantaba a Lisa—. Por lo que veo usted también. ¿Puedo decirle algo personal?

—Sí, adelante.

—La playa la trajo de buen humor.

—Te traje algo —extendiéndole una bolsita de papel kraft con cinta—. Espero te guste.

Tony desató lentamente el listón y metió la mano ante la mirada expectante de la chica.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—De maravilla. Recabé mucha información para actualizar nuestros archivos. De ahora en adelante, habrá más comunicación con el archipiélago. Hay tanto qué conocer. Sé que te encantaría ir. El mar está hermoso, cada ola me hacía recordarte.

—Sabía que volverías. Igual te tardabas un poco por el mal clima. Lo bueno que ibas con Hunter para cuidarte. Eso me tenía tranquilo —volviendo al paquete, Tony sacó un tarro que destapó, aspiró su aroma y sonrió pícaramente—. ¡Mmmm! ¿Sabes cuántas cosas podremos hacer con esto?

—No sé, capitán Arce. Mejor dígamelo.

Por respuesta, Tony puso su pierna derecha paralela a la izquierda de Lisa para que sus rodillas se tocaran.

—Te quiero, Tony.

—Te amo, Lisa.

En otro hangar, Rick Hunter encontró a Nicté Andrade trepada sobre las alas del Bermellón 4 lavándolo. Se acercó en silencio.

—Falta la mancha de la capota, teniente.

—¿Cuál mancha? —expresó extrañada. Al voltear, su rostro de iluminó y bajó rápidamente por la escalerilla para llegar con él—. Bienvenido, señor —haciendo el saludo militar mismo que respondió su superior.

—Descanse. Hoy sí vamos a ir donde te dije. Así que nada de planes después del turno, ¿entendido, teniente Andrade?

—A la orden, mi capitán —hizo el saludo militar sonriéndole.

—Me encanta cómo se oye "mi capitán" cuando estamos fuera de la base, pero escucharlo aquí es simplemente delicioso.

Se tomaron de la mano como acostumbraban, acariciándose los dorsos sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

**Fin de turno. Barraca de Nicté Andrade**

Rick, vestido de civil con su traje azul marino, camisa azul claro, corbata roja y mocasines negros; esperaba a que su novia terminara de arreglarse. Por fin tendría lugar la ocasión que se viera cancelada por el malentendido de semanas atrás entre él, Lisa y Nicté Andrade.

En pocos minutos estuvo lista. Llevaba un vestido recto arriba de la rodilla en varios tonos de azul y lila, zapatillas de charol negro de tacón bajo y un rebozo color crema, además de maquillaje natural y dos peinetas con pedreríaen su cabello.

—¡Wow! ¡Estás hermosa!

—Gracias. Me tienes intrigada, ¿a quién vamos a visitar?

—A mi familia —la chica se sorprendió en extremo.

**Barraca de Lisa Hayes**

—¿Lista?

—Sé delicado, por favor —dijo nerviosa.

—Relájate, mi cielo. Espero lo disfrutes.

En unos minutos, las manos de Tony se movieron lentamente trazando círculos sobre la piel de Lisa. La capitana se dejó llevar por un cúmulo de sensaciones. Al inicio, hubo un dolor intenso que poco a poco se dispersó para dar paso a un placer inigualable. En poco tiempo, su garganta emitió suaves gemiditos.

—Dime si te estoy lastimado para detenerme, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, cariño. Sigue, por favor —con voz entrecortada.

—¿Segura? Todavía te siento tensa y mañana puedes estar adolorida.

—Así me sentí cuando me lo propusiste, pero ahora quiero continuar.

Tony Arce siguió con tan singular muestra de afecto. Finalizó con broche de oro besando con devoción cada dedo de los pies de su pareja.

—¿Mejor? —se levantó hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos.

—Muchísimo. Gracias, amor. Creo que jamás me habían dado un masaje en los pies —se puso sus pantuflas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. Un viaje tan largo como el de Hawái puede estresar demasiado los músculos de las piernas —salió con una toalla lila secándose las manos para después regresarla a su sitio—. Me encantó el regalo. Aceite extra virgen de coco y tu aroma son una mezcla explosiva que debe ser considerado secreto militar. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, Tony —y se besaron otra vez por largo rato.

Lisa sonrió y lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara para sentarse a su lado. Prendieron la pantalla para ver una película, _El guardaespaldas_. Sin embargo, la joven se quedó dormida debido al cansancio. Su novio fue por una frazada para cubrirla y se quedó con ella toda la noche.

**Horas después. Restaurante Nyan Nyan**

—¡Rick! Nos vistas tan poco —Tía Lena lo abrazó cubriéndolo de besos—. Max, querido —llamando a alguien en la cocina, pues el lugar tenía pocos clientes—. ¡Es Rick!

Corriendo a trompicones, Tío Max llegó a la puerta y tomó a Rick por los hombros.

—¡Chico! ¡Mírate nada más! Cada día estás más fuerte.

—Tío Max, Tía Lena, quiero presentarles a mi novia, Nicté Andrade. Amor, ellos son mi familia.

—Hola, pequeña. Es bueno verte otra vez —afirmó la mujer y también la abrazó.

Rick, sorprendido, atinó a preguntar:

—¿Ya se conocían?

—Vino a cenar hace unos días con unos compañeros del trabajo.

—¡Menos mal! —el joven piloto lanzó un profundo suspiro, aunque tenía un sentimiento de intranquilidad—. Pensé que habías venido sola.

—Hay reglas, amor. También pude venir con las chicas —a Tío Max y Tía Lena—. Un gusto volver a verlos, señores Lynn.

—Y a nosotros tenerte aquí. Puedes decirnos Tío Max y Tía Lena —dijo el chef al piloto—. Rick, te sacaste la lotería —guiñándole un ojo—. Ojalá pronto nos den nietos —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho esbozando una sonrisa de mucho orgullo.

—Max… —su voz adquirió tono de gravedad.

—¿Qué dije? —después de años de convivencia, sabía que su esposa le estaba llamando la atención de forma discreta. Fue cuando volteó a ver donde le indicaban: los dos pilotos estaban sonriendo apenados, tan rojos como los tablones con caracteres chinos del local—. ¡Oh, disculpen! —estaba avergonzado rascándose la nuca—. Pasen, pasen. La cena de hoy es especial.

Mientras comían tranquilamente, Rick Hunter no pudo evitar preguntar con cierta sospecha.

—¿Compañeros del trabajo? Siempre sales o con Tony o tus amigas.

—Tu pregunta es confusa. ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—No quiero que te molestes, pero necesito saber quiénes eran y qué hacías con ellos.

—Eso de con quién salgo y qué hago me suena a padre sobreprotector —en tono de molestia—. Te lo diré únicamente por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Vine con Evgeni Romanov y Andrea Acosta, los nuevos ingenieros de sistemas que llegaron hace poco.

Mientras estuviste fuera, regresaba a casa o con Tony, o Max y Miri o con las chicas. Nada más que la última vez, Dana tuvo una reacción a la vacuna del sarampión y sus papás no pudieron llevarme. Coincidí con Romanov a la salida y nos acompañamos durante el camino. Me invitó a cenar como agradecimiento. Acosta, su compañero, fue con nosotros.

Procura evitarnos estos papelones, Rick. Tal parece que desconfiaras de mí.

—Claro que confío en ti. Es que se me hizo raro que salieras con otras personas —más convencido, agregó—. Recuérdame agradecerles que te cuidaran. Las cosas no están bien para descuidarse.

—Oye, cambiado de tema, ¿qué tal Hawái? ¿Cómo es?

—¡Es fabuloso! Las islas están como si la Lluvia de la Muerte nunca sucediera: el mar embravecido, las playas de arena blanca, los volcanes arrojando lava. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. De cierta manera, se me cumplió un sueño.

—A ver, cuéntame.

—Cuando estábamos en el circo aéreo, Roy y yo le pedimos varias veces a mi padre que fuéramos a Hawái a presentar nuestros actos. Pops nos dijo que era complicado porque tendríamos que gastar mucho en transporte. Comenzamos a recorrer la costa Oeste después de eso.

Roy soñaba con ser el rey del surf en Waikiki y conquistar a las nativas. Desgraciadamente, al poco tiempo comenzó la guerra mundial, mi hermano se fue y el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Viste el Arizona?

—Claro que sí. Te repito, Hawái está completamente intacta.

—Me están dando ganas de ir.

—Yo te llevaré. Recorrí bien la zona, especialmente las zonas naturales.

—¿A pie?

—No, volando con Stevens, el jefe del área.

—Lo dicho, mi amor. En tu vida pasada fuiste un halcón. Aclárame un punto.

—¿Qué deseas saber, pequeña? —degustaba un lichi en almíbar.

—¿Cómo es que los Lynn son tu familia?

—¿Recuerdas que Minmei y yo estuvimos atrapados 12 días en el SDF-1? Por haber cuidado de ella, literalmente me adoptaron. Siempre que me sentía mal después de batalla, venía aquí. Ellos saben cómo levantarte el ánimo.

Te contaré una anécdota chistosa. En mi primer día libre, vine visita y Tío Max me sirvió lo mejor de su menú. Estaba listo para comer cuando Roy entró para llevarme de regreso porque tendría mi "paseo por Saturno" al día siguiente. Me llevó a rastras y solamente pude comerme un pan al vapor.

La chica comenzó a reírse al imaginarse la escena.

—¡Qué injusto! Eso es un delito y un pecado.

—Hoy me causa gracia, como a ti. En ese momento y los siguientes días, no dejé de recriminarle por interrumpir mis sagrados alimentos.

—¡Cielos! Además de tu hermano, ahora tengo suegros —se quedó pensando—. _Y a Kyle de cuñado. ¡Qué horror!_

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin novedad. Continuamente Rick y Nicté se contemplaban en silencio. Habían descubierto que así como se sentían cómodos charlando, el silencio entre ellos también tenía su toque. Miradas, gestos, tenían su propio lenguaje. Terminando, fueron a la barraca de Rick Hunter. Al traspasar la puerta…

—¿Sabes? Cuando veía el ocaso, pensaba en ti. Varias veces caminé sobre la arena deseando poder compartir ese momento contigo. Te traje esto —le entregó una caja azul—. Ábrela —así lo hizo la chica.

Dentro venía un collar de caracoles negros y blancos. Rick lo tomó y, delicadamente, se lo puso en el cuello. La abrazó por detrás.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Te amo, Nicté.

—También te amo —la chica se le colgó del cuello con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

—¿Estás bien? Por lo general, tus abrazos suelen ser menos efusivos. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te eché mucho de menos. Se me hicieron eternos estos días —se refugió en aquellos brazos sintiéndose protegida.

—Ya somos dos —sonriéndole y acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja. Comenzaron a besarse con ternura caminando lentamente hacia la recámara.

Alrededor de las 0200, Rick Hunter se levantó a tomar un vaso con agua cuando escuchó ruidos en el exterior de su barraca. El frío viento otoñal le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando abrió. Nada. Estaba por entrar cuando sus pies tocaron algo. Era un sobre amarillo tamaño carta. Dentro habían una nota y dos fotos de 8x10 pulgadas.

"¿Vas a permitirlo?"

Las fotos mostraban a Tony Arce y Nicté Andrade en una, riendo juntos y en otra, abrazados en lo que parecía ser el barrio militar.

_No entiendo. ¿Para qué me enviarían estas fotos? _Puso el sobre en su librero y regresó a la cama con su pareja a quien abrazó con dulzura.

**Al día siguiente. Base Macross**

Esa mañana, los tenientes Romanov y Acosta presentaron el programa que solucionaría el problema entre la tacnet y las unidades VT y destroids ante el Estado Mayor de la base.

—Con la nueva interfaz, será más simple comunicarse con los pilotos al reducirse las interferencias en un 30% —mencionó ingeniero ruso.

Fue el turno de Acosta en tomar la palabra.

—Estuve charlando con el Dr. Lang sobre la tecnología zentraedi de bloqueo de señales. Con su ayuda, pude adaptarla a nuestras comunicaciones para evitarla.

También nos habló de la cámara VT/f. Debido a la modificación de las comunicaciones, la transmisión y recepción de imágenes será el doble de veloz que en la actualidad.

—Puedo decir, tenientes, que Macross está al máximo de sus capacidades gracias a su esfuerzo. Comiencen a instalar inmediatamente el programa en el puente y en las unidades varitech y destroid —celebró el almirante Gloval—. Y capaciten al personal para su uso.

—Sí, señor —los dos ingenieros se retiraron a cumplir la orden.

—Quiera Dios que tengas razón como con la cámara, Gloval —sentenció Maistroff—. No dudo de las capacidades de esos _ciberfrikis_, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con computadoras, me da mala espina.

—Tenga la seguridad, coronel —comentó Lang—, que este proyecto nos beneficiará ampliamente. Desde que llegaron estos jóvenes, las máquinas están funcionando correctamente. Yo diría que es ganancia que estén en nuestras filas.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el otro tema que nos trae aquí?

—Me temo que malas noticias, Gloval. Observa estas imágenes.

**Siguiente día**

Se convocó a los líderes de escuadrón para una junta de emergencia. Pocas veces tenía lugar ese tipo de eventos. La noticia era comentada por otros miembros de la RDF.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? Ya llevan mucho tiempo —declaró Vanessa.

—Según Nguyen Than, mecánico del Wolf, Maistroff está muy preocupado —afirmó Kim con mucha seguridad.

—¿Los zentraedis se estarán armando para una nueva guerra? Espero que no. Tuve suficiente con la batalla contra Dolza —Sammy estaba muy nerviosa.

En eso, la capitana Hayes y la comandante Grant llegaron sosteniendo sus charolas. Las Conejitas les hicieron lugar en la mesa.

—¿Podrían decirnos qué pasa? —preguntó Vanessa con angustia.

—Como si no tuviéramos bastante con los terroristas y los rebeldes, ahora un nuevo lío —dijo Lisa resoplando con fastidio—. Cambiando de tema, supe que ya instalaron el nuevo programa de comunicación.

—Sí, hoy tuve clase con el teniente Acosta. Es tan sexy —Sammy guiñó un ojo a sus amigas y cómplices.

—Sabe exponer muy bien en grupo. En cambio, el teniente Romanov te explica en forma individual. Siento que es más práctico su método —indicó Kim.

—Acosta es muy serio y callado. Ojalá no sea gay —comentó Vanessa.

—Y Evgeni es impredecible. Jamás sabes cuando te va a jugar una broma —afirmó Sammy.

—Me pregunto cómo se verá Andy sin camisa —la imaginación de Kim voló tan alto que la hizo sonrojar.

—¿Sigues a dieta para ver el menú? —preguntó Claudia divertida por la cara de su amiga. Fue cuando Miriya y Nicté se sentaron en la mesa.

—¡Claudia! No negarás que el teniente Acosta tiene unos hombros de campeonato. ¿Qué hará? ¿Pesas? —a la persona que tenía enfrente—. ¿Qué dices, Nicté?

—¿Cómo? No entendí —le dio un sorbo a su agua mineral.

—¿Tú qué piensas sobre lo que hará Andy para tener esos hombros?

—Dudo que pueda serte de ayuda. Convives más tú con él que yo.

—Eres muy buena observando.

—Pues… —sonó su celular. Era un SMS—. Disculpen.

"Eres el mismo sol cuando estás a mi lado". Número desconocido.

—_Alguien tuvo lapsus de dedo_ —y borró el mensaje—. Mejor pregúntale.

—¿Y qué hacías cenando con ellos la otra noche, eh? —Kim levantó la ceja izquierda.

—Romanov me invitó para agradecerme que nos acompañáramos al barrio militar. Por cierto, ¿cómo supieron que estuve con ellos?

—Cinco miembros de infantería los vieron en el _Nyan Nyan_ —Vanessa volteó hacía su lado izquierdo con mirada triunfal—. Hablando de los reyes de Roma… ¡Andy, Evgeni! Vengan asentarse con nosotros —agitó la mano para llamarlos—. ¡Por aquí!

Los dos ingenieros buscaban lugar en el atestado comedor cuando ese grito de Vanessa llamó visiblemente su atención y se acercaron.

—Hola, chicas. Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant, tenientes —Romanov hizo una inclinación de cabeza para saludarlas—. ¿No las incomodamos? Veo lugares por allá.

—Para nada, siéntense —Claudia los invitó—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Todavía nos falta instalar el programa en los VT —mencionó Acosta al tiempo que cortaba un poco de su estofado de res con papas.

—Nos comentaba Nicté que fueron a cenar juntos la otra noche —tras decir esto, un dolor se extendió por la espinilla derecha de Kim quien se giró bruscamente para encontrase con esa mirada gélida de su amiga piloto. En ese momento supo que se había ido de la lengua.

—¡Oh, sí! Al _Nyan Nyan_ ¿lo conocen? Es la mejor comida china que he probado en mi vida —declaró Romaov.

—¡Vaya si lo conocemos! —Vanessa observó atentamente a Lisa, Claudia, Kim y Sammy recordado aquellos primeros días de travesía por el sistema solar—. Era muy popular en el SDF-1. Fue le primer restaurante que abrió en el espacio.

—Entonces ¿es el mismo donde trabajaba Minmei? —a Evgeni se le empezó a poner la mirada brillosa.

—Exactamente, teniente Romanov, exactamente —Lisa tomó la palabra.

—¡Amo sus canciones!

_Otro idiota que adora al Canario._ A las cinco oficiales del puente del SDF-1 y Miriya Parina se les saltaba una venita de la sien derecha por la molestia de escuchar a esa persona.

Acosta las sacó de sus pensamientos.

—A mí lo que me gusta es el cerdo agridulce del _Nyan Nyan_. Es la salsa más exquisita. Y respecto a Minmei, es una chica común que tuvo suerte. No veo para qué tanto alboroto.

Esa sola declaración dejó boquiabiertas a Lisa, Claudia, Miriya y las Conejitas.

—¡Estás loco, Acosta! Minmei es la artista más talentosa del orbe.

—Dirás la única hasta este día. ¿Has escuchado a alguien nuevo? —Acosta apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla para discutir con Romanov.

—No, pero su voz es única.

—Desde hace dos años lo único que oigo es Minmei por aquí, Minmei por acá. Es el genio en la sopa —esa sola expresión bastó para arrancarle la risa a Nicté Andrade, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el ingeniero mexicano. Los demás miembros de la mesa no entendieron la aquella reacción.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme que significa "genio en la sopa"? —Miriya estaba ansiosa, pues gracias a su amante esposo supo que los genios son seres mágicos que viven en lámparas, botellas, vasijas o anillos y que conceden deseos a quien los libera. Eso de genio en la sopa sonaba único—. ¿Te concede deseos?

Andrea Acosta y Nicté Andrade se le quedaron mirando con expresión cómica.

—Teniente Parina, es una expresión de mi país que significa que hay un abuso de presencia de una persona, un objeto o una idea.

—¿Y por qué te reíste, Nicté? —preguntó Sammy.

—Hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa expresión. Me recuerda a una monja prefecta de mi escuela secundaria. Le pusimos ese apodo porque hasta la hora del refrigerio estaba ahí.

—Gracias, teniente Acosta. Creo que jamás terminaré de aprender. Otra cosa, ¿es cierto lo que escuchamos en los hangares? ¿Ustedes son los _ciberfrikis_?

Acosta y Romanov estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿No te dije Evgeni que tarde o temprano tendríamos nuestro nombre de guerra? —dirigió una mirada seductora a las Conejitas entrelazando las manos bajo el mentón—. Espero que no hayan sido ustedes, señoritas. Me sentiría decepcionado que chicas tan lindas sean así de maldosas —las tres sintieron que el piso se abría debajo de ellas. Las habían atrapado.

En ese instante, Roy, Rick, Max y Tony sea aproximaron con sus charolas. De pronto, Arce pareció recordar algo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Entre Miriya y Nicté acercaron otra mesa con sillas para los recién llegados. Roy fue con Claudia, Max con Miriya, Rick le dio un suave beso a Nicté en los labios.

—Capitán, sabes que en la base no.

—Nada más por esta vez ¿sí? ¿Me perdonas? —los ojos de cachorrito de Rick podían ablandar el corazón más duro.

—Está bien, está bien. Cada que pones esa mirada de no rompo un plato, me ablandas. Que conste que es la primera y última vez.

—Comprendido, mi generala —al hacer Rick el saludo militar con expresión seria, no pudo aguantar mucho y terminó sonriendo y abrazando a su pareja por el talle. Gesto que los otros comensales a la mesa vieron divertidos, excepto uno. Acosta sintió que un cuchillo se le clavaba en las tripas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que su rabia se notara.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Roy con gran interés.

—Los tenientes Evgeni Romanov y Andrea Acosta, ingenieros en sistemas —Lisa hizo las debidas presentaciones y ellos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tenientes, el mayor Roy Focker, líder de la aviación y del escuadrón Skull, y el capitán Rick Hunter y los tenientes Maximilian Sterling, Miriya Parina y Nicté Andrade del escuadrón Bermellón.

Fue cuando llegó Tony con una canasta con bastantes piezas de pan y se quedó con una expresión seria.

—Me olvidaba, el capitán Antonio Arce, integrante del escuadrón Skull —a Tony—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Disculpe, capitana. Estaban por sacar pan con ajonjolí —no podía dejar de observar a Acosta—. Aquí hay, chicos.

—Gracias, _Pirata_ —dijo Roy aceptando una hogaza—. Mucho gusto. Oigan, si van a dejar los varitech como ahora está el SDF-2, nos vamos ahorrar mucho tiempo en patrullaje —mencionó con mucho entusiasmo.

Acosta, al reconocer a Tony, carraspeó y bebió un poco de agua natural. Romanov optó por cubrirlo.

—Hacemos lo que se puede, mayor Focker. Tampoco somos infalibles. Con ustedes, prácticamente todo seguirá igual.

—¡Qué bueno! La consola de mandos de un avión es una cosa, pero las computadoras son un mundo que creo jamás entenderé.

Rick bajó la mirada a su plato, como si algo le molestara.

—Rick, ¿está todo bien? —Lisa se atrevió a preguntarle. Sabía que esa acción significaba algo grave—. ¿Qué les dijo Maistroff?

—Otra vez los pozos. Ya no están en el área natural de Ciudad Monumento, sino a 100km al norte de la última vez que los avistamos hace meses. Nos mostraron una serie de fotografías del escuadrón Apollo y del Azul. No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo.

—A Maistroff le preocupan esos reportes, pues también otros escuadrones los han visto en distintos puntos y otros jamás los han notado. Se aplicó el infrarrojo del Ojo de Gato y nada —Max también estaba muy serio.

—Igual son fenómenos ópticos debido a lo árido del terreno tras el ataque de Dolza. De todos modos, cualquier cosa que necesiten aquí estamos —pudo expresar Acosta con grandes esfuerzos .

—Conque esas cosas no causen más problemas de los que hay, me basta —sentenció Rick—. Eso significa nada de afectar a los civiles. Suficiente tienen con los zentraedis que se alborotan cada tanto.

—La última ubicación fue en una montaña con una cascada —mencionó Tony sin dejar de clavarle a Acosta su fría mirada.

Romanov preguntó inesperadamente.

—¿Y cómo está el _Arenque_ Maistroff? ¿Sigue con su mal humor? —Evgeni sorprendió a propios y a extraños para referirse así a uno de los líderes de Macross—. ¿No lo conocen de esa manera? —los demás negaron—. ¡Vengan! Junta de consejo, o sea junten sus cabezas —así lo hicieron más movidos por la curiosidad—. Mi padre, mi tío Ilya, otra persona que no recuerdo su nombre y Maistroff se reunían cada viernes en la noche a jugar póker en mi casa. Al que perdía las cinco partidas, se le castigaba. Una noche, tendría como diez años cuando me estaban enseñando jugar, sucedió que Maistroff perdió como siempre y tuvo que comerse una docena de arenques encurtidos sin beber una sola gota de agua. Desde entonces, los odia a muerte.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas al imaginarse la escena. El apodo que le habían puesto en el SDF-1 era _Obús_, por la cantidad de saliva que echaba al enojarse.

—Mañana sin falta ordenaré una pizza con arenques —Roy Focker se frotó las manos con mirada malévola.

—Ni se le ocurra, mayor. Sabrá que fui yo quien les dijo. Ése era su apodo de jugador, aunque siempre ha sido pésimo para el póker.

—Mejor lo invitamos a una partida y lo desplumamos —Rick también quería acción y puso la misma expresión que Roy.

—_Arenque_ queda mejor que _Salmuera_ Maistroff, definitivamente —terció Max con pícara sonrisa.

—Muy bien, oficiales. Se acabó el descanso —Lisa se levantó de golpe apremiando a sus compañeros—. Hora de regresar a sus deberes.

—¡Eres una aguafiestas, Lisa! ¿Alguna vez dejarás de comportarte como una maniática del trabajo? —Rick Hunter se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa para dirigirse a la capitana Hayes.

—El único maniático aquí eres tú, Hunter. Dudo que algún día conectes tu cerebro con tu bocota —Lisa también lo desafió de la misma manera.

Los comensales de la cafetería estaban fascinados. Una nueva pelea Hayes-Hunter.

—¡Comadreja parlanchina!

—¡Piloto cabeza hueca!

Sus compañeros de mesa se levantaron por temor a que se arrojaran algún proyectil.

—Elizabeth Charlotte Hayes.

—Richard Arthur Hunter.

—¿Qué? —ambos voltearon con enojo. Fue cuando tragaron frío.

Ante ellos, el capitán Antonio Arce del Skull, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la teniente Nicté Andrade del Bermellón, en la misma pose y tamborileando sus dedos en su antebrazo izquierdo, los contemplaban con mirada fiera.

—¡Ay no! Esos ojos.

—Rick, ¿qué hemos hecho?

Sí, habían quebrantado la regla principal de su relación: cero escándalos. Y se acercaron a ellos.

—A la alambrada sur.

—Pero…

Por única respuesta recibieron el resplandor de tormenta en los ojos de Tony Arce y Nicté Andrade. Así, calladitos y sin voltear se dirigieron fuera del comedor dejando a los comensales con ojos cuadrados y boca abierta. Finalmente, Hayes y Hunter habían conocido a dos personas que no temían sus arranques. Había vuelto la paz y tranquilidad a la base Macross.

En dos días, el sistema de comunicación fue instalado en los VT. Los tenientes Romanov y Acosta les dieron un curso intensivo a los pilotos en el área de simuladores para operar la nueva interfaz a la brevedad posible.

Justo por esas mismas fechas, el coronel Maistroff comenzó a recibir invitaciones de los pilotos, personal de tierra y operadores de destroids para jugar al póker. De más está decir que jamás respondió alguna y mucho menos que Romanov había dado el pitazo. Roy cumplió su palabra, aunque no desperdició la oportunidad cuando Maistroff se presentó en los simuladores para ver como iba el curso cuando mencionó lo deliciosos que son los arenques fritos. Al escuchar la palabra arenque, el coronel salió disparado hacia el comedor a pedir un litro de agua fría.

**Aquella misma noche**

Rick Hunter volvió recibir un sobre en la puerta de casa. La foto era de Nicté Andrade dejándose acariciar el rostro con un desconocido justo en el umbral en su barraca. La sola imagen hizo que a Rick Hunter, líder del Bermellón, héroe de la guerra Robotech, la sangre le hirviera peor que lava ardiendo.

Ciego es el aquél que no quiere ver ¡Abre los ojos, IDIOTA!

En otra parte de Macross, se recibía el siguiente mensaje.

—Fase final empieza en 48 horas.


	35. Espejismos

**48 horas después**

**Mañana. Prometheus. Área de simuladores**

Tras la última sesión de entrenamiento en el simulador con la nueva interfaz de la tacnet, Tony Arce siguió discretamente a Andrea Acosta al baño de hombres. Era tiempo de confrontarlo. El sanitario estaba completamente solo, salvo por ellos dos. Lo encontró cuando terminaba de lavarse las manos.

—¿Qué carajos buscas aquí, Miranda?

—Yo también estoy bien, Antonio, gracias —respondió con sarcasmo—. Si es lo único que querías saber, me retiro. Tengo trabajo.

Tony le cerró el paso con su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás.

—¿Y qué dijiste? Este imbécil ya se tragó el anzuelo. Mira, hijo de puta —cogiéndolo de las solapas de la guerrera—, si quieres lastimar a Nicté, vete con cuidado. No está sola.

Forcejeando, Acosta logró liberarse y acomodarse otra vez la ropa.

—Más te vale que le bajes, Arce, o alguien sabrá quiénes me dieron aquella putiza —lo desafió abiertamente, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos con un paño—. Acuérdate de qué es lo que más odia en este mundo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Tony cerró los puños con impotencia hasta clavarse las uñas.

—Veo que entiendes razones —Acosta celebró su triunfo sonriendo—. Le pedí que fuéramos amigos —volvió a ponerse los anteojos— y espero ansioso su respuesta.

—Ella dejó de ser la persona que conociste. Ni ella ni nosotros confiamos en ti.

—¿Crees qué me importa lo que ustedes cuatro piensen? Mejor vete a jugar con tus avioncitos y deja de estar jodiendo.

Acosta estaba cerca del umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó a Tony a sus espaldas.

—Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

El puertorriqueño se apoyó en el lavabo para refrescarse el rostro. _Juramos que jamás te enterarías y así será._ Su mente se remontó un año antes. Juan Miranda había peleado con bravura causándoles bastantes heridas a él y Flavio a pesar de la desventaja numérica. Cuando volvieron a su hogar cerca de las 2300, la reconstruida casa del capitán Galván, Nicté estaba leyendo en la sala. Llegaron tambaleantes ayudándose uno al otro, sangrantes. La entonces recién graduada subteniente Andrade Galván los curó. Al preguntarles, qué les había sucedido solamente dijeron:

—_Nos asaltaron unas cuadras antes de llegar —Flavio tomó la palabra—. No te preocupes, chaparra, ellos quedaron más mal parados que nosotros._

_Y luego la encojonada que se puso. Que éramos unos verdaderos imbéciles por andar exponiendo el pellejo a lo tonto por demostrar nuestra fuerza. ¡Ay bendito! Hermanita, si supieras que violamos tu privacidad porque te queremos. Lo que más odias en este mundo es la traición y, de cierta manera, cometimos un delito. Gustoso volvería a repetirlo con tal de jamás verte como estuviste entonces._

**Mediodía. Oficina de Claudia Grant**

La capitana Lisa Hayes y el mayor Focker llegaron corriendo. Claudia había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿Qué es tan importante para reunirnos, Claudia? Te escuchabas bastante emocionada —Lisa tomó asiento a la izquierda del escritorio de su amiga. Mientras Roy hacía lo mismo en el asiento restante.

—Desde que regresaste de Hawái se han registrado dieciséis homicidios: cinco en Monumento, ocho en Granate y tres aquí. La última vez que hablamos te comenté que pudieran ser los rebeldes. Esa variable la descarté luego de leer los expedientes de las víctimas y los informes del forense. Estos crímenes fueron cometidos por seres humanos. Un zentraedi atacaría a civiles y militares por igual, y sobre todo, buscarían armas, municiones y equipo.

—¡Sorprendente, Claudia! Jamás habría pensado que mi novia también fuera detective.

—Encontré un perfil específico en las víctimas. Sin importar su sexo, son individuos en puestos poco importantes, historial de conducta malo, tenían algún tipo de vicio como drogas, alcohol, sexo, juego, etc.

Los análisis toxicológicos mostraron cantidades elevadas de alcohol en sangre al momento de su muerte. Las autopsias señalaron heridas defensivas profundas en antebrazos, propias de un asalto. Se les golpeó hasta el cansancio y terminaron vaciándoles un arma calibre 38, específicamente. Sin embargo, se encontraron con sus pertenencias intactas.

—Hay algo que no me explico. Por lo común, los terroristas siempre reivindican sus crímenes uno o tres días después cuando mucho. ¿Por qué callan? Los grupos anti UN sí lo hicieron —afirmó Roy.

—Estos homicidios son señuelos. Tengo la sospecha que van detrás de algo más grande.

—¿Qué piensas que estén buscando? ¿Tienes algún indicio? —inquirió Lisa.

—No lo sé. Inteligencia todavía no encuentra algo significativo. Ya le informé a Gloval de mis investigaciones.

**Misma hora. Cabecera de la pista 5**

Debido a la alerta de los "pozos móviles", Maistroff ordenó la formación de una unidad especial de reconocimiento aéreo integrado por un piloto de cada escuadrón. La teniente Andrade fue seleccionada y se puso a las órdenes del capitán Ronald Spencer del Ghost. Para los cuatro miembros del Bermellón fue una separación complicada; habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo y convivir tanto dentro como fuera de la base como una familia. Pero fue a Rick Hunter a quien le dolió más.

—Será como cuando nos conocimos. Horarios distintos, actividades diferentes. ¡Anda, una sonrisa, mi capitán!

El líder Bermellón esbozó una delgada y triste sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te hayan escogido para una misión tan importante. Cuídate mucho. Estaremos al pendiente. Te extrañaré en el cielo.

Se hicieron el saludo militar y ella tomó su camino. Tras dar unos pasos, se volteó y siguió caminando hacia atrás.

—Mucho cuidadito con andar de buscabullas con la capitana Hayes. Dudo que quieran el correctivo "especial" —y se echó a correr hacia su VT riéndose con picardía.

Rick Hunter, tiritando, recordó lo sucedido después de su pelea en la cafetería.

_Flaskback_

_Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter salieron seguidos muy de cerca por Nicté Andrade y Tony Arce hacia la alambrada sur. Una vez ahí, pudieron hablar con libertad._

—_¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? Se comportaron como niños del parvulario. ¡Carajo!_

—_Y no me vengan con que "ella empezó o él me puso cara". _

—_Nicté, creo que estás exagerando. Así me llevo con Lisa._

—_Si quieren matarse y sacarse los ojos, adelante. Tienen todo este campo libre —Tony les señaló el exterior de la base. El viento soplaba levantando polvo y agitando las cabelleras y vestimentas del cuarteto. _

_En vista de la poca cooperación de Lisa y Rick, los pilotos latinoamericanos los pusieron frente a frente con la distancia suficiente para iniciar una pelea._

—_Vamos, empiecen. No tienen todo el día —Nicté los apremió con gravedad—. Ven Tony, mejor apartémonos por si llegan a salpicar._

—_Tony, esto no es necesario —Lisa entendió lo que pretendían y se rio nerviosa—. Solamente jugábamos._

—_¡Esperen, esperen! Si lo que quieren es que Lisa y yo nos golpeemos, no lo haré. Jamás le pondría un dedo encima a una mujer._

—_Sería una pelea desventajosa para mí. Rick es más alto y fuerte que yo._

—_¡Milagro! Hasta que recuperaron la cordura. Yo sé que Hunter te saca de quicio y tú a él, Elizabeth, pero ¿qué ganan ambos poniéndose como hace un momento? Nada, absolutamente nada —sentenció contundente el boricua. _

—_Únicamente se faltan al respeto a ustedes mismos y, de paso, a los que los rodeamos. De una buena vez, díganse lo que sienten a calzón quitado. Lo bueno y lo malo. Hay que terminar con estas escenitas —propuso la mexicana._

—_Lisa sabe lo que pienso de ella —se puso de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y gesto adusto._

—_Lo mismo Rick —lo imitó exactamente igual._

—_¿Y alguna vez se han dicho de verdad cómo se sienten uno con el otro? —preguntó Nicté._

—_¿Lo que les molesta, les hiere? —detalló Tony._

_Jamás les habían hecho aquella pregunta desde que se conocían. Poco a poco, bajaron los brazos y relajaron su postura. Rick bajó la vista al suelo._

—_Me molesta que estés de mandona todo el tiempo. Tal parece que lo que más te gustara es dar órdenes sin importarte los demás._

—_Lo que me disgusta es tu actitud tan relajada. Continuamente me recuerdas que tengo muchas responsabilidades de las que es difícil desligarme. ¿Crees que no me gustaría mandar al diablo a mis superiores por una mísera vez? Me molesta que piensen que soy la niña mimada de Gloval y que por mi historia familiar tengan que respetarme cuando lo que buscan es fastidiarme por jamás enfrentarse a mi padre._

_Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control porque así me siento segura de los ataques de Maistroff y de otros oficiales de alto rango. Temo que mis estrategias salgan mal y llevar muertos en la conciencia. Dudo que tengas tantas presiones._

—_Oye, también tengo mis responsabilidades. Dirigir un escuadrón tampoco es un día de campo. Siempre temo que alguno de mis hombres resulte herido o… —se le hizo un nudo, respiró profundo—, muerto. La vida se ve tan distinta en el campo de batalla. Es matar o morir. Yo acepté mi puesto porque quiero proteger a la gente. Nunca quise ser héroe para que me colgaran medallas. Cuando murió Ben Dixon, me habría gustado protegerlo para que volviera con su familia, pero no pude. _

_También tengo presiones: ser continuamente comparado con Roy. Él es un gran piloto, siempre certero en sus disparos, jamás duda, nunca lo han derribado. En cambio yo, tuve miedo de disparar en mi primera batalla, me paralicé. Desde ese día, la muerte me ronda en cada batalla. Me han derribado varias veces, mi puntería es regular. Me gustaría tener el temple de Roy. Creé esta fachada de arrogancia para ocultar mi miedo a morir y que me olviden. Al escribir las cartas de condolencias a las familias de pilotos caídos, se me salen las lágrimas porque pude hacer más. Y eso me hace sentir tan impotente._

_Tras escuchar aquellos pensamientos guardados en lo más profundos de sus mentes, se dieron cuenta que se había aligerado el enorme peso que llevaban acuestas al haber expresado aquel miedo que les atenazaba el corazón. Se giraron y se abrazaron como verdaderos hermanos por primera vez. _

—_Perdóname, Lisa, jamás pensé que tenías que aguantar tanto tú sola. _

—_Y tú a mí, Rick. Todo este tiempo creí que lo hacías nada más para lucirte. _

_Detrás de la alambrada, Nicté Andrade y Tony Arce los observaban con mucha atención._

—_El fuego se controló por esta vez. ¿Habrán entendido?_

—_Espero que sí porque la próxima vez deberemos usar otra estrategia contra estos chamacos latosos._

—_Así son ellos. Aceptémoslo. _

—_Y por eso los amamos. Misión cumplida —y chocaron sus manos en el aire._

_Rick y Lisa comenzaron a buscar a Tony y Nicté._

—_¿Dónde se metieron ese par de dementes? _

—_¡Míralos! —señaló Lisa hacia el puesto de vigilancia de Jarvis—. Están en la base como si nada sucediera —y se empezó a reír—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Te das cuentas, Rick?_

—_Sí, nos sacaron para evitar que diéramos un espectáculo._

—_Más que eso. ¿Cuántas veces Claudia y Roy, Max y Miriya trataron de separarnos y las cosas empeoraban? En cambio, Tony y Nicté hicieron lo contrario: insistirnos en pelear. Todo fue una escenificación para que pudiéramos hablar._

—_Cuando nos hicimos novios, Nicté me dejó muy claro lo de cero escándalos. Como dices, para nada se me pasó por la cabeza que tuvieran tan "malas intenciones". _

_Se encaminaron hacia el puesto de vigilancia. Tanto Tony como Nicté hablaban de cosas sin importancia y al verlos llegar:_

—_¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! ¿Los reconoces, Tony?_

—_Lucen mejor que los trogloditas de hace unos minutos. _

—_¡Ustedes dos, ustedes dos! —Rick los señaló con rabia— ¡Nos las van a pagar todas juntas!_

_Tony y Nicté comenzaron a reírse._

—_¡Basta! —exclamó Lisa—. Vengan aquí —los dos pilotos se reportaron ante ellos—. Capitán Arce, teniente Andrade, la próxima vez que quieran intentar calmarnos, háganlo de tal manera que no nos dé un ataque. ¿Entendido? _

_Rick y Lisa los escudriñaban con semblante serio._

—_Están locos de atar —declaró el líder Bermellón y, junto con Lisa, les sonrieron—. ¿Lo sabían?_

—_Ya en serio —Nicté tomó la palabra—. Pórtense como adultos o…_

—_La próxima es baño polar. Están advertidos —y tomaron rumbo a los hangares dejando a sus parejas temblando, luego de imaginarse siendo bañados en agua con hielos para extinguir el calor de uno de sus típicos pleitos._

_Fin del flaskback_

**Medianoche. En algún lugar del barrio militar**

Los habitantes de la ciudad dormían sumidos en un profundo sueño, mientras alguien se conectó al sistema de vigilancia de la base Macross. En la pantalla de su computadora, se desplegaron las imágenes de los diferentes cuadrantes. Utilizado un micrófono de diadema, se comunicaba con alguien.

—Ulises activado. Avancen —observando su monitor—, despejado el acceso A.

Un grupo de siete individuos vestidos completamente de negro de los pies a la cabeza y portando armas exclusivas de la RDF ingresaron a las instalaciones cuidándose de no ser descubiertos por la guardia nocturna.

—Precaución, área de luces móviles. Preparados en cinco segundos. Cinco, cuatro, tres dos, uno. ¡Ya!

La cámara del cuadrante B carecía de acercamiento, pero el hábil vigilante detectó que los merodeadores cargaban pesadas mochilas en sus espaldas. Escabulléndose y mimetizándose con las sombras, los siete invasores alcanzaron su objetivo. Tres cuartos de hora después, el vigilante escuchó fuerte y claro:

—La fiesta será inolvidable.

—Cerrando transmisión. Ulises desactivado.

**Dos semanas después**

Sin razón aparente, los sangrientos asesinatos de militares de la RDF en Macross, Monumento y Granito cesaron. Por esa razón, Claudia Grant estaba intranquila.

—No es normal que de un día para otro regrese la tranquilidad —agregó confesándole a Lisa sus temores ante una taza de café en su oficina—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Coincido contigo. Es desesperante carecer de suficiente inteligencia para preparar una estrategia. Desconocemos completamente la identidad del enemigo y sus objetivos. Hasta he llegado a pensar que es un asesino serial. ¿Se mantendrán las medidas de seguridad?

—Gloval quedó de informarme esta tarde. Posiblemente las suspendan.

**Prometheus. Oficina del Bermellón**

Tres sobres amarillos con fotografías y una nota, respectivamente. Rick Hunter los veía una y otra vez para tratar de descifrar el enigma. Era la última foto que recibió una semana atrás la que lo tenía al borde de la locura: Nicté y otro besándose en el umbral de una barraca.

_¡Superamos los celos de Lisa, mi problema de intimidad, la distancia, los horarios! Debe de haber una explicación. _La última nota era desgarradora e infame.

La verdad es cruel. Nadie conoce a nadie. Ahora ella está rodeada de puros hombres. En este momento, podría estar revolcándose con cualquiera como la mujerzuela que es y tú ni por enterado. ¡Pobre cornudo!

La ira se encendió en el líder del Bermellón. De un manotazo, arrojó todo lo que había sobre su escritorio. Se levantó meciéndose los cabellos, torturado con la sola imagen de su novia en brazos de otro haciendo el amor. Iba y venía desesperado cuán león enjaulado ante una amenaza contra su manada.

_Nicté sería incapaz._ Le decía su corazón. Su mente, en cambio, le mostraba todas las posibles historias de una infidelidad. Sacó agua helada del frigobar y se sirvió un vaso que bebió con ansiedad. Poco a poco, pareció que se calmaron sus ímpetus. Vio el desastre que había hecho y comenzó a ordenar. Mas, el batir de los tambores de los celos permaneció en su cabeza en tono bajo.

**En el aire. Área Natural de Ciudad Monumento. 100km al norte**

—Andrade, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya llevamos dos semanas buscando esos desgraciados hoyos y nada.

—¡Basta, Rogers! —ordenó Spencer—. Compórtate. Hay una dama con nosotros. ¿Qué irá a pensar de los pilotos de Macross? ¿Qué somos unos brutos?

—Lo siento, capitán. Ángel yo…

—Agradezco su atención, capitán. Coincido con Rogers, señor, ya debimos encontrar algo.

—¡Mierda! —ante aquella palabra, Rogers y Nicté sonrieron en complicidad, pues su superior pecaba de ser extremadamente educado, hasta que la situación lo desbordaba y salía a la luz su lengua de marino canadiense—. _Los científicos me lo dijeron muy claro la última vez cuando estuvimos en el sur de Granito: las fallas geológicas dejan una marca visible y permanente, jamás se van de paseo_ —sopesando la situación, Spencer se comunicó con los otros miembros del grupo de reconocimiento—. Escuchen bien, rufianes de quinta, quiero saber en este mismo momento si alguien localizó, observó o siquiera fotografió esos malditos agujeros del demonio.

Uno a uno, los reportes fueron los mismos: negativo. Dio la orden de regresar a su base temporal en Ciudad Monumento donde se habían trasladado desde el inicio de sus operaciones. Ya en tierra, el capitán Ronald Spencer se comunicó con Maistroff para dar el parte de las últimas incursiones. El coronel se sintió frustrado. Dos semanas perdidas sin resultado alguno. Notificó a Gloval su decisión de suspender los vuelos de reconocimiento y el retorno del grupo especial a primera hora de la mañana del siguiente día.

Esa misma tarde, a través de los altavoces de las tres bases afectadas, se suspendieron las medidas de seguridad impuestas para evitar caer en manos de los terroristas, con cierto recelo por parte del Alto Mando. La alegría volvió a la tropa, suboficiales y oficiales, pues significaba que podrían retomar la vida nocturna. Obviamente con algunas precauciones de su parte. Nadie buscaba ser el nuevo espécimen sobre la mesa del forense.

Roy Focker planeó una nueva salida en grupo a _Los galeones_ para celebrar el fin de lo que él mismo calificaba como dieta forzosa de diversión. Desde hacía algunos días, veía que su hermano Rick estaba de un pésimo humor, mismo que asoció con la ausencia de cierto elemento del Bermellón. Y no era para menos, pues el capitán Hunter sentía un vacío en el pecho, uno causado por la incertidumbre.

**Al día siguiente. Base Macross **

Los integrantes del grupo de reconocimiento se reincorporaron a la brevedad con sus escuadrones, estuvieran de guardia o en patrulla.

—Delta 1, aquí Bermellón 4.

—Te escuchó, Bermellón 4 —contestó Sammy.

—Indícame las coordenadas de mi escuadrón, por favor.

—Cuadrante Beta, sector 1. ¿Vas a partir ahora? Llegaste apenas hace 15 minutos.

—Afirmativo, órdenes son órdenes. Ya recargué baterías.

—Cambia a canal privado —así sucedió—. Ten cuidado, el capitán Hunter anda como perro rabioso.

—Sammy —dijo seria la piloto.

—Es la verdad. No quiere hablar ni con el teniente Sterling y menos con el mayor Focker. Permanece encerrado en su oficina tras regresar de patrulla. Y si les toca guardia, o se la pasa ajustando su VT o está en los simuladores.

—¿Desde cuándo está así?

—Una semana, aproximadamente.

—Averiguaré qué sucede. Gracias —retornaron al canal común—. Dame pista, por favor.

—Pista 4, suerte Bermellón 4, la necesitarás.

**Cuadrante Beta, sector 1**

—¡Qué maravilloso día de otoño! ¿No lo crees, jefe? —preguntó Max—. ¿Jefe?

El líder del Bermellón estaba completamente en su propio mundo.

—Rick, Max te preguntó algo. ¿Estás con nosotros?

—Sí, Miriya. Los escuché. Sigan con el patrullaje. Veré si encuentro esos "pozos fantasma". Ya sabes qué hacer, Max —y sin más, cambió de dirección.

—Max, algo no está bien. Me llamó Miriya.

—También lo noté, querida. Poco faltó para decirme Maximilian.

—Ese asunto de los pozos de verdad lo tiene loco.

—Y que no sabemos nada de Nicté desde hace dos semanas. Ya sabes como es Spencer de exagerado respecto a las misiones: él es el único que puede comunicarse porque está seguro que están espiando a su grupo.

—Se aproxima una nave a las 4. Prepárate —se encendió la tacnet con un rostro familiar.

—¡No disparen! ¿Ya nos llevamos así de pesado?

—¡Ángel! —exclamó Miriya con mucho gusto—. Baja las armas, amor. Estamos completos.

—Bienvenida, teniente Andrade. Te hacíamos en Monumento cazando hoyos.

—Ya me tienen de vuelta —afirmó la recién llegada—. Nunca los vimos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó sumamente extrañada la meltran.

—Como escuchan. El terreno estaba completamente intacto. Oigan, ¿dónde está Rick?

—Se fue hace unos minutos a buscar los pozos.

—Si ésa no es su misión. ¿Está bien?—sonó preocupada.

—Nunca lo habíamos visto tan extraño —y Max le relató lo mismo que Sammy.

—Con decirte que me llamó Miriya.

—Lo cual significa que está muy molesto. Esperemos que ahora que te vea, se le pase.

La patrulla continuó su recorrido. Al atardecer, volvieron sin tener noticias de Bermellón 1. Ante la desaparición de Rick Hunter, todos los escuadrones se organizaron en cuadrillas de búsqueda. No encontraron rastro de él en kilómetros a la redonda.

**Cerca de las 2100. Base Macross**

Una nave apareció volando en el horizonte.

—Nave desconocida, identifíquese —ordenó el teniente Lewis desde control aéreo sin obtener ninguna respuesta y dio la alerta—. Pilotos de combate, nave no identificada aproximándose por el suroeste.

El escuadrón Ghost se enfiló hacia el objetivo señalado. Al estar a la altura de la nave, Spencer la reconoció por el esquema blanco y rojo.

—Delta 1, es Bermellón 1.

—¿Ve algo, capitán Spencer?

—Hunter me hace señas en clave Morse con su linterna. Dice que sus sistemas no funcionan. Lewis, ordena que despejen la pista 2 —a Rick a través de código Morse—. Pista 2 despejada.

El Bermellón 1 pudo aterrizar sano y salvo. Los mecánicos se acercaron para tratar de abrir la capota de forma manual. Rick Hunter saltó de la cabina hacia su hangar. Tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste? —una voz retumbó en sus oídos.

Rick Hunter encendió la luz en lo que se quitaba el casco. Era Max sentado en la silla de la derecha de su escritorio. El líder del escuadrón Bermellón sacó una Petit Cola del frigobar que bebió de un trago sin respirar asombrando a su mejor amigo.

—Buscando esos pozos —dijo escuetamente—. Te lo dije.

—¿Y por eso cerraste la comunicación? Sammy trató de contactarte todo este tiempo para avisarte que el grupo de reconocimiento volvió esta mañana y que Nicté se reincorporaba. Estuvo patrullando con nosotros.

—¿Qué, volvió? —su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho por sus latidos desbocados—. Tengo que verla —se acercó rápidamente a la puerta cuando Max preguntó.

—Rick, ¿qué pasó?

—Se formó un banco de nubes muy densas —limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano—. Por más que traté de salir de él, no puede. Se desató una tormenta. Mis instrumentos se apagaron, la radio se fundió. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve volando. Hace unas horas me descubrí en la costa.

—¿Cómo pudiste volver sin terminar en medio del océano?

—Recordé lo que Pops nos enseñó a Roy y a mí sobre navegación a la vieja usanza.

—Nunca me habías contado que tu padre sabía navegación astronómica.

Rick Hunter pegó su mejilla izquierda para sentir alivio con el frío de la nueva botella que estaba por abrir.

—Llámala como quieras. De no ser porque se despejó el cielo, no sé dónde estaría.

Max sintió que tal vez no era el momento, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

—Jefe, necesito hablar contigo.

—Lo que me digas puede esperar. Tengo que irme. Alguien me espera —sin cambiarse, tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrir cuando Max habló con gravedad.

—No, Rick. Esto es serio —pocas veces Max usaba ese tono, lo que le indicó al capitán Hunter que era mejor cooperar—. Estás muy raro desde hace una semana. Estoy preocupado. Cuando te encierras en ti mismo es porque hay algo muy grave. Sabes tan bien como yo que los pilotos necesitamos contar con un equilibrio emocional para desempeñar nuestras tareas. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Los pozos, amigo mío. Fui a revisar la zona donde se les vio por última vez y nada. También estuve sobre la zona natural de Monumento. Estamos pasando algún detalle por alto. Lo sé.

—¿Únicamente es eso? —Max sabía que estaba ocultando algo—. Mira, jefe, si es por la ausencia de Ángel, comprendo que la extrañes porque jamás nos llamó para saber de ella, pero que te comportes como desquiciado ya es mucho.

—Yo confío en ella —se dijo más para justificarse que otra cosa—. Ella no me engañaría.

—¿Qué, qué? Rick, creo que estás muy mal. Será mejor que te vea un médico.

—Max, tengo que hablarlo con alguien.

—Jefe, me estás espantando.

—¿Cómo sabes si Miriya no te ha engañado?

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¡Responde!

—El corazón me lo dice. Me esfuerzo todos los días por hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo armónico. Sé que a veces las cosas no salen como quiero, pero sigo dando lo mejor. Además, Mir también hace lo que puede. Somos un equipo.

—He dejado sola muchas veces a Nicté por estar en misión. Tal vez ya se hartó. Igual fue por la escenita del otro día.

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende. ¿Quieres explicármelo, por amor de Dios?

Rick sacó del escritorio los tres sobres y se los mostró explicándole la forma en que los encontró en la puerta de su barraca. Max examinó cada nota y cada imagen a detalle, se quitó los lentes para verlos más de cerca.

—Como lo veo, alguien te está jugando una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿No se te hace extraño que te enviaran fotos de Nicté y Tony? Cualquiera que desconozca lo de su hermandad de sangre creería que tienen algo más. Tú mismo lo pensaste.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero ¿las otras? ¿Quién es el maldito bastardo que está con ella?

—Sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos. ¿Me permites llevarme esto? —señaló las fotos. Él había encontrado una pista. Decidió no compartirla por el momento hasta tener mayores elementos de probatoria—. Si vuelves a recibir otro anónimo, avísame de inmediato. Por ahora, mójate la cabeza con agua fría antes de ir a ver a tu novia y olvídate de esos pensamientos nefastos. Nada más te digo, si Nicté Andrade te está engañando, yo seré el primero en pedirle que te deje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Max, gracias —sintió respirar más ligero—. Eres un verdadero hermano.

Fue cuando Roy Focker entró hecho un vendaval.

—Rick Hunter, ¿dónde diablos te metiste las últimas horas?

—¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Roy! —lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Cachorro, pareces un imán de problemas. Gracias Dios que regresaste con bien.

De camino a casa de los Sterling, tras un rápido duchazo según las instrucciones de Max, Rick Hunter le contó a Roy Focker lo que tuvo qué hacer para retornar sin ayuda de instrumentos. En algún momento, Rick y Roy jamás vieron la utilidad de guiarse por las estrellas, pero aquella experiencia les demostró a ambos lo equivocados que estuvieron al menospreciar las enseñanzas del viejo Pops.

—Mir, ya vine. Traje compañía.

En la sala se encontraban Miriya, Lisa y Tony, Claudia, las Conejitas que jugaban con Dana y algunos animalitos de peluche entre ellos un triceratops, un conejito y un panda.

—¡Rick Hunter! ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos te metiste todo el maldito día? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay que estarse reportando cada determinado tiempo a la base?

El intimidante tono de Miriya hizo que Rick Hunter enmudeciera de miedo. Parecía que en cualquier momento, la guerrera meltrandi se le echaría encima. Max tuvo que intervenir.

—Tranquila, hermosa. Sucede que aquí a nuestro amigo le pegó un rayo y sus sistemas fallaron.

—Rick, nos diste un gran susto —emitió Lisa al levantarse para darle un cordial abrazo—. Estuvimos buscándote hasta después que cayó el ocaso.

—Según las estadísticas —afirmó Vanessa con Dana en brazos—, un rayo alcanza a un avión una de cada 1000 horas en el aire y salvo raros casos, sus sistemas ¡caput! Es bueno tenerlo con nosotros todavía, capitán Hunter.

A él no le interesaban esos datos, solamente quería estar con una persona.

—Está en el jardín —mencionó la intuitiva Claudia al descubrir su mirada ansiosa.

—Ha estado muy preocupada, cuñado. Ven con ella.

Con paso decidido, Rick Hunter descubrió a Nicté sentada en los columpios viendo hacia el cielo. Se acercó despacio para no espantarla.

—Pequeña, ya estoy aquí.

Al escucharlo, la teniente Andrade se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo con enojo—. ¿Qué tenías que andar buscando los pozos si no te correspondía? Pensamos que te habrían atacado los rebeldes, que estarías malherido o… —a la chica se le quebró la voz y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lo único que hizo Rick fue estrecharla fuertemente contra sí.

—Tranquila —le acarició suavemente su cabello—, todo está bien, mi ángel._ ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Si me estuviera engañando, no le importaría en lo más mínimo qué me pudiera pasar. ¡Soy un estúpido!_

—¿Estás herido? —se deshizo del abrazo unos momentos para examinar su cuerpo. Su bello rostro lo surcaban incontables lágrimas.

Rick Hunter enjugó aquellas gotas a besos. La miró con ternura y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

—Tenía que volver contigo. Te amo —y se besaron. Los fríos labios de la chica lo alarmaron—. ¡Estás helada! —tocó sus manos—. Mejor entremos.

Al traspasar la puerta, Claudia los recibió con dos tazas humeantes.

—Cada vez enfría más, chicos. Este té los hará entrar en calor muy pronto.

—¿Cómo permitieron que Nicté estuviera afuera con este clima? Podría resfriarse —le dio un sorbo a su taza y frotó los brazos de la chica por encima de su gruesa chamarra.

—¡Ay, capitán Hunter! —expresó Kim—. Diga que aceptó venir aquí. No quería abandonar la base.

—¿Es cierto eso? —pregunto Rick Hunter observando detenidamente a su novia bebiendo su té.

—De verdad, pana. Roy le aseguró que en cuanto tuviera noticias tuyas, la llamaría. No es la primera vez que Nic se comporta de esta forma. Cuando estábamos en el espacio, siempre me esperaba sentada en el sofá de nuestra casa en el SDF-1después de las batallas. Varias veces me tocó encontrarla vencida por el cansancio. Le pedí que dejara de hacerlo porque se estresaba mucho, pero es terca como una mula.

—Lo primero que necesita ver un soldado es un rostro familiar tras unos minutos en el infierno. Yo me prometí hacerlo cuando Kenji y tú se enlistaron. Y lo seguiré haciendo —puso su mano sobre la de Rick mientras lo contemplaba y dos lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos. Rick se lo agradeció besando su frente con devoción.

—¡Qué románticos! —suspiró Sammy—. ¿Puede decirnos qué le pasó, capitán Hunter?

—Sí, Rick —asintió Lisa—. ¿Qué te retrasó tanto?

Les contó con lujo de detalles cómo fue su aventura. Todos lo escucharon atentos y en silencio.

—Llegué a pensar que estaba perdido. Entonces, llevé mi mano al pecho y recordé a Pops. Las nubes se disiparon. Cuando vi la estrella polar, supe que estaba salvado. Si no, quién les quitaría a los rebeldes de encima, ¿eh?

La concurrencia rio de buena gana ante aquella broma.

—Un motivo más para celebrar —mencionó sonriente Roy Focker—. Pasado mañana vamos a _Los galeones_, ¿de acuerdo? Es justa una salida nocturna después de varios días de enclaustramiento forzado.

Ya era tarde. Todos volvieron a sus casas. Rick llevó a Nicté a su barraca.

—Hay algo que omití en mi relato porque quiero compartirlo únicamente contigo. Al tocar mi pecho cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, sentí la medalla que me diste. Tenía que seguir luchando para regresar contigo. En eso pensé cuando encontré Polaris —y la abrazó—. ¡Demonios! Sigues fría. Ven, te daré calor cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor, simplemente durmieron uno en brazos del otro cubiertos por su amor y una gruesa manta. En cierto momento de la noche, Nicté Andrade sintió unas pequeñas gotas tibias en sus labios. Eran las lágrimas de felicidad de Rick Hunter.


	36. Apariencias

**Dos noches después. **_**Los galeones**_

Después de su primera experiencia y gracias a los consejos de Tony, el grupo de amigos se sentía más seguro para disfrutar de los bailes latinos. Nada más que se llevaron una sorpresa, pues era la noche de pop de los 80 y 90. De todos modos, Lisa y Rick seguían sin dar una con el baile.

Luego de ordenar sus mojitos, _Mira mira_ de Magneto se dejó escuchar en los altavoces.

—Me tienes impresionando, Lisa, tanto que me pregunto si eres la misma persona.

—No entiendo, Tony.

—Por lo común, los bailes se te dificultan muchísimo. En cambio, cuando estamos juntos te mueves de forma muy fogosa.

—Tal vez sea que estamos en privado.

—Te adoro, gatita ojos de jade.

—¡Miauuuu!

En otra parte de la pista…

—Rick, trata de seguir el ritmo. Es todo.

—¿Así? —trató de moverse con algo de gracia—. Es complicado. Prefiero verte bailar.

—¡Vamos! Lo estás haciendo bien.

—Temo pisarte.

En la mesa, las Conejitas estaban tremendamente dolidas con Rico, Bron y Konda. Los ex espías zentraedis les avisaron esa misma mañana que partirían de Nueva Macross a buscar fortuna en otros lugares. Rumiaban sus penas cuando Romanov y Acosta llegaron. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

—¡Evgeni! Acá estamos —Sammy se levantó agitando las manos para llamar su atención.

—Hola, chicas —saludó cordialmente—. ¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

—Claro, hay espacio para dos chicos guapos como ustedes —Kim les guiñó coquetamente su ojo derecho.

—¿Qué están tomando? —inquirió el mexicano.

—Mojitos. Tony los ordenó —respondió Sammy tomando seductoramente la pajilla con sus labios.

Llamaron al mesero. Acosta pidió ron en las rocas. El ruso se decidió por un vodka tónic.

—¡Vamos a bailar, Evgeni! —propuso la ansiosa Kim.

—¡Por supuesto! Nada más que despacio para evitar dar un mal paso.

—¿Y tú, Vane? —Acosta le ofreció su mano para invitarla. La chica de lentes se sintió soñada.

Así, los cinco se unieron a la diversión al ritmo de _El tiburón_ de Proyecto Uno. Pese a su discapacidad, Romanov utilizaba su bastón al estilo Fred Astaire. Acosta, no tendría las aptitudes que Tony para moverse, pero tenía lo suyo. Cuando el puertorriqueño lo descubrió, se puso tan tenso que sus pasos se volvieron erráticos.

—¿Quién lo invitó?

—Me alegra que el teniente Acosta esté con Vanessa —sonrió Lisa que empezaba a soltarse cada vez más—. Las chicas andan muy desconsoladas.

—Ese tipo me disgusta.

—¡Vamos, cariño! Si no está haciendo algo malo.

—Es lo que me preocupa.

—¡Detente, por favor! —al sentir un roce del pie de su pareja en el suyo—. Si sigues distrayéndote, vas a pisarme.

—Disculpa, mi corazón. Ese idiota me saca de quicio.

—Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que fijaste demasiado tu atención en el teniente Acosta aquella vez en la cafetería. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Tony se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—¿Tienes algún problema con él?

—Ven, necesito hablarte a solas.

Se dirigieron a la terraza que estaba completamente vacía. El boricua se apoyó en la baranda buscando las palabras exactas.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Lisa. Acosta es el ex novio de Nicté.

—¿Él es Juan Miranda?

—Entonces ya conoces la historia.

—Nicté nos la contó cuando tú, Roy, Max y Rick se fueron el satélite-fábrica.

—La hubieras visto después que la cortó, parecía muerta en vida. Fue muy doloroso escucharla llorar por las noches, apenas si comía, siempre irritable. Ahora con Hunter está feliz y tranquila. Me preocupa que ese desdichado quiera acabar con eso.

—Si dices que se llama Juan Mirada, entonces ¿quién es Andrea Acosta?

—La misma persona. Su nombre completo es Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Verás, los hispanos tenemos uno o dos nombres más los apellidos paterno y materno. Mientras el resto del mundo acostumbra uno o dos nombres más el apellido del padre.

El problema fue que cuando se registró a los refugiados de las delegaciones latinoamericana y española, pusieron dos nombres y un apellido. En algunos casos se perdió el apellido materno, en otros el paterno y en otros más, el primer nombre. Como sucedió con Juan Miranda. Así se crearon otras identidades. Al hacer el recuento de bajas civiles tras la primera transformación, se detectó el error. Se hicieron nuevas listas de sobrevivientes para verificar si la escritura era la correcta. Posiblemente en el caso de él no se pudo hacer el cambio. ¡Qué se yo!

Si te preguntas por su honestidad, podemos fiarnos de él.

—Habrá que solucionar lo de los formularios. Descuida, amor. Si detecto alguna anomalía entre ellos dos, te aviso.

—Gracias —la abrazó y besó con ternura en la boca—. Me alegra tenerte a mi lado. Volvamos porque esta vez sí vas aprender a bailar —la jaló hacia el interior del lugar.

Las melodías siguieron sus curso, _Con solo una mirada_, Olé Olé; _Autos moda y rock and roll_; Fandango, _Venecia,_ Hombres G; _Rumba, samba, mambo_, Locomía; _No puedo más_, Caló; _Love_, Thalía; _No culpes a la noche,_ Luis Miguel;_ La salsa del destino_, Magneto; _Princesa tibetana_, Timbiriche; _Toda la vida,_ Franco; _Este ritmo se baila así_, Chayanne; _Sabes lo que pasa_, Yuri; _Bambú_, Miguel Bosé; _Bikini a lunares amarillo,_ The sacados.

Aunque tenían pareja fija, los amigos decidieron intercambiarlas para mayor diversión. Acosta se acercó a Nicté y Rick al terminar _La vida loca_ de Ricky Martin.

—¿Bailamos? —dirigiéndose a la chica.

—¿Por qué no?

—Acosta, ya ni te agradecí lo bien que cuidaron tú y Romanov a esta linda flor cuando salieron a cenar. Diviértanse. Vengo en un momento, mi ángel —afirmó el piloto. Tenía que ir al sanitario

Con _Kumbala_ de Maldita Vecindad, Acosta llevaba a Nicté a distancia prudente, pero quedó anonadado por aquellos movimientos tan sensuales completamente desconocidos para él. Inconscientemente, bajó lentamente la mano por la cintura de su compañera de baile hasta el inicio de su cadera, lo cual la alarmó separándose inmediatamente.

—Juan, compórtate, por favor.

Acosta exclamó con enfado:

—¡No te hice nada! ¿De acuerdo?

Rick Hunter volvió tomando a su pareja por detrás.

—Estoy listo para la siguiente ronda, si antes no muero de cansancio. Gracias, compañero.

—Fue un placer, capitán —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Con permiso. _¡Me lleva la tiznada! _—salió rumbo a la barra. Estaba molesto consigo mismo; descubrió su juego demasiado pronto.

A medida que transcurrieron las horas, Lisa se sentía con más confianza para dar algunos pasos de baile. Rick, aunque no perdía del todo el miedo a pisar a sus parejas, se animó a probar sus nuevos conocimientos con Miriya, Claudia, las Conejitas y la misma Lisa.

—Nomás mueve un poco más la cadera y voilá!, Hunter. Oye —Tony lo llamó aparte—. Un tip: sacúdete como cuando estás acompañado en la cama.

—¿Estás loco, Arce? Van a decir que soy un pervertido —protestó sonrojado.

—Hacer el amor se dice también el baile horizontal. Te lo dejo de tarea, cuñado.

El resto de la velada, Evgeni se la pasó con las Conejitas bebiendo mojitos, contando chistes y bailando. De pronto, Nicté Andrade sintió la necesidad de ir al sanitario y le pidió a Sammy que la acompañara. Al pasar cerca del aparato de hielo seco, una gran nube las envolvió. Desgraciadamente, la piloto aspiró algo del humo blanco causándole sofoco. Su amiga la llevó a la terraza para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás mejor?

—¡Coff, coff, coff! Un… poco…

—¿Necesitas algo?

—A-gu-a.

—Ya te la traigo.

La teniente Andrade descubrió el cielo nocturno desde aquel sitio, sumergiéndose en aquella bóveda tan profunda y enigmática.

—Nic, ¿ya estás mejor?

Era Andrea Acosta.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Me tocó ver lo que pasó —al notar aquel sitio, afirmó—. Tu eterno gusto por el cielo. Creo que ya comprendo porqué eres piloto.

—Cuando te subas a un varitech, tal vez lo comprendas mejor. Es una sensación mágica la velocidad a la que te desplazas con la potencia de sus reactores para surcar el espacio exterior. Ya me tocó ir al satélite-fábrica y la vista es indescriptible.

—También quise ser piloto, ¿recuerdas? Pero estos —señaló sus anteojos— no me dejaron. ¿Cómo lo consiguió Sterling? Tiene mayor graduación que la mía.

—Causas desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Se necesitaba gente para las fuerzas de defensa del SDF-1. Kenji también usaba lentes y aprobó la selección. Todavía podrías unirte si de verdad lo deseas.

—Prefiero estar de este lado, muchas gracias. Por favor, necesito que me respondas ¿eras tú bailando conmigo? Porque antes te movías con rigidez, aunque llevaras bien el ritmo.

—Ya viste que aprendí. Tony es un gran maestro.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Un día que me fastidié de no entender los pasos.

_Después que el Gato, el Negro y yo salimos del hospital humillados por semejante corte marcial. Tony notó que traía mucha ira conmigo, sólo bailando pude sacarla. Ira por todo: la actitud dejada de mis padres, el bullying de esa maestra, la muerte de mis abuelos, sentirme poca cosa y de paso, tu manera de cortarme._

_Lourdes me explicó que cuando las emociones se quedan guardadas, causan estragos físicos y psicológicos. _

—Me dejaste mudo.

_Pudiste quedarte con mi mano en tu cadera mientras bailábamos, pero me pediste parar. Eres una mujer tan fuerte, mi cielo. Hoy veo lo que perdí al dejarte esa tarde. _

_Me fui corriendo sin ver hacia atrás por temor a arrepentirme de última hora Luego, tuve el impulso de voltear. Estabas de pie llorando en silencio. Quise regresar, pero mis piernas se quedaron pegadas al suelo enlodado. Te retiraste caminado bajo la lluvia que se soltó de golpe. Traté de convencerme los siguientes meses que dejarte fue lo mejor, pero mi maldito corazón gritaba una y otra vez: "¿Qué hiciste, Juan?" Me receté sexo de una noche todos los días después del trabajo para sacarte de mi cuerpo. Tenía que acallar este sufrimiento. Te escribía SMS que jamás envié y que terminaba borrándolos o te marcaba desde un teléfono público solamente para escuchar tu voz._

_Una noche, Kyle llegó a la casa y le conté todo. Él también me narró cómo el teniente Hunter le había arrebatado el cariño de Minmei. Juntos nos íbamos de juerga con mujeres de paga. Jamás me gustó eso. Fue cuando te mandé ese mensaje al calor de las copas. Nunca pensé que me responderías. Me sentí un pendejo. Por eso te mentí. _

_Kyle me propuso poner un taller de reparación de computadoras en Monumento. Tendría todo lo necesario, incluido un salón para dar clases. Necesitaba salir del infierno en el que había caído. Todo me recordaba a ti._

_El día que dejé México me topé con Antonio y Flavio en un bar de Coyoacán. Pensé que habíamos coincidido y hablábamos de todo y nada. Hubo tiempo de echarse un último dominó. Me despedí de ellos. En ningún momento hablamos de ti. Me fui por un callejón hacia la avenida donde Kyle me recogería para ir al aeropuerto cuando observé que dos figuras me seguían. _

_Comencé a correr, sin embargo me dieron alcance. Antonio me sujetó por detrás y Flavio me golpeó en el abdomen. Lo escuché decir: "¡Maricón de mierda, ya valiste madres! ¡Ahora sí te llevó la chingada!" No sé cómo me solté y tiré mis lentes. Me defendí como pude. Los puños de Antonio y de Flavio parecían piedras estrellándose contra mi cuerpo. La sangre manaba por mi nariz y mi boca. Caí de rodillas y ya no me levanté. Entre los dos me cosieron a patadas. Entonces Antonio, con la voz entrecortada dijo: "Cobarde". Me escupieron al rostro antes de irse._

_Sonó el celular que estaba en mi mochila. Era Kyle. Le dije donde encontrarme. Al llegar, ayudó a levantarme. Fuimos al hospital para que me curaran. Me dieron 14 puntos en la ceja derecha, me entablillaron tres dedos de mi mano derecha. Estaba completamente madreado. Afortunadamente, no me rompieron las costillas. Partimos a las 0100 en el jet privado de su prima. _

Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda contemplando las estrellas sin decirse nada más. Se sentían a gusto en presencia del otro en comparación con su primer encuentro tan lleno de incomodidad.

—Fue bonito bailar contigo otra vez —se detuvo abruptamente—. ¡Ouch, mi ojo!

—¿Te molesta?

—Siento algo que me impide parpadear sin dolor.

—Tal vez se te metió algo del hielo seco. Déjame ver —ella accedió. La examinó detenidamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. No te muevas.

—_¿Y esa cicatriz en su ceja derecha?_ Sí, ten cuidado. Mañana tengo patrulla.

Acosta haló suavemente del párpado para hacer la maniobra. Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente juntos. Nicté percibió una sensación muy peculiar en su interior. El ingeniero bajó un poco la vista para toparse con el escote del vestido de la chica que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Le sudaba la frente, las manos le temblaban y sintió una revolución en su entrepierna. _Tu piel sigue tan suave. Y tu aroma, cidra. ¡Dios mío! Esto es una tortura_. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Encontró el objeto: una pelusa de fibra de vidrio y la retiró con delicadeza.

Un ruido que no supieron reconocer se oyó. Se acercaron al umbral de la terraza. Había un vaso roto en pedazos. También descubrieron sangre.

—¿Y esto?

—Quizá algún mesero tuvo un accidente. Volvamos, han de preguntar por ti.

A su regreso, Sammy se dirigió a su amiga.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, nena. ¿Qué pasó con el agua? Te estuve esperando.

—El capitán Hunter te la llevó.

—Nunca lo vi. ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —Vanessa y Kim se acercaron, fue la última la que habló—. En cuanto Sammy le dijo lo que te pasó, se ofreció personalmente a llevártela a la terraza.

—Lo que se me hizo extraño fue que en cuanto volvió dijera que te quedarías un rato más a recuperarte. Sacó a Lisa a bailar de manera muy ruda —añadió la chica de lentes.

Efectivamente, el capitán Hunter traía una expresión endurecida. Nunca volvió a bailar con Nicté en toda la noche.

La velada terminó debido al cansancio. Evgeni propuso continuar la fiesta en su recién entregada barraca, pero declinaron la oferta para mejor ocasión.

Rick Hunter permaneció callado todo el camino que manejó al barrio militar. Su mano derecha iba cubierta por un pañuelo, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención de Nicté Andrade.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Nada.

—Entonces quiero saber cuál es la causa para que evites verme a la cara.

Bruscamente enfrenó a unos metros de la barraca de la teniente Andrade, dejando el motor encendido en plena avenida.

—¿Por qué besaste a Acosta?

—¿Qué?

—Los vi besarse en la terraza de _Los galeones_.

—En primera, jamás dejaría que otro hombre que no seas tú me bese. En segunda, me sacó una pelusa de fibra de vidrio del ojo. En tercera, me parece que deberías bajarle al alcohol.

—¡Deja de mentirme! Únicamente me tomé un mojito en toda la noche y el resto fue agua mineral. Igual que tú.

—¿O sea que me estás espiando?

—Me ofrecí a llevarte el agua que le pediste a Sammy. No quiero que vuelvas a platicar con ese mequetrefe. ¿Quedó claro?

Nicté Andrade se bajó del jeep sin decir más ante el azoro de su novio.

—Escúchame bien, Richard Hunter, me molesta que tomes estas actitudes conmigo. Yo te amo, ¿para qué me estaría fijando en otro? Me quedó muy claro que por tu comportamiento impulsivo estás viendo lo que crees ver.

Soy una persona libre que platica con quien quiere. ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Exigirme que me ponga un velo para que nadie me vea? Soy tu novia, entiéndelo. Nunca tu propiedad, ni tú mi dueño.

¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que me lleves algo, abre la boca para decir que estás presente. Y lávate esa herida. Buenas noches —caminó agitadamente hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Rick Hunter golpeó el volante. Se fue echando maldiciones de camino a su barraca.

**A la mañana siguiente. Base Macross**

El escuadrón Bermellón realizó patrullaje en el cuadrante Gama sector 9. El capitán Hunter jamás le dirigió la palabra a la piloto del Bermellón 4, salvo por una que otra orden. La teniente Andrade esperaba que su pareja se hubiera tranquilizado, mas se dio cuenta que su terquedad era insufrible.

Miriya notó que algo sucedía entre ellos y se comunicó con Nicté vía canal privado.

—¿Qué tiene Rick? Ha estado muy distante contigo.

—No sé de dónde sacó la bendita idea que anoche me besé con Acosta.

—¿Acaso este microniano jamás aprenderá a usar su cabezota? Espero que no hayas cometido una tontería.

—Por supuesto que no, Miri. Le debo respeto a mi pareja. Pero que se ponga así, me molesta. Y mucho.

—¿Quieres que Max hable con él?

—Dudo que Max pueda sacarlo de su estado "no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo". Si piensa que me está castigando aplicándome la "ley del hielo", pierde su tiempo. Ya somos adultos, ni que estuviéramos en la preparatoria.

—Un día, su impulsividad le traerá un problema. Te aseguro que cuando volvamos, el mayor Focker estará esperándolo. Tenlo por seguro.

—Ojalá le abra ese coco que tiene por cabeza. Gracias por preocuparte. Cambio y fuera.

Efectivamente, el mayor Roy Focker ya esperaba a Rick Hunter en la oficina del Bermellón en cuanto retornaron a Macross.

—¿Y ahora qué te picó, cachorro? Has estado de un humorcito.

—Nada. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Querrás decir "estoy que me lleva el diablo". Anda, bebe algo —le arrojó una Petit Cola que había sacado de la máquina de refrescos.

Al pasar el primer sorbo, habló con mucho enojo.

—Nicté y Acosta se besaron en la terraza de _Los galeones_.

—Te lo creería de cualquier otra chica de la base, menos de ella —dijo sin sorprenderse—. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?

—Sammy me contó que Nicté se sofocó por aspirar hielo seco después de pasar por la máquina y le pidió agua. Decidí llevársela. De pronto, los vi. Él tomándola del rostro y ella dejándose como una…

—¡Ten cuidado, Rick! —le advirtió—. No te permito que insultes a Ángel. De seguro viste otra cosa. Estábamos en un sitio a media luz y sales de repente a otro más iluminado, es lógico que te deslumbraras.

—Sé perfectamente lo que vi, Roy. Le exigí que dejara de hablar con Acosta y se molestó. Me dijo que yo no era su dueño. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Pues tiene toda a razón, aunque te enojes. ¿Sabes qué me dijo Pops? Entre más piensas que vas perder a una mujer estando con ella, la pierdes por robarle su libertad. Y lo comprobé en los primeros días de estar con Claudia. Ella me dijo que si entre nosotros había desconfianza, la relación jamás funcionaría.

Nicté es una mujer cariñosa, buena amiga y compañera, entregada a su trabajo, fuerte y con un gran corazón. Me consta que se esforzó por hallarte cuando te perdiste el otro día. Mejor discúlpate, no sea que por tus celos realmente la pierdas.

Nos vemos, piensa en lo que te dije.

Rick asintió en silencio, pero la duda persistía en su cabeza _¿Realmente los vi o fue mi imaginación? _Una a una aparecieron en su mente las fotos y las notas de los misteriosos anónimos nocturnos.

**Prometheus. Área de vestidores femeninos**

Sigues tan bella como siempre

—_Otro SMS equivocado. ¿De quién será el número?_

—¿Qué sucede, Nicté?

—Es lo que quisiera saber, Miri. Desde hace días, recibo mensajes de texto de un número desconocido.

—Bloquéalo.

—Ya lo hice, pero siguen entrando.

—¿Por qué no les dices a los _ciberfrikis_? A Max se le descompuso su consola de videojuegos hace unas semanas y se la dejaron mejor que nueva.

—De veras. Ni me acordaba. Vuelvo en un rato —echó a correr hacia el comando central.

**Laboratorio de cómputo**

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

—Pase —Acosta estaba jugando _Age of Empire_ en línea.

—¡Atención!

Ante aquellas palabras, el ingeniero se levantó cuadrándose de golpe. Al reconocer a su superior, exhaló aire.

—¡Tú! —expresó con cierta molestia al ver a Nicté riéndose—. ¿No te bastaba con un simple hola? ¡Me sorprendiste! —pasó junto a ella para entrecerrar la puerta.

—Ya veo lo bien que cumples con tus obligaciones. Es una suerte que estés lejos de las garras de la _Reina del Hielo_ porque te despelleja vivo si te descubre.

—¿La comadreja parlanchina? De verdad, ¿cómo la aguantaste? Esa mujer solamente vive para dar órdenes. "Teniente Acosta esto, teniente Romanov lo otro".

Nicté sonrió traviesamente ante la imitación.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? Dudo que sea una visita de cortesía.

—Es mi celular. Quiero bloquear un número y no puedo.

Tomó el aparato para ingresar a configuraciones de llamada.

—Es un número desconocido. Te vas a esta ventana para activar el bloqueador —mostrándole—. Si lo tienes activado —comentó extrañado—. Reinícialo. Con eso bastará.

—Gracias. Tú siempre tan hábil con estas cosas. ¿Cuánto es?

—Nada.

—¿Otra vez? Tampoco me cobraste por el reproductor de música. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Como respuesta, Acosta fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos miel. De pronto, Nicté Andrade despertó del hechizo.

—Es mejor irme. Gracias.

Acosta la detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Podemos ser amigos? Fingir que nuestra historia jamás existió de nada sirve.

—Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza otra vez. Chau.

La acompañó hasta la puerta. Al despedirse, nunca notaron que las Conejitas los estaban espiando.

—¿O sea que ellos se conocen? —preguntó Sammy.

—Nicté es demasiado discreta como para decirnos. Ya ves cuando regañó al capitán Hunter en la cafetería —indicó Kim.

—Me consta que cuando comen juntos, ni siquiera se echan una miradita coqueta —repitió Conejita más joven.

Vanessa se quedó callada, llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

—¿Te ocurre algo , Vanessa? —preguntó Kim.

—Yo sé que he visto el rostro de Andy en algún sitio. ¡Aghh! Si al menos me acordara.

—Ya recordarás. Por lo pronto, vine a con Evgeni para que arregle mi MP4 —afirmó Kim.

—Y yo mi tablet —siguió Vanessa.

—Les gano —mostró Sammy su sonrisa de triunfo absoluto—. Mi memoria USB está llena de virus _que estuve recolectando toda la mañana_.

**Prometheus. Hangar del escuadrón Bermellón (escuchar con **_**Frozen**_** de Madonna)**

Rick terminaba de revisar algunos documentos. Se sentía frustrado e irritable. No sabía qué pensar. Salió un momento a respirar aire puro. En la entrada, Nicté Andrade charlaba amigablemente con dos compañeros de extinto grupo de reconocimiento, Maclahan del escuadrón Wolf y Curtis del Panther, riéndose de algún chiste que habían contado. Esa sola escena elevó el clamor de los tambores de los celos.

_¡Esto es demasiado!_

Los tres pilotos se despidieron. Para esa hora, el hangar estaba totalmente desierto, excepto por ellos dos. Tras unos minutos, el capitán Rick Hunter enfiló sus pasos hacia el vestidor de mujeres. Entró en silencio para evitar que lo detectaran. Descubrió a Nicté hablando para sí.

—¿Qué viste exactamente, Rick? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas?

En ese momento, en el interior de Rick Hunter se libraba una batalla colosal: su mente contra su corazón. Lentamente avanzó. Al escuchar un rumor, Nicté volvió su rostro hacía donde provenía el sonido.

—¡Sal de aquí! Es el vestidor de mujeres.

Nunca escuchó palabra alguna. Los ojos azules de Rick Hunter brillaban con intensidad. En segundos, el líder del Bermellón la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el casillero de Miriya, besándola y acariciándola con frenesí.

—¡Rick, basta! ¡No me gusta!

Rick Hunter estaba sordo a esas súplicas. Le besaba el cuello y metía su lengua en su oreja. Sus manos empezaron a bajar la cremallera del traje de vuelo de Nicté. Ante esa acción, ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y una doble bofetada doblándolo por el agudo dolor que recorrió su columna. La piloto se alejó lo suficiente para evitar su alcance.

Resoplando con dificultad, Rick Hunter se levantó lentamente. Nicté Andrade comenzó a caminar hacia tras en posición de guardia.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—¡RAMERA! —gritó con odio inyectado en sus ojos y en su voz— ¡LÁRGATE! ¡LÁRGATE!

Por única respuesta, la chica se echó a correr llorando de rabia. En el camino se topó con Max, Roy y Tony que fueron a buscar a Rick para su noche de chicos. Llegaron corriendo al hangar y lo encontraron golpeando la pared hasta herirse los puños.

Entre Max y Roy tuvieron que someterlo. Tony le echó un vaso de agua fría en la cara para que recuperara la cordura.

—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede, Rick? Pareces un verdadero psicópata —señaló Roy.

—Es Nicté.

—¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?

—Me ha estado engañando. Anoche la vi besarse con otro y hoy… estuvo coqueteando con Maclahan y Curtis.

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre sí. Rick temblaba de ira y dolor.

—¡ES UNA MALDITA RAMERA!

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, un dolor agudo se cernió sobre su quijada tumbándolo bocabajo.

—¡MAX! —Roy y Tony estaban sin habla. El tranquilo y siempre ecuánime Max Sterling había perdido los estribos.

—¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO; RICHARD HUNTER! ¿Volviste a recibir anónimos?

—A ver a ver, no estoy entendiendo. ¿De qué estás hablando, Max? —preguntó Tony. Él ya había preparado su puño para darle a Rick cuando Max se le adelantó.

—Rick ha estado recibiendo anónimos desde hace unos días con fotos y notas insinuando que Nicté lo engaña —Max se sobaba su puño adolorido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, cachorro? Te habría ayudado.

—¿Anónimos? En serio que eres un cabeza hueca, Hunter. Jamás hay que creer en ellos. ¿Dónde están?

—Los llevé con un amigo —aclaró Max—. Disculpen el exabrupto, chicos. Perdí el juicio. Tendremos que ir a verlo esta noche antes que la sangre llegue al río.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me diga que Nicté tiene un amante? —Rick escupió sangre. Max lo había golpeando en la nariz

—¡Guarda silencio y cámbiate! Y no intentes escapar, Rick —le advirtió Max.

**Una hora después**

En su loca carrera, Nicté Andrade dejó olvidada su bolsa donde estaban sus llaves. Decidió ir a casa de Kim que estaba con Sammy y Vanessa. Al tocar la puerta…

—¡Ya voy! –la abrió para sorprenderse—. ¡Nicté! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo único que hizo fue abrazar con fuerza a su amiga. Sammy y Vanessa se acercaron.

—¡Amiga! ¿Qué tienes?

—No me hagan preguntas. ¡Vamos adónde sea!

—Estábamos por ir a un bar. Suerte que me diste la copia de tu llave.

Fueron a la barraca de Nicté Andrade donde pudo cambiarse por unos jeans entubados botas negras de caña alta, una blusa roja sin mangas con lentejuelas bordadas y su chamarra de piel negra.

Fueron a _La Casa de Bambú_. Pidieron una botella de vino blanco para compartir sus penas. La música dance sonaba con todo. Bailaron entre ellas. Nicté bailó sin descanso cada pieza. Necesitaba sacar esa ira que amenazaba con carcomer su mente. Recordó que su psicoterapeuta le mencionó que esa emoción tan destructiva había que purgarla del sistema lo antes posible para poder pensar con claridad.

Las Conejitas sabían que algo más sucedía con su amiga, algo que remotamente no estaba bien, ya que la vieron con la mirada vidriosa al inicio y después llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó Sammy tomándola de os hombros.

—Lo estaré cuando el cansancio me venza.

**Al mismo tiempo, barrio militar**

Los cuatro pilotos bajaron del jeep de Roy ante una de las barracas. Rick Hunter iba con una bandita en la nariz, vendoletes en la boca y las manos raspadas. Sentía que era inútil estar ahí.

Max tocó al timbre. La puerta se abrió.

—¡_Gafas Oscuras_! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Vienes a una partida de _Halo_?

—Buenas noches, Evgeni. No, hoy no. Vine por el asunto tan importante del que te platiqué. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Claro, claro. Adelante. ¿Gustan una cerveza? —el ruso los dejó pasar a su nueva morada.

—Las necesitaremos —sentenció Roy observando con detenimiento la barraca.

En la sala había tres computadoras de escritorio encendidas junto con varios cartuchos de videojuegos de diferentes títulos de Nintendo, Playstation, Xbox, PC.

—Disculpen el desorden. Apenas me entregaron mi casa. ¡Ahhh! —dijo con alivio—. ¡Por fin libertad!

Fue por las cervezas y se sentó en su sillón.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Max fue directo al grano.

Evgeni habló con gran seriedad.

—Sí. Antes de mostrárselas, debo mencionar que me extrañó mucho el ángulo de toma.

Los cuatro le pusieron atención.

—Por lo general, cuando se fotografían personas a la hora de espiarlas, se busca que estén al nivel de nuestra vista. Como las de los paparazzi de las revistas del corazón.

Estás fotos están en picada, más propio de instalaciones de prioridad clase A, es decir, instalaciones militares, plataformas petroleras, plantas eléctricas y nucleares. ¡Ah sí! Y de personajes poderosos. Casi podría decir que son de reconocimiento aéreo.

Ayer estuve trabajando un poco en ellas. Vengan.

Se acercó a una de las computadoras donde buscó un archiv. Al teclear, se desplegaron las tomas del primero de los anónimos. Activó el proyector que estaba conectado para que los cuatro pilotos puedas verlas con facilidad.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ése soy yo!

—Efectivamente, capitán Arce. La postura de sus cuerpos indica que son amigos haciendo bromas. Tengo entendido que usted y la teniente Andrade poseen un vínculo muy especial. De entrada, afirmo que no hay delito que perseguir sobre estas imágenes. Sin embargo, vean éstas.

Las fotos que despertaron los celos de Rick aparecieron ante sus ojos. Nuevamente empuñó sus manos heridas, lo cual Romanov detectó.

—Tal como lo sospechó, capitán Hunter: la teniente Andrade tiene un amante.

—Pero Evgeni —Max se vio interrumpido por un gesto de su amigo informático.

—¿Quiere saber quién es?

Rick asintió con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

Dio un tecleo más y la primera imagen cambió de perspectiva.

—Helo aquí.

Los cuatro enmudecieron. ¿Cómo era posible

**En otro lado del barrio militar**

Una camioneta negra se estacionó cerca de una de las barracas. El conductor observaba por el retrovisor a su víctima acercarse. A una señal suya, se disparó un rifle. El sujeto cayó instantáneamente in emitir un quejido. Rápidamente, dos sujetos bajaron del vehículo para llevarlo a rastras a su interior.

Al mismo tiempo, se recibió un SMS.

—Inicia el acto final

**Barraca de Evgeni Romanov **

—¿Qué?

—No entiendo.

Max sonrió aliviado.

—El amante de la teniente Andrade es usted, capitán Hunter.

—Yo les explicaré —intervino Max—. Mayor Focker ¿recuerda el partido de béisbol que sostuvimos el pasado otoño contra la base de Granito?

—Perfectamente Max. Le ganamos gracias a los cuadrangulares del cachorro. Es más, te comisioné para que mandaras hacer las playeras, blancas con vivos azul rey. A Rick le tocó el número 8 —sin más, comenzó a carcajearse—. La playera más graciosa. Un ocho con bigote.

—No le veo la gracia, Roy.

—Evgeni, ¿puedes hacer un acercamiento a la playera del sujeto que está con Nicté? —solicitó Max.

En segundos, se apreció la seña tan particular de la prenda.

—¿Cuándo usaste esa ropa? —preguntó Tony.

—Déjenme recordar —haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. El… el… la noche antes de salir hacia Hawái. Llevé a Nicté a su casa y nos besamos antes de entrar. Por si es necesario aclararlo, no pasamos la noche juntos. Nicté arguyó que necesitaba estar bien descansado para tan largo viaje.

—¿Cómo pudieron obtener esas fotos? —Roy era el más interesado en saber.

—Por eso mencioné que me extraña el ángulo, especialmente porque en el barrio militar no existen lugares tan altos para hacerlas.

—Está el teleférico —agregó Tony.

—Muy alejado de la zona. Tal parece que fueron hechas con las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad. Justamente hay una enfrente de la casa de la teniente Andrade. Capitán Arce, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían y cuándo fue? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Rumbo a mi casa. Desde el día que partió el convoy a Hawái y dos días más, hicimos un maratón de cine.

—Hay una cámara en la esquina norte, cerca de su domicilio.

Me atrevo a insinuar que un envidioso de su relación, les sembró una discordia del tamaño de Troya, capitán Hunter. Aquí veo la mano de una persona con amplio conocimiento en psicología. Supo perfectamente unir una imagen cualquiera sacándola de su contexto con un texto escrito para la ocasión.

Gracias a la memoria de Max, reproducimos los mensajes escritos.

—¿Dices entonces que son de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —Max estaba realmente inquieto.

—Apuesto mi pierna verdadera a que alguien se vendió al mejor postor por esas tomas. Todos tenemos un precio. Como le comenté a la teniente Andrade en su momento, cuando hay las intenciones de lastimar, se cumplen. Como sea y donde sea.

—¿Ya ves, cachorrito? Te lo dije, Nicté jamás podría engañarte.

—Y te lo confirmo yo que la conozco. Lo que más odia en este mundo es la traición.

—Bien, jefe. Ya podrás dormir tranquilo.

Rick permaneció absorto en las imágenes. De pronto, salió corriendo sin volver atrás con rumbo desconocido. Los gritos de Roy, Max, Evgeni y Tony se escucharon por algunas cuadras.

¡_Soy un estúpido! ¡Me porté como una bestia! Pops y Roy tenían razón_ —las lágrimas empañaron su visión provocando que tropezara contra el pavimento. Apoyado en cuatro puntos, sintiéndose abatido, se llevó la mano al cuello para estrujar la medalla con su palma herida por los fragmentos de vidrio que trató de recoger en _Los galeones_, llorando incontenible. _Mi ángel. ¡No quería lastimarte!_

Trató de recordar cómo fue esa noche. Le llevó el agua a Nicté cuando la vio levantando el rostro hacia Acosta. Las manos de la chica estaban quietas, nada que indicara excitación de su parte. El ingeniero aproximó su rostro al de ella. Fue cuando dejó caer el vaso haciéndose añicos. Se agachó a recoger los pedazos con su atención puesta a ellos. No supo cómo, pero el ardor de la cortada lo sacó de ese trance, dejando el vidrio donde había caído.

Volvió con los demás. Se acercó a las Conejitas para informarles que Nicté necesitaba quedarse otro poco en la terraza. Fue donde Lisa y de un jalón la llevó a la pista. Ella notó que sangraba y le vendó la mano con su pañuelo. Unos minutos después, Nicté y Acosta volvieron cada uno por su lado. Jamás se hablaron el resto de la velada.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la barraca de Nicté Andrade. Tocó a la puerta. Ninguna respuesta. La llamó por celular al teléfono fijo. Nada.

—Nicté, por favor, ábreme. Soy una bestia, una completa bestia. Mi ángel —la lastimera súplica salió de su garganta—, perdóname, no quise herirte.

Silencio total. Besó sus dedos con suavidad para depositarlos en la puerta. Regresó a su barraca lleno de desconcierto y dolor.


	37. A ciegas

Con todo lo que bailó en _La Casa de Bambú_, Nicté Andrade se sentía más despejada, aunque dolida; seguía sin comprender la actitud de Rick Hunter. Fue a la cafetería. Había poco personal a esa hora. Ordenó té de manzanilla y avena cocida con frutas. Necesitaba comer algo para soportar el día de patrulla, a pesar que realmente carecía de deseos de comer.

—¿Por qué tan sola? —escuchó a alguien muy cordial detrás de ella.

Para su fortuna, era Roy Focker con una taza de café americano.

—Mayor Focker —se levantó saludándolo marcialmente.

—Descanse, teniente. Siéntate y come tranquila. Sé que eres puntual, pero me parece que llegaste demasiado temprano para tu patrulla.

—Quería ver el amanecer, señor —respondió con tono inexpresivo.

—Deja las formalidades, ¿quieres? No es mi asunto, lo sé. Ayer noté que Rick y tú estaban algo distanciados.

La chica recordó vagamente haberse topado con tres personas en su huida del hangar del Bermellón. Tragó frío. Roy le dio un sorbo a su café observando sus reacciones. Supo que algo más pasó para que saliera corriendo de esa manera.

—Mira, sé que no soy tu hermano ni Claudia para que les cuentes tus cosas. Soy bueno escuchando. ¡Vamos, nena! Eres familia. Igual puedo aconsejarte.

Ante tal muestra de confianza, Nicté comenzó su exposición de los hechos.

Por su parte, Rick Hunter solamente se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cuando ocurría, la única imagen que se presentaba era la de Nicté huyendo al monstruo cruel lleno de odio en que lo convirtieron los celos. Convencido que jamás podría dormir, se puso su ropa deportiva para salir a correr. Hizo un recorrido más largo del acostumbrado; necesitaba pensar su siguiente movimiento. En lugar de regresar a casa, decidió llegar a la base, darse un baño y cambiarse para el patrullaje. Tal vez comería algo en la cafetería, aunque su estómago tampoco estaba muy cooperativo esa mañana.

Ni bien había entrado al vestidor de hombres del hangar, Roy Focker se apareció.

—Buenos días, hermano —de pronto se vio contra su casillero sujeto por la chaqueta. Roy Focker le soltó un gancho derecho a su ya lastimado rostro.

—¿ASÍ TE HE ENSEÑADO A TRATAR A LAS MUJERES? ¿FORZÁNDOLAS? —la mirada relampagueante de Roy lo decía todo—. ¡Sabes que son lo más preciado que hay en esta vida!

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —se llevó la mano a la boca sangrante al incorporarse.

—Hace unos minutos lo corroboré. Se me hizo peculiar que anoche Nicté saliera llorando de tu hangar. Está muy dolida.

—¿Llorando? —Rick quería meterse en el agujero más hondo que pudiera hallar. Se sentía avergonzado.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? No, corrección. Como siempre, esto te pasó no pensar. Tú solito metiste las cuatro patas. Pops se sentiría asqueado de tu conducta. También mamá Joyce —al recordar a su madre, Rick Hunter se sintió peor que basura—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Me odia, yo lo haría —se sentó en las bancas frente a los casilleros con la mirada baja cubriéndose la nuca con las manos—. Sería mejor que termináramos. La estoy haciendo sufrir —dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

—Hablas así por la culpa. ¿Dónde quedó el Rick Hunter que jamás se rinde?

—Estoy seguro que la perdí. Le mostré aquello que detesta en un hombre: posesividad y machismo.

—Con esa actitud derrotista, tienes la batalla perdida. Agradece que fuera yo y no Claudia o Tony quien hablara con Ángel. Ellos no serían tan suaves.

—Necesito explicarle a Nicté lo de los anónimos —se levantó de golpe. Roy lo detuvo de la chaqueta.

—Todavía no la busques. Está muy reciente todo. Dense tiempo para que las cosas se calmen. Ambos están todavía muy sensibles.

Y esta vez, Rick, no cuentes conmigo. Anoche estaba dispuesto a ayudarte. Hoy, ni lo sueñes. Arréglatelas como puedas.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—En la capilla. ¡No vay..!

Las palabras de Roy murieron en su boca al ver a su hermanito adoptivo correr hacia el recinto. Estaría completamente vacío de no ser por una figura sentada cerca del altar. Era Nicté Andrade. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por los vitrales dándole un aura mística aquel sitio. Rick se sintió sucio como para perturbar aquella paz. Caminó hacia atrás chocando con el capellán que venía leyendo. El piloto se disculpó y regresó al hangar.

—¡Estos pilotos! —resopló furibundo—. Piensan que por estar en las alturas ya están cerca de Dios.

El joven líder Bermellón llegó arrancándose la ropa al vestidor antes de entrar a las regaderas. Quería deshacerse de toda la mierda pensó que lo cubría. Desnudo, se apoyó en la pared dejándose resbalar hasta el piso, abrazando sus piernas, bañado por la fuerte presión de agua fría.

La teniente Andrade encendió una linterna a manera de veladora después de hacer una plegaria. Se encontró con el capellán a quien saludó cuando salía. Iba para el hangar del Bermellón cuando Tony se acercó llamándola desde atrás.

—¡Nicté, Nicté!

—Te veo más tarde. Voy a patrullar —dijo con seriedad.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Rick.

—Mira, Tony. Por ahora, necesito concentrarme en mi jornada. Si me altero, siquiera un poco, puedo poner en riesgo a mis compañeros, ¿de acuerdo?

—La regla de oro de tus Águilas: "Un piloto encabronado es un peligro para su escuadrón. Y más si es el líder".

—Gracias por comprender, grandote.

—Aun así, traes los ojos hinchados. Estuviste llorando. ¿Fue Hunter?

—¿Puedes darme un abrazo? —así lo hizo el boricua acariciándole la espalda—. Te agradeceré que no te metas, Tony. Es un asunto de pareja.

—Sé que puedes manejarlo perfectamente, es sólo que estoy preocupado. Saliste corriendo del hangar como si huyeras de algo.

—Te lo diré de esta manera: vi a ese maldito engendro de ojos verdes que sale a la menor provocación en la gente insegura. Te cuidas y que la guardia te sea leve. Chau.

La piloto dejó a su hermano mascullando sus pensamientos. Y la siguió. Ella se fue a cambiar mientras Tony fue a la oficina del escuadrón donde encontró a Rick y a Max revisando la cuestión del armamento de sus naves.

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras de sí en completo silencio.

—¡Muy bien, Hunter! Te exijo saber qué pasó anoche para que mi hermana tenga los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sin decir más, Rick Hunter volteó a ver a Max quien permaneció con la mirada al frente. Y enfiló directo hacia Tony Arce.

—Intenté forzarla —bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Ella me abofeteó dos veces y me dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Y luego, le grité con odio que era una ramera y se largara.

Tony permaneció impasible con los brazos a los lados. Levantó su puño izquierdo para descargarlo en contra del líder Bermellón, pero se detuvo a centímetros de él.

—No, Hunter. Sería muy fácil liberarte de tus remordimientos rompiéndote la cara. Si fuiste un chiquillo para lastimarla, ahora compórtate como hombre, si es que lo eres.

Te lo dije bien claro: detesta a los machos controladores. _Y todo este tiempo preocupándome porque otro la fuera a lastimar._ Me alegra que te diera ese rodillazo. Ayer que saliste como loco de casa de Romanov, jamás imaginé siquiera que pudieras caer tan bajo.

Tony salió seguido por Max dejando a Rick solo con su conciencia.

—Max.

—Lo siento, jefe. Esta vez me es imposible estar contigo —Max se sentía dolido.

**En el puente**

—¿Se fijaron ayer en lo rara que andaba Nicté? —preguntó Kim

—Tenía la mirada vidriosa cuando estuvimos bailando. La vi llorar en el sanitario —añadió Sammy.

—¿Habrá sido el capitán Hunter? —Vanessa buscaba una respuesta.

—Si así fue, no le quedará un hueso sano. Hizo sufrir mucho a la capitana Hayes por sus cabezonadas —Kim levantó su puño con ira.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean, niñas? —era Claudia Grant.

—Na… nada.

—Nada bueno. Dejen de meterse en la relación de Nicté y Rick. Si tienen problemas, ellos los resolverán —Claudia cruzó los brazos poniendo su mirada severa.

—Claudia es que anoche… —la pequeña Sammy se vio bruscamente interrumpida.

La comandante se fue de lado. La habitación le daba vueltas. Con apoyo de las Conejitas, pudo sentarse. Sammy fue por agua.

—Claudia, ¿estás bien? —Kim se acercó a limpiarle el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

—Só-só-sólo fue un mareo. Descuiden —bebió a sorbitos el agua.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Las Conejitas tomaron sus posiciones. Lisa llegó a tomar su puesto en la estrategia de defensa.

—Informes, teniente Leeds.

—Pods sobrevuelan Ciudad Granito.

—Número.

—Son 30 agrupados en formación de cinco unidades.

—Sammy, que partan inmediatamente los escuadrones Wolf y Apollo.

**Prometheus. **

_"Escuadrones Wolf y Apollo, escuadrones Wolf y Apollo. Repórtense a sus naves. Pods rebeldes atacan Ciudad Granito. Esto no es un simulacro"._

De inmediato, los pilotos subieron a los varitech alistados por los armeros y partieron dejando a los demás escuadrones en espera de unírseles. Roy dio órdenes de preparar las otras naves.

**Minutos después. Puente del SDF-2**

—Delta 1, aquí líder Wolf. No hay nada.

—Capitán Vinógradov, habla la capitana Hayes. ¿A qué se refiere con nada?

—Lo que acabo de decir, capitana. Es un perfecto día pacífico y algo soleado.

—Envíe confirmación por imagen.

La foto que se recibió fue la zona comercial de Granito en llamas.

—Líder Apollo y líder Wolf, diríjanse a la zona comercial de Granito. Se está incendiando.

—¿Disculpe, capitana Hayes? —el capitán Gustave DuCamp escuchó incrédulo sus palabras—. ¿Dijo zona comercial de Granito incendiándose?

—¿Que no entendió? ¡Haga lo que dije! —Lisa se estaba ofuscando.

—Pods tras Wolf 5, Wolf 6 y Wolf 8. Apollo, los atacan por retaguardia —informó Vanessa.

—Delta 1. ¿Están de broma? Observo una ciudad tranquila sin ningún tipo de ataque. No hay Pods a la redonda —destacó Vinógradov.

—Capitana, estoy sobrevolando la zona comercial y está todo en calma —declaró DuCamp.

—¡No es posible! Wolf 1 usted envió la foto del incendio de la zona comercial de Ciudad Granito.

—Capitana, le aseguro que el examen de la vista al que me sometí ayer mismo salió perfecto. Lo que tomé es lo que vi.

—¡Llamen a Acosta y Romanov! ¡Ahora! —Claudia desde su asiento había visto el desarrollo de la situación y se incorporó dando aquella orden.

En minutos, únicamente Evgeni Romanov se presentó.

—Teniente Romanov, reportándose —dijo con respiración entrecortada saludando marcialmente.

—¿Dónde está Acosta? —preguntó Claudia.

—No lo sé, comandante. Vine en cuanto me notificaron. ¿Qué pasa?

Lisa se acercó con paso firme a su presencia.

—Ataque en Ciudad Granito. Los escuadrones Apollo y Wolf fueron a controlar la situación.

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió el ruso—. La prueba de fuego para nuestro bebé. Acosta debe llegar ya si quiere verla.

—Olvídese de sus pruebas. Los líderes de escuadrón informaron de una situación pacífica, pero enviaron esto —mostrándole la foto del incendio.

La mirada feliz del oficial de sistemas cambió a una de gravedad.

—Debe haber un error. Desde que lo instalamos, ha funcionado bien.

—¡Arréglelo! Los pilotos podrían estar en peligro —el ruso se dirigió a la computadora del puente para verificar su funcionamiento.

Apenas Lisa terminó de dar aquella orden cuando Vanessa mencionó:

—Tres cruceros grandes y cinco de menor calado atacan la base de Monumento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Leeds? —Claudia no daba crédito sus oídos.

—Que partan el Skull, el Bermellón y el Panther, Sammy —fue la orden final de la capitana Hayes.

—Pero corremos el riesgo de quedar desprotegidos.

—¡Hazlo!

Y una nueva alerta sonó en el Prometheus. Al momento de correr hacia sus varitech, el capitán Rick Hunter observó que la teniente Andrade, por primera vez, no le dirigió la mirada antes de iniciar un combate. Hecho que le partió el corazón.

—Por favor, mi ángel. Cuídate mucho.

Roy Focker se comunicó con los pilotos de los tres escuadrones ya en el aire.

—Bien, chicos. Una vez más a bailar con el diablo. Magallanes y Hunter, tengan listas sus fuerzas.

—Entendido.

**En el puente**

—Informe de la situación, Romanov —Grant se acercó al ingeniero.

—Todo está funcionando correctamente, comandante. Tendré que ir a la computadora central para encontrar la falla. Me llevaré una radio portátil para darles parte —partió lo más rápido que le permitía su condición—. _¿Dónde estas, Acosta? Te estás perdiendo lo mejor del día._

Fue en cuestión de minutos cuando Roy Focker estableció comunicación.

—Delta 1, contesta.

—Aquí Delta 1. ¿Qué sucede mayor Focker? —respondió Sammy.

—¿Cómo van el Apollo y el Wolf? No es mi misión, pero esos pilotos son mi responsabilidad. Oigan, en el radar aparece un número incierto de pods.

—Habla la capitana Hayes, mayor Focker. Sobrevuelan Granito. Aquí nuestros radares mostraron tres cruceros grandes y cinco de menor calado en el área de la base de Monumento.

—Nos aproximamos.

De pronto, Kim gritó:

—¡Recibo comunicación de frecuencia desconocida!

Sin más, en las pantallas de todo el puente se observó la misma escena sin sonido: Acosta, con los ojos vendados, atado a un poste. Tres encapuchados de negro lo mojaron con algún líquido. Su boca se movía. En su rostro se notaba el rictus del pánico. Otro encapuchado prendió un cigarrillo con un fósforo y los lanzó contra el ingeniero. Alaridos de sufrimiento se escucharon de golpe de aquella antorcha humana.

Lisa, Claudia y las Conejitas se estremecieron. Eran testigos de una monstruosa ejecución al estilo Inquisición española: un auto de fe.

—¡Di-di-os mío!

La capitana Hayes, mujer experimentada en mil combates, poseedora de sangre fría para la estrategia, temblaba de terror. Vanessa, Kim y Sammy rompieron a llorar silenciosamente en sus respectivas estaciones sin abandonarlas. Claudia estaba estupefacta.

Un encapuchado se superpuso a la imagen del desdichado militar.

—¡Los militares son las bestias a matar! Exigimos hablar con el GTU y la RDF en 10 minutos —y se cortó la comunicación.

—Vayan por Gloval —la comandante de piel morena ordenó discretamente a Jackson que se desplazara a buscar al máximo líder.

—¡Esto no está pasando! —Lisa se apoyó en la consola al frente de ella.

La imagen de Roy Focker apareció en la tacnet.

—Delta 1, aquí líder Skull.

—Adelante, Skull 1.

—Lisa, te juro que no entiendo. No hay cruceros de ningún tamaño sobre Monumento.

—¡Otra vez no! Envíe imagen de confirmación, mayor Focker.

En la foto se apreciaba al Skull 3 impactado por dos pods, haciéndolo estallar.

—¡Capitán Arce! —Lisa se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor. Aquella reacción la detectó Roy.

—Tranquila, Arce está bien. Muéstrale, Tony.

Y aquel rostro tan amado apareció en la pantalla sonriendo y agitando la mano.

—Aquí Skull 3.

—_Gracias Dios_ —Lisa soltó el aire contenido—. Skull 3 acabamos de verlo estallar después que lo alcanzaran dos pods.

—Estoy vivito, capitana Hayes. ¿Están seguros que esto no es un simulacro?

—Skull 4, lo atacan por su flanco derecho.

A esa sola advertencia de Sammy, el piloto descargó su arma en modo Battleloid contra Panther 5 causándole graves daños.

La imagen de Rick Hunter también apareció en la tacnet.

—Lisa, esta situación me disgusta. Mi radar muestra que tengo enfrente a siete pods, pero mis ojos no ven absolutamente nada.

Vanessa volvió a gritar

—Ataque a la planta eléctrica de Nueva Detroit

La capitana Lisa Hayes estaba en shock. _Ataques de fantasmas, fotos inexistentes, Acosta capturado por los terroristas y quemado vivo._ _¿Qué sigue?_

—Si enviamos a los demás escuadrones, quedaremos desprotegidos, capitana Hayes —la voz de Sammy le puso las cosas en perspectiva.

Roy Focker meditó unos segundos antes de decir:

—Lisa, estamos a ciegas. La tacnet y los radares están dando falsos positivos. Hay que cerciorarnos primero que lo Nueva Detroit sea real. Enviaré a alguien para reconocer el terreno.

—Tiene luz verde, mayor Focker.

—¿Qué vas hacer , Roy? —preguntó Claudia sumamente intrigada.

—¡Muy bien, granujas! —diciéndole a los pilotos—. Necesito un voluntario para una misión peligrosa. Tendrá que viajar completamente solo a Nueva Detroit para verificar si está bajo ataque.

El silencio se hizo entre los pilotos de los tres escuadrones.

—Yo, mayor Focker.

Rick, Tony, los Sterling y demás pilotos estaban asombrados.

—Teniente Andrade, ¿estás dispuesta?

—Completamente, señor. Ya he hecho antes este tipo de misiones.

—Enuncia los protocolos de reconocimiento —Roy buscó asegurarse que la piloto estuviera lo suficientemente capacitada.

—Observar el panorama, comunicarse lo antes posible con torre de control para informar si la respuesta es positiva como negativa. En caso positivo, evitar enfrentamientos en solitario y partir discretamente para evitar ser blanco fácil del enemigo. Incorporarme a cualquier escuadrón o grupo armado de la RDF para estar bajo protección.

—Correcto. ¿Alguna orden, capitán Hunter?

—Mantente en contacto con cualquiera de los escuadrones. Avisa a la torre de Nueva Detroit al llegar y al salir. _Por favor, cuídate mucho, pequeña._

—Entendido, capitán Hunter —dijo con voz inexpresiva—. Mayor Focker, parto inmediatamente hacia Nueva Detroit.

Los ojos de Roy, Rick, Tony y los Sterling observaron como se alejaba a toda velocidad la nave de esquema turquesa.

**Base Macross. Computadora central**

Evgeni Romanov, auxiliado por su laptop, seguía buscando la falla. Se había dado por vencido invocando la presencia de Acosta para resolver el problema.

—Lo siento, preciosa —acariciando el panel de la máquina central—, pero tendré que hacerte cirugía de emergencia.

Conectó su laptop vía cables SATA para ingresar al sistema. Comenzó a revisar los diversos directorios y archivos. Finalmente, halló lo que buscaba y no le gustó en absoluto.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es peor de lo que pensé —tomó la radio portátil para llamar a Claudia Grant.

**Al mismo tiempo. Puente del SDF-2**

—¿Un virus? ¿Está seguro?

—Completamente, comandante Grant. Alteró todos los sistemas de la base conectados a la computadora central. ¿Saben algo de Acosta?

—Acosta murió —el ruso guardó silencio unos minutos—. Fueron los terroristas. ¿Puedes neutralizarlo?

—Hago lo que puedo. Volveré a comunicarme.

Kim gritó:

—¡Señal desconocida entrando!

El encapuchado habló con la voz distorsionada por la palestina negra alrededor de su boca.

—Espero que recibieran nuestro mensaje. ¿Están listos para dialogar?

—No negociamos con terroristas —afirmó Lisa con fuerza.

—La creía más lista, Hayes —señaló con soberbia—. No cabe duda que la belleza y la inteligencia están completamente peleadas en usted.

Gracias a la Reina del Hielo, la capitana Lisa Hayes pudo permanecer ecuánime sin caer en provocaciones.

—¿A qué está jugando?

Gloval había llegado. Desde la puerta del puente, observó el desempeño de Lisa ante una situación tan extraordinariamente imprevista.

—Negociar —alzó un detonador.

—Repito: no negociamos con terroristas.

—O es muy valiente o muy estúpida —se soltó carcajeándose.

Lisa se quedó en silencio. Momento que el marino ruso aprovechó para hacer acto de presencia.

—Soy el almirante Gloval. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¡Oh, el líder de Macross! —burlándose abiertamente—. Como le dije a la perra Hayes, cumplan con nuestras demandas o sus seres queridos estarán en peligro.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Exigimos hablar con el GTU y la RDF para que licencien a las tropas de Macross, Monumento, Granito y Nueva Detroit y clausuren sus bases.

—_¡Maldición! Pacifistas radicales. _¿Y qué si no aceptamos su pliego petitorio?

—En cinco minutos, la inocencia y la salud de Macross volarán en pedazos.

Se cortó la señal.

—Informes de situación, capitana Hayes, comandante Grant —ordenó Gloval.

—Recibimos reportes de ataques a las ciudades de Granito, Monumento y la planta eléctrica de Nueva Detroit. Envié a los escuadrones Apollo y Wolf a la primera y al Skull, Bermellón y Panther hacia Monumento. Los cinco afirman que no hay ninguna emergencia, pero las imágenes que enviaron muestran falsos positivos, señor. Le ordené al teniente Romavov arreglar el programa de comunicación.

Por otra parte el mayor Focker mandó a la teniente Andrade que volara hacia Nueva Detroit para verificar si la planta eléctrica se encuentra bajo fuego.

—Asimismo —añadió Claudia—, hemos recibido comunicaciones de frecuencia desconocida. Pasen el video de la primera sesión.

Ante sus ojos, Gloval contempló la cruel ejecución de Acosta al ser envuelto por las llamas. Sabía de terroristas inhumanos, pero esto rayaba en lo desquiciado.

—¡Malditos! De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para mantener a la mayor parte de los escuadrones lejos de aquí. Hay que resolver ese acertijo lo antes posible: "la inocencia y la salud de Macross volarán" —el tozudo militar cerró los ojos y elevó su barbilla respirando profundamente. Tuvo una inspiración—. Kim, comunícate con Monumento, Granito y Nueva Detroit para saber más de la situación.

Vayamos a ese acertijo. Inocencia y salud, ¿a qué se refieren?

Tras segundos que parecieron eternos, Vanessa encontró parte de la respuesta.

—La ciudad está descartada. Esos terroristas han asesinado a militares.

Lisa, con total seguridad, enunció:

—El hospital militar y la guardería. Detonarán bombas en esos complejos —su voz tomó un tinte de horror.

—Ordenen la evacuación. ¡Pronto!

—Es demasiada gente, señor —aclaró Claudia—. Tenemos solamente dos minutos.

Gloval ordenó:

—Suenen la alarma de ataque aéreo en toda la base.

—Pero, almirante. ¿Y si también está afectada por ese virus informático? —preguntó Kim con temor.

—Despreocúpense. El sistema de sonido de los altavoces jamás ha estado conectado al sistema central de computadoras. Jamás confíen en una máquina programada por el hombre.

Sammy se levantó de su estación y corrió hacia la entrada.

—Teniente Porter, ¿adónde va?

—Dana, capitana Hayes —en el acto Gloval, Lisa, Claudia, Vanessa y Kim comprendieron.

—Ve, Sammy, te cubro —Lisa volvió a situarse detrás de los controles de la tacnet—. Avísame en cuanto llegues —por única respuesta, la jovencita asintió y corrió con todas su fuerzas.

**En el aire. Proximidades de Nueva Detroit**

La teniente Andrade ya tenía preparadas sus armas ante cualquier eventualidad. _Tendré que hacerlo como en el club aéreo: nada de radares ni cosas sofisticadas. Lo bueno que aprendí en un _Hellcat_. Solamente puedo confiar en mis sentidos._

—Torre Nueva Detroit a nave desconocida.

—Torre Nueva Detroit, habla la teniente Andrade a bordo del Bermellón 4 de la base Macross. Recibimos el reporte de que la planta eléctrica está bajo ataque de rebeldes.

—Teniente —dijo el operador—. Hace un momento, base Macross nos comunicó lo mismo. Hemos estado muy tranquilos desde la última escaramuza.

—Gracias, torre Nueva Detroit. ¿Les importa si echo un vistazo?

—Adelante.

Sacó la libreta del botiquín y un lápiz. La tinta de la pluma se la acabó de tanto usarla en sus reportes. Sobrevoló la ciudad registrando sus observaciones. Fue cuando se comunicó a Macross.

—Delta 1, aquí Bermellón 4.

—Adelante Bermellón 4.

—Sin novedad alguna. Los habitantes realizan sus actividades sin molestia de algún tipo. Verifiqué en los alrededores y en las áreas con posibilidad de ataque, como la planta eléctrica. Nada que indique disturbios. Espero instrucciones.

—Efectúe una vuelta más de reconocimiento y vuelva a la base. Me comunicaré con el mayor Focker y el capitán Hunter.

—Entendido.

**En el aire. Ciudad Monumento y Ciudad Granito**

Los escuadrones Wolf y Apollo; así como el Skull, Bermellón y Panther sobrevolaban en círculos las zonas donde se encontraban a la espera de noticias de la misión de reconocimiento.

—¡Es una paradoja! Nuestros instrumentos indican ataque y nuestros ojos muestran lo contrario —declaró Max confundido.

Lisa pareció en la tacnet.

—Delta 1, ¿alguna noticia de Ángel?

—Afirmativo, mayor Focker. Tal como lo supuso. Nueva Detroit está calma. Le ordené dar una vuelta más y que regresara a la base. Hagan lo mismo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Roy estaba demasiado molesto—. Nos sacaron de Macross con el viejo truco de "¡Ahí viene el lobo!" y dejamos la base desprotegida. Gracias, Delta 1. Ya la oyeron, chicos, volvamos a casa.

El líder Bermellón exhaló aliviado. Le disgustaba que sus pilotos estuvieran solos enfrentándose al peligro sin apoyo de su escuadrón.

**En el puente**

—¿Qué pasa con Sammy? Debió haberse reportado —Lisa estaba muy ansiosa.

Claudia recibió una llamada en su celular. La tomó y colgó sonriendo.

—Todo listo. Almirante, cuando ordene.

—Activen la alarma de ataque aéreo.

Gracias al estridente ruido, los diversos edificios se desalojaron en segundos. Los soldados encargados de la batería antiaérea esperaban lo peor. El personal médico y de la guardería llevaron con prontitud a los pacientes y niños a los refugios subterráneos. Sammy permaneció en el refugio 2 con Dana durante la contingencia.

Por la radio, se escuchó al personal de infantería y defensa. Los demás escuadrones, el Azul y Morado se elevaron inmediatamente.

—Preparados para ataque aéreo, capitana Hayes. Esperamos instrucciones.

—Pónganse a cubierto.

—Falta un minuto —Claudia consultó su reloj.

Kim dio la alerta.

—¡Señal desconocida!

—Young, ponla en línea.

Era el mismo encapuchado de las otras veces.

—¡Tiempo agotado! ¿Aceptan nuestras demandas?

—Se lo repito —enunció Gloval—. No negociamos con terroristas.

—Ustedes lo pidieron —el sujeto accionó el detonador y un ensordecedor estruendo inundó la base. El hospital y la guardería explotaron. Sus fachadas se vinieron abajo estrepitosamente dejando una nube de polvo cubriéndolo todo a su paso.

La señal de video se apagó otra vez.

—Informe de daños —solicitó Gloval.

—A la orden.

La sacudida no interrumpió el trabajo de Romanov que sudaba copiosamente. De él dependía la vida de los pilotos y la seguridad de la base. Tras varios intentos para neutralizar al virus, pudo hallar exactamente lo que afectaba a la tacnet

—¡Hijos de perra! Nos ataca un videojuego.

Se comunicó con Claudia. Tardó en entrar la señal debido a estática.

—Comandante Grant, necesito hablar con el almirante. Hay un espía en Macross.

Gloval se acercó a tomar el aparato que le tendió Claudia.

—¿Espía?

—Alguien tuvo acceso al programa del simulador de vuelo y lo transformó en un virus. Alteró el programa de la tacnet y los radares. Por eso los falsos positivos.

—¿Hay solución, Romanov?

—Restaurar el sistema a como estaba antes de instalar el programa. Tardará de cinco a diez minutos. Pero hay un problema, perderemos todo contacto con nuestras tropas vía tacnet y los radares dejarán de funcionar.

—¿Existe otra manera?

—No, el virus avanza con rapidez.

Gloval meditó las opciones. _Si nos atacan o a los escuadrones en este lapso, estamos muertos_. Sacó su pipa favorita y se la puso en la boca para calmar la ansiedad. Nadie le llamó la atención.

—Lisa, informa a los escuadrones sobre la desconexión del sistema. Si necesitan algo, usen la radio de emergencia. También notifícales de la muerte de Acosta.

La capitana Hayes se comunicó con todos los VT y pidió a las bases de Granito, Monumento y Nueva Detroit replicar el mensaje. La noticia de la violenta muerte de Acosta caló en los pilotos, especialmente en Nicté Andade y Tony Arce. Una vez hecho, se procedió a la orden.

—Hágalo Romanov.

Romanov tecleó los comandos necesarios e inició a restauración.

**Nueva Detroit**

Bermellón 4 terminó de revisar la planta de Nueva Detroit y la misma ciudad. Estaba por regresar a Macross.

—Torre Nueva Detroit aquí Bermellón 4.

—Adelante Bermellón 4.

—Misión concluida. Vuelvo a Macross.

—Correcto. Seguiremos su trayectoria hasta que salga de nuestro alcance en lo que concluye la restauración.

—Gracias, Bermellón 4 fuera.

La teniente Andrade permaneció en alerta por si se presentaba un ataque sorpresa. Cada tanto observaba a su alrededor y hacia abajo. En poco tiempo, alcanzó la zona natural de Monumento. De repente, vislumbró una columna de humo. Bajó para investigar. A medida que descendía, la humareda se hizo cada vez más densa.

—Bermellón 4 a Monumento, humo denso de color blanco en las inmediaciones del área natural. Posible incendio —habló por la radio de emergencia sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Hizo dos llamados más. Nada.

Cambió a modo Guardián para ubicar el origen del siniestro. Entre las muchas tareas de los pilotos de la RDF durante el patrullaje estaba la de apagar incendios. Se había trabajado mucho en la recuperación de la zona para que por un descuido, aquellos esfuerzos se fueran al caño.

Empezó a palear tierra con ayuda de su brazo mecánico en el punto cero y áreas adyacentes para extinguir alguna braza escurridiza que colara de su vista. Estaba concentrada en su labor cuando le pareció oír disparos rebotando en el fuselaje de su VT. Rápidamente, se desplazó a una ubicación segura. Todavía faltaba un minuto para que se comenzara la restauración del sistema. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión despedazó su ala izquierda.

—¡Con mil diablos!

Trató de eyectarse sin éxito. Algo obstaculizaba el funcionamiento normal del mecanismo. Al ver la situación, usó todas sus habilidades para conseguir que el aterrizaje fuera lo menos aparatoso posible. Desgraciadamente, el Bermellón 4 impactó de panzazo dejando un gran rastro de tierra levantada.

La teniente Andrade respiró profundamente, aunque le dolía todo. La adrenalina inició su descarga. Quedarse dormida debido a la inconsciencia era muerte segura. Tomó su arma reglamentaria, una Beretta 9mm, con dos cargadores y la radio. Buscó el espejo en el botiquín y se dio tiempo de escribir unas líneas en la libreta. Cargó las cosas en su cinturón. Con todas sus fuerzas, empujó la capota para abrirla.

Bajó con cautela cerciorándose de que la proximidad de enemigos. Al poner los pies en tierra, un dolor agudo atenazó sus tobillos haciéndola caer de rodillas. Preparó su arma y se incorporó apoyándose en su varitech. Tomó el espejo dirigiéndolo al cielo. Se encontraba en una pradera. Bajó un poco la cremallera de su traje sacando su medalla para besarla. Debía ponerse a resguardo lo antes posible para usar la radio y pedir ayuda.

Con enormes esfuerzos, caminó de puntas sobre el follaje de color amarillo, siempre atenta a los sonidos a su alrededor. Optó por continuar el avance a pecho tierra siempre vigilando sus flancos, retaguardia y vanguardia. Cada determinado número de movimientos, volteaba al cielo empuñando el espejo con la esperanza de que vieran la señal. Fue cuando sucedió: escuchó el rumor de ropa frotándose contra la vegetación.

Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho por la velocidad de sus latidos. Volvió a moverse esta vez más lento, haciendo el menor ruido posible que le permitía su condición. No obstante, una bala pasó apenas rozando su pierna. Se detuvo conteniendo la respiración. Vio a través del pastizal un número aproximado de seis hombres con machetes al cinto y armas largas que se acercaban. Cuando menos imaginó, una ráfaga de disparos cayó a pocos centímetros de su ubicación. La habían descubierto.

Disparó contra sus perseguidores. Vio que cayeron dos, el resto se dispersó con rapidez. Usó el segundo cargador. Todavía le quedaban algunas cartuchos Volvió a ponerse pecho tierra zigzagueando hasta llegar al límite de la hierba. Ante ella se extendía una planicie con hierba baja. Observó al otro lado un conjunto de árboles.

Tomó aire y se lanzó hacia su objetivo trastabillando. De pronto, una sensación punzante en su cuello la hizo perder el equilibrio y su vista se nubló. Antes de perder el sentido escuchó:

—¿Te da gusto verme, Hunter?

**Base Macross**

Los diez minutos se cumplieron. Los sistemas de radar y de comunicación tacnet del SDF-2 y los VT volvieron a la normalidad. Lisa apareció en la pantalla dándoles instrucciones para su ingreso a las pistas del Prometheus. Sin embargo, al llegar notaron los escombros. Max y Miriya se alarmaron. Aterrizaron lo más pronto posible para salir en pos de su hija. Cuando llegaron a lo que quedaba de la guardería, la meltran tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, siendo el más sobresaliente la rabia. Entre ella y Max comenzaron a quitar pedazos de concreto.

—¡Dana! ¡Dana! —gritó desesperado el piloto de lentes.

Roy, Rick y Tony se les unieron. Entre los cinco buscaban a los niños de los miembros de la RDF.

De pronto, escucharon un llanto. Miriya salió corriendo en su dirección. Era Sammy con Dana en brazos. Acababan de salir del refugio número 2. Max se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos para cargar a su pequeña.

—Mi nena —estrechándola contra su pecho—. Papá y mamá ya están contigo. No temas. Gracias, Sammy.

—Fue un placer, teniente Sterling. Traté de que estuviera lo más tranquila posible. Hace poco empezó a llorar.

—¡Dámela, Max! —la meltran, sin dejar de derramar copiosas lágrimas, sujetó a la bebita de verde cabellera que poco a poco recobró la calma gracias al calor de su madre.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Roy giró sobre su eje sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

A Sammy se le empañaron sus ojos.

—Fueron los terroristas. Pusieron explosivos en el hospital y la guardería. Y… y… quemaron vivo a Andy —la chica se quebró cayendo de rodillas. Arce la abrazó. Apenas podía creerlo, su ex cuñado, muerto. No era santo de su devoción, pero sabía que nadie merece tener una muerte tan cruel.

—Pero Dana está a salvo —Rick Hunter intentó comprender.

—Gracias al almirante. Hizo sonar la alerta de ataque aéreo. Así se llevó a cabo a evacuación a los refugios en menos de 10 segundos antes del atentado.

—Como siempre, muy sagaz ese viejo —acotó Roy.

Se dirigieron al puente donde Claudia Grant, Lisa Hayes, el almirante Gloval y el teniente Romanov los pusieron al tanto de aquella caótica jornada. Entonces, Rick Hunter preguntó:

—¿Ya llegó la teniente Andrade?

Lisa y Claudia se vieron entre ellas antes de animarse a responder.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Negativo. Debió llegar hace tiempo.

—¡Comunícate con ella, Lisa! —Rick la sacudió de los hombros—. Debe estar en alguna parte. Usa otros canales.

—Ya lo hice, Rick. Es inútil.

—Kim, contacta a Nueva Detroit. Ellos deben saber algo —ordenó Gloval.

La teniente Young cumplió la orden. Pronto dio una respuesta.

—Nueva Detroit afirma que Bermellón 4 sobrevoló la ciudad, la planta eléctrica y los alrededores durante media hora. Avisó de su retirada y la acompañaron hasta el límite de su radar. También contacté a Monumento, el siguiente radar en la ruta. Lo tuvieron en pantalla unos minutos y luego despareció —su voz cambió de tono a uno más alarmante—. Otra vez la señal desconocida.

—¡Ponla en línea! —ordenó Lisa.

Nuevamente, el encapuchado. Esta vez acariciando la parte posterior de un fuete.

—¿Qué le pareció nuestra pequeña muestra de fuerza, almirante Gloval? Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaron en primera fila —dijo con voz empalagosa—. Una verdadera obra maestra.

—Lo que me demostró es lo poco que valoran la vida humana.

—¿Eso piensa? —inquirió con enojo—. La RDF hizo lo mismo: prefirió entablar combate con una raza alienígena poderosa a entregarles esa porquería del SDF-1. Pudieron salvar millones de vidas, pero no. Me alegra que esa escoria llamada Donald Hayes yazca en el mismo infierno.

Los asesinatos son un acto de justicia en nombre de las millones de víctimas. No descansaremos hasta que la RDF desaparezca dejándonos vivir en paz.

Y como observo que me siguen desafiando, quizá esto les haga entrar en razón —la cámara enfocó un cuerpo colgando sujeto de las muñecas—. Sí, señores. Tenemos a su gran héroe Rick Hunter en nuestro poder —Gloval, Lisa, Claudia, Tony, los Sterling, las Conejitas, Roy y, especialmente, Rick; se mostraron extrañados—. ¡Procedan!

Las luces se encendieron. Era un piloto con su traje de vuelo completamente sucio y rasgado de las piernas y los brazos. Estaba de espaldas a la cámara con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de tela. Se acercaron otros dos con látigos en sus manos para iniciar una interminable sesión de azotes. Los gemidos de dolor estremecieron a los espectadores.

La plataforma donde estaba ubicado aquel infeliz giró lentamente para quedar de frente la cámara. Al momento, los militares reconocieron el uniforme con vivos turquesa. Ahí, su interlocutor ordenó:

—¡Descúbranle la cara!

Nicté Andrade tenía sangre seca en cubriendo su boca. Las mejillas raspadas y amoratadas. Ante esa visión, se hizo el silencio. Rick Hunter permaneció expectante con su garganta cerrada.

—Si en 72 horas, ustedes no fusilan a Roy Focker, Max Sterling y su engendro de pareja y a Rick Hunter, esta perra será carne para mis amigos.

Y la señal se esfumó.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me las pagarás! —Rick finalmente pudo gritar con rabia.

Gloval tenía su vista fija en la pantalla. En silencio.

—Tenemos que rescatarla —Tony Arce estaba tan impresionado que temblaba.

Las Conejitas lloraban abrazadas entre sí. No querían perder a otro ser querido.

—Es inútil. La RDF tiene protocolos estrictos. Nada de negociar con terroristas —habló Lisa con gran pesar viendo hacia el piso.

—¡A la mierda las reglas! ¡Es una vida!

—Es un piloto de combate de la RDF, capitán Hunter —afirmó Claudia seriamente.

—Me niego a seguir las reglas por esta vez —decretó Roy Focker—. Hay que salvarla antes de que esos dementes cumplan con su amenaza.

Sin decir palabra, Gloval pasó entre la capitana Hayes y la comandante Claudia Grant para salir hacia su oficina. A los pilotos, las Conejitas y las dos oficiales les quedó la idea de que la teniente Nicté Andrade jamás volvería con ellos.

Rick se encaminó a la ventana sintiéndose completamente impotente viendo el sol del ocaso ocultarse tras el horizonte.


	38. Venganza

Ya en su despacho, el almirante Henry Gloval ordenó que se hiciera la remoción de escombros de lo que fueron el hospital y la guardería y buscaran el tipo de explosivo utilizado para que Inteligencia encontrara indicios, pidió le llevaran a su despacho las grabaciones de los terroristas para estudiarlas a conciencia, junto con los reportes de la capitana Hayes, la comandante Grant, los capitanes Vinógradov y Du Camp y el mayor Focker. Después mandó llamar a Romanov para hablar con él a solas. Salió a las 2230 rumbo a su casa.

En su biblioteca de la casa del almirantazgo y acompañado de un vaso con leche tibia, Gloval estuvo hasta la 0015 releyendo una de sus obras literarias favoritas, _El arte de la guerra_ de Sun Tzu. Desde que entrara a la Academia Naval Soviética, aquel libro, ya gastado por la cantidad de veces que había pasado por sus manos, se convirtió en su consejero tanto de vida como en lo militar. Uno de sus maestros, el comodoro Piotr Sokolóv, un experimentado marino que participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo llamó aparte de sus compañeros para regalárselo, pues había visto en el joven de 18 años una inteligencia que había que cultivar.

Hacia las 0030 salió de su domicilio para dirigirse a visitar a un viejo amigo. Nada de escoltas. Tocó a la puerta. El ordenanza abrió:

—¿Almirante Gloval? —estaba visiblemente sorprendido—. Señor, buenas noches.

—Buenos noches, Kolya. ¿Ya Está dormido el perro gruñón?

—No, está en su estudio.

—Gracias. Conozco el camino.

Tras unos minutos, observó al dueño de la casa sumamente concentrado. Tocó a la puerta entreabierta:

—Adelante —levantó la mirada de una cajita de madera que acababa de abrir—. ¡Gloval! —se sorprendió—. ¿Qué te trae a esta hora tan "cálida"? —empezaban las heladas noches de noviembre que para aquel par de rusos, eran tibias a comparación del clima de su terruño.

—Buenos noches, Maistroff. Una charla de amigos.

El coronel traía puesta su bata de terciopelo rojo con un gazne encima de su pijama.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —el ordenanza entró con dos tazas humeantes de té—. Gracias, hijo.

—Por supuesto.

Los dos militares se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa. Maistroff sacó dos piezas de madera bellamente talladas.

—¿Negras o blancas?

—Negras, la última vez fueron blancas.

Maistroff detestaba el pokér por ser un juego donde intervenía el azar. En cambio, idolatraba el ajedrez. Para él, era la ciencia matemática en una de sus manifestaciones más hermosas. La otra era la música.

—Nada como una buena partida de ajedrez para relajarse.

—Amén. ¿Té?

—Spasibo! (gracias).

Y la partida dio inicio.

—Me enteré de lo de Bermellón 4. ¡Una lástima! Excelente elemento. Alfil a caballo.

—Por eso vine contigo—cubrió el caballo con su reina.

—¡Ummm, buen movimiento! Conservas el toque.

—Eres mejor que yo. Nada más no te lo creas, perro gruñón.

—(Risas) ¡Jaque! Tú no viniste a jugar ajedrez, tomar té de mi samovar y charlar. ¡Al grano!

—Una puerta de atrás —un resplandor enigmático brotó de su ojo derecho.

Maistroff sonrió malévolamente. Sacó un habano para prenderlo con el fósforo que le ofrecía Gloval con el que también prendió su pipa.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

—Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Jaque mate —el rey de Gloval no tenía escapatoria del peón de Maistroff.

**Primer día después del ataque cibernético**

Cada uno por su lado, Rick Hunter y Tony Arce realizaron su actividad física matutina para despejar su saturada mente de pensamientos caóticos y pesadillas. Se sentían deshechos, especialmente Rick. Tenía ese sentimiento de culpa por dejarse llevar por su estupidez. Por su parte, Roy Focker también sentía frustración. En su experiencia como militar, los altos mandos por lo general sacrificaban a los soldados por conservar su posición de poder. Era irreal la petición de los terroristas. ¿Quién o qué garantizaba la vida de aquella piloto?

Rick, los Sterling, Roy y Tony tenían un único pensamiento en la cabeza: ¿Qué hacer? Sería muy fácil lanzarse al abordaje exponiéndose a una corte marcial. Ningún ejército arriesgaría sus fuerzas, tiempo y recursos para salvar a una sola persona, a menos que representara alguien valioso. La teniente Andrade era una piloto militar más, alguien completamente reemplazable en la RDF, mas no en el corazón de sus amigos, familia y pareja.

Gloval llegó a su oficina a primera hora como era su costumbre. Claudia alcanzó a escuchar que cerró la puerta. La comandante Grant se levantó para ir a hablar con él.

El almirante contemplaba la vista desde su ventana. Le gustaba mucho ese instante anterior a la salida del sol donde la noche es todavía más oscura. Tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase.

—Permiso para ingresar, señor.

—¡Ah, Claudia! Buenos días. ¿Cómo están los pilotos?

—Devastados. Le es difícil resignarse a que perderán a una de ellos, sobre todo los capitanes Hunter y Arce. Las Conejitas piensan que la teniente Andrade podría morir como Acosta. De solo recordarlo, se me revuelve el estómago.

—Más vale que así sigan —extrajo la pipa de su saco y la prendió.

—Perdón, señor, ¿escuché bien?

—Sí, Claudia. Tal cual escuchaste. Cumple esta orden —le entregó una carpeta roja. A la oficial morena le temblaron las manos. Las carpetas rojas solamente estaban destinadas a ejecuciones por alta traición sin juicio. Romanov era el sospechoso número 1 por sus habilidades en la computación. Su oscuro pasado era una agravante.

—Como ordene, almirante —la comandante Grant, con tristeza, se dio la vuelta para cumplir su cometido. Su idea al entrar era abogar para salvar a Nicté, a novia de su prometido. Su familia. Se sentía frustrada.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba —giró para sacar un sobre color amarillo tamaño esquela del cajón superior de su escritorio—. También lleva esto donde el mayor Focker. Él ya sabe lo que tiene qué hacer. Una última cosa.

—¿Sí

—Jamás tuvimos esta conversación. Que tengas un buen día.

Lisa Hayes llegaba a su oficina. También estaba consternada. Lo sucedido el día anterior le demostraba lo difícil que era creer en la humanidad ante tales demostraciones de crueldad y violencia. Vio a Claudia salir del cubículo de Gloval con la carpeta roja en sus manos. Las dos cruzaron la mirada. Claudia leyó el contenido de la carpeta en silencio y se lo pasó a su amiga. Lisa volvió a su oficina a transmitir la orden terminante.

**Prometheus**

Seis miembros de la patrulla militar acompañaban a Claudia Grant y Lisa Hayes. Al llegar, convocaron a los pilotos de todos los escuadrones.

—En nombre de la RDF quedan arrestados Roy Focker, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y la meltran Miriya Parina. Se les acusa de alta traición por proporcionar detalles del nuevo sistema tacnet a los terroristas.

El rumor de voces entre pilotos, personal de tierra y armeros se elevó golpe.

—¿Traición?

—Ellos no serían capaces.

—Es un error.

—¡SILENCIO!

—El almirante Gloval los sentenció a la pena capital. Serán ejecutados con el tiro de gracia en la cárcel militar dentro de una hora.

—¡Lisa! Sabes que somos inocentes. ¿El almirante se volvió loco? —Rick forcejeó con el policía que lo prendió por los brazos.

—¡Llévenselos! —dijo una fría Claudia Grant—. Si intentan escapar, yo misma tendré que matarlos —al cinto llevaba una Beretta 9mm sin el seguro.

—Claudia, morenita, te juro que son mentiras.

—Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant, somos inocentes —clamaba Max.

La guerrera meltrandi tuvo que ser reducida por tres oficiales debido a su descomunal fuerza.

Se les esposó de las muñecas y los tobillos para transportarlos al lugar donde se cumpliría la sentencia. Tenía que haber un error. Alguien los estaba inculpando de un crimen que nunca cometieron. Lamentaron que la suerte de la teniente Andrade estaba ya echada.

**Horas después. Prisión militar**

A cada uno se le confinó en una celda para que pudieran ponerse bien con el dios de su creencia antes de morir. Roy Focker pateaba la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el piso. Ya no podría cumplir su sueño de casarse con Claudia, tener hijos y verlos crecer en una granja dentro un ambiente de paz. Lo iban a matar sin tener un juicio. Era de lo más injusto. De pronto, se abrió la puerta.

—Tienen cinco minutos —sentenció el guardia.

Claudia Grant ingresó a paso lento y seguro. Su rostro parecía haber sido tallado en piedra volcánica. Ninguna expresión, ni un gesto de dolor u otra emoción.

—Mi vida. Yo no tengo idea de qué pasa. Lo que más me duele…

Claudia lo abrazó con desesperación apoyando sus labios en la oreja de Roy, excitándolo con su aliento.

—Sígueme la corriente.

El piloto se sintió confundido. Se separó de Claudia observándola para encontrar un rastro de realidad. Ella le puso el sobre en sus manos. Lo besó con pasión y partió sin ver hacia atrás.

Una vez solo, el líder Skull rasgó el sobre. Su cara de desconcierto cambió a una de certidumbre.

_Mayor Focker:_

_Disculpe el método que acabamos de usar con usted, el capitán Hunter y los tenientes Sterling. Era necesario. Si hay un espía en nuestras instalaciones que colocó el virus o fue un ataque a distancia como supone el teniente Romanov, puede ser que las cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos registren cada una de nuestras conversaciones y movimientos. Por eso usaremos su misma estrategia: engañarlos. _

_Los terroristas nos exigieron matar a nuestros héroes de la batalla contra Dolza, o sea ustedes cuatro, como prueba para garantizar la vida de la teniente Andrade. Tanto usted como yo sabemos cuán remoto es que respeten su integridad física, especialmente después de lo de Acosta. Lo que buscan en sí es desmoralizar a las tropas y que la RDF sucumba desde su interior._

_Es imprescindible detener a los pacifistas radicales antes que los asesinatos de militares se conviertan en atentados contra civiles para presionarnos a cumplir sus demandas. También les encomiendo rescaten a la teniente Andrade antes de que se cumpla el plazo de 72 horas a partir de la última comunicación de los terroristas._

_La "ejecución" se programó a las 0800 en el sótano de la prisión militar. Tenemos preparados unos maniquíes con sus mismos uniformes. Ustedes entrarán con los ojos vendados y sus otros "yo" saldrán en camilla rumbo a la morgue donde los incinerarán. El capitán Arce se encargará de filmar su muerte. Ya está enterado de este plan y los acompañará en la misión doble. Hay que tener la prueba de que cumplimos con lo pactado por si vuelven a intervenir nuestros sistemas. _

_Cambiarán sus uniformes por los del servicio de recolección de basura. Fingirán recoger los desperdicios de la cárcel para llevarlos al depósito de la ciudad donde encontrarán sus VT disfrazados como chatarra. Ya están equipados con todo lo necesario. Desde ahí partirán a Nueva Detroit, su base temporal. Lisa les proporcionará toda la información referente al último vuelo del Gorrión. Algo me dice que su desaparición y los pozos están relacionados. _

_Destruya completamente esta información con el encendedor que trae en el bolsillo derecho de su guerrera. Ha de ser un viejo hábito de cuando fumaba._

_Suerte en la misión._

_Alm. H. Gloval_

Roy sonrió ampliamente. Golpeó la puerta para pedir su "último cigarrillo". El guardia se lo proporcionó con gusto. Tener en la cárcel a un personaje como el legendario Roy Focker era privilegio de pocos ojos. ¿Por qué no cumplirle su capricho? El piloto disfrutó quemando el tabaco junto con aquella carta.

A la hora señalada, los guardias alistaron a los prisioneros tal cual dijera la misiva. Los cuatro protestaron sobre aquella injusticia. Exigían el respeto a defenderse de tales calumnias. Max y Miriya una y otra vez repetían que Dana quedaría huérfana por un error. Ingresaron al sótano y los pusieron de rodillas. Sintieron el frío cañón de un arma en su nuca y apretaron los ojos. Luego, un disparo.

**Lugar desconocido**

La humedad del suelo rocoso y el agua goteando sobre su rostro despertaron a la piloto del escuadrón Bermellón. Con el cuerpo adolorido, la boca con sabor a metal y la cabeza dándole vueltas, la teniente Nicté Andrade entreabrió los ojos. Poco a poco, su visión se acostumbró al sitio donde estaba. Era un cuarto en penumbra, la luz al parecer provenía de una claraboya.

_Sigo viva. Mientras sienta dolor físico, tengo una oportunidad._

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil debido al dolor punzante en sus tobillos. Optó por gatear hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse. En eso, una puerta rechinó al abrirse e ingresaron dos individuos.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que la Bella Durmiente despertó.

Uno de ellos encendió un interruptor. La luz brillante la deslumbró momentáneamente.

—Disculpa mis modales—respondió con sarcasmo—. Debí preguntarte antes si te molestaba.

Nicté Andrade solamente veía las siluetas de dos personas. Una vez que su vista mejoró, se dio cuenta que ante ella estaban dos encapuchados con palestina negra. Uno, jugueteaba con un fuete. El otro estaba a pocos pasos detrás del primero en posición de descanso.

—¿Qqquiénes son?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —se acercó a la piloto descubriéndose el rostro. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocerlo.

Era Lynn Kyle.

—_Es una lástima que no fuera Hunter quien cayera en nuestra trampa_ —la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

Se giró dándole la espalda con las manos hacia atrás.

—He pasado mucho tiempo planeando mi venganza contra la RDF. Tenerte prisionera es mejor que lo que pensé. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Por única respuesta, Kyle descargó una patada contra el abdomen de Nicté sacándole el aire y tirándola al suelo tosiendo.

—¡Estúpida! Lo único que debes saber es que miles de personas murieron ayer en la base Macross. ¡Muéstrale!

El otro sujeto le mostró en una tablet el video de la explosión que dejó en ruinas al hospital militar y la guardería. Ante esa imagen, los ojos de la teniente se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Dana, la vivaracha hija de Max y Miriya que gustaba jugar con el pelo de su papá, la bebita que acunó en sus brazos en aquella parrillada.

—¡ERES UN ENFERMO! ¡Había niños y enfermos! ¡GENTE INDEFENSA! ¡Dana, Dana! —gritó de rabia mirándole con odio.

—También existió gente indefensa cuando los zentraedis destruyeron la Tierra sin que a ningún maldito militar le importaran. Prefirieron atacar a aceptar que la batalla era inútil. ¡PUDIERON ENTREGARLES EL SDF-1 Y NADIE HUBIERA PERECIDO!

¿Lloras por un simple insecto? Yo perdí a mis amigos de Yokohama, a mis tíos. ¡Mi vida!

—¡Maldito malagradecido! ¡De haberte quedado en Japón, te habrían desintegrado con todo lo demás! Igual que tú, yo también perdí gente cercana.

—¡Tú que sabes de sentimientos! Te volviste una de esos asesinos.

—Yo no mato por diversión como otros, sino para proteger a lo que quiero.

—¡Qué conmovedor!¿Te crees ese discurso hueco sin sentido?

Con grandes esfuerzos, Nicté Andrade se puso de pie resoplando debido al dolor.

—Sí… lo creo… porque… mis abuelos… lo practicaron. Militares de honor.

Kyle le tiró un puñetazo al rostro al tiempo que ella adquiría la posición de guardia para apenas desviarlo. Volvió a derrumbarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que los zentraedis querían el SDF-1? Eso es información clasificada.

—Tengo mis recursos para lograr que mis deseos se cumplan.

—Tu necedad te llevará a un callejón sin salida.

Kyle la tomó del cabello para arrastrarla por el piso.

—¡Basta! —el otro encapuchado levantó la voz—. No necesitamos esto.

—¿Muestras compasión cuando podrías vengarte?

—¡Suficiente! ¡Déjala en paz!

Kyle tomó su palestina y el fuete de mal modo para salir de la celda.

—Agradécele a este pusilánime. _¡Cómo disfrutaré viendo la cara de Rick Hunter! ¡Los héroes y líderes de la batalla contra Dolza muertos por su propio ejército! Los soldados quedarán desmoralizados y ganaré. Será el fin de la RDF y luego, el GTU._

Salió carcajeándose de manera demente y estruendosa.

El otro encapuchado ayudó a la militar a sentarse.

—Te traeré agua.

No sabía cuánto llevaba en aquel sitio. Su último recuerdo era de imágenes borrosas y luego la oscuridad. Y de alguien confundiéndola con Rick Hunter. Más tarde, siluetas en movimiento y un ardor recorriendo su cuerpo. Observó sus muñecas laceradas. Su traje de vuelo rasgado en brazos, piernas y torso. Recordó a la bebé de los Sterling y a sus amigos que debían estar destrozados por semejante pérdida. Nada había que entender, Kyle estaba lleno de venganza y arrasaría todo a su paso para cumplirla.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y no encontró su medalla. El último recuerdo de su abuelo Raúl. Trató de recordar dónde pudo perderla. Fue inútil. Cerró los ojos para sentir la calidez de sus tres viejos en ese viaje a Europa. Las risas que le arrancaron al verlos coquetear con cuanta mujer se les cruzaba. Tal vez sus abuelos tenían un chance, mas su padrino el capitán Name ni soñarlo. Doña Ana Ek lo esperaba en su casa y más le valía portarse bien, sino quería sufrir la tortura maya: oler chiles habaneros asándose.

El rechinido de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. El encapuchado volvió con un tarro de agua que ofreció a la piloto bebiéndolo con avidez.

—Despacio, puedes ahogarte.

Con un pañuelo, el hombre lo mojó para limpiar los restos de sangre seca de sus muchas heridas.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó intrigada

El encapuchado se quitó la palestina negra para revelarle su identidad.

**En el aire rumbo a Nueva Detroit**

—¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la "brillante idea" de matarnos con el tiro de gracia? —Rick resoplaba furibundo. Y no era para menos, el disparo cerca de su cabeza estuvo a punto de provocarle un accidente en sus pantalones.

—La única persona que más nos detesta. Y el sentimiento es mutuo: _Salmuera_ Maistroff —Roy estaba exactamente igual de molesto.

—¡Ya, chicos! —afirmó Max—. Necesitamos concentrarnos para llevar a cabo la misión.

—Oye, Focker ¿para qué Lisa nos dio estos comunicadores? —preguntó Arce. Eran unos _walkie talkies_—. No creo que funcionen.

—Créeme, lo harán —sentenció el piloto rubio—. Son una línea segura fuera del alcance de las computadoras. Estaremos en contacto con ella, Claudia y las Conejitas.

A los cuatro pilotos les llamó la atención que Miriya permaneciera en silencio desde que abandonaran la prisión militar. Casi siempre comentaba alguna idea o proponía estrategias durante los combates.

—Mir, ¿Qué pasa?

—_Yatz wuir gu lautza_ (Se metieron con mi hija) _Juht acutjeq_ jojetza(los abriré en canal y los colgaré con sus vísceras) _¡YAHAJUSIRZA!_ (¡VENGANZA!) —su tono de voz indicaba una furia indescriptible.

—Ahorra tus fuerzas, Miriya —afirmó Tony—. Serás la primera en atacarlos.

—¡Tony! —clamaron escandalizados Max, Rick y Roy—. Es una misión sabotaje y de rescate, no una venganza personal.

—Miriya tiene todo el derecho de hacerse justicia. Esos desgraciados cometieron el peor error de su vida: toparse con una madre meltran. Yo estaría temblando de saber que la tendría enfrente.

—Cambiemos de tema, entonces mayor Focker ¿qué le informó la capitana Hayes?

—La trayectoria de Bermellón 4 desde que se nos separó en Monumento, su paso por Nueva Detroit y sus coordenadas antes de desvanecerse del radar de Monumento. Como somos cinco, podremos abarcar más el área. Escuchen mi plan: llegaremos a Nueva Detroit y en formación paralela con una distancia de 100m entre cada varitech escanearemos el terreno. Bajaremos en modo Guardián donde la señal desapareció y así hasta que nos quede lo suficiente para volver a la base.

Cachorro, cambia a frecuencia 3.5 —así lo hicieron—. Rick, ¿cómo te sientes? Es necesario. No puedo dejarte combatir si estás en shock emocional.

—Perfectamente.

—Sé que es complicado ver a la mujer que amas siendo golpeada por un grupo de brutos. Necesito de tu mente fría en combate. De otra manera, Nicté puede resultar muerta.

—Descuida, Roy. Tengo la mente hecha un témpano desde que me pusieron la pistola en la nuca.

—Cuando tú, Ben, Max y Lisa fueron capturados por Breetai, los buscamos por todas partes sin éxito. Pensamos que habían muerto. Es difícil aceptar cuando los amigos se van. En este caso, hay una esperanza. Estamos en la Tierra peleando contra humanos. En nuestro propio territorio con nuestras reglas.

Nicté sabe que los pilotos nunca nos abandonamos. Ella hará lo que pueda para mantenerse con vida, mientras nosotros estaremos ocupados en sabotear sus operaciones. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Haré mi parte. Deseo volver a verla y enmendar el daño que le hice.

**Celda de Nicté Andrade**

Era Acosta. Vivo. Completamente intacto.

—¡Lisa, Claudia y las Conejitas te vieron morir quemado!

—Fue alguien llamado Jeff Perkins, maestro de la Academia de Monumento. Fue visitar a alguien en el barrio militar de Nueva Macross. Ahí lo capturaron disparándole un dardo tranquilizador. Yo salí a las 2100 del área deportiva y me fui manejando a Monumento. Al amanecer, activé el virus que los volvió locos —afirmó con cinismo—. Trabajo directamente con Kyle.

—¿Qué haces tú con estos criminales?

—Él me apoyó a salir adelante después que tú y yo terminamos. Necesitaba de alguien con conocimientos en informática para auxiliarlo en la seguridad de Minmei. Después del baile del GTU, me pidió que le echara la mano con este plan para hacernos justicia por cuenta propia por la destrucción del planeta.

Teníamos que ingresar a Macross, por eso mataron a Salvatti para que yo ocupara su puesto. Al presentarme a entrevista, conocí a Evgeni. Me cayó bien. Poco imaginamos que trabajaríamos juntos y nos volveríamos amigos. Fue idea del ruso lo del programa de mejora de la tacnet y aproveché la oportunidad para crear el virus que lo desestabilizara usando el programa del simulador de vuelo. Cuando estábamos en la fase de desarrollo del proyecto, estudiamos los varitech con el Dr. Lang y la tecnología zentraedi.

Cuando Evgeni salía a caminar para aliviar su "dolor fantasma", copié toda la información de la computadora central: expedientes de personal, planos de las instalaciones, bitácoras de trabajo. Todo.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tú no eres como ellos!

—Cree un programa de vigilancia llamado _Ulises_ para conectarme a las cámaras de vigilancia de Macross y de la ciudad. De esa manera, guie al comando que colocó el C4 en el hospital y la guardería. El video que viste es real.

—¡TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡Dana está muerta por tu culpa!

—Sí, un traidor igual que tú, que enviaste a dos tipos a madrearme. Jamás pensé que fueras así de ardida por abandonarte.

—¡Estás loco! No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ves esta cicatriz en la ceja y estos dedos chuecos? Fueron tus "queridos" hermanos de sangre: Flavio y Tony.

—¡Te equivocas! Ellos no serían capaces de atacar a traición.

—¡MÍRAME BIEN! —la jaló de los hombros para situarla muy cerca de su rostro—. Me dejaron tumbado en un puto callejón de Coyoacán. ¿Sigues pensando que miento? —y le narró paso a paso lo que ocurrió hasta tomar el vuelo a Monumento.

—El día que me huiste de mí, quise cachetearte. Varias veces me culpé por dejarte ir intacto. Tardé mucho en aceptar que no valías la pena ni para eso. ¿Para qué enviar emisarios a golpear a un cobarde?

—¿Cobarde? —escuchar esa palabra en su voz le dolió como si le echaran limón y sal en una herida abierta. Su orgullo lacerado habló en su nombre—. Siempre supe que Hunter era un pinche pendejo con esas demostraciones cursis de cariño que te prodigó en la cafetería, pero que fuera tan ingenuo, es de risa. Se creyó completamente los anónimos y te mandó al carajo. ¡Vaya noviecito que te conseguiste! Un niño inseguro que juega a ser as del aire

—¿De qué anónimos estás hablando? Nunca me dijo nada.

—El expediente psicológico de Rick Hunter señala que es un líder confiable en batalla, pero que como persona es tremendamente inseguro, especialmente con las mujeres porque siempre lo han abandonado. Está su madre, Minmei y todas sus relaciones antes de Hayes y de ti. Piensa que no puede retenerlas por valer poca cosa.

—¡HABLA! ¿Qué anónimos son esos?

—¡Kyle juró vengarse de Rick Hunter por quitarle a Minmei y de Lisa Hayes por lastimar a su prima. Originalmente, todo sería en contra de Hayes usando una supuesta infidelidad de Hunter con su antigua amante, ya que se mantuvieron en contacto. Los mandó seguir para fotografiarlos. Su plan consistió en que Hayes lo abandonaría luego de ver las fotos y Hunter echaría su vida por la borda debido a la depresión. Ya tenía todo listo, pero apareciste tú, una variable inesperada en la ecuación.

Con el pretexto de mejorar la seguridad para su prima, me pidió que vigilara ciertas áreas hackeando las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad: la prueba para mi prototipo de virus-espía. Posteriormente, nos centramos en ti. Desgraciadamente, jamás te encontré haciéndolo cabrón. O estabas sola, con las Conejitas, o la meltran esposa de Sterling, la comandante Grant, Arce o el mismo Hunter.

Kyle decidió usar a tu novio para hacerlo pasar por tu amante. Cuatros fotos, unas notas y nuestro encuentro en _Los galeones. _¿O qué te crees que fue casualidad que a ti y a Sammy las envolviera la nube de hielo seco? Él estuvo ahí en la barra. Mi amigo es muy poderoso, si sabes a lo que me refiero —frotó sus dedos en señal de poseer mucho dinero—. Compró a uno de los meseros para que accionara la máquina.

Tenías que estar en la terraza conmigo para robarte un beso y nos tomaran unas fotos para enviárselas como las otras. Y por una pinche pelusita en tu ojo, Kyle consiguió, y con creces, que tú y él tuvieran una pelea. Al día siguiente, Hunter debía encontrar el anónimo donde conociera la verdad en cuanto volviera su casa —se rio descaradamente—. No hubo necesidad, sin embargo —su voz adquirió un tono sombrío—, intentó hacerte suya a la fuerza. Escapaste del hangar y no supe más de ti hasta hoy.

Cuando Kyle me habló del prisionero especial, creí que era Hunter que, al saber la verdad de que jamás le fuiste infiel, se arriesgó solo a Nueva Detroit para verificar el ataque a la planta de electricidad. Él debería haber visto el holograma del humo para ser blanco fácil de una granada de fragmentación para dañar su VT. Nadie podría localizarlo gracias al bloqueador de señal zentraedi. Y lo cazaríamos como un animal herido. Cuando lo tuviéramos a nuestro alcance, le dispararíamos el dardo.

¡ERA ÉL Y NO TÚ A QUIEN SE LE DEBÍA TORTURAR LENTAMENTE PARA DOBLEGAR A LA RDF! ¡DEBÍA SER YO QUIEN LO MATARA POR LASTIMARTE! ¡TÚ NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ COMO PRISIONERA! ¡TÚ NO!

—¡LÁRGATE! —en sus ojos miel se destilaba el fuego del dolor. Rick la hirió por un engaño.

—Esa vez…—le dio la espalda— que te tiró el niño en la patineta con el perro jalándolo, pude sentir que tu cuerpo me recuerda. Respondió a mi tacto. Por eso decidí ayudar a Kyle en su venganza. Quiero recuperarte.

—¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! —se tapó los oídos con su palmas agitado la cabeza.

—Te amo, princesa maya. Ven, deserta de la RDF y únetenos. Kyle perdonará tu vida si nos ayudas.

—De ti no quiero nada. ¿Qué piensa hacer Kyle conmigo?

—Le dio a Gloval un plazo de 72 horas desde que te atrapamos para que fusile a Focker, Hunter y los Sterling a cambio de que no te usen como puta. Por favor, piénsalo.

Acosta se levantó tapándose el rostro y llevándose el tarro. Nicté Andrade se quedó sola en la oscuridad de su húmeda celda. _Necesito escapar, ¿qué hago?_ El cansancio la agotó y se tendió sobre su derecho en espera de su incierto destino.


	39. Lluvia y pétalos rojos

**Tercer día después de ataque cibernético. **

**Casi el mediodía. En el aire**

Estaba por vencerse el plazo el plazo de 72 horas que los terroristas dieron a la RDF para cumplir su petición de fusilar al mayor Focker, el capitán Hunter y los tenientes Sterling. Los cuatro pilotos, junto con el capitán Antonio Arce, continuaban la búsqueda de la desaparecida miembro del escuadrón Bermellón teniente Nicté Andrade.

Los últimos dos días habían sobrevolado el Área Natural de Monumento siempre a las 1100. Ya habían repetido infinidad de veces el mismo recorrido que hiciera su compañera sin ningún resultado. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Sin embargo, Miriya tuvo una inspiración aquella mañana. Con gran insistencia le pidió a Roy Focker retrasar su búsqueda una hora. Nada perdían con probar. La desesperación acariciaba las puertas de su ánimo.

Permanecían atentos a cualquier detalle en el suelo cuando varios brillos llamaron la atención de Tony.

—Skull 3 a Skull 1, hay destellos allá abajo.

Los cinco varitech aterrizaron el modo Guardián en una planicie con árboles demasiado separados entre sí. Bajaron armados con pistolas al cinto, un rifle automático y dos granadas. Se separaron en dos grupos, los Skull hacia el oeste y los Bermellón hacia el este, desplegándose hacia norte y sur. Debían comunicarse cada cinco minutos. Diez minutos después, Roy habló:

—Encontré tierra removida, 1500m al sur, cerca del límite del pastizal.

Los cuatro pilotos se le unieron en poco tiempo. Continuaron el rastro hasta dar con el Bermellón 4. Notaron el daño que sufrió el ala izquierda y los disparos en el fuselaje.

—Una explosión fuerte. ¿Hallaron algún paracaídas cuando venían hacia acá?

—Negativo —informó Miriya.

—Max, revisa la cabina —el piloto de cabello azul subió raudo—. ¡Demonios! Fue un aterrizaje demasiado rudo. No quiero imaginarme lo que Ángel tuvo que pasar.

—¿Alguna pista, amigo?

—Una libreta. Lo extraño que se mantiene el asiento, como si el mecanismo de eyección fallara. Faltan la radio, la Beretta y los cargadores.

—Desarmada no estaba.

Max volvió con sus compañeros llevando consigo la libreta.

—Déjamela ver —pidió Tony. El joven de lentes así lo hizo. Tony encontró la última anotación.

—Jamás había visto ese cuaderno. ¿Dónde estaba?

—En el asiento debajo de un lápiz.

—Cosas que aprendió de sus abuelos. Nic siempre toma notas de sus vuelos de reconocimiento y patrullas para hacer sus reportes. Su bitácora de vuelo.

—A ver —Roy miró con detenimiento el legajo de hojas.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje?

—"Bitácora. Tte. 1ª. N. Andrade Galván. Escuadrón Bermellón, base Macross. VT atacado con disparos y artillera pesada. Procedo a ocultarme": Es todo. No hace mención de heridas u otra cosa.

La meltran inspeccionó en los alrededores del VT.

—¡Aquí están sus huellas! Debió estar de pie y luego, cayó de rodillas. Caminó de puntas un tramo para continuar pecho tierra.

—Tal vez tenga una pierna fracturada.

Siguieron el rastro hasta que terminó justo en el límite de la hierba alta.

—Aquí hay cartuchos quemados y un cargador.

—Acá hay cartuchos de otra arma. Diría que de rifles.

—Más por acá.

—Sangre —gritó Miriya. Esa palabra les erizó a los cinco buscadores el pelo de la nuca.

Max se aventuró al área de hierba baja, pisó algo y lo recogió. Llamó a los demás.

—¿Qué tienes ahí Max? —les mostró el espejo roto en diversos fragmentos.

—¿Un espejo? ¿Para qué traería consigo un espejo?

Roy Focker comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡Ah, mi cuñadita! Usó este espejo para hacer señales por si otro avión pasaba por aquí. ¿Recuerdas que Pops nos habló de eso?

Rick chasqueó sus dedos al recibir una llamita de inspiración:

—"Si la radio te falla…

—…usa la luz del sol y te encontrarán".

—Tuviste razón en venir a esta hora, Mir. Antes del mediodía los rayos de sol están inclinados, mas al mediodía inciden directamente en el espejo. Fueron los destellos que viste, Tony.

Tony revisó en la zona de hierba baja otros indicios. Encontró el sitio donde cayó un cuerpo.

—Debió caer aquí. No encuentro sangre. ¿Y esto? —encontró un cubo de acrílico. Le recordó los antiguos flashes de las cámaras fotográficas. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su traje de vuelo.

—Sigan buscando.

Tomando como punto de referencia en lugar donde cayera Nicté Andrade, se dispensaron en ángulo de 15 grados. Miriya detectó un cambio de tono en los pasos de Max que caminaba a unos metros de ella del lado derecho.

—¡Shhhh! ¡Deténganse!—los demás la obedecieron—. ¿Escucharon?—aguzó su tremendamente fino sentido del oído—. Max, regresa por donde viniste. Camina lento, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa, Miriya? No es tiempo de jugar.

Volvió a percibirlo. Corrió donde acababa de pasar su esposo. Dio pasos cortos para ubicarlo mejor. Sonrió.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Pisen aquí —los instó—. Está hueco.

Rápidamente, limpiaron el sitio de tierra y hierba. Era la puerta de una trampilla. La abrieron para descubrir un profundo agujero. Sacaron sus linternas para alumbrarse. En una de las paredes estaba incrustada una escalera de metal.

Roy se comunicó con Lisa por la frecuencia acordada informándole del estado en que encontraron el Bermellón 4, así como de la tentativa de que la piloto sufriera algún traumatismo en sus extremidades inferiores que le impidiera caminar. Volvería a comunicarse.

La capitana Lisa Hayes ordenó a Kim transmitir la noticia a Gloval quien a su vez ordenó a Romanov prepararse para localizar la señal de radio desconocida que usaban los terroristas. Llamó a Maistroff para que desplegara un destacamento de infantería para trasladarse al sitio señalado. _Dios quiera que la encuentren antes que esos desquiciados cumplan su amenaza._ Gloval observó al horizonte fumando su pipa favorita desde la ventana de su despacho.

**Escondite de los terroristas **

Debido a la terrible sesión de azotes que ordenara Kyle contra Nicté Andrade presenciando una y otra vez la explosión del hospital militar y la guardería, Acosta tomó una decisión muy importante.

_Flasback_

_Los gemidos de dolor de Nicté Andrade calaron en los oídos de Acosta que por más que se los tapaba, continuaba escuchándolos, incluso cuando cesaron. Un sentimiento de malestar despertó en su conciencia. En cuanto regresaron a la chica su celda, llegó con agua para limpiar sus heridas._

_Después de curarla, fue a hablar con Kyle que acababa de llegar de una reunión de negocios muy importante. Acosta era su segundo al mando._

—_Se supone que el torturado sería Hunter, no ella._

—_Es lo más cercano a él —indiferente, se sentó a revisar la agenda de presentaciones de Minmei._

—_¿La estás usando como sustituto? ¡Kyle, basta!_

—_Tú mismo me dijiste que querías castigarla por estar con Hunter. ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Ah, ya sé! Te ablandaste._

—_Tú no la escuchaste gritar cuando la azotaron. Y lo que tienes planeado para presionar a Gloval para que mate a Focker, los Sterling y Hunter, ¡es monstruoso!_

—_Muy bien —francamente fastidiado de tanto reclamo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que la libere y nos delate? Ya vio mi rostro y el tuyo, teniente Acosta. No me arriesgaré a que eche mis planes de cabeza. _

—_Dámela en custodia. Nos iremos muy lejos y no volverás a saber de nosotros._

—_Si tanto insistes —Kyle parecía haber entrado en razón—. En lugar de someterla a una violación colectiva delante de las cámaras, la quemaremos viva como hicimos con el otro. Despreocúpate, dejara de recibir azotes._

_Acosta no emitió ninguna palabra, solamente empuñó sus manos._

—_Tengo que irme. Una cena con un productor de películas. Cuidas el fuerte —y salió como si la conversación nunca sucediera._

_Acosta ingresó a la celda de su ex pareja. La encontró lamiendo el agua del piso rocoso. Regresó con un tarro de agua al poco rato._

—_¡Te-ten-go que es-ca-par!_

—_En tus condiciones, te atraparían inmediatamente. _Perdóname, princesa. Haré lo correcto. _Consigue que Kyle admita qué lo motiva a cometer tales atrocidades con la milicia. _

_La teniente Andrade se le quedó viendo con expresión molesta y confundida._

—_Yo sé mi cuento._ Me voy.

Fin del flaskback

_Un traidor con remordimientos. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes? ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo haré para que Kyle despepite todo sin verme obvia? _Al abrirse la puerta, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. _¿Volverán a azotarme o será lo definitivo?_

—¡Tráiganla! —al estar imposibilitada para caminar, Acosta dio la orden para que un corpulento tipo la cargara como un fardo sobre su hombro en lugar de arrastrarla hasta la sala como hicieran la última vez.

Se dio cuenta que estaban en un caverna a la que habían acondicionado con tendido eléctrico. Le recordó las grutas y las minas de su país natal. Percibió el goteo del agua y los chillidos de murciélagos, así como el olor característico del azufre mezclado en el agua.

Llegaron a una amplia galería. La colgaron de sus muñecas y esperaron a que Kyle se presentara. Todo parecía listo para una nueva sesión de azotes.

—Disfruta tus últimos momentos, Nicté Andrade. Dentro de poco, estarás ardiendo en llamas. Tus amigos de la RDF se retorcerán en sus asientos de verte gritar.

—Si ése es mi destino, lo acepto. No temo a la muerte.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Kyle se borró de sus labios.

—¡No es posible! Los pilotos de combate fingen ser valientes para encararla.

—La vida me ha enseñado que lo único infalible en este mundo es la muerte.

—Ya que piensas así, te concedo tu última gracia. Pídeme lo que quieras. Para que veas que soy piadoso.

Tras mucho pensar, la teniente Andrade habló:

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Que así sea. ¿Por qué odias a los militares?

Kyle tembló al escuchar aquella pregunta inesperada. Meditó la situación. _Está a punto de morir. ¿Qué más da? Se llevará mi secreto a la tumba. _

—¡Largo! —despidió a los verdugos. Únicamente Acosta permaneció con él.

—Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, perra. Por si llegaste a creer lo contrario.

Desde niño siempre quise pertenecer a las fuerzas armadas. Me encantaba jugar a que yo era un guerrero samurái, fiel al Bushido. Me leí las biografías de Alejandro Magno, Julio César, Napoleón y del rey Leónidas de Esparta.

Practiqué todo tipo de deportes: natación, artes marciales chinas, tiro con arco, atletismo. Debía preparar mi cuerpo para cuando llegara el momento. A los 13 años, me presenté como aspirante al Instituto de Yokosuka, la escuela militar de Japón. Yo lograría aprobar todos los exámenes: físico-médico y el de conocimientos. Me visualicé con mi uniforme recibiendo el sable durante la graduación. Quería especializarme como piloto dela fuerza área —en ese punto, la brillante alegría que tenía Kyle en los ojos cambio a una oscura rabia—. Unas semanas después fui a revisar la lista de aceptados y no aparecí. No podía creerlo. Mi tío me ofreció su ayuda, pues conocía al director del la academia y me consiguió una entrevista.

Kyle apretó los puños y descargó un fuerte golpe contra la pared de piedra dejando plasmada la huella de su ira.

El general Kamichika dijo que mi examen físico-médico reveló un problema congénito en mi columna en la zona lumbar, una vértebra no cerró del todo durante mi gestación, lo cual podría causarme molestias durante el entrenamiento. Se disculpó porque yo demostré un gran entusiasmo en las pruebas de admisión en comparación con los demás aspirantes. Tenía reglas que cumplir. Y me deseo suerte el muy cretino.

Nicté Andrade y Andrea Acosta lo observaban impasibles.

¡POR ESO LOS ODIO! ¡DESTRUYERON MI SUEÑO!

Me uní al movimiento anti UN y entré a estudiar la preparatoria. Gracias a que formé parte de la selección nacional de Japón en natación, conseguí una beca para la universidad. Estudié Psicología y Leyes.

¿Pero sabes a quiénes odio más? A los pilotos militares. Son unos engreídos haciendo piruetas en el aire para impresionar a la gente. El peor de todos es Rick Hunter. ¿Cómo un vulgar cirquero es un oficial condecorado y héroe de guerra? Hunter representa todo lo que yo quise para mí en la milicia. Me quitó a Minmei. Ella sigue pensando en él y yo que la amo, me hizo de lado.

—Porque eres su primo. Te quiere como familia, no como hombre.

Bastó ese simple comentario para que Lynn Kyle tomara su fuete para descargar su furia contra la teniente Andrade cuando Acosta se interpuso entre su amigo y la piloto.

—¡Me prometiste que terminarían los azotes!

—¡ES UNA MILITAR! ¡Prefirió la milicia que tu amor, Miranda! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

—No —por primera vez, Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta veía la realidad tal cual era—. Ella y otros más, exponen su vida diariamente para protegernos sin recibir agradecimiento de nadie. Mientras estuve infiltrado, conviví con las tropas y los pilotos. Son seres humanos como cualquier otro. Es el Alto Mando el que comete injusticias como la tuya. Ellos juzgaron tu cuerpo, no tu espíritu de guerrero.

Por favor, estás llevando muy lejos esta venganza contra la RDF. ¡Detente ya!

—¿Me lo dices tú, un traidor? Ahora comprendo, tu relación con ella se fue al diablo por carecer de cojones para mostrarle quien manda.

Kyle dejó la galería con ganas de azotar al primero que se cruzara en su camino. Acosta ordenó que trasladaran a la prisionera a su celda. Sonrió enigmáticamente. _Ya te tengo, Lynn Kyle. Desearás jamás haberte metido conmigo. _

**En el túnel**

Roy fue el primero en bajar. A mitad de camino, sintió algo enganchado a su pie. Terminó de bajar para examinarlo. Al poco tiempo, Rick, los Sterling y Tony estaban con él.

—¿Reconocen esto? —sujetó el objeto para que lo vieran.

Rick y Tony de inmediato reaccionaron.

—¡La medalla de Nicté! ¿Dónde la encontraste, Gran Cacique? —tenía el lazo de cuero desgarrado.

—Se me atoró en el pie. Tal vez la bajaron por aquí con poca delicadeza y de alguna manera se quedó colgando en los escalones.

—Dámela, por favor —Rick la estrechó fuertemente contra su corazón, atándola a la que llevaba al cuello.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Volverá viva con nosotros, Hunter. Lo sé —era Tony Arce.

El túnel tenía una profundidad de nueve metros por aproximadamente seis metros de profundidad. Cómodamente podían caber cuatro personas. Max iba por delante iluminando el camino con su linterna, seguido de Miriya, Tony, Rick y Roy.

—¡Dios santo! Estos tipos han estado trabajando desde hace tiempo. Los túneles están perfectamente construidos como si se tratara de una mina.

—Ojalá y no sean como los túneles vietnamitas de los que me habló Stevens en Hawái —Rick empuñaba su arma con cautela—. Podrían emboscarnos en cualquier momento.

Así continuaron un largo trecho. Aproximadamente 100 metros, 50 en línea recta y el resto en pendiente de subida en penumbras hasta que divisaron una luz Llegaron a una amplia galería con altísima columnas de piedra. Rick iluminó el techo despertando a una bandada de murciélagos que descendieron en picada.

—¡Cúbranse! —Tony dio la alerta y los cinco se pusieron pecho tierra. Desgraciadamente, Rick recibió un "premio" en su hombro por su descortesía. Roy hizo una mueca graciosa que molestó a su hermano adoptivo.

Siguieron su camino hasta toparse con una bifurcación.

—¿Hacia dónde? ¿Derecha o izquierda? —preguntó Max.

—Skull derecha, ustedes izq… —Roy calló de repente al escuchar el eco de voces—. ¡Ocúltense!

Cinco encapuchados armados venían por el túnel de la izquierda. Se sentaron a charlar y a compartir cigarrillos. Uno de ellos, dejó su rifle y se alejó del grupo.

Roy les hizo señales a sus compañeros para que los atacaran en silencio. Los otros asintieron. Tony escogió al sujeto que se alejara. Lo encontró orinando detrás de unas estalactitas. El boricua le dio un tremendo cachazo en la nuca para desmayarlo.

Al advertir la tardanza del individuo, uno de los encapuchados salió a buscarlo:

—¡Hey, Thompson! ¿Te fuiste a mear a tu casa o qué? —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Roy le aplicara una llave al cuello para sofocarlo.

El mismo grupo de murciélagos pasó a través de los criminales.

—Ven, Tim, revisemos. Algo alertó a estos bichos —lejos de su lugar de descanso, Rick noqueó a uno con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y Max le dio un golpe en el hombro al otro.

El encapuchado restante supo que algo estaba mal. Tomó su arma larga pretendiendo regresar por refuerzos cuando apareció Miriya. La hermosa guerrera bajó lentamente la cremallera de su traje de suelo dejando ver sus pechos y se acercó al individuo que estaba temblando ante tal sueño. Tan embobado estaba que al querer tocarla para comprobar si era real o no, Miriya le dio un cabezazo, dejándolo felizmente inconsciente.

Max se molestó con la "singular" técnica de su esposa, pero aceptó que logró su cometido. La llevó parte para regañarla diciéndole que a nadie le podía mostrar su ritual de bienvenida a casa después de un día duro de trabajo. La meltran sonrió traviesamente.

Despojaron a los encapuchados de sus ropas para disfrazarse. Rick y Max reconocieron a dos de ellos: los conocieron en el Nyan Nyan el día que Lynn Kyle volvió a Macross. Uno era el que le exigió a Rick explicaciones por la negativa de dejar descender a los refugiados del SDF-1 a la Tierra y el otro quiso retener a Lisa como rehén. Posteriormente, se desató el zafarrancho.

Rick le ayudó a Max a acomodarse la palestina para evitar que detectaran sus lentes. Debidamente vestidos, tomaron el túnel por donde llegaron sus ahora víctimas que escondieron detrás de un monolito.

Al poco tiempo, una vereda que los llevó a una cascada que daba a un río subterráneo a unos 30 metros de altura. Detrás de ella, había una cueva con dos galerías. Antes de ingresar, Roy los llamó.

*A partir de aquí, escuchar con _November Rain_ de Guns'n Roses.

—Nos dividiremos. Si encuentran explosivos, armas, cartuchos o combustible, inutilícenlos con las herramientas que traemos. Referente a Nicté, solamente den dos golpes, uno largo y uno corto en la bocina de la radio. Así sabremos que están con el Gorrión. Sincronicen sus relojes, nos encontraremos aquí en media hora.

Tony y Roy tomaron el lado derecho y Max, Miriya y Rick el izquierdo. Los Skull habían apenas avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando vieron a Kyle y otros tipos entrando a un pabellón. Permanecieron afuera expectantes.

—¡Preparen todo! —se cubrió el rostro con la palestina—. Inicien transmisión.

**Puente del SDF-2**

—Señal desconocida entrando —Kim dio la alerta.

—Romanov, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —sentenció Gloval.

—Consígame tiempo suficiente, almirante —inició el rastreo.

—Cuente con ello.

—Ponla en línea, Young —ordenó Lisa.

Y ahí estaba el encapuchado de siempre.

—Falta una hora para que se cumpla el plazo, ¿aceptaron nuestras condiciones?

—Sí —dijo contundente el almirante—. Tenemos la prueba, pero antes quiero ver a nuestra piloto.

—El que da las órdenes soy yo, Gloval. Le exijo ver la muerte de Focker, Hunter, Sterling y esa maldita extraterrestre —se sobó el brazo recordando la herida recibida.

—¿Cómo sé que ella continua con vida?

—Confórmese con mi palabra.

Romanov utilizó el preciado recurso que Gloval le consiguió. Al principio, la señal rebotaba por todo el mundo hasta que apareció una dirección IP que ingresó en el geolocalizador: 100km al norte de la zona natural de Monumento. Le hizo una señal a Claudia Grant quien a su vez informó a Maistroff donde debía posicionar sus tropas de infantería. En eso consistía la puerta de atrás: un doble ataque. Frontal y visible; invisible e inesperado por retaguardia envolviendo al enemigo que ante la confusión optaba por rendirse.

Una vez colocada la última pieza, Gloval relajó su postura:

—Está bien, ustedes ganan —todavía faltaba una sorpresa. La transmisión llevaba oculto un virus que anularía cualquier tipo de bloqueo de señal de radio—. Transmitan el video.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —Kyle acarició pausadamente el fuete contra su mano. Ansioso.

—Hoy a las 0800. En la prisión militar.

Era una escena en plano medio. Los cuatro militares estaban con hincados con las manos por detrás y los ojos tapados. Detrás de cada uno, se colocó un miembro de la policía militar con una escuadra reglamentaria. Apoyaron el arma, quitaron el seguro y dispararon al mismo tiempo. Un enorme charco con las cuatro sangres mezcladas se formó en el piso. Un médico revisó el pulso en el cuello de los muertos. Dijo ante la cámara.

—Hora de la muerte, 0805. Llévenselos.

De haber estado Kyle con el rostro descubierto, tanto sus compinches como el personal del puente habrían visto la mueca espantosa producto de su alegría.

—Un trato es un trato —chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres detrás de él salió de cuadro.

—¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! Traigan las cadenas —se dirigió a Tony y Roy quienes de inmediato pensaron lo peor. Los dos pilotos obedecieron. En otra galería, encontraron unas cadenas de diversos tamaños. El individuo que les ordenó, agregó—. Y el combustible, haremos palomita a la brasas —se alejó carcajeándose como demente.

Efectivamente, encontraron varios bidones de gasolina, tanto llenos como vacíos. Estos últimos les dieron una idea. Roy sacó su encendedor y le dijo:

—Bien, pequeño. Hora de trabajar.

**En otro sitio **

Rick, Max y Miriya no obtenían resultados por más que buscaban indicios de armas o al Gorrión. De repente, una voz les gritó desde atrás.

—¿Conqué aquí están, trío de inútiles? Vayan con Yao por la chica.

La suerte les estaba sonriendo. _Nos llevarán con Nicté_. Rick asintió agradecido.

Nicté aguardaba en la penumbra de su celda. Desconocía completamente a qué hora se cumpliría su sentencia de muerte. Lo único que hacía era visualizar que estaba con las Conejitas tomando una malteada en Aladino, que volaba con su escuadrón, estaba con su familia del SDF-1, tomaba el té con el almirante Gloval y que arreglaba su situación de pareja con Rick. Fue cuando se abrió la puerta. Su respiración se agitó inmediatamente.

Al abrirse la puerta, el tipo corpulento entró. En el umbral dela puerta estaban otros tres.

—Es una lástima que el jefe cambiara de opinión. No quedará nada de tu belleza en cuanto te asen viva. Puedo darte tu "última cena", palomita.

Ante esas palabras, a Rick Hunter se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Max volteó a verlo aprobando su proceder. Miriya se adelantó con paso silencioso.

El corpulento hombre la vio aproximarse creyendo que era una de ellos.

—¿También quieres participar? ¡Adelante, compañero! Hay mucha carne para los cuatro.

La piloto, sin importar sus heridas ni el dolor de su cuerpo, se impulsó hacia atrás con sus manos para alejarse de las dos amenazas. En cuanto tocó la roca, supo que no habría escapatoria. Se quedó muda. Las manazas del tipo estaban por alcanzarla, cerró los ojos en un gesto de horror. Entonces escuchó un quejido sordo. El encapuchado detrás de él lo estrangulaba con su rifle hasta dejarlo inerte. Hizo una señal a los otros dos que vigilaban la entrada para cerrar la puerta.

Max sacó su radio para realizar la señal convenida con los Skull.

Miriya se agachó y se aproximó con cautela aflojándose la palestina dejando ver su rostro. La piloto al reconocerla se alegró hasta las lágrimas. La meltran le tendió la mano. Después siguió Max, sonriendo. Apenas si podía creerlo. El otro encapuchado se hincó a su lado sin descubrirse. La piloto le desató la tela del rostro para revelar ese par de ojos azules tan conocidos y se echó en sus brazos estrechándolo fuertemente. Rick rompió el abrazo tras unos segundos.

—No hay tiempo. Es imperativo sacarte ya.

—¿Puedes apoyarte o caminar? —preguntó Max.

—No —dijo en un susurro.

Max la examinó minuciosamente.

—Tienes los tobillos demasiado hinchados. Es difícil saber si están rotos. Prepárense. Te llevaré en mi espalda. Rick y Mir nos cubrirán.

Volvieron a cubrir su rostro y alistar las armas para dirigirse al lugar acordado.

**Galería de transmisión**

Kyle aguardaba impaciente la llegada de su víctima. Roy y Tony llevaron las cadenas, pero olvidaron deliberadamente el combustible, lo cual fue motivo de una reprimenda por parte de quien los llamó al principio.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Vayan pronto!

Los Skull llevaron dos bidones vacíos a la entrada donde estaba Kyle y su grupo. Tony los destapó para que les Roy prendiera dos hojas de periódico que introdujo en los recipientes. Los lanzaron hacia los criminales y huyeron al punto de encuentro a toda velocidad. Tony recibió la señal de radio. _¡Bendito sea Dios! Está con ellos._

Una fuerte explosión estremeció la caverna, interrumpiendo la señal de video por unos momentos. Varias rocas cayeron dañando el equipo. Kyle quedó despatarrado, junto a las cadenas que acababan de entregar.

—¡Intrusos! ¡Atrápenlos! —Kyle se limpiaba la sangre que le escurría de a comisura derecha de su boca. Sus tropas tardaron en cumplir la orden debido a la conmoción sufrida.

En eso, llegó el encapuchado que les ordenó a Rick, Max y Miriya ir por la prisionera.

—¡Se llevaron a la chica y mataron al _Gorila_!

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ENCUÉNTRELOS! ¿Entendieron? Si no yo mismo los asaré vivos.

**Puente del SDF-2**

Aunque la señal de video se perdiera, alcanzaron a escuchar un estallido.

—Esa explosión tuvo que ser de obra de Roy —Claudia estaba orgullosa de su prometido.

—Entonces ¿tuvieron éxito? —inquirió Lisa—. ¿Habrán encontrado a Andrade?

—Hasta que regresen lo sabremos —afirmó Gloval. _Maestros, Nicté los necesita._

**En la caverna**

La alarma de activó resonando en todos los vestíbulos. Encapuchados armados corrían por doquier. Acosta verificó en su laptop que un dispositivo en la zona natural de Monumento dejó de funcionar. Aprovechó confusión para evadirse. Ya en la superficie, descubrió a las tropas de Maistroff acercándose a las distintas entradas. Tuvo que guarecerse entre la hierba alta para desplazarse pecho tierra hasta donde estaban los árboles, lugar donde los terroristas tenían estacionados sus vehículos. Permaneció oculto hasta que pasara el peligro.

_Lo siento, mi amor. Ellos podrán hacer lo que yo no pude hacer por ti. _

El equipo Bermellón corría presuroso a través de varios corredores esquivando a los terroristas.

—¿Quién más vino con ustedes?

—Roy y Tony. Ya nos deben estar esperando en el punto de reunión.

Una voz resonó en el aire.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Disparen!

Miriya tiró una granada con certera puntería derribado a cinco de ocho atacantes. Rick dio cuenta del resto tirando con su arma corta.

—¡Son demasiados!

Dos enemigos se acercaron por derecha, Rick cortó cartucho y disparó matándolos instantáneamente. Se hizo un cambio, ahora Rick llevaría a Nicté en su espalda. Pocos minutos después llegaron a la cascada, pero los aguardaba una sorpresa.

—¡Ríndanse! —Lynn Kyle los esperaba con dos personas arrodilladas con las manos arriba de la cabeza encañonados por dos encapuchados.

—¿Lynn Kyle? —Rick, Max y Miriya estaban impresionados.

—¡Déjenos! ¡Vuelvan a Macr…! —el más alto recibió un culatazo directo a costillas tirándolo boca abajo.

Al ver aquella escena, Nicté Andrade le pidió a Rick:

—Llévame con Kyle —su voz sonó tranquila.

—¡No! Tú regresas con nosotros —Rick Hunter dijo tajante.

—No voy a quedarme viendo como matan a mi familia —fue su única respuesta.

El líder Bermellón tragó frío. Lentamente se acercó a Kyle para entregarla depositándola con cuidado. Antes de retirarse, le acarició el rostro a Nicté quien le devolvió una triste sonrisa. Kyle la obligó a permanecer de pie pese a su incapacidad.

—¡Desármenlos y llévenlos con los otros al mirador! —todos se trasladaron a una saliente redonda en la vereda que tenía vista a la cascada. Los obligaron a hincarse con las manos en la nuca—. ¡Quítenles las palestinas! Veamos quiénes son los bastante idiotas como para suicidarse en la boca del loco.

Uno a uno, les bajaron las telas de la cara. Kyle estaba absorto, mas recobró la compostura

—¡Ese maldito viejo! Creyó que se salió con la suya. Ahora sabrá de lo que soy capaz —arrojó a Nicté Andrade al suelo y se acercó para contemplar a sus enemigos cara a cara.

—Tú —hacia Roy—, el mujeriego que buscó a Minmei para llevarla con Hunter cuando lo hirieron —a Tony—. Pagarás caro tu error de impedirme golpear a Hayes —a Max y Miriya—. Todavía me duele el brazo cuando hago pesas, malditos. Y tú, Rick Hunter. ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar tu sufrimiento! —y lo abofeteó con el dorso de su mano cortándole la mejilla con su anillo. Rick gruñó por lo bajo soportando el ardor al sentir su tibia sangre correr por su cara.

A una señal suya, los encapuchados se replegaron, dejándolos completamente solos. Kyle sacó un control remoto con apariencia de encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al momento, se encendió un foco de luz verde.

—El mirador donde se encuentran está cubierto de minas antipersona. No necesito decirles lo que podría pasar si se mueven —su maldad se dibujó en él a manera de mueca diabólica—. Pero si permanecen en el mismo lugar por cinco minutos, se convertían en humo. A menos que me quiten el detonador para desactivarlo.

El artista marcial y manager de Minmei volvió por la teniente Andrade arrastrándola, presa del dolor en sus tobillos, del cuello de su traje de vuelo hasta llegar a un corredor que daba al río, lo suficiente ancho para que dos personas pudieran estar ahí de pie.

Un hedor llegó a la nariz de Nicté Andrade. Era Kyle. _¡Está ebrio! _Por el rabillo del ojo observó el punto donde se encontraban. Un precipicio se abría a sus pies.

Lynn Kyle puso una daga que traía consigo en el cuello de la joven, mientras le pegaba lametones en sus mejillas, viéndola con lujuria, mientras el detonador lo pasaba por la entrepierna de la cautiva. Los cinco pilotos de la RDF observaron asqueados el decadente espectáculo. Rick Hunter entendió que era una provocación, mas para él que para los otros. Se obligó a sí mismo a contemplar sin dejar que la furia animal lo controlara.

—Tienes un excelente gusto para las mujeres, Hunter. Lástima que será primero tu viuda, luego mi mujer y después carne para el asador —a Nicté Andrade—. Diles tus últimas palabras, perra.

La piloto del Bermellón se despidió con la mirada de aquellos que habían expuesto sus vidas para rescatarla. Tres voces retumbaron en su ser: "Una persona siempre puede hacer la diferencia en una batalla. Se necesita más que valor". Eran sus amados abuelos y padrino que jamás la dejarían sola.

—Lamento desobedecer, mi mayor Focker.

Como si los cinco condenados lo vieran en cámara lenta, Nicté Andrade, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, golpeó de un codazo a Kyle en la boca del estómago quien por reflejo soltó el detonador y la daga. La chica lo atrapó en el aire desactivándolo al apagarse el foco verde. Sin embargo, Kyle recogió su daga y la atacó por detrás. Ella, en un último esfuerzo, se impulsó hacia atrás. Ambos cayeron al vacío. Fue cuando Rick Hunter pegó un alarido desgarrador.

—¡NICTÉÉÉÉ!

Los cinco pilotos corrieron a la orilla. Solamente vieron el río corriendo. Oyeron pasos aproximándose.

—Mayor Focker —era un soldado de infantería de Maistroff—. Estamos bajo fuego contra los terroristas. ¿Y la teniente Andrade?

Rick cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Miriya que tenía temple de acero. Con ese acto, el soldado solamente dijo:

—Necesitamos brazos para terminar con esos infames —y partió.

La meltran contemplaba absorta el agua cuando le pareció ver algo entre la espuma. Una persona en ropa oscura emergió.

—¡No puede ser! Lynn Kyle sobrevivió.

—Eso quiere decir que tal vez… —Tony se secó las lágrimas con su mano.

—Hay que encontrar la manera de bajar. ¡Vamos! —animó Max y se dirigió a Rick teniéndole la mano—. Todavía hay esperanza.

Roy encontró una escalinata de piedra construida recientemente que daba a la corriente fluvial. Antes de llegar a la orilla, alcanzaron a ver a Kyle desvaneciéndose entre las sombras de la cueva maldiciéndolos. El quinteto buscó en las orillas del río. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, una figura de blanco con vivos turquesa salió del agua para volver a hundirse. Rick corrió hacía ella para tomarla en brazos. En cuanto lo hizo, vieron que traía la hoja de la daga clavada en la espalda, justo donde esta la clavícula provocando que su preciosa sangre se derramara en la ribera.

Max se quitó su palestina para realizar un vendaje oclusivo para impedir que se desangrara. Entre él y Rick la llevaron a la superficie para trasladarla de emergencia a Monumento, el hospital militar más cercano

—Vamos, hay muchas ratas que cazar — declaró Roy quien junto con Miriya y Tony se unieron a las fuerzas de Maistroff para luchar contra los terroristas apertrechados en unos de los túneles principales de su guarida.

**En la superficie**

—Oficial herida, oficial herida —Max se comunicó a Monumento y luego a Macross—. Apuñalamiento en la clavícula. El capitán Hunter la lleva en su VT. Espérenlos con equipo de emergencia—. El peliazul regresó ala batalla con sus amigos y compañeros.

A bordo de su varitech volando a Mach 5, Rick Hunter presionaba la herida tan fuerte como podía, pero la tela s empapaba con rapidez.

—¡Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo! —la desesperación se escuchaba en,la voz del joven héroe de guerra al notar como el rostro de Nicté Andrade perdía color, sus labios rosas empezaban adquirir el tono pálido de la muerte.

La lluvia se dejó caer de manera imprevista con una inusual fuerza. El equipo de emergencia ya los esperaba en el aeródromo del edificio. Rick Hunter ayudó a colocarla en la camilla. Los vio desaparecer en el ascensor.

Fue cuando Rick Hunter notó su ropa cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Nicté Andrade que parecía pétalos rojos en los charcos de la lluvia de noviembre.


	40. Al límite

**Hospital militar de Ciudad Monumento**

_Sonido de la máquina de signos vitales_

No hay peor agonía que la sala de espera de un hospital. Rick Hunter estaba de pie contemplando la medalla de la mujer que amaba. Se tocó la cara al sentir la gasa que le acababan de aplicar.

Flaskback

—_Es necesario suturarle esa herida, capitán. Podría infectarse._

—_Estoy bien. Debo ir a urgencias._

—_¿Ah, sí? Y dígame, ¿cuál es su especialidad? ¿Otorrino, cardiólogo o neurólogo?_

—_No estoy para juegos. Mi novia está… —de un empujón, la enfermera lo sentó para limpiarle la herida._

—_Así sea su madre, el presidente del GTU o el almirante Gloval, usted permanece aquí, jovencito. No pienso arriesgar al hospital por su testarudez._

_La enfermera inició la limpieza de la herida con espuma antiséptica, dejando preparado el campo para el médico._

—_Gracias, Linda. Me encanta que seas mi enfermera._

—_Dr. Carson, ¿qué dice? Soy una mujer viuda de 50 años._

—_Yo tengo 55 y también soy viudo. Digo que me encanta que trabajes conmigo. Veamos —leyó el expediente—, capitán Rick Hunter, líder del Bermellón blablablabla. Ajá, cortada en pómulo derecho por objeto metálico. Prepara el material, por favor._

_La enfermera trajo una charola quirúrgica con los guantes para el médico, el campo estéril, el juego de sutura y otras sustancias._

—_Es poco profunda, capitán. ¿Quiere decir sus últimas palabras? —fue una pequeña broma para relajar a Rick._

—_¡Váyase al diablo! —trató de levantarse, pero la enfermera Reynolds ya lo tenía sujeto de los hombros._

—_Tranquila, Linda. Yo me ocuparé. Ve con los demás pacientes._

—_Enseguida, doctor._

_Una vez que se fuera la enfermera, Carson prosiguió._

—_Está a punto de quebrarse, capitán. Por eso hice la broma, su cara está demasiado tensa. ¿Algún problema?_

—_Por favor, doctor. Necesito ir a urgencias, mi novia está ahí._

—_¿La joven que llegó desangrándose? Ya está en cirugía. _

_Al escuchar la palabra, Rick solamente se pasó la mano por el cabello._

—_Podrás ir en cuanto termine —abrió el juego de sutura y escogió el calibre adecuado para la piel del rostro de Rick—. Sentirás un poco de dolor al principio por la anestesia._

_Poco a poco, el doctor dio inicio a su tarea. Rick quería que ya terminara, pero el doctor se tomó su tiempo._

—_Sé que te gustaría apoyarla en estos momentos tan duros para ambos. Nada más ten en cuenta que esta batalla solamente es de ella y de los cirujanos. Mándale todo tu amor para que salga bien —dando los últimos toques—. Listo, te pondré una gasa para que te proteja —le puso la mano en el hombro—. Ten fe._

Fin del flashback

Ya no sabía si estar parado, caminar en círculos con los brazos cruzados, apoyarse en la pared, sentarse en el sofá. Literalmente, se sentía la borde de la locura. Nadie le daba ni un reporte sobre la condición de su compañera.

Volvió a sentarse mesándose del cabello cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya que lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha. Era Max Sterling sonriéndole. Traía un vaso de café caliente. Estaba vestido con su traje de vuelo.

—Pensé que lo necesitarías, jefe. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada. Veo entrar y salir enfermeras. Max, no debí dejarla con Kyle. Sabía que era una trampa.

—Bien sabes que lo hizo pensando en nosotros —le palmeó suavemente el hombro—. Saldrá de ésta. Ya lo verás.

Rick esbozó una débil sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo. Bebió del café que le devolvió un poco el calor al cuerpo.

Al rato, Roy y Miriya se les unieron.

—¿Hay noticias, cachorro?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Tony? Pensé que estaba con ustedes en la cafetería.

—Fue a hablar por teléfono con su familia. Se escuchaba muy mal.

Tony Arce llegó unos minutos después arrastrando los pies. Rick se levantó y se abrazaron. Nada había que decir.

—¡Ah, Rick! Te traje tu ropa para que te cambies —Miriya le mostró la bolsa con su traje de vuelo.

—Así estoy bien, Mir. Gracias. Quiero quedarme con ella puesta. Tiene su sangre.

—Rick Hunter, deja de decir tonterías —Miriya se impuso—. ¡Cámbiate! Hiedes a muerte. Nicté te necesita entero, aunque por dentro te estés cayendo. Desde que te conozco, jamás le has dado la espalda a nadie en ninguna pelea y ésta no será la excepción. Ella tampoco lo hará. Es una guerrera digna de mi admiración y estoy orgullosa de ser su compañera y amiga.

La voz de la cordura encarnada en la meltran sacó a Rick de su letargo. Se lavó en el baño del hospital para ponerse su ropa de piloto de la RDF. Vio con asco las prendas negras de los terroristas manchadas con la sangre de Nicté Andrade y las tiró en el contenedor de desechos biológicos.

Una hora después, llegaron Lisa, Kim y Vanessa. Lisa Hayes se hincó frente a Tony tomándolo de las manos. Ese gesto bastó para hacerlo estallar en llanto como si fuera un niño. La capitana lo llevó a un lugar más apartado para que pudiera darle rienda suelta su dolor con entera libertad. Una terracita desde donde veían llover.

—¡Mi hermana…! ¡Ella no, ella no!

—Max habló conmigo y me dio los detalles. Lo hizo por salvarlos a ti, a Roy, a Max, Miriya y también a Rick.

—No quiero que también muera como Kenji.

—Son eventos distintos.

—Sí, lo sé. Eran tiempos de guerra contra los zentraedis. Ahora, son humanos resentidos. ¡Maldi…! —Lisa puso un dedo en su boca.

—Maldiciéndolo le das poder a Kyle e incubas su semilla de venganza. Yo sé que es difícil, mejor bendícelo. Pagará por sus crímenes tarde o temprano.

—¿Quién te enseñó eso?

—Tú, hermoso. Me enseñaste que el perdón es recordar sin dolor. Quizá tú también necesites perdonarte para dar vuelta a la página de lo de tu amigo.

Tony abrazó besando devotamente a Lisa en su entrecejo. Se sentía mejor.

—Gracias, mi corazón. Tus abrazos son la mejor medicina para mi alma. Te amo.

—Te amo, Tony. Volvamos —le tendió la mano misma que aceptó gustoso.

Llegaron y se sentaron juntos tomados de la mano, igual que Max y Miriya. Roy hablaba por celular con Claudia que se quedó al mando en sustitución de Gloval. Kim y Vanessa charlaban en la ventana. Rick observaba atentamente el reloj.

**Quirófano 3 **

—¡Presión arterial bajando!

—_No es tu hora, mi nicté. _

—_Madrina_

—Dopamina.

—_Hermana, te amo. Dile al grandulón que ya saque el tesoro._

—_Kenji _

—Dos unidades más.

—_Vuelves a volar._

—_Kenji, madrina…_

**Sala de espera**

Una hora después, llegó Gloval. Venía de la zona natural de Monumento donde tuvo lugar el rescate y la refriega de los terroristas.

—¿Cómo está la teniente Andrade?

—Continúa en cirugía.

Tony tenía la cabeza entre sus manos. Gloval le tocó el hombro en actitud paternal.

—Me quedaré con ustedes, muchachos —se sentó en el sillón individual.

Desde ese lugar observó a una figura apoyada contra la ventana y se levantó.

—Hunter —Rick no volteó. Su mirada estaba fija en la lluvia.

—Siento que voy a volverme loco, almirante —apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio—. No sé qué hacer.

—Hijo, ella está en manos de Dios. Nada más hay que esperar.

De pronto, el corazón de Rick Hunter se iluminó y lo llevó a salir corriendo. En el mismo piso, encontró la capilla del hospital. Una habitación libre de imágenes de religión alguna. Únicamente un vitral de muchos colores. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se hincó, juntó las manos en oración sujetando la medalla de plata de su amor.

—Escucha mi ruego, Señor. Tú eres el Único que puede hacer algo por Nicté. Toma mi vida a cambio de la de ella. Quiero que se salve y sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Desde la muerte de mamá, sé que no hablo contigo. Ayúdala, por favor. Gracias.

La vio corriendo hacia él llena de vida por un campo con flores amarillas, escuchándola decir: _Buenos días, Bermellón 1, Hace muchos años en la antigua capital del imperio azteca…, Nunca te dejaré solo, Rick. Me encanta tu cabello enmarañado. Te deseo, Rick Hunter. Quiero estar contigo esta noche. Te amo, Rick, Te amo, Rick, Te amo, Rick. _

**Dos horas después. Sala de espera**

Al cabo de unas horas que al grupo se le hicieron eternas, dos cirujanos salieron del área de quirófanos visiblemente agotados. Vestían batas color verde agua.

—¿Teniente Andrade Galván?

Rick, Tony y Lisa, Roy, los Sterling, Kim y Vanessa y el almirante Global se levantaron. De inmediato, el médico reconoció al jefe máximo de la RDF.

—Almirante Gloval, señor —hizo el saludo militar—. Un gusto volver a verlo. Soy el doctor mayor Krishna Patel. Él es el doctor mayor Takeo Miyagi, ortopedista y traumátólogo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la teniente Andrade?

—La paciente llegó inconsciente y deshidratada con una herida por arma punzocortante en la parte posterior de la clavícula que le causó la ruptura de la arteria subclavia. De ahí que perdiera una importante cantidad de sangre. Durante la cirugía, se presentó presión arterial baja lo que nos llevó a aplicarle dopamina. Traía múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo producto de un evento de choque y laceraciones por golpes de látigo y de cadenas en sus muñecas —Patel tuvo que tomar aire—. No se encontró trauma sexual en sus genitales —ante aquella declaración, todos los presentes se sintieron aliviados.

El doctor Miyagi continuó la exposición:

—La hinchazón de los tobillos se debió a que se dislocaron por lo que se procedió a su reducción. Tuvo ruptura del ligamento transversal de la muñeca izquierda y se le realizó un injerto de biotecnología zentraedi para reemplazarlo y un clavo para estabilizar la curación.

—¿Sobrevivirá?

El doctor Patel sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para limpiar su frente.

—Las próximas 72 horas estará en observación. Y sí, sobrevivirá —sonrió a Rick Hunter—. No quedarán secuelas físicas. Recibirá medicamentos para combatir una posible infección, analgésicos y antiinflamatorios.

—Asimismo, deberá recibir rehabilitación de sus extremidades inferiores y la superior izquierda para poder retomar las actividades normales de su vida y del servicio —completó Miyagi.

Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora el organismo de la teniente tiene que hacer el suyo.

—Doctores, me gustaría llevarme a la teniente Andrade a Macross en cuanto lo juzguen pertinente. Ahí se encuentra su familia y sus amigos, algunos están en este momento conmigo.

—Tengo entendido que el hospital militar explotó durante un atentado —indicó Patel.

—Se está reconstruyendo. De momento, los hospitales civiles nos auxilian.

—Es cierto, almirante. De no ser por la alarma, seríamos polvo —confirmó Miyagi—. Después de las 72 horas, podrá llevársela. Es hermoso ver las familias que creó la Lluvia de la muerte. Se respira el cariño que le tienen a esta jovencita.

—Perfecto —a su Primera Oficial—. Lisa, que preparen todo para su recepción en tres días.

—A la orden, almirante.

—Me gustaría que alguien permanezca con la teniente estos días tan críticos. Es necesario que se sienta acompañada.

—Yo…—Rick Hunter se sentía débil debido al cansancio emocional. Entre Max y Miriya lo sujetaron de los brazos.

—Seré yo —Tony también estaba exhausto. Se apoyó en Lisa y Roy.

—Me quedaré con ella —Vanessa se ofreció inmediatamente.

—La paciente está en el área de recuperación. Después podrá verla.

—Gracias, doctores —fue la frase que cada uno de los amigos y familiares de Nicté Andrade repitieron.

—Un placer, con permiso.

Una vez que los médicos se retiraron, el almirante Gloval volvió a ejercer su característico mando.

—Ustedes cinco —refiriéndose a los pilotos—, vayan a descansar. Es una orden, especialmente ustedes, capitanes Arce y Hunter; parece que llevan varios días sin dormir. Y más vale que cumpla, Hunter, porque bien puedo enviarlo al calabozo por desacato.

Rick Hunter aceptó. No quería ni podía pelear con Gloval.

—Por favor, Vanessa —le entregó la medalla—. Pónsela en cuanto la veas. Dile que la amo. Cuídala mucho.

—Vanessa, mantennos informados. Mañana en la mañana volveremos a Macross.

—Descuiden. Cualquier cosa los llamaré.

Los cinco pilotos descansaron en las barracas en Monumento. Nada más pusieron la cabeza en la almohada, cayeron dormidos instantáneamente sin tener sueños.

**Al día siguiente**

En los túneles de la zona natural de Monumento, se encontraron armas y cartuchos útiles, explosivos, combustible, provisiones, así como los restos de "Andrea Acosta". Los terroristas también contaban con un sistema de camuflaje en tercera dimensión, equipo de televisión, servicios de electricidad y un moderno equipo de cómputo e internet. Las tropas de Maistroff lo recogieron todo para llevarlo a Macross para encontrar evidencia en contra de los terroristas y de su jefe, Lynn Kyle.

Rick Hunter sintió que dejaba su corazón en Monumento. Estaba tranquilo de saber que Vanessa cuidaría de Nicté los siguientes días. Al llegar junto con sus compañeros a la base Macross, fueron recibidos por los otros pilotos y tropa en una nube de vítores y aplausos. Gloval y Maistroff se estrecharon las manos. Su estrategia tan usada durante la Guerra Mundial en la zona del Mediterráneo contra los barcos de Hayes funcionó tan bien como entonces.

De inmediato, el mayor Focker, los capitanes Hunter y Arce, así como los tenientes Sterling y Parina escribieron sus reportes sobre la misión de rescate, mismos que se tomaron como prueba pericial, junto con los informes médicos, el atentado en la base y las numerosas muertes de militares para entablar una demanda penal contra Lynn Kyle y los pocos secuaces capturados vivos por terrorismo y homicidio en primer grado de tentativa en contra de la RDF; y de secuestro, intento de homicidio y lesiones en contra de la teniente primera Andrade Galván que presentaron en la Corte de Justicia.

Por su parte, Romanov descubrió que los misteriosos "pozos móviles" eran hologramas posicionados estratégicamente gracias a proyectores de bolsillo en forma de cubo para dar la impresión de ser verdaderos agujeros en la corteza vistos desde el aire. Por eso, jamás pudieron detectarlos los ratos infrarrojos. En cuanto al incendio que viera la teniente Andrade, también era una proyección proveniente del cubo que Tony recogiera, mismo que Acosta fue a revisar el porqué su falla.

El ingeniero en sistemas también encontró la fuente del virus-espía del sistema de vigilancia de la ciudad y de la misma base en la laptop que se quedó en los túneles. Ahí estaban los originales de los anónimos que le enviaran a Rick Hunter.

Pese a todas las pruebas en su contra, Kyle negó tener relación con los terroristas, sus amigos que lo recibieron aquella vez que volvió a Macross con Minmei, desconociéndolos completamente arguyendo que también fue víctima de extorsión ante un posible secuestro de la famosa cantante por lo que mantuvo el secreto para evitar una filtración a los medios. Afirmó que los criminales los tenían vigilados las 24 horas y que le enviaron fotografías de ellos en diferentes actos. Dichas imágenes las mostró en una conferencia de prensa banquetera al salir del juzgado.

—La RDF pretende incriminar a los ciudadanos honestos y trabajadores para usarlos como chivos expiatorios por su incapacidad para restablecer la paz en el planeta. Toda vez que ellos causaron el desastre de la casi total extinción de la humanidad.

Es injusto que me acusen de terrorismo cuando también soy una víctima. No hay nada contundente que diga que soy el jefe de una banda terrorista.

Gloval le ordenó a la comandante Claudia Grant conseguir esa prueba para cerrar el caso y poner tras las rejas a Kyle.

**Tres días después. Base Macros**

Claudia Grant revisó una y otra vez todo el material recabado para encontrar algún indicio para inculpar directamente a Kyle. Esa mañana sobre su escritorio, estaba un sobre blanco con azul cielo dirigido a su nombre con el remitente del _Nyan Nyan_. Dentro del sobre venía un bolígrafo.

La oficial de color no sabía que pensar. Estaba cavilando cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Pase.

—Comandante Grant —era Romanov quien la saludó marcialmente—. Terminé la verificación de seguridad. El sistema está limpio.

—Gracias —dijo sin mirarlo. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez al bolígrafo entre sus manos.

—Disculpe, comandante, ¿qué tiene en sus manos?

Se levantó mostrándole el bolígrafo. Romanov abrió los ojos considerablemente.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Para que me lo enviarían?

—¿Me lo permitiría ver, por favor? —lo examinó detenidamente—. Es de Acosta, ¿cómo llegó aquí?

—En este sobre. ¿Cómo sabe que es del teniente Acosta?

—Andrea jamás se desprendía de él. Era muy desmemoriado, por eso se grababa para recordar las órdenes que recibíamos —retiró el botón para bajar la punta y se reveló un conector micro USB—. Él lo fabricó.

—Démelo —lo conectó a su computadora y se dejó escuchar la voz de Kyle. Ambos se quedaron de una pieza.

De inmediato, ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Al mismo tiempo, una ambulancia aérea procedente de la base militar de Ciudad Monumento se acercaba. La teniente Andrade sobrevivió las 72 horas. En cuanto se verificó que su condición era estable para viajar, se procedió a sedarla para que estuviera más tranquila. Permanecería internada en el Hospital Central de Nueva Macross. Los médicos que la recibieron consideraron que podría recibir visitas cortas para evitar fatigarla demasiado y estaría al cuidado de la gente más cercana.

—Por favor, teniente Leeds —aconsejó el doctor Miyagi, pues su centro de trabajo era el hospital militar de Macross—. La paciente debe evitar estresarse de más, lo cual empeoraría la inflamación de sus tejidos. De haber recibido atención inmediata, serían otras las recomendaciones. Por estrés me refiero a cosas o personas que le despierten ansiedad. Que esté tranquila es lo más importante para su recuperación.

—Cuente con ello, doctor. Cuente con ello.

De inmediato, Vanessa se comunicó con sus amigas para avisarles de su llegada y organizar las guardias por las noches quedando de la siguiente manera: Kim tomaría la guardia de esa misma noche; Sammy, la siguiente y Vanessa iniciaría el ciclo. La Conejita de cabello negro habló con el capitán Arce para informarle de las medidas que tomaron. Tony no estuvo muy de acuerdo; él también quería cuidar a su hermana por las noches. Kim argumentó que debido a sus funciones como piloto estaría demasiado cansado por lo que lo ayudarían cubriendo sus horas de guardia. A cambio, podría estar con Nicté sin límite de tiempo todos los días en cuanto terminara su turno.

—Inicia Operación sin Molestias.

Al enterarse de la llegada de Nicté Andrade, Rick Hunter, apenas terminado el patrullaje, fue a visitarla, pero no contaba con la negativa de Kim.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán Hunter. El doctor ordenó que estuviera lo más tranquila posible para que su curación tenga buen curso. ¿Tiene algún mensaje?

—Sí, di… —le cerró la puerta en las narices sin mayor explicación.

Hizo un segundo intento al día siguiente. Esta vez estaba Sammy. Sabía que la romántica Conejita haría cualquier cosa por ver una escena de amor igual que en las películas.

—Hola, Sammy. ¿Cómo está Nicté? ¿Podría pasar a verla?

—No, órdenes del médico. Únicamente los más cercanos, o sea el capitán Arce, Kim, Vanessa y yo.

—Yo soy su novio. Debo verla.

—Un novio no hace llorar a su novia. Buenas tardes —y nuevamente le cerraron la puerta en las narices.

**Noche. Tercer día de la llegada. Hospital Central de Nueva Macross**

Rick Hunter llegó con un arreglo floral de un oso hecho con crisantemos amarillos y blancos. Por Tony supo que Vanessa estaría cuidando a Nicté. Respiró profundamente. Se jugaría su última carta.

La chica de lentes leía una revista de espectáculos mientras Nicté dormía.

—¿Puedo pasar? —el piloto se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Capitán Hunter! No lo esperaba —se levantó a verlo.

—Mi turno terminó hace media hora. ¿Cómo está?

—Con mucho dolor. Comió un poco de caldo de pollo y una gelatina. Apenas se durmió.

—¿Podría verla? —Rick de verdad estaba preocupado, detalle que Vanessa notó.

La chica de lentes abrió más la puerta para descubrir el arreglo floral y sonrió.

—¿Podría quedarse con ella unos minutos? —Vanessa era la más racional de las Conejitas. Ella vio por sí misma el estado de shock en que estuvo el capitán Hunter en Monumento—. Tengo que ir por un café. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? —el piloto negó con la cabeza. La chica partió con total confianza.

El líder Bermellón cerró la puerta. Puso el arreglo en una mesa cerca de la ventana cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se paró junto a la cama contemplando a Nicté. Le dolió el estado en el que la encontró.

Estaba conectada a una bolsa con suero y un monitor de signos vitales en su brazo derecho. Su rostro tenía raspones y moretones, sus brazos y parte de su pecho con líneas color rojo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo, sus dos pies estaban escayolados hasta arriba del tobillo ligeramente elevados con ayuda de una almohada. Observó que en su cuello pendía otra vez la medalla de los tres arcángeles con un nuevo lazo de cuero .

El piloto le acarició suavemente la mano, susurrándole al llorar.

—Nicté, mi amor. Le agradezco tanto a Dios que estés aquí, viva. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Soy un verdadero imbécil por haber creído que me engañabas. Jamás debí decirte ramera ni intentar forzarte. Comprendo que te lastimé. Es lógico que desees dejar de verme. Lo entenderé si pasa. Eso y más merezco por creerle más a unas fotos que a nuestra relación. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Descansa, mi ángel. Recupérate. Te amo.

Sintió que le apretaron levemente la palma y no pudo moverse. La chica empezó a quejarse.

—Mi niña —le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla—. Tranquila, estás a salvo.

Fue cuando entró Vanessa con un vaso de café y un emparedado.

—¡Capitán Hunter! ¡La despertó!

—Tiene una pesadilla —la tomó de la mano—. ¡Shh, shhh, shhh!

La chica volvió a quedarse dormida. Rick le pidió a Vanessa que salieran para charlar.

—¿Cómo supo calmarla?

—Así lo hace Max con Dana cuando tiene pesadillas. ¿Ya le había pasado?

—Como le comenté, tiene mucho dolor. Es lógico, los golpes y las heridas de su cuerpo.

—¡Ese hijo de perra me las pagará todas! —apretó sus manos con ira.

—¡Espere, capitán! Eso es precisamente lo que Lynn Kyle busca. Que nos corroa la venganza para justificar sus acciones contra la RDF. Sería muy fácil darle el gusto.

—Vanessa, gracias por estar con ella.

—Ya debe irse, capitán. El horario de visitas terminó.

—Cuídala, por favor. Dile que la amo.

—Se lo diré. Buenas noches.

Una vez dentro, Nicté Andrade la llamó.

—Vane, Vane.

—Aquí estoy, nena. Tranquila.

—Soñé que Rick estaba aquí. ¡Quiero verlo!

—Tienes que descansar. ¿Quieres jugo de manzana? —la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —bebiéndolo con una pajilla—. ¿Cuándo iré a casa?

—Ten paciencia. Apenas llevas tres días en Macross.

—¿Qué es eso? —vislumbró una silueta en la mesa. Vanessa encendió la lámpara de pie para que pudiera ver. El osito le pareció de lo más tierno y sonrió—. ¿Quién lo trajo?

—Alguien que te ama. Bueno, chica, necesitas descansar.

—Trataré —cerró los ojos y concilió el sueño con rapidez.

Durante la noche, Vanessa la escuchó decir:

—Te amo, Rick. Ven, por favor.


	41. Justicia

**Cuarto día de llegada. Oficina de Claudia Grant**

La comandante Grant integraba el expediente contra Lynn Kyle. Pudo contactarse con la Región Autónoma de Japón para conseguir la prueba final. Estaba muy concentrada cuando sonó su teléfono.

—Grant.

—Comandante, buenos días. Habla la doctora Mitchum de la oficina del forense.

—Doctora, un gusto escucharla. ¿Terminó la autopsia de los restos del teniente Acosta?

—Por eso la llamo. La autopsia está concluida, pero no es el teniente Acosta.

—¿Cómo dice? —Claudia se levantó de su asiento sorprendida.

—Se hizo una prueba de ADN con el tejido no quemado que demostró que el occiso es el sargento Jeff Perkins, instructor de la Academia de Ciudad Monumento.

—Repítame lo que está diciendo, doctora.

—El muerto es el sargento Jeff Perkins, instructor de la Academia Militar de Monumento.

—¡Es imposible! Todo el puente vio la escena de su ejecución.

—Lo sé, comandante. Yo también la vi. Créame que estoy tan sorprendida como usted. ¿Le envío el informe?

—Sí, de inmediato —y colgó.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua. Debía meditar en sus próximos pasos.

**Media hora después. Oficina de Lisa Hayes**

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron responder.

—Adelante.

Claudia entró como torbellino. Se le veía demasiado emocionada.

—Los restos hallados en la Zona Natural de Monumento son de Perkins.

—¿Qué?

—Me acaba de llamar la forense. Hicieron una prueba de ADN —azotó las manos contra el escritorio—. ¿Te das cuenta? Kyle busca volvernos locos.

—Tiene que haber una explicación, Claudia. ¿Dónde está el cadáver de Acosta entonces?

—Buena pregunta —tamborileaba sus dedos en el escritorio.

En eso, llegó Vanessa.

—Capitana Hayes, comandante Grant.

—¿Qué sucede, Vanessa?

—¡Qué bueno que están juntas! Necesito mostrarles algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Usted, capitana Hayes, me ordenó verificar los registros de los sobrevivientes del SDF-1 cada seis meses. Encontré esto —les mostró la ficha con fotografía de una persona. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—¡Es Acosta! —el cabello le daba casi a los hombros, percibiéndose sus rizos—. ¿Muerto por asalto a mano armada? Esto es de hace un año.

Lisa de inmediato buscó en los expedientes de la computadora sin hallar mención alguna de Andrea Acosta. Fue a su archivero para extraer una copia en papel de los expedientes de los reclutas de nuevos ingreso. Las puso a comparar ambas fotos.

—Yo sabía que el rostro del teniente Acosta lo había visto en algún lado —declaró Vanessa—. Me tocó hacer las correcciones de los nombres latinoamericanos y españoles.

—Por primera vez agradezco tu manía por el orden —sentenció Claudia al leer la primera hoja del expediente. Tomó el teléfono de Lisa para llamar a Romanov.

Después de unos minutos, el ruso llegó.

—Capitana, comandante —hizo el saludó militar—. A sus órdenes.

—¿Qué tan cercanos eran usted y el teniente Acosta? —Claudia le soltó la pregunta a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo dice, comandante?

—Responda sin dilación.

—Nos volvimos buenos amigos. Fue muy amable al ofrecerme compartir su barraca en lo que me entregaban la mía. Me estaba diseñando una prótesis para mi pierna.

—¿Llegó a notarle un comportamiento extraño?

—No entiendo, capitana.

—Hablar a escondidas, salir en horarios distintos a los establecidos.

—Yo no noté nada de eso, aunque lo único extraño era su reacción cuando veía o estaba cerca de la teniente Andrade.

—¿La teniente Andrade? —las tres se extrañaron con la respuesta.

—Cuando fuimos al _Nyan Nyan_, Andrea se empeñó en que no nos acompañara porque era una chica. Varias veces me tocó verlo completamente embobado observándola. Inclusive la vez que nos presentó al teniente Hunter, mi amigo parecía querer echársele encima.

No sé, yo diría que le daban ataques de celos. De ahí en fuera, no recuerdo otra cosa.

¿Puedo saber para qué me interrogan?

—Recibí una llamada del forense afirmando que los restos encontrados en el escondite de los terroristas no son de Acosta, sino de sargento Jeff Perkins. Sus registros de ADN no coinciden —aclaró Claudia.

—Y el expediente de Acosta desapareció de la base de datos —siguió Lisa.

—¿Es una broma? Se eliminó ese virus. He estado comprobando el sistema cada día.

—Evgeni, ¿reconoces a esta persona? —Vanessa le pasó el registro de los refugiados del SDF-1.

—¡ES ACOSTA! Pero aquí se llama Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta. ¿Muerto?

—Explíquenos por qué como refugiado del SDF-1 aparece como muerto y aquí estuvo vivo y misteriosamente lo vemos ejecutado en la pantalla.

—¡Acosta es una buena persona! Me ayudó cuando me ponía mal.

—La clave está en el primer video de los terroristas. Romanov, es necesario que lo analicemos. Usted debe estar con nosotros —señaló la morena.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—De sobra sé de su pasado como hacker y miembro de inteligencia en Rusia. Usted es el único que nos puede ayudar a resolver el misterio —concluyó Lisa.

Evgeni calló. Sus habilidades como hacker lo llevaron a un área nueva en Inteligencia: ciberguerra, aunque uno de los agentes con más experiencia en la agencia lo entrenó como espía sin llegar a serlo. De ahí que conociera lenguaje no verbal, manejo de armas, códigos, fabricación de venenos y análisis fotográfico. En algún momento, pensó que con sus nuevos conocimientos bien podría usar la Guerra Mundial para sacar un beneficio personal, pero aquel viejo agente al conocían simplemente como_ Irbis_, por sus astucia como la del leopardo de las nieves, le enseñó que él no era de esos, sino un chiquillo asustado que buscaba un poco de atención y cariño. Y lo tomó como su aprendiz e hijo adoptivo.

—Está bien, capitana Hayes. Usted me dio la oportunidad a pesar de mis antecedentes. No la defraudaré.

—Con lo que tengo sobre Kyle es suficiente —Claudia iba de salida—.. Espero que mis sospechas sólo se queden en eso.

**En algún lugar de la carretera**

_Lynn Kyle, el manager de nuestra querida Lynn Minmei, presentará una demanda por calumnia contra la RDF en la Corte de Justicia debido a la sospecha de que él es el líder de la banda terrorista que asoló a la milicia de nuestras ciudades en los últimos meses. _

_La RDF, por su parte, sigue buscado integrar un expediente completo con pruebas entre las que destacan el atentado en su base Macross, las diversas muertes, así como el secuestro de un piloto de combate cuya identidad no ha sido revelada por motivos de seguridad. Lo único que se sabe es que permanece internado en estado delicado._

—¿Será cierto lo de Lynn Kyle? —un sujeto bonachón atendía la barra de un restaurante y comentó la noticia de la radio—. Se me hace un buen tipo. Algo bocón, pero nada más. ¿Usted que piensa, joven?

—Ya sabe que a los artistas les da por dar golpes publicitarios para desviar la atención de otra cosa —un tipo con lentes y barba cerrada con un gorro de esquiador revolvía el azúcar de su café.

—Tiene razón. Los artistas son unos manipuladores, aunque también los políticos.

Al terminar su bebida, el sujeto de lentes sacó unos billetes poniéndolos en la barra y partió sin decir palabra.

**Hospital Central de Nueva Macross**

Se escucharon unos toques a la puerta del cuarto de Nicté Andrade. Desde en la mañana, permanecía completamente sola hasta la caída del sol. Las Conejitas le hacían ocasionales llamadas para saber como estaba.

—Adelante.

De la nada, salió un enorme conejo de peluche con un corazón parchado con banditas y la leyenda "Mejórate pronto"

—¡Permiso para entrar, mi teniente! —dijo con voz chillona.

La piloto se llevó su mano derecha a la boca sonriendo.

—Concedido, capitán Conejo.

Era Tony Arce, vestido de civil. Dejó el muñeco en un rincón de la habitación.

—Hermanita —la abrazó besando sus mejillas con cuidado y mucho entusiasmo.

—Hermano. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Hoy me quedaré contigo. Nada como pasar el día libre con la familia. ¿Cómo vas?

—Voy —se recostó en la almohada. Su rostro tenía una mueca de fastidio—. Necesito estar afuera. Ya no quiero estar en el hospital.

—Te comprendo, mi amor. El olorcito de este sitio saca de quicio a cualquiera. Hablemos de cosas más chéveres. Por ejemplo —sacó una tablet de su mochila para encontrar ciertos videos—, buenos deseos.

Uno a uno, los distintos escuadrones le mandaban porras y buena vibra para salir del trance que la conmovieron. Entonces entró una videollamada, lo supo por el característico tono del programa. En la pantalla se vieron sus otros miembros de la familia.

—Hola, chaparra. Tony nos avisó que de piloto ahora quieres ser clavadista de la Quebrada —era Flavio, detrás de él estaban Carmina, Fátima y Carlos.

—Era una piedra peluda con la que me tropecé. ¡Clavadista de la Quebrada! ¡Vas a ver cuando salga de aquí y te agarré, Flavio.

—Ya, Nic, usted tiene que estar tranquila como dijeron los médicos. Nada como reír, es la mejor medicina.

La chica se empezó a reír por las caras de tontos que hacían sus hermanos en la pantalla y las de Tony.

—¡Basta! —se quejaba y se reía.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con cara de inocente Carlos.

—Sólo cuando me río.

—¿Cómo estás, guapa? —el típico acento andaluz de Carina era inconfundible y menos su encendida cabellera roja—. Nos diste un gran susto. Espero que no haya más heridos. A ver, maja. ¿Y el gringuito ya te fue a dar mucho amor? Esa si es medicina de la mejor.

Bastó esa referencia a Rick para que Nicté se entristeciera.

—¿Por qué esos ojitos, Nic? —habló Carlos—. Si no ha ido es porque solamente pasan los más cercanos. Ha de estar muy preocupado. En cuanto te den de alta, estarás con él. Vamos, nena. Te tenemos un regalo. ¿Listos? —Flavio sacó su guitarra—. Un, dos, tres.

Que difícil se me hace

mantenerme en este viaje

sin saber a dónde voy en realidad.

Si es de ida o de vuelta,

si el furgón es la primera,

si volver es una forma de llegar.

Nicté Andrade se les unió en un canto a media voz con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. Tony la abrazó de los hombros cantando.

Que difícil se me hace

cargar todo este equipaje.

Se hace dura la subida al caminar.

Esta realidad tirana

que se ríe a carcajadas

porque espera que me canse de buscar.

Cada nota, cada idea,

cada paso en mi carrera

y la estrofa de mi última canción.

Si cada fecha postergada,

la salida y la llegada

Y el oxígeno de mi respiración.

Y todo a pulmón todo a pulmón.

Para este momento, los hermanos cantaban tan fuerte que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta. Más de una enfermera y médico se detenían a escuchar la melodía, siguiendo el ritmo con el pie, la mano o la cabeza al hacer sus labores cotidianas.

Que difícil se me hace

mantenerme con coraje

lejos de la transa y la prostitución.

Defender mi ideología

Buena o mala, pero mía

tan humana como la contradicción.

Qué difícil se me hace

seguir pagando el peaje

de esta ruta de locura y ambición.

Un amigo en la carrera

Una luz y una escalera

Y la fuerza de hacer todo a pulmón.

—¡Ya me hicieron chillar! —enjugándose las lágrimas con su mano sana—. Los quiero, chicos.

—Y nosotros a ti y también a ti, grandulón. Ojalá ya nos presenten a los cuñados. Hay que darles la aprobación —afirmó Carmina.

—Cuídense mucho. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos, chamacos —se cerró la videollamada.

Tony y Nicté se abrazaron.

—¡Condenado! Sabes que me encanta esa canción.

—Un poco de cariñoterapia para que salgas antes.

—Si tú lo dices —la mirada de Nicté se ensombreció—. Tony, ¿qué sucedió realmente esa noche que Flavio y tú llegaron madreados a la casa?

Tony volteó a verla extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando llegaron sangrando porque los asaltaron. ¿Cuántos eran?

—¿Qué importa? Pasó hace mucho.

—¿En un callejón solitario de Coyoacán?

—Sí.

—¿Fue una persona la que los dejó como santocristos?

El puertorriqueño comprendió y tembló de miedo y coraje.

—¿Esa persona fue Juan Miranda?

Tony volteó.

—Sí.

Nicté lo observó impasible.

—¿Por qué?

—Teníamos que ponerle un alto a ese infeliz. Después de como te dejó. Ese cobarde no te merecía. Te lastimó de tal manera que los cinco juramos que jamás se te volvería acercar.

Y no me arrepiento por si me quieres echar en cara lo de atacar a traición, Nicté Andrade. Te quiero, hermana. Ese tipo casi te mata con la depresión que tuviste.

—De que a los hombres se les sube la testosterona es para hacer puras pendejadas.

—Puede ser.

—¿Cómo supieron donde hallarlo? La única que sabía era yo.

—Fátima tomó tu celular por accidente una madrugada, creyendo que era el suyo y leyó el SMS de que te extrañaba cuando hacían el amor. Reconoció el número y nos dijo. Por un amigo de Flavio, rastreamos la llamada. Luego alteramos el celular para poner como mensaje no leído.

—¿Pensaron que volvería con él por ese mensaje?

Tony calló sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Responde, maldita sea! —casi le gritó con enojo.

—No sabíamos cómo reaccionarías. Lo que más temíamos era que te buscara en la casa.

—Algo que aprendí de mi ruptura fue que Juan Miranda es un cobarde y hoy lo confirmo. Por favor, déjame sola.

—Eso no, vine a cuidarte todo el día.

—Te lo pido por última vez. ¡Déjame sola! Tengo mucho qué pensar. Antes de que te vayas: es tiempo de sacar el tesoro.

Esa expresión dejó a Tony Arce sin habla.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía, piloto? ¿O vas a dejar que se pudra?

Bastaron esas palabras para que Tony tomara camino de su casa. Con parsimonia se detuvo ante un arcón de madera que estaba a los pies de la cama. Dicho objeto lo rescató de una de las muchas viviendas destruidas en San Juan. Dentro guardaba las posesiones más preciadas: un chal de su madre, el guante de béisbol de su hermano, el álbum de fotos familiar, discos compactos de sus hermanas, la cuchilla del pacto de sangre y dos discos duros portátiles de 5 terabytes. Tomó estos últimos y los estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho al tiempo que lloraba.

—¡Kenji! Me ha sido muy duro salir adelante desde que partiste. Juramos protegernos mutuamente y lo sigues cumpliendo aun muerto. Creo que fue por Papá Dios y por ti que Nicté está viva. Hermano, el tesoro sale de la penumbra. Algún día te veremos. Por lo pronto, gracias por tantos días de amistad, fotos, música y anime.

Kenji Watanabe tenía en aquellos dispositivos una basta colección de anime que abarcaba todos los géneros y de varias épocas. Un verdadero conocedor que no dudó en enseñarle a sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto a ver los animes como algo más que mera diversión, sino un estilo de ver la realidad, pues aportan valores positivos. El día que llegó a Macross con su delegación, llevó consigo su "tesoro", pues tuvo un presentimiento al recibir la carta de aceptación.

Encendió su computadora para conectar uno de los discos duros. Se acomodó en su asiento para disfrutar todavía con alguna lágrima algunos capítulos de sus series favoritas: _Capitán Harlock_, _Samurai Pizza Cats, Reiko Mikami, Ranma ½, La princesa de los mil años._

**Tarde. Ciudad Monumento. Departamento de Lynn Kyle**

Como ya era su costumbre, Lynn Kyle se servía una copa tras otra de brandy viendo los videos de Minmei a todo volumen.

—¡Sí, muévete, maldita puta! Anda, yo te cree y yo te puedo destruir como artista. Vas a pagar por hacerme un cero a la izquierda —se levantó hacia un cuarto que abrió con llave. Encendió la luz.

Era un cuarto con paredes negras con fotografías de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes en diversas poses con cuchillos clavados, balazos o con pintas en color rojo diciendo: ¡Muere bastardo! ¡Zorra de quinta! ¡Perdedor! ¡Puta barata! Se colocó frente a una foto tamaño natural del líder del Bermellón y lo interpeló.

—Ahora has de estar en el velorio de tu chica. ¡Estás vulnerable, idiota! Será fácil acuchillarte en la noche y que vea Minmei como mueres lentamente desangrado.

Y a ti, Hayes. ¿Qué hacer contigo? Me importa un cuerno lo que sufra Arce.

Brindo por su próxima muerte. ¡Salud!

Estaba tan enfocado en las fotos que no escuchó el timbre. Y tocaron a la puerta de aquella habitación.

—Señor, lo buscan en la sala —afirmó su mayordomo visiblemente alterado.

Kyle salió hacia la puerta de su departamento donde encontró a varias personas. Un hombre con gabardina negra se adelantó.

—Lynn Kyle, está arrestado por ser el líder de la banda de terroristas y autor intelectual de los atentados contra la base Macross, las numerosas muertes de militares en Granito, Monumento y Nueva Macross, del secuestro e intento de homicidio de la teniente primera Nicté Andrade Galván. ¡Deténganlo!

Entre dos policías lo sujetaron de los brazos para esposarlos. Kyle bramaba en ira.

—¡Infelices! ¡Esto es una calumnia! ¡No saben con quién se metieron!

Lo sacaron del departamento en medio de una lluvia de flashes y numerosos reporteros rodeándolos.

Las pruebas recabadas por Claudia fueron suficientes para detenerlo. La militar, junto con Roy, observaban a la distancia.

**Al día siguiente**

**Corte Suprema de Nueva Macross**

Kyle decidió llevar él mismo su defensa de lo que él calificaba como calumnia. Delante de un juez aseguró una y otra vez su inocencia, arguyendo que alguien buscaba perjudicarlo. Fue cuando el fiscal le presentó una a una las pruebas en su contra. Mas fue a última la que inclinó la balanza en su contra. Delante de toda la concurrencia, se reprodujo una grabación, la misma que Claudia y Grant y Evgeni Romanov escucharan, provocando que al manager y artista marcial se le helara la sangre.

Era él concediéndole a Nicté Andrade su última gracia antes de ejecutarla.

_¡No es posible! ¡Mi secreto! No lo entiendo._

—¿Cómo consiguieron esa grabación? ¡Es un truco!

Por respuesta, el fiscal levantó el bolígrafo. De inmediato, Kyle lo reconoció.

Gracias a la grabación, Claudia Grant pudo conseguir el expediente de Lynn Kyle como aspirante a la Academia Militar de Japón. En él constaba que debido a un defecto congénito en su columna se le había rechazado. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que el director omitió decirle a Kyle durante su entrevista. También fue causante de rechazo su examen psicológico donde se mencionaba que "el individuo de megalomanía con tendencias a exponer a sus compañeros al peligro sin medir consecuencias. Se recomienda su no aceptación a esta institución". De igual manera, se incluyó como muestra de su trastorno las placas fotográficas del cuarto donde estaban las fotos de Rick y Lisa.

La noticia de que Lynn Kyle, el pacifista y manager de Minmei, consideró tomar la carrera de las armas corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el mundo conocido. Sus padres, presentes durante el juicio, jamás supieron que el repentino cambio de conducta de su hijo se debió a que a Academia lo rechazó. Es más, ni siquiera su prima, con quien convivía desde la niñez, sabia de su secreto.

Lynn Kyle fue condenado a cadena perpetua en el área psiquiátrica de la prisión adonde llegó en completo estado de shock. El médico ordenó su vigilancia inmediata, pues temía que el convicto pudiera cometer un suicidio al verse completamente descubierto. Tres días más tarde, se comprobó que Kyle había perdido completamente la razón. Su mente, en un intento por defenderse de la realidad, creó una fantasía donde él era Rick Hunter, el máximo héroe de la RDF.

**Sexto día. Hospital Central de Macross **

Las muestras de apoyo y cariño de sus compañeros pilotos, los cuidados de Tony y las Conejitas, las llamadas de su familia y cierto arreglo floral hicieron que la salud de la teniente Andrade mejorara considerablemente al grado de que el médico que la atendía aprobó que pudiera pasear por el jardín invernadero del hospital que se habilitó para que los pacientes pudieran estar en contacto con la naturaleza durante climas extremosos, como ocurría en esos días en que el viento helado del otoño ya anunciaba la próxima llegada del invierno.

Un enfermero la llevó en silla de ruedas a un área desde donde podía ver la base y parte de la ciudad. Le agradó ver de nuevo el sol y el cielo, plantas y flores, y escuchar el trinar de las aves. Todo era sinónimo de vida y una nueva oportunidad. A pesar de que se estaba fastidiando a que la ayudaran a vestirse, bañarse y para moverse, no dejaba de agradecer estar viva. Recordó una frase de su terapeuta para esos momentos.

—_Todo cambia, todo pasa. Una prueba más_ —y miró su medalla por enésima vez preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ella—. Como decían ustedes, mis Águilas, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

—¡Bien dicho, teniente Andrade!

Era el almirante Henry Gloval. Al verlo, la chica hizo el saludo militar.

—Ni estando convaleciente dejas de cumplir las normas —se sentó en una banca de parque que habilitaron para las visitas—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Digamos que mejor que ayer. Al menos estar aquí es un avance muy notorio, almirante.

—¿Por qué no me dices por mi nombre, Nicté? Estás con licencia hasta que te recuperes. Desde que llegaste a principios de año, siempre me has llamado por mi rango.

—Usted es mi superior.

—Y también un amigo, un tío para ti.

—Está bien, Misha —dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa que el viejo marino correspondió.

—No era lo que tenía en mente, Colibrí. Traje un ajedrez conmigo para pasar la visita.

Ambos se enfrascaron en un largo juego. Obviamente, Gloval era el maestro y Nicté, la alumna. Tenían mucho que no jugaban una partida, misma que el almirante ganó con relativa facilidad.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que trayéndote a Macross mejoraría tu salud y gratamente veo que así ha sido y que también has influido positivamente en otras personas.

El mayor Focker le propuso matrimonio a Claudia, las Conejitas son un poco menos chismosas. No tanto como me gustaría, pero lo que es de tu relación con Hunter ni una palabra. Lisa me ha sorprendido gratamente dándose la oportunidad de estar con otro hombre, tu hermano. Ha dejando un poco su rigidez en su vida personal. Miriya, nuestra querida piloto meltran, está muy interesada en nuestra historia. Y por último, Rick Hunter, ese muchacho sí que ha cambiado. Lo veo más abierto en sus sentimientos.

La sola mención de aquel nombre la hizo entristecer. Gloval lo notó.

—Mi querida jovencita, las peleas entre parejas son más frecuentes de lo que piensas. A veces son necesarias. Lo importante es dejar claros los puntos sobre las íes y perdonarse. Un ser humano siempre se equivocara y depende de él escoger su camino. O quedarse caído o levantarse para avanzar.

También me has hecho un gran bien.

—¿A ti, Henry? No entiendo.

—Porque al verte me haces recordar que todos los días se puede iniciar de nuevo. Dondequiera que Raúl, Luis, el Norteño y Doña Anita estén, se sienten muy orgullosos.

—¿Quieres hacerme llorar, cierto? —preguntó en broma, aunque sí se le escapó una lagrimita.

—Es la verdad. Por cierto, hablé con tus médicos y si continuas a este paso, te darán de alta en unos días —checó su reloj—. Debo regresar a la base. Te esperamos, hija —besó su frente y la abrazó—. ¡Ánimo! Ya pasó lo peor.

Salió llevándose el ajedrez y agitando su mano.

—¡YAJÚUUUUUUU! ¡Me voy a casa! —las enfermeras y demás pacientes voltearon a verla sorprendidos—. ¡Ay, perdón! —se sonrojó sacando la puntita de la lengua.

**Base Macross. Oficina de Claudia Grant**

Claudia se sentía satisfecha por el fruto de sus investigaciones. Faltaba una pieza más.

En el plano personal, necesitaba seguir con algunos detalles de la boda.

—Se acerca el día en que seremos marido y mujer, Roy Focker —le sonrió al retrato de su prometido dirigiéndole una mirada al calendario y a una carpeta en su escritorio—. Será un gran regalo de bodas.


	42. Viento nuevo

**Noche del sexto día. Base Macross**

Romanov tenía una gran tarea por delante: descubrir al espía del grupo de terrorista. Estaba seguro que todavía rondaba por ahí sin acercarse a la que fuera la escena del crimen. El bolígrafo de Acosta le indicaba que tal vez su amigo pudiera haber escapado, pero los descubrimientos de Vanessa y la capitana Hayes, junto con las sospechas de la comandante Grant le hacían pensar lo contrario.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando las Conejitas entraron en el laboratorio de cómputo.

—¿Es cierto, Evgeni? —Kim fue la primera en hablar—. ¿Qué el bolígrafo de Andy llegó a manos de la comandante Grant?

—¿Y qué él era refugiado del SDF-1? —Sammy expresó con incredulidad.

—Chicas, esperen —pidió Vanessa.

—¿Qué quieres que esperemos, Vanessa? —Kim estaba desesperada—. Andy podría estar malherido o secuestrado.

—O tal vez no —insinuó Romanov.

—¡Él no puede ser un espía! Es un chico dulce y amable —Sammy se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

—¡Tenientes, compórtense! —Romanov habló con autoridad—. Por el momento son puras especulaciones. No contamos con algo fehaciente que indique que Acosta esté vivo y en poder de los terroristas. Además, hay que descartar que él no forme parte de su grupo.

—¿Y el video de la ejecución? —preguntó Vanessa.

Romanov resopló.

—No era Acosta, sino Perkins —se llevó la mano derecha para frotarse sus cansados ojos por estar descifrando la película—. Ya se lo mostré a la capitana Hayes y a la comandante Grant. Retocaron la imagen para que lo viéramos a nuestro compañero. Esto también me duele tanto como a ustedes. La maldita incertidumbre. ¡Aceptémoslo! No sé qué pensar.

—Evgeni —habló Vanessa con mirada era sombría—. Te ayudaremos. ¿No es así, Kimberly y Samanta?

—¡Vanessa! —exclamó el ruso. Pocas veces la había visto así de furiosa.

—Si ese infeliz desgraciado espía causó tanta desgracia, más le valdría estar lejos de nuestro alcance porque se metió con las personas equivocadas.

Las otras Conejitas asintieron.

—Casi murió Dana junto con otras personas.

—Y lo de Nicté.

—Bien —Romanov les sonrió de medio lado—. Estudié el virus-espía para hacerle algunas mejoras. Lo programé con ciertos parámetros antropológicos para encontrar un rostro en específico con las cámaras del sistema de vigilancia civil y militar. Esta vez también alcanzará la red de Monumento, Granito y Nueva Detroit. Desconozco en cuánto tiempo tengamos resultados. Por lo pronto, voy a casa de Acosta para revisarla a conciencia.

—Te acompañamos —declaró Kim.

—¿Y su amiga la teniente Andrade? Tengo entendido que la cuidan por las noches.

—Podemos llegar un poco más tarde. Ella lo entenderá —Sammy guiñó el ojo derecho al chasquear sus dedos. Tomó su celular para avisarle a la jefa de la estación de enfermeras del turno nocturno de un cambio de planes por cuestiones de trabajo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su destino. Evgeni tenía la copia que le dejara su compañero en caso de emergencias, luego de que éste obtuviera su barraca. Los cuatro se separaron para abarcar más terreno. Romanov sugirió buscar entre las pertenencias de su amigo alguna pista, específicamente dentro de los tarros de café, azúcar o harina. La idea les sonó descabellada. Kim encontró en la harina de trigo bastante dinero. Sammy los llamó desde la recámara donde esculcara en toda la habitación. Vanessa advirtió que no estaba el jeep.

De entrada, todo indicaba que fuera a regresar: su ropa en el armario y la cómoda, comida en el refrigerador, no estaba su uniforme ni la laptop que siempre cargaba. Los cuatro suspiraron con pesar. Nada. Terminaron volviendo a sus viviendas, excepto Vanessa que llegó al hospital rayando el fin del horario de visitas.

Por otro lado, la noticia de que Lynn Kyle fuera aspirante a la Academia Militar de Japón durante su juventud se replicó hasta el hartazgo en radio, televisión, prensa escrita e internet. La cantante Lynn Minmei pidió disculpas públicas en nombre de su familia a los agraviados, tanto a la sociedad de Nueva Macross como a la RDF.

Al ver el noticiario de esa noche, Rick Hunter decidió que debía hacer una visita.

**Al mismo tiempo. Nyan Nyan**

—Buenas noches. Bienvenido al _Nyan Nyan _—saludó Tía Lena, traía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¡Tía Lena!

—¡Hijo! —la mujer se abrazó al piloto—. Vamos a la oficina —le llamó a uno de los meseros—. Avísale al chef Max. En cuanto termines, encárgate de los clientes.

—¿Dónde está Tío Max?

—Ya viene. Sabes que no le gusta dejar el pato laqueado sin servir correctamente.

La oficina era la sala de la casa. A Rick le vinieron muchos recuerdos de sus días viviendo ahí tras rescatar a Minmei. El joven esperó a que la mujer se sentara primero antes de tomar asiento. Un hombre vestido de blanco con la típica cofia de chef oriental entró. Rick se levantó en el acto.

—Tío Max.

—Rick, muchacho —lo abrazó—. Gracias por estar aquí.

—Necesito saber cómo están.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que las ideas pacifistas de Kyle era cosas de juventud —el hombre se pasó la mano por la cara, frustrado—. Nunca esto. Ni su madre ni yo y mucho menos Minmei, que es como una hermana para él, lo supimos.

—¡Mi pobre hijo! ¡Cómo quisiera haberle evitado ese dolor!

—Kyle tomó sus decisiones, Tía Lena —sentenció Rick.

—El atentado, los militares que mataron y ese infeliz piloto que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en sus garras —Tío Max se sentía devastado.

Rick dudó unos momentos antes de continuar.

—Hay algo muy importante que lo sepan por mí, aunque tal vez les cause más pesar. Es sobre ese piloto. Es Nicté.

—¿Tu novia? —ambos temblaron de nervios.

—Sí, está en el Hospital Central.

La pareja se agitó.

—¡Oh, Buda! ¿Qué hicimos mal? —la señora se volvió hacia el piloto—. ¡Rick, perdónanos!

—No tengo nada que perdonarles a ustedes. Fue Kyle quien cometió estas atrocidades.

—Precisamente, él era nuestra responsabilidad. ¿Por qué no nos dijo? Pudimos hacer algo.

—Tal vez lo ocultó para que no estuvieran decepcionados.

—¿Decepcionados? Siempre nos sentimos muy orgullosos de él por ser nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar semejante idea?

—Lo que más me duele es que en lugar de tenerme confianza, acudiera a mi hermano, el padre de Minmei.

—¿Cuándo dan de alta a Nicté? Me gustaría tanto verla para disculparnos.

—No lo sé —Rick suspiró profundamente recargándose en el sillón—. Casi no la he visto porque las visitas están restringidas a la gente más cercana, solamente su hermano y sus amigas.

—¡Tú eres su pareja! Es tu obligación estar con ella.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que vinimos, Tío Max. Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte un día antes de que ocurrieran estos acontecimientos. Pero no es de mí de quien hay que hablar, sino de ustedes. ¿Qué hay de Minmei?

—Dar esa declaración fue demasiado para ella. No ha dejado de llorar. También quiere disculparse personalmente con ese piloto. Llamó hace unas horas para informarnos que volvería con el manager que tuvo en el SDF-1. Personalmente, me parece más profesional. No porque Kyle lo hiciera mal, sino porque ya la celaba demasiado.

—En una ocasión casi la abofeteó. Su alcoholismo fue de mal en peor.

Escuchar aquel relato sobre Kyle le mostró a Rick cuán peligrosos podían ser los celos. Eran un camino directo al infierno para la pareja. Ambos salían lastimados.

—Si Minmei quiere ir, tendrá que avisar al hospital. Eso sí, nada de prensa. ¿Por qué no se lo comentan? En vista de cómo está la situación, ¿qué harán ahora?

—Continuar, hijo. Guardaremos el recuerdo de nuestro Kyle porque para nosotros él murió. Perdió la razón y no nos reconoce. Piensa que eres tú.

Rick se sintió muy apesadumbrado. Esas buenas personas que lo trataban como si fuera su hijo tenían un dolor muy profundo.

—Tengo que irme. Espero verlos pronto.

—Y nosotros a ti —lo abrazó Tía Lena—. Cuídate mucho, cielo. Esperemos que los buenos espíritus le concedan a Nicté una pronta recuperación. Y que tú y ella puedan reconciliarse.

—Que Dios escuche tus palabras, Tía Lena.

—Donde hay amor verdadero, se tiende un puente entre los corazones de las parejas. A veces el puente puede caer de un lado o de otro. Otras más, se parte de en medio. Si ambos trabajan en su relación, el puente puede reconstruirse y es a base de confianza y comunicación.

Un momento —el chef salió directo a la cocina y volvió con litchis en almíbar en un refractario de cristal—. Por favor, llévaselos. Las veces que vino a cenar, observé que le gustaron mucho. Un poco de comida casera le caerá bien.

—Gracias —los abrazó a ambos. Estar ahí lo hacía sentir protegido—. Le van a encantar.

Rick fue a casa de cada una de las Conejitas para que su novia pudiera recibir el presente, mas no las halló. Fue donde Tony, tampoco; estaba en una apasionante cita con su pantera inglesa. Llevó las deliciosas frutas a su casa. Se puso a degustarlas pensando en lo del puente entre la pareja e idear una manera de reconciliarse con su novia. _¿Realmente todavía existe una relación entre nosotros?_

**Dos días después. Hospital Central de Nueva Macross**

—Estoy complacido con su recuperación, teniente Andrade. Traje los resultados de sus últimos estudios y todo indica que mañana la doy de alta oficialmente

—¿De verdad, doctor Miyagi? —la piloto tenía la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Continuará su recuperación afuera.

—¡Qué maravilla, Nicté! —Sammy la abrazó con mucho gusto.

—Hoy le retiraré los puntos de su hombro y la mano. Como solamente resultó con los tobillos dislocados, también le quitaré las escayolas sustituyéndolos por un nuevo tipo de vendaje: más flexible e impermeable.

—¿Y el clavo de la mano?

—La siguiente semana.

—¿Entonces podré hacer mi vida normal?

—Completamente, incluso manejar esas latas con patas de los varitech. Agradézcales cuanto los pueda ver al capitán Hunter por traerla a tiempo y al teniente Sterling por el vendaje oclusivo que le puso, teniente.

Por más que Nicté Andrade insistía en saber cómo fue que llegó al hospital, ni sus amigas y menos su hermano quisieron alterarla. Se sentía dichosa por tener a su lado a compañeros de equipo tan valiosos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Max posiblemente estaría llorando la pérdida de su niña y Rick estaría apoyándolo. Una pequeña duda tenía en mente, ¿Rick la salvó porque era su deber o por remordimiento? Había que aclarar cuanto antes su situación de pareja.

—Así lo haré, doctor.

Una enfermera ingresó a su habitación con una charola de curación que tenía gasas, solución estéril, vendas, antisépticos y la sierra para yeso. Sammy no quiso despegarse de su amiga. Con gran habilidad, el médico procedió a retirar las suturas. Primero, del hombro. Se retiró el parche quirúrgico para dejar ver un enorme tajo rojo casi negro. Se eliminaron las costuras y se cubrió con una gasa.

Después siguió la mano. Con cuidado, cortaron la venda para separar la férula del antebrazo. Sammy observó que la mano izquierda de Nicté Andrade estaba cubierta por una gruesa costra de sangre lo que la hizo palidecer hasta casi desmayarse. La enfermera la sostuvo para evitar que cayera al piso sentándola en una silla. Debido a la buena cicatrización de la joven piloto en ambas heridas, los puntos ya estaban encarnando lo cual le causó dolor. El médico volvió a colocarle la férula con cuidado sujetándola con nuevas vendas.

En cuanto a los pies, los sintió libres del peso que los aprisionaban. Pudo moverlos un poco, sin embargo todavía había molestias. Rápidamente los envolvieron en vendas, las cuales poseían la cualidad de ser térmicas impidiendo el conocido dolor de huesos por frío que causaba el yeso.

—Hoy comenzará su rehabilitación. No será necesario que venga todos los días al hospital. Es algo sencillo que puede hacer en la comodidad de su casa: sumergir los pies en agua de sal, lo más caliente que usted pueda soportar, y muévalos libremente. Lo realizará tres veces al día. Inmediatamente, hay cubrirlos con una toalla para secarlos y ponerse aceite para lubricar. Puede ser de oliva o de coco.

Mis últimas instrucciones: dieta con lo mínimo de grasa, procure mover los dedos de su mano y un poco sus pies, evite cambios bruscos de temperatura. Y nada de estrés. Eso sería todo. ¿Alguna duda?

—No, doctor. Muchas gracias —dirigió la mirada a Sammy—. ¿Estará bien?

—Que tome algo dulce. Con permiso.

El médico y la enfermera salieron del cuarto dejándolas solas.

—¡Sammy! Se supone que la enferma soy yo —dijo la teniente Andrade.

—¡Ay, perdona! No soporto ver sangre.

—Tranquila —alcanzó el vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba en la mesa de noche—. Bébelo, te ayudará.

—¿Cómo crees? Es de tu almuerzo.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo en este momento.

—No, gracias —se levantó lentamente—. Mejor bajo a la cafetería. Sirve que también doy un paseo por el jardín. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me venga bien.

—Como quieras.

—Vengo en un rato.

La Conejita más joven salió feliz de alejarse, pues todavía pasaban por su cabeza aquellas horrendas imágenes. Mientras tanto Nicté Andrade hojeaba alguna de las revistas de moda que le habían llevado las Conejitas para distraerse. De repente, tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase, está abierto.

—¿Teniente Andrade?

La chica no reconoció la voz. Era un jovencita vestida con jeans rotos de la pierna izquierda con parches de algodón, sandalias pata de gallo en pedrería, una sudadera blanca y lentes oscuros. Se bajó la capucha para revelar una cabellera azul oscuro y se quitó las gafas.

—¡Señorita Lynn Minmei! ¿Qué hace aquí? —la miliar latinoamericana se sorprendió dejando caer la revista, misma que la cantante recogió. Sin emitir un murmullo, Minmei se hincó hasta apoyar su frente con el suelo llorando—. ¡No haga eso!

—Por favor, perdone a mi familia y a mí por todo lo que le hizo Kyle. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal con él, pero nunca me permitió ayudarlo —el llanto de la artista no cesó—. Correré con los gastos de sus curaciones y rehabilitación.

—Por favor, levántese. Es innecesario humillarse de esa manera.

—Así es como se expresa el máximo arrepentimiento en Japón.

—¡Oh, Dios! No esperaba esto. Levántese, por favor.

La chica por fin se pusode pie, pero sin ver a su interlocutora los ojos.

—Ni usted ni su familia son responsables de las decisiones de Lynn Kyle. En cuanto a mí, son gajes del oficio. Pudo pasarle a cualquier piloto.

—Pero su brazo y sus piernas…

—Sigo con vida. Quizá Dios todavía sabe que me faltan cosas por realizar.

—¿Entonces sin rencores?

—Sin rencores. Disculpa aceptada. Por favor, dime Nicté. ¿Puedo tutearte?

—Seguro, ¿de permites sentarme?

—Adelante.

La cantante jaló la silla donde estuviera Sammy.

—¿Sabes? Me agradas.

—Me han contado que eres muy caprichosa, pero yo no lo veo. Lo de frívola vaya que lo presencié cuando me arrebataste el vestido para el baile de máscaras.

—Lo soy. Lo de la frivolidad en sí lo hago para protegerme.

—¿Protegerte?

—De la realidad. Ser testigo de la destrucción de la Tierra, convertirme en el "arma" contra los zentraedis y presenciar la batalla contra Dolza desde el puente del SDF-1 y ver a Rick pelear con todo su ser son cosas que me traumaron. Así fue como me refugié en las banalidades.

Lo único bueno que había tenido fue Rick. Siempre estaba ahí cuando tenía problemas. Cuando me di cuenta de su valía, escogió a Lisa Hayes. Ella nunca me cayó bien. Es muy mandona. A Rick lo trataba muy mal.

—Para ser tan superficial, bien te dabas cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

—Nadie conoce a Rick como yo. Es muy sensible, jamás lo ha ocultado.

—Es cierto. Piensa primero en sus hombres antes que en él. Por eso es un gran líder —hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

—¿Te contó que le pedí que dejara el ejército?

—Habla poco de sus relaciones pasadas.

—Como siempre todo un caballero —sonrió con nostalgia—. Hace un año le pedí que dejara el ejército para que nos casáramos. Lo hice para que no perdiera la calidez de su sonrisa y la ternura de su mirada debido a las crueldades de la guerra.

—Diría son sus mejores atributos físicos, su sonrisa y esos ojos.

—Aunque no sé de qué me quejo si yo misma le sugerí que se enrolara para que pudiera seguir volando después que perdiera su avión durante nuestro rescate del interior del SDF-1. Tomó una buena decisión.

Me gusta que Rick esté feliz contigo. Hacen una linda pareja.

La chica se apoyó en la almohada con pesar.

—Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros.

—Rick puede ser un caso perdido, pero sé que te ama. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú lo ganaste.

—¿Cómo?

—Te llevaste a Rick. Nos lo ganaste a Lisa y a mí.

—Rick es una persona, no un objeto como para decir "te lo ganaste".

—Es cierto, te pido disculpas otra vez. Por lo del vestido. Al verte escogiéndolo pensé que era para Lisa. También cuando estuve hablando con Rick durante el baile. Creí que todavía eran pareja; por eso quise molestarla. Y resultó que estaba contigo. De pronto, apareciste de manera inesperada dejando muy claro que él y tú son pareja. Cuidaste de tu hombre. ¡Qué ridículo hice! —se levantó el flequillo esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—Francamente, no sé qué pensar, Minmei. Ojalá pudieras comportarte de esta manera tan abierta y sincera.

—Antes todo era muy sencillo. Ir a clases, trabajar en el _Nyan Nyan_, estar con mis amigas, hablar con Rick, soñar con ser una estrella. Solamente era Minmei, la mesera. Ahora soy la Salvadora de la humanidad. Lo único que quería era cantar para compartir mi voz con quien quisiera escucharla de buen agrado. Kyle me obligaba a cantar por dinero y a rodearme de gente buscando por obtener algún beneficio. Me hizo sentir como una prostituta.

—Alguien alguna vez me dijo que cuando estuviera perdida, volviera a mi punto inicial para recuperar fuerzas y el sentido el camino.

—¿Te refieres a cantar porque sí?

—Es algo que necesitas descubrir por ti misma.

—No te prometo nada —consultó su reloj—. Debo irme. Espero que te mejores. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Si está en mis manos poder cumplirlo.

—Cuida mucho a Rick. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí —respondió.

—Me gustaría verte otra vez para charlar.

—Gracias por venir. Y de verdad, lamento lo de Kyle.

—Yo también —dio un profundo suspiró al tiempo que se ponía sus lentes acomodándose la capucha.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con Sammy a quien solamente le dijo "Con permiso".

—¿Qué quería el Canario? —infló las mejillas disgustada—. ¿Te estuvo molestando?

—Descuida, solamente vino a platicar.

Sammy no sabía qué creer o qué pensar.

**Día siguiente. 1700**

Finalmente, la teniente Andrade pudo dejar el hospital. Estaría los siguientes días en una silla de ruedas eléctrica para poder desplazarse. Kim, Vanessa y Sammy la acompañaron en la ambulancia rumbo al domicilio de la piloto. Las tres decidieron mudarse con ella temporalmente en lo que terminaba de restablecerse. Por su parte, el hospital les informó que recibirían ayuda de una enfermera que llegaría por la mañana. Las Conejitas se negaron, arguyeron que ellas podían bastarse solas.

Al entrar al barrio militar, Nicté le pidió a los camilleros que se detuvieran para poder bajar y seguir desde ese punto hasta su barraca. De verdad, estaba ansiosa por salir.

—Lo siento mucho, teniente. Hay un estricto protocolo que tenemos que cumplir al pie de la letra. No podemos andar dejando a los pacientes donde quieran.

—Por favor, comprendan, necesito aire fresco —mas sus súplicas fueron en vano.

Por fin, llegaron a su barraca. Antes de bajar, Kim le puso a Nicté un fulard de algodón en color durazno para que le tapara la cabeza y el cuello, además de una manta en sus piernas. Hacía mucho viento, tanto que las hojas de los árboles bailaban en la fría corriente elevándose unos centímetros del suelo. Sammy llevaba una maletita con sus enseres de uso personal, junto con las vendas y medicinas. Vanessa empujaba la silla.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan impaciente, Nicté —mencionó Kim.

—Tú también lo estarías si pasaras nueve días encerrada. Ya alucino la cama.

—¿Y cómo le harás cuando tengas bebés? La maternidad está en el hospital.

—¡SAMMY! —le riñeron Kim y Vanessa.

—Es la verdad.

Llegaron al umbral de la puerta.

—Aquí estamos, nena —señaló Vanessa acariciándole el hombro sano—. Hogar dulce hogar.

—Parece que me fui por mucho tiempo.

Kim abrió la puerta para que entre Vanessa y Sammy empujaran. De repente escucharon…

—¡SORPRESA!

Eran Claudia y Roy, Lisa y Tony, el almirante Gloval, la familia Sterling y Rick. Detrás de ellos había una manta con la leyenda. "Bienvenida a casa, Nicté". Max, con Dana en brazos, y Miriya se acercaron a darle un enorme ramo de tulipanes amarillos. La chica, impactada, posó su mirada en la bebita que balbuceaba contenta.

—Ni-é, Ni-é.

La piloto del Bermellón 4 se soltó llorando sin emitir palabra. Tony corrió a su lado.

—¡Nic, hermanita! ¿Qué tienes?

—Dime que estoy soñando, Tony —lo atrajo hacia sí con su brazo sano—. ¿Dana está viva?

Max claramente escuchó.

—Por supuesto, Ángel. Gracias al almirante, a la capitana Hayes y Sammy, mi niña está en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Es cierto? —gruesos lagrimones corrían por su rostro. Vanessa le pasó un pañuelo.

—Vela por ti misma —declaró Miriya tomándole de la mano.

Lentamente, Max le acercó a Dana deteniéndose a distancia prudente para que su compañera de escuadrón pudiera comprobar por sí misma sus palabras. Con mano trémula, Nicté Andrade rozó el mameluco de la niña hasta que la pequeña decidió tomarle uno de sus dedos. Dana comenzó a reírse. La piloto sonrió.

—Bendito sea Dios. Max, Miri, yo pensé…

Las Conejitas la interrumpieron quitándole cuidadosamente el fulard y la manta. Vestía un conjunto deportivo grueso en naranja con vivos azul rey y peinada con dos graciosas colitas en la base de su cabeza, cortesía de Sammy. Su pies estaban cubiertos por unas pantuflas tejidas en lana de color crudo. A Rick se le hizo verdaderamente adorable. Quiso adelantarse, pero Roy lo detuvo de la manga del uniforme, indicándole que esperara.

Gloval se acercó con un ramo de girasoles dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenida, Colibrí. Te extrañábamos.

—Gracias —con sus labios formó la palabra Misha sin decirla, haciendo sonreír al viejo marino—. ¿A qué hora prepararon esto.

La sala estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas de variados colores, obra de los Sterling; Tony pintó la manta. Sobre la mesa había un pastel hecho por Claudia y Lisa, Petit Colas que llevó Roy, además jugo de manzana y uva por parte de Rick.

—Tony nos avisó que hoy salías y quisimos darte una pequeña fiesta —dijo Claudia esbozando su gran sonrisa.

—Chicos, almirante, los quiero mucho. Pensé que no volvería a verlos.

—Lo importante es que te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo?—fue el turno de Lisa.

—Nosotros somos los que te habríamos extrañado, cuñadita. Nos dejarías solos —aclaró Roy y se llevó la mano para taparse los ojos, una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse—. No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muriéndome de hambre. Hay que probar ese pastel —quiso darle una probada a la cubierta de crema y Claudia le dio un ligero golpecito en la mano por su osadía. El piloto rubio hizo un puchero.

En lo que se acomodaban, Tony se acuclilló enfrente de Nicté tomándola de la mano derecha.

—Eres muy importante para mí, hermanita. Así estuvieras en el mismo infierno, iría por ti. Como también sé que harías lo mismo. Te quiero.

—Yo también, grandote. Me alegra tanto verte feliz otra vez. Veo que por fin te perdonaste lo de Marte. Oye —puso mirada coqueta—, ¿y tu pantera?

—Luego te cuento —se sonrojó ligeramente—. Alguien quiere hablarte —señaló a Rick a sus espaldas.

—¡Tony! Yo no…

Y enfiló directo hacia Lisa que lo recibió con una enorme rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, la especialidad del equipo Hayes-Grant que ya había ganado dos veces consecutivas el concurso de postres que organizaban en Macross para Navidad justo antes de despegar el SDF-1.

—Nicté —el líder Bermellón susurró—. Te ves linda con esas coletas.

En su interior, la piloto tenía un conjunto de sentimientos encontrados. Quería decirle a Rick Hunter cuanto lo amaba, seguía presente lo acaecido en el hangar, más parte la confesión de Acosta sobre los anónimos que serían la causa de su ruptura. _¿Qué hago?_

—Gracias por rescatarme —expresó con voz inexpresiva—. ¿Fue para expiar tu culpa o para cumplir con tu deber?

—Lo hice por deber. Hacia la RDF y a ti porque te amo.

—En el hangar me demostraste justamente lo contrario. Y ahora que me ves incapacitada, ¿me amas? ¿Con las cicatrices y heridas en mi cuerpo sabiendo que por el momento me es difícil valerme por mí misma?

—Sí, te amo más todavía.

—Palabras —resopló con fastidio—. No te creo —accionó la palanca de la silla para ir con sus amigos a sumarse a la celebración.

Rick intentó tocarla de su mano sana, pero no esperaba la respuesta.

—Ni te atrevas a tocarme, Richard —retiró la mano dedicándole una mirada gélida.

Dejó a Rick Hunter parado en medio del recibidor. Lisa y Claudia miraron atentamente la escena. Las dos oficiales fueron con él.

—¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estarían festejando en privado.

—Sucede, Lisa, Claudia, que soy el más reverendo estúpido de entre todos los estúpidos del planeta. Eso pasa. Sabía que esto podría pasar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un borrón y cuenta nueva?

—Vamos a la cocina —sugirió Claudia.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el trío una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—Muy bien, Rick. ¿Qué está pasando? Y nada de guárdate las cosas que te conozco.

—Me dio un ataque de celos que me hicieron creer que Nicté me engañaba y la alejé de mí de la peor manera. ¡Bestia, eso es lo que soy!

Las dos mujeres voltearon a verse. Parecían no entender aquellas palabras.

—Y es de esperar que tu bocota hablara a tu nombre, ¿verdad? —Lisa, cruzándose de brazos, tomó la palabra—. ¿Hasta cuándo, Rick?

—Ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia y mi corazón diciéndome que soy un perfecto idiota para que vengan a regañarme. La mirada fría de Nicté es el peor castigo que puedo merecer.

—Cuéntanos todo.

Rick Hunter detalló toda la historia de los anónimos, cómo los recibió en su casa, lo de _Los galeones_, el incidente de los hangares hasta que Romanov revelara la verdad.

—Lo que te dijiste es poco comparado con lo que estoy a punto de decir, Rick Hunter —Lisa se frotó las sienes. Ella también sufrió los celos de aquel piloto y sus numerosas tonterías por culpa de tener el cerebro y la boca desconectados.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Claudia.

—No entiendo.

—¡Pero Claudia! Este cretino quiso…

Claudia la calló con su mano.

—¿Cuándo piensas actuar? Porque ya estuvo bien de estarte autoflagelando. ¿O piensas rendirte?

—No quiere que la toque y mucho menos cree que la amo. Y menos en su actual estado.

—Es lógico. Está muy dolida porque heriste la confianza que había entre los dos.

—Mira, Rick. Roy también cometió muchas bravuconadas cuando recién salíamos, entre ellas golpeó a mi hermano Vince, en paz descanse, creyendo que me cortejaba. ¿Sabes cómo entendió que conmigo las cosas iban de otra manera? —el piloto negó con la cabeza—. Llegó a mi barraca, con algunas copas de más, y quemó su agenda roja en un bote de basura.

—¡No es posible!

—De esa manera me demostró que renunciaba a un estilo de vida con placeres fáciles por estar conmigo de manera incondicional. Y cuando nos molestamos, aunque no lo crean, buscamos un espacio para platicar y perdonarnos.

Hallen el modo de restablecer la comunicación, solamente así es viable que puedan reconciliarse. Comprendo que quieras estar con ella después de tantos días separados. Nada más ve las cosas desde su punto de vista.

—Ahora entiendo porque Roy te adora. Gracias —la abrazó.

—¿No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan compasiva con él. Claudia? Es un perfecto idiota.

—Lisa, tú tampoco te quedas atrás —subió su ceja derecha—. ¿Recuerdas?

La capitana Hayes tragó frío al recordar la causa de su ruptura con Rick Hunter.

—Bueno… me parece que Tony me llama. Ya vengo.

Lisa se cruzó con Vanessa que entraba a la cocina. Sacó una olla grande de la alacena que llenó con agua.

—¿Qué haces, querida?

—Preparar la terapia de rehabilitación para los pies de Nicté, agua caliente con sal.

—¿Agua caliente con sal? —inquirió Rick un tanto impresionado.

—Sí, lo ordenó el médico. Mejor vayan a la sala, se está terminando el pastel. Claudia, tú y Lisa tienen manos mágicas en la cocina.

Hasta entonces recordaron que nada habían comido. Volvieron a la sala. Roy le había guardado una rebanada grande a su prometida. Max hizo lo mismo con Rick. El líder Bermellón buscó con la mirada a Nicté Andrade sin encontrarla. Salió con Tony al jardín a ver a contemplar el cielo.

—Pareces una niña cada que vez el cielo.

—Sabes lo mucho que me gusta, Tony. Es tan inmenso.

—¿Cuándo te quitan el clavo?

—La próxima semana. Desde ayer comencé la rehabilitación de mis pies.

—Yo te acompañaré. En cuanto puedas moverte más, iremos a la alberca. Nada como la natación para fortalecer los músculos de forma suave.

—Juega —chocaron sus puños—. Y dime, galán, ¿cómo vas con Lisa?

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Es inteligente, bella, con un genio de los mil demonios y absolutamente tierna. Ahí donde la vez con carita con no rompo un plato ¡Ufff! Fogosa, traviesa, sensual. Ha sido un gran apoyo estos días oscuros desde tu ausencia.

—¡Quién la viera! Me alegra por ti, Tony. Van muy en serio.

—Tú sabes que conmigo las cosas son o no. Diría que somos almas gemelas, aunque ya hemos tenido nuestros enojos. De vez en cuando le sale lo caprichosa. Con cariño y firmeza le he hecho entender que así no se puede. Hay que entablar comunicación porque adivios no somos.

Vi que tu reencuentro con Rick fue muy frío.

—Todavía no estoy lista para verlo —respondió tajante.

—Tarde que temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Le exigí que me dijera qué sucedió en el hangar.

—Te pedí que no te metieras.

—Y he cumplido. Quería entender la razón de tus lágrimas.

—Conocí el lado oscuro de Rick Hunter. Yo sabía que era celoso, pero jamás imaginé que llegara a tal grado de dureza. Ahora que lo vi, me dio miedo. No quise que me tocara.

—Hay una razón para que actuara como de esa manera. Y no la justifico.

Tony le narró toda la historia de los anónimos hasta que llegar con Romanov.

—Cualquier hombre con sangre en el cuerpo y profundamente enamorado comete tonterías. ¿O vas a negar cuando celaste a Lisa?

—Para nada.

—Date tu tiempo para sanar las heridas. Cuando menos lo esperes, podrás enfrentarlo.

—Hermano —se abrazaron.

—Bien, jovencita, está enfriando Hora de entrar.

—Si me sigues consintiendo, vas malcriarme.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

Roy y Claudia, Lisa, los Sterling, el almirante Gloval ya se alistaban para retirarse.

—Nos vamos, Ángel. Es una alegría tenerte aquí —afirmó Miriya.

—Después regresamos, cuñadita. Me debes una explicación.

—Gracias por su visita. De verdad, extrañaré el trajín de la base.

—Tómatelo como unas vacaciones, teniente Andrade —terció Gloval.

—¡Qué otra me queda!

—Bueno, Nic, te quedas en buenas fau… digo, manos —refiriéndose a las Conejitas—. Llevaré a Lisa a su casa.

—No las busques, hermanito —a Lisa—. Gracias por estar con Tony.

—Tu hermano es un ser maravilloso, Nicté. Cada día lo amo más.

—Ya sabes, ¿eh? Así como me ves, todavía soy ruda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Todos rieron antes aquella ocurrencia. Kim los despidió. Rick salió de la cocina.

—¡Capitán Hunter!

—¿Necesitan ayuda para llevar a Nicté a su recámara?

—Podemos solas, gracias.

—Ya es tarde. Ella necesita descansar.

Rick resopló frustrado. Debía ceder por esta vez. Había comenzado un reto que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

—Buenas noches, Ángel. Cuídate mucho. Te esperaré todo lo que necesites.

—Buenas noches, Rick.

Sammy lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Sammy, por favor, cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea, avísenme. Quiero estar al pendiente de su salud.

—Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Buenas noches, capitán.

**Minutos después. Barraca de Lisa Hayes**

—Ahora sí estarás más tranquilo con tu hermana en casa.

—Sí, mi corazón —suspiró—. Nada como el hogar para sanar. Gracias.

—¿De qué, hermoso? —lo tomó de la mano.

—Estar conmigo. Ser mi luz en los momentos desesperados.

—Una relación es para estar en los buenos momentos, sobre todo en los malos.

—Por eso te adoro, tu sensibilidad. Espero que Rick y Nicté la tengan para solucionar lo suyo.

—Lo que me gustaría es que Rick aprenda de esta situación. La de veces que me celó, pero nunca algo así. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?

—A que a pesar de dar todo, no ser lo suficientemente bueno para una mujer. Sólo espero que Papá Dios le ilumine la cabezota.

—Dios todo lo puede.

Tony la besó y se prepararon para dormir.

**Barraca de Nicté Andrade**

Kim llevó a Nicté a la recámara. Sammy, una vez que despidió a Rick fue con ellas para preparar la cama. Le pusieron un camisón de franela para que pudiera dormir cómoda y luego al sanitario.

—¡Qué bien se siente estar en casa otra vez!

—Es hora de tus ejercicios —Vanessa traía la bandeja con el agua caliente.

Nicté, con su mano sana, comenzó a deshacerse de las vendas de sus pies.

—Permíteme, yo lo hago —Sammy se acercó.

—Quiero hacer algo por mí misma. Me siento inútil.

—No te digas así. Quiero ayudarte.

La piloto introdujo, poco a poco, sus pies en el agua que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos moviéndolos lentamente. Todavía estaban inflamados y con hematomas violáceos debido a la lesión tan severa. Trató de incorporarse, pero sintió dolor.

—Evita forzarte, ¿cuál es la prisa? —Kim le llamó la atención.

—Es frustrante estar sin poder moverme por mí misma.

—Deja que tu cuerpo retome su ritmo. Al rato te vas a estar riendo de tu estado actual —Vanessa le habló con indulgencia.

Así estuvo unos diez minutos. Kim le secó los pies, le puso el ungüento prescrito y los volvió a vendar, mientras Sammy tiraba el agua en el sanitario. Luego ellas también se prepararon para dormir. Acomodaron sus sacos de dormir en el suelo de la habitación.

—Esto me recuerda una pijamada —Sammy esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Nada más nos falta el maquillaje, las películas y una buena guerra de almohadas —Kim puso cara de travesura.

—Y música —Nicté prendió la radiograbadora de su mesa de noche. De inmediato, _Atado a un sentimiento _de Miguel Mateos sonó en la habitación—. Hoy me di cuenta que tengo una familiota. Chicas, son las mejores.

—¡Ya, ya, que nos apenas! —Vanessa se sonrojó.

Aquella noche, dos almas se enfrentarían a su máximo reto como pareja.

—Mi niña, te amo. Lucharé por ti.

—Rick, ¿podremos salvar nuestra relación?


	43. Uno para todos

**Tres días después. Barraca de Nicté Andrade**

La piloto caminaba por un sitio demasiado oscuro. No había paredes ni nada que pudiera servirle como guía. Se sentía desesperada por estar en ese lugar. Al poco tiempo, una luz muy fuerte la deslumbró. Se encontraba atada igual que durante su cautiverio. Y escuchó una voz tenebrosa.

—_Finalmente, llegó el día. Vas a lamentarlo._

Y cerró los ojos. El ruido del látigo cortando el aire se escuchó junto con un lamento que no era de ella. A unos metros, estaba una persona sujeta en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se retorcía cada que lo azotaban. Aquellos gemidos aumentaban su intensidad, provocando que Nicté Andrade sudara frío. Alguien se paró a su lado y la desató, cayendo de bruces al suelo. No podía caminar; sus tobillos le dolían inmensamente.

—_¡Observa! _—le ordenaron al agarrarla del cabello.

Era Rick Hunter cuya parte superior del traje de vuelo había sido completamente desgarrada dejando su torso desnudo sangrando con innumerables surcos de los látigos. Estaba golpeado del rostro y la sangre caía de su boca.

—_¡NO, DÉJENLO! _—la piloto hacía lo posible por arrastrarse por el suelo de la caverna.

—_Pronto morirá _—era Kyle sonriendo malévolamente—. _Debe pagar._

Cada que ella quería alcanzar a Rick Hunter, más lo golpeaban.

—_Serás testigo de su muerte _—Acosta apareció con semblante parco al lado de Rick y lo degolló con un cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—_¡NOO_OOOO!

—¡Nicté, despierta!—una voz con un fuerte acento alemán se escuchó.

Flaskback

_Al día siguiente de su llegada, el hospital mandó a una enfermera para que apoyara a la teniente Andrade en todo lo que necesitara. Permanecería con ella hasta que pudiera valerse por sí misma. Las Conejitas no la vieron con buenos ojos. Era sumamente estricta, especialmente con ellas. Al principio, trataron de negociar diciéndole que ellas podían cuidar de su amiga perfectamente, pero no contaban conque Gertrud Herz, una robusta mujer de 50 años, con su impecable uniforme blanco, cabello entrecano trenzado alrededor de la cabeza a manera de diadema y ojos verde pasto; cumpliría con su encomienda. Le dijeron de todas las maneras posibles que su presencia era innecesaria, pero las ignoró completamente diciendo:_

—_Hasta que la paciente esté en condiciones, me quedaré. Ustedes deben ir a la base. Vamos, se les hace tarde. Además, es ante el capitán Arce debo rendir cuentas._

_Vanessa, al notar que sería un "hueso duro de roer", optó por llevarla donde Nicté que tomaba su desayuno en el comedor para que se conocieran. Desde esa noche, Gertrud dormiría con la piloto, mientras que las Conejitas lo harían en la sala._

Fin del flaskback

—¡LO MATASTE! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO! —se retorcía con los ojos inyectados de sangre y llenos de lágrimas, agitando su brazo lastimado. La enfermera la sujetó para evitar lastimarse.

Sammy encendió la luz al entrar a la recámara junto con Vanessa y Kim. Descubrieron a su amiga sentada en la cama bañada en sudor frío, hiperventilando. Había tirado las almohadas donde apoyaba sus pies y su mano al dormir.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Kim se acercó tomándola de la mano.

—Otra vez esa pesadilla. Desde que le quitaron los puntos del hombro, la ha tenido —confirmó Sammy.

—Es común y más después de lo que le sucedió. He estado leyendo sobre el estrés postraumático en estos casos —Vanessa se sentó en la cama acariciándole la espalda—. Ya pasó. ¿Qué soñaste?

—Por favor, déjenme a solas con la teniente —ordenó la enfermera. Las Conejitas estaban a punto de decir algo cuando las vio con mirada severa—. AHORA.

—Te calentaremos un poco de leche.

Las tres partieron no muy convencidas.

—Muy bien, jovencita. Cuéntame tu sueño.

—Nada hay que interpretar, Trudi —así le gustaba a la mujer que le llamaran—. Es una reacción como dijo Vane.

—Los sueños pueden revelar más de lo imaginas. Es el alma que está herida y necesita que la escuchen.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Siempre es lo mismo: azotes, látigos, no puedo moverme y sangre.

—Narra el sueño tal cual. Esto quedará entre tú y yo. Vamos.

Dio un profundo suspiro y desvió la mirada.

—Voy… a ciegas. Todo está muy oscuro y no sé donde pisar. En algún momento, una luz muy fuerte me deslumbra. Estoy colgada de mis muñecas con cadenas. Alguien dice "Debe pagar". Escucho el zumbido del látigo antes de caer y lamentos que van aumentando. Tengo mucho miedo. Veo a una persona colgada de las manos con su traje de vuelo desgarrado del tórax. Está sangrando mucho —la chica comenzó a llorar.

—¿Conoces a esa persona?

La chica asintió.

—¿Qué más sucede?

—Me desatan y caigo al piso. No puedo caminar, los tobillos me duelen mucho. Lynn Kyle me obliga a observar la tortura. Por más que quiero detenerlos, no avanzo ni un milímetro y los azotes aumentan. Y después… —la chica no podía seguir.

—Continua.

—Es tan horrible —su voz suena entrecortada.

—Debes hacerlo.

—Degüellan al torturado delante de mí y ahí despierto.

La piloto rompió en llanto sujetando su medalla.

—¿Es el chico de la foto? —señaló el marco de la cómoda.

Nicté se quedó callada abrazando la almohada.

—Me dice Vanessa que es tu novio.

—Ya no sé si lo somos.

—¡Ah, ya caigo! Se disgustaron.

—¿Por qué lo extraño y al mismo tiempo no quiero ni que me vea ni me toque?

—Te sientes lastimada. ¿Ha venido a verte?

—Solamente el día que llegué. Nunca fue al hospital.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Capitán Richard Arthur Hunter, alias _Cabeza de Alcornoque, Bestia, Pelos Alborotados, Bocafloja, Cavernícola, GILIPOLLAS_.

—Oye, pensé que eras mexicana.

—Ese insulto lo dice mucho mi hermana Carmina cuando está que se la lleva Judas.

—Bueno, ya son las 0315. Les diré a esas niñas que te traigan la leche.

Con ese simple vaso de leche, Nicté Andrade pudo volver a dormir. La enfermera se acomodó en su saco de dormir, pues tenía un problema de espalda y dormir en el suelo le ayudaba a sobrellevar la molestia.

**Por la tarde. Hangar Bermellón**

El capitán Rick Hunter se encontraba en su despacho revisando los reportes de las últimas patrullas. Harto de tanto papel, decidió salir a despejarse. Fue cuando se topó con el mecánico Kawasaki.

—Capitán Hunter.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kawasaki?

—Nos acaban entregar la nueva ala para el Bermellón 4. ¡Diantres! Pocas veces he visto que un varitech acabe en tal estado. ¿Realmente fueron seres humanos quienes causaron tal daño?

—Sí, desgraciadamente.

Ambos hombres llegaron al hangar de reparaciones donde vieron a la nave siendo despojada de la parte maltrecha.

—Y yo que critiqué duramente al Dr. Lang sobre sus ideas de la humanidad violenta.

—Eso lo dice porque no participó en la Guerra Mundial, señor. Ahí pudimos atestiguar las mayores masacres contra nuestros soldados de la UN. Los pilotos argentinos son unos malditos zorros. Volaban tan al ras del suelo que los radares casi nunca los detectaban, sino hasta que ya nos habían atacado. Más tarde, supimos que nos atacaron con su vuelo Malvinas. Diría que con los latinoamericanos hay que tener cuidado.

—¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?

—¡Oh no, señor! No me malentienda. La teniente Andrade y el capitán Arce son muy hábiles. Da gusto tenerlos en nuestras filas. Me refiero a la pasión con que llevan a cabo sus misiones. Parecen no temerle a la muerte.

—Ya lo comprobé en carne propia. Me admira ese valor. Por cierto, ¿cuándo comienzan con las reparaciones del Bermellón 4?

—Hoy mismo en la noche. Me faltó darle esa información. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos con los objetos que estaban dentro de la cabina?

—¿Qué objetos?

Le mostró una caja donde estaba la libreta, el lápiz y un reproductor de música.

—Déjamelos.

—Muy bien, capitán.

—Kawasaki —Rick depositó la caja y acuclillado revisó el contenido.

—Dígame, capitán.

—Si me buscan, estaré en el Bermellón 4. Quiero verificar algo —se llevó consigo el reproductor de música.

—Como ordene.

El líder Bermellón trepó la escalerilla para colocarse detrás de los controles del aparato.

_¿Para qué llevas un reproductor de música? _Encendió el dispositivo con la esperanza de que encontrar una respuesta y se puso los audífonos.

_¿Black Magic Woman? No pensé que te gustara el rock. _En la pantalla se indicaba que había guardadas al menos unas 100 canciones, además que la reproducción era en orden aleatorio. _Ok, esto puede significar que te adaptas al ritmo que se presente. Veamos, si te gusta bailar, probablemente tengas canciones bailables._ Le dio al botón de forward. _¿Y esto? ¿Qué idioma será? Tiene bastante ritmo, aunque me parece que es demasiado triste, tal vez un lamento. Track 45._ Otra vez el FF. _Karma karma karma chameleon…_ y la terminó silbando. _Ésta es buena._ Se le ocurrió oprimir dos veces el botón para ver adonde lo llevaba_._ Así estuvo bastante rato. De pronto, unos acordes bastante conocidos le estrujaron el corazón. _Lta canción nos acompañó en nuestra primera vez. Ha sido la noche más mágica que he vivido en mi corta vida. Si supieras, Nicté, que cada que hacemos el amor es como si jamás hubiera estado contigo antes. Me encanta descubrirte cada que hay oportunidad._ Dio un hondo suspiro. _Hasta ahora nada. ¡Demonios!_ Oprimió una última vez y… _¡SÍ! ¡POR DIOS! ¡AMO ESTA CANCIÓN!_

En otra parte del Prometheus, Roy Focker y Max Sterling practicaban en los simuladores. Terminaron su sesión y se encaminaron al hangar del Bermellón. Tenían que hablar personalmente con Rick y no podían dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Al llegar, descubrieron la oficina vacía. No había rastro alguno del líder.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —Max trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

—Mira este desorden en el escritorio. Te aseguro que fue a estirar las piernas.

—Lo que más detesta el jefe es hacer papeleo. Espero que vuelva pronto.

Ni bien Max terminó de hablar cuando unos aullidos los dejaron boquiabiertos. Salieron de la oficina buscando su origen hasta llegar al área de reparaciones. Ahí, trepado en el ala intacta del Bermellón 4, Rick Hunter se movía como poseso.

—¡Qué demonios!

—¡Jefe!

Corrieron hacia el varitech para intentar que se detuviera.

—Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire

Try to set the night on fire, yeah

—¡Rick! ¡Bájate de ahí! —azotó la mano contra el avión caza.

—¡Jefe! ¡JEFE! —el peliazul golpeó el ala para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Quiso la casualidad que Rick Hunter volteara hacia Max. Apagó el reproductor, se quitó los audífonos y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay?

—¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decirnos, cachorro?

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Nada más que estabas pegando unos berridos que más parecían lamentos de un gato atropellado, jefe.

—¡Ay no! —se tapó los ojos con su mano derecha—. ¿Qué escucharon?

—Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire

Try to set the night on fire, yeah —la cantaron a dúo más entonados.

—Pensé que te estaba dando un ataque.

—Sabes cuánto me gusta esta canción, Roy, y verla en el reproductor de Nicté me trajo una gran alegría. Es todo. Además, tenía que encontrar una manera para acercarme a ella.

—Dudo que con esos gritos consigas algo.

—Corrección, mayor Focker. Habría conseguido un cubo con agua para callarlo.

Y los dos se rieron imaginándose tan cómica situación.

—¿Ya terminaron de burlarse? —Rick los veía bastante molesto—. Porque tengo cosas por terminar —tomó rumbo a la oficina.

—¡Aguarda, tigre! —lo tomó del hombro—. Queremos hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Cómo de qué? De Nicté Andrade.

Rick suspiró pesadamente. Se encaminó hacia el Bermellón 4 y acarició el fuselaje.

—Piensa que no la amo de verdad y menos quiere que la toque.

Un pesado manotazo cayó en su espalda.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no has pedido ayuda?

—Ustedes mismos dijeron que no contara con ustedes después que ataqué a mi novia. Es lógico, cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

—Jefe, por favor. Deja de ser tan duro contigo. Eres humano y los errores están a la orden del día. Oye, también tengo mi historial de tonterías. Lo importante es aprender de ellos para evitar repetirlos.

—Rick, quiero que entiendas que estamos para apoyarte. Somos tu familia. Ya no estás solo como cuando Pops murió y tenías que valerte por ti mismo para todo. Ese orgullo que tienes te ha ayudado a salir adelante, pero también te mete en muchos problemas porque piensas que pedir ayuda es dar molestias.

Jamás, óyelo, eres una molestia. ¿Acaso no te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo a Macross y te rehusaste? ¿Cuántas veces te mandé dinero por giro postal para que solventaras tus gastos y me lo devolvías con tu típica frase de "Yo puedo solo"?

Cachorro, pedir ayuda cuando es verdaderamente necesario demuestra más tu fortaleza que tu debilidad. Tu mayor error no fue lo de Nicté, sino jamás pedir ayuda con lo de los anónimos.

—¡Me abandonaron!

—Teníamos que castigarte de alguna manera. Bien sabes que jamás te dejaremos solo. Somos como los tres mosqueteros.

—Uno para todos y todos para uno.

—¡Chicos! Por favor, perdónenme. Es que yo me dejé llevar.

—Nada hay que perdonar, ¿de acuerdo? —Max le dio un abrazo con una palmada.

—En cuanto termines, noche de chicos —propuso Roy.

—Que no sea el lugarcito ése del "hada verde", por favor.

—Algo mejor_ —_sonrió Max.

**Horas después. **_**Los galeones**_

—No tengo ganas de bailar. Mejor vamos a otro lado.

—Te has quedado en tu barraca desde que terminamos la misión. Solamente ibas al hospital y te quedabas en la estación de enfermeras hasta que terminara el horario de visitas para saber algo de Ángel. Necesitas distraerte.

—Max, mis ánimos están abajo del suelo. Aquí es donde empezó esta tragedia.

—A ver, ¿cómo que aquí? —preguntó Roy. Justo en eso escucharon a Tony cantando con los músicos que ensayaban para su actuación más tarde.

Los vio sentarse en una mesa apartada y se acercó.

—Pensé que ya no venían —al ver a Rick—. ¡Ay, cuñado! Traes cara de velorio. Y eso que vienes sin camisa negra.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—¿Y bien? Nos vas a decir todo, cachorro. Explícate con eso de qué la tragedia empezó aquí.

Se acercó David, el mesero.

—Tony, ¿mojitos para todos como siempre?

—Que Max ordene esta vez.

—Tráenos jugo de maracuyá bien frío.

Les trajo una jarra helada con la bebida color amarillo intenso. Ya con sus vasos, Rick contó paso a paso lo que aconteció. Tony resoplaba disgustado y se bebió su jugo de un trago.

—Y así todo en escalada hasta hace tres días.

—Recapitulemos: te envían los anónimos. Tus celos se despiertan cada vez más. Luego, ves a Acosta con Nicté supuestamente besándola y por último, lo del hangar. ¿Correcto?

Rick Hunter asintió apoyando el brazo conque sujetaba el vaso ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

—Ahora comprendo que te pusieras como un loco esa noche.

—¡Infeliz, desgraciado, pedazo de mierda!

—Oye, Arce. ¡Basta! —Roy habló con autoridad—. Ya Rick tiene bastante con la conciencia remordiéndole para que avives más el fuego.

—No es con él, Gran Cacique, sino con Acosta. Terminó lastimándola después de todo.

—¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? Cualquiera diría que ya lo has tratado.

—¡Que si lo conozco! Es el ex de mi hermana.

Los tres escupieron el jugo ante tal declaración.

—¿Qué?

—¿Su ex?

—Juan Miranda —Rick azotó el vaso contra la mesa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, jefe?

Rick Hunter les narró la historia como Nicté la refirió y Tony les contó lo de la golpiza que le dieron aquella noche.

—Y de paso el muy cabrón le contó a Nic cómo lo golpeamos.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

—Se lo tomó muy tranquila, lo cual me tiene un poco inquieto. Ella no suele ser tan calmada con algo relacionado de su vida personal.

Roy meditó en silencio durante unos minutos y le soltó la pregunta a bocajarro a su hermano adoptivo.

—¿Por qué estabas sobre el ala del Bermellón 4 imitando a Su Majestad _The Lizard King?_

—Yo… —se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero se sobrepuso—. Seguía el consejo de Claudia sobre ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Nicté. Kawasaki encontró sus pertenencias en la cabina, entre ellas este reproductor de música. Decidí usarlo para ver si encontraba algo y pues me atraparon bailando como Jimmy.

—Mi morena siempre tan certera. Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué sentimientos tienes por Nicté? Y nada de culpas y remordimientos en este momento porque de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—La extraño mucho. Al estar en el Bermellón 4 la sentí muy cerca, su calidez, su aroma. Recordé nuestros momentos desde que la conocí en la parrillada. La primera vez que hablamos —comenzó a reírse— estaba escuchando esta cosa, demasiado concentrada en los varitech en pista como para darse cuenta que estaba cerca de ella. Y dos días después, la prueba de vuelo.

—El misterioso piloto fantasma. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Me hizo quedar en ridículo vigilando los simuladores.

—¿Sabes, jefe? Cuando acariciaste al Bermellón 4 me recordaste que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con el Bermellón 1 cuando estuviste en el hospital.

—La amo porque me vio tal cual soy. No al capitán Rick Hunter, el héroe de guerra. Y eso es algo que nadie más ha visto en mí. Lo que quiero es que sepa exactamente como me siento desde que estamos separados. Pensé en escribirle una carta.

—¿En qué idioma?

—Creo que te volviste loco, Arce, ¿en cuál más va a ser que en el mío?

—Olvidas que nosotros los latinos somos más emoción. Sugiero que se lo digas a nuestra manera para que el mensaje llegue con confirmación. Disculpen que se los diga, muchachos, pero a veces los gringos son muy cerebrales, se reprimen demasiado. Hay que sacar ese torrente emocional que traes dentro, cuñado, o te va a comer vivo.

—¿Y cómo le hago? La carta es simple.

—Usa artillería pesada —los tres no entendieron—. ¡Música, animal! ¡Cántale!

—Tony, creo que no sabes lo que dices.

—Claro que lo sé, Focker. Que cuando canta Hunter parece un gato atropellado. Eso es porque cantas con la cabeza. ¡Carajo, Rick! Cántale con el corazón, con las entrañas. Desgárrate la garganta diciéndole que la amas.

—No creo que pueda.

—¿Y qué vas hacer? Esto, mi hermano, va más allá de rosas rosas, chocolates y una carta.

—¿Por qué no se van de viaje, cachorro? Busca un sitio especial para ambos.

—Concuerdo con el mayor Focker. En Nueva Macross no podrán hablar tranquilamente y más por las Conejas Cancerberas —terció Max—. Ni a Mir ni a mí nos dejan pasar.

—Igual a Claudia, a Lisa y a mí. ¡Y qué decir del almirante! El único con paso franco es Tony y eso por ser su hermano.

—¡Ya ni me las recuerdes! Cada que quería verla, me cerraron la puerta en las narices. Vanessa se mostró cooperativa una vez, después ya no. Por eso empecé a hacer guardia para ver a qué hora salían para entrar a hurtadillas. Para colmo, no me informan del estado de salud de Nicté desde regresó.

—¿Piensan que por ser hermano de Nicté la tengo fácil? Esas chiquillas no me dejaron cuidarla en la noche para evitar fatigarme por las patrullas. ¡Háganme favor! Ah, pero podía verla cuando yo quisiera.

—Un viaje. No suena mal. Le comenté que quería llevarla a Hawái cuando volví. Me parece que le agradó.

—¡Espera, hermanito! Hawái es para lunas de miel y ustedes no están casados. Déjanos ese destino a Claudia y a mí.

—¿Europa? Ya estuvo en París.

—Exactamente lo mismo, jefe. Destino turístico para parejas enamoradas y ustedes lo que necesitan es recuperar la relación. ¿Dónde te gustaría llevarla?

Tras mucho pensar, a Rick Hunter se le iluminó el rostro.

—Un sitio con mucha naturaleza, bosques, tal vez un lago. Donde pueda encender una fogata para poder charlar. Nada que nos recuerde la civilización.

—Desgraciadamente, los bosques de Canadá están muertos. Igual podría ser Japón. Tienen pozas de aguas termales que podrían aliviar sus dolencias.

—Pero Japón está bastante lejos. Hay que tomar en cuenta la distancia para que Ángel esté cómoda durante el vuelo.

—Ya me ocuparé de buscar un buen lugar. Volviendo a lo de la canción, Tony, ¿estás seguro que con eso me puedo acercar?

—Como diría el difunto capitán Galván, en Gloria esté, la música amansa a la fieras. Y tú, cuñado, tienes a una jaguar herida, o sea, que es peligrosísima.

—Tienes que escoger muy bien la canción, Rick, porque solamente tienes una oportunidad.

—Algo que diga cómo me siento sin ella. Donde le expreso que ansío tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, le pida perdón y que la amo —tocó su pecho por encima de la playera reglamentaria para sentir la medalla pidiendo una respuesta—. ¡Ya sé! —sonrió.

Les explicó a sus tres compañeros. Max y Roy asintieron complacidos. Tony no tanto.

—Ten guardado un as bajo la manga por las dudas. Ven.

Fueron con los músicos. De última hora, Mario Montalvo, el socio de David Veiga, decidió meter puros discos debido a la poca asistencia de esa noche. Fueron al salón de ensayos donde Tony les contó la situación y aceptaron ayudar a los enamorados siempre y cuando ellos tocaran en su boda, si se llegaba a realizar.

Así iniciaron las lecciones de canto para Rick Hunter.

**Al día siguiente. Base Macross**

Rick Hunter se encontraba limpiando a conciencia el motor del Bermellón 1. Una y otra vez recordaba aquella canción que los amigos de Tony le enseñaran. Entonces, un soldado se acercó hasta donde estaba en la mesa de trabajo.

—Capitán Hunter, señor —lo saludó marcialmente.

—¿Qué pasa, Simmons?

—Tiene una visita. Lo espera en la oficina del escuadrón.

—¿Te informó sobre qué asunto? —el piloto tomó la estopa para limpiarse las manos de grasa. Le era muy extraño que lo buscaran.

—Personal, capitán.

—Regresa y dile que voy en un momento. Necesito cambiarme —traía su ropa de trabajo.

—No creo que sea conveniente hacerla esperar, capitán Hunter. Se nota que tiene muy mal carácter.

—Está bien, está bien —comentó fastidiado. Se encaminaron hacia la oficina.

Al llegar, descubrió a Trudi observando las fotografías con detenimiento.

—Buenos días. Soy el capitán Hunter.

—Guten tag, herr capitán —lo saludó marcialmente.

—¿Es militar?

—Alférez enfermera. Serví muchos años a la marina alemana.

—Perdone que me presente en estas condiciones. Estaba ocupado.

—Descuide —lo observó concienzudamente—. Pocas veces sé de un piloto que se ensucie las manos y eso es digno de admirarse.

—Gracias —se cohibió un poco por el cumplido—. Siéntese, por favor. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Muy amable —tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Puso sus manos sobre su regazo—. ¿Cuál es la razón para no visitar a su novia en el hospital?

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, no haga como que no sabe de quién hablo. La teniente Andrade, por supuesto.

—Un momento, ¿quién es usted para empezar?

—La enfermera de la teniente. Estoy con ella desde que regresó a casa.

—¿De dónde saca que no fui? He estado al pendiente todo el tiempo.

—Ella así lo piensa. Dice que jamás fue a verla.

—Mire, enfermera…

—Gertrud Herz, por favor.

—Enfermera Herz. Traté de hacerlo, pero me lo impidieron.

—¿Quiénes?

—Sus amigas. La estuvieron cuidando durante su hospitalización. Arguyeron que debía estar tranquila para que tuviera una buena recuperación.

La enfermera sacó de su bolsa el parte médico entregándoselo donde el doctor Miyagi ordenaba que la paciente permaneciera libre de estrés para que cediera el proceso inflamatorio de su extremidades inferiores y la superior izquierda.

—¿"Libre de ansiedad causada por personas o cosas"? No entiendo.

—En mi experiencia profesional, los seres queridos son la mejor medicina para los enfermos, a menos que alguno de ellos represente un problema. Deduzco que Nicté y usted tuvieron algún tipo de disgusto. Puede considerarse estrés.

—No se equivoca —dejó el documento sobre el escritorio y se recargó en el sillón pasándose ambas manos por el rostro—. Necesito hablar con ella para pedirle perdón.

—Cuanto antes lo haga, mejor para ella. La teniente está muy deprimida y tiene pesadillas todas las noches.

—Las Conejitas quedaron de informarme.

—Por eso vine a verlo. Esas pesadillas tienen que ver con usted. Sueña que lo torturan y lo matan. Despierta maldiciendo a su atacante. Su depresión también obedece a su incapacidad temporal y que no recibe visitas. Se esfuerza durante sus ejercicios, pero la inflamación continúa.

—¿Ella les contó de nuestra pelea?

—No completamente. Sé que estuvo con ellas la noche antes de que la capturaran y la vieron llorando.

—Ahora me lo explico —golpeó su puño su con otra mano—. Solidaridad femenina. Gracias, enfermera Herz.

—¿Irá a verla?

—Confíe que sí. Hoy en la noche.

La dura enfermera esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó.

—Bien, herr capitán. Un gusto conocerlo.

—Gracias por informarme. Por cierto, necesito su opinión —sacó de su escritorio unos folletos turísticos para mostrárselos.

Mientras la enfermera los leía, Rick les envío a Max, Roy y Tony el siguiente SMS.

Adelanto la fecha. Será hoy.

**2200 Barraca de Nicté Andrade**

—¿Estás completamente seguro, jefe?

—Si no es hoy, pierdo a Nicté, Max. Además que su salud no mejora —estaban en el jeep de su amigo. Rick llevaba una gruesa chamarra negra de cuero. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. El corazón del piloto latía como caballo desbocado. Ni en batalla se sentía tan nervioso.

—¿Has practicado?

—Sí, lo he hecho —observando por la ventanilla la barraca de su amada, mordiéndose el puño derecho—. Nada más espero que los nervios no me traicionen.

—Demuéstraselo con ese coraje que te caracteriza, Rick. Que vea que tienes sangre en el cuerpo.

Sonó su celular. Era Roy.

—Muy bien, cachorro. Llegó el momento. ¿Listo?

—Me siento como en mi primera batalla —dio un profundo suspiro—. ¡Hagámoslo!

—Así se habla, cuñado —la voz de Tony se escuchó en el celular de su hermano, pues venían juntos.

Como si la sola decisión de Rick Hunter fuera una orden suprema, la lluvia bajó la intensidad. Los cuatro hombres salieron de los vehículos y se apostaron enfrente de la puerta. Roy y Tony con sus guitarras, Max con su armónica. El líder Bermellón dio la señal de inicio.

Dentro de la casa, las Conejitas, Nicté y Trudi jugaban cartas. La enfermera llevaba la mano de Nicté y entre ambas ya tenían varias manos que hicieron perder a sus contrincantes. Sammy giró la cabeza al escuchar algo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Parece música —la enfermera se levantó de su silla.

—¿Música a esta hora? —a Kim se le hacía inaudito.

—Dejen escuchar —solicitó Nicté y pidió silencio poniendo un dedo en su labios.

This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

—¿Quién está cantando? —Vanessa se alarmó.

—Viene de afuera —señaló Sammy.

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

Nicté Andrade, llevada por Trudi, se dirigió a la ventana recorriendo un poco la cortina. Ahí, en medio de la lluvia vio a Rick Hunter cantando dejándola impresionada.

And I will love you, baby – Always

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

'Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you – Always

Las Conejitas también se acercaron curiosas. ¿Qué era lo que había afuera?

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

—¡No es posible! ¡Es, es…!

—El capitán Hunter. ¿No se supone que canta espantoso?

—Lo que sea, hay que callarlo. Está alterando a Nicté. Voy por un cubo con agua.

—Pero también están el capitán Arce, el mayor Focker y el teniente Sterling, Kim.

—Me importa un rábano.

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

—¡Basta, Kimberly! Es asunto de ellos. Nosotras sobramos —la enfermera las recriminó—. Vamos a la cocina.

—¡Yo no me muevo de aquí!

—Nosotras menos

Bastó que Trudi sacara a relucir su genio bávaro para hacerlas correr a la cocina donde permanecieron hasta que ella lo juzgara pertinente.

Yeah, I will love you baby – Always

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always

If you told me to cry for you

I could

If you told me to die for you

I would

Take a look at my face

There's no rice I won't pay

To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck

In these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams

And our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines

_¿Rick cantándome? ¿Estoy soñando? _No era tal. Ahí estaba Rick Hunter cantando de manera entonada con fuerza ante la barraca de Nicté Andrade. Su único pensamiento era que ella pudiera escucharlo.

And I will love you, baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - Always

Una vez que terminó, Roy se acercó a palmearle la espalda.

—¡Muy bien, hermanito! Falta que abran la puerta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Max se extrañó.

—O se lo está pensando o su miedo es muy grande —supuso Focker.

—Yo dije que me abren la puerta y lo harán —Rick tenía un peculiar brillo en la mirada: el de la decisión de un hombre enamorado—. ¿Tony?

—Tres, dos… —tomó su guitarra y rasgó las cuerdas.

—¿Requinto? ¿Qué le enseñaste, _Pirata_?

¿Cómo expresar

con palabras, mujer,

todo este mundo que desatas en mí?

¿Cómo explicarte?

Nicté Andrade temblaba con cada acorde de la guitarra. Cada nota pudo traspasar la gruesa coraza que se estaba formando en su corazón.

¿Cómo podré

al poeta robar

alguna frase para hablarte de amor,

para decirte…?

Rick Hunter pudo expresar con todo su ser el amor que le tenía a esa mujer a la que dañó a causa de unos anónimos. Ya estaba bien de culpa. Era hora de tomar las riendas.

¡Que te amo como nunca imaginé!

Que te quiero y eso es todo lo que sé.

Separarnos por tan poco fue un error.

El amor hoy me derrota, y aquí estoy!

Esa última frase hizo estallar a las Conejitas en llanto. Extrañaban a sus espías zentraedis. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que volvieran.

Hoy quisiera volver

a temblar en tu piel,

recorrerla tantas veces hasta enloquecer.

Hacerte mía, ¡otra vez!

La joven piloto Bermellón sentía en cada célula la energía que transmitía la letra y la música de aquellos versos. Su cabeza pedía a gritos retirarse, pero no podía. Algo la tenía inmovilizada a la ventana contemplando a Rick Hunter.

Porque te amo como nunca imaginé,

que te quiero y eso es todo lo que sé.

Separarnos por tan poco fue un error.

El amor hoy me derrota, ¡y aquí estoy!

¡Te amo tanto, tanto amor!

¡Y eso es todo lo que sé!

Separarnos por tan poco fue un error,

el amor hoy me derrota

¡Y aquí estoy!

Al expresar esos versos, Rick cayó de rodillas poniendo lo brazos en cruz. Adentro, Nicté Andrade no podía cesar de llorar. Llamó a Trudi con urgencia quien dejó a las Conejitas en la cocina hechas un mar de lágrimas.

Rick se levantó esperanzado a que la puerta se abriera. Tony se acercó.

—Ya hiciste tu parte. Te queda esperar.

La puerta se abrió y salió la robusta enfermera llamándolo con la mano y corrió con una sonrisa en los ojos, aunque también debía ser consciente que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

—Lo espera en la recámara.

Rick entró con cautela. Temía que en cualquier momento salieran las Conejitas, mejor dicho las Conejas Cerberas a echarlo fuera, pero para su buena suerte no las halló. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la recámara. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí echando el seguro para evitar interrupciones. Descubrió a Nicté Andrade viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Con paso decidido, llegó con ella.

—Vine a que me escuches —empuñó las manos—. Te amo, Nicté Andrade —abrió su chaqueta y extrajo los anónimos para mostrárselos—. La razón para que actuara como un animal fueron estas fotos. El día que me perdí recibí el último y me sentí tan desgraciado porque pensé que podías engañarme con los miembros del grupo de reconocimiento.

Nicté Andrade permaneció estática en su lugar sin emitir palabra alguna.

—La imagen de Acosta besándote me volvió loco y al verte con Maclahan y Curtis fue lo último que pude soportar. No supe lo que hice. Los celos me trastornaron y fuiste víctima de ellos. Quería impedir que me dejaras y resultó lo contrario. Comprendí que mi inseguridad es lo único que puede alejarte de mí y que al verte tan cerca de la muerte, desangrándote en mis brazos, vi que ella te arrancaría para siempre de mi lado.

Ninguna respuesta verbal ni física.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡Maldita sea! Habla, dime algo. Necesito saber que me escuchaste. Si vas a decirme que me largue, hazlo de una buena vez.

La silla comenzó a girar lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Solamente se veían. La tensión que iba creciendo más y más.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir?

Rick no supo qué pensar de inmediato con semejante respuesta.


	44. Desahogo

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir?

Esa sola pregunta pronunciaron los labios de Nicté Andrade con una voz cargada de tristeza. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Rick Hunter dio unos pasos más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. Las dudas ya no tenían cabida si realmente quería salvar la relación.

—Jamás fuiste al hospital —giró la cabeza para que no viera que las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos—. Quería que estuvieras conmigo.

—Estuve ahí. Me costó trabajo, pero lo hice.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—El oso de flores. Vanessa me pidió cuidarte unos minutos en lo que iba por un refrigerio. También le pedí que te dijera que te amo.

* * *

—¡Vanessa Leeds, no te creí capaz! Rompiste nuestro acuerdo —Kim estaba cada vez más furiosa.

—¿A poco no era un arreglo precioso? Le dio mucha vida al cuarto.

—Yo pensé que lo habías llevado tú, no el capitán Hunter —Sammy le recriminó.

—Ése no es el punto. Acordamos terminantemente cero visitas para que descansara, especialmente las del individuo que está ahí dentro —Kim retomó la palabra.

—No veo que le haya hecho mal. Nicté durmió muy bien tras la visita del capitán.

—Te dejaste comprar por un arreglo de flores, Vanessa —Sammy la señaló con el dedo.

—Si hubieran visto la mirada del capitán, también lo habrían dejado entrar. Puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Fue lo menos que pudo hacer. Todo el día siguiente estuvo preguntándome por la tacnet cómo Nicté pasó la noche.

—Y a mí me estuvo persiguiendo por toda la base. No entiendo cómo nuestra amiga lo ha soportado —Kim volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta.

—Bien que les gustaría que alguien les diera la misma atención —una voz con acento germano les llegó por detrás.

—¡Tru-uuudi!

—_Achtung_! (¡Atención!) —las Conejitas se pusieron en posición de firmes—. ¡Aléjense de esa puerta! Paso redoblado, ya. Uno, dos, uno dos —las tres se fueron mascullando maldiciones rumbo a la cocina. ¡_Aguafiestas!, ¡Mandona! ¡Parece rottweiler con uniforme de enfermera!_

* * *

—Ella me dijo que lo trajo alguien que me amaba. Pensé que fue Tony.

—Fui yo —se apoyó en su rodilla derecha para quedar al nivel de su amada—. Necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas. Ya después no pude, pero me quedé haciendo guardia afuera de tu cuarto para cuidarte los siguientes días hasta que volvieras a casa.

La joven permaneció callada observando cada gesto que hacía, analizándolo.

—Sé que te cuesta creer en mis palabras y no te culpo. Te lo dije en esa canción y te lo repito nuevamente. Aquí estoy, como estaré si me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo con hechos. Cometí un error y lo he pagado con creces.

Ahora quiero saber cómo te sientes. Quiero saberlo por ti, no por otras personas.

—Harta —bufó—. Quiero caminar otra vez, poder vestirme, peinarme, cortar mi comida con los cubiertos. Volver a ser completamente independiente. Me siento una verdadera inútil. Me gustaría ver a más gente.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Es cuestión de que tengas paciencia —Rick se sentó en el suelo tomándose de las piernas sin dejar de verla—. ¿Sabías que me derribaron cuando volvimos la primera vez a la Tierra?

—Me estás mintiendo, ¿cómo va ser posible? —Nicté ya conocía la historia, pero se lo guardó muy bien.

—Es en serio. Me vi atrapado por una lluvia de misiles. Me eyecté en el momento que destrozaron las alas de mi VT. La explosión me hirió la cabeza y me llevaron al hospital. Debía pasar cinco días en reposo. Tenía dolor de cabeza cuando me emocionaba por algo o simplemente al levantarme. Al tercer día, la cama ya me parecía un suplicio.

—¿Y me pides paciencia tú que no la tuviste? ¡Ay, Rick! Estás loco —empezaba a sonreír tímidamente.

—Sí, algo. _Me encanta ver esos hoyuelos en tus mejillas_ —se rascó la nuca—. Como para aprender a cantar únicamente para poder hablar contigo.

Se volvió hacer el silencio entre ellos.

—Déjame ver los anónimos.

El líder Bermellón se los extendió. Una vez en sus manos, la piloto los puso en la cama.

—¿En qué orden te llegaron?

Rick los acomodó uno detrás de otro. El primero lo puso a la izquierda. Nicté Andrade observó detenidamente cada foto y cada nota. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el primero de los anónimos apareciera Tony con ella. Cuando llegó al segundo, mostró su sorpresa. Para el tercero, empezó a temblar con las hojas en su mano.

—¿Y sabes quién las envió?

—No. Romanov supone que algún envidioso de nuestra relación.

La joven tomó aire y dijo con cierto tono de rabia.

—Yo lo sé.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es necesario que estén todos para decirlo. El almirante, Claudia, Lisa, Roy, Max y Miriya, incluyéndote. Y también Romanov. Tiene que ser lo antes posible —estaba visiblemente agitada.

—Yo les diré. Confía en que así será.

Fue entonces que el piloto del Bermellón 1 sacó una caja alargada de su chaqueta.

—Te hice esto —lo puso en el regazo de Nicté—. Espero te guste. Me voy. Vendré sin falta todos los días después de mi turno. Aquí estoy para ti, mi ángel. Te veo mañana.

Rick Hunter quería tocar la mano de Nicté Andrade para acariciarla como solía hacerlo, besarla. Mas no sabía cómo reaccionaría a su tacto y se dirigió a la salida. Desde ahí declaró—. Hasta que tú lo permitas, volveré a tocarte.

—Rick.

—¿Sí?

—En tres días me quitan el clavo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Seguro, así podré estar contigo lejos de las _Cancerberas_.

—_¿Cancerberas? ¿De qué estará hablando?_

Al abrir, las Conejitas lo vieron con mala cara.

—Lo escuché, capitán Hunter. Ya debe irse. Nicté tiene que descansar —Kim le dedicó una mirada que echaba chispas.

—Ya me voy. También quiero que descanse. ¡Ah, por cierto! Les anuncio que vendré mañana y todos los demás días. Les guste o no. Con permiso.

Las dejó con la boca abierta echando espuma de lo enojadas que estaban y pateando el suelo.

—_Gute nacht_, herr capitán —Trudi lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, enfermera Herz. Le encargo mucho a mi novia. Vendré por las tardes después de turno.

—Lo esperamos con gusto.

Rick salió de la barraca. Sus amigos lo esperaban en los vehículos.

—¿Qué pasó, hermanito? ¿Te perdonó?

—No —los otros tres bajaron la cabeza—, pero —sonrió ampliamente— me pidió que la acompañara al hospital. Para mí es ganancia.

—Al menos te quitaste un peso de encima, jefe. ¿Le contaste de los anónimos?

—Sí y no le gustó lo que vio. Temo que le haya afectado demasiado. Por cierto, quiere vernos mañana a todos, incluido a Romanov.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Tony.

—Sabe quién me envió los anónimos.

Roy y Tony, respectivamente, les llamaron a Claudia y Lisa para darles el aviso. A su vez, Lisa le llamó al almirante y Claudia a Romanov. Acordaron verse a las 1900.

**En el interior de la barraca**

—¡Ese capitán Hunter es un imprudente!

—Mira que decirnos _Cancerber_as, ¿quién se cree?

—Mejor vamos a con Nicté, no sea que se haya puesto mal con su presencia.

Las tres tocaron a la puerta de la recámara. Nicté había guardado los anónimos dentro de un cajón de su cómoda para evitar indiscreciones.

—Pasen.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Espero que el capitán Hunter no te haya alterado.

—Estoy bien. Vanessa, me gustaría saber por qué no me dijiste que Rick llevó el oso de flores.

—Nena, pasaste por un evento traumático y lo que menos te convenía era que te alteraras más de lo que estabas.

—Tenía derecho a saber que estuvo conmigo.

—Nos dolió verte llorando en _La Casa de Bambú_. Por eso le hemos impedido el paso.

—Somos tus amigas y lo hicimos porque te queremos.

—Aunque así ya sido. Es un asunto privado. ¿Acaso les pedí que me encerraran a piedra y lodo? Quedamos en algo ustedes y yo cuando él y yo empezamos nuestro noviazgo.

—No queremos que te lastime otra vez. Para que lloraras, debió ser algo horrible.

—El capitán Hunter es especialista en tonterías. Ya ven como le fue a Lisa. ¿Cuándo no estuvo sufriendo por él?

—Oye, ¿y esa caja?

—Me la dio Rick. Estaba por abrirla.

—¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

Nicté Andrade apoyó el brazo con la férula para sujetar la caja. Retiró la pestaña central y las de los extremos. Y encontró una hoja de papel doblada por mitad. Al leerla, le pareció escuchar a ese joven de cabellera alborotada.

_Nicté, mi ángel:_

_Este pequeño obsequio es una muestra de cuán presente estás en mis pensamientos. Te ayudará a recuperarte. Cada que lo mires será como si estuviera ahí contigo. Te amo._

_Rick_

Dentro había un conjunto de piezas de madera pintadas de blanco en distintas formas. Algunas tenían un papel contact con una flecha indicando que se retirara.

—¿Un rompecabezas? —las tres Conejitas se extrañaron.

—Las piezas tienen una forma que desconozco —la piloto estaba confundida. Muchas eran largas, otras más pequeñas y dos en forma angulada.

—Será mejor que lo resuelvas mañana. Tuviste una noche agitada y hay que dormir —Trudi se dirigió al grupo.

—¡Ah, chicas! Mañana tendremos visitas, así que me hacen el favor de bajarle tres rayitas a su comportamiento de guardia fronterizo.

—Necesitas descanso.

—Creo que ya descansé suficiente. Se los agradezco. Entiendan, pasar tiempo enclaustrada me está cayendo gordo. Y necesito ver a mi gente.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, Sammy —quien hizo un puchero—. Vienen el almirante, Lisa, Claudia, los Sterling, Roy, Tony, Romanov y Rick. Es un asunto delicado en extremo. También necesito que estén ustedes porque les concierne. ¿Entendido? —estableció las cosas de manera firme.

Las tres chicas del puente lentamente le hicieron el saludo militar.

—Entendido.

Todas se prepararon para dormir, sin embargo el contenido de la caja continuó dándole curiosidad. La había puesto en la mesa de noche y con ayuda de su lámpara se alumbró para revisarla otra vez. Vació la caja, en el fondo encontró un reproductor de música. Lo reconoció como el suyo por unas muescas en su superficie. Se puso los audífonos y lo encendió. A pesar de estar inmovilizada de la mano izquierda, intentó armar el rompecabezas. Unos minutos después, entró Trudi.

—Deberías dormir. Hay mucho tiempo para resolver enigmas, chiquilla.

—¿Y si es algo que Rick quiere decirme?

—Me parece que dejó muy claro que te pidió perdón y una oportunidad para enmendarse.

—Está bien —suspiró con cierta frustración.

La enfermera tomó la caja para ponerla en la mesita de noche, junto con el reproductor. Curiosamente, ésa fue la primera de muchas noches en que las pesadillas permitieron descansar finalmente a la piloto del Bermellón 4.

**A la noche siguiente**

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Sterling y Romanov.

—Te extraño en las patrullas —afirmó Miriya sonriendo—. Hay cosas que solamente contigo puedo compartir.

—Yo también te extraño, Miri. ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Los rebeldes han estado muy tranquilos. Lo único que vemos son áreas desérticas, campos amarillos y algunos árboles con las hojas rojas —le informó Max.

—Como verás un tanto monótono.

—¿Y ese milagro que pudimos pasar?

La piloto convaleciente se extrañó ante aquellas palabras del ruso.

—¿A qué te refieres, Evgeni?

—En cuanto lleguen los demás, te explico.

—Max, gracias por salvarme. Supe que impediste que me desangrara.

—Estamos a mano, Ángel. Gracias a ti, evitaste que Kyle nos volara en pedazos.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ese día? —preguntó Miriya con mucho interés.

—Muy poco, destellos, gritos.

—¿Por qué cuando viste a Dana lloraste? —fue le turno de Max preguntar.

—Durante mi cautiverio me mostraron el video de la explosión del hospital militar y la guardería mientras me azotaban. Pensé en su hija y en ustedes, presas de un dolor indescriptible. Sentí tanta rabia porque se ensañaron con personas indefensas. Y al verla, realmente creí que me estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Cómo puede existir tanta demencia! —Romanov se sintió sumamente indignado.

La piloto se reclinó en el respaldó de su silla de ruedas con una mirada cargada de enojo.

—¿Y cómo vas con tu terapia? —Max cambió el tema.

—Apoyo un poco más. Nada más falta que me quiten esta cosa —mostrándoles la férula.

—¿Te van a quedar cicatrices?

—Posiblemente. Las de la cirugía, la cuchillada y el resto.

—Hay un remedio meltran para desvanecerlas. Somos guerreras, aunque también tenemos nuestra vanidad. Te prepararé un poco para traértelo.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho, Miri. Me gustaría verme un mejor de lo que me veo actualmente.

Al poco, tocaron la puerta. Max fue abrir. Eran Lisa, Claudia y las Conejitas que enfilaron directo a la cocina.

—Hola, Nicté —Claudia se acercó a saludarla—. Roy, Rick y Tony serán los escoltas del almirante. En cualquier momento estarán aquí.

—Hola, cuñada —fue el turno de Lisa—. Te traje frutas del bosque. Cada vez estás más repuesta.

—Gracias —tomando la canastita—. Milagros que hace el sol.

—Y también los cuidados de Vanessa, Kim y Sammy. No pudiste estar en mejores manos.

—Aunque sí han exagerado —afirmó Claudia—. ¿Qué hiciste para que sea ablandaran y nos dejaran pasar?

—Digamos que fue la división Panzer.

Se rieron por lo bajo de la referencia a Trudi.

—¿Crees que sirva también con Lisa? —señalándola con su pulgar.

—¡Ya, Claudia! ¡Cómo eres! —la aludida le dio una suave palmadita en la mano.

—Te aprendieron mucho, Lisa. Debes estar orgullosa de las_ Cancerberas_.

—Las prefiero chismosas.

Se volvieron a reír. Esa cierto, el grupo de amigos ya resentía las manías de las Conejitas en su faceta de guardia pretoriana.

Al poco, tocaron el timbre. Esta vez fue Claudia quien se ofreció a abrir. Era el almirante Gloval con Roy, Rick y Tony. Fue cuando Trudi, junto con las Conejitas, salieron llevando tazas con un café caliente que ofrecieron a los visitantes.

—Buenas noches, teniente Andrade. Estamos todos reunidos, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir?

—Trudi, por favor, quédate —la enfermera se retiraba—. Te voy a necesitar mucho.

La vieja enfermera tomó asiento junto a la piloto quien respiró profundamente.

—Disculpa si no te hemos visitado. El médico dijo que tenías que tener mucho descanso sin visitas —Lisa se disculpó por todos

—¿Cómo? —la teniente Andrade se quedó sin entender.

—Las Conejitas así lo dijeron.

—¿Chicas? —las tres se querían esconder de la furiosa mirada de su amiga.

—Se les agradece mucho —habló Tony—. Has de saber que éstas tres son como el Cancerbero. Nadie entra a sus dominios.

—El doctor Miyagi te ordenó mucho descanso para evitar el estrés —señaló Vanessa—. Por la experiencia traumática que viviste.

—Trauma es estar con ellas veinticuatro horas —añadió Roy.

Todos rieron con ganas. Obviamente las Conejitas estaban molestas. También Nicté rio un poco, más debido a imaginarse a las tres como el perro de Hades. Fue cuando calló un momento y volteó hacia la derecha.

—Lisa, Claudia ¿exactamente qué pasó el día que me capturaron? Salimos por un supuesto ataque a Monumento, luego nos avisaron de lo de Nueva Detroit. Realizo el reconocimiento que me ordenó el mayor Focker sin encontrar nada. Y después la desconexión de la tacnet.

—Estás convaleciendo. Debes estar tranquila.

—Claudia, es muy importante. Necesito saber.

La morena volteó a ver a Lisa y a Gloval quienes asintieron en silencio.

—Fue un virus informático que utilizaron para infectar la consola del puente y los VT lo que dio falsos positivos en ataques a Granito, Monumento y Nueva Detroit.

Romanov agregó:

—Alteraron de alguna manera el programa del simulador de vuelo para tal fin. Fue muy complicado neutralizarlo por eso sugerí restaurar el sistema.

—¿Tienen algún indicio de quién pudiera ser? —la teniente Andrade sabía perfectamente quién era el culpable. Necesitaba saber hasta dónde tenían cubierta la investigación.

—Yo tengo un sospechoso que actuó como topo, aunque Romanov es más de la idea de que fue un ataque a distancia —respondió Claudia.

—Ahora soy yo la que pregunta —fue Lisa—. ¿Cómo fue que te estrellaste en el área natural de Monumento?

—Venía de regreso a Macross cuando vi un incendio. Llamé varias veces a Monumento por la radio de emergencia sin ningún resultado y decidí sofocarlo. Fue cuando me atacaron disparando balas y no sé con qué despedazaron el ala izquierda de mi varitech. Por más que intenté eyectarme, el mecanismo no respondía. Así me vi forzada a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.

—¿Un incendio? —Roy trató de recordar—. Jamás hallé algo de un siniestro en el área natural.

—Tal vez sea esto —sentenció Romanov haciendo girar la vista de la concurrencia hacia él y depositó un cubo de acrílico en la mesa de centro—. ¿Alguien lo reconoce?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Tony—. Lo recogí cerca de la trampilla.

—Observen —y lo activó.

Era el video de un incendio forestal de grandes proporciones.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Gloval.

—Hologramas portátiles. Se cargan como cualquier memoria USB. Están diseñados exclusivamente para cargar imágenes fijas y videos. En los cómics del _Hombre Araña_ se les conoce como holocubos y los usaba _Misterio. _Es material para espectáculos, digamos conciertos y esas cosas. Los famosos "pozos móviles" también lo son. Por eso, los infrarrojos jamás los detectaron.

Sobre la incapacidad para comunicarse por la radio de emergencia, teniente Andrade, lo mismo para eyectarse se debe a que junto a los cubos también bloqueaban todo tipo de señales de radio y pulsos electrónicos.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —Rick mostró un gran interés.

—Me recuerdo escribiendo una nota, el dolor en mis tobillos al descender a tierra, reptar por el terreno para evitar que me descubrieran hasta que de pronto todo lo vi negro. Y luego los azotes. Cada vez más salvajes. No sé en qué comento me desmayé —la mirada se le puso vidriosa y Rick se puso a su lado—. Desperté en una cueva, vi mis muñecas laceradas y mi traje de vuelo desgarrado con el cuerpo ardiéndome. Y siempre con el mismo pensamiento que se convirtió en obsesión. "Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar". Aunque sabía que con la condición de mis pies era complicado. Llegué a pensar que mi suerte ya estaba decidida. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Gracias al _Pirata_ —Roy palmeó el brazo del boricua—. Vislumbró destellos en la zona natural. Exploramos palmo a palmo hasta dar con tu VT. Max encontró tu bitácora y los fragmentos de espejo. ¡Ah! —volteó hacia la guerrera meltran—. Fue Miriya la que descubrió el escondite de los terroristas, gracias a su sentido del oído.

—Cuando los médicos te examinaron, hallaron que solamente tenías golpes, laceraciones y heridas, pero no ataque sexual —Claudia comentó.

—Desconozco qué le haya hecho cambiar de opinión a Kyle. Jamás me tocaron —Rick suspiró discretamente—. Aunque me sentenció a morir quemada. Cuando llegaron ustedes —volteando hacia los miembros de escuadrón Bermellón— querían aplicarme una "última cena".

—Recapitulando —Gloval tomó la palabra—. Los terroristas poseían entre sus integrantes a alguien que sabe de efectos especiales, manipulación de imágenes y habilidades de _hacker_. Claudia, Lisa, de entre los detenidos ¿alguien cubre ese perfil?

—Ninguno, señor. Encontramos que muchos de ellos eran antiguos refugiados del SDF-1. Andrade, ¿reconociste a alguien?

—Kyle solía ir acompañado de otra persona a mis interrogatorios. Me llevó agua y limpió mis heridas.

—¿Quién era?

La piloto del Bermellón 4 sintió un nudo en la garganta, tomó aire y pudo decirlo.

—Acosta.

Un silencio sepulcralmente incómodo inundó aquella habitación.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Él está muerto! —declaró Max.

—Si dejó todo como si fuera a regresar a su casa —indicó Kim.

—¡Estás mintiendo, Nicté! Sí, lo que pasa es que él jamás te cayó bien —Sammy le recriminó a su amiga.

—¡SILENCIO! —la voz del almirante retumbó en las paredes.

Romanov no quería que ese día llegara para confirmar sus sospechas. Su compañero, un amigo al que estimaba, era el infiltrado. Las Conejitas callaron y las lágrimas cesaron de golpe.

—Los asesinatos a los militares de Macross, Monumento, Granito y Nueva Detroit formaron parte de una venganza cuidadosamente diseñada por Lynn Kyle y para eso necesitaba a su amigo experto en computadoras. Originalmente, trabajaría en la seguridad de Minmei. Pero fue más allá de un simple _hacker_, se convirtió en espía. Para ingresar a la fuerza, era forzoso que Salvatti muriera para ocupar su puesto. Con lo que nunca contó fue que también se quedaría Evgeni.

Extrajo documentos, archivos, planos y expedientes —dirigiendo una mirada a Romanov— cuando salías a dar un paseo para calmar el dolor de la pierna. Aprovechó el nuevo sistema tacnet creado por ambos para dejarnos desprotegidos. Incluso —tragó saliva—, guio a sus compañeros para colocar el C4 en las instalaciones del hospital y la guardería tomando el control de las cámaras de seguridad con su virus.

También hubo otro aspecto de esa venganza y era para afectarlos, Rick y Lisa.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

—Porque escogiste a Lisa por encima de la cantante y ella siguió amándote, Rick. Kyle, dolido por su rechazo, ideó separarlos a través de anónimos fotográficos. Sin embargo —las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y prefirió darles la espalda. No era momento de quebrarse—, ustedes rompieron y yo aparecí en escena, modificando sus planes completamente.

Tú, Lisa recibirías fotos de Rick con Minmei, después romperías con él y Rick, en un ataque depresivo, se expondría tanto durante el vuelo de reconocimiento a Nueva Detroit que… —calló abruptamente.

—¿Qué haría Hunter, hermanita?

Tomó aire profundamente.

—Caería en la trampa del incendio. Lo cazarían como a un animal. Veríamos su tortura y luego —se llevó sus manos a la boca—, lo matarían. Kyle estudió sus expedientes psicológicos para estudiarlos y encontrar su punto débil.

—¡Aguarda un minuto! —Tony se levantó desesperado meciéndose los cabellos—. ¿Quieres decirnos que el mequetrefe de Miranda tomó fotos usando las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad?

—¿Y se los mandó a Rick como anónimos? —Max estaba muy exaltado.

—¿Además que copió los expedientes de Lisa y Rick para que Kyle urdiera su plan? —Claudia y Roy dijeron al unísono.

La chica se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué llamó a Andy como Miranda, capitán Arce? —inquirió Kim.

Ambos hermanos de sangre cruzaron una mirada gélida ante tal pregunta.

—Es mi ex. Su nombre: Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta.

—¿Quién te terminó por SMS? —inquirió Miriya.

La piloto asintió en silencio.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirnos esto? —Claudia estaba más que sorprendida.

La joven mexicana giró su silla. Su mirada tenía tintes de ira, tristeza y dolor.

—Necesito seguir adelante. Es justo para mí que cierre este capítulo de mi vida sin ningún rencor. Jamás he sido una heroína y tampoco busco serlo, solamente quiero proteger a mi gente. Y Kyle y Miranda cruzaron esa línea al meterse directamente con ustedes.

¡AMBOS TIENEN QUE PAGAR SUS CRÍMENES! —al levantarse, el agudo dolor de sus pies la obligó a sentarse ayudada por Rick y Trudi. Fue cuando la piloto estalló en llanto. La enfermera la abrazó como queriéndole evitar más sufrimiento sintiéndola temblar mientras se aferraba a su gruesa espalda. Rick Hunter custodiaba impasible a las dos mujeres como queriendo dejar muy claro que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirlas.

Tony se pasó las manos por la cara. Pocas veces en su vida había visto a su querida hermana llorar tan amargamente, pero esto le partió el corazón. Nadie en esa sala se imaginó remotamente lo que sucedería aquella noche cargada de emoción.

El almirante se levantó para quedar delante de la piloto acariciándole el cabello. Claudia creyó ver un destello cargado de una furia en sus ojos como pocas veces notaba.

—Ya vengo, tranquila —la enfermera de separó de Nicté para ir a la alcoba. Tony la suplió. Regresó con una carpeta color crema que le entregó a Gloval.

—Almirante, aquí está la narración escrita por la paciente de su puño y letra. Pasó toda la mañana redactándola. Comprenderán que tomarle una declaración en este momento la alteraría más de lo debido. Finalmente, pudo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Un cautiverio es difícil de sobrellevar, pero saber que había gente conocida involucrada es todavía peor.

El marino hojeó las páginas deteniéndose en algunos detalles, siempre con su semblante serio.

—Claudia —le pasó la carpeta.

La oficial morena tomó el documento. Tenían el testimonio de primera fuente que acusaba directamente a Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta como el espía de Macross. Solamente faltaba atraparlo.

—Y otra cosa —se dejó escuchar la voz de Nicté Andrade. Una voz profunda y ronca cargada de un gran odio—, lo que le pase a Juan Miranda me importa un bledo. Él murió para mí el día que rompimos. ¡Es un maldito traidor!

Todos los presentes se vieron entre sí en silencio.

—Será mejor irnos —mencionó Lisa. Su turbación era evidente—. Para que Andrade pueda descansar.

—Vamos a mi casa —propuso Tony.

Rick no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero al ver a su novia no le quedó más que aceptar. Uno a uno, las visitas se fueron dejando únicamente a Trudi con Nicté. Las Conejitas decidieron ir con los demás. La enfermera le tuvo que dar un tranquilizante a la chica para que pudiera dormir, seguía visiblemente alterada.

**Minutos después. Barraca de Tony Arce**

—¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Con todo y lo que me advertirse, amor —Lisa se sentía culpable. Ella lo había seleccionado.

—No, Lisa —Tony le habló con fuerza—. No debes sentirte culpable por cumplir con tu deber. Escogiste a los mejores para reemplazar a Salvatti. Ese bastardo ya hizo mucho daño para que tú también te veas afectada por sus actos.

—Nadie podría saberlo, capitana Hayes. Yo menos que nadie —indicó Romanov.

Rick Hunter, desde que salieron de casa de su novia, había permanecido en silencio. Le dolía enormemente ver el estado en que ella se puso tras revelar quién era su enemigo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas impedir que ella sufriera, lo cual era imposible. Había mucho por hacer.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Esperar a que el pez muerda el anzuelo —dijo enigmáticamente Romanov.


	45. Preparativos

La revelación de que el teniente Andrea Acosta era un espía del grupo terrorista de Lynn Kyle causó controversia. Nadie dudaba de su capacidad como profesional en el ramo ni siquiera como compañero, especialmente aquellos a los que les arregló a buen precio algún dispositivos móvil o computadora; sin embargo haberse prestado a usar sus habilidades para dañar a personas inocentes ponía en tela de juicio su nombre.

A las Conejitas les afectó mucho saberlo por haber convivido directamente con él. No era algo para aceptar de un día para otro. ¿Quién era "Andy" después de todo? ¿Era Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta, el ex novio de su amiga piloto y presunto espía o era simplemente Andrea M. Acosta, el ingeniero de sistemas de la base?

Por su parte, Romanov veía las cosas de otra manera: su "amigo" utilizó el trabajo de ambos para causar desmanes. Su captura era un asunto personal porque su reputación se vio afectada por un delito que jamás cometió. Sabía perfectamente que, tarde que temprano, Acosta daría señales de vida. Había que esperar.

Para Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter tenían una y mil preguntas se arremolinándose en sus cabezas. Era demasiado difícil de creer que alguien con su inteligencia y talento pudiera desperdiciarlo en una cuidadosa y preparada doble venganza llevándolo a convertirse en un criminal. A fin de cuentas cumplió, mas no como el artista marcial esperaba y lo único que consiguió fue lastimar a la nueva pareja de Rick, la teniente Nicté Andrade.

Rick Hunter deseaba que todos sus esfuerzos valieran la pena para recuperar a su novia.

**Dos días después**

Finalmente, a la teniente Andrade le retirarían el clavo. Como Trudi se tomaría un descanso para visitar algunas amistades en Granito, Sammy se ofreció acompañar a su amiga. La piloto del Bermellón 4 le pidió que no se preocupara, pues su hermano Tony estaría con ella cuidándola, era el día libre del Skull. Además, le comentó que igual podría haber sangre nuevamente y no quería que se desmayara como casi estuvo a punto de suceder aquella vez en el hospital. La joven Conejita se lo pensó mejor y se fue a trabajar.

Nicté le envío un SMS a Rick para avisarle de su cita, mismo que respondió inmediatamente:

"Allá te veo, mi ángel".

**1730 Hospital Central de Nueva Macross**

—¿Por qué no hacemos unas carreritas en silla de ruedas? —le propuso su hermano con una expresión traviesa al ver una silla sola en el pasillo donde aguardaban.

—Me parece que sería injusto para ti. Yo traigo una motorizada.

—¿Eso significa que tienes miedo, Nic? —le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida de medio lado.

—Significa que no tiene caso, hermanito. Me ganarías. Nada más deja que esté bien y tal vez nos demos el gustito. Ya que tocas el tema, ¿Lisa conoce tu manía por la velocidad?

—¡Hey! —brincó en su lugar ante la insinuación—. Que soy persona seria.

—Seguro, Tony, seguro —sonrió irónicamente.

—Pues —se rascó la nuca sonrojado—, tengo muchas ganas de invitarla a dar en paseo en motocicleta, aunque no sé como se lo tome. Es muy seria, al menos en el baile se ha soltado un poco.

—Nada te cuesta con proponérselo. Acuérdate del paquete completo.

Tony estaba por decir algo cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Tony! ¡Nicté!

Rick Hunter acababa de llegar. Venía saliendo de turno.

—Hola, Nicté —a ella la saludó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices, Tony? —y choco su puño con él .

—Pana, ¿qué haces aquí? —fingiendo desconocer que él iría.

—Vengo acompañar a Nicté para su curación.

—¡Miren nada más! —haciéndose el ofendido—. A esta señorita le gusta la atención.

—¡Ya, _Pirata_! No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que vengo.

El doctor Miyagi tardó en llegar al consultorio debido a una cirugía, tiempo que aprovecharon para contarle a la joven acerca del destino de Kyle en el área psiquiátrica de la prisión. Después de 45 minutos, pudieron pasar.

El simpático médico japonés inició su consulta verificando los avances de la rehabilitación en los tobillos de Nicté Andrade pidiéndole que se levantara apoyándose en Tony y Rick, respectivamente. Todavía había molestia, pues los tejidos apenas comenzaban a desinflamarse.

Pasaron a la mesa de curaciones. El nerviosismo provocó que el corazón de la piloto se acelerara. Miyagi retiró la venda que envolvía la férula. El antebrazo y la mano de la piloto estaban pálidos. Lentamente, el médico separó la extremidad de su prisión y pareció cobrar vida propia al estirarse un poco, provocándole hormigueo. La piel se erizó debido al cambio de temperatura que experimentó.

En lo que el doctor Miyagi preparaba el instrumental, Nicté observó su mano detenidamente; le resultaba extraña aquella rigidez que sentía. Rick y Tony, por su lado, le echaban vistazos a la herida, bastante desagradable por la gruesa costra cubriéndola. Muy cerca del pulgar sobresalía un objeto metálico opaco y del otro, una protuberancia_. ¿Esto será el clavo? _Al sentir su mano palpitar, la piloto la puso de costado para reconocer su estado actual. Cerca del nacimiento de la palma llevaba cosido un botón de cuatro orificios en color rosa pastel. _¿Qué hace esto aquí? _Se los mostró a sus acompañantes quienes también se sorprendieron.

—Veo que les llama la atención mi trabajo. La cirugía de mano es como el bordado: delicado y preciso. Un error puede traer consecuencias fatales. Esto, mis estimados oficiales, lo llamo im-pro-vi-sa-ción. Las manos de la teniente Andrade son pequeñas, casi como las de una niña, ponerle una grapa para empujar este huesito que sobresalía cuando llegó a quirófano era complicado —señaló con su pluma donde estaba el botón—. Mejor opté por este pequeño objeto. Algo fuera de lo común, es cierto, pero funcional. ¿Está lista? —y tomó unas tijeras de la charola de instrumental.

La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. El sudor corría por su frente. Tony estaba detrás de ella apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros y Rick, a su lado derecho. El médico cortó con gran habilidad y ceremonia los hilos que sujetaban el botón, delgadas fibras en azul brillante. Hubo un ligero sangrado al tirar de ellos. Posteriormente, limpió con solución salina lo que le causó a la paciente un ligero ardor. Colocó las tijeras y el botón en un riñón de metal con antiséptico.

Luego extrajo una pinza con la punta curva. Rasgó con ella la delgada capa de piel que ya cubría el clavo, pues se estaba encarnando. Lo prensó rotándolo de derecha a izquierda con parsimonia para extraerlo. Nicté Andrade no sabía qué era aquella desagradable sensación, si cosquillas o dolor. La protuberancia había desaparecido. El pedazo de metal abandonaba su cuerpo completamente cubierto de sangre.

De pronto, el dolor apareció. La chica no emitía ningún sonido, solamente respiraba agitadamente y cerró los ojos para poder soportar. Hubo momentos en que la molestia era tal que se agarraba a la mesa, casi retorciéndose. Fue cuando sintió a alguien tomándola con firmeza de la mano derecha lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos, empañados por algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Rick Hunter estaba mirándola dulcemente y jamás la soltó en todo el tiempo que duró el interminable procedimiento.

—Ya casi terminamos.

Ante aquellas palabras, la joven piloto fijó la vista en su mano. Sin obstáculo que se lo impidiera, el cirujano dio el último jalón y el clavo salió en medio de un chorro de sangre oscura. La mano, al saberse libre de su captor, volvió a estirarse.

—Miren, he aquí al intruso —habló triunfante mostrándoselos. Tenía la cabeza en escuadra y la punta roma, medía aproximadamente 10 cm de largo. Lo arrojó, junto con la pinza, al riñón. Miyagi limpió la herida cuidadosamente y esperó a que se detuviera el rojo torrente. Una vez hecho, la cubrió con una gasa y una nueva venda—. Listo. En cuanto llegue a su casa, sumerja su mano en agua caliente con sal. Muévala con libertad. Después hará casitas, es decir, trate de juntar su pulgar con sus dedos. El siguiente ejercicio será cerrarla en puño; luego, la rotará hacia la derecha y la izquierda; dirá sí y no. Por último, conseguirá una esponja de baño y dejará que se llene. Tendrá que apretarla hasta dejarla completamente seca. Ni una sola gota.

Respecto a sus tobillos, también hará rotaciones hacia izquierda y derecha, como afirmar y negar; además de comience a apoyarse sin recargar todo su peso. A medida que se fortalezcan los tejidos, será más sencillo levantarse.

Todos estos ejercicios, tanto de la mano izquierda como de sus pies, los realizará tres veces al día. Diez repeticiones de cada movimiento.

—¿Todavía llevará vendaje en la mano, doc? —preguntó Tony.

—No, únicamente será por hoy en lo que llega a casa. Me gustaría que la piel respire —recordó más indicaciones—. Al terminar sus ejercicios de la mano, úntese aceite, ya sea de coco o de oliva. Dese un suave masajito en círculos .

—¿Y eso para qué, doctor Miyagi? —Rick también quería saber.

—Lubricación, mi querido capitán Hunter. El músculo y la piel están enjutos, gracias al movimiento en el agua y el aceite regresará la flexibilidad a su mano y se despegarán las capas de piel para evitar que quede cicatriz.

—¿Todavía me pondré el ungüento? —señaló Nicté.

—Solamente si hay dolor muy fuerte. Cambiaremos las vendas por tobilleras ortopédicas Dejará la silla motorizada para utilizar una mecánica como andador. En caso de sentir cansancio, siéntese e impúlsese con las piernas.

En cuanto su mano izquierda esté más fuerte, podrá utilizar los bastones.

—¿Qué piensa de la natación? —volvió a preguntar Tony.

—¡Magnífico, capitán Arce! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Si la teniente desea practicarla, lo ideal sería una sesión de media hora para empezar. Y después del ejercicio, que esté en la tina de hidromasaje unos diez minutos para relajar los músculos.

El médico se dirigió hacia Nicté Andrade con una mirada bondadosa.

—Es usted muy valiente, jovencita. Pese a sus heridas, se arriesgó para salvar a sus rescatadores. Cuando vea sus cicatrices, que serán apenas visibles si sigue mis recomendaciones, recuérdelas con orgullo.

Por mi parte sería todo. Caballeros, bella dama —hizo una reverencia—, fue un placer estar con ustedes. La veo en un mes y caminando, teniente Andrade.

—Gracias, doctor —los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo muy sonrientes.

Escribió una nota y se le dio a Nicté.

—Pasen al área de préstamo de dispositivos donde devolverá el cabestrillo y la silla motorizada y le entregarán la nueva silla y sus bastones. En la farmacia puede conseguir las tobilleras.

Después de despedirse, Rick se acercó al médico.

—Doctor, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted?

—Sí, capitán. ¿De qué se trata?

—Pana, ¿vienes? —Tony ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta empujando a Nicté.

—Los alcanzo en un minuto.

Finalmente, se quedaron solos.

—¿Cómo encuentra a la teniente Andrade?

—Tiene buen aspecto —se recargó en su escritorio cruzándose de brazos—, excepto que la inflamación de sus tobillos no ha cedido tanto como yo esperaba. Ordené que estuviera libre de estrés para que la inflamación cediera.

—Lo sé, doctor Miyagi. Estoy al tanto. Según su experiencia, ¿la teniente Andrade está en condiciones para viajar?

—Bueno —tomándose de la barbilla—, la pregunta sería adónde.

Rick extrajo del bolsillo trasero un folleto turístico y se lo tendió para que lo leyera.

—Pienso que estar en contacto con la naturaleza la ayudaría recuperarse del todo. ¿Qué piensa usted?

—Es un lugar precioso el que sugiere —se lo regresó—, el aire puro de las montañas le vendría muy bien a mi paciente. Y está a una distancia adecuada. ¿Iría con ella?

—Sí. Somos pareja.

—¿Cuándo tiene pensado partir?

—Diría que lo antes posible, aunque necesito tener algunas recomendaciones suyas para no arriesgar la salud de la teniente Andrade.

—Espere a que la teniente pueda mover su mano izquierda para empuñar los bastones y podrán irse. Le aseguro que no tardará mucho. He visto a muchos pacientes, francamente desesperados por la inactividad, que en cuanto les retiro las escayolas quieren empezar la terapia inmediatamente para ser independientes otra vez.

Durante su viaje, póngase en su sitio para comprenderla: ayúdela en los desplazamientos, a levantar objetos pesados; acompáñela en cuerpo, mente y espíritu, así le será más fácil a ella pedir ayuda y usted, a ofrecerla. Y jamás le diga que no pueda hacer tal o cual cosa sin fundamento porque corre el riesgo de un berrinche, aunque lo dudo mucho, parece una chica tranquila.

—Gracias, doctor —Rick le tendió la mano para estrechársela, gesto que correspondió el médico militar—. _Si supiera cuán tranquila es mi hermosa flor: nitroglicerina en reposo._

—Fue un placer ayudarlo. Y suerte, disfruten el viaje.

Rick salió sintiéndose respaldado en su plan. Todavía faltaba decírselo a su novia. Alcanzó a Tony y Nicté en el área indicada por el médico. Ya tenían la silla, los bastones y las tobilleras. En el estacionamiento, Tony subió a Nicté al asiento del copiloto del jeep y Rick se fue atrás con los aparatos. Partieron hacia el barrio militar.

—¡Ese doctor es un genio, hermanita! Mira que ponerte un botón en la muñeca. ¿Qué te pasa? —la chica iba muy callada, moviendo la mano según los ejercicios indicados.

—Mi mano se siente rara, como si fuera de madera.

—Con la terapia mejorarás, Nicté. Es más, vamos a comprar esa esponja —propuso Rick.

—Dentro de poco es la boda —comentó Tony.

—¿Cuál boda? —la teniente Andrade no supo a qué se referían.

—La de Claudia y Roy. Decidieron adelantarla. Se me olvidó decirte. Ya sabes que fiesta es igual al baile.

—Claudia es extraordinaria. A la par de la investigación del topo, se dio tiempo, ni idea tengo cómo, para ver lo del salón, la música y la comida.

—Lisa es su dama de honor. Casi todo lo arreglaron cuando ustedes se fueron al satélite-fábrica, chicos. Oigan, ¿va a ser por el civil o religiosa?

—Ambas, pequeña. Se oficiará la ceremonia en la capilla de la base.

La joven suspiró profundamente.

—Dudo mucho que pueda tomar las fotos como Claus me pidió.

—¡Anímate, hermanita! En unos días, podrás tomar la cámara con ambas manos.

En una tienda compraron la esponja. Nicté escogió una en color anaranjado y se fue jugueteando con ella. Una vez en su barraca, advirtieron que ni las Conejitas ni Trudi habían vuelto.

—Pensé que Trudi ya estaría aquí para cuando regresáramos —señaló Tony.

De pronto, sonó el celular de Rick. Se apartó un poco de los latinoamericanos para tener más privacía al hablar.

—Y tampoco han llegado las chicas —mencionó Nicté.

—Al menos tendrás un poco de descanso de ellas. Te prepararé el agua para que inicies tu rehabilitación. ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron a la cocina para seguir conversando, en especial de un tema muy importante. Unos minutos después, Rick los alcanzó allí con el celular en mano.

—Nicté, los Lynn quieren venir a visitarte. Me preguntan si puede ser hoy.

—Diles que sí, por favor.

El líder Bermellón les dio las señas para llegar. Tardaron muy poco en dar con la dirección. Fue cuando Trudi regresó y se encontró con la pareja en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es la casa de la teniente Nicté Andrade?

—Buenas tardes —saludó enérgica—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos la familia del capitán Hunter, venimos a ver a la teniente.

—Pasen, por favor.

Las tres personas entraron a la vivienda. Rick salió de la cocina al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

—¡Tío Max, Tía Lena! —exclamó con gusto al verlos. Ella llevaba un grueso abrigo azul encima de su vestido rojo, mientras él usaba una chaqueta de piel negra. Llevaban un refractario y un envoltorio, respectivamente.

—¡Rick, cariño! —la mujer lo abrazó fervorosamente.

—Herr capitán, un gusto verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo está mi paciente?

—Un poco adolorida. El capitán Arce está con ella en la cocina.

—Gracias, ya vengo. Con permiso.

—Enfermera Herz, ¿podría avisarle a Nicté que ya están aquí los Lynn?

La enfermera asintió. Unos instantes después, la llevó a la sala. Los Lynn estaban bastante asombrados de su condición. Rick los dejó para que platicaran tranquilamente y fue al jardín. Al saberse solos, la pareja hizo una reverencia. Ante aquel hecho, la chica se sonrojó, esperaba que no tuviera que presenciar lo mismo que con Minmei.

—Pequeña, lamentamos mucho lo que hizo Kyle.

—Estamos profundamente avergonzados —el chef tomó la palabra.

El rostro de ambos mostraba signos de profundo dolor. La joven los tomó a cada uno de la mano y les sonrió.

—Por favor, siéntense.

Así lo hicieron y se acomodaron en el sofá enfrente de ella.

—Pensamos que tal vez no quisieras saber de nosotros —la mujer puso su mano sobre su pecho con aprehensión.

—Ya pasó. Fue Kyle quien escogió su camino. Dejen de culparse.

Los esposos respiraron tranquilidad tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Gracias —Tía Lena la tomó de las manos y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Te trajimos unos pequeños obsequios —afirmó Tío Max—. Litchis en almíbar que tanto te gustan —el refractario lo puso en la mesita de la sala.

—Y esta bufanda, para cuando vuelvas a volar —del envoltorio, la madre de Kyle sacó aquella delicada prenda de seda en color blanco y la puso en el mismo lugar.

La chica agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, Tío Max, Tía Lena.

—Esperamos que las cosas con Rick se arreglen. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

—Jamás había visto a ese muchacho tan mal. Creo que ni comió bien durante tu estadía en el hospital.

—¿Cómo dicen? —aquellas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos.

—Después de su turno, aguardó frente a tu cuarto en espera de que le permitieran verte. Fue a visitarnos después de la sentencia de Kyle, se le veía ojeroso y demacrado.

La chica se quedó callada sin saber qué pensar.

—Yo sé que ambos se aman y que se solucionarán su problema. Siempre y cuando ambos quieran —el chef declaró con serenidad—. Te ves estupendamente, hija. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! —del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta extrajo una cajita gris—. Minmei me pidió que te la entregara, ya que inició una gira de trabajo y no sabemos cuándo volverá. Dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer con ella —la abrió para que pudiera ver el contenido y se la puso en las manos.

Era una medalla Titanium. Nicté Andade leyó la inscripción. Era la medalla que Rick Hunter obtuvo por salvar a Lisa Hayes durante la batalla de Marte.

—Rick es muy afortunado por tenerlos.

—Ya tenemos que irnos —la mujer checó su reloj de pulsera. Y ambos se levantaron.

—Esperamos verte recuperada dentro de poco tiempo.

—Y que Rick y tú hayan hecho las paces.

—Los acompaño —se impulsó con sus piernas, como indicó Miyagi, hasta la puerta.

—Hasta pronto, Nicté —se despidieron.

Rick regresó a la sala luego de despedirse de los Lynn. Se acercó a la joven por detrás.

—Han estado muy mal por todo este asunto de los terroristas.

—Es increíble que Kyle sea su hijo —dijo de pesar—. Mandó su vida a la basura.

—Kyle simplemente está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No me imagino lo duro que es para ellos.

—Poco a poco están aceptando que no es su responsabilidad. Cambiemos de tema, a uno más agradable.

—Tú dirás.

—He estado pensando que —sentándose en el sofá— nos vendría bien alejarnos de Nueva Macross para arreglar nuestros problemas. También te ayudaría a recuperarte.

—¿Un viaje? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Lo bastante lejos de las _Conejas Cancerberas_.

—Tendría que preguntarle al doctor Miyagi para ver si me lo autoriza. No sabes cómo me gustaría salir de este encierro.

—Acabo de hablar con él. Me dijo que en cuanto puedas mover tu mano izquierda para apoyarte en los bastones, podremos irnos.

—O sea que tengo tarea pendiente. ¿Y adónde me propones ir?

—Estaríamos en una cabaña en las montañas, rodeados de bosques y un lago.

—¡Ummm! —mordió la punta de su dedo índice—. Hay pocos sitios en el mundo que cumplen esas características.

—Dime, ¿aceptas venir?

Tras reflexionar unos segundos, respondió.

—¿Estaríamos tú y yo completamente solos?

—Únicamente nosotros y la naturaleza.

—Suena agradable. Está bien, acepto.

—¿Trato? —Rick mostró su meñique.

—Trato —y estrecharon sus dedos.

Un delicioso calor se extendió entre ambos y se separaron rápidamente un tanto sonrojados. Y se dedicaron a contemplarse en silencio.

—Gracias —Nicté fue la primera en hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Por tomarme de la mano. El dolor me estaba volviendo loca.

—Quiero estar contigo en estos momentos tan duros, como lo he estado en los buenos. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y te admiro por eso.

El piloto se acercó lentamente al rostro de Nicté Andrade sin dejar de verla a los ojos y entonces se abrió la puerta.

—¡Capitán Hunter!

—¡Nicté!

Eran las Conejitas que volvían de una tarde en el centro de Macross después de su jornada. Ambos pilotos sintieron que se les venía el mundo encima al verlas escandalizadas paradas en la puerta. Por un instante, a Nicté le pareció que llevaban el hábito de las monjas de su escuela secundaria y no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Le dijimos que Nicté debe estar tranquila. ¡Afuera, vamos! —ordenó Kim.

—¡Pero chicas! —Rick intentó explicarse.

—Ningún pero que valga, capitán Hunter —Vanessa se impuso—. Se lo advertimos.

—¡Es tan terco como una mula! —Sammy estalló.

La gritería atrajo a Trudi y Tony a la sala.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Pasa, Trudi, que si no llegamos a tiempo se hubieran besado —bufó Sammy.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Tony les dedicó a Rick y Nicté una mirada seria en broma.

—Estábamos hablando. Es todo.

—Sí, claro —emitió Kim con sarcasmo—, con los rostros muy cercanos.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les importa? —Rick se molestaba cada vez más.

—Nos importa porque es nuestra amiga y necesita estar libre del estrés.

Las seis personas se enfrascaron en una álgida discusión, hablando al mismo tiempo. Cuando de pronto…

—¡YA, BASTA! —Nicté Andrade alzó la voz.

Todos la vieron sorprendidos.

—Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes AHORA.

—Pero…

—Rick, Tony, necesito pedirles que se vayan —una chispita en sus ojos muy conocida por ellos les indicó que se avecinaba algo muy serio—. Después hablamos.

—Está bien, Nic. Eso sí, mañana madrugaremos para ir a la alberca. Te quiero —le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le susurró—. No seas muy dura con ellas.

—Descansa y cuídate mucho —Rick le acarició la mano y se fue dedicándoles una mirada fiera a las Conejitas y los dos pilotos partieron.

—Trudi, yo me encargo.

—Te espero en la recámara.

Y en la calle...

—¡Esas niñas! —Rick estaba fúrico.

—De verdad que la traen contra ti, cuñado. Y pensar que es porque vieron a Nic llorando. Si supieran lo del hangar, serías hombre muerto.

—Ni me digas. ¿Quieres ayuda para lo de la alberca?

—No, gracias. Oye, ¿ya le dijiste a Nic del viaje?

—Precisamente estábamos hablando sobre eso, cuando esas tres chismosas nos interrumpieron. ¡Me da una rabia!

—¡Despreocúpate! En este preciso momento, se verán las caras con _Huracán_ Andrade.

Las cuatro por fin se quedaron a solas.

— Me parece que fui bastante clara respecto a bajarle tres rayitas su comportamiento. Ahora sí se les fueron las cabras al monte. ¿De dónde sacaron que Rick y yo nos íbamos a besar?

—Pues por su comprometedora cercanía. ¿Cómo puede ser que ya lo perdonaras? —Vanessa preguntó.

—Le pedí que me acompañara al hospital.

—Nicté, pensé que te llevaría el capitán Arce porque Trudi estaría fuera.

—Sammy, te dije que no te preocuparas. Yo estaría bien.

—También fuiste con ella al hospital, ¿verdad? —Kim vio a la chica pelirroja con desconfianza.

—Bueno, yo…

—Por su propio bien, le sugerí que mejor no fuera. La última vez casi se desmayó por ver mi sangre.

—¿Dices sa-sa-san-gre? —Vanessa tragó saliva.

—Me sacaron un clavo de este tamaño —con sus manos les mostró el tamaño—. Mi mano estaba cubierta de costras gruesas. A la hora de extraerlo, se vino un chorro de sangre oscura oscura y tardó en detenerse —su tono de voz era tan tétrico que a Sammy, Vanessa y Kim se les comenzó a revolver el estómago al escuchar la narración sin omitir los detalles grotescos—. Por eso les pedí a Tony y Rick que me acompañaran.

Las Conejitas respiraban profundo para controlar las arcadas que sentían al tiempo que sudaban copiosamente. Se pusieron pálidas. Sin poder evitarlo, corrieron a la cocina. Ahí permanecieron un rato sobre el fregadero.

Dicho tiempo la teniente Andrade lo aprovechó para llamar a Rick.

—¿Cómo andas?

—_¡Esas Conejitas! ¡Deja que les ponga las manos encima! ¡Nos interrumpieron!_

—Ya tomé cartas en el asunto. Puedes venir sin ningún problema.

—_¿Las mandaste fusilar? Mira que eres capaz. ¿Qué les hiciste?_

—Les conté de la curación paso a paso con muchos detalles, especialmente los sangrientos. Se pusieron muy mal, como si lo estuvieran viendo.

—_¡Demonios! Yo nada más las iba a poner a lavar con cepillo de dientes los VT del Bermellón. _

—¡Se pasaron de la raya! A grandes males, grandes remedios.

—_Tienes una mente malévola._

—¡Oye! ¡Te pasas!

Se escucharon unas risitas al otro lado de la línea.

—_Así lo veo. Es más, a mí también me impresionó tu herida. Todas esas costras, el clavo, el botón. Lo que más me dolió fue tu sufrimiento._

—Rick.

—Te veo mañana. Descansa y no dejes de hacer tu terapia. Es una orden. Buenas noches.

—Comprendido, mi capitán. Buenas noches.

Las Conejitas regresaron más repuestas. Fueron con su amiga y le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal.

—Tenías razón. No lo hubiera aguantado —Sammy quería llorar.

—Perdónanos —habló Kim.

—Fuimos unas tontas —Vanessa todavía sentía el estómago hecho circo.

—Chicas, les agradezco mucho que estén conmigo en estos momentos. De verdad. Nada más que se pongan como locas porque Rick viene, no lo voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto. Aquí la novia soy yo y ustedes se comportan como si estuvieran en mi lugar.

—¿Por qué le das otra oportunidad? —cuestiono Kim, contrariada.

—Se necesita mucho valor para aceptar que se equivocó y querer reparar el daño. Para mí es algo digno de admirarse. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—¿Aunque te haya lastimado como para hacerte llorar? —fue le turno de Vanessa.

—Se lo explicaré de esta manera. Tal vez este problema llegó a nosotros en este preciso instante porque Rick y yo tenemos los elementos para solucionarlo. Es una prueba.

—¿Lo amas, verdad?

—Sí, Sammy. Lo amo.

—Pues ojalá venga a cantarte más seguido. No es Jon Bon Jovi, pero se defiende.

Las tres rieron con ganas. Y sonó el celular de Nicté Andrade. Era un mensaje.

Princesa, perdóname. Espero estés bien.

Bastó que lo leyera para decir con voz inexpresiva:

—Llamen a Romanov. El traidor apareció.


	46. Cuestión de honor

Tres figuras van por un oscuro pasillo.

—¡Que camines, maldito terrorista!

—¡Exijo se respeten mis derechos! No tengo por qué estar en este lugar.

—Eso dicen los que son como tú. ¡Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día!

Una y otra vez, las dos personas más corpulentas jaloneaban con el tercero, más delgado, hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió una mujer que ya los esperaba.

—Espero que su estancia sea agradable, "teniente Acosta" —dijo sarcásticamente arrastrando la voz aquella soldado de la policía militar.

—¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME! YO NO ME LLAMO ACOSTA.

Sin escuchar sus súplicas, lo arrojaron a la celda. En penumbras. El eco del cerrojo corriendo inundó la habitación. Con trabajos se levantó del frío suelo de cemento y corrió a la puerta para gritar golpeando con los puños.

—¡ES UN ERROR! ¡YO NO SOY UN TERRORISTA! ¡ABRAN, EXIJO UN ABOGADO!

Y los tres miembros de la policía militar se alejaron sin atender a las súplicas.

Juan Miranda empezó patear contra la puerta despotricando su suerte cuando escuchó a su espalda un tono cargado de furia.

—¡Vas a pagar por querer dañar a mi hija, microniano!

**48 horas antes**

Andrea Acosta se encontraba en un modesto taller de mecánica automotriz en Nueva Detroit, sitio que Kyle le asignara como escondite en caso de que su plan fallara: Desde que llegara al poco de darse a la fuga del área natural de Monumento, el ingeniero en sistemas cambió su apariencia al dejarse crecer la barba y el cabello dejó de peinárselo, además de quitarse los anteojos. Asimismo, asumió la identidad de Humberto Montiel, originario de Guatemala.

Junto con otras tres personas, simples empleados de Kyle ajenos completamente a sus actividades ilícitas, desempeñaba su trabajo como gerente del lugar. Estaría ahí un mes y después volvería a su ciudad natal. Debía alejarse de todo lo que le recordara su faceta como terrorista.

Por los medios e internet le dio seguimiento a la noticia del fin de su agrupación junto con el arresto de Kyle, mas había un detalle que le llamaba poderosamente la atención: el piloto cautivo. Solamente se sabía que estaba en estado delicado internado en algún hospital sin más información, ni siquiera su identidad. Nunca más volvió a tocarse el tema.

No había día y noche que Acosta pensara en Nicté Andrade. Reconocía que le gustó trabajar para la RDF en un ambiente tan cálido como lo era el puente del SDF-2. Conocer a personas como las Conejitas, Jackson, a la mandona de la capitana Hayes y la comandante Grant, fue la mayor bendición porque se dio cuenta que bien podía ayudar a proteger lo que permanecía con existencia. Contrincantes como Max Sterling y Evgeni Romanov en videojuegos se podían encontrar en pocos lugares y que a la larga, bien pudo considerar como amigos.

Se recordó llegando a la antigua Ciudad de México después de la Lluvia de la Muerte y pasearse entre las ruinas de lo que fuera su barrio y encontrar los cadáveres de su familia y su perro a los que sepultó cavando una fosa con sus propias manos. Una experiencia que durante varias noches lo dejó en vela y de la que nunca quiso hablar con nadie. Buscó a otros parientes y amigos. Únicamente halló algunos compañeros de clases quienes, al haberlo perdido todo, no dudaron en ayudarlo a reconstruir la casa de su padres y vivir juntos.

Pese a tener su relación con Nicté y amistad con sus "hermanos de sangre", además de aquellos que conoció en el SDF-1, comenzó a sufrir de una honda desolación. Se sentía culpable por estar con vida. Pero por más que la idea del suicidio acarició su mente un sinnúmero de ocasiones, jamás tuvo la suficiente voluntad de cruzar la "puerta falsa".

_¿En qué me he convertido? Un embustero, un cobarde, un traidor. Un criminal. Papá, mamá, Beto, Trikis, sé que de estar aquí me reprocharían mi conducta. No hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. Mi amor, donde quiera que estés deseo que seas feliz. Rezaré por ti. Ojalá un día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice. _

Una noche en particular, jugueteando con su celular, escribió a Nicté Andrade un SMS como acostumbraba cuando únicamente quería sacar de su interior el remordimiento que lo aquejaba sin tener intención alguna de que llegara a su destino. De pronto, algo lo distrajo y por descuido lo envió. Borró lo escrito y salió del editor de mensajes sin sospechar que la justicia llegaría en poco tiempo.

**Minutos después. Barraca de Nicté Andrade.**

—¿Cómo estás segura de que es él? —inquirió Romavov.

—Me llamaba Princesa o Princesa maya cuando quería demostrarme cariño.

Romanov examinó la información del remitente: Número desconocido. Entró a la configuración de llamadas y se quedó extrañado.

—Tienes activado el bloqueador de números desconocidos.

—Pues no entiendo —de las tres Conejitas, Sammy es la que habló confundida rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Has recibido mensajes con remitente desconocido?

—Sí. Pensé que eran errores de destinatario y los borré.

—¿Cuántos recibiste?

—Dos. Frase como sigues "tan bella" o "eres el sol".

—¿Y si fue el capitán Hunter? —fue el turno de Kim en hablar.

—Rick es más de llamarme por teléfono, de cartas o de decirme las cosas de frente, aunque se esté muriendo de la pena.

—Permíteme tu celular.

Romanov conectó el dispositivo móvil a su laptop. Un programa de desplegó en pantalla. La velocidad de los dedos del ruso en el teclado dejaron boquiabiertas a las cuatro chicas. Su semblante serio evitaba mostrar alguna emoción. En ocasiones se detenía, mordisqueaba su dedo índice y reiniciaba su labor. Al cabo de unos minutos, exclamó.

—¡Hijo de perra! Te hackeó el celular con tu propio número.

—¿Qué?

—¿Se lo diste? —Vanessa se dirigió a Nicté con inquietud.

—No, nunca.

—De alguna forma lo consiguió. Y no fue por la compañía.

—¿Quién tiene tu número?

—Tony, Rick, los Sterling, Claudia, ustedes tres, Hopkins, el mayor Focker y el almirante.

El ruso se cruzó de brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta._ ¿Será posible que...? _Dibujó un triángulo en el aire y regresó al teclado.

—Nicté, ¿puedo checar tus contactos?

—¿Para qué, Evgeni?

—Tengo una teoría, pero necesito tu autorización —al no obtener respuesta, pues la teniente Andrade era sumamente recelosa de lo que significaba su privacidad—. Verán, supongo que Acosta usó la línea de uno de tus contactos para transferir el troyano a la tuya a través de un simple SMS o MMS y mandarte los mensajes sin descubrir su identidad. Si estoy en lo cierto, tuvo en sus manos el celular de alguno de ellos. Ya ven que estuvo muy solicitado con su servicio clandestino de reparaciones.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que alguien murmuró:

—Yo… le pedí que arreglara mi celular porque se trababa —Sammy pasó de una carita de tristeza y dolor a una de ira—. ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO ME UTILIZÓ!

—¡Calma, Sammy! Nadie podía saber sus intenciones —Nicté intentó tranquilizar asu efusiva amiga.

—Hay que hallarlo a como dé lugar, Evgeni. ¡Se burló de mí!

—Dirás de las tres —Kim también empezó a emitir un aura oscura.

—Nadie se mete con el Trío Terrible y vive para contarlo —los ojos de Vanessa desprendía un brillo ámbar en sus ojos que asustaba.

Tanto Nicté como Romanov pusieron suficiente distancia de ellas con cierto miedo. Nunca las habían visto de manera tan espantosa. El ruso escaneó el contacto de Sammy y encontró el troyano. Con mirada malévola, accedió a su programación para realizar algunos cambios. En el acto se desplegó un número, uno completamente diferente al que tenían él y las Conejitas y lo copió. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciándola. Abrió otro programa, de mapas donde lo pegó y dio Enter.

—¡Bingo!

**Tiempo actual**

Miriya extrajo un cuchillo de combate de entre su uniforme reglamentario y enfiló directo con paso firme hacia Acosta que la veía con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA!—caminó hacia atrás con paso titubeante con la frente perlada de sudor.

Si más, Miriya Parina se lanzó con el arma directo al cuello de su víctima quien solamente se cubrió con las manos.

—¿Qué se siente ser atacado dentro de una celda, Acosta? —Max Sterling lo sujetó del cabello consiguiendo que se hincara y le jaló hacia atrás la cabeza para que viera su rostro y exponerle la garganta.

—¡Nnno es…!

—¿Posible? —le susurró al oído con enojo—. Lastimaste a la gente que quiero —hacia la meltrandi—. Querida.

La guerrera acarició lentamente el cuello de Acosta sin cortarlo con el filo para luego patearlo en los testículos con gran fuerza, obligándolo a caer de costado, jadeando.

Fue el turno de Max.

—Y esto por el Bermellón —lo pateó en las costillas haciéndolo rodar bocabajo. Escupiendo sangre, Acosta reptó por el suelo. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

Desconcertado, el ingeniero trató de ponerse de pie y caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta vigilando cada uno de sus lados hasta topar con alguien. Tragó saliva y volteó con temor.

—¡Buuu! —era Roy Focker—. ¡Esto es por Rick! —le propinó un derechazo directo en la mandíbula derribándolo hacia atrás.

El vapuleado prisionero gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡YO VI CUANDO LOS EJECUTARON! ¡MUÉSTRENSE, PUTOS FANTASMAS! —y volvió a ponerse de pie a la expectativa. Un súbito empujón a su costado derecho. La escasa luz no le permitía identificar a su atacante. Y nuevamente otro, esta vez de frente.

—No escuchaste mi advertencia, Miranda —otro empellón. Era Tony con la voz cargada de furia.

—¡A-Arce! ¡ESCUCHA, YO LA AYUDÉ! LE PEDÍ A KYLE QUE ME LA DIERA EN CUSTODIA. ERA HUNTER AL QUE DEBÍAMOS CAPTURAR. Fue un error. Ella no debió hacer esa misión de reconocimiento.

Y se apagó la luz completamente.

—¡Es un truco para doblegarme! ¡Ustedes están muertos!¡DEN LA CARA!

El eco de pasos acercándose. Acosta temblaba de pies a cabeza, tanto de miedo como de dolor. Las escasas luces se encendieron. De frente a él Rick Hunter, caminaba hacia él flanqueado por los Sterling a su diestra y Roy a su lado izquierdo. Tony Arce estaba recargado en la puerta de la celda con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Van a golpearme otra vez entre varios? ¡Maricas, hijos de su chingada madre!

Rick quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Acosta al sujetarlo por la camisa.

—Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, Juan Miranda —sus ojos azules centellaron con rabia.

**12 horas antes**

—¿Cuál es el plan, Romanov?

—Fingir que somos clientes, comandante. Las Conejitas se ofrecieron ayudarme. Solamente necesito su autorización.

—Correcto. Nada más que también voy con ustedes. Necesitaremos un vehículo.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto. _Infierno_ a su disposición, comandante Grant.

**Un par de horas después. Nueva Detroit**

Un hermoso Mustang Shelby 1967 en color rojo con líneas blancas en el cofre llegó al taller. Se bajó una tierna jovencita pelirroja con una sexy minifalda.

—Buenas tardes, ¿pueden ayudarme?

—¡Wow! Éste sí es un auto.

—Y ella toda una belleza.

Sammy rio inocentemente y bajó un poco sus lentes oscuros.

—¡Ay, gracias!

—¿Qué se te ofrece, bonita? ¿Eres de por aquí?

—Me dijo el gerente que viniera hoy a recoger la factura.

—Voy volando.

El mecánico llegó a la oficina.

—Oiga, jefe. Allá afuera está una chica en un Ford Shelby 67 que viene por una factura.

—¿Cómo dices? —a Acosta le brillaron los ojos con lujuria. Siempre ha amado ese modelo—. Tengo que verlo.

Salió corriendo sin la más remota prudencia cuando al llegar le apuntaban Claudia, las Conejitas y Romanov con sus armas.

—Andrea M. Acosta, mejor dicho, Juan Miranda, date preso y no intentes nada. La policía militar rodea este taller.

Viendo que no habría escapatoria, el aludido subió las manos.

—Volvemos a vernos, camarada.

—¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Digamos que un idiota marcó número equivocado —Sammy le mostró el mensaje en su cara. Acosta bufó al reconocerlo. Su jueguito suicida le había salido caro.

**Tiempo actual**

—¿Hhh-un-ter? ¡Todos te vimos caer en un charco de sangre!

—¿Y qué más pensaban hacer conmigo? —el líder Bermellón lo tomó de la camisa acercándolo todavía más.

—¡SUÉLTAME!

—¿Azotarme hasta dejarme la carne viva? Si hay algo que odio más que se metan con mis pilotos, es que se entrometan en mi vida privada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —fingiendo demencia.

Y Rick lo soltó para arrojarle las fotografías de los anónimos contra el pecho.

—¡Ah, esto! —comenzó a reírse nerviosamente—. ¡Vamos, fue una broma! ¿A poco creíste que era cierto?

—¿Qué ganabas con esta canallada? ¡Responde! —tronó sus nudillos al empuñar la mano derecha. Acosta tragó saliva.

—Pagar mi deuda con Kyle por ayudarme a superar lo de Nicté. Tenía que cumplir sus órdenes por más desquiciadas que fueran. No entiendo cómo es que están vivos.

—La mente ve lo que quiere ver —Tony le sonrió su suficiencia.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía muy bien que estabas detrás de esto, Arce. ¿Dónde está Nicté?

—¡No vuelvas a repetir su nombre! —ordenó Rick Hunter.

El miedo dio paso a la prepotencia en Acosta.

—¿Tanto te duele su "engaño"? —se rio estruendosamente—. ¡Niño ingenuo! Te tragaste el engaño completito. Queríamos volverte loco para poder capturarte. "Richard Arthur Hunter, capitán y líder del escuadrón Bermellón, héroe condecorado, teme al abandono femenino desde que su madre murió lo que le dificulta en extremo relacionarse con el sexo opuesto." ¿Quieres que siga enunciando aspectos de tu expediente psicológico?

—¡Mejor guarda silencio, Miranda! O te irá mucho peor.

—No te temo, Hunter. Ni a tus estúpidos amiguitos. Conozco el reglamento de la RDF. Como civil estoy protegido contra los abusos de un militar. Se pudrirían en una celda conmigo.

—Nadie sabe que estás aquí, imbécil. Nadie extrañará la presencia de un traidor. —dijo Roy.

—Una vez traidor, dos veces traidor —Max y Tony declararon al mismo tiempo.

—Es una lástima que no te murieras cuando te perdiste, pilotito cagarrutas. Así a Nicté no la habrían agarrado de tu sustituto en los azotes.

Los cinco permanecieron en su sitio con semblante gélido.

—Alteré a distancia tus coordenadas y posición en cuanto te separaste de tu escuadrón para buscar nuestra guarida. ¿Cómo? Fue muy sencillo, por lo menos para mí que tengo carrera universitaria —lo barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo con desprecio—. Me valí del nuevo programa de la tacnet a la par de mi virus _Ulises_ después que escuché un alboroto de objetos rompiéndose en tu oficina. Intuí que el tercer anónimo cumplió su cometido. No sé realmente qué te ven las mujeres para que se enamoren de ti. ¿Qué les puede ofrecer un simple campesino jugando a héroe de guerra?

—¡MALDITO INFELIZ!

—Nadie te encontraría porque te envié directo al Golfo de México donde una súper tormenta eléctrica estaba por desatarse. La naturaleza se encargaría del resto. Al cumplirse el plazo para declararte Desaparecido en Acción, tendría chance de consolar a Nicté por tu desgraciada "pérdida" y, de paso, satisfacer el deseo de Kyle.

No sé quién o qué te protege, Hunter, pero me juré que te irías al infierno y así será —y le asestó un puñetazo en la barbilla. Gracias a sus reflejos, Rick Hunter esquivó el golpe para luego sujetar a su atacante por la camisa quien a su vez lo tenía agarrado por el cuello. Roy, los Sterling y Tony se alarmaron por la mirada asesina en los ojos de su compañero.

—No vales la pena para mancharme las manos con tu asquerosa sangre —lo aventó lejos de sí azotándolo contra el suelo—. ¡COBARDE! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarla sabiendo que la violarían?

—Kyle cambió de parecer al suplicarle que dejara de azotarla y optó por quemarla viva. Yo… yo… yo la defendería con mi vida —observó que algo brillaba en su mano. Lo reconoció—. ¿Por qué tienes la medalla de Nicté? Ella jamás se separa de ella.

Ni Rick ni los demás respondieron solamente bajaron la cabeza con pesar.

—¿La salvaron en el área natural, cierto? ¿Dónde está internada? —ese silencio le disgustó.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Necesito saber que está bien. La maldita culpa no me deja en paz.

—Y así te quedarás. Kyle…

—¿Kyle? ¿La inmoló después de todo?

Roy fue quien habló con gravedad.

—La apuñaló por la espalda después de quitarle el detonador de las minas antipersona con las que pretendía volarnos en pedazos —a Acosta le temblaban los labios, pues se quedó mudo—. Ella se arrojó por el acantilado junto con él para alejarlo de nosotros.

—No, están mintiendo.

—El cuchillo le cortó una arteria —a Max se le quebró la voz.

—Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron —Miriya abrazó a su esposo.

—¡No es cierto! Nicté Andrade es una militar entrenada. Se pudo quitar de encima un atacante como Kyle en minutos.

—Se desangró en mis brazos empapando mi ropa —la voz de Rick se escuchó con tono sombrío—. ¡ES TU CULPA, ASESINO!

Acosta se quedó petrificado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

—Mi Princesa. Nicté, no ¡Tú no! Yo debería ser el que esté muerto.

—Tú moriste para mí el día que terminaste nuestra relación.

Empujada por las Conejitas y Romanov, Nicté Andrade contemplaba a su expareja con indiferencia. Acosta no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¡Mi amor, estás viva!

—Cuando me uní a la RDF fue para protegerte, al igual que con los chicos —y levantó su índice para señalarlo—. Éste es el traidor.

Y las luces se encendieron. Ante él estaban de pie Gloval, Hayes y Grant. Lo que pensó era un celda era una bodega de sumistros.

—Tenemos el testimonio de la teniente Andrade. Únicamente nos faltaba su confirmación al señalarlo a usted como brazo ejecutor de la invasión de nuestros sistemas y segundo al mando de Lynn Kyle.

—¡No pueden juzgarme como militar! ¡Destruí mi expediente!

Lisa Hayes sonrió triunfante.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que podemos! —le mostró la copia impresa de sus papeles de ingreso a la RDF—. La próxima vez que quiera jugar al espía, asegúrese de eliminar todas las pruebas incriminatorias en su contra, "teniente Acosta".

—Y sabemos que alteraste tu ficha de refugiado del SDF-1 en nuestros archivos —Vanessa también le plantó una expresión de victoria— para hacerte de la identidad de un tipo de la morgue de tu ciudad el día que viajaste hacia acá, misma que usaste para esconderte de nosotros.

—Solicité tus papeles a la Región Autónoma de Latinoamérica y encontramos que falsificaste tu título universitario. Nunca presentaste el examen profesional —Romanov concluyó.

—¡Llévenselo! —ordenó Gloval.

—Todavía no, almirante —decretó Claudia con una mirada especial—. Falta que lo preparen para su traslado.

Con una seña, todos se retiraron a excepción de cuatro personas.

—Luces espantoso con esa barba, "Andy" —Sammy se acercó dulcemente tocándole el rostro.

—No deberías esconder tus cicatrices de acné, "Andy" —Kim se le unió.

Entre Vanessa y Miriya sacaron unos utensilios de una bolsa de tela.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Miriya con mucha curiosidad.

—La cara con las pinzas, mi querida amiga —enunció Vanessa.

—¡Aléjense, locas!

—¡Oh, no "Andy"! No pienses tan mal de nosotras. Te estamos haciendo un favor.

—¿Llegaste a ver _El Gran Juego de la Oca_ con Emilio Aragón? —le mostraron un tarro de cera para depilar.

—¿O _Gigoló por accidente_?

—Esto será mucho mejor. Más intenso —los ojos de las cuatro se encendieron.

¡Quítenle los pantalones y la ropa interior!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

**En el exterior de la base**

—Por fin se terminó —Claudia soltó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Están seguros? —Lisa y Nicté preguntaron con cierta duda.

—Sí, completamente. Miranda confesó todo. Toda la banda está tras las rejas.

—¿Qué pasará con Juan Miranda, Claudia?

—Es complicada su situación. Porque si bien cometió los delitos siendo militar, es un civil. Purgará una larga pena por espionaje, sabotaje, robo de identidad y terrorismo, junto con la tentativa de homicidio contra Rick, aunque tiene las atenuantes de aportar las pruebas de la culpabilidad de Kyle y ayudar a Nicté durante su cautiverio.

—Tanto talento desperdiciado por una deuda de honor y una tonta venganza —expresó Lisa con amargura.

—Lisa, Claudia, Nicté —Gloval anunció—. Miranda perdió el sentido de la vida y. desgraciadamente, lo llevó a tomar esta decisión de dañar para olvidarse de su sufrimiento. Quizá esta experiencia le enseñe algo.

—Por lo pronto, tú te enfocas en tu boda y tú en recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó Lisa a su mejor amiga y su cuñada.

—Lisa.

—¿Sí, Nicté?

—¿Me harías un favor?


	47. El legado

Al término del "singular" castigo a Juan Miranda, Miriya le entregó a su compañera del Bermellón el remedio meltran para borrar cicatrices. Un gel violeta sin olor alguno que al contacto con la piel se volvía transparente. Sería una verdadera prueba para la eficacia de dicha sustancia, pues el cuerpo de la piloto poseía gruesas líneas varios tonos más claras que el resto de su piel, signo de los azotes. Debía aplicárselo todas noches antes de dormir hasta que se cayeran.

La rutina de Nicté Andrade durante los siguientes días fue abrumadora. Despertarse a las 0500 para ir a la alberca con Tony Arce durante media hora sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. El agua tibia le facilitó mover poco a poco los músculos de sus piernas para poder comenzar adquirir fuerza nuevamente. Los ejercicios eran los mismos que el médico ordenara, además de otros que su hermano investigó por su cuenta. Al terminar, Trudi la llevaba de regreso a su barraca, momento cuando varios pilotos la saludaban deseándole una pronta recuperación.

En casa, desayunaba y se dedicaba a leer hasta el mediodía. Después, Trudi la acompañaba al parque donde, con cierto esfuerzo, daba algunos pasos apoyándose en la silla de ruedas. Al volver, ayudaba, dentro de sus posibilidades, a preparar la comida que compartían con las Conejitas. Al finalizar sus ejercicios de las tardes, Gertrude Herz, poseedora de antiguos conocimientos en remedios naturales heredados por sus abuelas, le aplicaba masajes con una mezcla de aceites esenciales para ayudarle a desinflamar sus tobillos. En cuanto a su mano izquierda, el pequeño regalo de Rick Hunter le hizo las tardes muy entretenidas.

Un día, tocaron a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, enfermera Herz.

—¡Oh, mayor Focker! Buenas tardes. No lo esperábamos. ¿Gusta pasar?

—Gracias. ¿Dónde está la explosiva piloto del Bermellón 4?

Una voz desde el comedor se escuchó.

—¿A quién llamas explosiva piloto, Focker?

—Hola, cuñadita. Me imagino que ya has de estar harta de esa chatarra —señalando la silla de ruedas.

—Si me estás motivando para que camine, vas a conseguirlo. Y en cuanto te alcance, ya verás.

—Ya, Nicté —llegó Trudi—. Herr mayor tiene razón. Escucha a tu cuerpo. No hay prisa.

—Quiero estar bien para la boda —resopló con fastidio.

—Y ahí estarás. Ya me dijo Claudia que eres la fotógrafa oficial.

—Sí y daré lo mejor de mí.

—Con eso tengo —viendo hacia la caja de galletas danesa de mantequilla que traía—. ¡Qué descortesía! Son para ti.

—Gracias —aceptando el regalo—. Siéntate, ¿gustas algo de tomar?

—Así estoy bien. Muy amable. Vine a charlar un poco contigo. Espero no interrumpir algo.

—Estaba con la terapia que me hizo Rick.

Roy se quedó estupefacto. Desconocía que su hermanito supiera de esos temas. Al notar su cara de estupefacción, Nicté le pidió que la acompañara al comedor. Ahí, le mostró las singulares piezas blancas de forma extraña. El líder Skull las examinó detenidamente, bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, cachorro.

—¿De qué hablas? —Nicté no entendió aquel comportamiento.

—Rick practica el aeromodelismo desde los seis años. Tiene un talento innato para reproducir de memoria cualquier aeronave. Primero, dibuja el modelo pieza por pieza y luego lo pasa a la madera. Al inicio, Pops y yo los cortábamos para que él los pintara y ensamblara. Los vendíamos al término de nuestros actos. Cuando cumplió diez años, le enseñamos a usar las herramientas —echó hacia atrás la cabeza con nostalgia—. Meses después, me enlisté para la Guerra Mundial. El día que nos despedimos me regaló una copia de mi aeroplano amarillo con la Jolly Roger en la cola. Para mí es un amuleto, pues gracias a ese avioncito pude mantenerme algo cuerdo en los días de mayor desolación en batalla. Lo tengo en mi oficina.

—¿Entonces no es un rompecabezas? —cuestionó con bastante incredulidad.

Roy rompió a reír.

—No, mujer. Te digo que es un avión. Es más debe traer su instructivo.

—El mío no. ¿Lo habrá olvidado?

—Lo dudo mucho —manifestó extrañado—. ¿Y has hecho algún progreso?

—No —murmuró con amargura—, aunque me ha hecho la semana muy tranquila.

—Si gustas, puedo echarte una mano.

—¡Así no tiene chiste, Roy!

—Yo sé que quieres armarlo tú solita. Te daré una pista. La clave está en esta pieza —tomó la más alargada—. El resto corre de tu cuenta. Es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias. Oye y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Del día de tu rescate. Hay algo que me tiene demasiado inquieto. ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con "Lamento desobedecer, mayor Focker"?

Nicté Andrade respiró hondo.

—Después de la prueba de vuelo me ordenaste que jamás me volviera a aventar con los motores apagados, ¿correcto?

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo otro?

—Kyle estaba ebrio —Roy le puso atención—.Tenía que distraerlo para golpearlo y que su borrachera lo mandara directo al fondo del acantilado. Por esa razón te pedí disculpas antes de lo que haría. Desgraciadamente, tuve un errorcito de cálculo. Usé las pocas fuerzas que tenía para golpearlo, pero no fueron suficientes para que se cayera. Mi útimo recurso fue recular y me llevó consigo al fondo.

—¿Quieres decir que jamás tuviste intenciones de suicidarte?

—Reconozco que sí cometí un acto suicida, pero no para morir porque la vida apesta o cosas así, sino para alejar a Kyle de ustedes. ¿De dónde sacaste que quisiera matarme?

El piloto rubio se pasó la mano por la cara.

—La frase me dejó muy confundido. Es todo. Lamento si lo malinterpretaste.

—Descuida. Para serte franca pensé que tal vez moriría apuñalada en el pecho al cometer tan loca hazaña. Y lo más remoto fue tal vez me quedaría colgando de la orilla.

Roy suspiró aliviado.

—¡Y lo dices como si nada! En fin, no te quito más el tiempo con tu terapia —se levantó.

—Roy, gracias.

—¿De qué, nena?

—Por la plática que tuvimos en la cafetería esa mañana.

—Para eso está la familia. Vuelve pronto porque los chicos del extinto grupo de reconocimiento no dejan de preguntar por ti.

La chica sonrió.

—Ya tengo ganas de estar en servicio.

—Tiempo hay. Nada más primero prepárate y luego corre.

—Está bien. Cuídate y buenas noches. Saluda a Claus de mi parte.

—Buenas noches. Le daré tu recado.

Después de su cena, la piloto del Bermellón se dispuso armar el singular objeto. Estudió a conciencia la pieza que le indicara Roy. Posteriormente, acomodó las piezas pares alrededor de aquella. Las que eran únicas, en la punta. Sonrió. Ya sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar y se puso manos a la obra. Tardó algunos minutos en ver el resultado. Por último, le quitó el papel contact.

—¡Oh, Rick!

Se llevó las manos a la boca gratamente sorprendida. Tanto lo estaba que no escuchó inmediatamente el teléfono. Trudi contestó.

—Nicté, te llaman.

—Gracias, Trudi. Eres un amor —con el auricular en su oreja—. Andrade.

—Buenas noches, teniente.

—¡Lisa! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. Ya está listo lo que me pediste. A las 0800.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

—Claudia y yo también iremos.

—Muy bien. Las esperamos.

—Hasta mañana. Sean puntuales, ¿eh?

—Comprendido, mi capitana. Buenas noches.

Después de colgar, envío a Tony un SMS. Debía madrugar para prepararse para un día emocionante.

**Día siguiente. 0800. Aeropuerto de Nueva Macross**

Gracias a las argucias de Lisa, el día libre de Roy, Rick y los Sterling coincidió. Un detalle que le llamó poderosamente la atención al cuarteto. Llegaron 15 minutos antes de la hora estipulada.

—Díganme que no es otra misión sorpresa como acostumbra Lisa. Quería pasar el día con Nicté. ¡Maldición! —declaró Rick con enojo.

—¿Crees que soy de piedra, cachorro? También quería estar con Claudia disfrutando nuestros últimos días de solteros.

—¿Exactamente qué dice el memo de Lisa, cariño? —atinó a preguntar Max.

—"Estar a las 0800 en el aeropuerto de Nueva Macross, hangar 32, vestidos de civil" —releyó por tercera ocasión el papel que llevaba doblado en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

De pronto, vislumbraron dos siluetas de entre la débil neblina. Ambos con lentes tipo aviador y chamarras de piel negra. En cuanto los tuvieron más cerca reconocieron a Tony y Nicté, en su silla de ruedas.

—Hola, ¿a ustedes también los citó Lisa? —el chico de lentes habló primero.

El viento agitó sus cabelleras y la bufanda blanca, regalo de los Lynn, que Nicté llevaba atada en la cabeza a manera de diadema.

—Yo le pedí que los citara aquí —Nicté Andrade plegó sus lentes para guardarlos dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra. Tony la imitó atorándolos en su polo blanca y colocándose en posición de descanso—. Lo sucedido en estas semanas me mostró su calidad humana. Ustedes fueron en mi auxilio, aun sabiendo que igual podrían no hallarme. Sin embargo, lo hicieron. Y también me llevaron al hospital, evitando así que muriera desangrada.

Quiero expresarles mi más profundo agradecimiento.

—Cuñadita, no necesitas darnos una medalla ni otra cosa. Lo hicimos porque te queremos.

—Por eso mismo, Roy. Porque los quiero. Tony me recordó una plática que tuvimos hace meses. Y llegó el momento de volverlo realidad.

Los cuatro se vieron entre sí.

—Ustedes, los Cuatro Fantásticos, son los mejores pilotos de toda la RDF, razón por la que los escogieron para ser mis rivales en la prueba de vuelo del VT/f. Horas después, los cinco nos batimos contra los zentraedis rebeldes.

—Ese día lo tengo grabado con fuego en mi memoria —indicó Rick.

—He decidido enseñarles el vuelo a ciegas. Estoy segura que a mis abuelos les agradará tener a más que compartan su secreto.

—¿Alguien además de ti sabe esta técnica? —cuestionó Roy.

—Por supuesto, ¿verdad, Tony?

El boricua sonrió.

—¿Tú también te lesionaste los ojos?

—Tanto así, no, Hunter. Algo parecido —los cinco le pusieron mucha tención a su relato—. Sucede que Nicté me pidió que la ayudara para su ingreso al curso Hayes de asimilación de pilotos civiles. Cada uno iba en su respectiva avioneta. Era el último día de prácticas cuando una nube de insectos apareció de la nada envolviéndome. Tanto el parabrisas, como las ventanas laterales quedaron completamente sucios. Usé los limpiaparabrisas, pero se descompusieron por el esfuerzo excesivo.

Temí que moriría estrellándome en algún cerro. Me comuniqué con Nic explicándole la situación. Inmediatamente, me dijo qué hacer. Al principio, no me creí lo que sucedía. Una vez en tierra, le insistí hasta el hartazgo que me enseñara la técnica del vuelo a ciegas. Ella no estaba muy convencida, pues para nada quería que ese saber fuera banalizado. Para hacerles corta la historia, terminó cediendo.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —externó Miriya.

La piloto mexicana volteó su cabeza al oír que el hangar se abrió. Ante ellos estaban dos avionetas Cessna 150, una en rojo con esquema amarillo y la otra blanca con esquema verde. Ambas pertenecientes a la Academia Militar de Monumento. Lisa y Claudia salieron detrás de ellas.

—Somos un equipo, somos familia. ¿Hay una razón mejor? —a Tony—. Todo listo, hermano.

Lisa y Claudia, también en ropa civil, se acercaron a ella.

—No te preocupes, Claus. Roy regresará intacto para que se casen.

—Confío en ti. Y gracias por permitirnos participar.

—Soy yo la que les agradece por facilitarme los medios. Lisa, te admiro mucho por tu dedicación y tu don de mando.

—Nada que agradecer. Los dejamos.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron con rumbo desconocido. Tony se encargó de dar la introducción al singular "curso". Los cuatro pilotos pusieron toda su atención.

—A partir de que estemos en el aire, usarán todas sus habilidades como pilotos para dejarse guiar o para ser guía. En algún momento, cuando desempeñen estos roles —enfatizó— tendrán miedo, habrá muchas dudas, lo cual es perfectamente normal. Lo importante aquí es el compromiso que se adquiere en esta técnica. Por una parte, el invidente debe ceder totalmente su confianza en su guía. Por otra, el guía corre el riesgo de que si el invidente cae en pánico debido a su falta de tacto, lo arrastre consigo a una muerte segura.

Nicté continuó la exposición.

—Que un piloto se quede ciego debido a un disparo es una posibilidad de una en un millón. La nube de insectos es más probable que suceda. Lo que hice allá arriba tanto con Tony como con Rick fue ayudarlos a mantenerse alertas para poner de su parte durante la maniobra, evitando que el miedo nublara su juicio.

Éste es el plan. Daremos algunas vueltas para que conozcan la maniobra. Primero, Max fungirá como invidente y Roy, el guía. Miriya y Rick serán los siguientes. Posteriormente, tendremos un receso de una hora para almorzar. En la siguiente etapa se invertirán los papeles. Listos o no, adelante.

Muy bien, chicos. Hora de comenzar. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Max y Miriya a la avioneta roja conmigo.

—Nosotros, a la blanca —Tony señaló a Rick y Roy.

Los cuatro pilotos se mostraron sumamente emocionados y honrados con tal clase. Darían su mayor esfuerzo para agradecer tal dignidad.

Tony ayudó a Nicté a sentarse detrás de los asientos del piloto y copiloto mismos que los Sterling usarían, respectivamente. Las dos avionetas se dispusieron a despegar.

—Torre de control, Barracuda solicita permiso para despegar —Tony habló por el intercomunicador de diadema. Sonrió al obtener la respuesta y se elevó.

—Aquí Jaguar Negro —Nicté se dirigió al controlador—, permiso para despegar.

En minutos, las dos avionetas se encontraban en el aire. Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de Nueva Macross y sus alrededores. Los alumnos debían observar detenidamente sus tableros para familiarizarse con la ubicación de las distintas palancas y botones. Así estuvieron hasta que los instructores consideraron que estaban listos.

—Jaguar Negro a Barracuda.

—Te copio.

—Inicia fase 1. Procedo a ceguera —a la meltran—. Miri, toma los controles en lo que preparo a Max.

Con gran dificultad, Max se despojó de sus anteojos para que Nicté pudiera cubrirle los ojos con un antifaz completamente negro y ceñido al rostro.

—¿Qué tengo en la mano derecha? ¿Cruz o cuernos?—la mano de Nicté solamente estaba abierta delante del segundo al mando del escuadrón Bermellón.

—¡No veo nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! —de más está decir lo nervioso que estaba el chico de cabello azul. Una cosa era perder sus lentes por unos minutos y otra estar completamente ciego.

—Listo el murciélago —habló por el intercomunicador con Tony y después se dirigió a su compañero—. Estoy aquí, Max. Miri te pondrá la diadema intercomunicadora para escuchar a Roy, ¿de acuerdo? —Sterling asintió, sudando frío. Luego les ordenó a ambos tripulantes—. Escuchen bien. Max, la palanca de control la tienes en frente de ti. A la cuenta de tres, Miriya retirará sus manos para dejarte los mandos, ¿comprendido?

—Sí —con voz titubeante.

—Lo harás muy bien.

**En Barracuda**

—En estos momentos, Gran Cacique, Max se está preparando. Tu labor consistirá en indicarle qué palanca o botón mover y dónde se encuentra, así como darle instrucciones de dar vuelta, elevarse, descender y el procedimiento de aterrizaje. Utiliza las posiciones del reloj para decirle a tu compañero dónde está cada instrumento.

Procura que tus instrucciones sean sencillas, claras y concisas. Que tu tono de voz sea sereno, firme y ecuánime. Todo movimiento que hagas o dejes de hacer, comunícaselo a Max en todo momento. Una última recomendación, hazle saber que estás con él. Toca su ala de forma suave con la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, Arce —Roy resopló con fuerza—. ¡Hagámoslo!

—Estamos listos, Barracuda —se dejó escuchar Nicté Andrade.

—Listos, Jaguar —confirmó Tony.

—Una, dos, tres —en ambos aviones se dio la misma cuenta.

La sincronización entre el piloto terrestre y la meltrandi era absoluta. Jamás el aparato se sacudió en cuanto se hizo el cambio de piloto. Por instinto, Max llevaba la avioneta equilibrada siempre hacia el frente. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó la voz de Roy Focker.

—¿Me escuchas, Max?

—Perfectamente, mayor Focker.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Le mentiría si contestara que estoy tranquilo.

—Estaremos bien. Tocaré tu ala con la mía. Tal vez sientas un pequeño golpe.

Y Roy ejecutó el ligero toque. Max sabía que él estaba afuera.

—En lo que volvemos a la base, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo divertido del viejo Ben Dixon?

—¿Algo divertido, mayor? Ben era la diversión andando.

Tony le pasó a Roy una nota:

"Procura realizar preguntas abiertas para que la otra persona de explaye. Pídele detalles. Evita que se quede callado. Si sientes que te pones demasiado nervioso o confundido por carecer de tema, respira profundo expandiendo el abdomen al inspirar y contrayéndolo todo al exhalar."

Roy asintió con la cabeza la sugerencia. Fue cuando Nicté Andrade habló con ambos.

—Necesito que sientan sus máquinas. Ellas son una extensión suya. Muy bien, continuemos.

—Divertido de una gran locura. Tú sabes, la gran especialidad de Ben.

Max comenzó a sonreír. Miriya y Nicté por su lado y Rick y Tony por el otro ponían atención a la charla.

—El día que usted nos informó de que Ben y yo formaríamos parte del escuadrón Bermellón al mando del recién nombrado teniente Hunter, fuimos a celebrar nuestros nombramientos a uno de tantos bares de Macross. Habíamos empezado con cervezas.

—He de suponer que fue cerveza oscura, la clara perdía su sabor al cabo de unos días.

—Pedimos una de cada una. Ben estaba eufórico. En cuanto me di cuenta, ya estaba bebiendo whisky como si fuera agua.

—Tenía mucho aguante ese loco.

—Sí, bastante. Se puso tan ebrio que al escuchar _You can leave you hat on _se puso a bailar en la barra de una manera tan sexy que las chicas le lanzaban sus sostenes. Después, no sé si fue la borrachera o la adrenalina, hizo striptease. El elástico de sus bóxer se lo llenaron con varios billetes.

Rick, Tony, Nicté y Miriya se reían por lo bajo de imaginarse semejante escena.

Roy tuvo que respirar profundo para contenerse la carcajada que estaba por estallar en su boca. Bien sabía que Dixon era un amante de las fiestas, pero jamás lo vio en ese plan de rey de la fiesta por lo alto.

—Lo bueno que jamás nos pescó la policía militar. Ben se volvió la sensación cada que íbamos y ya no pagábamos los tragos. Una verdadera celebridad.

—¿Y qué fue lo malo?

—La resaca monumental del día siguiente. Se pasó casi medio día con la cabeza metida en el inodoro jurando que no lo volvería hacer hasta el fin de semana siguiente. _Extraño tus bromas y tu buen humor, amigo. Espero volver a verte algún día._

—Max, te informo que estamos por aterrizar. Me separaré de ti para que inicies el descenso.

—Por favor, mayor. No me deje solo.

—Estoy detrás de ti, Sterling.

Roy Focker le indicó con voz calma y serena los botones y palancas a mover, vigilando desde la distancia su ejecución y animando a su subalterno con un "Bien hecho" cada que hacía los movimientos. Fue entonces que se comunicó a la torre de control.

—Barracuda, a torre de control, solicito permiso de aterrizaje.

—Aquí Torre, pista 2 está despejada.

El asombro al escuchar aquella voz invadió al líder Skull.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué demonio haces ahí?

—¿Pensaban que se divertirían solos? Claudia y yo también quisimos participar.

—En ese caso —a Max—. Sterling, estamos en la pista 2. Prepárate.

El peliazul exhaló fuerte y enfocó sus otros sentidos para llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Focker.

—Lleva tranquilo a tu bebé. ¡Vamos, viejo!

Maximilian Sterling aterrizó suave, como si fuera una pluma. En cuanto oyó que podía detenerse, se quitó la venda de los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Eres un genio, mi amor! —Miriya lo cubrió de besos.

—Toma —Nicté Andrade le entregó sus anteojos que presuroso se puso—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Necesito bajar —con ansiedad abrió la puerta de la avioneta y caminó a cierta distancia donde gritó a todo pulmón hasta sacar toda aquella mezcla de emociones—. ¡WAU!

La otra avioneta descendió y Max ya recobraba su acostumbrado temple. Se prepararon para la siguiente pareja. Después de observar a sus compañeros, Miriya y Rick creyeron que sería muy fácil. Pues se equivocaron. A la guerrera meltran le costó mucho entregar su confianza a su líder, pese a que lo conocía y era su amigo, ya que sus instintos de guerra le decían que debía intervenir. En el caso de Rick Hunter fue más su falta de pericia para platicar, demostrada en su característico "abrir la boca de más".

—¡No te voy a permitir que digas eso de mi Max, Hunter! —rugió Miriya con furia.

—Pues acéptalo, Max es pésimo jugando al béisbol.

Tony Arce y Nicté Andrade tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que el ejercicio terminara en un grave accidente aéreo.

—Miri, ¡vamos, respira! Es una charla, no una batalla.

—No soporto que digan cosas malas de Max, así sean verdad.

**En Barracuda**

—Hunter, ¿escuchaste cuando di la instrucción de que el guía debe permanecer tranquilo y alerta para inspirar confianza en el invidente? —Tony lo puso de frente a él.

—Sí, lo hice. Yo nada más quise hablar de béisbol con Mir. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Meterte directamente con Max sabes que es un problema. Un momento —entró señal de radio y la tomó—. Muy bien. Ya va —a Rick—. Te llaman de la otra avioneta.

—Si es Mir, de seguro quiere pelea —tomando la comunicación—. Aquí, Barracuda.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabas dispuesto aprender —Nicté Andrade estaba del otro lado.

—Y lo estoy. Es sólo que Miriya está a la defensiva.

—Llegan a darse casos así. Te haré unas preguntas, solamente responde sí o no. ¿Hay dudas?

—Sí. _Demasiadas._

—¿Sobre Miriya?

—No.

—¿Sobre ti?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene que ver con tus capacidades de volar?

—No.

—_Al menos no es eso_. ¿Puedes decir qué es?

—¿Cómo le hago preguntas a una meltrandi sobre béisbol sin que me arranque la cabeza? Me está costando mucho.

Fue cuando Nicté le pidió que Tony se pusiera al habla. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos dijeron al unísono.

—¡Vuelta especial!

La vuelta especial consistía en un periodo de tiempo específico para que tanto el guía como el invidente, al tener líos con la comunicación, realizaran ejercicios de respiración para encontrar su centro.

—El miedo te sale por la boca, pana —Tony habló con Rick en lo que Roy pilotaba—. Es necesario que te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a respirar.

—¿Respirar?

—Recuerda cuando duermes de forma tranquila, ¿qué hace tu cuerpo?

—Mi vientre sube y baja.

—¿Qué sensación tienes?

—Me siento muy relajado.

—Pues exactamente haremos lo mismo. Necesitamos que respires de la siguiente manera: inhala profundamente expandiendo tu abdomen y al exhalar, contráelo. Tu voz sonará cada vez más tranquila y dejarás de exaltarte con facilidad.

Cuando sentimos ira, por lo general, dejamos de respirar. En el caso del miedo, es una respiración muy exagerada, diría que apenas si nos llega oxígeno al cerebro. Vamos a hacerla juntos.

**En Jaguar Negro**

Max iba detrás de los controles, mientras, Mir y Nicté sostenían una conversación.

—Cierra los ojos, Miri. Céntrate en tu respiración. Observa cómo se expande tu vientre y se hace pequeño cuando sacas el aire. Es igual que cuando duermes.

Miriya y Rick, cada uno por su lado, realizaron el ejercicio. Poco a poco consiguieron tranquilizarse. Al abrir los ojos, descubrieron que se sentían más enfocados. La meltrandi, reconoció plenamente que temía una traición de otros micronianos, pues únicamente confiaba en Max al 101%.

**Al cabo de 15 minutos**

—Te haré unas preguntas, Miri. Responde con la mayor honestidad. ¿Confías en Rick como líder del Bermellón?

—Sí.

—¿Confías en qué hará lo necesario para llevarte sana y salva a tierra?

—Es un buen piloto, pero ¿y si me abandona?

—Lo que sientes es recelo. Tus instintos te protegen. No es fácil depositar tu vida en manos de otra persona. ¿Realmente Rick te abandonaría si estuvieras en problemas?

—A Rick lo conozco de sobra y sé que es una buena persona y un excelente líder —manifestó con mucha seguridad—. No me es fácil depender de otro.

—Sigue respirando. Max, déjale los controles. Veré como van allá. Barracuda, ¿me escuchas?

—Fuerte y claro.

—¿Cómo están?

—Diría que está listo. ¿Todo bien con ustedes?

—Afirmativo.

Finalmente, ambos pilotos retomaron sus lugares. Antes de iniciar, Tony le mostró una nota a Rick.

"Recuerda el tono de voz que Nicté usó contigo en aquella ocasión. Si percibes que el miedo se apodera de ti, respira como te enseñé." El capitán Hunter asintió tomando con decisión la palanca de control y colocándose la diadema intercomunicadora.

Al instante que Miriya vio todo negro, producto de la venda sobre sus ojos, se tensó y retomó sus ejercicios de respiración.

—¿Mir, estás ahí?

—Sí, te escucho, Rick.

—Siento lo de hace rato. De sobra sabes que mi fuerte no es platicar.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Me preguntaba en todo este tiempo que has convivido con nosotros, ¿qué te hace feliz?

—Mi familia. La expresión de Dana cuando le jala el cabello a mi Max. ¡Son únicos! Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi arrullarla y cantarle de una manera tan suave que se me salieron las lágrimas. Nunca había sentido algo tan bonito.

—De seguro fue una escena para tomarle una foto. Supongo que hay otros momentos felices.

—Por supuesto, nuestro primer beso en el parque, cuando me pusieron a Dana en brazos luego de nacer. Aunque diría que lo máximo fue cuando hicimos el amor. Me encantó abalanzarme sobre él y cabalgarlo. Nos pusimos a gritar como locos.

En cuanto Rick y Max escucharon lo referente a ese tema, los colores se les subieron al rostro.

—De verdad no entiendo que se avergüencen de la sexualidad. Es algo natural, ¿entonces de qué se sonrojan? —la meltran habló con resolución.

Tras superar su pequeño "inconveniente" comunicativo, Miriya, guiada por Rick, consiguió otro exitoso aterrizaje.

—¿Cómo se sienten después de esta primera etapa? —preguntó la teniente Andrade.

—Como después de bajar a montaña rusa —Max volteó hacia Miriya, todavía rojo como rábano.

—No se compara a una batalla. ¡Es muy emocionante! —afirmó la guerrera.

**En Barracuda**

—Bien podría decirse que es un truco del circo aéreo. Como cuando te subiste en las alas del SE-5A y te pasabas al Fokker, Rick —Roy externó su parecer—. Les soy franco, esto es mucho más extremo. Que el guía esté sereno es una completa locura.

—Confianza absoluta en ti y en el otro —el líder Bermellón sentenció

—Ambos deben permanecer tranquilos, Gran Cacique. Observaron que conque uno se altere, la maniobra fracasa. El propósito de una charla entre ambos es hacer al miedo algo más manejable. La mente en estado irracional es igual a un caballo desbocado: absolutamente sorda y ciega al verse afectada por la emoción. La primera vez que me taparon los ojos al aprender esta maniobra pensé "Me voy a matar". Me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo.

Una voz se escuchó en el altavoz.

—¡Vamos a descansar! —expresó Nicté Andrade

—Sí, por favor —clamó Roy—. Fue demasiado intenso y eso que solamente vi.

Entre Max y Miriya bajaron a Nicté de la avioneta y la llevaron a horcajadas, mientras que Claudia y Lisa ya los esperaban con el almuerzo y la silla de ruedas en la entrada del hangar 32.

—¡Ah, lo necesitaba! —Rick le dio un gran trago al jugo de uva.

—Ya vuelvo asentir las tripas en su sitio —Roy devoraba los emparedados que Claudia le preparó especialmente.

—¿Tanto se espantaron? —Lisa observó las reacciones de los cuatro alumnos con sumo interés.

—Se los pongo de esta manera, ni cuando me enseñaron acrobacias aéreas para el Festival de la Nostalgia sentí el estómago hecho nudo —tras darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Ahora entiendo por qué caíste de rodillas llorando al abrazarte cuando bajaste del VT/f, Ángel.

—¿De qué hablas, Max? —Rick no conocía esa parte de la historia. Los demás también se mostraron genuinamente interesados

—Pues —la piloto mexicana levantó la vista al cielo—, ese día se me juntaron muchas emociones. La alegría de volver a volar un varitech y tener batallas aéreas después de un año. Dudas sobre el resultado de la prueba, el asombro de enfrentarme a ustedes como contrincantes, súmenle el altercado contra los zentraedis, lo de los ojos de Rick, mantenerme con la mente despejada durante la maniobra para ayudarlo, Además, el vuelo a ciegas nunca lo había hecho en una situación bélica. ¿Cómo querían que estuviera?

—Fuiste muy valiente, hermanita.

—Además, jamás estuve sola —señaló al cielo—. Tuve mucha ayuda.

—Estuviste en estado de shock. Supe que Hopkins te ayudó a llegar a tu barraca —añadió Claudia.

—Me pidió quedarme con él, pero no quise. Necesitaba estar sola. La capota estrellada del Bermellón 1 me dejó muy impresionada.

—¿Cuál fue el primer pensamiento en cuanto descendiste? —preguntó Roy.

—Al ver a Hopkins, le pregunté por Rick —dirigió la vista hacia él—. Me informó que iba camino al hospital. Realmente, no sé ni cómo bajé del varitech. Fue hasta que sentí el abrazo de Max que reaccioné.

—Y desde ese momento nuestras vidas se unieron —mencionó Roy.

—Esperamos que vuelvas pronto —manifestó Miriya.

—Tengan por seguro que sí —le guiñó discretamente a Tony y checó su reloj—. ¡Se acabó el descanso, jóvenes! Hay que seguir.

Las avionetas despegaron. Iniciaba la fase dos. En esta ocasión, los roles desempeñados por los alumnos se invertirían. Max y Miriya guiarían, mientras Roy y Rick tendrían los ojos vendados.

**En Jaguar Negro**

—Bien, Max. Es tu turno. Concéntrate en tus palabras a la hora de darle las indicaciones a Roy. Que sean lo más claras para que las entienda. ¿Listo?

Max dio un hondo suspiro.

—¡Hecho! —a Roy Focker—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, mayor? Estoy a su costado derecho.

—Te sentí, Max. ¡Demonios! No sé si tengo ganas de reír o gritar. Me tranquiliza saber que estás aquí.

—Todo saldrá bien, mayor Focker. Es el mejor piloto que he conocido y es un honor servir bajo sus órdenes. En lo que tocamos tierra, por qué no me cuenta algo sobre la boda.

—¡Ya no aguanto ni un minuto más lejos de Claudia! Es tan maravillosa. Comprensiva y firme de carácter. Cada minuto que estoy con ella, le agradezco a Dios haberla conocido. Estoy ansioso. Sueño con cargarla para entrar a nuestra casa.

Y así continuó el líder Skull enumerando las múltiples razones para que la boda fuera esa misma noche. Sin esperarlo, Max le avisó que estaban cerca de las pistas y que alistara el aterrizaje. Roy sintió cierto nervio al principio, pero pudo superarlo gracias a su autoconfianza y la que depositó en su subalterno. Fue un aterrizaje limpio

Sin embargo a saber que su turno era el siguiente, Rick se puso bastante nervioso y revivió aquella experiencia tan intensa de su accidente visual. Tony lo sintió temblar en cuanto le puso la venda sobre los ojos y de inmediato tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Rick, ahora es diferente. Estás aquí por voluntad. Es un ejercicio. No estás bajo fuego ni hay enemigos en un radio cercano. Tampoco estás solo —apoyó su mano en su hombro para darle confianza—. Respira —el líder Bermellón así lo hizo en lo que le daban la señal.

**En Jaguar Negro**

—Miri, te toca dar las instrucciones. Toma en cuenta la experiencia que viviste hace unas horas para aplicarla en este momento. Voz tranquila, ecuánime y clara. Si te alteras por alguna razón, ya sabes qué hacer. Suerte —afirmó Nicté.

Así inició el ejercicio.

—Hola, Rick. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Pues me alegra que esta vez no haya dolor ni sangre.

—Estoy a un lado tuyo. Me sentirás —dando el toquecito en el ala.

—Sí, ya te noté.

—Desde que te conozco nunca te he preguntado cuándo nació tu amor por volar.

Automáticamente, Rick Hunter se relajó.

—Cuando vi volar juntos a Pops y Roy. Fue magia. Me encantaba correr por el campo lleno de flores amarillas detrás del biplano de Roy. Y finalmente llegó mi gran día.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con tu "gran día"? —a Miriya le estaba gustando la historia, pues en todo lo que conocía a Rick jamás lo había escuchado hablar con tanto entusiasmo y pasión.

—Mi primer vuelo. ¡El día más sensacional de mi vida! Antes de subir, ya había practicado varias veces bajo la vigilancia de mi padre cada uno de los procedimientos de ascenso y descenso. La noche anterior apenas si pude conciliar el sueño de las emocionado que estaba —la piel se le enchinó—. Pops me vio tan inquieto que me pidió descansar mucho, pues de otra manera no estaría listo para lo que Roy pudiera enseñarme. A la mañana siguiente, una caja de carón me esperaba junto con mi desayuno.

—¿Qué tenía la caja?

—Ni te imaginas. Mi primer traje de vuelo, una bufanda banca y mis lentes protectores. Comí de prisa porque ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más la espera. En cuanto Pops dijo: "Es hora". Corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Ahí estaba yo, enfundado en un traje gris claro con mis lentes sobre la cabeza y la bufanda al cuello. Sentí que me había sacado la lotería.

Llegamos a la pista, Roy despegó primero y me dijo que lo alcanzara. Así lo hice. Puse cada parte de mí en esa clase. Percibir el viento en la cara, el azul de cielo y el brillo del sol. ¡Dios! Fue todo tan perfecto. Es cierto que cometí algunos errores, pero nada importaba. Cumplí mi sueño de volar y así continua hasta hoy.

A Roy Focker se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. _Eres un gran chico, Rick. Me alegra tanto que por fin hayas encontrado tu camino. Estoy orgulloso de ti como también lo estaría Pops y mamá Joyce._

Miriya le informó que estaba por aterrizar. El líder Bermellón realizó los procedimientos y se pusó en la pista casi con la misma suavidad que Max. Claudia y Lisa ya los esperaban. El ocaso comenzó a pintar el cielo con sus característicos colores. De inmediato, Tony corrió con la silla de ruedas hacia la otra avioneta para ayudar a su hermana. Se reunieron en el hangar para narrarles todas su experiencias.

—Así terminamos con nuestro curso intensivo del vuelo a ciegas —el tono de Tony les recordó mucho a la voz de los cursos en línea lo que les provocó risa.

—Una última recomendación —Nicté lo vio con gran seriedad—. Lo dicho durante estos ejercicios se queda ahí —y se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Tú escuchaste algo de bailes de strip en bares, novios ansiosos por una boda, aventuras en el aire o lunas de miel espaciales?

—No —el boricua le sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Y ti, Nic?

—Tampoco.

—Nada más por curiosidad —preguntó Miriya—. ¿De qué hablaron ustedes en aquella ocasión de la práctica de vuelo?

Por única respuesta, Nicté Andrade comenzó a reírse discretamente.

—Cuando empecé la charla… le comenté que me sonaba a… la confesión antes de morir —Tony se le unió y al poco tiempo, estallaron en carcajadas causando desconcierto en los piloto, Lisa y Claudia.

—Y… este tarado… —la teniente Andrade se tomó del estómago. Tanto ella como Tony ya lloraban de tanta risa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Lisa se moría de curiosidad.

—Se puso a cantar.

—¿QUÉ?

Los latinoamericanos recuperaron después de unos minutos.

—La mente no me dio para contestarle ninguna pregunta. Pasó así nada más. Y también tú te pusiste a cantar. No lo niegues.

—¿Y recuerdan qué canción fue? —Claudia tomó la palabra.

Mirándose de manera cómplice, Tony pateó el piso rítmicamente, Nicté lo hizo golpeando el descansabrazos de la silla. De repente, los demás reconocieron la tonada.

—¡_We will rock you_! —exclamaron con sorpresa.

—El de la torre de control nos comentó que más que cantos parecía que a un pobre animal lo estaban estrangulando —Tony se llevó las manos a la nuca con expresión de pena.

—¿Desafinado tú, mi amor? —Lisa no podía creerlo.

—Fue el miedo de morir. Al bajar, nos estuvimos riendo hasta que nos dolió la panza —añadió la piloto mexicana.

—Entonces ¿también se puede cantar?

—Sí, casi siempre así lo hago.

—¿Y si no se sabe la canción?

—Chíflenla o enséñensela al otro. El caso es que el miedo no tenga ninguna oportunidad de alterar la mente de ambos.

Max se adelantó.

—A nombre de mis compañeros muchas gracias a ti y Tony por toda esta aventura. Y también tomamos el compromiso a honrar este saber y pasarlo únicamente a las personas más dignas.

Miriya, Roy y Rick asintieron y los cuatro les hicieron el saludo militar.

El día terminó después de comer en uno de los muchos restaurantes del aeropuerto. Antes de despedirse, Tony llamó a Lisa aparte.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme, mi bravo pirata?

—Hay algo que necesito compartirte. Es una sorpresa.

—¿Hijos regados por el mundo? ¿Estás casado? ¿Mataste a alguien?

Tony parpadeó varias veces desconcertado.

—No a esas tres ni a las que ya has de estar imaginando.

—¿Entonces?

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo.

Lisa se quedó como piedra ante aquellas palabras.

**Hangar 32**

Todos volvieron por sus cosas. Tony le besó la mano a Lisa.

—¡Espérame! No tardo —y corrió al interior del hangar.

De pronto, escucharon un potente rugido que los sacó de su concentración de la plática.

—¡Miren ahí! —gritó Claudia para hacerse escuchar.

Lisa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran sonrisa. Era Tony a bordo de su Harley Davison, vistiendo su característica chamarra de piel y sus lentes negros. Se detuvo a un lado de ella y le tendió un casco. Sin pensarlo más, la capitana Hayes se montó en el detrás de su pareja, se ajustó el casco y lo tomó de la cintura.

—¡En marcha!

—¡Y que no se te olvide que mañana es mi despedid de soltera, Pirata! Necesito a mi dama de honor muy temprano —Claudia puso fingida cara de enojo al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga que parecía niña con juguete nuevo.

Por respuesta, Tony, subió el pulgar dando a entender que comprendió. El puertorriqueño aceleró varias veces y partieron rumbo al ocaso.

Antes de subir a sus vehículos, la morena les hizo una petición "especial" a sus compañeras.

—Acuérdense que por tres días el novio no podrá ver a la novia. Por eso, lo siento, chicos —dirigiéndose a Max y Rick—. Me gustaría que ellas también me ayudarán a evitar tentaciones. Lo digo sólo por Lisa y tú, Nicté. Miriya no tiene inconvenientes —Rick elevó las manos implorando ayuda divina.

—Siquiera deja que a la acompañe a su casa, Claudia.

—Es lo que vas hacer, Rick —rio su cuñada muy divertida.

—Ni modo, cachorro. Vamos a estar de ayuno. Nos vemos.

Las tres parejas subieron a los jeeps y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Durante el camino, Rick Hunter iba muy callado. Un silencio diferente a sus acostumbrados enojos. Más adelante, el piloto bajó a comprar algo en un minisúper y reemprendieron su marcha.

**Minutos después. Sala. Barraca de Nicté Andrade**

—Estás molesto, ¿verdad? Veo no te cayó bien la noticia de estar alejados en los siguientes tres días.

—En sí es otra cosa, aunque tampoco me agrada mucho eso de dejar de visitarte —se recargó en el sofá viendo al techo.

—¿Fueron los ejercicios? Tal vez malos recuerdos.

—Es una mezcla de varias cosas —se reincorporó apoyando sus manos en la frente y fijó la vista en el suelo. Dio un hondo suspiro—. Jamás hubiera imaginado toda esa tensión que debe soportar el guía en el vuelo a ciegas: miedo por ambos, la preocupación a tope. Y si se le suma también lo de la adrenalina de un ataque —y la observó detenidamente antes de continuar—. ¡Eres sorprendente! Nadie me contó sobre tu estado al regresar a Macross.

—Supongo que para evitar que te estresaras más. Era lógico. Lo único que hice entonces fue preguntar por tu salud.

—¿Qué hiciste al llegar a casa?

—Dormir. Estaba exhausta. En algún momento desperté por pesadillas sobre el accidente de mi antiguo escuadrón y lo de la prueba de vuelo. A la mañana siguiente, Gloval me llamó para informarme que tenía unos días de licencia. No los acepté.

—¿Por qué no? Hiciste un enorme esfuerzo.

—Necesitaba ocuparme en algo en lugar de estar pensando quien sabe qué. La mente es experta en hacernos jugarretas cuando sucumbe a emociones negativas. En aquel tiempo, apenas si te conocía y con todo me preocupé. Digo, son los ojos. Tu mundo cambiaría radicalmente por percibirlo de manera completamente distinta.

—¡Es horrible! Pensé que dejaría de volar. Me fue muy desagradable depender completamente de alguien para moverme y saber dónde estaban las cosas. Soy muy afortunado porque Dios me permitió vivir y conservar la vista. Desde entonces, admiro mucho a los ciegos; son autosuficientes pese a su limitación. Además, también me di cuenta que en caso de morir, no he dejado algo en esta vida para que me recuerden.

—No entiendo.

—Mi legado, mi huella.

—Están tus amigos, los pilotos bajo tu mando. Tu trabajo.

—No es sólo eso. Quiero decir, mi sangre. Un hijo. ¿Acaso lo has pensado?

—Para serte franca, no. Jamás he considerado en tener un hijo como una forma de perpetuarme. Mi legado es el tiempo que comparto con otros.

Rick no sabía que pensar.

—Disculpa si te incomoda mi pregunta, pero ¿te disgustan los niños?

—No, me agradan. Son lindos. Simplemente tengo un punto de vista distinto. Prioridades diferentes a otras mujeres y ser mamá no es la número 1 por el momento. Tal vez en unos años.

—El día de la parrillada cuando Dana se durmió en tus brazos pensé que era una escena muy tierna. Realmente te veías hermosa con un bebé. Es más me atrevo a afirmar que serías una estupenda mamá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces tanto.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás permitirías que tu familia sufriera. Serías una mamá firme y cariñosa, apoyando los sueños de tus hijos —Rick lo contempló con mirada soñadora y gran sonrisa.

La teniente Andrade se ruborizó. Y de inmediato cambió el tema.

—¿Qué compraste hace rato y me pediste guardar en el refrigerador?

—Algo especial —y preguntó con naturalidad—. ¿Dónde están las Conejas Cancerberas?

—En la recámara viendo una película en la televisión.

—Me encantaría que estuviéramos solos y no vengan a interrumpirnos.

—Nada más charlemos y listo.

—¡Ja! Como si no las conocieras. En lugar de oídos, tienen radares. Nunca he entendido cómo se enteran de todo —y sonrió maliciosamente—. Es más te apuesto a qué no están viendo la televisión. Haremos esto —Hunter le susurró su plan a Nicté que nada más reía por lo bajo.

Efectivamente, las Conejitas estaban pegadas a la puerta. Kim usaba un vaso para escuchar mejor.

—No se oye nada.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo?

De pronto, Kim se llevó la mano derecha a su boca.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —Vanessa tomó el vaso y se quedó sonrojada.

Sammy no aguantó la curiosidad ante el mutismo de sus amigas y tomó el mismo vaso. Se quedó con la boca desencajada escuchando los gemidos de Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade.

—_¡Así, Rick! No te detengas._

—_¡Ahh! ¡Ya falta poco!_

Kim, Sammy y Vanessa abrieron la puerta de la recámara y salieron en tropel hacia la sala para encontrarse a los dos pilotos muy entusiasmados comiendo helado napolitano del envase.

—¿Qué sucede, chicas? ¿Terminó su película? —Nicté las veía con expresión inocente.

Las tres se quedaron calladas, rojas hasta las orejas. Su mente cochambrosa les jugó una mala pasada.

—Íbamos por algo para picar. Con permiso.

Regresaron de la cocina con una bolsa de frituras y tres sodas. Nuevamente en el cuarto, le subieron el volumen al aparato y continuaron viendo su película.

—¿Qué te dije? Son unas chismosas. Todo lo que puede hacer un envase de helado difícil de abrir y unas mentes muy rápidas.

—¿Y dices que soy malévola? —tomó el bote de helado de las manos de Rick.

—Cuando quiero puedo ser malo, malo, pero muy malo —su mirada fiera cambió a una asombrada. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la repisa para volver a su lugar—. ¡LO HICISTE!

La piloto simplemente lo abrazó y así se quedaron en silencio.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?

—Abrázame, Rick, solamente abrázame.

—Me estás asustando.

—Quiero sentirte así, muy cerca de mi corazón —se apoyó en el pecho del piloto quien le acariciaba la cabeza con infinita ternura.

—¿Es por lo de tu cautiverio?

La chica asintió.

—Ya pasó. Tú estás conmigo. Desde que sobreviviste, todos los días sigo agradeciéndole a Dios —se separó de ella y la tomó de las manos para besárselas. Luego se quedó contemplándolas y acariciándolas con su pulgar—. ¿Sabes por qué me gustan tus manos?

—Nunca me has dicho.

—Están hechas para acariciar, son tan suaves. Y al mismo tiempo fuertes, para proteger. Son hermosas, como tú —continuó acariciándole las manos. De pronto, puso la mano izquierda de ella en su mejilla para sentirla.

Y sin más, ella lo atrajo hacia sí y se quedaron abrazados. Rick se separó de ella.

—Tienes helado en la cara.

—¿Dónde?

Rick lentamente posó sus labios sobre la boca de Nicté y se besaron.

—Te amo, Nicté.

—Te amo, Rick

Al rato que Rick se fuera, Nicté Andrade se quedó leyendo en la sala. En cierto momento, lo cerró dejándolo en la mesita. Apoyó sus pies sobre la duela, respiró profundo y se puso de pie todavía con cierta molestia, sujetándose del respaldo. Y dio un paso.

—Nicté, ya ven a dormir —Sammy salió de la recámara consultando su reloj—. Si Trudi te ve despierta, nos… —calló unos segundos para gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Vanessa, Kim, vengan!

Las dos acudieron inmediatamente. Vanessa venía con una almohada en sus manos. Las Conejitas contemplaron boquiabiertas. Fue cuando Trudi volvió.

—Lamento el retraso, el tren… _Mein Got! _(¡Dios mío!)

Las cuatro observaron, con lágrimas de felicidad, a Nicté Andrade dar sus primeros pasos, algo vacilantes. Y se acercaron.

—¡Estás caminando! —Sammy se le colgó del cuello para abrazarla.

—Y sin bastones —Trudi estaba impresionada.

—¡Te pusiste de pie, amiga! —Vanessa aplaudió.

—¡Qué felicidad!

—Gracias a todos ustedes y a Dios. Y a ti, Rick, por estar aquí —la piloto volteó hacia la repisa donde estaba el modelo a escala del Bermellón 4 en modo avión.


	48. Despedida de soltera

—¿Estás segura, Nicté? —preguntó Sammy muy dudosa.

—Completamente, chicas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para irnos?

—Les agradezco infinitamente todos estos días que han estado cuidándome. Son las mejores amigas que pude encontrar. Las quiero —las abrazó.

—Y nosotras a ti. Nos alegra mucho verte ya en pie.

—Tal vez si nos quedamos unos días más.

—Es justo que también descansen y se repongan de este periodo tan caótico. Trudi estará conmigo en lo que aprendo a caminar con estas cosas —señalando los bastones.

**Al día siguiente**

Tony Arce llegó como todas las mañanas para llevar a su hermana a rehabilitación. Ella ya lo esperaba sentada en su silla de ruedas colocada en la sala.

—Buenos días, mi amor. ¡Vámonos! Que ahora sí tienes que cruzar la alberca de lado a lado.

Nicté le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y el piloto del Skull 4 la observó con curiosidad. Lentamente, la joven bajó sus pies y se agachó a plegar los estribos. Se apoyó en los descansabrazos, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos un tanto tambaleantes.

—¡E-es-estás caminando! —se llevó las manos a su melena, derramando lágrimas de alegría. Cuando llegó ante él le tendió la mano izquierda en señal de invitarlo a bailar. En vez de eso, Tony la abrazó muy fuerte dando vueltas—. ¡Lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste!

—¡Tony! —pidió entre risas—. ¡Me mareas!.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Trudi y las Conejitas, con su equipaje, salieron de la recámara.

—Buenos días, capitán Arce. Ya se enteró de la buena nueva —Kim le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Muy sorprendido!

—Sucedió apenas anoche —Sammy prosiguió.

—Aquí en la sala —Vanessa terminó de dar la información.

—Todavía me falta —se volvió hacia Tony abrazándolo—. Gracias por tu apoyo. Eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener.

—La guerra nos quitó nuestras familias y Papá Dios nos dio otras. Te quiero mucho, hermanita. A ver, ¿y esa mano?

La piloto la movió con parsimonia en todas direcciones.

—Hay que seguir con la terapia. Ya te falta menos que al principio —terció Trudi—. En poco tiempo volverás al servicio si continúas con esta constancia.

—Por cierto, hay que terminar el regalo de los novios. Y también necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa —Nicté abrió los ojos al ver la expresión de Tony—. Te cuento por el camino. Nos vemos, preciosas —y se fueron al área deportiva de la base.

—Vendremos por ustedes a las 2000 para la despedida de la comandante Grant —le dijo Vanessa a Trudi.

Las Conejitas partieron de casa de su amiga Nicté Andrade un tanto tristes y, a la vez, contentas por haber cumplido a cabalidad con su autoimpuesta misión.

**2045 horas**

La radio estaba sintonizada en una estación de música del momento.

—1, 2, 3. ¡Maldita sea!

—Bastón derecho, pierna derecha; bastón izquierdo pierna izquierda. Otra vez.

—Está bien, está bien —replicó Nicté con hartazgo—. ¡Puff! ¿Cuánto más tengo que hacer esto, Trudi?

—Hasta que camines sin trastabillar. Has dos vueltas más antes de irnos.

La teniente Andrade verificó su reloj.

—¡Qué raro! Las chicas debieron llegar hace rato. La despedida empieza a las 2100. ¿Qué pasará?

De pronto, la música se calló:

_Interrumpimos este programa para informarles que zentraedis micronizados y otros de tamaño natural secuestraron al alcalde de Ciudad Granito para obligarlo a derogar su ley de separación humanos-alienígenas. Asimismo, otros grupos rebeldes han saqueado comercios y destrozado todo a su paso en el centro de esta localidad. _

_Este conflicto dio inicio hace unas horas en las que el escuadrón Bermellón, al mando del capitán Rick Hunter, intentó sofocar la insurrección, pero debido a la gravedad del conflicto tuvo que pedir refuerzos. Poco después, llegaron los escuadrones…_

Se escuchó un estruendo:

_¡Oh, no! Estalló un autobús de pasajeros…_

La voz del noticiero se silenció de imprevisto.

—¡Pondré la televisión! —la vieja enfermera tomó el control remoto.

Ahí, Ciudad Granito ardía en llamas, los zentraedis disparaban contra los varitech, la gente corría despavorida por todos lados. Tales escenas calaron hondo en el corazón de la teniente piloto aviador Nicté Andrade Galván y corrió a ponerse su uniforme y una gabardina.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, jovencita? —Trudi se interpuso en su camino a la puerta de salida.

—Iré a la base. Veré como ayudo.

—Y yo me niego a dejarte ir —la retuvo de los brazos—. Vas muy bien en tu rehabilitación. Apenas estás apoyándote en los bastones.

—Lo siento, Trudi. No puedo quedarme aquí viendo cómo empeoran las cosas en Ciudad Granito. La gente nos necesita. Por eso soy piloto militar. Por favor, entiéndeme.

—Entiendo que quieras cumplir con tu deber. Dime, ¿cómo ayudarás a otros si no estás al 100%? Nada más les estorbarías.

La teniente Andrade se soltó con determinación de aquellas manos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la enfermera Herz aceptó la realidad:

—Solamente cuídate. Te pediré un taxi.

Nicté Andrade llegó en menos de cinco minutos a la base Macross. El sargento Roberts, custodio del acceso sur, le permitió el ingreso hacia el Prometheus, luego de hacerse un rato de palabras con ella referente a su estado de salud.

El personal de tierra terminó de alistar a los escuadrones Ghost y Skull. Estaban tan ocupados cargando misiles y que ni siquiera notaron a la piloto convaleciente.

—¡Bien! Es el último. Pueden partir.

Nicté Andrade fue al vestidor a prepararse. Al descubrir que no había ni casco ni traje de vuelo azotó la puerta del casillero con enojo y enfiló sus pasos directo hacia su nave que se encontraba al fondo del hangar aguardando surcar los cielos nuevamente.

—Hola, amigo —tocó al Bermellón 4 en la insignia de la RDF—. Tenemos trabajo. Mis águilas, ayúdenme, por favor.

Quiso el destino que el mecánico Kawasaki la descubriera subiendo por la escalerilla con enormes esfuerzos.

—¡Teniente Andrade, baje de ahí! ¡Usted todavía no puede!

Nicté ignoró completamente al mecánico. Una vez en la cabina, trató de encenderlo sin ningún resultado.

—Se le retiraron las baterías al Bermellón 4, teniente. No podrá despegar.

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —golpeó furiosamente tablero.

Bajó con gran dificultad del VT y se encaminó al puente del SDF-2 donde la capitana Hayes daba órdenes a los distintos escuadrones para ejecutar la estrategia de defensa.

Lisa, Claudia y las Conejitas se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz.

—Teniente Andrade, reportándose, capitana Hayes.

—¿Teniente Andrade? ¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo?

—Quiero ayudar en esta contingencia.

—Todavía no estás dada de alta —le advirtieron las Conejitas con mucha preocupación.

—Necesitan toda la ayuda posible en Ciudad Granito, capitana.

Aquel brillo en sus ojos les indicó a sus compañeras que estaba hablando muy en serio. En el fondo sabían que su actuar también se debía a la posibilidad de perder a alguien querido. En este caso, Tony Arce y Rick Hunter.

—¡Se está incendiando el ayuntamiento, la estación de policía y la zona comercial! —gritó Kim.

—¡Rápido, Sammy! —dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja—. Que el Skull se dirija a la zona industrial. Hay que evitar que la destruyan.

—¿Cuál es la situación? —solicitó la piloto del Bermellón con tono marcial. Lisa se enfocó en la pantalla de la tacnet con Sammy. Claudia le dio el informe.

—Los zentraedis asaltaron el arsenal de la base y mataron al personal. Se apoderaron de todo lo que han podido, incluso pods y otras naves.

—¿Y el Bermellón?

—Hoy les tocó patrullar la zona. Trataron de detener las agresiones iniciales contra el ayuntamiento, mas se vieron superados por la situación. Nos pidieron refuerzos al saber que el alcalde fue secuestrado. Desgraciadamente, perdimos a Maclahan del Wolf, Curtis del Panther, y Anaxágoras y Julliet del Apollo.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Julliet, Maclahan y Curtis fueron sus compañeros en el extinto grupo de reconocimiento. Y se dirigió a Lisa.

—Capitana, por favor que preparen el Bermellón 4. Hay que detener a los rebeldes.

—Negativo —Lisa volteó con los brazos cruzados—. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no estás en condiciones óptimas. Te sugiero regreses a casa.

Nicté Andrade bajó el rostro y apretó los bastones sintiendo honda impotencia.

—Cualquier cosa sobre Rick y Tony, te informaremos —Claudia le puso la mano en el hombro y la chica mexicana partió, no sin antes escuchar a Vanessa decir.

—El capitán Vinógradov reporta que el alcalde murió.

La teniente Andrade volvió al Prometheus y permaneció de pie esperando el regreso de los escuadrones Bermellón y Skull a pesar de sentir un punzante dolor en los tobillos.

_Por favor, Rick, cuídate mucho._

Tres horas después, los disturbios quedaron controlados. Uno a uno fueron llegando los distintos escuadrones, primero el Wolf, luego el Panther. Los pilotos heridos fueron atendidos por el personal médico. Después de media hora, arribaron los escuadrones Ghost y Apollo.

Spencer notó una conocida figura femenina cerca de donde aterrizó.

—Andrade, ¿qué haces aquí? Regresa a tu barraca. Te puedes enfermar.

—Estoy perfectamente, capitán Spencer —sus tobillos cada vez le dolían más.

—¡Oh, diantres! ¡Allá tú! —y el jefe del Ghost se alejó a grandes zancadas.

El mecánico Preston se acercó a la teniente Andrade .

—Empieza a enfriar, teniente. Vaya a la oficina del Bermellón. Cualquier cosa, le avisaremos.

La piloto asintió. Ya la molestia era muy intensa en sus piernas. Kawasaki la acompañó al hangar para después regresar a su puesto. Nicté Andrade se dejó caer en la silla de Rick Hunter. En el escritorio notó una copia de la foto que se tomaron en el bosque con la laguna. _Tienes que regresar, ¿escuchaste, Hunter?_ Tomó su medalla y se puso a rezar.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora. El ruido de un motor sobresaltó a Nicté quien casi salió corriendo hacia la pista. Para entonces, el aire se había vuelto más gélido.

—¿Alguna novedad, Preston?

—El Skull y el Bermellón todavía están en Ciudad Granito, teniente —al escuchar la noticia se sintió desesperada.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si estuviera en el frente con ellos.

—Volverán, teniente Andrade. Ya lo verá —Preston le tocó el hombro—. El capitán Hunter es demasiado hueso duro para esos zentraedis. Todo saldrá bien. Vaya a casa.

Un tanto a regañadientes, Nicté Andrade se dirigió a pie al barrio militar. En lugar de ir a su barraca, como ya se lo habían recomendado, optó por ir a la de Rick usando la llave que le regalara. Una vez dentro, permaneció sentada en el sofá y aprovechó para llamarle a Trudi para que evitar que se preocupara. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y poco a poco, el sueño la venció.

Visiblemente exhausto por la batalla, Rick Hunter pudo volver a Nueva Macross cerca de las 0200. _La enfermera Herz me matará por llamarle a Nicté a estas horas. Debió extrañarle que no lo hiciera_. _Espero que no esté preocupada._

Entró sin encender la luz y se tropezó con algo tirado en el piso. Al encenderla, Rick no se explicaba que hacían unos bastones ortopédicos tirados en su sala. Y fue cuando reconoció a alguien dormido en su sofá.

—¿Nicté? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué traes puesto el uniforme?

—¡Rick! —se levantó y lo estrechó fuertemente—. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

Algo no le cuadró al piloto.

—Un minuto, ¿estás de pie? —se impresionó el recién llegado—. ¡Mi vida! —besó su frente.

—Supe lo de Granito y… —emitió un sordo quejido.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Mis tobillos! —respiró agitadamente.

Y sonó el teléfono.

—Aquí, Hunter.

—Jefe, Claudia me informó que Ángel fue a la base. Estuvo parada no sé cuánto tiempo esperando que volviéramos. Desde que Preston la vio por última vez, nadie sabe de ella.

—¿Dices parada? —Rick se empezó a molestar.

—Sí, hay que encontrarla.

—Ya lo hice. Está conmigo. Te veo mañana. Descansa, amigo.

Y colgó. Rick se dio la media vuelta con las manos en la cintura. Caminó de un lado a otro buscando las palabras correctas. La teniente Andrade ya se esperaba una gran regañiza.

—¿Se puede saber con mil demonios que hacías en las pistas de la base mientras estás convaleciendo? —rugió con enojo.

—Quería ir a Granito a cumplir mi deber. Y saber que tú y Tony volvieron sanos y salvos. Ya que lo comprobé, regreso a mi barraca —se apoyó en el descansabrazos para alcanzar sus bastones.

Sin decir más, Rick la tomó en brazos en cuanto dio el primer paso.

—¡Bájame! —protestó enérgica.

—¿Sabes el frío que está haciendo? No te voy a bajar. Dormirás aquí esta noche.

—¡El que tiene que dormir eres tú! Tuviste una jornada muy pesada. ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir, bájame! Le llamaré a Trudi para que venga por mí.

—¡Olvídalo! Te quedas aquí y punto.

Fueron a la recámara. El líder Bermellón la depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Tomaré una ducha. No tardo —sacó ropa para él y para Nicté—. Cámbiate y no intentes nada.

Mientras tanto, la teniente Andrade preparó la cama. Volvió a llamar a la enfermera Herz para informarle que pasaría la noche con el capitán Hunter. Que no dijera ni una palabra de que se vieron en los días previos a la boda de Claudia y Roy. Y que también le avisara a Tony para que tampoco estuviera con el pendiente. Colgó. Tomó la sudadera gris de su pareja que le quedaba enorme y sobó sus adoloridos tobillos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rick salió. El piloto observó que Nicté Andrade estaba sentada en posición india sobre las sábanas y su ropa acomodada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Tomó una de las almohadas, una frazada gruesa y salió del cuarto.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó intrigada.

—Dejarte la cama para que descanses. Yo dormiré en la sala.

—¿Y con qué derecho decides dónde y cómo debo dormir? —se quedó estático en el umbral de la recámara con la vista al frente—. Ya veo cuánto gusto te dio verme tras tu paseo al infierno —bufó molesta.

El líder Bermellón dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos y volvió a la cama. Tomó a Nicté de las mejillas y pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Verte aquí es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener después de un día como éste. Quiero que recuperes tu salud. De verdad, te agradezco tus oraciones y tu espera —se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos—. Estoy tan sorprendido. Tú en bastones. Sabía que sería pronto, aunque no tanto.

—Quería darte la noticia —cambió su tono de voz—. ¿Cómo está Ciudad Granito? ¿Y los rebeldes?

—Todo volvió a la normalidad. Desgraciadamente, el alcalde murió durante el incendio. Por ahora no quiero hablar más de eso, por favor —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—. Vamos a dormir.

Fue a la puerta a recoger sus cosas. Iba a apagar la luz cuando Nicté le habló.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? Al menos podríamos compartir el cuarto.

Rick sacó otra frazada y la tendió en el suelo junto a la cama, acomodó la almohada y la primera manta. Fue apagar la luz. Ambos acostados empezaron a platicar.

—¿Lo del viaje sigue en pie?

—Seguro. Es más, ya está hecha la reservación. Solamente faltaba que anduvieras con esos bastones.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Al terminar la boda de Roy. Me tomaré unos días como parte de mis vacaciones que Lisa me debía.

—Oye, ¿y conoces allá donde iremos?

—No. Descubriremos juntos aquel lugar. Buenas noches, mi ángel. Te amo —le besó la frente.

—Descansa, Rick. Te amo.

**Al día siguiente**

A las 0800, Tony Arce se presentó en la barraca de Rick Hunter para pasar por su hermana y llevarla a rehabilitación. Apenas si podía creer lo que había hecho de ir a buscarlos a la base. Esa mañana estuvieron más tiempo en la tina de hidromasaje.

—Entiendo que quieres regresar al servicio, chica, aunque me parece que esta vez sí que exageraste —le sujetó las piernas—. Extiende y retrae. Uno, dos…

—Un disturbio de semejante magnitud no era para quedarme en casa. Tenía que ayudar. ¡Auch! ¡Duele!

—¿Qué esperabas? Apenas estás volviendo a caminar y ya corres, te subes en escalerillas, te quedas parada a media pista en una noche helada. Es lógico que te duelan los tobillos.

—Sabes de sobra que me disgusta estar sin saber lo que pudo pasarles a ti y a Rick. Yo hice una promesa. ¡Carajo! ¡Mmmph!

—Rota, rota. Así con lentitud. Se te agradece, Nicté, pero no a costa de tu salud.

Entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres. Yo también sentí esa maldita angustia en el tiempo que te perdimos. Jamás imaginé lo espantoso que podía ser estar con la incertidumbre de si vives o mueres. Es un suplicio.

Y hoy me espanté cuando no te encontré en tu barraca. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que pasaste la noche con Hunter?

—Se puso terco conque debía quedarme porque ya era tarde y hacía frío. ¡Es un exagerado! ¡Ay, ya para!

—Y que bueno que lo hizo porque tal vez estarías con un buen resfriado y sin poder ir a la boda. Listo. Terminamos.

—¿Crees que a los novios les guste el regalo? —se sentó en el borde para que Tony la ayudara a salir.

—Segurísimo. Espero que les traiga buenos recuerdos —la puso en la silla de ruedas.

—¿Quién lo diría? Su primera "batalla" como equipo.

**En la noche**

La despedida de solteros de Roy Focker y Claudia Grant debía celebrarse un día antes, sin embargo ocurrió lo de Granito y las respectivas reservaciones se cancelaron.

Para festejar a Roy, los pilotos, el personal de tierra y los armeros de Macross improvisaron una pequeña celebración en un bar cercano a la base. Corrió licor de todo tipo: cerveza, whisky, ginebra, vodka. No pararon las anécdotas, los buenos brindis y todo tipo de discursos.

—Mayor Focker —habló Preston a nombre de todos—. Soy lo bastante mayor para decir que yo sabía, y pongo a Dios de testigo, que usted se casaría tarde que temprano. Todavía parece que lo estuviera viendo en aquellos días de la Guerra Mundial con cuanta muchacha se le acercara. Salud por usted y mis mejores deseos para su nueva vida.

—¡Dínos tu secreto, Focker! —la voz de Vinógradov se dejó escuchar.

—Ahora que estés encadenado al matrimonio de nada te sirve llevarte esos conocimientos a la tumba —comentó Spencer.

—¡Ya Roy, comparte con nosotros! Al menos una ayudada para los que el amor se nos niega —le gritó DuCamp.

Tras meditar mucho rato, Roy declaró:

—Simple. Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me muera. Las mujeres son lo más valioso, hermoso y único que hay que proteger en esta vida. ¡Salud, muchachos! Y bendito sea el matrimonio. Para mí la única mujer es y será Claudia Grant.

Las bebidas continuaron desfilando. Inspirado, Roy salió acompañado de Rick, Max y Tony a la que sería su última juerga de soltero.

—Hoy es mi noche. Todo se vale.

**Barraca de Lisa Hayes**

Al mismo tiempo, Lisa decidió crear una despedida de soltera como nunca: un maratón de cine romántico. Compró algunas botellas de vino espumoso y varias cajas de pañuelos desechables. Las invitadas, entre las que figuraba la pequeña Dana, llevarían su película favorita, además de sus respectivos regalos para la novia.

Lisa le permitió a Miriya poner a la bebita en su recámara para que pudiera descansar en lo que las "niñas grandes" se divertían.

Miriya cooperó con _Mujer bonita _y un sugerente corsét blanco con azul, medias de de encaje blanco y una tanga de hilo; Vanessa llevó _Dirty dancing_ y un kit de maquillaje para novias; Kim puso _Ghost_ y un libro sobre masajes sensuales; las opciones de Sammy fueron _Un ángel enamorado_ y una baraja para que los nuevos esposos jugaran póker erótico. Lisa puso _Historia de amor _y un regalo especial. Por su parte, Nicté llevó _Un paseo por las nubes _y un álbum para todas las fotos que se sacaran esa noche. Trudi aportó _Bailamos_ y un costurero.

—Este costurero, comandante Grant, será su gran aliado. La vida de casada es un diario saber hilar sentimientos, zurcir malentendidos, coser detalles de cariño y cortar por lo sano aquello que ha dejado de ser útil.

—¡Oh, gracias, enfermera Herz! ¡Es hermoso! —era una canasta de mimbre adornada con lazos de todos colores trenzados en el asa que formaban el cuerpo de una muñequita del mismo tono de piel que la novia cuyos brazos, piernas y cabeza servían como alfiletero. Dentro había agujas de coser y bordar, botones, tijeras, alfileres e imperdibles, hilos de todos colores y un dedal.

—¡Ahora mi regalo! —propuso Lisa muy contenta y le tendió una caja forrada con un lindo papel china con flores tropicales.

Al abrir el obsequio, Claudia Grant sacó un látigo.

—Hayes, ¿qué es esto?

—Para las veces que Roy se llegue a portar mal.

—Yo tengo mi propia manera de castigarlo y esto —lo estudió detenidamente—. ¡Mmm! Tal vez nos sirva para jugar —puso mirada traviesa.

—Eres una malvada, Lisa. ¿Qué te ha hecho el mayor Focker? —preguntó Vanessa.

—A mí, nada. Pero su historial delictivo es demasiado conocido. Bueno, ya fue mucha charla, pongan la primera película.

Tras ver _Mujer bonita, Ghost e Historia de amor_ ,las cajas de pañuelos vacíos se fueron acumulando. Miriya no entendía cómo unas simples imágenes en movimiento podían poner en llanto total a sus amigas terrestres.

—¡Richard Gere, rómpele otra vez la cara a ese idiota por golpear a Julia Roberts! —exigió Kim pasándole los pañuelos a Sammy—. ¡Es un príncipe!

—¡Cálmate, amiga! Es mi Patrick Swayze. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener ese ángel de la guarda? —Vanessa limpiaba sus anteojos de lo empañados que se pusieron con tanta lágrima.

—Siempre que veo _Historia de amor_ me termino yo sola una caja de pañuelos y todavía sigo llorando —Lisa no paraba de llorar.

De pronto, algo alertó a Miriya.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Algún gato maullando en la calle —señaló Sammy—. Sigue viendo la película.

La meltran se puso inquieta. Tomó el control del reproductor de DVD y lo apagó.

—¡Oye! —protestaron todas.

—¡Shhh! —ordenó tajante.

Entonces, las demás también atendieron al ruido de afuera.

—Es música —apuntó Lisa—. ¿De dónde será?

Nicté se asomó discretamente a la ventana y sonrió.

—¡Chicas, vengan a ver esto! ¡Rápido!

I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart of me

So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me

I've got you under my skin

En el jardín de la casa de Lisa Hayes estaba Roy Focker, botella de whisky en mano, acompañado de Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y Tony Arce entonado aquella melodía de Franky Valli y The Four Seasons.

I've tried so not to give in

I've said to myself this affair never will go so well

But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well

That I've got you under my skin

Claudia se llevó una mano al pecho. Ésa fue la primera canción que Roy le cantara con su guitarra. Las Conejitas, por su parte, vieron una gran oportunidad y discretamente salieron por la puerta de atrás. Se acomodaron entre los arbustos y Kim grabó con su celular todo el acto musical. La borrachera que traían los cuatro pilotos les impidió entonar debidamente, aunque el mensaje llegó muy claro.

—¡Santo Dios! Roy y sus ocurrencias —Lisa sonrió.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

—¡Vamos, Claus! Acércate a la ventana sin correr la cortina —sugirió Nicté.

—¿Para qué?

—Es una serenata. Dale a entender que estás escuchando.

—¿Y cómo?

—Mueve un poco la cortina.

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know you fool, you never can win

Use your mentality, wake up to reality

But each time I do, just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin

Roy se acercó con sus compañeros hasta la puerta. Apenas si se tenían en pie.

—¡Mi amor moreno! Sé que estás escuchando. Te juro… ¡Hic! Que soy tuyo. Toddiito tuyo. Te traigo metida aquí —se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—¡No puede ser! Están muy borrachos —indicó Miriya quien pocas veces veía a Max en tal estado.

—Te espero ¡Hic! En la capilla. Y si no llegas, yo vengo por ti. ¡Te amo!

Y sin decir más se retiraron canturreando y haciendo eses por el camino.

Terminado su cometido, las Conejitas volvieron adentro, mas no contaban con que Trudi las estaría esperando. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, la ceja levantada y su mano tendida, les exigió el celular donde grabaron el video. Así lo hicieron, pero antes de entrar ya lo habían subido a la red.

**Al día siguiente. Barraca de Roy Focker**

Los cuatro amigos y compañeros de borrachera amanecieron con una resaca marca zentraedi tamaño natural.

—¡No lo vuelvo hacer, no lo vuelvo hacer! Hasta la siguiente vez. ¡Mi cabeza! —Roy se quejó en voz baja mientras preparaba su remedio especial para esos casos.

—¡Apaga esa maldita licuadora! —ordenó Rick bebiendo agua del grifo de la cocina.

—Miriya me va a matar por no llegar anoche —Max se tapaba la cara con su brazo para evitar la luz—. ¿Era necesario beber de esa manera?

Rick sacó las aspirinas del botiquín y le pasó unas a su amigo junto con un vaso con agua. Tony venía saliendo del sanitario en ese preciso momento.

—Tengan —Roy les pasó el vaso dela licuadora con una sustancia de un color muy desagradable. Los tres se quedaron viendo entre sí—. Les ayudará.

—Ni loco me bebo esa porquería, Focker —advirtió Tony—. Parece vómito. Mejor tomamos mi remedio.

—Dime qué es. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar —Max se levantó a duras penas del sofá.

—Agua, miel de abeja, jugo de limón, sal y bicarbonato. ¿Quién se apunta?

Rick y Max levantaron sus manos.

—¡Cobardes! Éste es un remedio ancestral. In-fa-li-ble. En fin, ven, Tony, te mostraré donde está todo.

Tras los primeros vasos, Rick, Max y Tony comenzaron a recuperarse, no así Roy que seguía con cara de muerto viviente. Tras mucho insistirle, el líder Skull dio su brazo a torcer. Aceptó que se sentía mejor, aunque sabía que su remedio era un tradición.

Volvieron a sus casas a ducharse y cambiarse para su turno de guardia en la base. Se encontraron en la entrada con su impecable uniforme y sus lentes oscuros. De camino al Prometheus, no faltaron aquellos soldados que les cantaran cualquier éxito de The Four Seasons lo cual les intrigó demasiado.

—¡Felicidades, pilotos! Son la sensación de la red —Hopkins estaba con Preston viendo un video en una tableta, misma que les mostraron. Era el que tomaron las Conejitas.

—Más que cantos, parecían cuatro perros atropellados —se rio Preston sonoramente.

Para Claudia, que también lo estaba viendo con sus amigas, sería el recuerdo más grato de sus último días como soltera.


	49. La boda

La gran fecha tan esperada por propios y extraños para la boda de Claudia Grant y Roy Focker llegó. Los novios se arreglaron en sus respectivas casas de donde saldrían hacia la capilla de la base Macross. El acontecimiento tendría lugar a las 1800.

**Barraca de Claudia Grant**

—Parece mentira, finalmente te casas con Roy Focker —Vanessa le aplicó gloss color rosa en su labios.

—¡Wow, amiga! Pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas —Lisa le terminó de acomodar la falda del vestido.

—Me alegra tanto por los dos. Oye, y ¿cómo te llamarás ahora? ¿Claudia Focker o Claudia Focker-Grant? —Miriya era la encargada de dar los últimos retoques a la manicura.

—Será una sorpresa. Ya lo verán. ¡Apúrense! —ordenó la novia.

—¡Vamos, Claudia, relájate! La novia puede darse el gusto de llegar tarde —entre Kim y Sammy ayudaron a peinarla y ponerle el velo.

—Por eso mismo, quiero ver la cara de Roy al notar que no aparezco. El capellán nos ayudará —rio con picardía—. Escuchen, Lisa y yo estaremos en la sacristía. Y ustedes cuatro llegarán como si nada. En cuanto den las 1815, tú Miriya recibirás la llamada de Lisa para empezar y le avisarás al almirante. ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Brillante!

—¿Y el almirante Gloval dónde estará? —preguntó Sammy.

—Él llegará puntual. También ya sabe de mi plan.

Fue cuando escucharon una bocina de auto.

—¡Ya está aquí! —la novia se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo una seña a Lisa para que la siguiera.

**Barraca de Roy Focker**

—Rick, ¿quieres decidirte por fin? Ya ponme el maldito azahar o no me lo pongas —se quejó furibundo.

—Como vamos con el uniforme de gala, no sé si colocarlo en el lado derecho o en el izquierdo.

—¡Trae acá, cachorro! —le arrebató el adorno—. Va del lado del corazón —se lo puso en su chaqueta—. ¿Tienes lista la sortija?

Rick Hunter comenzó a buscarse por todos los bolsillos cuando recordó algo.

—Aquí está —le mostró su dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

—Más te vale que salga de tu dedo durante la ceremonia —viéndose al espejo del baño—. ¡Dios! Estoy nervioso. Ni cuando vuelo me pongo así.

—Todo saldrá bien, hermano. Te decidiste a dar el gran paso. Pops y mamá han de estar muy felices donde quiera que estén.

—Sí, Rick. Lo sé. Es más, estarán presentes bendiciéndonos a Claudia y a mí. Oye, quiero pedirte un favor —sacándole brillo a las medallas.

—Dime.

—Préstame el Mockingbird para la luna de miel.

—Pero… —su hermano lo interrumpió.

—A cambio te llevas el VT de entrenamiento. Ya está la autorización firmada por Lisa. No te preocupes, así llegarán más pronto.

—Bien podrían irse en una línea comercial —cruzó los brazos poniendo cara de duda.

—Yo le prometí a Claudia que para nuestro viaje de bodas nos iríamos en un avión que yo manejaría.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser mi "bebé"? —Rick no estaba nada de acuerdo.

—Es el mejor que construyeron nuestros ingenieros en el SDF-1. Sólo le confiaría mi vida a un avión que haya sido cuidado por ti.

Tras mucho meditarlo, Rick pronunció.

—¡Chantajista! —sacó las llaves de su bolsillo—. Ni un raspón, Focker o te juro que me lo pagas.

—¡Ven acá! —Roy agarró a Rick para sobarle la cabeza con el puño—. Sabes qué te quiero.

—¡Basta! —se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se acomodó el uniforme.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser?

—Tú ve en lo que hablo para informar del cambio de piloto.

Rick abrió y encontró a Nicté, en la silla de ruedas, acompañada de Trudi y Tony.

—Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—A ti te estaba buscando, Rick Hunter —enunció la piloto del Bermellón 4 con marcialidad—. Firmes, piloto y agáchese a mi altura.

Rick obedeció sin protestar. La chica le prendió algo en el pecho del lado derecho.

—Ahora sí, estás listo. Toma —le entregó una cajita gris—. Te vemos al rato —y sin decir algo más, se fueron dejándolo muy confundido.

El joven volvió a la recámara donde Roy ya se ponía loción.

—¿Quién era?

—Nicté, Trudi y Tony.

—Los hubieras hecho pasar —al verlo preguntó—. ¿Y tú qué traes?

—¿De dónde la sacó? —expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

Rick le mostró el pedazo de metal que pendía de su pecho y la cajita en su mano. Roy la reconoció de inmediato.

—Es tu primera medalla, la que obtuviste por salvar a Lisa en Marte. Según me dijiste se te había perdido. ¿Por qué la tenía ella? Más te vale que hables, Rick.

—Eso quisiera saber —tragó saliva—. Yo… yo… yo se la regalé a Minmei cuando cumplió sus 16 años porque no tenía otra cosa que darle.

—Fue cuando querías impresionarla para que se fijara en ti —dio un hondo suspiro palmeando a Rick en su espalda—. Pues me alegra que la recuperaras. Veo que Minmei ya cerró finalmente ese capítulo en su vida —se dio un último vistazo al espejo. Estaba impecable en su uniforme blanco. Tomó su gorra y dijo—. ¡Vámonos!

**Diez minutos después. Hotel Macross Grand**

Tony Arce terminó de dar instrucciones al encargado de multimedia del salón de banquetes para el momento de mostrar el regalo tan especial que tanto él como Nicté Andrade prepararon para los novios.

—Muy bien, Nic. El escenario está dispuesto.

—Resumiendo, lo lanzan y nosotras la ayudamos, mientras usas la cámara.

—En cuanto lo tenga en sus manos, te la paso y te encargas del resto.

—Descuida, hermanito. El objetivo está asegurado —le guiñó el ojo.

—Chicos, no es que quiera apurarlos, pero ya casi es la hora —comentó Trudi.

**1815 Base Macross. Capilla**

Los invitados esperaban con ansías el inicio de la ceremonia. Roy llegó diez minutos antes de la hora establecida acompañado por Rick. Conforme avanzaron los minutos, su nerviosismo aumentó. Max, también con su uniforme de gala, y Miriya se encontraban sentados del lado del novio en la primera fila preguntándose a que se debía el retraso de Claudia. Las Conejitas, ubicadas del lado contrario, cuchicheaban sobre el comportamiento de Roy.

Por su parte, el almirante Gloval, el coronel Maistroff y el doctor Lang charlaban tranquilamente sobre temas triviales. En la puerta de la capilla, se encontraban Tony Arce, Nicté Andrade y Evgeni Romanov.

Roy, ya en el altar, se paseaba de lado a lado. Más parecía un león enjaulado.

—Mayor Focker, ¿quiere dejar de moverse tanto? Le va hacer un surco a la alfombra —le reprendió el capellán de la base.

El líder Skull asintió apenado. Optó por quedarse de pie con las manos atrás, alternando colocar una sobre otra.

Sonó el celular de Miriya y se levantó para ir donde Gloval. Al verla levantarse, las Conejitas comprendieron el mensaje y le avisaron a Nicté para que se preparara. Max se encaminó hacia el apesadumbrado novio.

—Ya están aquí, mayor —a Roy le volvió el alma al cuerpo al escuchar la noticia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Claudia y Lisa permanecieron ocultas, disfrutando del comportamiento de Roy. Se escucharon unos toques a la puerta.

—Pase.

Era el capellán con el almirante Gloval, también en uniforme de gala.

—Empezamos en cinco minutos —y se fue.

A Henry Gloval se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al contemplar a Claudia.

—¡Te ves tan hermosa! —la tomó de ambas manos—. Jamás pensé en verte vestida de novia.

—Almirante, gracias.

—¿Por qué, hija?

—Lisa, Sammy, Vanessa, Kim y yo siempre lo hemos visto a usted como un padre.

—Y por eso voy a entregarte en el altar. Tu hermano Vince y toda tu familia deben saber que su pequeña es la mujer más feliz este día. Andando, que el mayor Focker está a punto de comerse su gorra.

Con los primeros compases de la marcha nupcial, se abrió la puerta de la sacristía. Al frente, las Conejitas entraron con tres canastas tirando pétalos de rosas de todos los colores. Usaban un vestido de raso color celeste en línea A, al pecho escote circular, de manga corta con volantes y zapatillas cerradas en blanco. Vanessa en lila, Kim en rosa pastel y Sammy en verde agua, y una lilí blanca en su sien derecha.

Siguió Lisa iba enfundada en un vestido de satín verde limón con tirante halter cuya falda circular le daba debajo de las rodillas, usaba zapatillas destalonadas del mismo tono que el vestido. Su cabello lo adornó a cada lado con dos peinetas en pedrería. El ramo en sus manos era una combinación de lilís blancos y rojos.

Detrás venía Claudia del brazo del almirante Gloval. A los ojos de Roy se veía más que espectacular. Rick tuvo que darle un discreto codazo para que cerrara la boca. Su vestido corte imperio de encaje hasta el suelo con escote straples recto y zapatillas de medio tacón en raso. Llevaba en la cabeza una guirnalda de azahares que sujetaba el velo que le llegaba a los hombros. Su ramo lo componían lilís rosas.

Miriya cerraba la procesión llevando la cola del vestido de la novia. Su atuendo era un vestido del mismo modelo que el de las Conejitas, pero en azul celeste con la lilí, también blanca, en su sien izquierda.

Nicté Andrade, con ayuda de Tony, se colocó cerca del altar para iniciar su ronda de tomas. Se puso un vestido corte francés sin mangas y escote de ojal en tono fresa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas zapatillas de piso de color dorado. Se peinó con dos broches dorados en forma de enredadera de cada lado.

Las palabras que dijo Gloval fueron:

—Quiero que ambos sean muy felices Su relación, que ha sobrevivido a una y mil batallas, es un ejemplo para demostrarnos que también hay amor en tiempos de guerra —y besó la frente de Claudia Grant para volver a su sitio.

Los novios permanecieron tomados de la mano durante toda la ceremonia. Sus miradas solamente podían expresar la dicha de sus corazones.

A la hora del intercambio de anillos sucedió que a Rick se le atoró y tardó en sacárselo. Harto de esperar, Roy se lo quitó de un tirón y le dio un coscorrón en la nuca. La sortija matrimonial era de dos colores de oro: blanco y amarillo grabado en su interior con la frase "Te llevo bajo mi piel". Ni bien terminó de colocárselo, cuando Roy Focker tomó a Claudia en un abrazo muy cerrado y la besó con pasión.

—Mayor Focker, no he dicho que puede besar a la novia —al advertir que jamás le hicieron caso mencionó—. En fin, los declaro marido y mujer.

**Minutos después. Hotel Macross Grand**

En lo que los invitados tomaban sus lugares para el banquete, Nicté Andrade aprovechó para tomarles a los novios las fotos oficiales en el lobby del hotel y otras donde aparecían sus amigos. Como regalo personal a los novios, les propuso unas"fotos locas", una secuencia donde Claudia seduce a Roy para que le quite la liga azul de su pierna con los dientes. La más audaz es cuando la novia sube su pierna a una silla y se levanta la falda ante un azorado líder Skull que termina uniéndose al juego mostrando el trofeo en su blanca dentadura.

Antes de entrar al salón de banquetes, Tony les entregó a Roy y Claudia una cajita transparente, ambos se vieron entre sí y asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto aparecieron los novios, aplausos y vivas se dejaron escuchar. Se sirvió la champaña para el brindis que pronunciarían el padrino y la dama de honor, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, respectivamente. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y los asistentes pusieron atención a sus palabras.

La capitana Hayes comenzó:

—Claudia, Roy, desde que los conozco hicimos una gran amistad. Todavía no olvido lo de Wyoming, Focker —señalando con su dedo índice al cielo—. Y sé que su amor ha pasado por mucho para llegar a este preciso momento. Les deseo años de bendiciones con todo mi corazón. ¡Salud por ustedes!

Siguió el turno de Rick.

—Ustedes saben que esto de los discursos no es lo mío. Solamente quiero decir que cuando me presentaste a Claudia hace dos años supe que era la mujer de tu vida al escucharte hablar sobre ella. Por último, ¡que vivan los novios!

De pronto, las luces bajaron su intensidad y el maestro de ceremonias anunció:

—Ahora los novios abrirán la pista con su primer baile como recién casados.

Roy y Claudia, siempre tomados de la mano, pasaron a la pista y comenzaron bailar sin siquiera esperar a que sonara la música. Segundos después _Unchained Melody _dio inicio. Aquella canción les recordaba sus primeros encuentros románticos en casa de Roy escuchando música hasta el amanecer.

—Te amo, Claudia. No sé qué es exactamente, luces tan bella como pocas veces. Pareces una estrella refulgente.

La chica morena sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Roy.

—Yo también te amo. Soy muy feliz. Nada me falta.

Kim, Vanessa y Sammy derramaban lagrimitas al ver a la pareja más famosa del SDF-1 en tan romántico instante. Romanov estaba sentado con ellas en la misma mesa.

—Pero chicas, si la ceremonia terminó hace unas horas, ¿por qué están llorando?

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Quiero a Bron! —hipeó Vanessa.

—Yo a Konda —suplicó Kim.

—¡Rico! —Sammy era la más desconsolada.

—¡BUAAAAHHH! —las tres rompieron en llanto total.

La fiesta transcurrió entre buena comida y baile, incluso el almirante Gloval se animó a bailar con Trudi deslumbrando a los presentes, ya que no se imaginaban que su líder bailara tango como pocos y menos que la enfermera alemana tuviera tanta agilidad y ritmo. A Romavov le desagradó que las Conejitas estuvieran tristes en un día de tanta alegría y sacó a bailar a las tres al mismo tiempo, lo cual les devolvió un poco su espíritu juguetón.

Max y Miriya tampoco desaprovecharon la oportunidad y se divirtieron junto con Dana en brazos. Tony y Lisa hicieron lo mismo, claro que en su particular estilo. Solamente una persona contemplaba a los demás desde su silla de ruedas, moviendo sus pies al compás y tomando fotos.

—¿Está libre este asiento, señorita? —era Rick que fue hasta la mesa de Nicté Andrade.

—Seguro, capitán. Luce muy apuesto.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —la tomó de la mano.

—¿Cómo? —abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa—. Yo… —no la dejó hablar.

—Confía en mí, iremos lento.

La empujó en la silla hasta la pista. Permanecieron balanceándose tranquilamente.

—Es lo máximo que puede hacer una tabla con patas como yo en la pista.

—Yo digo que es la tabla más fabulosa que he conocido. Gracias.

De repente, Tony se separó de Lisa para ir por Nicté. Ambos subieron a la tarima donde tocaba la banda. La música cesó. El boricua tomó el micrófono.

—Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor. Antes que nada un gran aplauso a los novios —se escuchó un aplauso al unísono—. Roy, Claudia, ha sido un privilegio conocerlos. Desde hace dos años, cuando me enlisté en las Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech atestigüé el gran amor que se tienen.

—Y por eso, queremos hacerles este sencillo regalo. Por una muy buena fuente nos enteramos —volteando a ver a Lisa que sonrió— que su gran pasión en común es el baile. ¡Acción! —se apagaron las luces y una pantalla se desplegó proyectándose una leyenda: _La primera batalla_ y de fondo la foto de Claudia y Roy vestidos como Tony Manero y Stephanie Mangano en _Saturday Night Fever _ejecutando pasos de disco.

La pantalla quedó en negro y un murmullo se escuchó. Una a una, aparecieron diversas tomas de Roy y Claudia con la música de _Do The Hustle _de Van McCoy formando un marco para desaparecer en una disolvencia y empezar a correr un video del Concurso de Baile Macross 2008 donde obtuvieron el primer lugar.

—Voy hablar muy seriamente con Lisa. Yo no tengo esas fotos.

—¿Tan viejo estoy? Tenía más cabello entonces.

—Sigues siendo atractivo.

—Ven, que este viejo todavía puede levantarte en el aire.

—¿Podríamos bailar sin acrobacias, mi amor? No quiero marearme.

—Eso también dijiste con la champaña y ni bebiste un sorbo. ¡Ah, ya sé! Los nervios no te han dejado.

—Sí, eso es. —Claudia sonrió para sus adentros. Aceptó la mano de Roy y pasaron a la pista ejecutando sus mejores pasos de disco causando una cascada de aplausos. Terminando fueron con Tony y Nicté.

—¿De dónde sacaron las fotos y el video? —los esposos tenían mucha curiosidad.

—Hace unos días, Lisa me pidió que la ayudara a poner una repisa en su casa para colocar sus álbumes de fotografías y me los mostró. En uno de ellos estaban algunas de esas tomas —declaró Tony.

—Yo estuve en el archivo buscado información sobre ese concurso y encontré más fotos y ese video —Nicté completó.

—¡Jamás me habría imaginado un regalo así! —y Claudia empezó a llorar, asombrando a su esposo y a los latinoamericanos.

—¡Claudia, amiga! ¿Qué pasa? —Lisa llegó hasta ellos y la abrazó.

—Bailar hustle con Roy me hizo llorar de felicidad.

—¿Seguro está todo bien, Claudia? Roy, de verdad no queríamos que se pusiera mal —Tony se sentía desconcertado.

—¡Chicos! —la comandante Grant los tomó de las manos—. ¿Saben lo que hicieron? —ambos negaron—. Me hicieron revivir momentos muy hermosos con el hombre que amo. De verdad, gracias.

—Este video me confirma una vez más la razón para que esta hermosísima mujer aceptara casarse conmigo. Yo también se los agradezco.

—Son los reyes de la pista de baile, Gran Cacique. Ya quisiera yo hacer algo así.

—Nada más sigan practicando. Ése es el secreto: práctica de dos horas diarias hasta el día del concurso.

Nicté fue a la sala de multimedia por el DVD para dárselos a los novios quienes aseguraron que lo guardarían como un tesoro. De pronto, el maestro de ceremonias convocó:

—Y ahora la novia arrojará el ramo y veremos quién es la siguiente en casarse.

Los novios salieron hacia el lobby del hotel donde se encontraba la escalera monumental. Entre las solteras se encontraban las Conejitas, Lisa y Nicté. Kim y Sammy llevaron a Lisa arrastras.

—Listo el plan, capitán Arce —Vanessa le guiñó el ojo a Tony antes de irse empujando a su amiga Nicté.

Desde el segundo descanso, Claudia se preparó para el lanzamiento. Roy estudió bien la posición antes de susurrarle. Tenía bien ubicadas a cinco chicas.

—Justo atrás de ti.

Claudia asintió.

—Una, dos y… ¡tres! —gritó Roy.

El ramo salió disparado trazando una bonita parábola. Las manos de las participantes estaban ansiosas para atraparlo. Sin embargo, Lisa dio un pequeño brinco y las Conejitas y Nicté se encargaron de taparle el paso a las otras participantes. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos, la capitana Hayes lo levantó en alto mostrándolo. Se acercó a observarlo mejor y descubrió un brillo especial que no pudo identificar. Metió la mano entre el follaje para sacar una cajita octagonal transparente. Al abrirla, pegó un grito, uno lleno de impresión. Nicté para ese instante ya tenía la cámara.

Una esmeralda cortada en forma rectangular montada en un anillo de oro estaba sobre un cojinete de terciopelo negro. Lisa no dejaba de temblar de la emoción. Tony, resuelto, se acercó tomándola de la mano. El ramo cayó al suelo y entre las demás solteras se lo estuvieron peleando, entre ellas, las Conejitas.

—Lisa Hayes, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —aquellas palabras se las dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó del salón. La audiencia esperaba la respuesta a tal propuesta. Recuperada de la impresión, Lisa lo abrazó.

—¿Ya dijo que sí? —Roy se asomó a ver que sucedía.

—¡Sí, Antonio Arce! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!

—Soy todo tuyo, gatita.

Un sonoro aplauso se escuchó. Ambos sonrojados, Lisa bajando la mirada y Tony sonriendo con una mano detrás dela nuca recibieron la ovación. Los novios bajaron a felicitarlos.

—Tony, hermano —Roy le dio una brazo palmeado—. O tienes agallas o estás completamente demente. El carácter de esta mujer ha espantado a los más valientes.

—Es precisamente lo que me gusta de ella —Lisa puso cara de indignación ante aquel comentario. Y el boricua continuó—. Es dulce, dedicada —y susurrándole a su prometida en el oído—. Y muuuyy juguetona cuando estamos solitos.

—¡Tony, por favor! —Lisa mostró varios tonos de rojo en el rostro.

Max y Miriya también se acercaron.

—¡Felicidades, Lisa! —la abrazó la meltran—. Por fin te llegó el amor.

—Y uno muy extremo y decidido. Se lo merece, capitana Hayes.

—A ver, una foto de los prometidos —y Nicté capturó el momento en que Tony le colocó la alhaja en su dedo anular de la mano derecha y se fundieron en un beso para sellar su amor.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando a felicitar a los futuros esposos. Rick fue el último, ya que necesitaba hablar con Lisa.

—Bien por ti, Lisa. Arce se ganó tu corazón.

—Gracias, Rick. Siento que estoy en un cuento y no quiero que termine.

—Es la realidad. Es raro, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguna vez pensé que tú y yo nos casaríamos y mírate, serás la señora Hayes-Arce.

—Nuestra relación también tuvo lo suyo, Rick. Fue maravilloso mientras duró.

—Deseo que seas muy feliz. Lo mismo le deseo a Tony, es un buen hombre y un auténtico loco por querer casarse con la vieja comadreja parlanchina.

—Para ti Señora Comadreja, si me haces el favor, Hunter —ambos se rieron—. ¿Y tú y Nicté? ¿Cómo van en su reconciliación?

—Para eso es el viaje del que te conté. Espero que nos sirva. Tú sabes, limar asperezas.

—Lucha por ella, Rick, sé que es la mujer para ti. Al ver a Tony y a Nicté pienso que llegaron a nuestras vidas a ponerlas en orden.

—Te equivocas —expresó Rick contundente—. Ellos llegaron a motivarnos a querer ser mejores. Sólo eso. Y también su amor nos ayudó a reconocer que todo este tiempo nos comportamos como hermanos peleoneros que se quieren mucho.

—Tal vez tengas razón, hermanito —y la traviesa de Lisa le picó las costillas.

—¡Oye! —Rick reaccionó con una sonrisa.

—Así se llevan los hermanos.

Tony, Nicté, los novios, los Sterling, las Conejitas y Romanov los llamaron para tomarse una última foto que donde Roy cargó a Claudia, Lisa y Tony se besaron y Rick y Nicté solamente se vieron a los ojos con cariño y a Romanov lo abrazaban entre las tres.

—Déjanos ver tu anillo, Lisa —suplicó Sammy con ojitos de gatito encantador.

Las Conejitas se admiraron por lo hermoso de la esmeralda y preguntaron con mucho interés.

—¿No debería ser un diamante, capitán Arce? —Kim fue la primera en preguntar.

—Es cierto, Tony. ¿Por qué una esmeralda? —Lisa también tenía esa duda.

—Verán, chicas —el piloto caribeño se aclaró la voz—. La tradición indica que es un diamante la piedra del anillo de compromiso, aunque puede ser cualquier gema, por ejemplo un rubí o un zafiro. Cada una tiene su significado.

La esmeralda la escogí porque significa amor verdadero, éxito y felicidad.

—¿Y qué significa el diamante?

—Mejor que te conteste, Nic, Vanessa. Ella sabe más de eso que yo.

—El diamante significa perfección, voluntad y triunfo.

—Oye, cuñada. ¿Cómo es que sabes de los significados? Desde lo de la alambrada sur he querido preguntarte —Lisa hizo mención de aquel incidente. Las Conejitas no supieron a qué se referían.

—Mi pasatiempo desde la infancia es coleccionar piedras de todo tipo. Lo de los significados me lo enseñó mi madrina, que era curandera. Me decía que los brujos negros acostumbraban usar los diamantes para invocar a los muertos.

—Ahora comprendo lo de tu consejo —mirando su anillo—. Es bellísima.

—¿Y los zafiros? —fue el turno de Sammy.

—Déjame acordar. ¡Ah, sí! Fidelidad eterna, tranquilidad y sabiduría.

—¿Y los rubíes?

—Es mi piedra favorita. Es la gema del amor. Simboliza la descendencia, el amor recíproco y la pasión.

—Sería muy bonito tener un anillo de compromiso con todas esas piedras —Sammy suspiró.

—¡Te saldría en una fortuna, niña! —concluyó Claudia. Roy y Rick se quedaron viendo entre ellos sonriendo al escuchar aquellas palabras de la duce Sammy.

Al terminar la fiesta, se retiraron a descansar, con excepción de tres parejas. Roy y Claudia se dirigieron al aeropuerto civil de Nueva Macross donde abordaron el Mockingbird que los conduciría a su luna de miel, cortesía de Rick y Lisa: cuatro días y tres noches en Hawái. Fue un vuelo tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

Trudi, Tony y Lisa llevaron Nicté por sus maletas y a cambiarse para verse con Rick en la pista 3 de la base Macross. El personal de tierra usó un elevador para ayudar a la piloto mexicana a subir al varitech de dos plazas. A partir de ese momento, dejaría de usar la silla de ruedas, únicamente se apoyaría en los bastones para caminar.

—Cuídense mucho, Nic. Te le encargo, Hunter. Ya ves que todavía le cuesta un poco caminar.

—Descuida, Arce. Está en buenas manos. Volvemos en cinco días. Un día antes de Nochebuena.

—¡Suerte, Rick! —Lisa le dio un abrazo. Tony se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla—. Y mantén cerrada esa boca tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Lisa —gruñó en broma—. ¡Eh, Tony! Cuídala, que esta comadreja es única.

—¡Lisa! —Nicté la llamó desde el varitech—. A mi regreso quiero ver a Tony entero.

—¿Tan mala me crees para hacerlo llorar?

—Solamente si lo pones a picar cebollas.

Tony se subió al ala del caza y abrazó a su hermana.

—Aprovechen esta oportunidad para descansar y arreglar sus asuntos. Sé que te lastimó y también que este cabeza de alcornoque se las ha visto duras para recuperarte. Disfruta el viaje.

—Herr, capitán —la enfermera Herz se acercó con una botella de vidrio con un corcho—. Éste es el aceite para masajes. Póngale un poco a Nicté después de sus ejercicios de la tarde. Un masaje suave al inicio y aumente la fricción. Ella le dirá cómo se siente —lo llamó aparte—. Muchacho, pocos hombres aceptan que han cometido un error con su pareja y lo admiro por eso. Por favor, luche por el amor que le tiene a mi chiquilla. Muéstrese tan cual es, de la persona que ella se enamoró —lo abrazó fuertemente—. Dios los cuide en su viaje. Avisen al llegar.

Rick se sintió como si lo estuviera abrazando una abuela cariñosa.

—Tenga presente que lo haré, Trudi. Gracias.

El líder Bermellón subió al varitech y revisó sus instrumentos. Pidió instrucciones para el despegue. Unos minutos después estaban en el aire rumbo al sur.

Tras despedirse de la enfermera Herz, que estaría en Granito cumpliendo unos merecidos días de descanso, Tony llevó a Lisa al mirador de Nueva Macross para ver las estrellas.

—Mamá, papá, Maruja, Celeste, Lucy, Sergi, abuelo Diego, abuela Bety; les presento a mi futura esposa. Hoy me comprometí con ella. Estoy seguro que la querrían tanto como yo. Gracias por mandármela. Quiero formar con ella una familia tan hermosa como la que fuimos —Tony le hablaba a un conjunto de estrellas muy brillantes. Tras unos segundos de silencio se dirigió a Lisa—. Ellos son mi familia y ellos te aceptan como parte de ella.

Lisa se quedó callada muy seria. Fue cuando habló.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasarme lo mismo? Tony necesito que sepas algo.

En breves palabras, Lisa Hayes le narró a su compromiso con su entonces novio Karl Riber y de cómo murió y se quedó prometida de un muerto. Tony sencillamente contestó.

—Nena, bien sabes que podemos morirnos en cualquier momento. La razón para escoger la esmeralda en tu anillo de compromiso es porque también simboliza la esperanza. La esperanza de que salgas de la iglesia tomada de mi brazo como mi esposa.

—Tony, te amo. Todavía hay mucho tiempo. Quiero organizar las cosas.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Nada más tampoco me hagas esperar tanto. Sabes que ya quiero que vivamos bajo el mismo techo. Eso sí, de manera correcta.

Lisa Hayes también subió la vista al cielo y le pareció ver los rostros de su madre, su padre y Karl.

_Estamos felices por ti, hijita. Dios te ha bendecido con un buen hombre._

_Mi hermosa Lizzy. Deseo que seas muy feliz. Siempre te amaré._

—Te amo, Elizabeth Charlotte Hayes.

**Horas después. Hotel Kamehameha, isla Grande, Hawái**

Roy Focker y Claudia Grant se detuvieron ante la suite nupcial. El líder Skull tomó a su bella esposa en brazos y traspasó el umbral. Claudia se encargó de colocar el letrero de "No molestar" en el pomo de la puerta.

—Tal vez se escuche cursi, pero al fin solos, señora Focker.

—Querrás decir Grant-Focker, cariño.

—No importa como te llames, siempre y cuando me sigas amando, morena.

—Voy a ponerme cómoda —tomó su neceser para ir al sanitario, mientras Roy se quitaba la chaqueta de piel con cuello de borrega y se abría la camisa dejando ver su musculoso torso y se descalzó.

Abrió la champaña, cortesía del hotel, y sirvió las copas. Salió al balcón a sentir la brisa y ver el cielo estrellado. Entonces sintió unos brazos en su abdomen que le hicieron cosquillas. Al voltear vio a su ahora esposa con el conjunto que Miriya le regalara en su despedida de soltera.

—Andas traviesa. Ven, vamos a brindar —le puso una copa en la mano—. Por nosotros.

Chocaron sus copas haciéndolas tintinear. Mientras que Roy se la bebió de un trago, Claudia la dejó en sus manos y se acercó a besarlo con pasión. El piloto se excitó tanto que la llevó a la cama donde se posicionó entre las piernas de ella.

—Te tengo un regalo —dijo la hermosa oficial con una mirada muy especial tomándolo del rostro.

—¿Dónde está, amor?

Tomó las manos del piloto y las puso sobre su vientre.

—Llega en siete meses. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Los ojos de Roy Focker se volvieron cristalinos y se soltó llorando abrazando a su mujer. No había palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía. Fue cuando reaccionó y sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje de video a todos sus familiares y amigos: Lisa, los Sterling, el almirante Gloval, Nicté y Rick.

—¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!


End file.
